Remnants of the Spider
by Mistress Sianna
Summary: The battle against Naraku was only the beginning. An ancient amulet, a powerful dragon, a naïve girl and a twisted web of lies and deceit combine to create impending disaster. The wrath of vengeful female is not to be taken lightly. SessKag
1. The First Web of Deceit

Remnants of the Spider

The First Web of Deceit

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha, or its characters, nor do I make any monies from this work of fan fiction. Duh…

________________________________________________________________________

The sun had made its descent some time ago, and now the last swirls of deep purple and red painted the sky. With the fall of dusk, an unseasonable chill permeated the air as light breezes ruffled bare branches of nearby trees. Though the lunar cycle would suggest that it was spring, winter had thus far shown reluctance to release the land of its biting chill.

Their movements commanded by a stiff breeze, tendrils of dark wavy hair began a mesmerizing dance about the still figure; a male who lay prone on the ground. He had occupied the same spot for hours, but found that it was of little consequence. He was nothing if not patient. And so he would wait; it was something spiders did well.

Around him, blood soaked into the ground as self inflicted wounds continued to trickle the precious life fluids from his body. If the woman did not appear soon, he would likely be forced to seal them, and thus compromise his ruse. His position in the sprawling valley was strategic, as in the distance there stood an enormous castle on the hill. Within those walls was a particular woman, a woman who would soon become entangled in his greatest web of deceit.

Izanami exited the front gates and breathed deeply, taking in the cool clean air. Many of the castle's occupants had been complaining about the unusually cool weather, but she was one of the few who enjoyed it. Things seemed much more peaceful when the weather was cool. As she occasionally did, Izanami wore her hair unbound allowing thin wisps of the light auburn strands to waft in the breeze when she began to move forward. The waist length locks rested against her back, providing some warmth against the chilled air. It was time for her evening walk.

As the daughter and only child of the northern lord, she lived a very sheltered life. Her only escape was her evening walks. She could go out during the day she knew, but like much of her family, Izanami favored the night. She loved getting out of the castle and seeing the real world, if only for a little while. Having recently achieved the status of adulthood, the young miko felt that she should be permitted to do as she pleased. Unfortunately, her parents would have none of it. She was permitted to leave the castle grounds, but her parents insisted that she be accompanied by at least two escorts at all times.

Mai and Akira...

Her over protective father insisted that her escorts be female, of course. It would not do for her to share the company of a male. Izanami rolled her eyes at the thought. Just barely taller than she, Mai the cat youkai was the more petite of her two guardians. Nearly reaching the bends of her knees, the feline's jet black hair was typically worn in two long braids which were bound by long leather straps. A striking creature, Mai's piercing yellow eyes glowed in the dark and were a stark contrast to her tan complexion.

A panther hanyou, Akira was much taller than both Mai and Izanami. Graced with light grey eyes and tan hair which fell just beneath her bottom, the only giveaway to Akira's mixed parentage were the two small ears which protruded from the top of her head.

Neither Mai nor Akira appeared particularly imposing, but appearances were deceiving indeed. Both women were accomplished warriors, each having trained since their youth. Adding to their formidability was their willingness to protect Izanami with their lives. They were more than just her constant guardians, they were her friends. They had helped look after her since her infancy and she loved them both dearly. It was just as well that they accompany her because aside from enjoying their company, she had begun to suspect that she was being watched.

While neither Mai nor Akira said anything, she could feel it. Perhaps it was due to her miko senses. As the females approached the gates, the sentries parted and opened the heavy iron doors, allowing the trio to pass through.

The women had not ventured far from the palace before the scent of blood wafted through the air. Even Izanami, with her inferior senses was able to detect it.

"We should head back to the castle." said Akira. "There could be danger."

"No. Someone could be hurt." Izanami insisted. "We should at least check."

Mai and Akira exchanged a worried look. Though neither woman wished to investigate, they knew that Lady Iza (as they had dubbed her due to their close relationship) would not turn away from someone who was in trouble. She was a selfless young woman who had always held a deep passion for helping others.

Suddenly, Izanami began to run and Mai and Akira quickly followed suit. After a short distance, the priestess skidded to a stop before taking to bend and knee. "Good heavens!" she cried, "Are you alright?!"

Moving to her left, Akira focused her attention on the ground to see the one with whom Lady Iza spoke. There, lying in a puddle of his own coagulating blood, was a dark-haired figure; a male. Only partially sealed by the thick dark fluid, his wounds were still open and bleeding while the man himself appeared as if he could hardly move.

"I… was attacked by bandits." the prone male replied weakly.

"Here, allow me to help you." said Izanami, as she pulled the man into a sitting position. "I am Izanami. May I ask you your name?"

Beneath a thick veil of dark wavy hair, a small smirk formed on the man's lips. "My name… is Naraku."

­­­­­­­­­______________________________________________________________________

Far away, in a small clearing, a group of friends were seated around a small fire. It had been four years. Four long years had passed since the day Kagome was pulled down the well and brought to feudal Japan. Over that time, she and her friends had traveled, fought, and escaped near death together. The years gave them time to get to know one another, and they had grown extremely close. They were as close as any family, and Kagome loved them all. Though she often looked after him as a mother would, Shippou was a little brother of sorts. She adored the little kitsune. Well, he wasn't quite so little anymore. Over the years, he had grown quite a bit. It was hard to tell since she was around him so much, but he had needed to have his clothes replaced several times because he had outgrown his previous ones. Though he had matured somewhat, he still tended to act a bit childish at times; but, it only added to his charm.

Sango was the sister she had always wanted. The demon huntress was strong and brave. For her young age, she was a seasoned warrior. She had even been good enough to teach Kagome some of her skills. They talked and shared secrets. They were as close as true sisters could be.

Then there was Miroku. He was great! The monk was wise and intelligent beyond his years. He was also brave, devoted, and dependable. And he could always be counted on for a laugh. Over the years, his lecherous ways had improved... somewhat. While initially he seemed intent on propositioning any pretty girl he came across, he now focused most of his perversion on Sango. Most of it…

And of course, there was Inuyasha. He was… well… he was Inuyasha. In spite of his gruff outer appearance, he had a good heart. Many lives had been saved both directly and indirectly by the hanyou. Reluctant as he may have acted about it, Inuyasha had even buried the ones he had not been in time to save. Yes, he had a good heart. Kagome knew that he cared not only about her, but the rest of their friends as well.

She loved Inuyasha. He would always hold a special place in her heart but as of late her feelings for the hanyou had begun to change. At one point, she had wanted more than anything for him to declare his undying love to her, but now, she wasn't so sure. The hanyou still had lingering feelings for his first love.

Kikyou…

Within the first year of coming to this era, Kagome had discovered and accepted the fact that Inuyasha would never forget about Kikyou. How could he? They had been in love. While Kagome loved him too, she did not want to be his second choice. She was nothing special really, but she at least deserved better than that.

Their search for jewel shards had ended some time ago. All of the jewel shards were accounted for. Unfortunately, Naraku had most of them, while they held a mere three shards: The two from Kouga, and the one from Kohaku.

In this era, the boy was considered an adult though he was but fifteen years of age. Though he typically remained elusive, he did make the occasional appearance. Like so many others, Kohaku wanted revenge against Naraku. Unlike most others, he was determined to see it through.

For the past year, there had hardly been any sign of the despicable hanyou. It was as if he had fallen off the face of the earth. They were sure he was up to something. Though most of his minions had been sacrificed to his cause, they were sure that he was not hiding due to fear. He was scheming. It's was what he did best. They could only hope to track him down and destroy him, before he set into motion whatever evil plan he was concocting.

"Awwww, fish again?!" whined a young red-headed kitsune.

"Keh! If you don't like it, then maybe you should start doing the hunting around here!" answered the gruff voice of the silver-haired hanyou.

"Don't be mean Inuyasha." Kagome chided lightheartedly. "I've got some rice. You can have some if you want Shippou."

The kitsune licked his tongue at Inuyasha, before turning back to Kagome. "Sure, I'd love some. It's better than just eating plain old fish."

"Feh!" the hanyou grunted.

Kagome ignored the gesture and went for her bag. She had replaced her yellow book bag that she'd used during high school. The poor bag had been completely destroyed a couple of years ago during an unpleasant incident with a hoard of rat demons. The bag she carried now was just as yellow as the one before it but was slightly larger. Now, instead of having to carry heavy books for studying, she could use all of the room for food, clothes and medical supplies.

Kagome dug deep into the yellow bag feeling about until her hand grazed over a large bag of rice. Wrapping her fingers around it, she pulled the bag out not realizing that something had been clinging to her arm. The notebook sized piece of paper was freed by a faint brush of air and wafted slowly to the ground a short distance from her.

"Hey, what's that?" Shippou inquired curiously, as he went to retrieve it.

Kagome handed the rice off to Sango, and gestured to the fox kit. "Here, let me see."

He eagerly handed her the paper and sat down next to her. "Oh, right, I was supposed to ask Kaede about this." she said.

The curious eyes of her companions landed on her, as Kagome studied the paper. "Hey Miroku, have you ever heard of this before?" she asked as she held the paper out in his general direction. The monk rose from his place on the other side of the fire, and made his way toward Kagome. "May I?" he asked Sango, who had been sitting next to Kagome.

The demon slayer narrowed her eyes at the monk. Shippou was sitting on one side of Kagome, and she was sitting on the other side. Clearly, he was asking to take her place next to Kagome. "You'd better behave yourself, monk." she warned sternly.

"Why Sango, what ever do you mean?" Miroku asked with his usual mock innocence.

The slayer's eyes only narrowed further. "You know exactly what I mean, you lecherous monk!"

"My dearest Sango, such an accusation wounds me deeply." Placing his hand over his chest in a theatrical gesture, he continued, "I love only you."

The demon huntress scoffed as she scooted to the side allowing him room to sit. "Yeah, well that never stopped you any other time." she murmured quietly.

Before he could think to respond the wavering sheet of paper to his right drew his attention. "My arm's getting tired here." Kagome grumbled as she used her free hand to support her arm.

"Oh, yes," he said as he took the paper from Kagome's hand. He sat in the newly available space between Kagome and Sango, and began looking the paper over. The quality of the paper was foreign to him. It was smooth and somewhat shiny. It was starkly different from the paper of this time. On the paper was a large jewel-encrusted amulet. The outer edges were gold. In its center, there was encased a large emerald. Each corner of the amulet had an arrow shaped edge, with smaller jewels embedded into them. At the top, there was a red jewel, to the right, there was a yellow jewel, at the bottom, was a white jewel, and on the left, was a blue jewel. Miroku began rubbing his chin thoughtfully before asking, "Where did you get this?"

"My brother Sota." she said as she pulled a small pot out of her bag for the rice. "He said it was something he was learning about in school; an old fairytale. Since it was kinda around this time, he wanted me to see if someone had ever heard of it."

"Hmm." the monk turned his attention back to the paper. Something about that amulet did strike a chord in his memory, but he couldn't quite get a hold of it. He continued to study the picture a bit longer willing his memories to surface. Just as he was prepared to accept defeat, and return the paper to Kagome, he noticed the small printed letters that had been hiding beneath his right thumb. The words read: The amulet of Makka Doragon.

That was all that was needed to draw his memory to the surface. "Yes." he said quietly. "I have heard of this before. When I was young, Master Mushin told me the tale of Youichi's downfall."

"Youichi?" Sango, Shippou, and Kagome all asked at the same time. Inuyasha, who was sitting off by himself, acted as if he wasn't paying attention though a single white triangular ear turned in their direction.

"Yes, Miroku answered quietly. About three hundred years ago, the north was ruled by a powerful leopard demon named Kanagawa Youichi. This amulet was used to control his enormous three headed dragon. It was said that the dragon was immensely powerful... unstoppable even.

"Youichi used the amulet to keep the beast under his explicit control. He used the dragon itself to impose his will upon his people and to visit his wrath upon his enemies. Finally, it was discovered that Youichi had gone mad with power and the people under his rein began to turn against him. His cruelty and insanity had become too much to endure. But with his control over the dragon, it would be difficult to defeat him. In the end, Youichi's downfall turned out to be… a beautiful princess." The monk let the last word slide off his tongue silkily as a small smile formed on his lips. _'Yes, the princess must have been a true beauty indeed.'_

The sharp jab of an elbow to his ribs jarred Miroku from his thoughts and drew his attention to the woman at his side. "Get on with the story monk." grumbled Sango.

"Oh, yes of course my beloved Sango." said the monk as he offered a placating smile. "Anyway, Youichi's most powerful general, a panther youkai named Hiro spearheaded the revolt against him. Hiro betrayed Youichi, by forming a secret alliance with Tokushima, Akio, and the lord of the east. Akio's sources had informed him that Youichi was planning to expand his in the upcoming months. With this discovery, the old priest knew that Youichi would likely start with the east. As it is today, the east was ruled by a family of powerful priests and priestesses. As powerful as they were, they were still human so Youichi would have considered them an easy target.

"After much consideration, a plan was concocted in which Akio would need to risk the life of his only daughter. Under the guise of forming an alliance that he knew the dishonorable Youichi would not uphold, he offered his beloved daughter Izumi, as his bride. Youichi agree and accepted the human female as his mate.

"True to the vow she had made to her father, Lady Izumi managed to successfully steal the amulet. Without the powerful relic and the exclusive command it granted him, the northern lord fell quickly. General Hiro himself was the one to deliver the killing blow. With his demise, Hiro inherited Youichi's land while the responsibility of guarding the amulet fell to Lady Izumi. Because the dragon was so dangerous Izumi, together with several other powerful priestesses placed the creature under a spell which caused it to fall into a deep sleep. It was then taken to a secret location and bound with enchanted locks and four heavy locks. To keep them from falling into the wrong hands, the keys were separated and hidden in specific locations in each region. One was hidden in the east, one in the west, one in the north, and one in the south.

"Eventually, Lady Izumi and Lord Hiro married, their influence spreading throughout the land. That is why even to this day the northern region is made up of demons, humans and hanyou. It is the one place where all are treated as equals."

"Wow." said Kagome as she took the paper back from him. "All of that from this one picture. Thanks Miroku! That was some story."

"My pleasure." the monk answered with a small nod.

"Rice's ready!" Sango announced pulling the pot away from the fire.

"Great!" said Shippou as he rubbed his hands together eagerly. "I'm starved!"

With that, the companions had their rice and fish. Afterwards Inuyasha took up his post in one of the tall trees while Miroku leaned against his chosen boulder on the other side of the camp. Kagome bedded down in her sleeping bag, while Shippou, who now had a sleeping bag of his own did the same. Kirara transformed, allowing Sango to sleep against the lush fur of her belly and in no time at all, they had all fallen asleep.

________________________________________________________________________

Alright my darlings! As some of you know this story has been posted before. I had pulled it and now I am editing and posting it again. I will do the work as quickly as possible as I am eager to catch back up to where I was. I'm kinda glad I did this because it allowed me to clean up some things and fix some minor plot holes. ^_^'

That's one drawback about writing such a long story, it's hard to remember stuff from chapter one when you sit down to write chapter forty! And, if you're lazy like I am, you might find yourself reluctant to go back and skim through everything.

For those of you who are reading this for the first time, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and will also enjoy the entire story! I will warn you thought that it's a long one!! After the 41 chapters I have already written, I am estimating that the story is three quarters finished, maybe slightly less.

The next chapter will be edited and posted within the next few days.


	2. The Game Begins

Remnants of the Spider

The Game Begins

"Are you able to stand?"

"I am very weak… and I've lost a lot of blood… I do not believe I can manage on my own."

"Here," said Izanami. "Allow me to help you up."

But before the young priestess could move to assist the injured male, Akira grabbed her by the arm causing the miko to start slightly. "Forgive my discourtesy," she said hastily to no one in particular before she pulled Izanami away. The priestess stumbled after her and was pulled a short distance from the stranger.

"Forgive me Lady Iza," Akira began in a hushed voice. "but you do not know this man. He could be dangerous. Are you certain it is wise to aid him?"

"Akira, he has been brutally injured! He will die if his injuries are not properly tended."

"But My Lady, it is not your responsibility to care for him. He is a complete stranger to you. Besides, you cannot bring him to the castle; your father surely will not approve."

At that, Izanami's expression turned thoughtful. "You are right, Father will not approve." her voice was quiet and reflective. The priestess rubbed her chin pensively for a few moments before a solution surfaced in her mind. "I know!" she announced suddenly. "There is a range of mountains to the east of here. I believe there are caves there as well. We shall take him there and tend to his wounds." Falling into silence after her declaration the miko thought over her plan. She would like to have provided better shelter for the poor fellow, but she supposed it could not be helped.

"But Lady Iza, that is not what…"

"Silence Akira!" the miko ordered more severely than she had intended. Allowing her voice to soften she continued, "You well know that I cannot abandon him! It is against my very nature to turn away from someone who is in trouble. Now please help me move him; I cannot do it on my own." A moment of silence passed between them, and seeing the uncertainty in Akira's eyes, Izanami gave her an uncompromising look. "Come," she announced sternly before turning on her heel and heading back to the injured man.

Sighing, Akira's shoulders slumped in defeat before she turned and she followed her lady back.

Izanami immediately began issuing her orders and the man was carefully lifted from the ground. Between the two powerful women Naraku's weight was supported easily and the women followed Izanami to the mountains.

The small group traveled mostly in silence with only the occasional hiss or whimper of pain that emitted from the injured man. Passing through wooded areas and then a small village, the women eventually arrived in a spacious glade from which the mountains they sought came into view. Soon enough, they had located a suitable cave in which to house the injured Naraku.

Upon their arrival, Izanami sent Mai on a search for medicinal herbs while Akira collected moss and grass which could be used as a temporary bedding. While she waited for the women to return, Izanami turned her attention to Naraku's injuries. It would be difficult working in the dark, but fortunately the sky was clear allowing streams of moonlight to pour into their selected cave.

She quickly noted that his haori was tattered with few areas which were not covered in blood and dirt. Instinctively reaching forward to begin a more thorough assessment, the miko paused her eye seeking his in the dark. A faint blush bled into her cheeks when she realized that she would need to remove at least some of his clothing.

"Forgive me Naraku-San, but I will have to remove your haori."

Weakly nodding his understanding, Naraku assisted as much as he could in removing the blood-soaked clothing. As it was pulled away, Izanami absently noted the high quality of his attire. She briefly wondered why a man of such apparent affluence was traveling alone at such a late hour.

Once the silken outer robe was removed and cast aside, she was able to see that he also wore a white under kimono which was significantly cleaner, and somewhat less damaged. It was stained in places but the sleeves were relatively undamaged and could be torn into strips to bandage his wounds.

With a series of soft hisses and light groans the final layer was cautiously peeled away and Naraku fell heavily to the cave floor. Izanami winced in sympathy for his pain. "I am sorry Naraku-San. I hope I am not aggravating your pain too badly."

"No… no need to apologize… you are too kind to lend me your aid."

A gentle smile settled on Izanami's lips before she focused on her work. "I will have to shred your under kimono." she informed, compassion shining in her emerald eyes.

Naraku nodded his agreement, and Izanami quickly set to the task. She tore the kimono into several strips discarding the ones that were covered in blood and placing the clean ones across her lap. When she was finally finished, she reached for the small vessel of water which she was in the habit of carrying about the waist of her hakama. It wasn't much, but it would have to do for now.

Being mindful of her limited water supply, Izanami moistened a strip of cloth and began cleaning his wounds. Some of the blood had dried making it difficult to remove completely but she did the best she could. The most severe of the wounds was a deep gash across his stomach. It was long and deep and it pained her to even look at it. After she had been working for several moments, Mai returned. Akira returned a short time later, and placed the bedding material a short distance from Naraku's prone body. Izanami took the herbs from Mai, and did what she could to disinfect the wounds. When she was finished, she wrapped his midsection, and left shoulder with the remaining strips of cloth. When she was finally satisfied that she had done all she could, she had Mai, and Akira help her place Naraku on the makeshift futon.

"Lady Iza," Mai spoke up, "if we do not return to the castle soon, your father will begin to worry."

"I know Mai. You and Akira wait outside, I shall join you momentarily."

The women exchanged a look before reluctantly retreating to the outside of the cave.

Kneeling to Naraku's side, she carefully brushed several stray hairs away from his eyes. "Naraku-San, my apologies, but I must leave you for now. I will return in the morning to redress your wounds and bring you food and water. Will you be all right here alone?"

Dark lashes fluttered opened, and Naraku focused his attention on Izanami. "I believe I will be all right for the night. But are you certain you will return in the morning?"

Izanami smiled reassuringly. "Yes, I am certain. Good evening to you Naraku-San. I shall see you in the morning." With that, she slowly rose to her feet and made her way out of the cave. She gave the man one last look over her shoulder, and found that he had already fallen asleep. She smiled contently, and left the cave.

Exiting the cave, the priestess looked to her friends and guardians before giving a quick nod. "Let us be off." she said quietly. With that, Akira took the lead, while Izanami walked behind her and as usual, Mai followed behind. For several paces the women traveled in silence. When they were far enough away from the cave, Akira was the first to speak. "My Lady," she began, striving to sound casual, "Did I hear you tell that man that you would return in the morning?"

Izanami's eyes widened slightly, but she attempted to keep any signs of uncertainty from her voice when she spoke. "Not that you should have been listening, but yes I did. His wounds are far from healed, and he will require additional treatment and nourishment."

Having known the young priestess all of her life, Akira was well aware that it would be difficult to deter Izanami from the course of action she had decided upon. Still, she was uncertain if it was wise to continue to assist this stranger. Having seen his wounds, the hanyou had become very suspicious of him. Something about them did not seem right and if she had to guess, she would have said that they were self inflicted. Why would someone do such a thing? All in all, she simply did not trust this Naraku and she certainly did not wish for Izanami to spend more time in his presence.

"What of your father?" the hanyou asked suddenly.

"Yes," Mai chimed in. "your father will certainly not approve of you…"

"My father will not know of this. It is not necessary for him to know what I am doing at all times." Then raising her nose in the air Izanami added "Besides, I'm an adult now, and he cannot tell me what to do anymore."

Mai resisted the urge to laugh. "Ah, what shall we tell him then?"

Giving a few moments of thought to the cat demon's words, Izanami finally said. "It may not be necessary to tell him anything. He well knows that I have been working in the village these past few weeks."

"Hn," Akira snorted quietly and the women fell into silence again, their measured steps taking them home.

Back at the cave a wicked smile formed on Naraku's lips. The seeds had been sown at last. He had spent the last several months seeking information, regarding a long forgotten legend; the legend of The Red Dragon, a creature that was said to possess unimaginable power.

At long last, he finally managed to locate the Tokushima clan. According to the information he had obtained, Tokushima Izumi, a human priestess, had the dragon sealed away centuries ago. Its location a secret to this day. If his sources were correct, Lady Izanami, was a direct descendant of that very priestess. If anyone could reveal to him the secret of the dragon's location, it was her. In addition, she would likely have access to the amulet that would grant him exclusive control over the creature.

The young woman seemed to have a very caring heart and more importantly, she seemed to be very trusting. _'How very fortuitous.'_ His smile broadened slightly. It would likely be easier than he had anticipated convincing the woman to reveal the location of both the amulet, and the dragon. If there was anything he, Naraku was good at, it was manipulation. Anyone else would have simply taken the woman prisoner, and held her ransom forcing her family into giving him what he desired. Naraku however, had always taken a great deal of pleasure in watching others do exactly what he wished of them, especially when they did not even realize it.

Over the years Naraku had created many incarnations, many of whom tended to be prone disloyalty and none of them had possessed the power necessary to put an end to his enemies. They were useless, every single one of them! Naraku's eyes narrowed angrily.

But, with the dragon under his control he would be utterly unstoppable. He would exact his revenge upon his enemies and destroy any who dared to appose him. Now he had finally found her; Lady Izanami,bhis key to ultimate power. It was only a matter of time...

Settling in for the night Izanami sighed in content, a small smile forming on her lips. Fortunately, she had not run into her father upon her return to the castle. She would prefer not to lie to him if she could avoid it.

Her eyes drifting closed, the image of Naraku surfaced into her mind. He was rather handsome, she noted with a twinge of guilty pleasure. Having tended his injuries she had been gifted with the opportunity to see his bare chest and powerful arms. The memory caused a light blush to color her cheeks.

It wasn't that she had never dressed a wound before, it was simply that she typically cared for women and children. Her father deemed it improper for her to do such things for a man so she'd never had a chance to do something like that before.

That night, sleep would not come easy for young Izanami. She was unusually impatient for the morning to come. _'Sleep well Naraku-San. I shall return to you in the morning.' _

In a small clearing, the first rays of sunlight were trickling through the surrounding trees. Cool and crisp, the morning air plaited the trees causing their branches to sway and dance. All was quiet, and calm, and peaceful and…

"Enough sleep already! Time to wake up!" groused an irate hanyou. "In case you haven't noticed, Naraku's still on the loose and we need to find him!"

Kagome rubbed her eyes sleepily reluctantly pulled herself to a sitting position. "Keep your shirt on there hasn't been any sign of Naraku in months."

"Keh! That just means the bastard's up to something. The quicker we find him the better!"

Rubbing the back of his neck the monk sat up. "I hate to admit it, but Inuyasha is probably right. The last time Naraku vanished for such a long period of time, he was creating a stronger body for himself."

"Course I'm right! If it weren't for you humans stopping to rest all the time, I could have found him ages ago!"

"Yes, us pathetic humans are always holding you back." Sango grumbled sarcastically.

"Humph! Just hurry it up already! We've got a lot of ground to cover today."

The hanyou's orders were followed by a series of moans and groans as the little group tore themselves from the relative comfort of their respective beddings. Sango helped Kagome prepare a quick breakfast of Ramen, and the group had their morning meal.

Soon after, they broke down their small camp and headed east. There had been rumors that Naraku's newest castle was somewhere in the eastern province. It wasn't much to go on, but it was all they had.

They had traveled for nearly half the morning before they were visited by a long absent acquaintance.

SMACK!!

Inuyasha slapped the side of his neck hard and immediately pulled it away to determine what had bitten him. A small flattened form immediately popped back into its previous three dimensional shape.

"So it's you again Myoga. Long time no see." the hanyou bit out sarcastically.

The flea found his barring and executed a low bow. "Lord Inuyasha, I bring you word on Naraku. My sources tell me that there is a powerful miasma approximately two days travel from here. I believe it is Naraku's newest castle."


	3. A Brush With Death

Remnants of the Spider

A Brush With Death

A\N: For those of you who were wondering why this story was started over, please see my profile page. Thanks.

"Lord Inuyasha. I bring you word on Naraku. My sources tell me that there is a powerful miasma approximately two days travel from here. I believe it is Naraku's newest castle."

"You heard the flea," the half demon announced to his friends, "We'll get that bastard this time!"

"You must drink it all Naraku-San. You are very dehydrated and you need plenty of fluids so that your body can repair itself."

The dark-haired male nodded and took the proffered decanter of water. Taking several large gulps, he swallowed the cool liquid before placing the container nearby on the cave floor. "Thank you Izanami, You are too kind." he told her.

Izanami smiled softly. "It is not necessary to thank me as it is the duty of a priestess to help those in need. Have you had enough to eat?"

Naraku looked at the remains of the rice, fish and dumplings she had brought him. She had brought enough food for a small army. "Yes, I could not possibly eat another bite."

"Good. Now that you have eaten, it is time to change your wrappings. Are you able to stand?"

He gave a halfhearted smile before attempting to pull himself up. Seeing his difficulty Izanami quickly shouldered the pouch containing her supplies and made her way to his side. As carefully as she could she helped pull him up to his feet. Failing to repress the blush that came to her cheeks, she wrapped his arm around her shoulder so that she was able to help bear his weight. "There is a stream nearby." she explained. "We need to go there so that I can clean your wounds properly before I wrap them again."

Naraku nodded in agreement and the two slowly exited the cave. Crimson eyes scanned the area covertly and Naraku immediately noticed that the cat demon, and the hanyou that had previously accompanied her before were not in the immediate area. Keeping his voice neutral he asked, "Where are your guardians?"

"They are nearby." she answered. "They would not allow me to come alone so I told them to scout the area for danger. I do not require their assistance for the task of seeing to your wounds. I have tended the injured throughout my entire life. I could do it in my sleep." she declared with an air of pride.

_'Foolish woman,'_ Naraku thought as he suppressed a malevolent smile. _'Your trusting nature will turn out to be your greatest folly. If I had desired to do so, I could kill you right now and by the time your guardians arrived it would be far too late. You are only fortunate that I need you to remain alive… for now at least. Once you give me the information I require…'_

"We have arrived Naraku-San. Please sit here near the water and I will clean your wounds."

Izanami helped him lower himself to the ground and took her place beside him. She immediately went to work removing the wrappings from his torso. As she peeled the layers away she was able to see the dried blood that had seeped into the cloth strips. Wincing quietly the miko carefully pulled them away from his skin. Without the bandages she was able to see that the medicinal herbs had apparently done their work in preventing infection. Satisfied with her preliminary examination she began searching through her bag for new bandages. Retrieving several strips of clean white cloth, she gave most of them to him while she went to the water to dampen the few she had remaining. She returned in less than a moment and giving him an apologetic look, began to clean the wounds.

Initially Naraku recoiled at the cold water, but he soon relaxed under her gentle touch. As the blood was washed away, Izanami was able to see that some healing had occurred, but the wounds were still in need of treatment. As she smoothed the soft material over his chest and shoulder, she could not escape the guilty pleasure she felt every time she touched him. A part of her wanted to be ashamed, but she just couldn't help herself. He was a beautiful creature after all and the feel of his toned body, even through the wet cloth made her feel pleasantly warm and caused her cheeks to flush with color.

A small smirk tugged at the corner of Naraku's lips as he watched the priestess work. Though she avoided meeting his eyes, her fascination with his body was evident in her scent and the pink stains that colored her cheeks.

"You seem to be a bit shy," Naraku drawled smoothly. "I was under the impression that you had done this sort of thing before."

Izanami's blush intensified as she carefully washed away the last remains of blood from his well defined torso. For a time she did not answer him, as she mentally debated whether or not to tell him the truth. Would he loose faith in her if she informed him that her experience was limited to women and children?

Her fundamental sense of honesty won out and she finally said, "I suppose I am. I have never cared for a man before; young boys, but never a man. I hope you will not thing poorly of me for it." Still avoiding his eyes, she went into her bag again, and retrieved a small container of salve.

"Not at all." said Naraku as he watched her apply the thick dark cream to his skin.

A moment of silence passed between them before Naraku spoke up again. "So Izanami, I hope you do not think it improper of me to ask, but I would like very much if you could tell me a little about yourself."

"What is it Inuyasha? Do you smell something?" asked Kagome, concern evident in the faint tremble of her voice.

"Yeah, it's Naraku's miasma." The half demon looked around and scented the air. Once he was sure of his direction, he offered Kagome his back. "Come on, it's this way. Let's hurry."

Kagome quickly climbed onto his back before Shippou attached himself to her shoulder. Kirara transformed and Miroku and Sango hopped on before the fire-cat took off into the forest. As they approached a sizable clearing the scent of the miasma became more and more pronounced. Soon even the humans could smell it and Shippou was gradually becoming nauseous. Soon, a small range of mountains came into view, and Inuyasha skidded to a stop. The castle had to be somewhere nearby. Allowing the miko to slide off his back the half-demon began a visual scan of the area.

"Something about this area seems very strange." said Kagome as an unpleasant chill went down her spine.

"So, you can sense it too then?" asked Miroku.

"Yeah, I can't quite figure out what it is though."

"There!" Inuyasha yelled suddenly, his clawed finger pointing to an area high on the mountain. When they turned to see the source of his agitation they immediately noticed a structure protruding from the face of the mountain. The building's size classified it as nothing less than a mansion. "That's gotta be it! Come on, let's go!" the hanyou announced, his hand instinctively finding the hilt of his sword.

"No wait!" said Miroku before he placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder "When have you ever known Naraku to make things this easy? Something is not right here."

"You're right." said Kagome as she positioned an arrow against her bowstring. A short distance to their right a trail led up the mountain toward the building.

"I can sense a strange energy in this area." Narrowing her eyes and focusing her senses the miko sought out the energy's source. "I can feel it, its right in front of us!" she announced before stepping to the front of the group. Releasing her arrow, she watched with interest as the now luminous projectile sailed through the air. At a certain point the arrow seemed to pass through a wall they had not previously noticed. It only became visible as a strange wave spread out in all directions, its appearance nearly identical to rippling water. At that same point, the arrow's trajectory changed marginally before it disappeared altogether. "I knew it! There is something there!"

"A barrier?" Sango wondered.

"Perhaps." Miroku answered thoughtfully, "But then why did it allow the arrow to pass through instead of deflecting it?"

"I think it's a trap!" Kagome warned.

"Keh! So what if it is?! It's always a trap but if Naraku's up there we're going! If there's a barrier involved I can handle it!"

Drawing his sword, he held it in front of him and focused his youki into the blade. Swirls of demonic power turned Tetsusaiga from silver to red and the half-demon leapt forward, his weapon splitting the air in one powerful strike.

Just like before with Kagome's arrow the same ripple radiated in all directions at a certain point. This time however it was much more pronounced and after a few tense seconds the illusion was dispersed. What had only a moment ago been an easy passage up the mountain, was now a steep drop into an enormous crater. As the half demon moved forward to inspect he was able to see that there were huge jagged rocks lining the bottom. Had Inuyasha rushed off to head up the trail as he had intended he would have fallen off the cliff and into the craggy rocks below.

"I knew it," Kagome breathed quietly. Before they could decide on an alternate route up the mountain large billowing clouds of miasma rose from the pit. The thick toxic fumes swiftly plumed out around them instantly making it hard to see or breath.

"Get back!" Inuyasha yelled as he grabbed Kagome around the waist and leaped away from the poisonous smog. Miroku grabbed Shippou before he and Sango mounted Kirara and made a hasty retreat. Flying high into the air, the fire-cat attempted to escape the dangerous fumes. Retrieving two gas masks, Sango used one for herself and gave the other to Miroku.

Inuyasha and Kagome had moved back several yards but the miasma continued to chase after them. The toxic gas wilted the grass and blackened the trees as it continued spread its deadly tendrils in pursuit of its intended victims. Unable to escape it fully, Kagome began to cough violently.

"Kagome, are you alright?!" asked the hanyou.

Through her coughs the miko managed to tell him, "You have to put me down… I need to try and purify it."

The hanyou reluctantly agreed and skidded to a stop. Quickly getting to her feet Kagome loaded another arrow. Under a wave of dizziness the miko aimed and loosed her arrow. The blazing pink projectile tore through the toxic clouds leaving clean air in its path.

Unfortunately, before anyone could even sigh in relief a hoard of demons swarmed up from the depths of the pit. "Stay back Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha as his muscles tensed in preparation to attack. Running forward, he drew his sword and slashed through one demon after another, his blade all but a blur as the demons were cleanly torn apart against its sharp edge.

From high above, Sango's boomerang was launched into the fray. The weapon's trajectory was scarcely altered as its unforgiving edge slashed through a bird youkai before it continued on its set path. The boomerang shredded through several more demons as its momentum naturally went into reverse and it made its way back to its owner.

Around them all hell had broken loose as swarms and swarms of demons continued to rise from the pit.

Inuyasha, having barged right into the center of the innumerable creatures put his treasured sword to good use in destroying every demon within his reach. His movements swift and sure, the hanyou's assault was relentless as he depleted their numbers and bided his time. With the limited visibility imposed by the miasma and the demons themselves, he couldn't chance using his more powerful attacks as he was uncertain to the location of his friends.

Still firing her arrows, Kagome had backed herself against a large tree hoping to prevent demons from surprising her from behind. She wasn't sure how many arrows she had fired but she was beginning to tire and still her efforts were just barely keeping the miasma at bay. Each projectile destroyed several demos as it cleansed the billowing plumes yet they still seemed to be facing an uphill struggle, the upper hand remaining frustratingly out of reach.

The fight droned on for several moments before Miroku sighted something that drew his immediate concern. "Sango, you have to take us down!" the monk informed his eyes following the retreating miko. As it was bound to happen, several demons had made their way past Inuyasha. While Kagome managed to purify most of them a single eel-like youkai had evaded her arrows and come too close for her to fire another. The priestess was forced to flee for her life.

"Kirara!" yelled Sango. The fire-cat understood the unvoiced order and immediately changed direction. Swooping close to the ground, Kirara allowed Miroku to jump off while she snapped her jaws around the back of the demon's neck. The fire-cat made quick work of snapping the upper portion of the creature's spine before disposing of it with a toss of her large head. "Stay with Kagome!" Sango ordered the monk. "I have to go back and help Inuyasha!"

"Right!" Miroku agreed as he watched her turn and head back into the chaos. Pivoting on his heel, he found the priestess on the ground both hands rubbing her ankle. "Are you okay Kagome?"

"Yeah, I think so." She then rose to her feet and loaded another arrow. "This miasma is everywhere. We have to find out where it's coming from." Kagome panted.

The monk nodded slightly. The miasma was only one of their problems; there was also the problem of the demons. "Stay behind me Kagome." Miroku ordered as he reached into his robes. He flung several sutras at the demons that came near.

Even as they fought together, the swarms of demons did not seem to deplete significantly. Finally Miroku decided he'd had enough. "Inuyasha, get out of there!" the monk ordered sternly. The hanyou had barely turned around before he saw Miroku reaching for the rosary beads sealed the curs of his right hand.

"Wind Tunnel!"

Instinctively the hanyou's muscles tensed and flexed and Inuyasha was propelled from the dangerous winds. Unable to escape the vacuum dozens upon dozens of demons were drawn into the void along with dangerous clouds of miasma.

"Miroku, no!!" Kagome yelled frantically. "You're taking in the miasma!"

The monk ignored her warning and continued to draw the demons into the void. It was only the familiar buzzing of the poisonous saimyoushou that caused the monk to reseal his hand. As the toxins swam through his body, the monk fell to his knees, cool droplets of sweat trickling from his brow.

"Miroku!" cried Kagome.

"Don't worry about me," he told her. "You have to help the others!"

Kagome immediately went to the monk's side using her arrows to provide cover and prevent any of the youkai from getting close to his now prone form.

Soon the number of demons had dwindled down to just a stray few, but danger continued to drift around them in the form of deadly toxic fumes. By now, the entire group was beginning to feel the effects.

Just as Inuyasha slashed through the last demon a bright pink flair caught his attention. On the other side of the cavity stood a figure dressed in traditional red and white.

_'Kikyou…'_

The priestess had fired an arrow down through the miasma and into the pit below. They could not see it from where they stood but Kikyou could clearly see an enormous vat deep in the crater. It contained thick black slurry concocted from many demons and was the source of Naraku's miasma.

In a blaze of pink, her arrow sank into the disgusting black sludge purifying it instantly. As the air around them cleared, everyone looked up to see Kikyou calmly positioning another arrow against her bowstring. Before anyone could question why, the priestess loosed the second arrow. As it whipped through the air Kagome's eyes widened in shock as the arrow made it's way directly toward her. The young miko had just seconds to move out of the way before the brightly glowing shaft whizzed by her and found its target between the eyes of the large reptile demon that had been stalking up behind her.

Trembling, Kagome fell to the ground unsure what to make of Kikyou's actions. Sure she had just saved her from a demon, but had she jumped to the right instead of the left, the arrow would have gotten her instead. She was left with the impression that the other miko couldn't have cared less one way or the other. If she had, she would have at least warned her!

The entire group fell silent as they looked to Kagome, then to Inuyasha, then to Kikyou. In turn, the undead priestess merely stared in their general direction looking as if she didn't have a care in the world. She stayed that way for only a moment before she slung her bow back onto her shoulder. "Naraku is not here." she announced to no one in particular before she pivoted on her heel and began to walk away.

For a moment Inuyasha just stood there staring at the spot where Kikyou had just stood. When his brain began to function again, he turned and quickly made his way to Kagome's side. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." she told him quietly as a strange uneasiness washed over her. "A-aren't you umm…going to go after her?"

The hanyou looked away guiltily. "Maybe I should… if Naraku's not here, then maybe she knows where we can find him."

Kagome nodded solemnly and an awkward silence descended on the group as Inuyasha turned and quickly raced off in search of the other priestess.

________________________________________________________________________

UGH!!!! SO. MUCH. EDITING!!!! This is driving me crazy!!! I may just edit up to chapter ten or so and then post the rest of the chapters. This is turning out to be far more tedious than I thought it would be. And I thought it would be fairly tedious in the first place!


	4. Uncertainty

Remnants of the Spider

Uncertainty

_______________________________________________________________________

The small group of friends watched Inuyasha's retreating form as he disappeared into the nearby woods. A heavy silence filled the air, no one daring to speak. Finally a slight grunt drew Kagome's attention and she turned to locate its source. "Miroku!"

The priestess immediately ran to the monk's side, and was quickly accompanied by the rest of her friends.

"Miroku, are you okay?" a concerned Sango asked as she kneeled to the ground on his other side.

Attempting to put on a brave front, the monk nodded slightly. "I-I just need to rest for a moment… I'm fine… I-I'll be fine."

"It's the miasma." Kagome said quietly. "You took in too much of the miasma." Placing her hand behind his head she told him, "Lie back, I'm gonna try and purify it."

A curt nod signaled his agreement and he allowed her to help him recline. The monk felt his heart racing in his chest as beads of sweat rolled across his face. The poison was spreading quickly causing light tremors to wrack his body. He was feeling increasingly dizzy and uncomfortably nauseous.

"Is he going to be okay?" Shippou asked worriedly.

"He'll be fine." Kagome assured. "I just have to destroy the poison."

Kneeling beside him, Kagome inched a bit closer and began concentrating on her powers. Soon she felt the familiar tingle of her miko energy as it gathered to the palms of her hands. Placing her brightly glowing palms over his chest she instructed, "Just try and take deep breaths okay?"

He nodded again and attempted to remain calm. Kagome returned his nod with one of her own and then took a deep breath. She allowed her powers to flow from her palms and a pale pink mist began to flow and wrap around Miroku's body. From the top of his head to the tips of his toes, Kagome's powers enveloped him completely.

The jolting of his muscles which had been growing more violent by the minute gradually began to calm. Following her instructions the monk breathed deeply inhaling some of the soft pink vapors as he did. Soon, his nausea began to recede and the tremors stopped altogether. His vertigo ebbed away into nothing and his strength returned to normal.

The priestess slowed the flow of her powers and eventually tapered it off. The pink glow faded from her hands and she opened her eyes. "Did it work? How do you feel?"

The monk sat up slowly. "I-I think I'm okay. I feel much a lot better now. Thank you Kagome."

"You did it!" Shippou cried ecstatically.

Kagome smiled weakly before falling back onto her bottom. She managed to catch herself on a shaky arm before she could topple over completely.

"Kagome!" her friends cried in unison.

Holding up a hand she assured "I'm okay, I'm okay." she took a deep breath before adding, "At least I didn't pass out this time. I think I'm getting better at this."

Seeking to comfort her in spite of her words, Shippou dived into her lap and wrapped his short arms around her. Kagome absently began rubbing his shaggy red hair as she slowly regained her breath. The skill of using her powers to heal was one that was only recently learned and it was by no means perfected.

Fiery spirit aside, Kagome had never been much of a fighter, not in the physical sense anyway. Her friends had always protected her but she finally decided that it was time to learn how to protect herself. It was this desire that prompted her to embrace her heritage and learn to control her powers. For the last two years she had been squeezing in time whenever she could to take lessons from Kaede. She had been surprised with how much there was to learn.

The elder miko had taught her that the most powerful miko were typically able to utilize four different types of power. Purification, sealing, barriers and healing. Purification was the easiest to learn as it was the power she employed when using her sacred arrows. She soon learned that she was able to blast purification powers from the palms of her hands, and even channel the power into her bow. This ability had since come in handy for enemies that came too close. Unfortunately, she didn't get much practice in using it because Inuyasha rarely left her side during battles. It was for that reason that she would sometimes forget that she could do it at all. Having him protect her all the time was becoming more of a hindrance than a help. She had hoped that the increase in her skills would cause the hanyou to hold a higher level of respect for her, but for the most part all he did was complain about the time she was taking away from shard collecting or chasing Naraku.

In spite of his protests however, she continued her training. She learned barriers next and then sealing. The creation of a barrier had been somewhat difficult to master as it was significantly different than what she had been used to. It required a great deal more concentration and control. Sealing was much the same, but, required more concentration still. Healing was relatively simple, but as she had not had years to perfect it, it tended to sap her strength. Her first few attempts had ended in her blacking out. Overly protective as always, Inuyasha had demanded that she stop, but Kaede had assured that it would become easier on her with repeated use. Already she could see the truth in the elder miko's words as she yet remained conscious.

"Are you certain you are alright Kagome?" the monk's quiet words cut into her thoughts.

"Yeah, I just need to rest for a few minutes."

Miroku shot a surreptitious glance in the direction Inuyasha had gone before turning back to her. "Well, there's no reason we need to leave now. Inuyasha should be back soon enough. We can just wait here for him to return."

At the mention of the hanyou's name Kagome's lips twisted wryly. "Yeah." she said quietly as she pulled Shippou a bit closer.

Seeing the crestfallen look on her friend's face Sango added, "Maybe Kikyou has information on Naraku's whereabouts."

Kagome didn't respond and lowered her head to rest her chin in Shippou's hair. Drawing her attention Miroku gestured for the for the demon slayer to sit at his side. Sango gave him a wary look but took a place beside him anyway. Shrinking to her normal size, Kirara mewed quietly before leaping into the slayer's lap. Quiet tension filled the air again and each of the miko's took turns steeling covert glances at her dispirited countenance.

It was always like this when Inuyasha went after Kikyou. Everyone knew how Inuyasha felt about Kikyou, and everyone knew how Kagome felt about Inuyasha. It seemed that only the hanyou himself remained blind to it. Was he truly so oblivious, or did he simply not care?

'_You'd think I'd be used to this by now.'_ Kagome scolded herself mentally. '_It's been four years for Kami sakes!'_

Four years of traveling feudal Japan with her friends. Four years of hunting and searching for Shikon fragments. Four years of fighting demons and narrowly escaping certain death. And four years of unrequited love. _'What's going to happen? How is this all going to end? Eventually… eventually, Inuyasha is going to have to make a choice. He'll have to! Who will he choose? What if… What will I do if he chooses her?' _A slight whimper was building in Kagome's throat, but she squashed it ruthlessly. _'No more tears!' _she told herself adamantly. _'No more tears!! I have spent entirely too much time crying over him!' _She sighed quietly. _'But… what can I do? I love him. Doesn't he know how much this is hurting me?'_

Chestnut eyes sparkled with unshed tears as Kagome looked to the sky. _'Even if he does choose me… how will I feel? Will I truly be happy?'_

Though she was certain of her love for Inuyasha, the young priestess was really beginning to question whether or not a future was possible with him. If she was honest with herself, the fact of the matter was that she simply could not trust him. Sure he was reliable when she was in trouble and he'd never actually lied to her, but... could he ever truly pledge his heart to her, her and her alone? Based on what she had seen the answer, if there was one, didn't seem very promising.

A light rustle of sun parched grass drew the collective attention of his friends as Inuyasha slowly entered the clearing. Keeping his eyes carefully averted from those around him he announced, "She umm, didn't know where he was."

"Hmm, I guess that's why you were gone so long." Kagome muttered bitterly.

Even from the distance between them he heard her quiet accusation. "And just what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Just forget it Inuyasha." she said quietly.

Brows drawing together in anger, the kitsune was eager to speak on her behalf. "Inuyasha! You're such a jerk! You know how Kagome feels about…"

"No Shippou." Kagome told him as she rose to her feet.

"But…"

The miko captured his eyes and soundlessly petitioned his silence with a beseeching look.

His shoulders slumping, the kitsune relented, but not before fixing Inuyasha with a thunderous scowl.

"Keh! Let's just go." said the hanyou as he kneeled slightly to offer Kagome his back. His eyes widened slightly when he felt the rough material of Kagome's blue pants brush past him.

"I'll walk." he heard her say.

"Hey Kagome! What the hell's your problem…?"

"JUST DROP IT!!" she shrieked, her voice cracking with emotion. She spun away from him and began a purposeful march heading back the way they had come.

Shrinking back momentarily, the hanyou recovered quickly a snide remark springing to his lips. Before it could be voiced however, a masculine hand came to rest upon his shoulder. "It is probably best if you leave her be for now."

"Humph, whatever!" he said as he snatched away from the monk. He hadn't done anything wrong! Why was everyone turning against him all of a sudden? He'd just wanted to know if Kikyou had information about Naraku.

"Fine! We're leaving anyway!" He announced snappily as he stomped away from his friends. Making his way to the front of the front of the group, his fire rat haori brushed Kagome's arm as he passed her by. Miroku and Sango exchanged a look before they fell into step behind the miko and hanyou.

With a heavy sigh Kagome's anger deflated leaving only guilt in its place. She hated losing her temper with Inuyasha. It was just so hard dealing with his relationship with Kikyou. She wasn't stupid; she knew he still had feelings for Kikyou but she also knew he had feeling for her. The extent of his feelings, however, was another matter entirely. She hated feeling so insecure about the nature of their relationship, the future of their relationship, yet she dared not ask. Sure she could be direct and just ask him how he felt about her. But for all of her fool hearted bravery, Kagome feared what his answer might be. What if he really didn't feel for her what she felt for him? It would devastate her to hear such words.

So for the time being, she would continue to hold her silence. Ignorance was a fallacious security she knew, but for now it was the only true source of stability in her life.

_______________________________________________________________________

Appreciative green eyes drank in the sight offered by the dark haired male. Seated with his legs crossed in front of him, the male's long wavy hair cascaded in dark tendrils across his masculine shoulders and down his back. The beautifully toned muscles of his torso, covered only by the bandages she herself had the privilege of applying was a sight to behold even to the innocent eyes of a young priestess.

"You seem to be doing much better Naraku-San. Soon your wounds will no longer need to be wrapped." Izanami told him as she tucked the last strip of cloth into place. Sighing contently, she sat back on her heels to inspect her handy work.

Several yards away, Mai and Akira quietly kept watch over the proceedings while allowing the pair a measure of privacy.

"I do not trust that Naraku." Akira murmured bitterly, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Nor do I," Mai agreed, "But what do you suppose he could be up to? He has yet to show any malevolent intent toward either us or Lady Iza."

The hanyou examined her claws which glinted in the morning sun. "I do not know but the first time he tries something, I will gladly rip his throat out."

The cat demon's agreement was marked with a curt nod. "As long as we keep an eye on them all will be well. Lady Iza has informed me that his wounds are healing quickly and that in a few days time he will no longer require her treatment. Soon enough he will take his leave and we will no longer have to worry over him."

"Hn." Akira nodded as she turned her attention back to the pair. She could only hope that Mai was right.

Though their session was finished for the day, Izanami was finding that she was not ready to leave him just yet. Normally Naraku would strike up a conversation with her and she would remain for some time after his treatment had been completed. Much of their conversations had revolved around herself, her family, her friends and her upbringing as a miko. It was never anything too heavy and he always seemed to hang on her every word.

The priestess had instinctively avoided mentioning anything of her family's legacy, the burden of the amulet they had been entrusted to keep all those centuries ago. One such as Naraku likely would not have been interested in such things anyway.

All in all, the young miko was finding that the more time she spent in his presence, the more time she _wanted _to spend with him. The fact that he was pleasant to look at was only one of his admirable features. Aside from that, he had been nothing but kind, gentle and attentive toward her. Returning the last of her supplies to her bag, she turned to him. He had not been as talkative today as he had been during their previous sessions.

"Naraku-San," she began suddenly, surprising even herself, "I have told you so much about myself; perhaps it is time I learned a bit about you." A light blush and a gentle smile softened her already girlish features as large eyes, bright with youthful innocence looked up at him in earnest anticipation.

Her words seemed to elicit a mild reaction in him, an unusual flash of eyes that came and went so quickly she was left wondering if she had imagined it. Something at the back of her mind suggested, very quietly that he had been waiting for her to ask that exact question. His expression changed in a matter of seconds and he looked at her, a disingenuous smile tilting his lips.

"My life…" he began, the forced smile dying a swift death, "My life has been fraught with many difficulties." his voice was solemn and quiet. "You have been so kind to me, I do not wish to burden you with my problems."

Izanami's brows furrowed in concern. "Naraku-San, I wish to know more about you. If there is anything I can do to help I would be more than willing to aid you." Placing a gentle hand on his shoulder she plead, "Please, Naraku-San, tell me of your troubles."

A look of despair weighed his features as he turned away from her with a deep sigh.

"Naraku-San?" she urged quietly.

After a brief pause the hanyou began to speak. "Of the many difficulties I have faced, there is a certain individual who has been the bane of my existence. Even as we speak my life is in danger as he will stop at nothing to see me dead…" he trailed off as his eyes drew back to hers.

"Why?" she asked, trepidation and incredulity wavering her voice. "Tell me." she prompted when he continued to remain silent.

With another deep sigh he finally continued, "Though I have done nothing to deserve it… he hates me… and he seeks to end my life. In addition, he has many powerful allies to aid him in this endeavor, while I have no one to stand in my defense. Many times I have been forced to flee from him and his comrades in order to remain alive."

"Who? Who is this terrible person?" she asked, her voice growing increasingly anxious.

"He is an inu hanyou. His name… is Inuyasha."

_______________________________________________________________________

I'm surprised and glad to see that people are still a few people reading this story. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! I really appreciate the support!


	5. Naraku's Twisted Tale

Remnants of the Spider

Naraku's Twisted Tale

________________________________________________________________________

"He is an inu hanyou. His name… is Inuyasha."

"Inu-yasha?" she repeated quietly.

"Yes." he murmured quietly.

Izanami was quiet for a moment. "Why… What does he have against you? You seem to be such a gentle person, I cannot imagine why he would detest you so."

A bitter chuckle escaped Naraku's lips. "It is silly really. It all began fifty years ago as a romantic rivalry. We each desired the attentions of a young miko, a woman by the name of Kikyou."

A small gasp escaped her and she fisted a hand over her chest. Irrationally, the young priestess felt a stab of jealously at the idea of Naraku vying for the attentions of another female. Her glistening eyes fixed on his face, Izanami impatiently waited for him to continue speaking.

"Kikyou's beauty was exemplary and her spiritual power was immense. I fell in love with her long ago but I was reluctant to approach her for fear of rejection. I do not know how long I admired her from afar, but finally I gathered my nerves decided to approach the young maiden. By the time I did, I discovered that another suitor had approached her first, the inu hanyou called Inuyasha.

"She informed me that she had not yet accepted his proposal for courtship and so I persisted in my attempts to woo her. I visited her often and in time she began to respond. I was certain that she would soon accept me as her suitor, but unfortunately it was no to be. One fall evening after a long visit with the priestess I was making the return trip to my home village. It was at that time I was approached by the hanyou, Inuyasha.

"He suddenly sprang from a nearby forest, leaping into my path. He threatened me, telling me to stay away from the miko and suggested that I was only pursuing her in order to take possession of the Shikon jewel. He went on to say that the jewel was his and that he would see us both dead before I got my hands on it. At the time I had never heard of the Shikon jewel and had no idea what he was talking about. However, out of fear for her safety I stayed away.

"For two long weeks, I stayed away from her and it tore me apart inside. But then…" he trailed off, looking away from her as if in shame. He was quiet for several moment, his breathing becoming slightly erratic. Taking a deep shaky breath he finally continued, "You must understand that I loved her dearly. I never intended to endanger her. I decided to go back to her. I wished to take her as my wife and so I went to see her again. Out of curiosity, I asked her what the Shikon jewel was and she told me that it was a powerful and ancient relic whose care had been entrusted to her. When she asked me how I knew of it, I told her that Inuyasha mentioned it but I did not inform her of the threats he had made. It was not my wish to slander his name while he was not present to defend himself.

"Initially she had been reluctant, but since I already knew of it, she went on to describe the jewel's history and its magnificent powers. It was a secret she had kept for many years because of its ability to strengthen demons and corrupt humans. I then understood the probable reason Inuyasha sought to attain the jewel. Kikyou said that the Shikon jewel's power was such that it could transform a half demon into a full demon.

"I would later discover that it was Inuyasha's plan all along to get close to the young maiden and deceive her into surrendering the jewel to him. It was his desire to become a full demon." He took a deep breath looking at her with sad, mournful eyes before he continued. "Kikyou was tired. She was tired of having to look after the jewel. She had grown weary of the heavy responsibility of keeping it pure and protecting it from the hands of evil." He paused again, and gave her a long look; a look that suggested that he was conflicted with himself, as to whether or not to continue.

Taking a deep breath, he turned away from her before pressing on, "I am a hanyou." he said quietly. "Did you know that?"

"Well… yes." she answered simply. "Though your appearance is that of an ordinary human, I can sense it in your aura. I know that in most places hanyou are looked down upon for their mixed blood, but where I am from such things are of no consequence. Humans, demons and hanyou are treated as equals."

"So you are not offended that I am a hanyou?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course not! Why I myself…!" her words trailed off in a gasp, the tempo of her heart accelerating in an instant. The hand which had so casually been resting upon her knee, was now blanketed with the warm masculine appendage of the male before her. Her breath seemingly trapped in her lungs, the miko stared in awe, uncertain of what to say or do. For a moment time seemed to stand still, but the miko was soon retrieved from the faint trance in which she had fallen when Naraku began to speak again.

"I cannot tell you how relieved I am to hear you say that. You cannot imagine the prejudice I have endured because of my mixed blood." He slowly slid his hand from hers, taking the extra time to allow his fingertips to drag lazily across the back of her hand and over her knuckles. He barely resisted the urge to smirk when he heard the slight gasp from her and watched as tiny little bumps erupted across her skin.

The miko's throat was now abnormally dry and It took her a few seconds to regain her wits after the seemingly innocent touch. When he began to speak again her hazy eyes slowly refocused on his face.

"Kikyou and I eventually entered a pact. I wished to be together with her and she wished to be rid of the responsibility of the Shikon jewel. She decided that we might be able to purify the jewel by using it to rid me of my demonic blood and transform me into an ordinary human. I was so enamored with her that I was willing to do whatever it took for us to be together and I immediately agreed.

"Somehow, Inuyasha discovered our plans. On the day we were to meet to purify the jewel he managed to get to her first. He demanded that she relinquish the jewel or he would slay her where she stood. She of course had refused and he made good on his threat. He inflicted mortal injury upon her and absconded with the jewel. But… Kikyou was strong of body and of will; and in her dying moments she pursued him. She managed to catch up to him and was able to seal him to a tree using her sacred arrows.

"When I arrived at our designated meeting place I was alarmed to find a trail of blood. The scent told me that it was hers and my heart froze with dread. I was so enraged and so terrified that I could hardly breathe. I followed her trail hoping that her injuries were not too severe. But I knew… I knew she would not survive. The amount of blood she left behind was far too much and though I thought to deny it, I knew she would die. …And she did.

"By the time I arrived she had already drawn her final breath. She had sealed Inuyasha to the tree and then died a short time after. Her final request to her family was that the jewel be burned with her body so that she would take it into the afterlife with her and prevent it from falling into the hands of evil again. I was crushed. It was difficult enough loosing her but to make matters worse I was even prevented from keeping the jewel. I would like to have taken possession of it for sentimental purposes; something to remember her by.

"By some miraculous twist of fate, another miko was able to bring the Shikon jewel back to this world. To this day I do not know the circumstances that allowed this to happen, but in addition, this same miko broke the seal that had bound Inuyasha unleashing him once again. The foolish girl then shattered the jewel into Kami knows how many pieces. I do not know what lies Inuyasha may have told the girl, but somehow he managed to befriend her and she now aids him in recovering the jewel shards.

"Since he has awakened, Inuyasha has come after me many times in a bid to end my life. He blames me for the entire incident and has repeatedly insisted that if I had left Kikyou be, he would have taken possession of the jewel fifty years ago and he would not have been forced to kill her."

Moving slowly, Naraku's hands went to his hakama. Izanami's eyes widened slightly and she initially thought to look away but could not will herself to do so. Reaching into a hidden compartment of his clothing Naraku pulled out a small semi round item. Surrounded by energy she recognized as his, the miko realized that whatever he was holding was encased in a barrier. Naraku flattened his palm so that she was able to see the item and with a wave of his free hand the barrier fell away.

"This is the Shikon jewel." he told her. "Well, at least most of it. It is important that I keep a barrier over it as it attracts power hungry demons. Ever since I discovered that the jewel had resurfaced I have been collecting the shards. It is all I have left of Kikyou and though I am not a miko, I wish to protect it; to take up where she left off since it was my fault that she was killed. It is the least I can do to collect the shards and spend the rest of my life protecting the jewel."

A rush of air escaped the woman before him. "You must not say such ridiculous things!" she chided as he replaced his barrier over the jewel. "You cannot blame yourself for what that monster did to her!" The young miko's cheeks were flush with indignation as she thought on all that he had said.

Naraku carefully placed the jewel back in its hiding place before turning back to her, a melancholic smile touching his lips. "I truly wish I could believe that. If I had left her be as Inuyasha warned, she would not have been killed. It is all my fault."

"No!" she said sternly, this time covering his hand with hers in the instinctive desire to provide comfort. "It is not your fault. You loved her, why should you be forced to stay away from someone you love? And especially for such a selfish reason? Please do not blame yourself. It is Inuyasha's fault!"

He looked at her then, his expression clearing minutely. "Do you really think so?"

"Yes, of course I think so! Do you mean that you have been carrying this burden with you for fifty years?!"

He responded with a slight nod.

"I am so sorry you have endured such heartache, I wish there was something I could do."

A moment of silence passed between them before Naraku gave his calculating response, "Perhaps… perhaps there is."

________________________________________________________________________

Anxiously chewing on the inside of her lip, Kagome shot a nervous glace over to scowl he wore together with his brusque pace were enough to tell her that he was still sulking. Considering her ability to communicate effectively with him at the moment, Kagome decided to let him be.

Since there were no new leads on Naraku's whereabouts, they were now heading back to Kaede's village. Besides, Sango had been hinting around about wanting to see Kohaku. Since the jewel shard had been removed from his neck nearly a year and a half ago, the boy had been returned to his normal state. Well, as normal as one could expect for what he had been through. It was infrequent, but he would occasionally return to Kaede's village to visit his sister.

Mostly preferring his own company over anyone else's, the boy still had a difficult time facing his past and understanding that the acts he committed under Naraku's influence were not his own. He had since resumed the profession of slaying rogue demons and had begun seeking information on the whereabouts of Naraku. It had been rather unexpected that they were able to save him. It had been over a year and a half ago and the evil hanyou had forced the boy to wipe out an entire village to collect the jewel shard the local priestess was attempting to protect. Somehow, Naraku's hold on him began to slip and Kohaku took the opportunity to try and free his mind. In his struggle to escape Naraku's suggestions the boy grew dangerously weak and eventually blacked out. When they found him, every resident of the tiny village had already been slaughtered, including the elderly priestess who had tried to protect the shard. He had been lying on the ground covered in blood and dirt, a single tainted jewel shard clutched in his hand.

It was then that knew they had to remove the jewel shard from his neck. It had been a difficult decision but Sango had been the one to make the call. She had said that even if he died it would be better than him remaining under Naraku's influence.

So, with his sister's permission Kagome had removed the jewel. Tears streaming down her face, the miko remembered feeling so bad for him. She had wanted him to survive; to have a second chance at the life that was stolen from him. As her trembling fingers pulled the shard away, she had felt an overwhelming wave of dizziness as vast amounts of power were drawn from her body. At the time she hadn't been as familiar with her powers as she was presently, but now she realized that she had released healing powers into him as she removed the jewel.

When he awakened the boy had gone into a hysterical fit as all of his memories returned to him in a painful rush. He had seen all of the people he had killed, the villagers, his family and the blood that covered his own hands and weapons. Kohaku had begun crying uncontrollably and ran off in a crazed fit. Sango was quick to follow, but somehow he managed to get away taking most of his sister's already shattered heart with him.

It was months later when he retuned to Kaede's village and he and Sango had a chance to talk. She found out that he was doing better and that he had run off simply because he couldn't face her knowing the things that he had done. She of course had explained that it was not his fault. So now, during their downtimes they would often return to the elder miko's village and sometimes the young demon slayer would stop by for a visit.

These days down time was much more frequent since all of the jewels shards were accounted for. Unfortunately, Naraku still had most of it while they just had a few shards. But, with the shard hunting part of their mission over, they just needed to find and destroy Naraku.

They spent their time chasing false leads and seeking out any information that might lead to him. Discovering his castle had been a major break through. Too bad he wasn't actually there.

Kagome sighed. As much as she wanted to defeat the evil half-demon, she was unsure what would happen once they did. Would they even be able to defeat him? Would they all survive? Even without the completed jewel Naraku was immensely powerful. And then there was the matter of the well. Would it close off, trapping her on one side or the other? And what about…? Her mind trailed off as she stole a quick glance at Inuyasha. Sighing again, the miko's eyes turned to the ground to watch the short grass pass beneath her feet.

She really should apologize for yelling at him. There wasn't any evidence that he had done anything wrong. She was just always so irritable when he went off to be alone with Kikyou. It was something she had considered before, but maybe… maybe she should start preparing herself for the very real possibility that they would not be together once this was all over with. There were times when she wasn't even sure she still wanted that. She knew she loved him, but was she still in love with him? She didn't really know. All she knew for sure was that she always wanted him to be a part of her life.

Maybe in time, her answers would come…

________________________________________________________________________

It had been a long, repressively quiet trip back to the village but they had finally made it back. The sun was setting, but the air was still relatively warm, so they decided to stay outside. Everyone except for Sango, who had immediately gone to Kaede's hut to see if she had seen Kohaku. Inuyasha was off somewhere brooding while Miroku went to the outskirts of the village to keep an eye on Shippou and Kirara who were playing in one of the small grassy fields.

As for Kagome, she was sitting beneath the sacred tree sifting through her troubled thoughts.

"You still mad at me?" a gruff voice spoke from behind her.

"No." she answered easily.

The hanyou noted that despite his attempt to do so, he had been unable to catch the priestess unawares. Her ability to sense auras in the past had been inconsistent, sometimes allowing her to detect the faintest traces of youki, and other times leaving her completely in the dark.

"Guess I can't sneak up on you anymore." he said quietly.

"Nah, I sensed you long before you said anything."

"Humph!" he snorted, "I guess some of that training of yours must have worked after all." he said as he circled around to face her. He folded his arms into his sleeves and lowered himself to the ground a short distance away from her.

Kagome attempted smile to smile but failed miserably. "I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier."

"You should be! I didn't do nothing wrong! I was just looking for leads on Naraku. We've been searching for that bastard for months and we haven't found so much as a hint as to where he is!"

Kagome sighed. "I know that Inuyasha. I know, and I'm sorry okay."

"Humph!" he huffed again and turned away from her. Glancing at her from the corner of his eyes, he saw her looking down at a dead patch of grass and tapping her fingers against her knee. "So why'd you yell at me in the first place?" he asked in a softer tone.

Kagome's lips twisted wryly. "I don't know. It's just so… hard sometimes…" she trailed off.

She was getting too old for this! Sometimes she felt like she needed to fight for the one she loved and other times she felt it was best to just cut her losses and let it go. How could a person have such conflicting desires? Maybe she just didn't want to be alone. Her friends in her time were all dating and seemingly happy. Heck, Eri was even engaged to be married! Sango had Miroku and if Inuyasha really was still in love with Kikyou, that would leave her all alone.

'_I'm so tired of this!' _she grumbled mentally. If only she were brave enough to throw caution to the wind and ask him how he felt. If he wasn't in love with Kikyou, then they might have a future together. But if he was… well, at least she could move on with her life. If nothing else, she'd have some semblance of direction.

Taking a deep breath and gathering her nerves the miko turned back to her companion."Inuyasha--" she began, but immediately trailed off when a powerful demonic aura washed over her. Looking off to her right, the miko's slight frame succumbed to a quaking shudder as its raw intensity spilled into their tiny clearing.

Inuyasha was on his feet in an instant whirling around to face the threat. He drew his sword just as the demon emerged from the nearby woods. The trees seemed to part to allow his passage and soon the dwindling sunshine spilled over his statuesque form.

"What the hell are you doing here Sesshoumaru?"

________________________________________________________________________

Alright, another chapter edited! For those of you who have read this story before, I will inform you that the entire 41 chapters are available on Dokuga. I am working on chapter 42 right now and should be finished in a day or two.

As far as the other sites I post to, I will continue to post the chapters as I edit them. I plan to edit up to chapter 20 or so, and then I will post the rest of the story.


	6. After Midnight

Remnants of the Spider

After Midnight

______________________________________________________________

"What the hell are you doing here, Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome immediately stood and moved to Inuyasha's side refusing to be pushed behind him. He and Sesshoumaru still fought nearly every time they met, but somehow she had the feeling that neither of them truly desired to kill the other… not anymore at least. She was beginning to suspect that the brothers had developed a sort of grudging respect for one another. But, because of their dominant personalities neither of them would ever be back down from a challenge posed by the other so it was nearly impossible for them to get along.

Though the quarrels between them tended to be less bloody these days, Inuyasha remained wary of his older brother. It was probably for the best as Sesshoumaru was an extremely unpredictable character. While she didn't think he would kill the hanyou, he never displayed any qualms about inflicting bodily injury.

Sesshoumaru took in the sight of his sibling and the human female who could often be found by his side. Though his expression had hardly changed from its usual stoic mask, a faint wrinkle of his nose indicated an air of distaste.

"What do you know of Naraku's whereabouts?" he asked suddenly.

"What?!"

The demon lord narrowed his eyes at the whelp's tone. "Do not try my patience Inuyasha. I will not repeat my question as I am certain you heard me the first time."

Having detected traces of miasma, Sesshoumaru had traveled south to locate Naraku's latest castle. When he arrived however, the place had already been destroyed. The scents together with the deep scars that marred the earth told him that the hanyou and his comrades had made it there first.

Kagome placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, silently requesting that he remain calm. The hanyou released a low huff before he began to speak. "We don't know were he is. We just got back from a wild goose chase! We found his castle, but the bastard wasn't there."

Kagome shrugged lightly. "It wasn't a total waste Inuyasha, at least we killed off a bunch of his demons. Besides, I think it was quite break through! It's the first real sign we've seen of him in months."

"Keh!"

"Hn." Having rediscovered the uselessness of his half-breed brother, Sesshoumaru turned to leave. Before he had taken two steps back toward the edge of the clearing, a petite figure rapidly emerged from the trees.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Master Jaken is being mean to me again!"

"Get back here you insolent child!" the imp's shrill voice cried from behind her. The dragon demon Ah-Un was the last to emerge.

The bright-eyed eleven year-old immediately forgot her previous complaint when her eyes landed on the young miko. "Lady Kagome!" she cried gleefully as she ran the remaining distance to the other female.

"Rin!" Kagome barely managed to maintain her balance as the girl barreled into her. Her small arms wrapped around the miko's waste drawing her into a tight hug. Kagome returned her embrace and smiled down on her. "It's so good to see you again Rin!"

Though they did not get to spend much time together, both females had taken an instant liking of one another. It began the very day they met. "How have you been?" Kagome asked quietly, a gentle smile softening her already feminine features.

"I've been really good!" the girl responded exuberantly. "Look!" the girl opened her mouth wide to display a small tooth that was apparently just growing in. "I lost my last baby tooth, but it's finally growing back!

"Wow!" Kagome exclaimed excitedly. "That's great! I can't believe how much you're growing up!"

Having tired of the syrupy display, Sesshoumaru decided to break his silence. "Rin, we're going."

Before he could turn away from them he caught an uneasy look in the girl's eyes. She pivoted on her heel to face him fully. He could tell she was a little nervous but remembering the lessons he had taught her, she held her head high and successfully repressed the urge to fidget with her fingers. "Lord Sesshoumaru, would it be okay if I stayed with Lady Kagome for a little while?"

The entire group fell silent, surprised at the girl's sudden request. Kagome snuck a glance at Sesshoumaru, noticing a slight narrowing of his eyes. It made her feel slightly nervous though she couldn't figure out exactly why. Then, to her surprise the demon lord's gaze shifted to focus on her. Though his expression held all the emotion of a brick wall, she was left with the distinct impression that he was asking her if it was okay.

"I'd love that." Kagome announced to no one in particular before everyone's attention went back to Sesshoumaru.

A moment of silence passed between them before he turned his attention back to the girl.

"You will remain in the village for two days. I will return for you after that time."

"No wa--!" Inuyasha's protest was cut shor by a surprisingly strong pair of hands covering his mouth. Kagome held the hanyou tightly as she gave the demon lord a placating smile.

Sesshoumaru turned an unreadable expression upon her causing a bead of sweat to form on her brow. His attention eventually turned back to his ward.

"Ah-Un will remain as well." he intoned evenly. He held no particular distrust for the miko, but the dragon's reliability was proven. On more than one occasion the creature had shown itself willing to guard the girl with its life.

Deciding to take his leave, the inu lord spun away from the them intending to head back from whence he came. Before he took his first step however, a thought occurred and he glanced at the priestess over his shoulder.

"She is well and uninjured at this time. I expect to find her in the same condition upon my return."

Not missing the thinly veiled warning, Kagome could not suppress the faint jolt of nerves that shook her petite frame. "Yes… of course!" she assured, a big phony smile on her lips.

With that, the demon lord was off, disappearing into the tree line from which he came. The diminutive imp glanced back at the girl before quickly shuffling after his lord.

Inuyasha finally shrugged away from the miko and turned a thunderous scowl on her. "Why'd you agree to keep the brat?! We don't have time to be babysitting! We need to find Naraku!"

Kagome's face flushed with anger, her hands instantly fisting at her sides. "Don't be so rude and don't call her a brat! Besides, it's just a lousy couple of days and it's not like we have any new leads on where Naraku might be!"

The hanyou folded his hands into his sleeves and turned away from her. "That doesn't mean we should stop looking!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Oh, get over it Inuyasha. It's just two days. Besides, if we miraculously come across some new information on Naraku, we can always let Kaede watch her until we get back."

"Keh!"

Kagome ignored him this time and turned her attention back to Rin. "Shippou's going to be really excited to see you!"

'So it has finally begun.' Sesshoumaru thought as he made his departure. It was only to be expected that Rin would eventually wish to be among her own kind. She was growing older now. In just a few short years she would be a woman. Though the notion of separating from the child was not a pleasant one, he decided it was for the best. This was probably a good time to begin the process of reintroducing her to human society.

________________________________________________________________________

"I am so sorry you have endured such heartache, I wish there was something I could do." Izanami told him quietly.

A moment of silence passed between them before Naraku responded, "Perhaps…perhaps there is."

Really?" she sounded hopeful. "Like what?"

Barely suppressing the urge to smirk, Naraku met her eyes. "Some time ago I learned of a legendary red dragon and an amulet which can be used to control it."

Izanami's heart skipped a beat but she willed herself not to react visibly. Did he know her family was entrusted to guard the amulet? Would he ask her for the amulet?

"For the past year I have sought information on both the dragon and the amulet. So far I have yet to find anything of significance. As it is, I do not stand a chance against Inuyasha and his comrades. I had hoped to employ the dragon in order to defend myself." His gleaming red eyes bored into her as he asked, "Do you know of the amulet of Makka Doragon?"

The miko's eyes widened slightly before she averted her gaze. "Yes… I have heard of it." she began hesitantly.

His eyes brightened dangerously. "Do you know anything of its current location?"

Indecision coursed through her veins as the miko considered his question. From her childhood she had been told not to reveal information regarding either the dragon or the amulet to any outsiders. Over and over again, she had been told the story of Kanagawa Youichi, the leopard demon who had originally possessed the amulet. It had been ingrained into her memory that he was the merciless emperor who, because of his complete control of the dragon had gone mad with power. She well knew that revealing her family's connection to the amulet was immensely dangerous. But Naraku was not a dangerous person… was he? She did not know him well, but he didn't seem to be prone to megalomaniacal tendencies or raging insanity.

The hanyou watched her with gleaming red eyes and patiently awaited her response. He did not miss how she nervously chewed her lower lip, an act he found oddly enticing.

"No." she finally said. "I do not know of the amulet's location."

Her statement was not entirely untrue. She had a rough idea where the relic was housed, but she had never actually seen it. For as many times as she had been told the tale, she was given little information regarding either the location of the amulet or the dragon itself.

"How unfortunate." his voice came as in a heavy sigh.

Seeing his crestfallen expression, Izanami dared to venture, "But, I may be able to obtain some information for you." She was still extremely conflicted as to what she should do. She knew that she should not reveal any of the information with which her family had been entrusted, yet she truly wished to help him. Suddenly, she was jolted out of her troubling thoughts by the feminine voice of Akira.

"Forgive the intrusion Lady Iza, but we must be leaving soon."

The miko inclined her head absently. "I will join you momentarily."

The female nodded her understanding before turning to leave. Glancing back over her shoulder she stole a quick glance at the one called Naraku, an unpleasant shutter rolling down her spine at the tiny smirk he wore. Something about him simply rubbed her the wrong way. She truly did not trust him. Reluctantly she departed to rejoin the cat demon Mai. Hopefully, they would depart from this place soon.

A moment of silence passed between the remaining pair before Izanami spoke again. "I-I must be going Naraku-San." She took on a melancholy expression before she continued, "Your wounds will no longer require treatment soon. A few more days at most. I trust you will be here tomorrow?" When he inclined his head in reply she said, "I-I will see what information I can locate in regards to the amulet. If I am able to find anything of use, I will inform you as soon as possible."

He gave another curt nod before rising to his feet. He extended a hand offering to help her up. Finally stirring from her troubled thoughts the miko slowly reached forward and took his hand. In spite of his injuries he easily pulled her to her feet. Color flooded to the woman's cheeks as she looked up to meet his gaze. "Th-thank you Naraku-San."

"Please, there is no need for such formality. You may simply call me Naraku." His voice was a silken caress that she stirred the fine hairs on her skin making it impossible for her to ignore their close proximity. Feeling strangely warm, Izanami gently tried to withdraw her hand from his. He made no move to release her.

"N-Naraku?"

Her eyes widened in surprise, as his free arm went around her waist. He drew her into a gentle embrace and gazed deeply into her eyes. Izanami's breath caught in her throat, as she took in the unusually warm look of his crimson orbs.

"Izanami, you have been far too kind to me during this difficult time. I am immensely grateful for everything you have done." A small smile formed on his lips before he continued, "I am almost disappointed that my wounds are healing so well. I must confess that I have rather enjoyed your company." A light sigh passed through his lips. "It is rather unfortunate, really. Once I leave here, I am uncertain as to when or if I will see you again."

Her eyes widened with alarm as the unspoken implication settled into her mind. "Naraku, you must not say such things!"

A melancholic smile curved his lips. "Do not worry yourself over this Naraku. I have long ago accepted the possibility of my own demise at Inuyasha's hand. I merely wish to keep the jewel out of his reach. With the completed Shikon jewel, he would become a full demon and wreak havoc across these lands."

He slowly released her from his embrace while also letting go of her small hand. Izanami's mind was in turmoil, her thought conflicting and tumultuous causing a slow ache to bloom at her temples. She had no idea what to say to him. She hated the idea that he might be killed. She wanted to help him but…

"I shall see you tomorrow then?" he asked quietly, his smooth voice drawing her attention from her inner confusion.

"Oh… yes. Of course… tomorrow."

With that, she slowly walked away leaving him alone near the mouth of the cave.

Shimmering crimson eyes watched as she shrank into the backdrop, a tiny malevolent smirk tilting the edge of his lips.

_______________________________________________________________________

That night, Izanami had been overwhelmed with emotional turmoil. What should she do? If she handed over the amulet, she would be betraying her family and possibly exposing all of Japan to danger. But if she didn't, she would be turning her back to Naraku and leaving him to the mercy of his enemies.

Though she had not known him for very long, she had actually developed a rather deep attachment to the handsome male. She did not wish to see him come to harm.

For the better part of the night the miko lay awake in her bed, the sleep she needed to sooth her addled mind evading her.

The next day she went to see Naraku again. As usual, she tended his injuries and brought him food. To her surprise, the male mentioned nothing of the amulet or the dragon. So, neither did she. Instead, they had engaged in mostly mundane conversation, much of which pertained to her.

He had asked her about her exotic features. She appeared entirely human, but most of the people of the region tended to have dark hair and brown eyes. Her hair was fairly light and her eyes were green.

It was a that time that she revealed to him that she was actually one quarter panther youkai. Her mother was a human priestess and her father hanyou. She explained that her mixed blood allowed her to live a much longer life than a someone who was fully human, but it did not allow her the immense spiritual powers of her mother and grand mother.

She did not lament her mixed parentage, she told him. It was a trade off in a way. Weakened spiritual powers in exchange for a longer life. She found it to be a fair trade.

Izanami nervously looked out of her window. It was late. Really, really late. Her parents would likely retire to their bedchamber soon. A sense of nervous anticipation washed over her. Should she really go?

Today had marked the end of Naraku's treatment. She had removed the last bandages and found that his wounds were healed enough that they no longer needed to be bound. It was a bitter sweet moment really. She was of course happy to see him well, but she was also saddened by the fact that she might not ever see him again. Might never touch his silken, but masculine skin or feel his strong arms wrap around her. He had embraced her again today before she left.

They had spent a good portion of the day simply enjoying one another's company. He surprised however, by again not speaking of the amulet. She had wondered what he must have been thinking. Had he resigned himself to an early death by the hands of the inu hanyou? He had told her that he needed to be on his way soon, but he requested that she meet him back at the cave one lat time… after midnight.

He asked her to come alone…

Izanami's face grew beet red at the memory. The look in his eyes at that moment had given her an odd feeling, a little frightening, though not unpleasant. Quite the contrary actually. She wrung her hands nervously as she listened to the sound of her parent's shoji screen open and close. They had retired for the night. Her heart began to race. Should she really go? Should she sneak out alone and meet with Naraku one last time? What could he want? He hadn't asked her to bring the amulet or said anything that sounded suspicious.

As she sat up on her futon, the image of his handsome face solid in her mind. A quiet sigh escaped her. Really, she shouldn't have to sneak out. She was an adult now. If not for her father's over protectiveness, she would be treated as the woman she truly was!

A look of determination hardened her features as she came to a decision. Her miko powers were not extremely potent, but she could sense auras well enough to know that no one was nearby. Looking out her window, she confirmed what she had already determined to be true. Satisfied, the priestess leapt out of the window. Landing quietly, she scanned her surroundings again before she bounded forward and stole away into the night.

_____________________________________________________________________

Okay, another chapter edited. Just FYI for the people who were already been reading this story, chapter 42 is now available on Dokuga.

For the new readers, (if there are any) don't be shy about reviewing!


	7. The Point of no Return

Remnants of the Spider

The Turning Point

WARINING!! This chapter contains a lemon! Normally, I do not post warnings for my lemons, but this one involves does not involve my main pairing! The lemon is marked at the beginning and end, for those of you who wish to pass this one up. Whether you chose to read it or not, please read the author's notes at the end of the chapter. Thanks.

________________________________________________________________________

The quiet sound of crackling wood met her ears as her single eye slowly opened. The fire had died down a bit, but was still burning brightly enough for her to see. Kaede pulled herself up onto her elbows. A light grunt escaped her lips as she placed a hand over her belly. A dull pain resided there. She had noticed it before, but it had been only fleeting then. As of late however, it seemed to visit her more and more frequently.

Struggling to ignore her mild discomfort, the elder miko looked around the room. A small smile formed on her lips. Her home had provided shelter for many over the years, but never so many all at the same time. Nearly everyone she cared for was here, even young Rin. It was a bit cramped in the small hut, but it warmed her heart to have them all here.

Having long ago decided to dedicate her life to her work as a priestess, she had never taken a husband and had a family of her own. She had never once regretted her decision, but that didn't mean she never thought about a different life. In her youth, she had occasionally considered what it might have been like to mother children of her own. She'd be a grandmother by now, she noted vaguely. What would that have been like? Sometimes… just sometimes, it stung just a little bit to think of what she gave up in pursuit of her work. It was times like this however, that the pain would shrink away to nothing.

"You okay?" a gruff voice startled her out of her thoughts. She jerked slightly and a hiss of pain escaped her lips.

"Inuyasha, ye are still awake?"

Ignoring her question, the hanyou was instantly at her side. "What's wrong? Are you hurt or something?"

Kaede smiled, taking in the genuine concern in his voice. "It is nothing ye need to worry over. Just the aches and pains of old age." she told him as she waved a hand dismissively. While he did not look at all convinced, he didn't question her further. "Well, you'd better not be getting sick on us." he paused and then looked away. "We need you, you know."

Her smile broadened a bit. "I know, Inuyasha… I know." she breathed quietly, as she struggled to lie back down.

"Here, let me help. You'll make too much noise and wake everyone else up."

He carefully held her shoulders to support her weight, as he slowly laid her back down.

She breathed a small sigh of relief. "Thank ye, Inuyasha."

"Yeah, whatever." he murmured as he turned away from her to reclaim his position by the door. "Get some sleep, okay."

The elder miko did not respond verbally, but she did close her eye. For several moments, Inuyasha continued to watch her. Was she really okay? He'd noticed her holding her stomach on several occasions, and she seemed to have lost a bit of weight. No one else really seemed to notice, but he did. Of all of them, he spent the most time with her. A lot of times when Kagome would go home, Miroku and Sango would travel to nearby villages to slay demons, or perform an exorcism. And since the end of last year, Shippou began using that time to further his kitsune training. That often left just him and Kaede.

More often than not, he'd follow her about as she did her chores and they would simply talk. He'd burn in hell before he'd admit it, but on more than one occasion he had found her advice to be extremely helpful. Outwardly, he never really showed much more than mere tolerance for the elder miko, but really, he had grown to care for her a great deal.

A slight frown crinkled his brow. She was getting older, and really, it was just a matter of time before…

He ripped his gaze away from her. No! Kaede was far too stubborn for that. Knowing her, she'd be around to bury him. He allowed a small smile at the thought.

Still, it might be okay to be just a little bit nicer to her. Just a little bit.

He closed his eyes once more.

________________________________________________________________________

"Naraku...?" Izanami's quiet, urgent voice wafted into the night air. It was dark, really, really dark. The air around her was cool and damp as a thick layer of fog surrounded the entire area. She was becoming more and more nervous with each passing moment. She had not been mistaken had she? Naraku had asked her to come here after midnight, had he not?

"Naraku-san?!" she called a bit louder this time.

She had already checked inside the cave and found that he was not there. She then searched the nearby woods, only to return to the mouth of the cave. Perhaps she should wait a few moments. Or was it possible that he had forgotten? Where could he be?

As her emerald eyes looked up to find the nearly full moon, her heart began to sink. She had slipped away from home, daring the punishment of her parents to see him. Would she be forgotten and abandoned for her efforts? Just as she began to consider leaving, a chill suddenly ran down her spine. Before she could turn around, a powerful arm wrapped around her waist. The miko's heart practically leapt into her throat. A startled gasp escaped her, but before she could cry out, a masculine hand covered her mouth.

"Do not be afraid. I have no intention of harming you." A familiar voice spoke from behind her.

The miko sighed in relief as his hand moved from her mouth, and he used his other arm to turn her toward him. A deep blush spread across her cheeks when he did not move to release her. His crimson eyes sparkled with some unnamed emotion and his arms tightened around her.

Just as before, the maidenly teachings at the back of her mind demanded that she pulled away from him; yet she did not. She couldn't; didn't truly desire to do so. There was something about the way his eyes were boring down into her that caused her entire body to vibrate with an energy she could not identify. For reasons she could not explain, she began to feel feverish and her knees became increasingly weak. For more than a minute, he just stood there with her as if he was content to hold her forever.

Slowly, she became more and more conscious of their proximity and the heat that thrummed through her veins tinged with nervousness. He continued to regard her intensely and Izanami nervously licked her lips. Naraku subconsciously did the same.

Finally breaking the silence, Izanami quietly spoke up. "So you have come after all."

"You doubted me?" he asked as he released her.

Instinctively stepping away from him, she nervously answered, "N-no! I-it is not that I doubted you. I merely became worried when I did not find you."

Only now was she able to get a good look at him. In doing so, Izanami had to forcibly close her mouth least she gape like a pathetic simpleton. Most of the times she had seen him before this, his hair had appeared somewhat haphazard and his clothing (what little he wore) had been tattered and dirty. Even then she was able to see through that and recognize his masculine appeal. But now, he was the picture of male perfection. He appeared before her in beautiful shades of blue. He wore a silk sashinuki hakama, and matching haori. Layered over that, was a short silk kimono which was a darker shade of blue, and adorned with bamboo patterns. His long wavy hair was now considerably more tamed, the lustrous tresses cascading down his back like a silken cloak.

So distracted with his appearance, she did not notice the small satchel he was carrying. As the silence drew out between them, the miko began nervously wringing her fingers. Her mind was racing as she tried desperately to think of what to say.

"Come." he said suddenly before he spun away from her to enter the cave.

Her brows drew together slightly and she hesitated for a moment, before following after him. She had been alone in this cave with him before, but somehow this was different. Mai and Akira were nowhere nearby, and it was the middle of the night. The idea of being alone in a cave with him now, seemed oddly… intimate. The thought caused her to shudder with an odd but alluring emotion. It was a sensation that she only seemed to feel around him.

Once inside Naraku sealed them in by placing a barrier at the mouth of the cave. He then seated himself on a sleeping pallet, that in her earlier haste, she had not noticed before. She was slightly worried over his actions. Why had he sealed them in?

"Please," he began, his voice a low, seductive drawl, "sit with me."

A new rush of color bled into her cheeks and before she could consciously give her legs the consent to do so, they began walking over to him. Though her mouth was dry, she attempted to swallow anyway. It was useless. She sat down next to him, and tried to suppress her nervousness. "Now, perhaps you will tell me why you wished for me to meet with you at such an hour?" she smiled, pleased with how steady her voice sounded.

A smirk tilted the edges of Naraku's lips. All of his plotting, his carefully crafted schemes and plans for the future had come down to this moment. What he planned for the little miko tonight was not truly necessary, but it would serve to open a place in her soft, trusting heart and expedite her decision to surrender the amulet. He looked into her sparkling green eyes. He had initially thought to dispose of her once she gave him what he wanted, but now he was beginning to reconsider. She had proven herself reliable and even loyal to some extent. Perhaps he would find further use for her.

"You have been so kind in helping me recover. I wish to offer you a gift."

The miko's eyes widened in surprise, "I certainly appreciate the gesture Naraku, but I cannot accept a gift for aiding you. It is my duty as a miko to do such things."

"But you must." he insisted. "Surely you do not wish to dishonor me by refusing to accept a simple gift, a small token of my heartfelt appreciation?"

"Well, when you say it that way…"

"Good." he cut her off as he removed the satchel from his shoulder. Izanami watched with interest as he pulled a beautiful fur shawl from the bag. Gasping quietly as he placed the snowy pelt in her lap, she instantly ran her fingers through the silken fur. It was absolutely breathtaking and though she knew she could not accept it, she could not stop herself from repeatedly running her hands over it.

"Naraku… I cannot… w-why would you gift me with something such as this?!"

"You do not care for it?"

Scrambling to correct him, he quickly shook her head indicating a negative response. "No, no! I love it! It is beautiful, but it is far too much. There is no way I can accept such a fine gift."

Ignoring her words, Naraku took the shawl from her hands, and placed it about her shoulders. "You say that it is beautiful yet it pales in comparison to you. I had hoped you would accept my gift." he said as he stared into her eyes.

At a complete loss for words, Izanami could only stare at him as she tried to think of what to say. He then turned away from her and she noticed that something about his demeanor seemed off. It was as if his mind was plagued with unpleasant thoughts. "What… what is it Naraku? Something troubles you."

He looked back to her then. "I have a confession to make. The shawl is more than simply a gift of appreciation. Baboon furs are of particular significance to those of my clan." he paused thoughtfully, appearing as if he was struggling to find his next words. "We only gift them to those who are very close to us… more specifically…one we intend to mate."

Shimmering green eyes widened with realization as the miko's lips parted soundlessly. He… he wanted her to be his mate??!! The opportunity to reply was denied her for the moment as he began to speak again. "I had fully intended to ask you to become my mate tonight, but something has come up. Earlier today, I returned to my home only to find that it had been destroyed. I immediately knew who the culprits were. No one but Inuyasha and his comrades are capable of such destruction."

He moved a bit closer to her placing one hand on each of her shoulders. "Izanami, I cannot continue running away from them. I have decided that I will face Inuyasha and his comrades. Since I am uncertain of my survival, I will not ask you to be my mate until after the confrontation. It would be unfair to do such a thing to you."

Izanami's thoughts were swimming, her mind frantically trying to supply the correct words to say in such an unusual situation. As she mentally pieced together one useless string of words after another, she felt the shawl being pushed from her shoulders before his arms wrapped around her. Almost before she knew what had happened, the male had pulled her into his lap.

Shocked at his audacity to pull her into such an improper position, the miko's eyes widened and her heart began to race. She soon started squirming uncomfortably before he hooked a finger beneath her chin and forced her to look at him. When her eyes locked with his, her resolve to rectify the situation melted away and his name whispered from her lips.

"There is something I have wished to do since the night I met you." he drawled, his voice rumbled in a way she had never heard before and a shuddering chill ran down her spine. "If you would allow me the privilege…" he trailed off as he leaned in close to her. Moving with the leisurely pace of a predator, he lazily brushed his lips against hers savoring the feel of her skin. He withdrew slightly to look at her, his crimson eyes traveling from her lips to her eyes. Though she was obviously flustered, she made no move to pull away from or reprimand him for his actions.

(Lemon starts here)

The gentle press of his lips sent blood rushing to her head and her mind replayed the moment over and over again. He had kissed her! Even though she could still feel the faint moisture he'd left behind, she could hardly believe what had happened. A part of her knew that she should pull away from him, but curiosity over what he would do next held her in place. Besides, could something that felt so nice really be so bad?

They watched one another in silence, each attempting to decipher the thoughts of the other. Her pulse quickened when his hand slowly reached for her, yet she made no move to avoid his touch. Her lips parted as if to speak, though she made no sound when she felt his right hand slide from her waist to her ribs. His movements were slow but he did not pause until his palm came to rest along the side of her breast. Unable to repress it, the miko shuddered when she felt his thumb slide across a sensitive nipple.

A devilish smirk tilting the edges of his lips, Naraku moved in close taking advantage of her surprise and searing her lips with an impassioned kiss. He suckled her lower lip, willing her with his actions alone to do as he wished. Her skin flush from the inferno he ignited within her, the priestess gasp only to have him deepen the kiss with a sweep of his tongue. He threaded his fingers through her hair, lightly massaging her scalp. The miko moaned quietly into his mouth as his other hand slid around her and began rubbing small circles on her back. Her heart was thundering in her chest and with his lips so deliciously pressed against hers, she could hardly breathe.

Time seemed to have lost its meaning so she could not imagine how long they stayed that way before he finally pulled away from her lips. Drawing in much needed air, she attempted to calm down and bravely met his gaze. With the separation of their lips, fine threads of uncertainty wove their way through her mind and the first stirrings of panic settled into the pit of her belly. The cave around them seemed a bit darker, the air that flowed in from outside a bit cooler and the shimmering crimson of Naraku's eyes, which had always been so comforting, now seemed almost… ominous.

"N-Naraku I…"

Sensing her hesitation, he pressed his lips softly against hers in a heartbreakingly delicate kiss, almost as if in fear he would damage her. He then pulled away just enough to rest his forehead against hers.

"Shhh…" he breathed quietly, his warm breath brushing against her lips. "Before you say anything, I must ask you but one question, my precious Izanami. Do you trust me?"

The young woman only had to think on his question for a moment.

"Y-yes, Naraku… I do trust you."

He repressed the urge to smirk at her foolishness, yet he felt a strange warmth at her confession.

"Then do not be afraid. As I told you before, I have no intention of harming you."

Unhurried and deliberate, his lips moved to the crook of her neck. Allowing her lips to part slightly, she exhaled slowly and allowed the lids of her eyes to descend as he began pressing soft kisses against the skin there. Though still nervous, her reservations had begun to melt away as strange new warmth surged through her veins. She had never been kissed in this way before and the feeling it stirred within her was something she could never describe in words. The world around her began to fade from existence leaving her alone with the male who held her so tenderly in his arms. Strong, masculine hands began to tug insistently at her haori and within seconds, it was pulled free from the tuck of her hakama and pushed from her body together with the thin kimono she wore beneath.

She trembled under his touch as his palm slid across her bare skin. His warm, lightly calloused hand trailed softly, almost reverently over the soft flat planes of her belly before making its way to her left breast. His touch gentle but firm, he began a gentle massage over the pleasantly rounded flesh.

She willfully fought the urge to cover herself, even as his soft lips closed over her nipple. A whimper escaped her as her fingers curled tightly against his powerful shoulders. He was causing her to feel things she had never felt before and she had no idea how she should react or what she should do.

For several moments his tongue danced wildly over her hypersensitive flesh as he held her tightly against himself. Suddenly he pulled away, the separation of their skin making a wet little noise as the suction was broken. He took a moment to admire her slightly reddened skin before he laid her back against the pallet.

Locking his eyes with hers, he removed first his kimono, his haori quickly following. By now his injuries had healed completely, leaving no evidence that they had ever been there. Where there had once been angry gashes and smears of blood, there was now smooth, perfect skin stretched taught over hard muscle. His eyes flashed with mischief as he positioned himself above her supporting most of his weight on his elbows. "I have always enjoyed the feel of your hands." he drawled seductively. "Touch me, Izanami."

Biting her lips nervously, she cautiously reached for him. She placed the palm of her hands on his shoulders before sliding them carefully down his muscular back. A low groan escaped him causing his chest to vibrate against hers. He captured her lips once again as he began running his hands across her body.

Though she had relaxed a little, the miko was still somewhat tense. Instinct told her what was going to happen between them, yet she had no idea what he expected her to do. Gradually, his moist kisses and roaming hands awakened an odd, needy sensation low in her belly. He placed a final kiss on her lips before moving down her body to drag his tongue along the flat of her stomach.

Izanami fisted her hands at her sides and stared into the darkness above her. She felt him tugging on the ties of her hakama and subconsciously held her breath. When she felt the fabric being slid away, the miko instinctively squeezed her thighs together.

A dark chuckle vibrated the very air around them and the miko couldn't repress the anticipatory tremble that shook her small form.

Not knowing how to take his apparent amusement, the miko looked away from him before asking, "W-why do you laugh? Does my… does my body offend you?"

The hanyou chuckled again. "Do not speak foolishness, Izanami. It is your timidity that I find amusing. A woman who possesses such beauty has no need to be so shy."

"Do you really believe that I am beautiful?" she asked as she pushed up onto her elbows to look at him.

"Of course, has no one ever told you so?"

"Only my mother," the confession brought a small smile to her lips. "But she would say such a thing, as I resemble her."

"Hn." he murmured as he rested his hands on the ties of his own hakama. "Have no doubts, Izanami. Your beauty is beyond compare." he murmured quietly. The words dissipated into the air, their intended recipient unaffected as the miko's eyes fixed on his hands. A smirk formed on his lips and he watched her as she watched him, enjoying the widening of her eyes and the quickening of her breath. The untying of his clothing was something which required little to no thought, yet he drew it out, tugging at each knot with agonizing leisure. When he was finally finished, he released the ties and allowed the silken material to fall away and pool at his knees. His fundoshi was removed in an equally unhurried fashion before being carelessly tossed aside.

Wide green eyes drank in his unclothed masculinity, their near comical size a result of both her innocence and apprehension. Izanami had never seen a naked man before and even in the darkened cave she was spared little of the very male body that kneeled so precariously close to her. Fleetingly she was struck with the notion that she should say something but the tenuous thought fled in the face of Naraku's advance. Nudging her legs with his knees, he shrugged free of his hakama while blanketing her body with his own.

Gritting her teeth, the priestess tried to prepare herself for the unknown. Though fear was hinted at the back of her mind seeping into her heart, she took comfort in his warmth and the fact that he was taking his time with her.

Using a delicate touch, Naraku smoothed the stray hairs away from her face before claiming her lips again. He took that opportunity to lower his hips to hers, using his left hand to guide his heavily aroused flesh to her entrance. He ignored her small gasp when he touched her there and slowly rubbed his hardened flesh against her, lubricating himself in preparation for what was soon to come.

He broke their kiss only briefly allowing her a moment to catch her breath before taking her lips again. Then, with one quick thrust, he broke through the barrier of her innocence and entered her body. She ripped away from him and cried out in pain, her sharp nails digging into the flesh at his back. Though eager to proceed, Naraku stilled his movements and placed a chaste kiss to her forehead as if in apology for hurting her.

Pained and near panic, the miko could not control the quaking of her limbs and was on the brink of pushing him away. "It hurts," she whispered, her voice shaky and unsure.

She felt the tips of his fingers as they gently brushed away a single tear, his warm breath caressing her left ear as he whispered, "Do not be afraid, Izanami. The pain will not last."

Still feeling uncomfortably stretched, she nodded her understanding and took what reassurance she could from his gently spoken words. When she began to calm, she felt him pull out slightly before pushing back in again. Noting that it was not as painful this second time, she allowed some of the tension to melt from her body.

His body almost shaking with repressed desire, Naraku gazed into her eyes as he carefully rolled his hips again. Though her features still spoke of mild discomfort, the priestess graced him with a tiny smile. Oddly, the half-demon found himself returning the gesture before he buried his face in the crook of her neck.

The sound of her own shuddering breath reaching her ears, Izanami tightened her arms around Naraku and gradually adjusted to the slow and steady roll of his hips as he repeated the motion over and over again. Each time he did it, it felt better than the time before and although the pain was not entirely absent she felt herself beginning to wish he would never stop. Her breathing became increasingly labored until throaty moans began to spill from her lips.

He held her tightly as he gradually picked up speed, his hardened flesh seeming to plunge deeper and deeper with each pass. Groaning as her pleasure, still teetering on the edge of pain, increased together with his pace, the miko made no attempt to stifle her cries.

Threading his fingers through the miko's silken hair, Naraku latched onto her neck and suckled her heated skin. Their combined pleasure was building rapidly and he increased his pace further when the miko again dug her fingers into his back.

Her injury of his person though not deliberate, only seemed to excite him further and his pace became more and more insistent. Quick and powerful, each thrust stole her breath, allowed her but a second to recover and stole it again. Surrendering herself to the maddening dance completely, the miko arched into him in acceptance of the near debilitating waves of pleasure. She thrashed and writhed beneath him as powerful tremors began coursing through her body. "Naraku…" she panted. "Ah… please!"

Her fingers curling into a tight fist around a thick lock of his hair, the miko urgently rocked her hips to meet his movements. The sensation was growing so intense that she almost couldn't breathe, her body thrumming with an anticipation she could not name. Something was about to happen and though she did not know what it was, she felt her body's hunger for it grow with every passing second.

Naraku pulled away from her neck to focus on her heavily flushed face as she continued to cry out for him. Though inexperienced, her body was deliciously responsive to him. She was so close to falling over the edge and he wanted little more than to watch as the relentless glide of his hips plunged her into the abyss. Her tight, firm little body brought him indescribable pleasure and while he knew release was closing in on him as well, he would be certain to see her go first. She suddenly bucked wildly against him, a loud shuddering cry ripping from her throat. Smirking in triumph, the hanyou rode the waves of her aftershocks, his pleasure increasing with the quaking of her inner muscles. Soon, a low growl tore from his lips and his movements became swifter and slightly erratic. His release hit in a tidal wave of pleasure, his powerful body succumbing to a fit of trembles.

The strength temporarily sapped from his body, he barely stopped himself from collapsing onto her, but somehow remained propped on his elbows. A few moments later, he gently pulled himself from the warmth of her body before taking his place at her side.

With the still of their movements, the cave fell into silence.

(End lemon)

Still attempting to regain her breath, Izanami reflected on what they had just done. It was beyond anything she could have ever imagined; the most beautiful experience that could be shared among two earthly creatures.

Before exhaustion could drag her tired body into the welcoming grasp of sleep, Naraku's now raspy voice broke into the silence. "I must ask for your forgiveness, Izanami." he said quietly.

Frowning, she looked over at him and said, "Do not apologize, I do not regret what we have done. Please do not tell me that you do."

"No. You misunderstand. I should have waited… until after…" he paused for a moment. "I know where Inuyasha and his comrades are. As they do not tend to stay in the same place for long, I will have only a limited opportunity to confront them. I plan to seek them out in the morning."

Gasping, she stared over at him hoping against hope that he would recant his words. "So soon?" she asked quietly.

"Yes. As I said, they are not likely to remain at the same location for more than a few days. They are searching for me. It is better that I go to them rather than allow them to track me down. He took her hands in his placing a soft kiss to her fingers. "In case I do not survive, please know that I care a great deal for you."

"No, Naraku! You must not say such things!"

He smiled. "Do not fear for me, Izanami. I will fight valiantly, now that I again have a reason to live."

The miko felt her eyes begin to brim with tears. How could she let him fight alone, knowing that he might not survive?! Her mind raced, grasping for a solution, but really, she knew there was only one. Emerald eyes hardening in determination, she propped herself up on her elbow and stared blankly into the darkness.

"Naraku, you will not go into battle alone… I know where the amulet is."

________________________________________________________________________

A/N: For those of you who were following this story before, I just wanted to let you know that for now this will be the last chapter I edit. Over the next few days, I will post the chapters I have already written until it is caught back up. For those who are reading this for the first time, you may notice a decline in the quality of writing for several chapters before it gets better again. Hopefully the plot is interesting enough that you will continue to read anyway. Whenever I can summon the will to do so again, I will resume editing those middle chapters. ^^'


	8. He Comes

Remnants of the Spider

He Comes

_______________________________________________________________________

Small tabi clad feet padded noiselessly down a long corridor. As she made her way to the chamber she recalled from years past, Izanami's again began to mentally question her the course of action she had recently chosen.

She still could not believe what she had done last night. Blood rushed to her cheeks as she remembered Naraku's warm body pressed against hers, his lips on her bare flesh, his strong hands touching her in ways she had never been touched before. 'He saw me naked!' she thought as she bit her bottom lip anxiously. 'And he touched me… everywhere.' A chill ran down her spine, and her heart began to race. The memory was still so… vivid.

It was the most amazing thing that had ever happened to her and yet she couldn't tell a soul. A heavy sigh passed through her lips and she shook her head slightly to rid of the dizziness that was threatening to overtake her.

She had told him about the amulet, she remembered. She knew she shouldn't have but she did anyway. She had been so swept away by the emotions of the moment that she just blurted it out. The miko frowned slightly. Could she really go through with this? She knew that she was forbidden from taking the amulet from the palace. She should have never even mentioned it to someone who was considered an outsider but what else could she do?

Naraku would likely be killed if she did not aid him. And she was by no means powerful, experienced, or even courageous enough to fight by his side so how else could she help him? It was her job as a miko to help people by whatever means was available to her. She had to do this; she had to go through with it. She would deal with the consequences later. If her parents were furious with her for taking the amulet it would not matter. The only thing that was important was that Naraku remained save and alive. As his future wife, it was her responsibility to do what she could to aid him.

As she rounded one of the many corners on her way to the chamber, she recalled the conversation they had had last before they went their separate ways.

After she had told him about the amulet, he asked if she thought she would be able to release the dragon and bring it and the amulet to a small village before the next nightfall. It was the village that he knew Inuyasha and his comrades were currently residing in. He had even given her a hastily scribbled map that briefly detailed how to get to there.

Izanami wrung her hands nervously. She knew the dragon had been placed in a secret location and was bound with heavy chains held fast by enchanted locks. She knew that the keys were hidden as well, but she did not know the specifics. Hopefully it would not take her too long to find the keys and release the dragon.

That would be the difficult part but once the dragon was released, it should be relatively easy to get to the village. With the dragon at her command, she should make good time. Once she located him, she would turn the amulet over to Naraku so that he could do as he wished. If he killed his enemies through use of the dragon, so be it. While the idea was discomforting to her, she could not help but feel that perhaps they deserved it. From what she had seen, Naraku was an innocent and honorable man who had been through enough already. Did he not deserve to live a peaceful life like anyone else?

Slowly the miko looked up. Standing so innocently in front of her was the chamber she sought. Her miko eyes allowed her to see the barrier that glowed gently about the edges of the doors. She took a deep breath to steady her nerves. For at least a moment, she stood there staring at the door, her stomach twisting in knots. She bit her lower lip and her small hands curled into fists. Steeling her determination, she placed her hand on the wooden doorframe before sliding the shoji down its track. The purity she carried by way of her maternal relatives insured that the barrier did not reject her.

She slipped into the chamber closing the door behind her. The dimly lit room carried an ominous feel and even though she never recalled being in this chamber before, it felt strangely familiar. Izanami tried to ignore the uneasy feeling as her eyes landed on two small heavily warded altars. Slowly, she made her approach. She focused her attention on the altar to her right. Reacting to her presence, the altar and the surrounding area lit up in a pale pink glow. To anyone else, the altar would have appeared to be barren. But a small gasp escaped her lips as Izanami looked upon the luminous object it held.

The amulet…

Her eyes scanned it carefully taking in its individual features. In its center there was a large green gem; an emerald perhaps as green as green as her very own eyes. The outer casing was made of gold and the edges were constructed in the likeness of short, wide arrow heads; each holding a small jewel in its center. At the top, there was a red jewel, to the right, there was a yellow jewel, at the bottom, there was a white jewel, and at the left, there was a pale blue jewel.

Hesitantly, she reached through the barrier touching the amulet for the first time. Her delicate fingers traced the cool smooth surface of the emerald. A slight chill rushed through her body. It caused a strange feeling in her. She closed her eyes shutting out the external stimuli around her as she focused on the amulet. She took a moment to marvel at the repressed power she could feel thrumming beneath its benign façade. She could feel it calling to her. It was almost as if it was asking her of the dragon's location; begging to be taken to the creature, to be reunited with it. It was… odd.

She pulled her hand away, and opened her eyes again. Slowly, her attention was drawn to the other altar. Moving cautiously she made her way to it. There sitting on the altar was a large scroll. It too was heavily warded. Reaching through the barrier, Izanami lifted the scroll. The ancient parchment carried a faint pink glow; a manifestation of the preservation spells that still held tight.

Unrolling the paper, Izanami studiously skimmed over the information it held. Gasping, her heart began to race as terrifying realization set in. "Oh no…" she breathed quietly. "There is no way I would be able to do this within just one day."

As she continued her inspection, she noted that the keys were scattered so far apart, that it would likely take several days just to locate one of them. Not only that, but the exact locations were not clearly specified. _'Damn it!' _she mentally cursed in an uncharacteristic moment of frustration. She really should have listened better to the stories of her youth.

She had been informed about the dragon and the amulet, but she either was not told or did not listen well enough to know the details of the dragons' bindings. Apparently, Naraku did not know either. He had told her that he had been seeking information regarding the dragon and the amulet, but apparently he also did not realize that it would take such a significant amount of time to even locate the keys!

As she read on, she was further discouraged to find that only a powerful priestess would be able to locate the keys. Since their locations were not specified, the priestess would need to be lead by her senses in order to pin point where each one was hidden. She suppressed the urge to rip the parchment to shreds. She knew her limits; she did not possess nearly enough spiritual power to do such a thing. She had never held feelings of resentment toward her mixed blood, but in this moment she felt a small amount of bitterness toward the fact that being part demon, she would never possess the spiritual power of a miko who was fully human.

"I must warn him." she told herself quietly. He had planned to go to the village this very evening, but there was no way she would be able to release the dragon and meet him in time. She had to stop him from going. They would need to find another way to deal with his enemies. Resignedly, she released a low grumble before placing the scroll back in its previous position.

She turned away from the altar swiftly making her way to the door. She exited the room and tipped quietly back down the hall. If she departed now, she might be able to locate Naraku before he made it to the village. She had stayed with him most of the night and they had only separated just before dawn.

She had not rested well and even now her eyelids were heavy with fatigue. It mattered not though, she needed to get to him so that he would not engage his enemies just now. It would not do for him to go into battle with the false confidence that she would be arriving with the dragon to aid him.

So distracted by her inner turmoil, the priestess did not notice the familiar tingle of youki as it drew ever closer to her location.

"Izanami?" a masculine voice broke through her turbulent thoughts.

Izanami practically leapt from her own flesh as she turned to see the one who had called to her.

"Father!?"

The hanyou smiled gently. "You speak as if you did not sense my approach." he said quietly. Then looking around them he asked. "What are you doing down here?"

Her eyes widened slightly, her mind frantically searching for an excuse as to why she was so near the chamber which housed the amulet. "Oh, I was just…"

Unknowingly sparing his daughter, the panther hanyou cut her off. "Well, it is of no importance. What matters now is that I have found you at last."

Her brows drew together in confusion. What was he talking about? Had he been looking for her? And if so, why? It was not possible that he had perhaps discovered the secret of her dealings with Naraku… was it? The miko's heart began to race.

Taking in the slightly worried and confused look on his daughter's pretty face, her father frowned. "What is wrong? Surely you have not forgotten what day it is?"

When she did not answer, his frown only deepened. "Well, I suppose you have been rather busy these days. I have not seen much of you as of late. But I certainly did not expect that you would forget your own mother's birth date!"

A small gasp escaped Izanami's lips as recollection washed over her_. 'Mother's birth date.'_ her mind repeated quietly. _'I have been so preoccupied with Naraku that I completely forgot!'_

"Well, don't just stand there girl! There is much to do. We are expecting many guests for this evening's celebration! I will require your help."

Barely suppressing the urge to sputter, Izanami snapped back to reality. "Oh, yes… of course. But, there is something I need to do first. I…"

"More miko duties?" he asked dryly. Before she could answer he continued. "Not today! You have been working hard. You will take this day off to spend with your family." Holding up a hand, he stopped her argument before it could be voiced, he continued. "This subject is not debatable! Surely you can spare a single day away from your duties. Today is an important day for your mother and I will not have her disappointed by your absence."

Looking into his daughter's emerald eyes that faintly reminded him of his own, he could see the hesitance wafting beyond their glossy surface. He would have none of it. "Now come!" he ordered. "As I said before, there is much to do!"

_______________________________________________________________________

"Thanks for everything Lady Kagome!" Rin's small arms wrapped around the miko's waist, a bright smile plastered on her lips.

Kagome returned her embrace as she smiled down on her. "No problem!" she said brightly. "I really enjoyed your visit."

Rin pulled away to look up at her. "Maybe I'll get to stay with you again some time." she threw a look over her shoulder but Sesshoumaru, who stood a short distance away, made no move to acknowledge her words. Undeterred by his lack of response, the girl's smile did not fade.

"I'd like that very much." Kagome told her."

Sensing the demon lord's impatience, she turned her attention back to the miko. "Well, I'd better go now." she said, her hands tightening on the small bag of "feminine supplies" Kagome had given her.

The miko smiled and helped the girl situate herself onto the dragon demon's back. She then stood back as Ah-Un slowly began to walk away. "I guess I'll see you later then."

Sesshoumaru gave her an unreadable look. Although her words were a statement, they came off as more of a question, a question that could have been directed at no one but him. For a short time he merely stared at the miko, his thoughts known only to him. For her part, Kagome remained unaware of his perusal, her attention still fixed upon his young ward until a low growl drew his attention away.

"Bout time you came back to pick up the brat."

The miko rounded on the one who spoke. "Inuyasha…" she began threateningly.

"Don't '_Inuyasha'_ me!" he yelled back as he folded his hands into his sleeves. "So this is why you snuck off! Since when do you go out of your way to be alone with Sesshoumaru?!"

The miko's cheeks flooded with color. "Don't you talk to me like that, Inuyasha! You make it sound like I was doing something… inappropriate! And besides, I'm not alone with him, Rin is here. I didn't ask you to come because I wanted her departure to be a peaceful one! If you'd grow up and stop fighting all the time, I wouldn't go off without you!"

In the meager light of the rapidly fading day, Sesshoumaru looked on with an expression of mild boredom. The bland look he wore belied the mild interest he held of the argument between the two.

'_Since when do you go out of your way to be alone with Sesshoumaru?!'_ The whelp's words echoed through his mind. If he was not mistaken, (and he most assuredly was not) there was a certain trace of jealousy accompanying the hanyou's words. In spite of himself, Sesshoumaru found this to be terribly interesting. Over the years Inuyasha had displayed many negative emotions toward Sesshoumaru, but to his knowledge jealousy had never been one of them.

The demon lord was honest enough to admit, if only to himself, that it had been he who had felt the sting of jealousy toward his brother. Pathetic though he may be, Inuyasha had possessed something that, at the time, he had felt should have belonged to him.

The Tetsusaiga.

He was further displeased that in spite of the boy's obvious idiocy, he wielded the sword well. So well in fact, that he managed to inflict serious injury upon his person… on more than one occasion at that. A slight frown knit into Sesshoumaru's brows at the recollection.

He had abandoned his desire for the blade years ago, but having the hanyou express feelings of jealousy toward him was strangely… gratifying. Indulging in such a thing was beneath him, he knew but he rather enjoyed this intriguing new feeling.

As they continued to argue, the demon's eyes trailed lazily from his hanyou sibling to the woman who stood before him.

Of course he would never dare lay a finger upon the woman, but an interesting idea wafted tantalizingly into the fringes of his mind and a small dark smile tilted the corners of his lips.

_______________________________________________________________________

Tendrils of dark wavy hair wafted in the cool night breeze. Unaffected by the chill, a solitary figure stood in the shadows as malicious thoughts drifted through his mind. The crimson gaze of Naraku took in the starlit skies above. _'Where is she?' _he wondered silently. He had taken his position near the outskirts of Inuyasha's forest. The appointed time had arrived and yet there was no sign of Izanami or the dragon.

Perhaps she had changed her mind about aiding him? The idea was strangely distasteful. With a light frown, he was forced to admit that he thought better of her than that. She was not so dishonorable as to go back on her word. Perhaps she merely had difficulty deciphering the map he had given her? That was a likely possibility. The miko had admitted to never having made use of such a thing before. He frowned thoughtfully.

Whatever the case, it mattered not. His primary enemies were together in one place and he would not miss this opportunity to destroy them all and complete the Shikon jewel. He did not require the use of the dragon to dispose of these fools. Lord Sesshoumaru could prove to be a bit of a difficulty, but the jewel, even in its current incomplete state would grant him enough power to destroy even him.

Besides, he had greater plans for the dragon anyway. He would simply claim the creature afterwards.

Then, with both the completed Shikon jewel and the dragon at his disposal, each region of this land would fall to him. None would be able to stand against him and any who apposed his will would die without mercy.

But, for right now, he would seize this opportunity to destroy his enemies and complete the jewel.

_______________________________________________________________________

Running as fast as his feeble legs could carry him, an elderly man made his way to the familiar sounds of bickering. Tripping over a large bush, the man burst into the clearing. Plummeting to the ground, he barely managed to save his nose from crashing into a large rock.

All eyes turned on the old male as he struggled to right himself in the dirt. Kagome hesitantly approached. "Are you okay?" she asked as the man moved to a sitting position. Holding a hand over his chest, he struggled to regain his breath. He was from the village, Inuyasha realized. As the male struggled to stand, Kagome slowly approached to help him. The hanyou had seen the old geezer many times, and while he seemed pretty harmless Inuyasha could not shake the feelings of distrust he held toward those he did not know well. With that in mind, he quickly leapt into the space between the pair, pushing Kagome behind him.

"Damn it old man! You could have gotten yourself killed surprising us like that! What the hell do you want anyway?!"

Standing now, the man gulped down a few more deep breaths before he turned to the hanyou. "I… have come to… to warn you. N-Naraku… has been… seen in the area."

_______________________________________________________________________


	9. So it Begins

Remnants of the Spider

So It Begins

A/N: This chapter contains spoiler information, from the magna, chapter 518. It is well past the anime, and it also explains why Sesshoumaru now has two arms.

_______________________________________________________________________

Standing now, the man gulped down a few more deep breaths before he turned to the hanyou. "I… have come to… to warn you. N-Naraku… has been… seen in the area."

As soon as the words passed through the man's lips, a thick tension filled the air. Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged a worried look. Naraku was near the village? This was not good. "My bow!" Kagome exclaimed suddenly, before she whirled around and took off toward Kaede's.

"Kagome!" the hanyou called after her, but she did not turn to respond. Suddenly a powerful demonic aura penetrated the air around them. Its oppressive weight threatening to steal the air from their very lungs. The malevolent energy crackled against theirs senses, instantly causing the inu brothers to tense in anticipation. The hanyou was on the verge of going after Kagome, when a dark chuckle rang through the air. "Damn it." he murmured. That girl was too impulsive for her own good. What was she thinking to run off on her own like that? He threw an anxious glance in the direction she had gone, hoping she would make it back without incident. He then quickly turned back toward the sound of Naraku's voice, as he drew Tetsuaiga from its sheath. "Show yourself, you bastard!"

"Ah-Un." Sesshoumaru's calm smooth voice broke into the eerie silence.

Knowing what the demon lord wished of it, the dragon shuffled slightly to alert the girl of its impending take off. Rin quickly grabbed the thick leather reins, giving a slight tug to show that she understood. She turned her large brown eyes to the daiyoukai, before the beast could take off. "Be careful my lord." she told him quietly, knowing his advanced hearing would pick up her words. And then, the dragon pushed off the ground, quickly disappearing into the night sky.

As the time drew out, the elderly male began looking around nervously. His eyes darted from left, to right and back again as he considered his best rout to escape. Just as he thought to make a break for it, the man found himself flying through the air. His breath was violently expelled from his lungs as he crashed roughly against a large elm tree.

Inuyasha tensed, his fingers reflexively tightening on his weapon, as he watched the old man slide down the tree's rough bark. He landed in a crumpled heap in the nearby grass. Apparently, the old guy had lost consciousness, for he made no move to right himself. Within seconds of the attack, Inuyasha was darting toward the old man. He quickly severed the tentacle that had swatted the human, before turning his attention in the direction from which the disgusting appendage came.

"Damn it Naraku! Show yourself you coward!!"

Another dark chuckle rang through the air. "Impatient for my arrival?" he purred, his voice coming out in a deceptively silky drawl. "Then I shall not keep you waiting."

The moment Naraku finished speaking, a thick blanket of miasma poured into the area. It spread quickly, billowing across the ground in all directions, like rippling waves of black water. At the same time on the other side of the clearing, a hoard of serpentine, and other minor demons emerged in the area, together with the dark hanyou himself. The demons remained at his side moving around him anxiously, as he turned his attention to Inuyasha.

"Where is the miko, Kagome?" he demanded icily. "She is the one who keeps the jewel shards is she not?"

The hanyou's eyes flashed with anger. "As if I'd ever tell you where she is! And, you're not getting our jewel shards, you bastard!"

Unperturbed over Inuyasha's words, Naraku continued to speak calmly. "I am not in as patient a mood as I have been in previous encounters. I will complete the Shikon jewel this night one way or the other. If the woman surrenders the shards to me, I will allow all of you to leave here with your lives."

His eyes beginning to burn from the miasma, Inuyasha growled low in his throat. Before he could respond however, a bright flare at the edge of the clearing managed to draw his attention. "I'd never give the shards to you!" Kagome proclaimed vehemently. Already, she had loosed an arrow, sending a powerful blast of purification power toward the dark hanyou. As it made its way toward him, it cleansed much of the air, by purifying the miasma.

His malevolent crimson eyes shifted in her direction, and he watched the projectile as it sped toward him. Just before the arrow was close enough to do any damage, his powerful red barrier formed around him. The arrow penetrated the barrier, but its power was sheared off, and its course was altered. Her pink energy rippled across the swirling red surface of his barrier, before dissipating slowly into the air. The arrow whizzed past his face. Missing him by mere inches, before landing harmlessly on the ground a few yards away.

An evil smirk tugged onto his lips, as the full weight of his glare landed on her. "You will live to regret that." he told her. And then with a careless gesture of his right hand, the demons were released. They spread out across the small clearing, at heart stopping speeds. Sango and Miroku, who had arrived just after Kagome, readied themselves to fight. Kirara leaped down from the slayer's shoulder, immediately transforming into her battle form.

The sound of metal singing against metal signaled that Sesshoumaru had drawn Bakusaiga from its sheath. He immediately focused his attention on the wretched hanyou, but just as he darted forward, a large swarm of demons blocked his path. His blade tore through the air, dispatching the demons instantly. Unfortunately, once they were gone, Naraku had changed his position, and a new swarm of demons replaced the ones that had been destroyed.

Across the small clearing, chaos had ensued, demons were everywhere, and the small group consisting of Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kagome and Sesshoumaru, were completely surrounded.

The sounds of growling demons filled the clearing, and the night air lit again and again as Kagome's arrows tore through the sky. The miko had been in battle like this many times before, but something felt different about this one. Her heart was drumming in her chest, as a powerful sense of uncertainty settled into the pit of her belly. Naraku was serious this time. She could feel it. He had the nearly completed Shikon jewel, and he was intent on completing it tonight.

She had initially considered the fact that this might be another of his stupid puppets, but the fact that the nearly whole Shikon jewel was buried in his chest, beneath a thick plate of armor, made her strongly reconsider. The hanyou had never entrusted a puppet with more than a few shards.

All around her, she could hear the sounds of battle; demons crying out in pain, Inuyasha's muted battle cries, Kirara, hissing, and growling angrily, Sango's boomerang, and even Miroku's sutras whizzing through the air. Strangely she heard no sound from Sesshoumaru. She could see him on the other side of the clearing, and though he appeared as calm as ever, she could feel his youki rising in anger.

Due in large part to her arrows, the constantly flowing miasma was kept down to a manageable level allowing herself, and her friends to breathe. Even still Naraku seemed more determined than ever. Both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were obliterating his demons and his appendages by the dozens. Unfortunately, for each tentacle or demon that was destroyed, there seemed to be ten to replace it. The spider hanyou was effectively keeping them all at bay, without so much as lifting a finger.

"You have no chance of defeating me," Naraku taunted to all of them in general. "Surrender the shards, or I will destroy you all!"

"Shut the hell up, you bastard!" Inuyasha retorted, as he turned to him fully. "You won't sound so confident, once I destroy that barrier of yours!"

Naraku smirked. "Just try it."

"You don't have to tell me!"

Using another Wind Scar attack, the hanyou cleared a path to Naraku. He darted forward as his blade changed from silver to fiery red. Before the demons could surround him again, Tetsuaiga tore through the air in a horizontal arc. The red barrier destroying power, together with the Wind Scar ripped through several stray demons before crashing uselessly against Naraku's barrier. The surface of the orb-shaped enclosure barely wavered as Inuyasha's power connected, and dissipated across the surface.

Inuyasha didn't even have time to gasp in surprise before one of Naraku's tentacles crashed violently against his chest. He cried out in pain and rage as he flew through the cool night air. A loud crack resonated through the clearing and into the surrounding woods as Inuyasha's back smacked against a large tree. Kagome gasped in horror as the hanyou slumped lifelessly to the ground.

Before Naraku could launch another attack against her friend, Sesshoumaru leaped into his path. He again used Bakusaiga, to destroy every tentacle in his immediate vicinity, before he darted toward the spider hanyou. His features set in cold steel, the demon lord's unforgiving orbs focused on his target.

A smirk on his lips, Naraku turned his head slightly, immediately noticing the white blur that was headed for him. He released an enormous cloud of miasma in Sesshoumaru's direction, before lifting himself from the ground. The poison would not affect the inu lord, but it would be enough to buy some time, and cover his escape.

Sesshoumaru found himself in complete darkness, as the black cloud of gas surrounded him. The miasma spread around him for a moment before he pushed himself off the ground. He was unaffected by the poison, but he could not afford to be blinded even for a moment. He flipped through the air, landing several yards away. Naraku was now floating just above the tree tops, and chuckling down on them.

Sesshoumaru fixed him with a hard glare. "I tire of your games, wretched half-demon. Although I should not have expected one such as yourself to fight with honor." he spat, as he prepared for another attack.

"Ah, but you are mistaken. This is no game, and your useless sentiment of honor is meaningless to me. Power is all that matters. How it is obtained is of no consequence." he retorted, mild amusement lining his voice. "I came here for the jewel shards, and I will not leave here without them."

As soon as he was finished speaking, a powerful wave of youki emitted from his person, spreading across the entire area. Before Sesshoumaru could decipher what it meant, he heard the trees crashing behind him, and felt the ground shaking violently as if from heavy footfalls. Moving on instinct alone, the inu lord pushed himself from the ground. He somersaulted through the air, landing near the now conscious Inuyasha, and facing the direction he had just departed.

He had not seen the attack, but he had just barely avoided having his head ripped off by an enormous oni. The creature seemed to have materialized from thin air, its imposing form standing a few yards away. The creature's black body did little to distinguish it against the dark shadows and trees. It stood at least twenty feet tall, and its body was both muscular and lean. The creature's arms were disproportionately long, hanging nearly to the ground. Each of its giant hands was tipped with long lethal claws. For a moment the oni just stood there, it's yellow eyes glowing eerily in the dark. It roared suddenly, showing its razor sharp teeth before it darted forward.

Barely suppressing his surprise, Sesshoumaru leaped away from the creature. It was deceptively fast for its large size. The beast had swiped first at him, and then at Inuyasha. He himself, had just barely managed to dodge the attack, but his brother had not been so fortunate. The half demon had tried to retreat, but was not quite quick enough. The creature's claws tore into Inuyasha's right side, slicing easily through his fire rat haori and into the flesh beneath. Blood burst from the wound spilling onto the grass, as the hanyou went careening through the air. The half demon cried, out as searing pain ripped through his body.

He landed several yards away, managing a crouched position, but before he could rise to his feet, a powerful snakelike creature wrapped itself around him. The demon looped several coils around the hanyou's body, its sharp spines piercing his clothes and biting into his skin.

His attention focused on the oni, Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, as he prepared to attack. The creature growled at him again, as the daiyoukai used Bakusaiga's power against it. The destructive energy exploded from the sword, its coarse accurately aimed at the disgusting creature.

Sesshoumaru's attack destroyed many demons along the way, but as it made contact with the oni, the blue energy seemed to wrap around it in a swirling caress. Instead of ripping the beast to shreds, the demonic power absorbed harmlessly into the oni's skin. When the light dissipated, the demon lord was shocked to see that the oni remained as it was, without so much as a single mark upon its black flesh. More than that, his power actually seemed to strengthen the creature, as it's youki instantly became more pronounced. To his utmost displeasure, Sesshoumaru found this development to be mildly alarming. Bakusaiga was his most powerful weapon, but to use it against this creature was to ensure his own death.

"Ku, ku, ku! Lord Sesshoumaru, not even you can destroy that oni." Naraku taunted darkly. That demon is made from pure youki. It has no physical body that can be injured, and if you or Inuyasha use your swords against it, its powers will only increase."

Sesshoumaru growled under his breath as he dodged a lethal attack that nearly tore through his midsection. For the first time in as long as he could remember, he was at loss for what to do. How could he destroy a creature that was made from pure youki?

Seeing that both inus were sufficiently occupied, Naraku set his focus on Kagome. It was time to complete his jewel. He threw a long leathery tentacle toward her, fully intending to snatch her up. The miko was distracted by the other demons, and her friends were too far away to help. She would not get away this time!

"Oh no you don't! Wind Scar!!!"

The half demon's sword swung forcefully through the air destroying dozens of demons, before severing Naraku's tentacle.

The spider hanyou scowled. When had Inuyasha escaped?! Annoyed for the first time during this battle, Naraku effortlessly generated more tentacles. They burst from his back passing through his barrier to attack the half demon who dared to interrupt his plans. The two tentacles that were wriggling their way toward Kagome did not go unnoticed. Inuyasha growled in anger, knowing what the bastard was up to, but being able to do little about it. The coward was just trying to by time so he could capture Kagome. The hanyou fought off the onslaught, slashing his way through the squid like projections while still keeping an eye on the young miko. She had just destroyed a large cloud of demons with her arrow, and was now loading a new one.

"Kagome!" he called out to the distracted girl. She fired her arrow, and turned just in time to see a large tentacle headed her way. A small shriek of surprise sounded from her, but she managed to recover quickly. She knew she wouldn't have time to fire another arrow, so she merely waited as the disgusting appendage drew closer. As soon as it was close enough, she swung her bow as hard as she could. Infused with her sacred power, the weapon severed the tentacle like a sharpened blade. The part that was torn away was scattered to the ground in a small pile of glittering ash.

Unfortunately, before she could decide what to do next, another tentacle was upon her. Her breath was expelled in a rush, as it snaked tightly around her waist. She grunted through gritted teeth, as Naraku lifted her from the ground. She immediately began to struggle, and squirm in a vain attempt to escape. A mild sense of panic swept through her body. She was so high off the ground! She knew she had to get away; she could not let him get the shards. Her mind raced as she considered her options, but really, she knew that there was only one. She would have to purify the tentacle, but then she'd plummet to the ground. She doubted she could survive a fall from this height!

Now, he was slowly pulling her closer. With a smirk on his lips, he took his time, assured of his victory, and enjoying the mild waves of fear that he could feel emanating from her.

Even in the dark, Kagome was able to make out the hanyou's malevolent grin. Though she was still somewhat afraid, her fear was quickly overshadowed by anger. She renewed her struggle, and managed to free her left hand of the coils that were still tightly wrapped around her. She grabbed onto the tentacle, digging her fingers into the tough flesh. With gritted teeth, and a silent prayer that someone would catch her, Kagome allowed her powers to flow to her hand. The appendage was instantly purified into dust, and she found herself tumbling toward the ground.

Over the sound of her racing heart, she was barely able to make out the sounds around her. From seemingly far away, she could here Naraku chuckling. She could hear Inuyasha screaming her name. She could hear…

"Kirara!!"

Kagome shut her eyes tight, as the ground drew dangerously close. Just when she thought her fate was sealed, the cat was beneath her. The wind was forced violently from her lungs as her stomach came into sharp contact with Kirara's back. She grunted in pain as she grabbed onto the cat's fur, ensuring that she did not slide off.

The miko swallowed hard, forcing herself to ignore her pain, and pulled herself up to sit on Kirara's back. She shook her head slightly to rid of the mild dizziness that had swept over her, before breathing small a sigh of relief. She was a little disoriented, and her ribs hurt like hell, but at least she was still alive. Apparently, Sango had seen her falling, and sent the fire cat to save her.

Fortunately she had not dropped her bow during her fall. She tightened her grip on the weapon as she reached back to retrieve an arrow. They had to destroy Naraku's barrier. That was the only way. Once they did that, they would have little trouble defeating him. Although she knew the first shot didn't seem to have done anything, she had learned that sometimes it took more than one try for an opponent such as he. She loaded the arrow, and drew back on the string.

It was rather difficult at the moment, but Kagome knew she needed to concentrate. It was taking an immense effort just to stay balanced, as Kirara was forced to weave between demons, and dodge the occasional attack from Naraku. She aimed her weapon at roughly the same spot she had hit before, as she called forth her powers.

'Hit the mark.' she prayed silently, as she relaxed her fingers, and released the arrow. It flared to life instantly, it's luminescent pink energy purifying both demons and miasma as it made its way to its intended target.

The hanyou didn't even bother trying to move from the arrow's path. So confident was he in the strength of his barrier that he merely smirked, and watched with minimal interest as the projectile made its rapid approach. Kagome watched as the arrow pierced through the barrier once again. Its power was sheared off just like before, and the arrow cast away from him, landing several feet away. Her shoulders slumped slightly, but just as she sighed in defeat, she noticed something that she had not seen before.

It was almost unnoticeable. Had she not remembered where she fired the arrow, she might have missed it entirely. It was a… bruise? There was a small patch of his barrier, right there, in the exact spot where her arrow had hit, where the color was slightly different. Had it become a weak spot?

Kagome narrowed her eyes in determination; a glimmer of hope causing her heart to skip a beat. There was only one way to find out! She quickly loaded another arrow, but just as she was about to fire, a fierce growl drew her attention. She looked down to the ground below, attempting to find the source of such a fearsome sound.

Sango was still using her boomerang to fight off the many demons surrounding her. Miroku had his back to the demon slayer's, and was using his sutras, and occasionally his staff as his weapons of choice. There were saimyoushou about, so using his Wind Tunnel was out of the question.

Inuyasha was fighting fiercely. Tetsuaiga was all but a blur, its endless series of horizontal and vertical arcs leaving short beams of light to mark its path. Both demons and tentacles were ruthlessly slashed away, spilling blood to the ground in torrents.

As far away as she was, Kagome could tell that Inuyasha was more determined than ever. He was sporting several wounds and even from her lofty position she could see a large blood stain on his right side. Still, he showed no signs of giving up.

What had made that sound? She hadn't seen anything. Then, just as she was about to turn her attention back to Naraku, she heard another ear shattering growl. Her head snapped to the opposite side of the clearing, where she saw a white blur flying through the air. It took a moment for her to recognize the figure as being Sesshoumaru. She watched in horror, as the demon lord plummeted to the ground before skidding to a halt. She immediately noticed that his clothing was tattered and bloodied in several places and that his armor had been all but destroyed. What could have happened to him?!

Then, she saw something speeding toward him. Something that was as black as the night itself, and she knew that had it not been moving, she would never have seen it at all.

A light grunt escaped Sesshoumaru's lips, as his back made sharp contact with the ground. This creature was unlike anything he had ever faced before. The oni's speed easily rivaled his own. It was immensely powerful, and impervious to any of his attacks. It had taken all of his strength and skill to even avoid the creature's attacks, and he still had not escaped unscathed.

As he skidded to a stop, he felt the air rush from his lungs. But now was not the time to rest. He had to get up. NOW! The heavy tremors from the ground beneath him told him that the oni was very close. To his great displeasure, the time to right himself passed far too quickly. Before he could move, an oversized claw came down hard against his midsection, holding him fast to the ground. His golden orbs moved to look up at the demon above him. With impassive features, he glared into the creatures eyes. The oni's free arm was reared far back, its deadly claws gleaming with malice as the beast prepared to administer the killing blow.

"NOOOOO!!!!!"

Both the demon lord and the oni looked up just in time to see a bright pink projectile blurring through the air. The beast roared again, as it attempted to swat the arrow away. It connected with the creature's claw, and it reared its head back to cry out in pain. A creature such as he stood no chance against the purification powers of such a powerful miko. With a silent, but intense explosion, the oni was consumed completely. Not even ash remained in the spot where the creature had once stood.

On the other side of the clearing Naraku was just now discovering the weak spot in his barrier that Kagome had created only moments before. He noticed that she was again aiming an arrow at him. It was time to end this.

Making his first real move, Naraku darted forward. One of his squid like projections flew toward Kagome so quickly; she did not have time to react. Kirara was violently knocked from under her, and she found herself flying through the air once again. This time, she did drop her bow.

Her heart was racing, as the ground drew ever closer. Unfortunately, it was Naraku who caught her this time. Before she even knew what had happened, the miko found herself staring into a pair of malevolent crimson orbs. He had brought her into his barrier, and was glaring down on her.

"Let go of me!" she shrieked as she bucked and thrashed trying to escape his grasp.

"In due time." he told her in a quiet drawl, his eyes scanning over her. Kagome shuddered in disgust as the hanyou wrapped an arm tightly around her waist, trapping her arms at her sides. The hanyou made quick work of finding the thin necklace from which a small bottle hung. He gave her a look which would have been almost seductive, had the situation been different, and he not been evil incarnate.

Naraku hooked a single finger beneath the chain, taking the extra time to stroke her delicate skin. He pulled the necklace from beneath the collar of her shirt, to discover that as he suspected, the shards were contained in the small bottle. He quickly ripped it away, before carelessly casting the miko to the ground.

Kagome flew a short distance away, landing in disgusting blood soaked grass. She slid to a stop, her left leg grazing over something smooth and hard. Fortunately, she had not been very high off the ground when he threw her, but the miko still managed to hurt her leg. When she looked down to see what had caused her injury, she was pleasantly surprised to find that it was her own bow. She scrambled to her feet, quickly retrieving her bow as she did so. "He's got the shards!!"

Already, Naraku was removing the shards from the bottle, apparently preparing to complete the Shikon jewel right here and now. She had to stop him! Quickly looking around her, Kagome's mind raced to come up with a plan. She knew the key to defeating him; lie in that weak spot on his barrier.

Suddenly, it hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Miroku!"

The miko ran as fast as her legs could carry her, dodging stray demons as she made her way to the monk. She skidded to a stop next to Miroku. He had just used his staff to finish off a large rat demon, before he turned a bewildered look upon her.

"He's got the shards!" she told him urgently. "Quick, give me one of your sutras!"

Though the monk was slightly confused about her request, he gave her the thin slip of paper without question. Kagome immediately pulled an arrow from her quiver. Working quickly, but carefully, she tied the sutra around her arrow. Somehow she managed not to tear the slightly brittle paper in her haste to secure it. She thanked her friend quickly, before she was on the move again. Seeing the direction in the miko had gone Miroku felt the beginnings of panic. What was she trying to do?!

As for Kagome, time seemed to slow down. Everything up to this point seemed to have happened so quickly, but now it seemed like things were moving in slow motion. At the edge of her hearing, she heard her friends calling out to her. She could still smell the lingering stench of Naraku's miasma. She could feel Sesshoumaru's powerful aura, somewhere not far away from her. As she closed the distance between herself and the dark hanyou, she could hear his malevolent chuckle as he held the remaining jewel shards in the palm of his hand.

She skidded to stop just yards in front of him. Not wasting a moment's time, she loaded her modified arrow, drawing the string back tight. The hanyou looked up to see what she was doing, and immediately flung a large tentacle at her.

But it was already too late.

Kagome had released the arrow before the appendage hit. The miko was flung several feet away, but Inuyasha managed to catch her before she could hit the ground.

The priestess had been so close to Naraku that he did not have time to escape. The luminous arrow, glowing with a bright purple combination of her and Miroku's powers. It hit the weak spot in the hanyou's barrier, causing it to warp violently, before it shattered, like a million pieces of glass.

Without the protection of his barrier, Naraku was all but defenseless. Before he could even bat an eye, he was overcome with an overpowering destructive force.

Bakusaiga.

The demon lord had kept an eye on the miko ever since she had destroyed the oni, so the moment she destroyed the barrier, he had made his move.

Naraku cried out in pain and outrage as his body was enveloped by the power of Sesshoumaru's blade. The bright blue energy had temporarily lit up the entire clearing, as the hanyou's body was consumed.

The moment he was gone, the demons that had accompanied him burst into a cloud of dust, before raining to the ground like volcanic ash.

The demons were gone.

The miasma was gone.

Naraku was gone.

It was over.

It was finally over.

Kagome nearly sobbed in relief. She allowed her bow to fall from her limp fingers as she ran forward to collect the shards. She quickly found the spot where Naraku had once stood. She immediately dropped to her knees to collect the jewels. She scooped up the nearly completed blackened jewel that had been imbedded in the hanyou's chest, along with the three slightly tainted shards that had been hers.

Her friends gathered around her, as she combined all the pieces together, closing her fist around the pieces. Even Sesshoumaru watched from a slightly greater distance as the miko slowly opened her hand, revealing the completed and purified Shikon no tama.

A collective sigh was heard as the group allowed themselves to relax. They had been fighting for what seemed like hours, and yet it was still pitch black outside.

Suddenly, the sound of a snapping twig drew everyone's attention. There in the nearby woods stood a figure clad in traditional red and white.

Kikyou.

The miko looked unusually haggard. She was barely able to stand, and was using her large bow to help support her weight. She appeared to have traveled for days without rest. What had happened to her? What was she doing here?

"Kikyou!" Inuyasha called to her.

Before he could run to her side, she took a deep breath and called out.

"That was not Naraku!"

________________________________________________________________________


	10. The Wish

Remnants of the Spider

The Wish

________________________________________________________________________

After the incident at Naraku's castle, Kikyou knew that it would be prudent to remain in the area. The hanyou would return to his castle that much was certain. And so she stayed. She remained in the area, keeping her senses on high alert and biding her time. Naraku would return, and discover that his precious demons had been destroyed.

Those particular demons had been considerably more powerful than the ones he typically took into battle with him, so it was easy to guess that he had intended to use them to transform his body. Once he discovered that this was no longer an option, he would likely go after the remaining jewel shards. This she could not allow. Kikyou had decided that she would intercept him. As soon as he returned, she would destroy him. He would not leave this place alive.

Because Onigumo's heart remained buried deep inside of Naraku, Kikyou knew that if anyone had a chance, it was she. He had made attempts on her life before, but because of that heart, that human heart which still held feelings for her, the half demon had always held back; always refrained from delivering the killing blow. This would be his downfall.

Or so she had believed.

He came back, just as she knew he would; and she had attacked. Somehow, he managed to summon his barrier before her arrow could hit.

And then, the battle had ensued.

They had fought fiercely against one another, and Kikyou quickly found herself on the losing end of the battle. Even then, he had been holding back.

But it had been different this time. He had not been holding back because of some sentimental attachment, or some vague longing for her. He had merely been taunting her for his own twisted amusement, and in the process blackening the jewel he held off of the hate, anger, and despair that no doubt had been rolling off her in waves.

The so-called battle had gone on for quite some time. He had destroyed her soul collectors, and then beaten her to within an inch of her life.

Finally, he had hoisted her up by the collar of her dirtied and tattered haori, drawing her perilously close to himself. Echoing in the back of her mind, she could still hear the final words he had said to her.

"You are a fool Kikyou. You came to this place believing you could defeat me. You thought to use Onigumo's feelings to your advantage. You believed that his longing for you would stay my hand, thereby giving you the opportunity to destroy me." He chucked darkly. "But you made a grave miscalculation, my dear little miko."

To her utmost disgust, he had then trailed his fingers softly along her jaw line. He hooked a finger under her chin, forcing her to meet his cold red eyes. And then she saw it. Whatever feelings the wretched hanyou might have been harboring for her… were gone.

"I will admit that Onigumo's heart still resides within me," he had continued silkily "but that heart, feels nothing for you now."

And then, he had drawn his remaining hand back. She had watched in horror as long lethal claws grew from the tips of his fingers. And then, without so much as batting an eye, he had run her through with his bare hand.

He had plunged in through her chest, his claws exiting her back. Then, with a violent jerk, he removed himself from her. He threw her body to the ground, before he turned and walked away from her; leaving her for dead.

And she would have been.

Her clay body did not bleed, but the souls that granted her mobility, that allowed her to cling to the world of the living, had escaped through the wound in her chest.

She had all but resigned herself to her fait, but death would not come to her. Not just this yet. Somehow a single soul collector had managed to escape. It had apparently gone off to collect more souls and did not emerge until after his departure.

The lone creature had then deposited two souls into her body. On its own it could do little more. But that had been enough. It was enough to close the chest wound, and restore her ability to move. It was not enough to restore her power and strength completely; still, it would have to do.

She had managed to pull herself up to start her long journey. She knew where Naraku would go next. In her weakened state, she might not be able to fight, but at least she could deliver a warning.

And so, here she was.

Unfortunately, her warning had the opposite effect than what was desired.

When Kikyou called out, everyone instinctively looked in her direction, their attention instantly being drawn away from the danger that lay behind them. She tried to summon the strength to call out again, but it was too late. Kagome suddenly gasped, as a large tentacle wrapped around her waist. Before she knew what had happened, before anyone could intervene, the miko was snatched off the ground. The completed Shikon jewel was snatched from her hand before she was thrown haplessly to the ground. It was…

The old man…

The entire group watched with varying levels of surprise and horror as the old man's form morphed, and changed. His back straitened. His height increased. His features changed from weathered and aged, to smooth, youthful, and deceptively handsome. Hair which had been short and grey, transformed into luxurious black tresses that flowed down his back in silken waves. His now red eyes gleamed with undisguised malevolence as he held the sacred jewel in the palm of his hand.

He had tricked them… again.

Now they were tired and injured, and he held the completed Shikon jewel.

"You bastard!" Inuyasha growled as he darted forward. His sword having already been drawn, he made to slash through Naraku's belly. His blade tore through the air in a horizontal arc, but made contact with nothing but air. The spider hanyou had leaped away, easily avoiding the attack before summoning his barrier once again.

"Finally," he smirked evilly, "finally, I hold the completed Shikon no tama." A small chuckle escaped his lips as he stared down at the jewel.

They tried in vain to stop him. Each one of them tried to destroy his barrier, but to no avail. Miroku's sutras dissolved on contact. Sango's boomerang was deflected. Kagome's arrows were repelled. Inuyasha's red Tetsuaiga did nothing, and even Sesshoumaru's Bakusaiga was useless.

They had no choice but to watch as the jewel was absorbed into the palm of his hand. The air was practically sucked from Kagome's lungs. She could still see the jewel as it traveled up his arm, and across his shoulder, before it finally stopped somewhere near the center of his torso. A sense of foreboding, the likes of which she had never known enveloped her small frame, threatening to swallow her whole. This was bad. No this was beyond bad. He had the jewel!! He had the completed Shikon jewel, and he just absorbed it! Her heart was pounding so hard, she thought it would leap from her chest. What were they going to do?! How were they going to stop him now??

They were forced to watch, as once again, Naraku's features began to mutate. What was happening to him this time? His barrier slowly changed from transparent red, to opaque black, effectively blocking their view. What the hell was he doing??!!

No one dared to say a word as each of them stared at the barrier. Inuyasha instinctively pushed Kagome behind him, his fingers reflexively tightening around the hilt of his sword.

It seemed like they waited an eternity, but then, there was a tremble. It was unnatural in that it was not the earth that trembled, but the very air around them. After a moment or two, there was a second tremble, followed by a third then a fourth.

And that's when it happened. The barrier cracked.

It was strangely similar to watching an egg hatch. It started with a small fissure that spread along the center. Then the lines began to spread out in all directions, becoming thicker, and more pronounced. Suddenly, with an ear-shattering BOOM, the barrier shattered, the pieces scattering a short distance away before vaporizing into the air.

"Kami-sama…" Kagome mouthed quietly, unknowingly voicing what most of them were thinking. What had been Naraku only moments before was now the largest, blackest most fearsome spider, any of them had ever seen. It was sitting there almost placidly, its legs and head tucked into its body, apparently having been molded in the shape of the recently discarded barrier.

It slowly uncurled, its enormous head lifting first. The most noticeable feature was the large mandibles on either side of its face. The great black appendages were controlled by powerful muscles and could surely snap a person in half with ease. Its cold red eyes glared at them, but there was no emotion, of any kind, the only trace of humanity being the reflections of the beings that stood before it.

Next, its long bulky legs unfurled. They spread out on either side of its enormous body making the creature appear even larger than it already had. Its legs and its bulbous abdomen were covered in long thin spines, completing its sinister appearance.

It took a single step forward, breaking the hypnotic stillness that they had fallen into.

Sesshoumaru readied his blade, Sango planted her feet tightened her grip on her boomerang, while Miroku withdrew several sutras.

Instead of preparing to fight, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and leaped as far away from the creature as he could. "Stay back!" he told her. That thing looked dangerous. More dangerous than Naraku had ever had. He didn't even want the miko attempting to fight such a creature. Though she protested vehemently, he grabbed her around the waist, and took her from the clearing. He finally came to a stop in the nearby woods, hiding her behind a large tree. "Stay here." he said quickly, and before she could say a word, he took off. He came back a short time later, with Kikyou's now limp form in his arms. He carefully placed the other miko on the ground. When he stood up, he did not lift his head, his silver bangs covering his eyes. "I hate to ask you this…" he began quietly.

"Go." Kagome cut him off, her voice little more than a whisper. She then seated herself at Kikyou's side. "I'll watch over her."

His head snapped up and he looked at her, his brows drawn together slightly, his expression unreadable. Then, he gave her a quick nod. He was about to head back, but then something struck his mind and he turned back to her. "Promise me you'll stay here, no matter what."

Kagome frowned. "You know I can't make a promise like that, Inuyasha."

Annoyed, he raised his voice slightly, "Damn it Kagome! This isn't just about Kikyou; I need you to stay safe! I need you to stay out of this!"

Her voice still quiet she told him, "I'll stay here for now, but I can't promise you that I won't get involved." he looked like he was going to protest further, but she interrupted. "You have to go, Inuyasha! You have to go and help them, now!"

He turned around abruptly to see that his friends and his brother had scattered across the clearing, the spider was on the move, and there was no mistaking its intent. The creature intended to kill them all. "Damn it!" the hanyou swore, before he leaped away, quickly making his way back to the clearing.

Kagome all but chewed through her lower lip as she watched the scene before her. Her friends and even Sesshoumaru were doing everything they could, but nothing was working. NOTHING!

The creature's hardened outer shell repelled any and all attacks that were waged against it. Moreover, the spider, like any real spider was amazingly fast. It moved effortlessly, darting from one side of the clearing to the other as it chased down her friends.

To make matters worse, creature was frighteningly agile. In spite of its large size it was able to shift, and pivot easily. It moved with a speed and grace that rivaled even Sesshoumaru. From her vantage point, it quickly became obvious to Kagome that Naraku was only toying with them. He could easily destroy any, one of them whenever he chose to do so.

Something had to be done. Kagome felt herself trembling. She didn't know if she was angered beyond words, or terrified for her friends. Perhaps it was both. All she knew was that she could not stay here and do nothing. She looked down on Kikyou's nearly lifeless form, before looking back to the clearing. The spider had moved again, its back was to her now. Through the demon's thick hide, the young miko could see a faint glow.

"The jewel!" she gasped quietly. She could still see it imbedded in the creature's abdomen just behind it's thorax. It had not been fully absorbed yet. Her heart began to race. Someone had to get the jewel out, but from what she had seen, no one could to so much as put a crack in the demon's exoskeleton. Her mind raced as she tried to come up with a plan, and then… a shriek. A horrendous shriek that nearly burst her eardrums.

The blanket of darkness was slowly beginning to lift, and in the predawn light she was able to see dark purple and black robes hanging from the spider's mouth. "Miroku!" Kagome was on her feet in an instant, her finger digging into the bark of the tree.

The miko watched in horror as the creature injected the monk with an unhealthy dose of poison. Then, with a quick toss of its enormous head, the monk was carelessly cast aside, his body landing several yards away. Whatever sick little game the demon had been playing, it was over. The beast was out for blood now. "I have to do something." Kagome told herself urgently. She was on the brink of panic, before an unnatural calm came over her. She knew what she needed to do. It was risky, but it was the only chance they had. She said a quick prayer, hoping she was doing the right thing. She then turned back to the other miko slowly kneeling by her side. "I'm so sorry Kikyou, but I have to do this." she paused and glanced at the spider demon again. "It'll just be for a little while. I'll give it back, okay?"

She attempted to swallow, but her throat was woefully dry. She was somewhat hesitant, but she knew time was not on her side. So, she cast her doubts aside, and placed her right hand on the miko's chest. With as much concentration as she could muster, Kagome located the portion of her soul which still remained in the other miko's body. She allowed her aura to flare around her, as she coaxed the remainder of her soul to return to her.

Tingling warmth surrounded her hand as it began to glow a bright pink. Suddenly, a powerful jolt shot through Kagome's body as her soul became complete once again. Through the training she had received from Kaede, Kagome had learned to focus, and concentrate her powers. She had discovered that she was far more powerful than she had ever given herself credit for. Now that her soul was whole again, she felt as if her power was complete. It was practically surging through her veins. Her fears and her doubts instantly washed away, and her eyes hardened in determination. She quickly checked to see how many arrows she had. She was down to just three, but that was more than she needed.

She wasn't entirely sure what would happen to her, but her friends would be safe. There was no way she was going to let them die here.

"Kirara!!" she called out, as she darted back into the clearing. The fire cat was by her side in an instant, and Kagome quickly grabbed onto the thick fur on the back of its neck. She threw her leg over Kirara's back and was soon flying through the air. Distantly, she could hear Inuyasha calling her name, but she would not turn to look at him. She needed to focus on the task at hand, and she could not afford to be distracted. She directed the cat to where she needed to be. Then, when her destination was just beneath her, the miko jumped off.

As she fell through the air, she found that it was not fear that coursed through her body, but rather an intense anticipation. She had made her decision, and she would not falter. She knew what this would likely mean for her, but that did not matter. She had been brought back in time for a reason, and maybe this was it. What ever the case, all she knew, was that Miroku was probably dying at this very moment, and that if something was not done quickly the rest of her friends were soon to follow.

With a violent jar, Kagome landed on the spider's back. Using her left hand, she immediately grabbed hold of the nearest spine. Then, straddling his oversized body as best she could, Kagome pulled an arrow from her quiver. The spider bucked and thrashed trying in vain to dislodge her, but the miko would not budge.

As she held the arrow in her hand, Kagome dared to look around her. She had effectively distracted the beast, so for the moment, her friends were safe. Inuyasha was looking at her with wide eyes. He was saying something, but she could not make out his words. Sesshoumaru was not far away from his brother. He looked… less bored than usual. He was looking at her with an expression she could not put a name to.

Then, to her far left she could see Sango. The brave and fearsome demon huntress was crouched over the body, of a disturbingly still Miroku. Her small form was shaking violently, and the miko knew she was crying. Even from this far away, Kagome could see that he had lost way too much blood. Even if the poison did not kill him, the blood loss definitely would. He was gone. There was no way he was going to survive.

"No." Kagome said quietly. "He will survive. All of them will. I won't let them die, I can't!"

Then, she gritted her teeth, and infused her arrow with her powers. Both her hand and the weapon immediately began to glow; softly at first, but even as scorching tears trailed down her cheeks, the arrow began to glow brighter, and brighter. After just a few seconds, her hand and the arrow appeared to be engulfed in white flames. She reared back as far as she could, then she plunged the arrowhead into the spider's back. The creature made a horrendous sound of what may have been pain, and redoubled its efforts to dislodge her.

The first attempt had only made a small crack, but Kagome was determined. She reared back again, aiming for the same spot. This time, the force of her blow, together with the strength of her miko powers split the tough outer shell, making a small gap. The opening was barely big enough for Kagome's hand to fit into, but it would have to do. She quickly discarded her arrow, and plunged her hand into the crevice.

Maneuvering her hand through the disgusting blood, and thick muscles of the spider's body, Kagome finally found what she was looking for. The jewel. Her arm was embedded up to her elbow, but the tips of her fingers had just barely grazed it. Already, she had cut her arm on the sharp edges of the creature's exoskeleton, but she gritted her teeth, and pressed on. She summoned her powers once again, focusing the energy to her right arm. Some of the creature's flesh was burned away, making just a bit more room. She could reach it now. The miko felt her fingers close around the jewel, and she tried to pull her hand out, but it would not budge. She would have to destroy the jewel while it was still inside his body. There was only one way to do that.

She would have to make a wish.

The spider continued to thrash beneath her, but there was no way it could dislodge her now. Tears still pouring from her eyes the miko considered her wish. So many things had happened, so many lives had been destroyed, and now Miroku was dying on the ground.

"It's all your fault you stupid jewel! Do you have any idea how many people have died because of you??!!"

Naraku alone had killed so many people, demons and humans alike because of that stupid jewel. It was all going to come to an end, RIGHT NOW.

"Take it back!!" she sobbed. "I wish… no, I demand that you take it back! Reverse every act of evil Naraku has committed because of you!"

The jewel instantly accepted her command, and a powerful surge of energy ran through both her, and the spider beneath her. She felt her fist give way as the jewel dissolved into nothing.

Unfortunately, Kagome was so distracted that she did not notice the long sharp spine that was rising up behind her. As soon as the words passed through her lips, the spine plunged into her back. The miko felt her entire body jerk violently, and she looked down with a sort of odd detachment, as a sharp black protrusion exited her chest. Warm wet fluid began running down her abdomen, and Kagome soon recognized it as her own blood. 'Hmm, this doesn't even hurt.' she thought nonsensically. 'Must be all the adrenaline.'

Naraku however, was not nearly as fortunate. As soon as she made the wish, a sharp, searing pain shot through his body. Her pure powers were now coursing through his veins, burning him from the inside out. The pain was indescribable.

This was it for him, he realized. He was going to die. It was an end he had briefly considered, but he had not truly believed it possible. Apparently, he had been wrong.

The purification spread quickly, and his enormous body tensed as the pain became more severe. Soon, the spider was completely enveloped in bright pink energy, the combination of Kagome's miko powers, and the purified Shikon jewel. As his vision began to fade, Naraku realized that in the end, he had but a single regret. Of all the atrocities he had committed, all the lives he had destroyed, none of it had ever plagued his mind. But now, as he drew his final breath, the one thing he lamented, was the fact that he would not see her again.

'Izanami…'

The name wafted through his mind, like a whispered confession.

And then… Naraku was gone.

What had been his body was now only wafting trails of glittery ash which scattered away with the breeze.

Without solid support, Kagome plummeted to the ground. A weak grunt escaped her lips, and a small stream of blood spurted from the wound in her chest.

There was pain now. Searing mind-numbing pain that shook her form and took her breath away. Weakly, her left hand went to her chest, where blood was still gushing from her wound. Her head lolled to her right, where she could vaguely make out Inuyasha, and Sango. They were running toward her, but she knew they would not make it in time.

'It's okay.' she wanted to tell them. 'Please… please don't be sad.' But there was no time. Her lips parted, but all that came forth was a final gurgling pant.

Her muscles relaxed.

Her vision was gone.

Her body was still.

Kagome… was dead.

On the other side of the clearing, a figure clad in white silk watched over the proceedings. Sesshoumaru looked on with masked interest as his brother cradled the miko's body, while the slayer cried hysterically. The hanyou shook the girl over and over, begging her to wake, but even from this distance the demon lord could detect that her heart had stopped beating.

Naraku was dead, but two of his brother's traveling companions had lost their lives in the battle. The monk had not survived his injuries. Two humans had died here today. Normally such a thing would have been of no consequence to him, yet the miko held his attention. That woman, that diminutive slip of a girl, had saved his life. No other creature could boast of such a feat.

Sesshoumaru was honest enough with himself to realize, that had she not interfered, the oni would have been the end of him.

His eyes narrowed slightly. He had not asked for her help. He never would have. His pride was angered, and bruised that such an unassuming creature, held power that even he did not. That that a human female had saved his life, when he had been incapable of doing so himself. He wanted to resent her for it.

On the other hand, his logic told him that the woman had meant well. He had come to know that the miko was selfless to the point of idiocy. She would never have allowed anyone to die if it was within her power to prevent it. She had displayed this yet again, and had lost her life in the process.

Then there was his honor. His honor told him that he owed the miko. That he held the power to return her favor, and that he was honor bound to do so. And yet he hesitated. The demon lord found himself in the rare state of indecision.

A part of him felt as if he owed her nothing. He had not asked her for her aid, and therefore was not obligated to her in any way. It told him that alive, the woman would only serve to remind him of his moment of weakness. But if she remained dead, he could erase the memory from his mind and move on with his life.

For what must have been several moments, Sesshoumaru just stood there, the gears of his mind turning methodically as he considered his options and their consequences.

Then, with gritted teeth, and a tightly clenched fist, the inu lord made his decision. He took a deep breath and willed himself to calm. Slowly, as of its own volition, his right hand gravitated toward Tensega. He felt his fingers tighten on the hilt.

His brows drew together slightly, as silent communication passed between himself and the life-giving blade. Then, a small sigh passed through his lips; though whether it was from relief, or resignation, he could not say.

His fingers relaxed, and his hand fell limply to his side. With a small nod of acceptance, Sesshoumaru spun on his heel, and left the clearing.

________________________________________________________________________


	11. Decisions and Resolve

Remnants of the Spider

Decisions and Resolve

________________________________________________________________________

"Mmmm…"

The quiet feminine sigh drifted into the breeze of the sprawling meadow. It was a quiet and peaceful place. The grass was lush, green, and surprisingly free of insects. The air was warm and clean, and the sky was a bright powder blue. It was a beautiful, if not unusual place in the lack of trees, buildings and wildlife.

Kagome rolled onto her side, snuggling more deeply into the soft green grass. She didn't know where she was, all she knew was that she felt so peaceful, so content. She had no recollection of how she came to be here, but she had no desire to leave anytime soon.

Her eyes opened slightly, and a small lazy smile formed on her lips. The young miko ran her hand through the grass near her face. She watched with unusual interest as the green strands slid effortlessly through her fingers. As she separated the threads to an isolated strand, she was surprised by how soft and silky it felt. 'What kind of grass is this?' she wondered in mild amazement. She had never felt grass like this before. It was so impossibly soft. Like threads of silk sprouting up from the ground.

She yawned and stretched languidly, before rolling onto her back once again. As she looked into the soft blue sky, something suddenly tickled the back of her mind. Her brows drew together slightly. It almost felt as if she had forgotten something; something important. She placed her left hand beneath her head, and allowed her right one to rest on her stomach. A small gasp escaped her lips, and she urgently sat up. She placed her hand on her chest, immediately noting the lack of moisture. There had been blood here before; an injury a really, really bad injury.

Kagome quickly scrambled to her feet, and began looking around nervously. Where was everyone? What… had happened to them? What had happened to her?

Unexplainably, an invisible blanket of comfort wrapped itself around her. A small sigh escaped her, as her mind was instantly put at ease, and her heart began to calm.

"What is this place?" Kagome asked herself quietly. "Why am I here?" She looked all around her, and was surprised, and slightly disappointed to see that there was nothing around her, nothing but grass. As far as the eye could see there was nothing but this strange luxurious green grass, and endless powder blue skies. She didn't even see the sun. The sky was perfectly clear, so where was the sun?

She was just about to take her first tentative step, when a strange surge of energy brushed against her back. She spun around quickly, and noticed a long staircase that she was certain had not been there before. Her eyes briefly scanned the clean, perfectly level slabs of stone, one stacked atop another as they ascended a large grassy knoll. Kagome rubbed her chin pensively. "Yeah… I'm sure this wasn't here a minute ago."

As she followed the staircase with her eyes she quickly noticed the large Torii (gate) at the top. From this vantage point she could not see any buildings. But the Torii was a dead giveaway. A shrine… There must have been a shrine at the top of the staircase. She glanced around her again, and saw that nothing else seemed out of place. Then with a light shrug, she headed for the stairs. Maybe someone in the shrine could tell her what was going on.

She quickly closed the distance between herself and the stairs, but before she could lift her foot to the first step, a transparent figure began to appear near the lower end of the staircase. Kagome immediately paused in her movements but did not back away. She probably should have been afraid, but something she could not fully understand, made her feel as if everything would be okay; that there was nothing for her to fear. Her eyes widened slightly as the figure began to take shape.

It was a woman. A priestess, her mind specified helpfully. Though the female remained somewhat transparent, Kagome could now make out her various features. She could clearly see a lovely feminine face, with large brown eyes, a gentle smile, and flawless porcelain skin. The woman looked relatively young, yet her long, silken hair was nearly white. Thin ashen strands caught the breeze and danced around the miko giving her a celestial appearance. Her white haori was also unusual, in that the oversized sleeves billowed and fluttered in the light flow of air as it weighed practically nothing at all. Her hakama too fluttered and swayed around her in a way which did not seem quite natural. It was almost like watching someone who was floating through water.

Though the woman appeared to move slowly, she descended the stairs rather quickly, and now was standing before her. The miko was slightly taller than Kagome, and though the young miko was certain she had never met the other female before, she felt an instant connection with her. It was like being reunited with a long lost family member.

"Hi." Kagome's voice came out in a breathless whisper, as the miko's eyes locked with her own.

"Hello Kagome." the woman greeted, her smile widening slightly.

The younger miko blinked slowly, and gave a respectful bow. "Forgive me, Miko-same, but how do you know my name?"

"I know the name of every priestess who's life has been touched by the Shikon no Tama."

"The Shikon no Tama?" Kagome repeated quietly.

The miko nodded slightly. "Please, come with me. We have much to discuss.

Uncertain as to where they were going, Kagome simply nodded. The miko turned away, walking toward a large cherry tree that, just like the staircase, had not been there moments before. Kagome's eyes widened in amazement as she took in the sight of the majestic flowering tree. A few pink petals fluttered from the branches, and wafted to the ground like a gentle rain. The blossoms were in full bloom, spreading their light fragrance through the air.

Kagome followed the miko, who soon seated herself in the shade of the tree. The younger miko followed suit, and for a moment, the two females faced one another in silence.

"Forgive my discourtesy," the miko began finally. "My name is Masuyo."

"It's nice to meet you, Masuyo-sama. Can you tell me what this place is, and why I'm here? Do you know what happened to my friend Miroku? He was terribly injured the last time I saw him. And Kikyou…?" she trailed off she was feeling slightly panicked. She was worried about her friends, and even Kikyou. She had never been friends with the elder miko, but she'd promised to give back the portion of her soul she'd retrieved from her. She couldn't break a promise like that!

The miko gave her a patient grin. "I understand that you have many questions. I will explain everything in due time, but first, it is important that I tell you who I am."

Calming herself as much as she could, Kagome nodded and waited for her to continue. "I was once a priestess, much like yourself. In fact, I was the second priestess who's life was touched by the Shikon jewel. The first of course, being Midoriko herself. The jewel was entrusted to me when I was very young. I spent my entire life as a devoted miko, and protector of the Shikon jewel. Many demons came after it, seeking the promise of undeserved power. Most of which died by my own hand. All except…" she paused and sighed slightly. "The final one.

I was twelve years of age when I took possession of the jewel. I went on to protect it for fifty-six years. My spiritual power had only become stronger with age, but my physical body weakened. One day a powerful demon came to me demanding that I surrender the jewel. I told him that I would sooner die than hand it over. And so he attacked, and a terrible battle was fought. In the end, I was able to destroy the demon, but not before taking on mortal injury myself.

In my final moments of life, I entrusted the jewel to my most powerful and devoted apprentice. I hated to leave her with such a burdensome responsibility, but it was all I could think to do. I trusted her to keep the jewel safe, when I no longer could.

When I awoke again, I found myself in this place. A short time later, the goddess Amaterasu, appeared before me. She told me that she and the other gods had watched over me during my life, and that they had been pleased with my dedication to protecting the jewel. She asked me if I wished to continue protecting it. I told her that I would do what ever It took to keep the jewel from the hands of evil." she paused and for a moment, a serious look on her face. "The Shikon no tama in and of itself is benign. It is neither good, nor evil. In the wrong hands however, there is no limit to the damage that can be done. Had Naraku survived, things would have been dire indeed.

And so begun my task to find a miko who is both powerful, and pure of heart. Amaterasu-sama informed me that the jewel needed to be destroyed. She told me that from this place I could guide the jewel to a priestess who would finally rid the world of its presence and the danger that it posed." she smiled brightly. "You, Kagome have succeeded where all others have failed. For centuries I have guided the jewel from one priestess to another, attempting to find the one who would be able to destroy it. Many priestesses died trying. Only you did so successfully."

Kagome's eyes widened in shock. "I-I died?!" she looked down to where the wound had been on her chest. "I died…" she said quietly.

Masuyo nodded sagely. "Yes, Kagome. You were dealt a fatal wound after you destroyed the jewel." She then gestured to the shrine. "I created this shrine as a resting place for the miko who spent any portion of their lives protecting the jewel. I hated having to impose such a burdensome task onto so many women, but it was necessary. Many of the priestesses spent vast portions of their lives fighting to keep the jewel safe. The least I could offer them is peace in death."

So many thoughts were going through Kagome's mind. She had so many questions, but she hardly knew where to begin. "You brought me back through time didn't you?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"It was necessary." Masuyo told her. "As I said, had Naraku survived, it would have been calamitous. He was a very dangerous demon, and his plans went beyond the Shikon jewel."

Kagome nodded her understanding. As she looked toward the shrine, something occurred to her. "So all of the priestesses who protected the Shikon jewel are in the shrine?" When Masuyo nodded she continued. "So does that mean that Midoriko is in there too? She should have been released from the jewel once it was destroyed, right?"

The elder miko smiled as if she had been expecting this question. "Yes. Midoriko is here. You cannot imagine how pleased I was to see her again."

Kagome gasped lightly. "So you know her?!"

Masuyo nodded. "Quite well actually. You see, she is my sister."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Your sister?!"

The miko's smile widened. "Yes. When we were alive, she told me of her plans to engage a terrible demon in battle. She said that if she did not return home within seven days, I was to come after her. When the allotted time had come and she had not returned, I went after her as instructed. That is when I discovered that she had been unable to defeat the demon. She used the last of her spiritual power to seal it, with her own soul. Essentially, her soul and that of the demons' became the Shikon jewel. When I found her, her body had been turned to stone along with the demons'. She had sealed their remains inside a cave. As her sister, I was able to pass through her barrier. When I saw the stone form that had been my sister, I immediately knew what she must have done. The jewel, the combination of her soul, and the demon's had been expelled from her chest. I found it on the cave floor, and took possession of it. I have guarded and guided it ever since.

Kagome could hardly believe her ears. She remembered the story of the Shikon jewel, but now she was sitting here with Midoriko's own sister! "Will I get to meet her?" she asked hopefully.

Masuyo sobered slightly, before looking toward the shrine. "I am afraid that will not be possible. My sister has been trapped inside of the jewel for a very long time. Her soul is very tired, and requires rest."

Kagome nodded. "Maybe later then." she said quietly, but Masuyo gave her an odd look.

"What about my friends?" the young miko asked suddenly. "What happened to them? Is Miroku going to be okay?"

The elder priestess smiled again. "I was just getting to that. Do you remember the wish you made before you died?" Kagome nodded, and Masuyo pressed on. "The sacred jewel was a very powerful thing. Even a single shard held the ability to strengthen a demon tenfold." she paused and gave her a serious look. "Naraku's evils were many. He ended, and destroyed the lives of human's and demons alike. Your wish was pure, Kagome but such a wish cannot be fully granted. To undo all of Naraku's evils would be to restore the lives of hundreds of demons and humans. The natural order of things would be disrupted."

"He… he died didn't he?" Kagome asked quietly, knowing where this conversation must have been leading.

The priestess nodded. He did." she reached forward, and patted her hand comfortingly. "But do not despair. You have the power to change his fate."

Kagome's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"Your wish of course." she said, ignoring the confused look the younger woman was giving her. "As I said, the wish that you made cannot be fully granted. However, the lives that were lost this day can be restored if you so wish it."

"Yes! Of course! Why wouldn't I want that?!"

Masuyo gave her a meaningful look. "Are you certain you know what you are wishing for? The wish will not encompass yourself, as it was made before you were injured. And if you recall, the monk was not the only one who died."

"My soul will return to Kikyou's body." she said quietly. "I thought about that before I made the wish." She looked down and began to play with the silky strands of grass beneath her. Many different thoughts passed through her mind. After a moment or two, she spoke up. "I knew that that was a possibility. I'll admit that I don't really want to return to Kikyou's body, but I stand by my wish."

The priestess smiled. "I thought you might say that."

Kagome was somewhat confused by the woman's cheerful expression, but refrained from saying anything.

"This is why your wish was a pure one Kagome. You made your wish knowing that there was no happy ending for you. You knew that your soul would either return to Kikyou's body, or, you would be forced to return to your own time, and never return to see your friends again." Her smile widened slightly, as she reached into the billowing sleeves of her haori. When she withdrew her right hand a large white orb rested in her palm.

Kagome looked at the orb curiously. It looked like something she had seen before. An unnatural glow surrounded the object, and the image of sad brown eyes wafted through her mind. It reminded her of the souls Kikyou's serpent demons used to collect. The only difference was that it was larger than any she had ever seen before. "What is that?" she asked finally.

"This… is Kikyou's soul. You made your wish believing that you were her reincarnate, but you are not."

Kagome gasped, and Masuyo could practically see the many questions in the young woman's eyes.

"You must remember Kagome, that I have been guiding the Shikon jewel for centuries. When Kikyou died, her soul came here to my shrine," she paused and smiled. "And the jewel returned with her. After her death, another priestess was born with the jewel in her body. You see, Kikyou was neither the first, nor the last priestess who thought to bring the jewel into the afterlife with them. It has returned to my possession many times, and many times I returned it to the land of the living.

For reasons I still do not know, I was only permitted to guide the jewel. I could not destroy it myself. And so, again and again I sent it back. That is why you were born with the Shikon jewel in your body."

The younger woman frowned in confusion. "But then how was my soul able to animate Kikyou's body?"

"It is simple. The two of you share many similarities. When she was alive, Kikyou's heart was pure, much like your own. Additionally, the spiritual power the two of you possess had been very similar. The clay body which was created from Kikyou's ashes could not differentiate between your soul, and the soul that had previously inhabited her original body. The fact that you and Kikyou share a similar physical appearance is completely coincidental."

Kagome thought over the information she had just received. It seemed to make sense. All this time she had believed she was Kikyou's reincarnate. It was actually a little strange to find out that she wasn't. Then she remembered something else Masuyo had just said. "You said that our spiritual powers had been similar? I had always assumed that Kikyou was much more powerful than me."

"Kikyou was never more powerful than you. She had trained her powers since childhood. The proficiency she displayed was a result of her training, not her natural ability. There is a distinct difference." she sighed quietly. "However, you should know that your powers are no longer comparable to hers."

Kagome frowned at this. "What do you mean?"

"You absorbed a great deal of power when you destroyed the jewel. As of this moment, your spiritual power surpasses even that of my sister."

"Wow!" she said quietly. "It's too bad I'm dead. I could probably have helped a lot of people if I'd survived."

A knowing smile stretched across Masuyo's lips. "Amaterasu-sama has entrusted me with the souls of all Shikon-miko, Kagome." a small melodic chuckle escaped her lips. "I can send you back."

Kagome's eyes brightened. "You can?! Would you really do that?"

Masuyo nodded. "A short time ago, you told me that you would stand by the wish you made on the jewel. Do you still wish to do so? Think it over before you answer, for this is your final chance to renege."

Kagome looked at the glowing orb the priestess was still holding. She knew what Masuyo was asking her. If she stood by her wish, she would be alive again, but so would Kikyou. She would return to the world of the living, but to do so would mean that she would very likely loose Inuyasha in the process. With Kikyou alive again, she knew she would stand little chance of winning the hanyou's heart.

Masuyo watched the young woman as she mulled over her thoughts. After a few moments, Kagome looked up at her, resolve and a hint of resignation shining in her eyes. "I will stand by my wish." she heard the girl say.

"I suspected that you would." She then held her hand out, offering the orb to the younger woman. "Then I will entrust Kikyou's soul to you. You do remember the promise you made to her?"

Kagome nodded as she accepted the shimmering globe.

The priestess noted the crestfallen look on the young woman's face. "I know what this means for you Kagome. I know what you stand to loose by going back." She stood and extended a hand to help the young priestess up. Kagome offered her free hand, and Masuyo helped pull her to her feet. The two women walked slowly until they came to the small slightly matted patch of grass that marked the spot where Kagome had first appeared. She turned back to Kagome and gestured to the spot.

Assuming the miko wished her to sit; Kagome seated herself in the grass. The moment she did, a powerful fatigue washed over her. She swayed unsteadily, but managed not to topple over. Masuyo kneeled next to her, and touched her cheek softly. "You know as well as I that not all demons are evil. Only a rare few priestesses are as open minded as yourself and Kikyou. Mikos and demons tend to consider themselves natural enemies. However, the rare few who can rise above the hate and prejudice are rewarded greatly. Remember that, Kagome."

She didn't really understand what the elder woman was talking about, but she gave her a sleepy nod. Masuyo placed a hand on the base of her neck, and helped her lie down.

The young miko fought to keep her eyes opened. As her vision began to fade, she saw the priestess's kind face smiling down on her. "There are more trials ahead of you yet, Kagome, but you must trust your heart at all times. It will never mislead you."

Kagome nodded again. "Thank you Masuyo-sama." she said quietly as she closed her eyes. Soon a strange sensation washed over her. It almost felt as if she was floating in warm water, and for a moment everything was dark and quiet. She wasn't quite sure when it happened, but the air around her suddenly changed. Suddenly it was no longer crisp and clean. She was certain she could smell traces of Naraku's miasma, and scorched grass. She could hear a woman crying nearby, and she was suddenly having hard time breathing. She attempted to move, but was unable to do so. A powerful set of arms held her firmly in place, practically crushing her against an equally powerful chest. She opened her eyes, blinking several times to clear the fog from her vision.

When she was able to focus. She could see silver hair and a red fire rat haori near her face."

"Stupid, stupid, stupid girl! I told you to stay out of it! I TOLD YOU! Why do you always have to be so reckless? Why?!" She heard the familiar voice near her right ear.

"Inuyasha?" she called quietly.

A small gasp reached her ears, and the silver-haired form pulled away to look at her. Watery golden eyes stared down on her in undisguised amazement.

"Kagome?!?"

________________________________________________________________________


	12. Letting Go

Remnants of the Spider

Letting Go

________________________________________________________________________

'It's a beautiful day.' Kagome thought as she breathed in the fresh air. A small melancholy smile settled onto her lips as she sat in the cool shade beneath the Sacred Tree. A small basket of herbs sat nearby, all but forgotten as the miko allowed her thoughts to drift.

It was over. It was really over. Sometimes it was so hard to believe that just three weeks ago, she, of all people had succeeded in destroying Naraku for good. She could still remember when she had purified him by wishing on the jewel. She could remember dying, and meeting the spirit priestess called Masuyo. She could remember waking up in Inuyasha's arms.

Kagome wrapped her arms around herself. He had held her so tightly. He had been so worried that he'd lost her forever. Her lips twisted wryly. But he hadn't lost her. The ironic thing was that it was she who had lost him. The moment she had made her wish, she had lost him forever.

Once she had finally convinced Inuyasha that she was okay, and that he needed to let her go, she had immediately looked for the other miko. Kikyou's body had not been far from her, so Kagome went to her right away. Masuyo had given Kikyou's soul to her, but when she awoke in Inuyasha's arms, there was nothing in her hands. She had ignored the questioning looks on the faces of her friends as she kneeled down next to the elder miko. Much like she had done when she'd retrieved her own soul, Kagome had placed her right hand on Kikyou's chest. This time she hadn't needed to concentrate. Her hand immediately began to glow, and she soon felt the warmth of Kikyou's soul leave her own body.

She'd watched in amazement, as color returned to the miko's cheeks. Soon her chest began to rise and fall, as air filled her lungs for the first time in over fifty years. Kagome absently noted Inuyasha's rapt interest, as he too stared down on the other miko. After a moment or two, thick dark lashes began to flutter. Her lids lifted, revealing her deep brown eyes. For the first time since Kagome had known of her, those eyes sparkled with life. The sadness, the hate, the betrayal and even the confusion that had resided there in her second life, were all gone.

A light breeze tousled her hair a bit, and Kagome brushed the errant strands away from her face. She remembered when Kikyou had turned to look at her. "You…you saved me." the elder miko had said. Before she could ask the question that Kagome could see shining in her eyes, Kagome answered, "I think… I was supposed to all along. Besides, it wasn't right what Naraku did to you. It's only fair that you get a second chance, right?"

The miko's brows had drawn together slightly, and she gave a small, slightly hesitant nod. Kagome had then risen to her feet, taking in the astonished golden eyes of the hanyou. For the first time since she had known him, he had actually been speechless. "I umm… should probably leave the two of you alone." she'd told them, before taking her leave. The moment she walked away from them that morning, was the moment she truly realized that it was time to let him go. It hurt. She could never deny that, but it wasn't nearly as bad as she thought it'd be. She surmised that somewhere along the line, she must have prepared herself for this eventuality.

At some point while she had been with Inuyasha and Kikyou, Miroku regained consciousness, and when she got to him, Sango was cradling his head in her arms and crying tears of joy. Apparently, her involvement hadn't been required to revive the monk; just Kikyou. Kagome sighed. It had been the final part of her test. Masuyo had tested her to see if she would go back on her wish, but Kagome had not. The final test had been for her to personally return Kikyou's soul, thereby vanquishing any hope she might have had to be with Inuyasha, but at the same time proving the selflessness of her wish. It hadn't been so difficult, really. In fact she hadn't even given it any thought. It was the right thing to do after all. But when she stood there that morning and watched Sango with Miroku, and Inuyasha with Kikyou, she couldn't help but feel just a little bit lonely.

After Kagome made certain that everyone was okay, she went to the Bone Eater's well. From the very beginning, she'd wondered what would happen to it once the jewel was destroyed. She kneeled down, placing her arms along the lip of the ancient wooden structure, before resting her head on her arms. A small sigh of relief escaped her lips when she felt the familiar magic thrumming strongly within its depths. For a long time she just sat there. She knew she should go and get cleaned up, but she just needed a moment alone. The dried blood on her clothing was beginning to irritate her skin, and she dared not to even touch her hair. She would have expected herself to cry, though she didn't know if it would be tears of joy over defeating Naraku, or tears of sorrow over losing Inuyasha.

In the end, she didn't cry at all. She just sat there. What was probably only a few minutes later, she felt the familiar pull of youki behind her. Inuyasha…

"Kagome…?"

But before he could say anything, she rose to her feet and turned to him. She closed the short distance between them, and wrapped her arms around him. The hanyou was obviously surprised, but he soon returned her embrace. "We'll talk later." she told him. She pulled back and looked into his eyes. "Go to her, Inuyasha. She needs you."

"Kagome, I…"

"It's okay Inuyasha, really."

For a long time, they simply stared into one another's eyes. 'Please, Inuyasha. Please just go. Don't worry about me. I just want you to be happy.' she though over and over again, trying her best to will him to understand.

"Kagome…"

"I'm gonna go home for a little bit." she broke in. "I need a bath, and I want to tell my family that we finally defeated Naraku. I'll be back later today to tell you guys what happened, okay?"

She loosened her embrace, and gave him a light pat on the shoulder. Then without waiting for an answer, she turned away, and headed back to the well. Even though she knew he was still there, she would not turn back to look at him. This was hard enough already. She would not watch him walk away from her… not again, never, ever again. She took one deep breath and seated herself on the lip of the well. Still he had not gone, but she refused to turn back. Before she could second guess her decision, she pushed off the edge and dropped into the well.

She'd gone home and spent some time with her family, telling them the tale of how they'd finally defeated Naraku. She omitted the whole 'getting killed' thing. Somehow she didn't think her family would take that well. She ended up staying longer than she had intended, but that was okay. Inuyasha wouldn't come after her anymore.

When she came back, she explained to everyone what had happened to her. She told them about Masuyo, and explained about the wish. It would have been nice if Sango's family could have been revived as well, but apparently, it was not to be. At least the demon huntress still had her brother, and Miroku.

It took about a week, but everyone sort of settled into their own routines. Sango and Miroku returned to the demon slayer's village, and began making repairs. Kagome had been sad to see them go, but it wasn't so bad. The village wasn't far away from Kaede's so that they could still visit fairly often. The people of the neighboring villages had been so happy to have them back, that they had graciously offered their help in restoring the village.

Shippou, who had been so terribly disappointed about being left out of the final battle with Naraku, had become immersed in his kitsune training. Apparently, there was an academy a few villages over, where he had been learning… well, what ever it is that kitsune learn to do as they get older. He was determined to become a powerful warrior one day.

Then there was Kikyou. The reunion between her and Kaede had been strange, almost uneasy. Kaede had been just a girl when Kikyou had died. Then, when she returned to the land of the living, she was not truly herself. And even then, she had not spent any real measure of time with her "younger" sister. The women obviously still loved one another, but they were practically strangers now.

After staying with her sister for just a couple of days, Kikyou decided that it would be best of she moved to a new village. In her first life, Kikyou had cared for this community. Now that she had a new life, it was time for her to move to a new place. Besides, in these difficult times it wouldn't be fair to have two powerful priestesses caring for the same village.

As it happened, one of the nearby villages was in need of a priestess. Kikyou had agreed to reside there and aid their people, on the condition that Inuyasha would welcome to visit as he pleased. Having heard tales of his heroism, and his role in the demise of Naraku, the villagers readily agreed.

As for Inuyasha himself, the hanyou seemed a bit restless these days. For years they had either been hunting jewel shards, or chasing Naraku, or both. Now that the jewel was destroyed, and the wretched hanyou was defeated; it was almost as if he didn't know what to do with himself.

He spent a lot of his time helping Sango and Miroku in the demon slayer's village. He spent some of his time in Kaede's village. But mostly, he spent his time with Kikyou. Kagome sighed, and tried not to focus on the small twinge of pain in her heart. She wasn't certain of the nature of their relationship now, but they had been in love once. Now that Kikyou was herself again, it was only to be expected that they would pick up where they'd left off from, she supposed.

A purple blur at the edge of Kagome's vision drew her from her melancholy thoughts. Without looking over, she retrieved her basket, and sat it in her lap. As she waited for Miroku's approach, she began absently removing stray pieces of debris from her hakama. After high school, she had taken to wearing mostly jeans and tee-shirts. Now that she spent most of her time in miko training, she decided to dress more appropriately for the part. Still, she refused to be mistaken for Kikyou. So instead of wearing the traditional red and white, she wore a black hakama, and a shorter sleeved white haori.

She knew she should probably go home for good, but she just couldn't tear herself away from this world. She wasn't ready to be away from her friends here. Besides the well still allowed her to come and go as she pleased so, she would continue to do so.

She told her family of her decision to stay and complete her training with Kaede. The fact was that the miko was getting older. She wasn't getting around the way she used to, and since Kagome had already been training for a couple of years, it would be a lot easier for the elder miko to simply finish training her, than it would be to train someone who was totally inexperienced.

Already the young miko's training had come a long way. She knew nearly as much about spells and potions as Kaede did, and she was much more familiar with her powers. It wouldn't be long before Kagome could start training another miko to take care of the village. After that, Kagome wasn't sure what she would do, but at least Kaede would be able to retire. It was a luxury most women of this time were not afforded, but the elder miko deserved it. Besides, she was having a lot of aches and pains as of late, and it would be good if she didn't have to work so hard anymore.

"Kagome." the monk called as he strolled up next to her. "Do you mind if I join you?"

Kagome smiled. "Of course not." she told him as she moved over a bit to make room for him to sit in the shade. The monk easily lowered himself to the ground, and placed his staff across his lap.

Smiling brightly he began, "Sango and I cannot thank you enough for what you have done, Kagome. If it weren't for you, it is likely that none of us would have survived."

Kagome blushed and looked away. "I just did the only thing I could think to do. If it weren't for Masuyo, I wouldn't be here either." she smiled. "How are the repairs going in the demon slayer's village?

"The repairs are nearly completed now. The villagers have been extremely helpful. We never would have come this far without their help."

Kagome smiled brightly. "I'm so happy for you guys." she told him as she looked at his right hand. It looked so much smaller without the rosary beads. "Do you mind?" she asked as she reached for his hand.

"Not at all." he responded as he waggled his brows suggestively.

"Oh cut that out!" she chided as she playfully slapped his arm. His smile brightened as he flipped his palm up for her to see. She ran the tips of her fingers over his unmarred skin, marveling at the absence of the air void. "How does it feel?" she asked quietly. "I mean, you've had it your entire life, and now it's gone. How does it feel to be without the Wind Tunnel?"

The monk looked down on his palm, his expression becoming serious. "Honestly, it is… strange. Don't get me wrong, I am glad to be free of it. It was endangering my life after all." he sighed quietly. "But it was also a great source of power for me. In some ways, I feel almost… vulnerable without it."

Kagome nodded her understanding. "It'll be okay Miroku. You're a powerful monk. Even without the Wind Tunnel. At least this way your son's won't be born with it."

The monk nodded in agreement. "Oh, that reminds me. Sango wanted me to tell you that the wedding will take place as soon as the repairs on her family's home are completed. It was the most damaged, but with the help of the villagers, it shouldn't take more than a couple of weeks to finish the work."

Kagome smiled again. "You guys must be so excited! I know I am, and it's not even my wedding."

"I must admit that I am quite looking forward to it." he told her, a lopsided smile forming on his lips. Kagome rolled her eyes as the monk's violet orbs glazed over slightly. She was beginning to suspect that it wasn't exactly the wedding Miroku was looking forward to. Perverted monk!

She glanced to her left, and noticed Inuyasha heading in their direction. She instantly rose to her feet. "I should probably be getting back." she announced to herself more than anyone else. "Kaede is probably wondering what happened to me. I should have been back with these herbs by now."

Miroku soon rose to his feet, shooting a quick glance between the approaching hanyou, and the now slightly uncomfortable miko. "I should be going as well." he told her. "Sango is probably wondering where I am." With a quick bow, he made his departure and before Kagome could move to follow him, a clawed hand wrapped around her arm. Resigning herself to a conversation which was long overdue, the young miko sighed quietly.

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." she lied.

He gently pulled her back, and turned her to face him. "Kagome, are you… are you mad at me?"

The young miko frowned slightly. "No, I'm not mad at you." she sighed again, and her shoulders slumped in defeat. "Inuyasha… I suppose I have been kind of staying away from you lately. But I'm not mad at you. I guess I just…" she gestured vaguely, as she attempted to word her thoughts. "Kikyou's back now and I just wanted to give you your space. I know you still care about her, and I know she still cares about you. I just don't want to interfere with that." She looked away from him and began absently picking through the herbs in her small basket.

The hanyou looked at her seriously for a long moment before he finally spoke up. "Kagome… what if… what if I…?"

"You know what?" Kagome cut him off. She turned slightly and placed her basket on the ground, before turning back to him. A shy smile on her lips, she reached forward. Inuyasha's heart quickened as her small hands came to rest upon his shoulders. Was she about to hug him? To his surprise and disappointment she didn't. Instead, she curled her little fingers around his rosary and lifted it over his head.

"It's about time I took this off. Don't you think?" without waiting for an answer, she continued. "Do you mind if I keep it?"

To his surprise, Inuyasha was not happy that she removed the rosary. For years he had asked her to take it off. He had yelled at her, for making him "sit" and he had cursed Kaede for putting that stupid string of beads on him in the first place. Now that she'd really taken it off, he felt like a part of his heart was being taken away with it. It was extremely symbolic in a way. Inuyasha sighed quietly. She had given up on him. After all this time, Kagome had finally given up on him, and it hurt more than he'd ever imagined.

For a long time he just stared at the rosary, his mind sifting through various thoughts. "Why do you get to keep it?" he finally asked, his voice quiet and slightly more raspy than usual.

Kagome frowned. "Why would you want to keep it?"

"Keh," he began quietly as he turned away from her slightly. "I'm used to having it, is all. I just don't see why you should get to keep it."

Kagome smiled then. "I have an idea." she held the string of beads taut and offered him a small section. "Here, cut the string." she told him. The hanyou gave her an odd look, but did as he was told. Using a sharp claw, he severed the string. The young woman then offered him a different portion of the rosary, and had him cut the string again. She smiled at him brightly as she gave him half of the string of beads, and kept the other half for herself. The hanyou watched as she tied off her portion of beads, slipping them onto her wrist when she was finished. She then took his portion of the beads and did the same.

"Kinda like a friendship bracelet." she told him as she offered the beads back to him. He stared at her for a long time before he finally took the beads. Kagome's smile brightened. "In my time, sometimes really good friends wear similar bracelets like this in order to show their friendship. They're not usually made of magical rosary beads, but the idea is the same."

"Friendship huh?" he asked after studying the bracelet for a moment.

Kagome nodded. "You do still want to be my friend, don't you?"

The hanyou studied the beads as he considered what this truly meant. What ever feelings he may have had, might still have for her, he knew it didn't matter anymore. She was telling him that they would always be just friends. The sense of loss he felt at this moment was palpable.

Even right now, at this very moment he wasn't entirely sure what sort of relationship he wanted with Kagome. All he knew, was that he wanted her to stay in his life forever. Did he want to be just her friend? His ears lowered slightly. Probably not, but at this point, friendship was all the miko seemed prepared to offer.

"Keh." he finally managed as he slipped the beads around his wrist.

A small mischievous smile broke onto her lips. 'I wonder if it still works.' she thought. But then looking at her own wrist, she decided not to chance it.

Kagome looked back up at him, a soft smile on her lips. There were a few more things she needed to say, but she wasn't really sure how to begin. Finally, she decided to just dive right in.

"H-how's Kikyou?" she asked suddenly, surprising the hanyou slightly.

Inuyasha looked away from her then. "She's fine. She's… happier than I've seen her in a long time. It's like she never died, you know?"

Kagome nodded. There were so many questions she wanted to ask, but she didn't want to prod. "This is a difficult time for her. She's starting a whole new life. She needs you now more than ever."

The hanyou did not answer. Kagome was probably right but…

He suppressed a small gasp, when he felt one of the miko's arms wrapping around his waist. Her basket still in her left hand, she embraced him with her right arm. The same arm on which she wore her portion of the rosary. As she looked up at him with shimmering brown eyes, all of her emotions shone through for him to see. Sadness, acceptance, resolve, hope… and love. "You guys are so lucky. You get a second chance. Most people never get that. I think… the two of you will be very happy together."

And then she let him go, both figuratively, and literally. Inuyasha watched in helpless silence as she turned and walked away; leaving him alone in the shade beneath the Sacred Tree.

_______________________________________________________________________

The light rustling of grass was the only sound which signaled the presence of a small group of travelers. At its fore, there was a silver-haired inu youkai; to his right, a diminutive kappa youkai and to his left, a dragon demon with a young girl sprawled over its back, and several traveling bags hanging over its hips.

Naraku was gone. There was no reason for the girl to remain with him any longer, Sesshoumaru told himself as he took in the sleeping countenance of his ward. Rin was growing older. She was not yet an adult, but she was growing and changing. She was beginning the journey into womanhood; a state of affairs that he, Sesshoumaru, was not equipped to deal with. She had remained in his company for far too long already and it was time that she returned to human society.

He could not deny that this occurrence was somewhat difficult for him. He had developed an attachment to the child. In a strange way, she was almost like a daughter to him, yet he could keep her no longer. It was imperative that she begin living among her own kind. Not for the first time, he considered the young miko, Kagome. She would have made an acceptable mentor for Rin.

In spite of the girl's obvious flaws; her strange manor of dress, her unusual speech patterns and her infuriating insolence, the miko had not been a bad person; for a human anyway. It was unfortunate that she had died. Rin would not be pleased to hear of it. She had apparently liked the woman.

The inu lord brushed his train of thoughts aside. It mattered not. The woman was gone. The elder miko, the one called Kaede would have to do. Rin seemed to care for her as well. The woman was not likely to live for much longer, but perhaps she would remain alive long enough to see his ward into adulthood. If not, he would have to find another. Loathed as he was to admit it, Rin's happiness bore weight with him, so he would not abandon her completely. He would visit the village periodically to see how she was progressing, until such time as he deemed it unnecessary to continue.

Soon, Sesshoumaru and his traveling companions crested a small hill, and crossed the border into Inuyasha's forest. The wind shifted bringing a familiar set of scents to his nose. The first, being that of his brother. But mingled in with the hanyou's scent, was that of a human female. The inu lord's brows drew together slightly. The miko? It was the scent of the young miko called Kagome. He was certain of it. How was this possible? She had died three weeks ago, and yet her scent was fresh, as if she had been in this area only moments ago.

What was the meaning of this?

________________________________________________________________________


	13. An Omen of Things to Come

Remnants of the Spider

An Omen of Things to Come

________________________________________________________________________

The early morning sun filtered through the canopy of trees, creating erratic patches of light and shadow on the grassy forest floor. The light sound of buzzing insects, and the occasional calls of various birds and other small creatures were all but unheard by the demon lord who passed them by.

As Sesshoumaru made his approach to the village, the various aromas that bombarded his senses were all but ignored, save for one. The miko's. When he first noticed it, he had almost expected it to disperse, and sweep away with the moderate breeze that occasionally drifted through the shady forest. However, as he drew closer and closer to the old miko's village, the woman's scent only grew stronger. He could not deny that it thoroughly aroused his curiosity. Obviously, the woman was still alive, and he, Sesshoumaru, intended to find out exactly how such a thing was possible.

"Here let me help you!" said Kagome as she took the elder miko's arm. Carefully she helped lower the priestess to the tami padded floor. Borrowing the young miko's strength, Kaede seated herself against her selected wall. She was having a bit of difficulty sitting under her own strength these days, so she'd taken to using the sturdy walls of her hut for support.

With a soft grunt, the elder miko settled in and slowly crossed her legs in front of her. She placed a hand on her abdomen and winced quietly before a light sigh passed from her lips. "Thank ye child." she breathed as she picked up the nearby mortar and pestle. She scooped up a handful of the herbs Kagome had collected earlier and placed them in her mortar before setting to work. "After all these years, it seems my age is finally catching up to me." she said quietly, a small wistful smile tugging the corners of her lips.

Kagome kneeled next to her. "Are you alright Kaede? You've been having a lot of stomach pains lately."

The elder miko shook her head to indicate a negative response. "Do not worry over this old one. It is nothing more than the aches and pains of one who has lived a long life." Kagome frowned, clearly unconvinced. Quickly changing the subject she continued, "Would ye be so good as to fetch me some water child? When I am finished preparing the herbs, we will begin your next lesson."

Kagome gave her a hesitant nod, before rising to her feet. Walking to the far corner of the room, she selected a large pail, and headed for the exit. "I'll be right back." she told Kaede, as she pushed aside the old straw panel that served as the hut's door. Her attention still focused on the elder miko, Kagome took no note of the imposing form standing before her until she crashed right into and armor plated chest. "Oh!" she cried as she began to rub the side of her face. She stepped back and looked up into the golden irises of Lord Sesshoumaru. "Sorry about that." she apologized quietly.

The demon lord stared down on the diminutive female. It was her. The young priestess called Kagome. She was standing here right in front of him when he was certain that she had died weeks ago. As he continued to watch her, he vaguely realized that she was speaking to him. What she was saying however, was lost to him as he was still attempting to grasp the fact that she was actually alive.

"Sesshoumaru? Are you listening to me?" she asked again, her brows drawn together slightly.

"What?" he asked, having finally heard a portion of what she was saying.

"I was asking what you were doing here."

Shortly after her inquiry, he could vaguely hear Jaken rambling on about her rude manner of speech, to which the woman was arguing that she had simply asked a question. He however remained indifferent to their ridiculous bickering. Instead, he kept trying to find the right words to voice the question that had plagued his mind since he discovered her scent in the forest. "Are you not dead?" seemed a bit foolish. "Are you a specter?" was somehow worse. And, "Are you not human?" was no good, as she obviously was. What do you say to someone who is supposed to be dead?

Finally he stated, "I witnessed your death."

Kagome frowned. "Oh, right!" she said after a moment, an uneasy chuckle following her words. "Well, I'm all better now."

Though the experience was not as unpleasant one would imagine, it was still somewhat discomforting to talk about her own death. She hadn't expected to have to tell the tale again. He was the first one to mention it in weeks.

"Clearly." he intoned dryly, drawing her attention again. "How is this possible?"

The young miko glanced over her shoulder to the small dwelling behind her, before turning back to him. "I'm kinda busy right now. I need to go get some water. If you don't mind coming along with me, I can explain on the way."

"Girl, you will answer Lord Sesshoumaru right here and n--!"

"Jaken." the demon lord silence the small demon with the single utterance. He turned his attention back to the female, giving her an almost appraising look. He held no particular desire to accompany her on her chore, but he would have to endure her presence either way. He supposed it really did not matter if they remained here, or went somewhere else. "You will explain." he told her.

Kagome stared at him for a moment. "So that means you'll come with me?"

A curt nod was her response, to which she smiled brightly.

"Jaken, you will remain here with Rin until I return." The little toad demon looked as if he would argue, but a sharp glare apparently made him reconsider.

"Y-yes milord."

The demon lord then turned his attention back to the woman, apparently waiting for her to lead the way. "Oh, umm… it's this way." she said as she made her way passed him. He quickly fell into step, and the odd couple walked side by side. As they made their way to a stream that served as the village's primary water supply, Kagome explained her unusual tale. She described the events of her death, and told him of the spirit priestess who was gracious enough to send her back. By the time they made it to the stream, she had completed her little story.

Sesshoumaru watched as she kneeled to the water, and filled her large pail. Her account was unusual. Admittedly, his experience with humans was very limited, but he was relatively certain that this was not a usual occurrence for their kind. In fact, it was unusual for any creature. What was so special about her?

"So," she said suddenly, jarring him from his thoughts. "now that I've told you my story, maybe you'll tell me what you're doing here." She lifted her pail and slowly began walking back toward the village.

"Rin requires the guidance of a human female." he told her as he again fell into step along side her.

"Ah," Kagome nodded. "so you brought her to Kaede." she said more to herself than him. She shot him a covert glance, a small smile on her lips. For a moment or two, they simply walked in silence, then she looked to him again. "You actually care about her don't you?"

The daiyoukai gave her a cool glance, and for a moment, she didn't think he would respond. "Do not ask questions you already know the answer to." he finally said.

The miko's smile spread into a full grin. "Right. Well I think she cares a lot about you too. Don't you think she'll miss you if you leave her here?"

"The situation has already been explained to her. She well understands that she can no longer travel with me."

Kagome nodded again. "Do you mind if I ask why?"

Glancing at the woman again, he briefly wondered if he should entertain her question. After a moment however, he decided that it was of no consequence. "I have reclaimed my father's territory in the west. My attention is needed to oversee the construction of my fortress there."

"Really?" Kagome asked, sounding slightly surprised. So he was building a fortress? As in a castle? It was funny, but she'd never really considered where he went when he wasn't' around. Now he would be residing in his father's domain. In the west. "So who's doing the actual building?" she asked, genuinely curious.

"Many of my father's partisans and associates still reside on the land. They are constructing the citadel as we speak."

"Oh." she nodded. Just then, Kaede's hut came back into view. Rin, who was now awake immediately hopped from Ah-Un's back and came to greet her.

"Lady Kagome, it's so good to see you again! Did Lord Sesshoumaru tell you that I'll be staying here in the village from now on?!"

Smiling, Kagome sat her pail on the ground and greeted the girl with a warm embrace. "Yeah, he was just telling me. You seem pretty happy about it."

Rin smiled warmly. "I'm really happy now that I know you're here! I thought it was just going to be me and Lady Kaede. And Ah-Un." she added when she heard the dragon grunt behind her.

"Kagome?!"

All eyes turned to see the hunched form of Kaede. She was now standing in the doorway, apparently having become impatient for her water. Kagome immediately went to her, and helped her back inside. She told her that she'd bring the water in soon, and she took a moment to explain about Rin, before going back outside.

"Let me go you insolent child!!" Jaken's shrill voice grated against her senses.

"I won't!" Rin yelled playfully, as she held him securely in her arms. The girl was bigger now, but Jaken was still a demon, and no doubt could escape her grasp if he genuinely wished to do so. Kagome smiled, well aware that his reluctant display was just for show.

"You know you'll miss me too Master Jaken!" said the young female as she continued to hold him close.

"I will not!" he squawked vehemently. "Now release me this instant!"

Rin held on just a bit longer, before finally putting him down. He huffed, and immediately began making a show of straightening his clothes. His continued grumblings went unheeded as the girl's attention turned to the inu youkai. "I hope you will visit soon my Lord!"

For a moment, he simply looked down on her, and Kagome had the distinct impression that he was having a more difficult time with this departure than he would want anyone to believe. Finally he responded with a curt nod, to which Rin smiled brightly. "I expect your behavior to reflect the guidance I have granted you." he intoned quietly.

"Of course my Lord. I will be on my very best behavior." She gave a low bow, before turning to face Kagome again.

"Kaede was really glad to hear that you'll be staying with us. If you want, you can go and help her. She's inside preparing herbs for a medicinal salve."

"Okay!" the girl chirped enthusiastically before prancing cheerfully to the hut.

Kagome smiled again before turning her attention back to the demon lord. "Well, I guess this is goodbye." Just as she reached for the pail, Sesshoumaru's voice gave her pause. "You are studying under the old miko?"

She released her hold on the pail, and turned to look at him again. "Yeah. But I'll probably be finished within the next couple of months."

"What will you do once you have completed your training?"

Kagome's brows drew together slightly. She wasn't sure why, but something about his line of questions bothered her. "I haven't decided yet. Why do you ask?"

The demon turned away from her to stare at some unknown point in the distance. A short time passed before he answered. "The old miko smells of illness."

Kagome's eyes widened. She wasn't sure what she had been expecting him to say, but it certainly was not that. The questions he'd asked her coupled with this new information did not bode well. Plus there were the mysterious stomach aches Kaede had been having as of late. Immediately, her mind began to whisper of the unfavorable possibilities, but she quickly brushed them away. Maybe she was just overreacting. "W-what kind of illness? Like a cold or something?"

"No." He was only slightly familiar with human ailments, much of his knowledge centering on Rin. He understood what a 'cold' was, and he was also familiar with other minor human infirmities. The illness he scented on the old miko however, was not something he could identify.

Her features marred with concern Kagome asked, "Do you have any idea what it is?"

He turned back to her. "As you can well imagine, my knowledge of human disease is limited at best. The illness I detected in her scent is something I have not encountered before."

Kagome swallowed dryly. She didn't like the way that sounded. Not at all. For a moment she became lost in her thoughts, but a movement at the edge of her vision drew her attention. Sesshoumaru was still there. It was then that she understood his unspoken concern. "If you're worried about Rin… don't be." She took a deep steadying breath, exhaling slowly through barely parted lips. "If… if something should happen to Kaede, I will take care of Rin.

Sesshoumaru stared at her, and without consciously thinking it, he realized that she was worthy of his trust. The miko called Kagome, was a puzzle to him, but if he knew anything about her, it was the fact that as long as she drew breath, his ward would remain alive and well. He had witnessed first hand, the woman's tenacity to aid and protect not only those she cared for, but also those with whom she shared no particular bond. With a curt nod, he spun away from her. Kagome watched as he disappeared into the tree line from whence he came, her mind mulling over the information he had given.

Kaede was sick. She allowed her thoughts to wander, considering possible illnesses, and their various outcomes. After a moment or two, she decided she needed more information. The elder miko tended to brush her off whenever she asked about her health, so she would have to be careful with how she proceeded. She would watch the miko, and make note of her signs and symptoms. Maybe she could figure it out. Since she was still able to go to her own time, she could always go to the library, or use the internet to look up possible illnesses that matched her symptoms. Maybe it was nothing serious, and she would be able to bring medicine from her time.

Feeling worlds better, she lifted her pail, and turned back to Kaede's hut. Breathing deeply, she allowed the gentle breeze to caress her cheeks, almost as if to comfort her. She loved Kaede, and very much wanted to see her remain alive and well for as long as possible. But, she also remembered the strange and beautiful place she had visited at her own death. It had been so peaceful there. So remarkably serene. Kaede would see it eventually, but hopefully she would do so later, rather than sooner.

She took a couple of steps toward the hut, but paused and glanced over her shoulder. In the distance, she could see movement in one of the tall trees at the edge of the village. The branches swayed slightly, but not in rhythm with the wind. She and Sesshoumaru had not been alone. Someone had been watching them the whole time. Kagome rolled her eyes. She resumed her slow pace to the hut, stopping briefly to pet Ah-Un on each of its heads before she went inside.

________________________________________________________________________

Traveling at his usual leisurely pace, Sesshoumaru attempted to sift through his many various thoughts. He should have been thinking about the construction of his new home, and matters concerning the formation of his empire, but his mind reverted again and again to thoughts of that woman. Kagome. The last time he had seen her alive, she had aided him, preserving his life in the process. Yet, she seemed to think nothing of it. Any other, would have boasted, or attempted to lord it over him, but she did not. As he thought about it, he realized that he would not have expected her to. His brief encounters with her told him that she was not the sort of person who would indulge in such things.

As his mind wandered back to his most recent encounter with her, he considered the somewhat lengthy exchange they had shared. He, Sesshoumaru, called no one friend, and yet the conversation he had held with the miko could be described as nothing but companionable. It was the first time he had spoken with her at length, and while it was unusual, it had not been nearly as distasteful as he would have imagined.

As the wind shifted, and swept across his powerful form, a strange feeling surged through him. The woman was alive, and it had not been he who saved her. He had been reluctant to interfere, but that day on the charred and bloodied battlefield, he had decided to bring her back from the dead. It had been Tensega itself, which had stayed his hand. In an exchange known only between himself and the sentient blade, the sword had told him that it was not his place to intervene. And so he did not. He walked away, knowing that he would never see her again. He had been relieved in a small way. With her death, he would never have to recall what she had done for him. He would never have to be reminded of the day a mortal woman had saved his life.

But…

She was alive, and well. He would have to see her each time he returned to the village to check on Rin. This unexpected turn of events put him in a predicament he had never experienced before. Essentially, he owed the woman his life until such time as he was able to save her live as she had saved his. It was an undesirable state of affairs, but he understood that it could have been considerably worse.

The fading scent of hanyou informed him that he was no longer being followed. He was well aware that his brother had observed his interaction with the miko. The whelp's overprotective tendencies, it seemed, were still well intact. The thought was enough to wash his previous tension away. He was suddenly revisited the idea that had occurred to him before the battle with Naraku. He owed the woman a debt of honor, and he would see it repaid without fail. In the mean time however, perhaps he could entertain himself… at Inuyasha's expense of course.

________________________________________________________________________

Alone in a spacious room, a huddled form sat trembling on a large futon. Cradled tightly against her chest, a luxurious white baboon pelt hung from her clenched fingers and pooled in her lap.

"It is all my fault. I should have run away. I should have gone with him!" Izanami chanted over and over to herself, as she rocked back and forth in a vain pursuit of comfort. When she had finally managed to get away, she'd used the map Naraku had given her to find the village he had spoke to her of. She had been forced to take Mai and Akira, but that had not been a problem. She only needed to tell him that she was unable to release the dragon in such a short period of time. If only she could have found him, and convinced him to wait for just a little while, she knew he would still be alive.

As none of them were experienced with reading maps, they had had difficulty finding the village. Finally, they managed to locate a neighboring village. When asked, the village headman informed them that Naraku had been killed. The heartless old crow seemed happy about it. Izanami whimpered quietly at the thought. She had been so distraught and heartbroken, that she fled the village immediately. For several days she had confined herself to her room. The pain and guilt had been indescribable. In fact weeks later, she continued to cry herself asleep each night. It wasn't until a few days ago that she had been calm enough to recall that she'd forgotten to ask the name of her intended's murderer.

And so, unable to see to the task herself, Izanami sent Mai, and Akira to seek out the information. So far, they had not discovered the culprit. She was certain that it had to be Inuyasha, or one of his comrades, but she wanted to know specifically which one of them had murdered her love.

Suddenly, a series of light taps on her shoji drew the miko's attention. "Enter." she announced between breathless sobs. The door soon slid open, the cat demoness, Mai stepped inside. As much as she and Akira distrusted that Naraku, they could not deny that he seemed to make Izanami happy. It had been extremely difficult seeing the young woman so terribly distressed. They had done everything they could to lift her spirits, all while making excuses to her parents for her strange behavior. When assigned the task to discover Naraku's murderer, they had initially been reluctant. But their desperation to see the miko begin the process of mending her shattered heart, had made the decision for them. Finally, she had the answer he Lady sought.

She walked across the room, an kneeled at the Lady's bedside.

"Lady Iza. I have obtained the information you requested."

"Tell me." she instructed quietly.

"My Lady, are you certain you wish to know? It will change nothing."

"I said tell me!!" the miko ground out, her voice hoarse from crying.

Mai sighed quietly knowing Izanami's display of temper was just a result of her still grieving heart.

"The one who killed Naraku was a young miko. Her name, is Kagome."

_______________________________________________________________________


	14. Acceptance of Dues

Remnants of the Spider

Acceptance of Dues

________________________________________________________________________

High in the boughs of an ancient, weather-worn tree, sat a lone figure dressed in red. Positioned with his left arm draping the same knee, he allowed his right leg to hang lifelessly from the branch. Across his lap lay his precious blade, his battle-toughened hand wrapped securely around its smooth scabbard. His relaxed posture belied the tumultuous thoughts that plagued his mind.

He blinked lazily and tried in vain to chase the images of Kagome and Sesshoumaru from his mind. He had seen them together just moments ago. From all appearances it seemed that they'd held a peaceful conversation. It was an accomplishment not even he, the inu lord's own brother could lay claim to. He hated that he had not been able to hear what they were saying. He had kept is distance for fear that Kagome would detect his aura, but apparently Sesshoumaru had not spoken harshly to her or threatened her in any way. The small smile she had worn was proof of that. The interaction between them seemed to indicate that they had spoken as equals and while Kagome probably didn't think anything of it, Inuyasha was well aware that this was not a normal occurrence for his brother. Sesshoumaru did not speak to humans or even hanyou and other demons in that way.

He knew how his bastard of a brother felt about humans and being a miko, Kagome's very nature should make her an enemy. But he also knew that the same thing should apply to himself, yet he cared very deeply for the young miko. Kagome was extraordinary not only for a human, but for… well any living creature. She had a way of touching even those who sought to be her enemy; the relationship he personally shared with her was proof of that. Never before had she and Sesshoumaru spent any measure of time alone together, and while it seemed pretty benign, he didn't like that it had happened now. It grated at something deep inside of him and sent an unpleasant tremble down his spine. Holding up his right hand, he allowed his oversized sleeve to fall back and reveal the rosary beads that circled his wrist. Before they had connected him and the miko in a way that both warmed and infuriated him, but then she changed the meaning behind them into a gesture of simple friendship. Friends, he and Kagome would never be more than friends now. The thought caused an indescribable feeling to wash over him, something he could not describe but he knew he didn't like it all the same.

He shook his head slightly and returned his hand to the sword in his lap. Maybe he was overreacting. Sesshoumaru was a rock-solid block of impenetrable ice. He wasn't interested in anything but himself. He would never… he allowed his thoughts to taper off. No! It would never happen, he'd die and burn in hell before it did! Besides, nothing happened really, it was just a stupid nothing conversation; it didn't mean anything. What he needed to do, was focus on his own situation.

"Kikyou…" the name passed quietly through his lips. For so long he had wanted her; wanted things to be the way they would have been if Naraku had not interfered. Now that he finally had his chance however, he wasn't entirely sure how to handle it. He loved her. He had always known it, but with Kagome still around, he felt confused; torn. He… loved Kagome too but in what way? There was no questioning that he felt extremely territorial over her and he could think of no one he would want to see her with, aside from himself but… "It's too late for that now." he said quietly as one of the sharper beads dug into his wrist. For so many years he had clung to his indecisiveness, and now certain options were no longer available to him. It was then that he had a profound revelation. "If I'm not careful, I'll loose Kikyou too."

Wrapping his hand around Tetsuaiga, the hanyou stood abruptly. He quickly returned the sword to its place at his hip, and leaped from the tree. He had come to a decision, but there was something he needed to do first.

________________________________________________________________________

"And you see those, they're used for erm… tummy troubles." 'More specifically diarrhea, but…' Kagome trailed off uncomfortably.

"Wow!" Rin exclaimed in her normal exuberant tone. "They look just like regular flowers." she continued as she grabbed a handful of the bright yellow blossoms. "I never realized that these could be used as medicine." she finished as she deposited the plants in Kagome's basket. Not so long ago, she had destroyed many of those same flowers by rolling in them. She didn't mention that though.

For several moments longer, the two females conversed leisurely and continued to collect herbs. Just when the miko decided that they had enough, a swell of youki washed over her. Shortly thereafter, Inuyasha called her name. Kagome turned around, and nearly fell over. He was much closer than he had sounded. "Oh! Hi Inuyasha," she exclaimed as she unconsciously took a step away from him. "What are you doing here?"

Ignoring her question, the hanyou turned his gaze to the girl at her side. "Hiya kid." he said quietly, not quite keeping the bitterness from his tone. It wasn't that he had a problem with her per se, she simply reminded him of his brother.

"Umm, hi." Rin answered shyly. She wasn't really sure how to respond to him. She was so used to addressing her elders with an honorific, but Inuyasha didn't seem like the type who would appreciate such formality. She would have to ask Lady Kagome about that later. Just as the thought passed through her mind, she realized that an awkward silence had settled around them. It was her cue to leave. Turning to the miko she said, "Lady Kagome, if you don't mind, I'll take the herbs back to Lady Kaede now." before the priestess could say a word, the girl grabbed the basket from her hands."

"But Rin I…"

"Don't worry," the girl cut in quickly. "Ah-Un will take me." she then called to the dragon that had been grazing nearby. Answering her call immediately, the demon swooped into their little area. After assessing that the girl was well, the creature offered Rin its back. "I'll see you back at the village!" she waved as they took to the sky.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the rapidly shrinking dot that was Rin and Ah-un. The girl reminded the miko of herself in the worst ways sometimes. She then turned back to the hanyou, offering a small smile which may have seemed a bit forced.

"So the kid's going to be staying at the village from now on huh?" he asked before she could say anything.

"Yeah. Kaede and I are kinda looking after her until she's old enough to be on her own."

"Hmm." he mused absently. "How is Kaede?"

Remembering what Sesshoumaru had told her, Kagome's heart sank just a little bit. She wasn't sure what was wrong with the elder miko, but she didn't want to alarm everyone needlessly. "Umm… she's… she's okay." she said, obviously uncomfortable with the subject.

Inuyasha frowned. "Seems like your not sure about that. Is everything okay?" he asked seriously.

Kagome began rubbing her arm nervously. She didn't really want to talk about this right now. She'd be sure to try and get some information out of Kaede when she got back to the village. "Look Inuyasha, I'm guessing you didn't come here to ask me about Kaede. So what is this really about?"

"Keh." he said softly as he turned away from her. The girl always could see right through him. For a long moment, he just stood there thinking over his decision. This was even harder than he imagined. There was something about it which felt so final. It should have been a good thing, but in a way it wasn't. Finally deciding that there was no easy way to say it, he braced himself for the worst. Still focusing on some unknown point in the distance he told her, "I'm going to ask Kikyou to become my mate; to marry me."

Kagome's eyes widened, and her lips parted as if to respond, but no sound came forth. Curling her hands into fists, she snatched her gaze away from him. She had been fully unprepared for the sharp pang that shot through her heart at his statement. 'Damn it Kagome! I thought you were over this!' she scolded herself furiously. A heavy silence passed between them, as the young miko sorted through her jumbled thoughts. Sango and Miroku would be married in just a few days. They recently finished the work on her home, and had already sent for Mushin to perform the ceremony. Now, Inuyasha and Kikyou were going to be married too. She sighed quietly. 'That just leaves me.'

After a moment, she gave herself a mental shake. She was being unbelievably selfish! Her best friend had just told her that he was about to be married, and here she was bemoaning her own loneliness! She knew this would happen eventually. She hadn't expected it to be so soon, but she knew that eventually Inuyasha and Kikyou would be married. Just the other day, she had told him that they would be happy together. A small sigh passed through her lips. She was being silly. She wanted them to be happy; to reclaim what Naraku had stolen from them. Their bond would become permanent now, and that was okay. In fact, it was a good thing, she just… she just hadn't been prepared for how lonely it would make her feel.

After another moment, Kagome felt the air clear of its oppressive tension. She relaxed her hands and straightened her back. "I'm happy for you." she said honestly. "I'm sure Kikyou will be too."

The hanyou looked at her then. "So you don't… you don't have a problem with this?" Their eyes locked, and she did not answer right away. In that brief period, Inuyasha felt a tiny speck of hope bloom in his chest.

"No." she finally told him. "I thought I did, but I really don't, Inuyasha. I want you guys to be happy. You deserve it." She gave him a bright smile. "I'd better be getting back now. Rin and Kaede need my help."

"You umm… want me to take you?"

Kagome looked at him again. "Thanks for offering, but… I think I'll walk." this time, a real smile formed on her lips, brightening her face as it did.

'I think I'll walk.' the words echoed through the hanyou's mind as the miko turned away from him once again.

_______________________________________________________________________

Alone in Inuyasha's forest, Kagome sat on the lip of the Bone Eater's well. It was a clear night, and the stars sparkled beautifully against the deep blue sky. She had spent the day with Rin and Kaede, doing… well doing what mikos do. They had ground herbs, made medicines, and bandaged the wounds of two men from the village. It was fulfilling work, but a part of her missed the adventure this era used to offer. The news that Naraku had met his demise near the village had spread like wildfire. It was a good thing really, as it meant that demon attacks were at an all time low.

Still, it might be nice if things were just a little more exciting. The wind picked up suddenly, causing her black hakama to flutter against her legs. 'Nice and clean.' she mused happily as she ran her hand across the smooth dark cotton. Hers was from her era, so throwing it in the washing machine hadn't been an issue. During the day, she made it a point to watch Kaede closely. She wasn't sure how she did it, but she also managed to crowbar a few of the stubborn miko's symptoms out of her. After mentally cataloging the information she had learned, Kagome made a trip to her own time. She had taken the opportunity to catch up with her family, wash some much needed laundry, and get on the internet. She did what she could to discover what Kaede's unknown illness might be, but was unable to find anything that seemed to fit with a reasonable level of accuracy. She needed more information still. Dull tummy aches, and fatigue could be practically anything or nothing at all. She might have dismissed such seemingly common symptoms entirely if it hadn't been for…

"Sesshoumaru?" she asked quietly as she turned to look behind her. She was certain she had just felt his aura, but when she turned to look, she saw that no one was there. After a moment, she turned back, and resumed her stargazing. She never used to spend time alone like this. Even now, if she concentrated hard enough she could practically hear the light crackling of a campfire, and the sound of her friends' ever amusing banter. Even Shippou, the one she thought would remain by her side forever, didn't seem to need her much anymore. Since Kohaku was visiting with more and more frequency, Shippou spent a lot of time with Miroku and Sango. She realized that it was only natural that he would want to hang around with the older boy, but she couldn't help but miss him all the same.

She sighed quietly. She should really be getting back, but she was reluctant to pull herself away. It was so peaceful out here. Soon, a disturbance of the air around her told Kagome that she was no longer alone. She blinked slowly and allowed a small smile to form on her lips.

"I thought I sensed you." she said without turning around. "Anything I can do for you, Sesshoumaru?"

"Where is Rin?" he asked shortly.

Kagome took no issue with his curt response, and slowly turned to face him. "With Lady Kaede. She'd be asleep by now. Kaede's kinda strict about that kind of stuff." As she watched him, the young miko thought she saw his shoulders relax just a little bit. Had she not been looking directly at him, she surely would have missed it. "So what brings you here?" she asked conversationally. She was the picture of attentiveness as she met his gaze fully and folded her hands in her lap.

Without a word, the demon lord approached. Kagome watched as he reached into his billowing sleeves, and withdrew a small package wrapped in silk. "You will see that she gets this."

It was an order, not a request, but Kagome took it as one anyway. "Of course." she said as she accepted the small, neatly wrapped bundle. "What is it?" she asked, genuinely curious. The inu lord raised a brow, and Kagome laughed. It was a small feminine chortle that sounded of pure amusement. The daiyoukai was surprised to find that the sound was rather pleasant. It was a discovery he found… odd.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Kagome said, completely unaware of his sudden discomfort, "but I'm going to find out as soon as she opens it."

She was right he knew, and though he held no particular desire to converse with her, it would not inconvenience him terribly to entertain her simple question. "It is a kimono." he answered at length.

Kagome nodded as she looked at the package again. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Sesshoumaru shift, as if he were ready to leave. Not wanting to be left alone just yet she asked, "So why are you out so late? And where's Jaken?" she added as an afterthought.

The daiyoukai looked at her. She was absently plucking at the silk ties on the pack he had just given her. She looked almost shy as she sat there, avoiding his eyes for the first time since he'd known of her. He had personally witnessed many strange behaviors in this particular miko, but reticence had never been one of them. For reasons he could not fathom at this moment, he found this aspect of her personality mildly intriguing.

"Jaken is overseeing matters in the west until I return."

"Ah, business." she mused quietly, "But you still haven't told me why you're out so late."

"I have a preference for the night." he answered after a moment.

"Really?" she asked as she looked at him again, her previous timidity all but forgotten. "So do I." she said as she looked up. "There's just something about the stars, you know?" Though he did not answer verbally, the inu lord did join her in looking to the sky.

Suddenly, she drew his attention by looking at him again. "Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

Before he could prevent it, a small smirk formed on his lips. "Are you not already asking a question?"

She giggled. "I guess I am, but I wanted to ask something else."

"Humph." he breathed quietly, neither agreeing, or refusing to answer. Apparently, she took his non-comment as her sign to continue.

"When we fought Naraku the last time, you…" she trailed off as if to consider her words. "You prevented Naraku from killing Inuyasha. I don't really think anyone else noticed, but Naraku had hit him pretty hard. He ended up hitting a tree and passing out. Naraku was about to kill him, but you blocked his path. I've heard you say, more than once that you were eventually going to kill Inuyasha. I never thought I'd get to ask you this, but if you want to kill him, why would you prevent Naraku from doing it? Isn't the end result the same?"

"No." he responded dryly. "The hanyou's life belongs to this Sesshoumaru and no other. At the time of my choosing, he will die at my hand, and not a moment before."

Surprising him, the miko chuckled again. When he raised a brow at her unanticipated reaction, she just smiled. "If I didn't know any better, and I'm not necessarily saying I do, I might be inclined to say that your claim on his life is your… unconventional way of protecting him." When she was answered with a slight scowl, she held up her hands in a gesture of surrender. "I'm just saying it seems a little convenient that you're willing to preserve his life until some indeterminate time in the future when you may, or may not decide to kill him yourself. Forgive me if I'm wrong. I guess it's just difficult for me to believe that you'd really want to kill your own brother."

The demon lord narrowed his eyes. She was a bold one indeed. What made her think it was acceptable for her to speak to him in such an unrepressed manner? Moreover, why did it not offend him as he believed it should? Though her insinuation grated on his nerves, there didn't seem to be any genuine malice behind them. It seemed as if she were merely projecting her own values onto him.

"Your ideals are not my own, miko. You would do well to realize that your human sentiments do not apply to youkai."

She rose from her place on the edge of the well and stretched languorously. Yawning quietly behind her free hand, she took a few steps in his direction. For him, their proximity was uncomfortably close, but the woman seemed to take no note of it. "I know that humans and demons are different, but I think…" she trailed off dreamily, as she looked to the sky again. "I think that there are some things that are universal; things that affect male, and female, humans, and even demons."

"Such as?" he asked, unsure as to why he wished to know.

She looked up at him, her eyes sparkling with some unnamed emotion. "Love." she stated simply. "I think that love is universal, whether it's familial or…" a heavy blush seeped into her cheeks as she realized the direction their conversation was taking. "Romantic." She smiled shyly, before returning her gaze to the sky.

For a moment, the unusual pair stood in comfortable silence. Suddenly, the miko gasped in surprise. The demon lord stiffened, when he felt her small hand wrap around his forearm. "Look!" she exclaimed excitedly, apparently unfazed by her breech of his personal space. "A shooting star, quick, make a wish!" she told him as she turned a glee filled smile on him."

"Why?" he asked, his brows drawing together slightly.

"In my… where I'm from, the first person to see a shooting star has to make a wish on it. Now quick, make a wish!" she said, her excitement causing her to shake his arm a bit.

His frown deepened. "But you were the first one to see it." he pointed out, not quite certain as to how she managed to draw him into such a nonsensical exchange.

Her shoulders slumped, and her excitement faded. She released his arm and looked to the sky again. "I know, but I… I died, Sesshoumaru. During that battle with Naraku, I was actually killed, but as you can see, I'm alive now. I was given a second chance. It'd be selfish for me to ask for anything after that."

"Ridiculous."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I know wishing on stars is silly but…"

"Although that assessment is also correct," he interjected smoothly. "that is not what I meant."

"Then what do you mean?"

"By destroying Naraku, you prevented the deaths of countless humans and demons alike. This second chance you speak of is not something you were granted, but something you earned."

Though he had not been looking at her as he spoke, he did not miss her surprised reaction in the form of a quiet gasp. "Do you really… I mean, I guess I never really thought of it that way."

"Humph." he breathed out noncommittally.

"Not that we've ever really talked before, but that is by far the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

He resisted the urge to sneer. "Do not take my words as an expression of praise. It was merely a statement of fact and nothing more."

She smiled. "Statements of fact can be nice too." This time he did sneer. "Alright, alright!" she said quickly, a small giggle escaping with her words. "I guess I've pestered you enough for one night. I should probably get going before I say something really stupid. She took several paces in the direction of the old miko's village before turning back to him. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but it was nice talking to you Sesshoumaru." she smiled at him again before resuming her leisurely pace. As the demon lord watched her small form disappear into the woods, he realized that in spite of her humanity, the woman was not an unpleasant creature; unusual, but not unpleasant.

His mind swimming with many various thoughts, Sesshoumaru pushed off the ground and took to the night sky.

________________________________________________________________________


	15. The Big Day

Remnants of the Spider

The Big Day

________________________________________________________________________

The next few days after her moonlit conversation with the daiyoukai passed without incident. Kagome had not seen Sesshoumaru again since that night under the stars, but she had not forgotten what he had said to her. Essentially, he had told her that she deserved to be alive. Given his attitude toward those of her race, it was extremely likely that he had never thought such a thing of a human, let alone actually telling one so. She was sure he hadn't meant anything by it, but it had done wonders to lift her spirit.

As usual, she had spent her days grinding herbs, bandaging wounds taking her lessons, and helping Kaede keep an eye on Rin. Her nights however, were often spent sitting under the stars and sorting through her thoughts. More than once, she had recalled her conversation with the demon lord. It had been surprising really. She hadn't actually expected him to talk to her, but not only did he listen, he actually told her something about himself. 'I have a preference for the night.' he had said. He liked the night, just like she did. It was probably the only thing they had in common, but somehow that tiny grain of information made him more… real. Before, he had been more of an entity rather than a real person. He was so mysterious and aloof, but now she knew something about him; not because she had observed his behavior, but because he told her himself. Several times since that night, she absently wondered if she might be able to learn more about him. There might be an interesting person under all that ice.

Today however, the daiyoukai was far from her thoughts. Today she was exempt from her normal duties. On this day, she sat in the warm soft grass surrounded by her friends. Her hair was up in a bun with a few loose curls hanging around the edges. The pins used to hold it all in place were kinda irritating, but they were easy enough to ignore. She wore her favorite kimono with its matching obi. It was a brilliant pink at the shoulders, and gradually faded to a rich and then deep red. The generous sleeves and lower portion of the garment were decorated with large pink and white lotus flowers. It was the nicest and most useful gift her grandfather had ever given her. It had been a graduation present, and was, of course only to be worn on special occasions. Today definitely qualified as such.

Her eyes sparkled and fluttered rapidly in an increasingly difficult effort to hold back tears. 'I said I wouldn't do this!' Kagome scolded herself mentally. To keep her lower lip from trembling, she sucked it into her mouth, and tried to ignore the growing lump in her throat. She was going to cry. Any second now, she would loose her struggle, and the tears would flow.

Her hands were clasped over her chest, her eyes wide and glistening. She was so happy; she hardly knew what to do. This was beautiful, and she was happy for her friends. She was happy, but even through her joy, Kagome was vaguely aware of something else. Something that she refused to acknowledge openly, but it was there just the same. In the deepest recesses of her heart, was a tiny selfish speck of self pity. It wasn't exactly jealousy, but more of a vague longing inspired by the site before her. Almost secretly, she was reminded of what she herself did not have and probably never would.

She watched as a male and female turned to one another. In each of their eyes was a love that could not be measured. They embraced, and the male placed a surprisingly chaste kiss on the cheek of his blushing bride. Miroku and Sango were finally married. It was a day Kagome had looked forward to almost more than the couple themselves. The romantic in her was thrilled that after everything they had each been through, after all their struggles, they could finally, finally be together. She just knew that whatever life would throw at them, they would no longer have to face their problems alone. They would bear their burdens together.

Theirs was a charming, but modest ceremony. It was held at Sango's home village, right in front of her newly built home. The home she would now share with Miroku. Since it was such a beautiful day, the wedding was held outside. Miroku was unusually well behaved, and Sango looked radiant. Though the two women would never meet, Kagome's mother had eagerly volunteered to make her wedding dress. Kagome had surprised her with it at the last minute. It was a simple, but elegant white kimono, embroidered with silky white cranes. Courtesy of the young miko herself, the huntresses' hair was swept up in a French-twist, with soft loops and curls spilling from the crown of her head. Rin of course, had been more than happy to finish the style off with small white flowers. Sango looked like a princess.

"What are you blubbering about?" Inuyasha's gruff, but quiet voice drew her attention.

The glare Kagome shot him was wasted as he was looking straight ahead as if to avoid her gaze. "I'm not…" she trailed off as she lightly touched her face. She was immediately surprised to find the twin trails of moisture that had slipped down her cheeks. "Oh. I guess I am crying." she said softly as she quickly wiped the tears away. "I'm just so happy for them."

"Humph" the hanyou snorted noncommittally. As he glanced to his other side, he was dismayed to see that another female was quietly weeping next to him. "Not you too!"

He was met by a pair of watery chocolate eyes, and a small gentle smile. Kikyou hardly knew the couple, but her gentle spirit was moved to see two lives brought together in love. The hate, malice, and bitterness she had lived with for so long, was almost like a distant memory now. The moment Kagome had returned her soul, she had once again become the kind and caring woman she had been in her first life. It was as if a curse had been lifted from her.

"Just think," she said softly, "Soon, you and I shall be married as well." Her smile widened slightly, and a few more tears slipped from her eyes.

Very slowly, he reached forward and carefully wiped her tears away. "Yeah." he agreed, his voice barely a whisper. He wore a small smile, which wasn't quite wistful, but wasn't entirely joyful either. Having already turned away, the miko missed the hint of regret that shone in his eyes.

When the ceremony was completed, Kagome immediately went to her friend, and enveloped her in a warm embrace. "Congratulations Sango! I just know you guys are going to be so happy!" the miko said tearfully.

Sango fought back her own joyful tears. "I can't believe this day has finally come! This never would have been possible without you. I can't thank you enough for everything you've done."

The miko pulled back to look at her. "I just did your hair, and I had loads of fun doing that."

The slayer's eyes widened. "Are you kidding?! You've done so much more than that! Miroku wouldn't even be here if it weren't for you. There's no way we could ever repay you for that. I don't know what I would have done if…" she trailed off and looked away. "Well I'm just so grateful for what you did for him." she hugged the miko again before adding. "And I didn't get the chance to thank you this morning for the kimono. I've never felt so beautiful in all my life!"

Kagome gave her a watery smile. "I love you, and I love Miroku. I would have done anything to save either one of you, and you don't have to thank me for the kimono. I told you my mom made it." Sango looked as if she would say something else, but Kagome cut her off. "That reminds me, I have to get some pictures of you! My mom would kill me if I went back home without them!"

Not far away, Kikyou watched the two women together. They seemed like such good friends. They all did. She almost felt as if she were an outsider. Not even she and Kaede shared such closeness anymore. Though she fully intended to speak with Kagome today, she was unwilling to interrupt their moment. She stood by as Kagome used a small strange looking device to flash a miniature light at her friends.

"Okay, okay, everyone get close together!" the young miko was announcing. To Kikyou's surprise, Kagome came over to her and grabbed her by the hand. "Come on! Don't you want to be in the picture?!"

The elder miko looked at her, her eyes widening in surprise. Uncertain, she glanced at Inuyasha, who was still by her side. "It's like a really small painting." he explained patiently. Though she still felt a bit out of place, Kikyou gave a hesitant nod. Kagome just smiled, and pulled her along. Once she gathered everyone together and mostly everyone had stopped fidgeting, Kagome snapped her picture.

"That's going to be a good one!" she declared happily.

"But what about you Kagome?! You're not going to be in the picture!" Shippou pointed out.

"Kagome waved him off. It's fine. I'm taking these pictures mostly for my mom, and she already knows what I look like."

"Oh no you don't. If I gotta be in a picture, then so do you!" said Inuyasha as he attempted to hide his smile. "Now get over there. I'll take this one."

Kagome gave him a dubious look. "Do you remember how to do it?" She had shown him how to use a camera before, but it had been quite a while ago, and she didn't want him to break it. He wasn't always very gentle on modern day items.

"Yeah, yeah. You just push this button right?"

"Yes, but you have to make sure you can see everyone through the lens."

"Okay, okay I got it!" he told her impatiently as he waved her off.

Kagome gave him a bright smile, and quickly joined the group. Shippou and Rin stood in front of her, while Kikyou and Kaede stood to her left. Miroku and Sango stood together at her right. Absently she realized that there wouldn't be a picture with her and Inuyasha together. She wasn't sure why, but the thought didn't bother her nearly as much as she would have thought. She was happy today. Smiling brightly, she waited for the camera to flash.

________________________________________________________________________

Weeks ago, it had been decided that Miroku and Sango would have their wedding at the slayer's village, and their reception at Kaede's; so later in the day, they had all made the short journey there. While the wedding had been small and intimate, the reception had been considerably larger. Many of the villagers had attended, bringing food and gifts to the happy couple. Rin and Shippou had spent the majority of the day playing and talking together, Inuyasha ate practically until he was sick, Mushin drank until he passed out, and Miroku, of course made inappropriate comments about the wedding night. Sango was quick to reprimand him, but not without a fair amount of blushing.

Even Kaede seemed to have been in better health today. Overall it had been a fantastic day. Now as the sun was beginning to set and everyone was preparing to go home. The long day had taken its toll on Kaede and she had already taken her leave of them. The elder miko had made the short trip back to her hut in order to get some rest. Normally she would have insisted that Rin do so as well, but since it was such a special occasion, she allowed her to stay with Kagome.

"Are you sure you're not forgetting anything?" Kagome asked Sango as she and Miroku prepared to leave. At Miroku's request, Hachi had transformed into his larger size and was preparing to take them home.

"No. I think we have everything."

Inuyasha looked on as Kagome, Sango and Miroku came together in a warm embrace. This whole day had been somewhat difficult for him. He wasn't into all this mushy stuff, and it was beginning to make him nauseous. He stole a glance at Kikyou, and tried not to think about the fact that he would have to go through this again, only next time it'd be his own wedding. He still wasn't sure how he felt about that. He knew he loved Kikyou. He had always loved her, but every time he thought about being married to her, he always felt a small empty space in his heart. Something would always be missing. He wasn't stupid; he knew what that something, or rather that someone was. He was being selfish, he knew, but in the depth of his heart, he wanted Kagome too. He'd feel incomplete without her. Could he truly be in love with two women? How could such a thing be possible?

He shook his head slightly to rid of his useless thoughts. It didn't matter now. Not any more. When he'd had the opportunity to sort through his feelings for Kagome, he chose not to. Besides, she was out of bounds to him now anyway. He watched as his friends disentangled themselves from their group embrace. Kagome waved goodbye as Miroku and Sango took their places on Hachi's enormous back. Soon, the raccoon demon lifted from the ground, and took to the sky.

For a moment or two, Kagome stared into the darkening sky focusing on the shrinking forms of Hachi, Miroku and Sango. Not far from her, a small form sat on the ground. Finally redirecting her attention, the miko turned to see Shippou rubbing his eyes. A gentle smile formed on her lips. "Guess you're staying with us tonight, huh?"

"Yeah." he yawned tiredly, "For some reason I don't think Miroku wanted me hanging around tonight."

A deep blush spread across Kagome's face and a nervous laugh broke from her lips. Quickly changing the subject she said, "Yeah, well, you look pretty tired. We should get going." she walked over and reached down as if to pick him up. Out of habit, the kit reached for her, but something at the edge of his field of vision gave him pause. Rin. He wasn't sure why, but he didn't really want her to see him being carried around. He was getting too big for that anyway. Actually, he was even older than the miko herself, but if Rin saw Kagome carry him, she would probably think of him as being a baby. He didn't like the idea.

"Umm, I'm okay." he told her as he looked away uncomfortably. "I can walk back."

For a brief moment, the miko's brows drew together in confusion. Shippou rarely if ever passed up a chance for a free ride; but following his line of sight, Kagome understood what he must have been thinking. Apparently he didn't want Rin to see her carry him. Though the thought made her smile, it also made her just a little bit sad at the same time. Her little Shippou was growing up. "Okay, Shippou. We'll all walk back then she said, as she tried to hide the knowing little smirk on her lips. She then turned to Inuyasha and Kikyou. "Well I guess we'll be seeing you all later?"

"We'll walk you back." he told her as he shot a quick glance at Kikyou.

"Good." said the elder miko. "That will give me an opportunity to speak with Kagome."

At her words everyone fell quiet. "Um… okay then. Kagome finally agreed; and so they headed back to Kaede's hut. The children took the lead, with Inuyasha following not far behind. The two priestesses lingered far behind him.

For a while there was an awkward silence between the women before the elder miko finally spoke. "I never thanked you properly for saving me, Kagome."

Slightly surprised by her words, Kagome looked at her with wide eyes. The moment passed quickly and Kagome looked away. "You're welcome, but you don't need to…"

"Yes," Kikyou interjected gently. "I do." Uncertain as to how to word her thoughts, the miko stole a glance at the silver-haired figure ahead of them. "You pretend as if you have done nothing special, but I realize that you made a tremendous sacrifice in saving me." She looked at her then, and the women held one another's gaze. "You and I are not friends Kagome, and yet you willingly gave me back the life that was stolen from me. All of it. Except for the jewel, of course, but I must say that I am quite pleased about that." The miko smiled and looked away. "I am ashamed to say this, but given the circumstances, I cannot say I would have done the same thing for you. Truly, I can think of nothing I have ever done to be deserving of the kindness you have shown me." she told her, and for at least a moment she did not speak again. Then finally she said, "In the past I have not been very kind to you Kagome, and I would like to offer my most sincere apology. If… if you are able to forgive me then perhaps…" she began hesitantly, "Perhaps we could become friends someday."

Surprised again by her words, Kagome stared at her. The other miko was clearly avoiding her gaze, and Kagome was almost certain that she was nervous. "There's nothing to forgive you for. It wasn't your fault, you weren't yourself; and of course we can be friends." the younger miko began. "I mean, if that's what you really want."

Kikyou looked at her again. "I… would be honored." she said, her voice earnest and sincere.

Kagome smiled. For so long she had been intimidated by Kikyou, but now the priestess was actually asking to be her friend. It was something she never would have expected, but she liked the idea of being friends with the elder miko. There wasn't a reason for them not to be after all. She snuck a glance at the hanyou. In spite of the distanced between them, she knew he was more than likely listening to their conversation. 'Well, not any more.' She thought as her smile widened slightly.

The rest of their short trip was made in comfortable silence, and soon they arrived at Kaede's hut. Tired from the long day, Rin and Shippou immediately went inside to get some rest. Kagome however remained outside to bid Inuyasha and Kikyou goodnight, but just as they were preparing to leave, a powerful demonic aura swept into the area. A low growl broke from the hanyou's throat.

"Sesshoumaru." he spat quietly as he turned to look behind him.

The dark silhouetted form gradually became more and more clear. As the shadows began to lift, heavy fur and pristine white clothing gradually came into view. Soon the demon lord was bathed in soft moonlight. He appeared almost ethereal, his expressionless golden eyes staring straight ahead. Appearing as bored as ever, the daiyoukai made his leisurely approach, a small package in his right hand. He had sensed the presence of his pathetic brother long before he entered the village, and even though he held no desire to deal with the wretched whelp, he would not alter his objective. His business here was simple, and would not require much time. If it became necessary to put the half-breed in his place, he would be more than willing to do so. When he landed however, it was not Inuyasha who drew his attention. Standing not ten feet away was that girl. The young miko. 'Kagome.' His mind supplied. He had seen her many times before, but tonight she looked… different.

The kimono she wore was a style unlike anything he had ever seen before, but to his surprise, he did not find it to be distasteful. Actually, it was the least offensive clothing he had ever seen her wear. Her hair was pulled up, but it wasn't done neatly. There were loose tendrils slipping down around her face and her fragile neck. The look was… vaguely appealing. How odd that he should notice such a thing.

It was only when he heard the irritating voice of the hanyou that he realized he had been staring. "What the hell you lookin' at?"

His movements deliberately measured, the demon lord turned to face the half-breed. As he took in the female standing at his brother's side, several thoughts passed through his mind. The woman was clearly alive, yet he was fairly certain that this female who was now clinging possessively to the hanyou's clothing had been the undead miko. He wasn't entirely sure how he knew, but he was certain that the girl, Kagome had something to do with this new development. He would have to question her on the matter at a later time, but at the moment, he was suddenly inclined to indulge in a bit of mischief. "That…" he drawled with a small knowing smirk, "is none of your concern."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "The hell it isn't." he growled, but before he could advance forward, he felt a tug on his clothing.

"Inuyasha…" Kikyou spoke his name quietly. When he turned to look at her, he was instantly placated by the beseeching look in her eyes. He was reminded of what a gentle woman she was. She had always been apposed to needless violence. A soft sigh passed through his lips before he turned back to his brother. "Humph. What the hell are you doing here anyway?"

The demon lord smirked again. "As I mentioned before, my business here is none of your concern." With that, he slowly approached Kagome and extended the package in his hand.

"Oh, this must be for…" her words broke off in a quiet gasp, and she turned a pair of wide brown eyes onto the clawed hand of the daiyoukai. She watched spellbound as slowly, almost deliberately, his fingers brushed against the back of her hand.

The movement did not go unnoticed by the hanyou, and a threatening growl rumbled through his chest. Lost in the all out strangeness of the moment, Kagome did not notice the rising levels of tension around her. It seemed to draw out forever, and yet it was so fleetingly brief at the same time. One moment his fingers were brushing almost intentionally against her hand, and then they were gone, leaving her with a small silk bundle.

"Umm…." she began when she finally regained a semblance of coherent thought.

The intense gaze he leveled upon her was enough to still her tongue again. "There are matters which require my attention." he told her. "We shall speak at a later time."

Before she could think to reply, the demon lord turned away, and took to the sky. For a long moment, Kagome stared blindly at the spot where he had just stood. It wasn't possible, but if she didn't know any better, she might have thought about considering the remote and unlikely possibility that Sesshoumaru was… flirting with her. But that was crazy!! He would never do anything like that.

"What the fuck was that all about?"

Interrupted from her jumbled thoughts, Kagome turned her attention to the angry golden gaze of Inuyasha. "What?" she asked, her voice quiet and confused.

"I said, what was that all about?"

"N-nothing. I guess he just wanted to leave this with me." she said as she raised the package in a vague gesture of display.

Before he could question her further, he felt another tug on his sleeve. "I know that Kagome is your friend, and I understand your protective tendencies toward her," Kikyou began patiently, "but I hardly see how it is your place to question her about such things. Clearly he means her no harm."

Resisting the urge to scowl, the hanyou could think of nothing else to say.

"Keh." he finally managed.

Suddenly feeling even weirder, Kagome began shifting uncomfortably. "Well, she finally said, "I think I'll go inside now. I'll umm… I'll see you guys later okay?"

"Of course." Kikyou spoke up first.

"Yeah." Inuyasha said after a long, uneasy pause.

Kagome forced a smile to her lips, before waving goodbye and going into the hut.

'How weird was that?' she wondered as she slipped her shoes off. As she began to pull the pins from her hair, she checked on Rin and Shippou, quickly discovering that they had already fallen asleep. They slept on separate mats, but shared a single cover. Their content expressions brought a small smile to her face and distracted her from her strange and confusing thoughts.

With a quick glance she noticed that the fire was beginning to die down. Wait fire? Why was there a fire? Everyone had already eaten at the reception, and the weather was warm. Curious, Kagome quietly walked over to where Kaede usually slept. The elder miko appeared to be resting comfortably. The small empty cup and kettle next to her seemed to indicate that the miko had indulged in some tea before she had gone to sleep. Such a thing would not have stirred her interest, except for the fact that the small wooden box sitting next to the kettle was not the box in which she normally stored her tea leaves.

Fighting the uncomfortable feeling that she was snooping, Kagome kneeled to the floor and picked up the box. Being as quiet as possible, she carefully lifted the lid. She immediately recognized the contents, and her lips parted in a silent gasp. A few years ago, she might have missed how significant this was, but her lessons with Kaede insured that she that didn't. "White willow bark." she whispered quietly as she closed the lid again. Knowing Kaede, it was very likely that she had not intended to fall asleep with this sitting out, the young miko realized as she sat the box down.

When had she started drinking this tea? Was tonight the first time? As she looked on the innocently sleeping face of her beloved friend and mentor, and uncomfortable feeling settled into her chest. To her horror, she knew the answer to the latter question. She had believed that the elder miko was getting better, but apparently she was getting worse and had begun drinking tea made of white willow bark in order to dull her pain. Kagome swallowed past the lump in her throat.

Staring at the box, she began to worry her lower lip. _'That's not going to help her get any better. I have to find out what's wrong with her.' _

________________________________________________________________________


	16. The Stubborn Miko

Remnants of the Spider

The Stubborn Miko

________________________________________________________________________

As Kagome continued to stare down at the box, she considered what she should do. Suddenly she felt almost panicked. 'I have to get out of here! I have to find out what's wrong with her! If… if something were to happen to her…' she couldn't bring herself to finish the thought. She rose to her feet, and quickly headed for the door, slipping on her shoes before she stole away into the night.

From high in the moonlight sky her actions were being watched. The golden-amber gaze of the demon lord tracked her movements as she exited the old miko's hut and darted through the village. She entered the woods without pausing before heading to the Bone Eaters well. Sesshoumaru watched with interest as she gathered her kimono from around her feet, and sat on the lip of the well. She flipped one leg over, and then the other before pushing off the edge, and plummeting into the darkness.

The other errand that required his attention had not consumed as much of his time as he had believed it would, leaving him with the opportunity to return and question, Kagome about the other miko who's name he could not recall. Truly, the matter was none of his concern; he was simply curious, just as he found himself at this moment. Why had the girl jumped down the well? Slowly he began to descend from the sky. He touched down lightly in the soft grass before walking casually over to the well. To his surprise, the miko was nowhere to be found. It was dark inside the well, but still he was able to see that the girl was not there. He was no longer able to detect her aura, and only faint traces of her scent remained.

"Interesting." he mused quietly to himself. The girl had disappeared. How was such a thing possible? His brows drew together slightly in contemplation as he considered this. Perhaps there was a portal hidden within the well? He decided after a moment. It didn't seem likely, but what else could explain the girl's disappearance? As he stared down into the inky darkness, he wondered where the portal might lead to, and how had she discovered its presence here. He would have to add these things to his now growing list of questions. Absently he wondered when she would return.

Perhaps he should remain in the area for a while. There was no particular reason he needed to rush back to the west. Over the years Jaken had proven himself quite capable of seeing to things in his absence. The toad was annoying, but he was fiercely loyal, and infallibly obedient. Oddly, he was one of the very few that Sesshoumaru genuinely trusted.

Turning his attention away from the well and its mysteries, the inu lord looked to the sky. He was soon reminded of the night when he had gazed upon the stars with the young miko. In fact they had been in this same location. She had been sitting on the lip of the well then. Now that he knew, or at least suspected that there was a portal within its depths, he found himself pondering what she had been doing that night. He wondered if she had been planning to enter the well that night also. Was the portal a secret? Had she been reluctant to enter the well while he was present? Each question seemed to make way for another. Giving little consideration to his actions, Sesshoumaru turned his back to the well and lowered himself to the ground. He would stay here until the girl returned, or until such time as it pleased him to leave; whichever occurred first. It was not often that he was left alone with his thoughts, so he would simply take this time to enjoy the temporary solitude.

The construction of his citadel was coming along nicely. He had been pleasantly surprised at how quickly things seemed to be coming together. Floor plans had already been created. Orders had been given, supplies procured, and laborers, even now were toiling away under Jaken's no doubt annoying supervision.

For so long he had wished to reclaim the west, and begin building his empire, and while a part of him was immensely pleased that it was finally happening, another part was vaguely dissatisfied. The prospect did not seem as rewarding as he believed it would. It seemed strangely bland somehow. It was almost as if… something were missing. The power that he so desired was firmly within his reach, and yet it did not seem to be enough. He wanted… something else, something more, but he could not begin to imagine what that something might be. The feeling had first struck him some time ago, but he could not specifically recall when. He had considered the matter many times, but had been unable to come up with an answer. He had ruled out Tetsuaiga early on. The fang had been the only thing he had ever coveted and failed to obtain, but Bakusaiga was a much more formidable sword. He no longer had need of his father's fang.

In his hands he held both the power of life and death, but still he desired more. Perhaps he was simply displeased that he could not lay claim to the demise of Naraku. He had fully expected the wretched abomination of a half-breed to meet his end beneath his blade, but it was not to be. It was strange how things turned out sometimes. How many times had he replayed the events of that night in his mind? In spite of his stolen power, and constant manipulation of people and situations, the half-demon was brought down by a simple human girl. To look at her, one would never believe that she was capable of such a feat, and he himself would not have believed it had he not witnessed it with his own eyes. The girl had even saved his life that night. It was still a bit of a blow to his pride to think on it, but it was true none the less. It grated on his nerves to know that Naraku's was the only death that he desired but failed to claim.

That girl… she was just an ordinary human female, he had told himself. But really, he knew that not to be true. Even death itself had made exception for her.

A rapid movement in the sky drew his attention from his wandering thoughts. _'A shooting star! Quick make a wish!' _The girl's unbidden words echoed through his mind. 'Ridiculous.' He thought as he huffed quietly. Why would anyone indulge in such foolishness? And yet…

A tiny smile tilted his lips as he glanced around the empty clearing. Wishing alone would not accomplish one's goals, only action could achieve such ends. But stars were mysterious things, and one could never truly know what powers they possessed. Reaching them seemed impossible, and yet if one stared at them long enough they would often find themselves tempted to try. If a falling star were truly able to grant a wish, it would have to grant a wish that he, Sesshoumaru was unable to make possible on his own. What could that be? Before he knew it, the daiyoukai was considering what he might wish for. It was nonsensical he knew, but pondering such things was strangely soothing.

Suddenly it came to him. He had never admitted it, and likely never would, but there was something he wanted. It was the one thing he had no hope of securing under his own power.

Alone in the quiet clearing, Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, and made a wish.

________________________________________________________________________

With wide eyes, Kagome stared at the small black words on the screen. It was around nine o'clock when she returned from the feudal era, now it was approaching midnight. She had visited with her mom and grandpa only briefly before taking a quick shower and changing her clothes. It was Saturday, and her mom had informed her that Souta was sleeping over with one of his friends so she was free to use his computer. Now she was almost wishing that she hadn't.

She was beginning to feel slightly queasy, and her heart was pounding in her chest. It was all beginning to make sense now; horrible, horrible sense. The abdominal pain, the loss of appetite, the weight loss. And now that she thought about it, Kaede's skin, and her single remaining eye were beginning to appear slightly more yellow than usual. The symptoms were all there; right there in front of her, but the disease was not one she wanted to see. She quickly found herself bombarded by various emotions. Sadness, fear, and anxiety just to name a few; but beneath them all was anger. She almost felt as if the elder miko had betrayed her in some way. She knew it was foolish to think such a thing, but the feeling would not abate.

With trembling hands, Kagome quickly logged out of the computer. She collected the small bag of supplies she had gathered after her shower, and left her brother's room. Her mother and grandfather had already retired for the night, so she scribbled a quick note and left in on the kitchen counter informing them that she was going back.

Moving almost frantically, Kagome ran out of the house, hastily locking the door behind her. She darted across the courtyard to the well house. Without stopping for breath, she threw open the door and went inside. She descended the short flight of steps and went over to the well. She wasn't even sure what she was going to do once she returned, she just knew she needed to get back. For a moment, she stared down into the well and willed herself to calm. She took several deep breaths before launching herself over the edge, and plummeting into its depths. The well's ancient power wrapped around her; its warmth and familiar glow helping to relieve some of her anxiety. She landed softly on the cold, hard-packed dirt. Her eyes were closed, and she did not rise right away. How was she going to do this? Kaede was… was…

Fighting back tears, Kagome placed a hand over her chest in an effort to calm her racing heart. 'What can I do?' she asked herself frantically. _'What can I do??!!'_

"What are you doing?"

A heavy gasp escaped her lips, and the young miko looked up. "Don't do that!!!" she cried as she slumped against one of the walls of the well. "You scared me half to death!" After a few calming breaths, Kagome rose to her feet. She brushed away the dirt that had clung to her clothing before looking up at him again. "What are you doing here anyway, Sesshoumaru?"

"You have not answered my question." he pointed out blandly.

"Yeah well, you didn't answer mine either. Besides, I kinda have a lot on my mind right now." She finished brushing off her clothes, and then turned her attention to him again. "Look, could you please help me out of here?" Gesturing to the vines in front of her she continued, "I could climb out on my own, but it'd be a lot easier if you helped."

Sesshoumaru glared at her. 'How very bold of her.' he mused to himself. What made her believe she was worthy of his assistance? Oh right, she had saved his life, he recalled after a moment. How annoying that that pestering bit of information should return to him now.

Kagome stared up at him wondering what he would do. Normally she wouldn't have dared to ask him such a thing, but in her current state of crippling fatigue, and emotional turmoil, she simply could not muster the energy to haul herself out of the well. 'If he doesn't help me,' she thought, 'maybe I'll just sleep down here."

"Move aside."

The curt order was her only warning before a white blur landed in front of her. Her mind barely had time to register what was happening as a powerful arm wrapped around her waist. A loud gasp escaped her lips when she felt her feet lift from the ground. Within less than a moment, she found herself outside of the well with Sesshoumaru standing in front of her. She looked up at him, her eyes wide, almost as if she were in a trance. Her breath caught in her throat as his hand slowly pulled away from her. She didn't know if it was deliberate, unintentional, or even imagined, but his hand seemed to trail slowly across her back as he released her from his partial embrace.

His expression betraying nothing, the demon lord stared down on her. "What?" he asked after a long pause.

His voice brought Kagome out of her stupor, and she shook her head slightly. "Oh! Umm… sorry. I didn't mean to stare." she said quickly. "I just umm… I guess I was just kinda surprised that you actually helped me out of the well." she admitted as she instinctively stepped away from him.

"Did you not ask for my assistance?" he asked sounding slightly annoyed.

"Well yeah, but… never mind. I need to get back to the village, so umm, I'll see you later I guess." she told him flippantly as she turned to leave.

"Why were you in the well?" he asked as if she had not spoken.

Startled by the unexpected question, the young miko turned back to him, a thoughtful frown on her face. That's right, he didn't know about the well did he? Around the village it was common knowledge, so she hadn't really considered the fact that he might not know.

"You don't know about me, do you?" she asked absently. Though he didn't actually respond, Kagome got the distinct impression that he was wondering what the heck she was talking about. "Umm, it's kind of a long story so maybe I can explain it to you another time?"

The inu lord narrowed his eyes. Something about the girl's demeanor was off tonight. She seemed to be trying to hide it, but her scent easily betrayed her. The girl was distressed.

"No. You will explain now." he returned sternly.

The girl frowned. Any other time she would have taken issue with being ordered around, but something about his tone made her reconsider. "Umm…" she began uncertainly.

"Sit." he ordered as he gestured toward the well. The miko stared at him. After a moment, her shoulders slumped in defeat, and she sighed quietly. She nodded her reluctant agreement and seated herself in the cool grass, resting her back against the well. Placing her small bag next to her, she folded her hands in her lap before looking up at him. "It really is a long story." she tried again, "Are you sure you have time for this?"

Instead of answering verbally, the demon lord lowered himself to the ground to sit across from her. Kagome sighed again. "I'm not from this time." she began quietly.

After about twenty minutes, she had told him of her origins, answered as many of his questions as she could, and explained how she came to be in this time. She also told him about her uncertainty regarding the well. Really, now that both Naraku and the jewel had been destroyed, she wasn't really certain why the well still worked for her. Of course Masuyo had told her that she absorbed a lot of power when she'd destroyed the Shikon jewel. That could explain why she was still able to pass through, but it didn't really explain why the time warp remained open in the first place. These days she just knew that each time she passed through, it could be her last. Eventually, she would either have to choose, or the choice would be taken away from her, and she would be trapped on one side or the other.

After her explanation, the pair settled into a semi-comfortable silence. Sesshoumaru took a moment to consider the story she had told him, and while it was definitely anomalous, he could find no reason not to believe her. He began to wonder what knowledge and information she might possess. Being of a future time could be monumentally advantageous. The light rustling of fabric against fabric caught his attention and he glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. "Why are you so agitated?" he asked impulsively. He hadn't intended to ask such a thing, but now that the question had been voiced, he realized that he was actually curious to know the answer.

Kagome started, and stared at him. He was looking at her. His expression was characteristically bland, but his eyes seemed to bore into her. It was almost as if he already knew what was bothering her and simply wanted her to speak the words herself. The miko turned away from the intensity of his gaze. "I don't really want to talk about it." she lied. Really, she did want to talk about it, she simply did not think that the icy demon lord would understand.

"You are lying." he pointed out coolly.

She didn't answer to that and only turned further away from him. A long silence followed. "Tell me." his voice was quiet.

Kagome drew in a deep breath. "You're not going to let me leave until I do, are you?"

"You are free to do as you will. If you truly wish to return to the village, I will not stop you; however I suggest you consider the significance of what you would squander if you do." The girl laughed; a short, humorless chuckle and the demon lord quickly realized that he did not like the sound.

Sesshoumaru was certainly full of himself. She supposed that that was his way of saying that he was lending her his ear, but from her perspective, he was simply being nosy. She should have expected no less than for him to make it seem as if he was doing her a great service by trying to get her to talk. Still, a part of her realized that he probably wouldn't do this for just anyone, and really she didn't know why he was doing it for her. She looked back at him then. This time he was staring off into the distance pretending he did not feel her gaze on him. _'He won't understand.' _she told herself, but really, what did she have to lose by telling him anyway?

"It's Kaede." she said before she could reconsider. There was a pause, and she somehow realized he was simply waiting for her to continue. "I umm…" she swallowed thickly. "I think I've figured out what's wrong with her. I did some research back in my own time, and it seems that her symptoms are consistent with a very, very bad disease." already she could feel her heart beginning to race again, but she willed herself to press on. "The disease is called liver cancer. Even in my time there's no cure for it, only treatments. Even if…" she trailed off and placed a hand over her mouth as if speaking the words aloud would somehow hasten the woman's fate.

The girl's eyes began to flutter rapidly, and Sesshoumaru knew she was fighting back tears. "She's going to die, Sesshoumaru." she blurted out suddenly. "She's going to die." she repeated, but this time she seemed to be speaking only to herself. The demon lord watched in silence as the miko began rubbing her arms beneath the sleeves of her haori as if to warm herself against the non-existing cold.

"You know what the worst part is?" she asked quietly. Without waiting for an answer she said, "I think she knows. She probably doesn't know the name of the illness, but I think she knows what's going to happen. All of this time she has gone out of her way to down-play her symptoms, and act as if everything is okay. Whenever anyone asks what's wrong with her she always brushes it off, and now she's taking medicine to dull her pain, and it's not even going to…" she trailed off, and her little hands curled into fists. Sesshoumaru could see that the blood was rushing to her head causing her to flush bright red.

"You intend to confront her." his calm voice cut through the heavy silence. It wasn't a question, but Kagome took it as one anyway.

Her head snapped up and she glared at him. "Of course I'm going to confront her! It's not right for her to keep something like this from me, from all of us!"

"Hn." he breathed noncommittally as he turned his gaze to the sky once more. "Tell me miko, what would it have changed if she had told you?"

The girl's mouth dropped open, but no sound came forth. "That's not…" she stammered, "That's not the point! She should have told me! At least… at least I could have…"

"Begun grieving sooner?"

Her breath left her in a rush. "N-NO! I could have been prepared!"

"You disillusion yourself if you truly believe what you are saying." he looked at her then. "And I suspect that you do not." She turned away from his knowing gaze. "Enlighten me; am I to understand that you find the old miko ill-equipped to make her own decisions? To divulge the state of her wellbeing as she sees fit? Is she not entitled to that?"

Kagome scowled at him. "Why are you defending what she did?!" she cried hoarsely. "It's not right Sesshoumaru!!! This is important! She is DYING!!!" tears began to slip down her face. She was practically hyperventilating. Animatedly pointing toward the village she cried, "She's dying and she knows it and she didn't even tell me! She didn't tell YOU! Aren't you angry??!!" not giving him a chance to answer she continued, "You left Rin in her care and… and…" she deflated with a heavy pant and buried her head in her hands. Shaking almost violently, she pushed her hair away from her face before looking at him with teary red eyes. "Who's going to take care of Rin after…after she's gone? Aren't you angry that she would keep something like that from you?" her voice shook with her distress.

Sesshoumaru stared at her. "Look at yourself miko," he said instead of answering her question. "She has not yet departed this world, and already you mourn for her. Have you not considered that this is precisely what she sought to prevent?"

Kagome pounded her fist against the ground. "Damn it Sesshoumaru!! That's not the point!!!" she ground out. "I am her FRIEND! I'm more than her friend! I'm like a daughter to her! She had no right keeping this from me!" Her chest heaving, and her breathing labored, the girl pulled herself up on trembling legs. "I need to leave." she said quickly. "I don't want to talk about this with you anymore."

The demon lord stood as well, but said nothing more. The girl was clearly stricken with grief, and would no longer listen to reason. He watched as she quickly collected her traveling bag. Without looking at him again, she broke into a light jog, hastily making her way back to the village.

Just as he said he would, Sesshoumaru let her go.

________________________________________________________________________

The early morning sun broke through a thin blanket of clouds signaling the dawn of a new day. The air was clean, crisp, and gently perfumed with the scent of wild flowers. It was going to be a beautiful day; at least to those who were in the mood to appreciate it.

Rolling over in her sleep, Kaede drew in a sharp breath as the woefully familiar pain made its presence known once again. The herbal medication from last night had long since worn off, and the gradually increasing ache had finally pulled her from the comfort of her rest. Fully awake now, the elder miko took a deep breath and exhaled slowly through her dry lips. For at least a moment, she did not move again, but as she continued to lie there on her mat, she realized that something was not right. It almost felt as if she was being watched. Her senses suddenly on high alert, the miko sat up abruptly barely holding back a cry of pain from the sudden movement.

She instinctively reached for her bow, but stilled her movements when her single eye shot open and landed on Kagome. She placed a hand over her chest attempting to calm her racing heart. "Child!" the priestess cried. "Ye nearly sent this old woman to an early grave!"

The younger miko narrowed her tired, bloodshot eyes. "What an interesting choice of words." she said coolly as she tapped her fingers against the small wooden box she cradled in her lap.

________________________________________________________________________


	17. Admissions and Discovery

Remnants of the Spider

Admissions and Discovery

________________________________________________________________________

The sight of the small wooden box in the younger miko's hand stole a gasp from her parched lips and Kaede realized her apparent folly. She had been so terribly tired last night, and in her fatigue, she had obviously fallen asleep before she could place the box out of the young woman's view.

"When were you going to tell me?" the young priestess asked, a hint of accusation lining her tone.

For a moment, Kaede found herself trapped in Kagome's knowing gaze. She was not ready to have this conversation, so she took her one and only out. With difficulty, she looked away from her and made a show of looking around the room. "Where are Rin and Shippou?"

The young miko narrowed her eyes further. Kaede was clearly trying to distract her, but it was NOT going to work! "I sent them to collect herbs. Ah-Un is watching over them." she bit out through clenched teeth. "When… were you… going …to tell me?" each word was stressed with quiet vehemence, telling Kaede with certainty that Kagome was not to be deterred.

She wasn't sure why, nor did she care at this moment, but Kagome was pissed. She felt as if her mentor had betrayed her, yet she wasn't sure if it was because of the woman's refusal to disclose the state of her health, or if it was because of the very fact that she had taken ill. Kaede never got sick. She wasn't supposed to. She wasn't supposed to die. It wasn't right! It wasn't supposed to happen like that!

A quiet sigh distracted her from her distressed and jumbled thoughts, and Kagome focused on the old miko once again. Her shoulders had slumped in defeat, and her single eye stared sightlessly at the floor. "Come here child." she heard the woman ask quietly, but the younger miko did not answer. 'NO!' she barked in the silence of her mind. She didn't want to go to her, because then she might loose the iron grip she currently held on her anger. She wanted to be angry, because somehow it was easier. She wanted to yell, and scream and blurt out a string of curses that would have even Inuyasha shrinking away in fear. Kagome stared at her friend and mentor. Kaede had always been a petite woman, but somehow she looked even smaller than usual. She had lost so much weight, and the sunlight filtering in through the adjacent window only served to highlight the unhealthy yellow hue that tinged her skin. She looked so fragile, so… weak; and it was wrong, wrong, WRONG!! Kaede was not supposed to be weak! She had seen wars and famines, and had faced down demons without hesitation or fear. This wasn't right, and Kagome wanted to be angry, wanted to hate her for succumbing to the disease, wanted to curse her for showing her weakness, wanted to… wrap herself around the woman's frail form and never ever let go.

The young miko felt the sting of tears, but shut her eyes tightly to fight them off. After a long moment, she pulled herself to her feet and made her way to Kaede's side. Sitting across from her, the young priestess pulled herself together as best she could. "How long have you known?" she asked quietly.

"Quite some time now." the elder priestess replied readily. "I am fairly certain that the ailment is the same one which ended the life of mine, and Kikyou's father."

Kagome bit back a sob. "W-what are you going to do? The White Willow bark is okay for the pain, but it's not… it's not going to cure you. I mean you can't just..."

"Kagome." she called out quietly, effectively silencing the younger woman.

Though she had said nothing more than her name, Kagome could already feel the cold and unwelcome mantle of understanding settling heavily upon her. She could read it in the slope of the woman's shoulders, hear it in the tone of her voice and see it in the glassy gaze of her eye. Her brows drew together. "Kaede no! You can't!" she cried, the end of her composure drawing perilously close. But she knew. She knew what was going to happen and she knew that there was nothing either of them could do to stop it, but denial was easier, more palatable. There was a part of her mind that kept telling her if she just refused to accept it then everything would be okay, and if she could get Kaede to deny it with her, then all the better.

"Kagome please." she asked patiently.

"Maybe… maybe I can use my powers to heal you."

"Kagome no."

"How do you know?! It might work!" she begged, her voice was rising, and the old miko could hear the desperation in her tone. "You won't even let me try?! You didn't even tell me you were sick and now you're just going to sit there and give up on me?! You HAVE to let me try!!! You owe me that much!" Her final thread of control snapped almost audibly, and the tears began to flow.

Kaede grabbed Kagome's trembling hands, and locked an unyielding gaze on her. "Kagome NO!" she said sternly. "Ye need to stop this and listen to me!" her voice was quiet, but brooked no room for argument.

Helplessly locked in her gaze, the younger miko's quaking subsided slightly, but her tears continued to flow. After a long pause, she finally nodded her agreement. Kaede returned her nod, and gently pulled the younger woman into her arms. Kagome held on as if her mentor would disappear if she let go, and the elder woman returned her embrace with equal fervor.

Attempting to blink away her tears Kagome sent a prayer to the gods to give her strength. She didn't want to break down completely, she couldn't! Not now at least. 'Just listen to her.' she told herself trying to calm down. 'She's still breathing. She's alive. She's still here with me.' Then, as if to prove it to herself, she splayed her hand across the woman's back to feel the even rise and fall of each intake of air.

She didn't know how long they sat like that, but at some point she had apparently changed position. She was now lying on her side facing the wall on the other side of the room, her head resting in the elder miko's lap. Kaede calmly stroked the girl's hair as she fought off her own melancholy. Each listened to the other breathe for several moments before Kaede began to speak. "Ye must be reasonable about this Kagome. This is difficult for me as well, but understand that I am an old woman, and I am but a mere human. Ye must not waste your powers on one such as myself. Already I have lived longer than most in these times of war and famine, and I will not dishonor the gift the gods have granted me by attempting to take more time than I am due. Moreover, this ailment is not susceptible to such powers."

"But how do you…?" Kagome began.

"I loved my father very much, child. Ye can imagine how I came to that understanding."

"Oh." the young woman said sadly. It must have been horrible to watch her father become sick and die a slow and painful death. It must have been that much worse to know that she couldn't do anything to stop it. And just as the thought passed through her mind, Kagome realized something that she hadn't considered before. 'She knows exactly how I feel.'

The young miko felt the woman shift her weight, and realized that she had moved to lean against the wall. She closed her eyes allowing silent tears to slip across her face to soak into the fabric of Kaede's white sleeping kimono. The woman again began to stroke her thick mane of hair and the two settled into silence.

"Allow me to tell ye a story." Kaede said suddenly. Kagome suspected that she would continue whether she agreed or not, but she nodded against the miko's knee anyway.

"For many years my father was the only family I had. I never knew my mother for she died giving birth to me, and ye already know my sister's tragic tale. As I understand it, Mother had preceded Kikyou as high priestess of this village, just as her mother had before her. After her death, my sister was forced to take on many great responsibilities for her young age. Though she was only my sister, she cared for me as a mother would. She trained me, cared for and protected me. She kept me by her side almost constantly. During my childhood I did not realize it, but as I grew older and wiser, I came to the understanding that my father held a level of resentment toward me. I believe he blamed me for my mother's death, and once I understood that, I spent my entire life attempting to garner his acceptance and approval even at the sacrifice of…"

The old miko trailed off as memories of the past surfaced in her mind. She took a deep breath and exhaled very slowly before she spoke again. "Kagome, have ye ever considered why I have lived so long?"

A thoughtful frown formed on Kagome's face. "No." she answered quietly. "I guess I've never really considered it." But now that she thought about it, it seemed that most people of this time didn't tend to live as long as she had. In fact, the only human she had ever met in this era that appeared to be even older than Kaede, was… Jinenji's mother. Her frown deepened slightly. She wasn't sure why, but that little tidbit of information seemed significant somehow.

"The gods are infinitely wise," said the elder priestess, drawing Kagome from her thoughts. "There is much strife between humans and demons. I do not believe it was meant to be that way."

"Okay, but what does that have to do with…?"

"Shhh." the miko ordered gently. She absently brushed Kagome's hair away from her face and gently tucked it behind her ear before resting her hand carefully on the crown of her head. "What I am about to tell ye, I have never breathed to another living soul. I have great trust in ye Kagome, that what I say shall remain between us for as long as I live."

The young miko covered her mouth, and bit back a sob. She nodded her acquiescence, but didn't dare open her mouth to speak.

Kaede stroked her hair again before continuing. "The path I was to walk in this life was not always clear to me, Kagome. After the death of my sister, my father was the only one left to care for me. He was a priest, and much of his time was spent tending the duties that came with his title and power. I suppose he did the best he could, but I have often wished the relationship between us could have been closer. After he died, I was left alone with a heavy mantle of responsibilities. One day a few years after his departure from this world, I met someone. He was handsome and charming and everything a young woman could ever desire in a man. Except…" she trailed off wistfully. "He was not a man."

Kagome gasped, and turned to look at her. "You mean he was a…"

Kaede closed her eye and nodded. "As I was the priestess of this village, my relationship with him was kept quiet. The people's acceptance of demons in this community is only recent, and primarily do to the deeds of Inuyasha. And so, we met in secret, mostly at night. After a short time, he fell in love with me, and I with him." She paused and allowed her mind to summon the image of his handsome face. Toshiro. His name had been Toshiro. In spite of the passage of time, it was a name she could never forget.

"The bonds that can be built between demons and humans are powerful indeed. Most especially if the human happens to be a priestess. I think it is the gods' way of rewarding those who can overcome their prejudice ways. Though the bond between Toshiro and I was never completed, I was not left unaffected by his feelings for me. The fact that I have lived in good health for all of these years informs me that even though I sent him away, Toshiro loved me still. I suppose I should have expected as such. He was a Crane youkai after all. Knowing what I do now, I realize that I likely would have lived for many more years, so the fact that I have taken ill can only mean that Toshiro has met with an untimely end."

Kagome frowned up at her. "How can you know that, and what would his death have to do with your illness. I'm sorry, but I don't understand."

Kaede just smiled. "One day ye will child. This old eye of mine has seen many things, and I am not so naïve as to discount what I have observed, no matter how impossible it may seem." As she looked down into the young miko's confused brown eyes, Kaede realized that she had probably been rambling. Still, she felt inclined to share her experiences with the girl.

"My father's influence reached me even beyond the grave. It is for that reason alone that I parted ways with Toshiro. He had wished for me to become his wife, his mate, but I refused knowing that if my father were alive he would not have approved. I do not bemoan the path I have chosen, for I have performed many good deeds for the people of this village; however, I am not without my regrets. When my father fell ill, I was but thirteen summers. I was the last remaining member of my family, and the only one in this village in possession of spiritual powers. Ye can imagine the responsibility that fell to my shoulders. It was difficult, but I never lamented my fate. I took it as my one and only opportunity to prove my worth to my father. I took up his responsibilities together with Kikyou's. I killed demons, and performed exorcisms, bandaged the wounds of the villagers, and made medicines each day. I worked tirelessly, doing everything I thought would make him proud of me, but in doing so I did to him the same thing he had done to me. I abandoned him in favor of my work. Years later I would continue to regret such actions, and that, more than anything, is why I sent Toshiro away. I felt undeserving of the happiness I would find in a life with him. So again, I chose the path of duty over love." she paused and took a deep breath. "I hope that ye consider well the things I have disclosed to ye, Kagome. I had to learn through experience, but ye still have time to choose."

"Choose what?" asked Kagome, a bit of frustration seeping into her tone.

Kaede blinked slowly before looking at her. "Ye must always follow your heart Kagome, for it will never mislead ye."

The young miko's heart skipped at the hauntingly familiar words. Masuyo, the spirit priestess had said almost the exact same thing to her before she sent her back to the land of the living. What did it mean?! Kagome sat up and looked at the elder woman. "Kaede, normally I love a good story, but right now, I'm more concerned about now, about you. Why are you telling me these things?"

Kaede looked at her, and for the briefest of moments, she didn't look like the sickly old woman she had recently become. Her appearance was that of the sagely elder miko Kagome had met four years ago when she was pulled down the well and brought to a world far removed from the one she had known. "I was… compelled to share these things with ye." she answered quietly; and as soon as she finished speaking, the moment was gone, and her appearance returned to one of an ailing old woman.

The younger miko stared at her for along time. Finally, she shook her head and refocused her thoughts before she could be distracted further. "Kaede… why, why didn't you tell me that you were sick? I thought I was your friend. How could you keep something like this from me?"

The old priestess sighed quietly. "I well knew that I would not be able to hold my secret indefinitely. There are too many powerful noses about. Shippou is likely too young to understand, still, I knew I would not be able to hide my secret for long." she sighed again. "I suppose I simply wanted to hold on for as long as I could."

Kagome did not like the way that sounded. "What do you mean?" she asked carefully.

"Because of the decisions I made long ago, I was never to have a family of my own, but ye young-ins have been to me precisely that. My reasons for keeping my silence were selfish, really. I know how ye feel for me, Kagome. Rin, Sango, Miroku and Shippou care a great deal for me as well, and though he does not often show it, even Inuyasha. I kept my silence because I was reluctant to replace the love I can see in all of your eyes with grief and sorrow."

Kagome gasped quietly, but before she could respond, the straw panel flipped open, and Shippou and Rin popped inside. A large basket in his hands; the kit turned a bright smile on her. "We found a lot of herbs Kagome!" he announced proudly. "Rin showed me which ones were herbs and which ones were just weeds." The girl blushed shyly at his words, a small smile finding her lips.

Unfortunately, the touching display was lost on Kagome, who was now spiraling into the darkness once again. "Kaede…" she trailed off as she fought back tears. "I-I'm so sorry. I…"

"Do not worry yourself, child. Simply promise me that what we have discussed here will remain between the two of us for as long as possible."

Kagome nodded her agreement. "I umm… I need to leave for a little bit." she said after a moment. Not giving the other miko a chance to answer, she quickly rose to her feet. "Rin, would you please fix Kaede some Ramen. There's a few packs left in my bag. You remember how to make it don't you?"

The girl nodded uncertainly. "Yes, of course." she said as she stared up at her. "Umm, is something wrong Lady Kagome?"

But Kagome didn't answer, she couldn't bear to lie, but she could not tell them the truth either. She kneeled to the floor and wrapped both children in a tight embrace. "I'll be back in a little bit." she said after a moment. Then she let them go, stood and quickly exited the hut. As soon as she felt she was out of sight, she ran through the village and headed toward Inuyasha's forest. She barely made it to the base of the well before she collapsed to the ground and burst into tears. For at least half an hour she cried hysterically, beating her small fists against the ground in her anguish. For probably another twenty minutes she just lied there and whimpered quietly. Finally, she pulled herself up, and leaned her back against the well. She drew her legs close to her body, wrapped her arms around them, and rested her forehead against her knees. She wanted to shut the world out, but the world, or at least one person in the world, would not leave her be.

"Go away!" she cried without looking up, but the presence she detected only drew closer. "Okay, so you were right!" she ground out hoarsely, "Did you come here to gloat!"

"Girl, you will not insult me by insinuating that I would indulge in such a worthless endeavor. I have no such time to waste."

"Then why are you here?!" she demanded as she looked up at him with puffy red eyes.

Sesshoumaru simply stared at her. That question was one he had posed to himself when he had felt oddly compelled to return to the village. He had finally decided that he was simply curious as to how the confrontation with the old miko had turned out. Still, he wasn't entirely certain that this was the case. There seemed to be more to it than that, but in this moment he found himself reluctant to consider it further. "I do not have to answer to you." he finally managed.

Kagome rolled her eyes. She should have expected him to say something like that. "Well, you were right. Kaede didn't tell us because she didn't want to watch us mourn for her. I'm so selfish. Now whenever she looks at me…" she trailed off, and a broken whimper escaped her lips. "I took something away from her. Something I can never give back. I didn't mean to, but I did it anyway, and now… now whenever she looks at me, she won't see the love I have for her, she'll only see my sorrow, my grief."

Though she was not looking at him directly, Kagome could scarcely make out his impassive face. 'Arrogant uncaring jerk!' she thought bitterly. "I never should have…"

"Stop it!"

Kagome gasped at his tone, and stared up at him. "Wha--?"

"Miko, do you not see the pointlessness of compounding your own misery by dwelling on that which you cannot change?"

Her brows drew together in a slight frown at his unexpected words. "I… I guess you're right. It's just…" she trailed off not really knowing what else to say. "Look, I don't really expect you to understand what I'm going through right now. She's still here, but I miss her already. What…" she faltered barely managing to hold back her tears. "What am I going to do once she's gone?" Having turned her gaze to the ground, Kagome was surprised when her field of vision was suddenly obstructed by white hakama, and a pair of booted feet.

Surprising her further, the demon lord kneeled before her and hooked a clawed finger beneath her chin forcing her to meet his eyes. "I told you to stop that." Stunned into silence, Kagome just stared at him. "You made a promise to me miko, and I expect you to keep it."

"Promise?" she repeated quietly. 'Oh, Rin!' she remembered suddenly. She had told him that if something were to happen to Kaede, she would care for Rin. At the time though, she didn't really believe anything would happen to Kaede, but that didn't make her any less obligated to keep her word.

"Until I am able to find a permanent home for her, Rin is to remain in your care. Once my fortress is completed, she will be permitted to visit as she pleases, but she cannot reside there permanently. The girl requires the guidance of a human female, something this Sesshoumaru clearly cannot provide."

"I will keep my promise, but that's not what I meant."

He removed his fingers from her then, but did not move to stand. "What then?" he asked his voice laced with impatience.

Kagome stared up at him. "I don't want her to die Sesshoumaru!! I love her!" she ground out almost angrily, a stray tear falling from her eye. He did not respond, simply stared at her with those impenetrable golden eyes. She sighed. "Like I said, I don't expect YOU to understand."

He narrowed his eyes at her. After a moment, he rose to his feet in one fluid motion. "You do well to heed my words, woman. Do not dwell on that which you cannot change." He turned and walked a short distance away. "Have you told the old miko your feelings for her?" he asked without turning around.

Kagome gasped quietly. To say that his question was unexpected was a gross understatement, but after a moment, she managed to answer. "Sh-she already knows. She said…"

"Have you told her?" he cut her off.

Startled, her mouth just hung open for a moment. "No… I don't suppose I ever have." she admitted quietly.

"Humph. Then I suggest you do so while you still can." Then he looked at her over his shoulder. "And do not make assumptions regarding this Sesshoumaru."

There is more to me than you know.

Though he had not said those final words verbally, Kagome felt them in the way he looked at her. Each one held the gaze of the other for a short time before the call of a distant bird broke the silence. The miko quickly glanced in the direction of the sound. It took only a second, but when she turned back again, Sesshoumaru was gone.

Kagome frowned at the spot where he had stood. She was feeling tired, and confused, and sad. She allowed her thoughts to wander for a long time before her cloudy, grief-stricken mind was able to decipher Sesshoumaru's words. 'His father!' she realized, slightly horrified by her thoughtless words. 'He must have been thinking of his father. He loved him. He loved him, and he never said so. I think… I think he must regret it too.'

A strange chill washed over her in that moment as an unexpected comprehension bloomed in her mind. Years ago, Rin had told her the story of how she came to be in Sesshoumaru's care. While she had been surprised at his willingness to allow a human child to follow him, she had assumed that he did so out of honor and nothing more. Though she was clearly unable to do so, Rin had tried to save him and he simply returned the favor. He allowed her to stay with him because she had nowhere else to go. Now, her preconceived notions about him were completely shattered. With only a few words he had revealed to her that beneath his glacial exterior, and aside from the bonds of honor, Sesshoumaru had real feelings.

He was capable of love.

________________________________________________________________________


	18. Final Moments

Remnants of the Spider

The Final Moments

________________________________________________________________________

Kagome sat in the woods for a long time after Sesshoumaru's departure. His visit had been only brief, but he'd left her with a lot to think about. The advice he had given her was sound, if not difficult to apply. A sad little smile formed on her lips.

"I'll try." she promised the empty clearing. "I'll try."

A single tear slipped from her dry, irritated eyes as she stared off into space. She wiped it away with the back of her hand before breathing deeply of the flower scented air. Absently she wondered why Sesshoumaru had been there in the first place. He hadn't even mentioned Rin. If she didn't know any better, she might have thought he came for the sole purpose of talking to her. But that didn't make any sense. Sesshoumaru wouldn't go out of his way just to talk to her. He had probably just heard her crying and wanted her to shut up. He had seemed a bit agitated. Maybe it was that whole inu thing. The scent of her tears had always affected Inuyasha similarly, only with Sesshoumaru he probably just didn't like the smell. A half hearted scowl graced her features. 'Well, if he didn't like it, he should have just gone somewhere else.'

Placing her hand over her mouth, she yawned tiredly behind it. She was so sleepy. She had barely slept a wink last night. She was so upset, she had spent most of the night propped against the wall staring at Kaede. She had wanted to be the first thing the elder miko saw upon waking, and now she was paying the price for it.

'Maybe…' she thought as she lazily brushed her hair away from her face. 'Maybe Sesshoumaru was just trying to be… nice?' a small chuckle escaped her lips. Sesshoumaru being nice? It was one thing to think that he might actually possess real feelings, but being nice? To her? She must have been more tired than she realized. Her vision becoming slightly blurry, she looked toward the village. The thought of pulling herself to her feet and dragging her fatigued body back to Kaede's was draining in and of itself. 'Maybe I'll just… I'll just rest here for a moment.' she thought as she slumped heavily against the well. There hadn't been any demon attacks as of late, still, she knew she probably shouldn't become too relaxed alone in the woods. She was just so tired. She soon felt herself sliding to her right side, but made no move to stop her progressive downward momentum. A short time later, she was lying in the soft grass, a quiet sigh escaping her lips.

She blinked languidly, and splayed her hand in the grass before her. Without thinking about her actions, she began to separate the strands before isolating a single one. Slowly she ran her fingers along its length and found that she was vaguely disappointed with its feel. 'This isn't like the other grass.' she thought as she allowed her eyes to close. The darkness enveloped her for only a moment before a vivid memory flooded her mind. That grass, that soft silky grass. She could picture herself lying there beneath the powder blue sky, running her fingers through the unnaturally soft strands beneath her. The memory should have frightened her, but instead, she was filled with the same sense of peace and tranquility she had experienced when she was actually there.

"Do not mourn for Kaede." a soft disembodied voice whispered to her. It's feminine tone was familiar, and the brief moment of fear she had felt at it's presence dissipated quickly leaving a calm reassurance in its stead.

"Masuyo-sama?"

But there was no answer. Instead, a scene began to play before her. Blurry at first, a figure gradually became more and more clear. It was Kikyou! She was badly injured, and bleeding profusely. She took a few shaky steps forward before collapsing to her knees. Her bow dropped lifelessly from her left hand while her right was curled into a tight fist. She could suddenly see several people surrounding the injured miko attempting to aid her. Most notably among them, a little girl. A little girl who wore a bandage over her right eye.

"Sister!" the girl cried desperately. "Please, we have to get your wounds treated!"

"It is already too late for me." said Kikyou as she held a tightly clenched hand against her chest. She shut her eyes tightly as she appeared to fight through her pain. When she finally opened her eyes she looked down to the girl who stood at her side. "Kaede, you must see that the jewel is burned with my body. I will take it with me into the afterlife so that it will not fall into the hands of evil again." With those words, the miko handed the girl what appeared to be a large light pink pearl. The Shikon no Tama!

"Sister!!!" the girl cried, her voice quavering with grief. "SISTER!!!"

She would receive no reply. Kikyou took her final breath before collapsing to the ground. The young girl, Kaede threw her smaller body over that of her sister, uncaring that she was staining her kimono with blood. She held her elder sibling with as much strength as she could muster, cradling her limp upper body against her. She began to sob piteously, and Kagome felt her heart clench with pain and sympathy at what she saw. Before a tear could slip from her eye, the scene faded to black, leaving her to wonder what was to happen next.

All to soon, another scene began to take place.

"I am not sure I fully understand, but I shall honor your last wish my dearest sister." said the girl as she carefully placed the jewel into the cold hands of her dead sister. She then stroked her pale cheek lovingly as silent tears slipped from her single eye. A short time later, a man placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, gently coaxing her to move away. The robes he wore identified him as the village's high priest.

A quiet gasp escaped Kagome's lips as she realized just who the man must have been. "Their father!" she breathed quietly. Her heart ached that much more as the painful understanding of what he was about to do dawned in her mind. She listened as the priest began to speak. Though she could not make out what he was saying, she understood that he was offering a prayer. When he was finished, he looked down upon his daughter with solemn brown eyes. The shallow lines of his aging face deepened slightly with his apparent grief, though he did not shed a tear. After a long moment, he reached into his robes and withdrew a small glass bottle.

Reverently, he began to sprinkle the contents of the bottle over his daughter's body. Once it was empty one of the male bystanders, a younger priest, collected the bottle, and handed him a long torch. A short discussion passed between them, and though once again Kagome could not make it out, she was fairly certain the man was offering to cremate Kikyou's remains in his stead. The elder priest shook his head to indicate a negative response and gently patted the other man on the shoulder. The young male nodded hesitantly before bowing low and slowly backing away.

With many spectators, and mourners surrounding him, the priest slowly began to lower the torch. A high pitched wail gave him pause, and he lowered his gaze to the child by his side. Kaede was clutching tenaciously to his robes, her small form trembling violently as torrents of tears slipped down one side of her face. The priest clenched his jaw tightly, and seemed to take a few deep breaths to steady himself. Though his eyes were hard with resolve, his lower lip quavered just a little bit. He cupped Kaede's small head in his free hand, turning her away from her sister's remains. He gently buried her face against his robes, so that she would not have to witness what he was about to do.

He quietly mouthed a few more words, but Kagome could not tell if they were to himself, the gods, or the people surrounding him. Then, he began to lower the torch again. Kagome's eyes widened, and her heart began to race. She did not want to see this, but somehow, she could not force herself to look away. The sting of unshed tears burned her eyes once more as her heart swelled with pain. Her breath caught, and her fingers curled into a tight fist as the golden orange flames drew dangerously close to the oil soaked material of Kikyou's haori.

Mercifully, Kagome was spared from witnessing its ignition as the scene began to fade from her sight. Suddenly, the air around her changed and an unnatural wind swept around her like a miniature vortex. She felt like the world had been swept from beneath her, and the young miko shut her eyes tightly, as she grew fearful of falling.

The next thing she knew, the young miko was sitting in the shade beneath a large cherry tree. She looked up to its boughs just as a gentle breeze liberated several of its pink blossoms. They sprinkled down on her like a delicate shower, a single rosy petal brushing against her cheek as it fell. Raising a hand to brush away the light tickling sensation it left in its path, she noticed the trail of moisture that had apparently escaped her eyes. She quickly wiped her face with the sleeves of her haori, before raising her head to looked around. She gasped quietly when her eyes met with the hauntingly familiar meadow she had seen only one other time.

"Forgive me Kagome…"

The miko gasped again as Masuyo's reassuring form gradually appeared before her. "Masuyo-sama!"

The spirit priestess smiled gently. "Forgive me," she began again. "I did not wish to expose you to such a disheartening scene, but it was necessary. Now you will more readily understand."

"Understand what?" Kagome asked guardedly.

Masuyo's smile widened slightly. "Do you recall what we discussed the last time we met?"

Thinking over the question for a moment, Kagome answered, "We discussed many things."

The elder priestess nodded. "Indeed we did. Now however, I am speaking of what I disclosed to you regarding the Shikon mikos."

"Shikon mikos?" she asked, her brows drawing together in a thoughtful frown. And then it suddenly made sense. 'I created this shrine as a resting place for the mikos who spent any portion of their lives protecting the jewel.' The memory of Masuyo's words echoed through her mind, immediately followed by the vision of a young Kaede placing the Shikon jewel in the hands of her deceased sister.

As if she had seen and heard the same thing Kagome had, Masuyo continued, "That single act assured Kaede a place in my shrine."

Looking behind her in the direction where she had seen the shrine before, Kagome's eyes widened as the expansive staircase appeared once again. At the summit, sat the Torii gates which lead to the shrine. After a moment, she turned back to Masuyo to see a reassuring smile on the miko's lips. Considering her words carefully, the young miko spoke again. "I'm sorry, Masuyo-sama, I know it's selfish of me, but… I don't want Kaede to… to leave me. I want her to live"

Surprising her, Masuyo laughed; a small womanly chortle that managed to lift Kagome's spirit just a little bit. "Do not chide yourself needlessly, Kagome. Your desire to keep her with you is not selfish, it is simply human. I well know that you care a great deal for her, as she does for you." She paused briefly before continuing. "But now, it is time that you let her go."

Kagome's lower lip began to tremble perilously. "But I don't… I don't want to let her go!"

Masuyo moved to her side, before gathering the girl into her arms. "I know that this is difficult for you. You have such a caring heart." She stroked her hair gently. "Therefore, you must understand that the longer Kaede stays in the land of the living, the longer she will continue to suffer. Her pain is greater than you realize. She hides it well so as not to disturb yourself and the others she holds dear."

Kagome pulled back slightly to look at her. "I-I didn't know." she confessed almost guiltily as she wiped away a stray tear.

"That is because she wishes it so."

After a moment, Kagome nodded her understanding, and Masuyo smiled softly. The elder priestess then gestured for her to turn around so that she was again facing the shrine. "Kaede has spent the vast majority of her life seeing to the health and wellbeing of others." She pointed toward the shrine and said, "In this place, she can have the peace and happiness she was denied in life."

The younger miko looked at her. "But what about Toshiro? That's what she wanted, she wanted to live together with him; to be his wife. How can she have that now?"

"Like Kaede, many other Shikon mikos have made tremendous sacrifices for the good of others. This shrine is many things to many women. Once she enters the building, everything she sacrificed will be returned to her. Her youth, her beauty, even… her lost love. The only difference will be that she will never have to fear loosing any of it. In this place, her happiness will be eternal. Do you not want that for her?"

"Of course I do!" Kagome answered more harshly than she had intended. She took a deep breath, and looked toward the shrine again. Her shoulders slumping, she continued, "It's just… I'm going to miss her so much."

Masuyo stroked her hair again, regaining her attention. "Then enjoy the time she still has. It draws short even as we speak. Make the best of what remains." Kagome looked at her, and the elder priestess' intense gaze prevented her from looking away. "And remember, Kagome… do not dwell on that which you cannot change."

Kagome gasped at the familiar words, but added to her surprise was an unexpected jolt which shook her whole body. Her eyes opened wide, and the first thing she saw were a pair of golden irises staring down on her. "Sesshou--?" she began. 'No.' she realized after a moment. 'Not Sesshoumaru.' The eyes were larger, more expressive and missing the crimson markings on the lids. There were no magenta striped cheeks, and instead of elfin ears, there were dog ears protruding from a thick main of silver hair. "Inuyasha?" she said as she sat up and looked around. She was back in the clearing near the well. She must have been dreaming just now. She began rubbing her eyes to rid them of the last vestiges of sleep. In her mild disorientation, Kagome did not notice the hard glare being leveled on her.

'She almost called me Sesshoumaru.' the hanyou thought resentfully. How in the hell could she possibly mistake him for that jerk?

"What are you doing here?" she asked, drawing his attention.

"I should be asking you the questions around here. Why are you sleeping this time of day? Not to mention that you're alone in the woods. You know, you really outta quit being so careless all the time! It's a good thing I found you rather than some stray demon, or even a human with bad intentions. You could have gotten hurt!"

By sheer force of will, Kagome resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She knew he was right, but she really wasn't in the mood for a lecture right now. "Yeah well, I'm awake now so…" she trailed off as she noticed the strange look he was giving her. "What??!!" she asked defensively.

"Why is Sesshoumaru's scent on you?"

Initially, Kagome frowned at the mild accusation lining his tone. But then she took a moment to actually consider his question. That's right, Sesshoumaru had touched her. It had been only brief, but he had touched her chin. The reminder made her feel a little odd. Though she knew it was completely meaningless, it seemed slightly… intimate. Resisting the urge to blush, she put the thought aside, to focus her attention on the hanyou again. No doubt Inuyasha wouldn't like hearing about it, even though it was really no big deal. As she wasn't in the mood to argue with him she simply stated, "I saw him this morning."

The hanyou frowned. "Yeah, what did the bastard want?"

This time Kagome frowned as well. "You know you really shouldn't call him things like that. He is your brother after all."

"Why are you defending him?!"

"I'm not! I'm just saying it's not nice to call people names." At his dubious expression, Kagome moved away from him and stood up. "Look, I don't have time for this right now. I have a lot on my mind, and I need to get back to Kaede."

"Humph. You still didn't answer my question." he pointed out just as she brushed passed him. She turned slightly to look at him. "Why was Sesshoumaru even around here? The girl is with Kaede isn't she?"

"First of all, her name is Rin. Secondly, I don't know why Sesshoumaru was here. You'll have to ask him that yourself." she told him, her tone lacking slightly in patience. She had briefly considered that same question herself, but had not come up with any real answers. It didn't matter. Right now she just needed to be careful what she said to Inuyasha. The only reason she had been out here in the first place was because she had been so upset about Kaede and she knew she couldn't tell him about that. The elder miko was not ready to have her illness known to the others just yet. She had learned her lesson, and would do her best to respect her mentor's wishes.

Inuyasha just stared at her. He felt like she wasn't telling him something; something important. The idea bothered him. A lot. Kagome never kept secrets from him, not to mention the fact that Sesshoumaru's scent was on her. He well knew that simply sharing space could cause an exchange of scents, but his gut was telling him that it was more than that. He didn't like it, but really, what could he say?

"Well, if we're done here, I really need to be getting back." said Kagome, bringing his train of thought to an end. They stared at one another for a long moment, Kagome waiting to see if he would say anything more, and Inuyasha overcome by indecision over what to do next. The last time he had offered to walk her back to the village, she had refused him. It bothered him more than he was willing to admit, and right now, he really didn't want to go through that again. Still, he didn't want to let her go alone.

"Well?" the miko asked impatiently.

"Fine, whatever." he finally said. "I got stuff to do anyway." And with that, he leaped away from her. Kagome watched him go before she began the short trek back to the village. Honestly, who did he think he was fooling? She could sense him in the trees above her. Would he ever grow up?

________________________________________________________________________

In a way, things were easier after that. Kagome understood now, and while she still was not looking forward to her mentor's passing, she understood what it would mean. Kaede would finally be happy. Truly happy.

She also took the advice that Sesshoumaru had given her. Sometimes it was harder than others, but from that day on, she made it a point not to dwell on the things she could not change. Instead, she focused on the here and now; taking each day as it came.

For nearly two weeks after the day she'd awakened in the clearing, things were relatively good. She went home that day and stocked up on medications for pain and nausea. Although Kaede's appetite remained scant, Kagome prepared her meals and insured she ate as much as she could. She cleaned and washed her clothing each day to keep the smell of her sickness to a minimum. She ensured that the priestess took her medicines daily so that her pain and nausea were kept at bay. She took pictures, shared stories from her time and graced the elder miko with many hugs and gestures of affection. When the elder miko was up to it, both women and the children would go for short walks through the village, or simply sit outside in the sun to take their meals. It wasn't much, but served to lift their spirits, if only for as short time. Her miko duties suffered greatly for her diligence, but Kagome didn't care. All that mattered was that she make the best of the time her friend had left in this world.

Toward the end of the two weeks however, Kagome began to notice an unwanted change. The medications' affect was beginning to wane. More and more was required until the maximum amount that could safely be given was no longer effective. After that, things went downhill pretty fast. Over the next week, Kaede's health began to crash, and soon she was no longer able to hide the state of the miko's health from Rin and Shippou. Initially when they'd ask, why she was always sleeping she would simply tell them that she was tired, but as her symptoms worsened, and her skin became increasingly discolored, the simple explanation could no longer suffice.

Finally, she broke down and told them the truth. So as not to disturb Kaede, Kagome made sure to tell them far away from the elder miko's ears, even though she had been sleeping at the time. She told them of her dream and explained that as long as Kaede continued to live she would only suffer. It had been three days ago, and even though they knew Kaede's soul would find happiness and peace, they did not take the news well. She, Shippou and Rin had sat together under the stars and cried for hours together.

Afterwards, she wiped their tears away, and told them that they needed to be strong. "Do not let Kaede see you crying." she had told them; and they had obeyed. She knew it wasn't easy for them, but she also thanked Kami for the strength they displayed in her presence.

Sitting with her back against the wall, Kagome gently placed a hand on the crown of Kaede's head. Out of habit, she looked over to watch the rise and fall of her chest to ensure that she was still breathing. She had not been sleeping well these past few nights. She was afraid to. She couldn't take the chance that Kaede would die during the night, and she would not know until the following morning. The thought was deeply disturbing to her. She knew it would be hard, but oddly, she wanted to be there when it happened. She wanted Kaede to know that she was by her side when she took her final breath.

"Kagome?"

Startled, Kagome snatched her hand from Kaede's head. "I'm sorry!" she apologized in a hushed voice so as not to wake the children. "I-I didn't mean to wake you."

"Ye… did not, child." she wheezed, her voice slightly hoarse from sleep. Kagome quickly grabbed a bottle of water that she had brought from her time. Unscrewing the cap, she carefully helped the elder miko take a few sips. "Thank ye, child." she said after she was finished. For a long time after that, the two women were silent, and Kagome assumed that the miko had gone back to sleep.

"Kagome." the miko called again, and the younger priestess looked at her. "My time… is running out, Kagome. I think… I think it is time to tell the others."

________________________________________________________________________


	19. A Final Farewell

Remnants of the Spider

A Final Farwell

A/N: Mandybean, one of my lovely readers brought something to my attention and I just wanted to take a moment to address it. It was about Masuyo's shrine. The shrine is not a real physical place, but more of a gateway. It is a passage that leads to a sort of alternate realm for the mikos who pass through it. It will take Kaede to a reality created by her own memories and desires and give her the life she would have wanted had she not spent hers in service to others. I only hinted at this, but did not explain it fully.

I hope this makes sense.

________________________________________________________________________

It had taken a great deal of strength not to break down and cry. This was it. This was really it. For Kaede to have said that it was time to tell the others, meant that her time in this world was truly drawing to its end. She had really wanted to cry. She had wanted to curl into herself and cry like a baby, but somehow… she managed not to do so.

'I told you to stop that.'

The words had been Sesshoumaru's. He had been chiding her for wallowing in her own self pity, but this wasn't the same thing. Still, somehow the words managed to take away the sting of tears from her eyes. And so, she didn't cry. She needed to be strong right now anyway. Besides, there would be plenty of time for crying later.

Awake now, Rin was seated next to her. Gently rocking back and forth, Kagome stroked the girl's hair lightly. The two females sat together in silence; each holding the other in a sidelong embrace. It had been before dawn when Kaede had spoken to her, and now it was early morning. After their brief discussion, Kagome had awakened the children and as delicately as possible, explained to them what was going on. Rin had barely managed to hold back her tears, and Shippou, thankfully put on a brave front for them both. Kagome had then instructed him to go to the others and tell them to come to the village. He was to go to Sango and Miroku's first, since they were the furthest away. Afterwards he was to go to Kikyou's village. That way, they would hopefully arrive around the same time.

The kit was not to disclose any specific details. He was only to tell them that it was extremely important, and that they needed to come right away. His strength and power had increased a great deal over the years, not to mention the control he had gained through the lessons he had begun taking. Because of that, he could travel quickly from one village to the other in the form of a large eagle.

She was sure he had only been gone for about an hour, but it seemed like an eternity. For a long while, the silence in the small hut had been deafening, but within the last few minutes, it had started to rain. The light tapping of cool wet droplets against the thatched roof, normally a comforting sound did little to lighten their moods.

Neither female dared to say a word. They simply stared in silence at the slumbering form of Kaede. Soon after she had spoken with Kagome she had again fallen asleep. It was so hard to see her like this. She had always been so strong, so firm and sure in everything she did, and now her life was fading away before their eyes.

Kagome blinked slowly and took a deep breath. Her friends would be here soon, and she would have to break the news to them. She tightened her hold on Rin for a short moment before releasing her. Then slowly, reverently, she reached for Kaede's hand. Wrapping her fingers around it, she placed the limp appendage in her lap. 'Still warm.' she thought absently in a vain attempt to seek comfort.

'How can I do this?' she wondered as she began to caress the heavily creased, age spotted hand of the elder miko. 'They'll know I kept this from them. Will they be angry with me for it? How can I make them understand? I wanted to tell them, but I couldn't betray you! I promised I wouldn't and I understand why you asked me not to but… this is just so hard!!! How can I do this??!!' Gritting her teeth against the impending tears, she tightened her grip on her mentor's hand. In spite of her weakened appearance, she knew Kaede's inner strength still thrummed beneath her weary surface. 'Please Kaede,' she begged as she looked down on her, 'please let me borrow your strength.'

Then, the elder miko's hand flexed just a little bit, and Kagome could hear Kaede's voice inside her mind. 'The strength ye require is already within ye. Ye need only to utilize it. I have great faith in ye, child.'

A small smile formed on her lips then. The words sounded so much like what Kaede really would have said that she could almost pretend she had.

"Okay." she said out loud as she leaned forward and placed a light kiss on the old miko's brow. "I'll do my best. I promise." Just then, a light tingling against her skin told her that a demon was approaching.

Kirara.

"They're here." she said more to herself than anyone else. Rin just nodded and looked at her, her eyes wide and expectant. "I want you to stay here and watch over Kaede." The young miko told her. "If she wakes up or… or stops breathing, come get me right away."

"Yes, Lady Kagome." the girl answered, her voice quavering slightly.

Before she could move to stand, Kagome caught sight of the girl's trembling lower lip. Turning back to her, she placed a hand on each of her shoulders to gain her full attention. "Remember what I told you, Rin. I know you're hurting right now, but I need you to be strong, okay?"

Nodding, she echoed Kagome's earlier words, "I'll do my best."

Kagome smiled sadly. "That's all I can ask." She wanted to pull the girl into her arms and promise her that everything was going to be okay, but she couldn't do that. She couldn't lie to her like that, and she knew that embracing her would only make them both cry. So, before she could second guess herself, she turned away and quickly rose to her feet. She went to the corner near the door and dug out her old umbrella. "Ill be back soon." she told Rin without turning around, and with that, she went out into the rain.

________________________________________________________________________

"I wonder what this is all about." Sango said worriedly as Inuyasha's forest came into view.

"I don't know, but I don't have a good feeling about it. Shippou seemed pretty upset, and the fact that he wouldn't tell us what was happening makes me that much more concerned." Miroku answered quietly.

"Well, I just hope Kohaku gets our message. I wonder if he should have come as well." said Sango. She was trying, with only minimal success, to fight off the sense of foreboding by changing the subject slightly.

If only Shippou had come a day earlier, Kohaku could have been able to come with them. She worried about her brother sometimes. He was still a bit standoffish at times, and had refused all offers to remain in the village with she and Miroku. The damage inflicted by Naraku was more than just skin deep apparently. She could only hope that he found happiness, and remained safe.

"Look!" Miroku exclaimed, mild excitement heightening his voice. "It's Kagome!"

Her train of thought having come to an abrupt end, Sango focused her attention on the ground below. Sure enough, the distinct form of Kagome's umbrella stood a short distance from Kaede's hut. Why was she standing outside in the rain? Granted it wasn't a heavy downpour, but still…

Soon, Kirara touched down and she and Miroku dismounted. "Kagome!" Sango cried as she ran across the slick wet grass to meet her friend. When the young miko made no move to approach her, the huntress knew without a doubt that something was wrong. She was just standing there, her eyes glassy and unfocused. It was unnerving, to say the least. "Kagome?" she asked cautiously as she moved to the younger woman's side.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sango, my mind was somewhere else. Umm… hi. Hi Miroku." she greeted halfheartedly as the monk joined them.

Not liking the priestesses' demeanor Miroku placed a hand on her shoulder. "Is something wrong, Lady Kagome?"

Taking an extra moment to steady herself, Kagome nodded slowly. "Yeah," she said after a moment. "There is something wrong, but I can't tell you yet; not until Inuyasha and Kikyou get here."

"This sounds serious." said Sango as she drew closer to her husband for support.

Feeling slightly uncomfortable by the unconscious display, the young miko averted her gaze. "It is." she confirmed solemnly. Miroku looked as if he would say something else, but a bellowing call drew everyone's attention.

"Hey Kagome, you'd better have a damn good excuse for…!"

The hanyou's short tirade ended abruptly as he skidded to a stop before her. The look on her face told him that something was terribly, terribly wrong. He allowed Kikyou to slide from his back and come to his side before turning his full attention to her. "What's going on, Kagome?"

She didn't answer right away. Instead, she watched with detached interest as Shippou, descended from the sky. He immediately transformed back into his kitsune form and darted into the hut. He probably wanted to be with Rin.

"It's… it's Kaede." she said after a long uncomfortable moment.

"Yeah, what about her?" the hanyou asked impatiently, and Kagome looked at him, the gaze so intense it nearly caused him to shudder where he stood.

"She's not…" she began uneasily. "She's sick; really, really sick."

Kikyou's brows drew together in concern. "How sick?" she asked carefully.

Kagome shook her head as if to say no. "She's… she's dying."

Kikyou and Sango gasped, while Miroku's lips parted silently. For a moment, Inuyasha simply stared at her in stunned silence. "No!" he finally said as he took a step away from her. "That can't be true. There has to be some mistake!"

Placing a firm hand on the hanyou's shoulder, Miroku asked, "Are you certain Kagome?"

Clutching the front of her haori with her free hand, Kagome drew in a deep breath. "Yeah." she answered quietly. "She has a really bad disease and…"

"NO!!!" The hanyou's voice was louder this time, his unwillingness to accept her words evident in his tone. "We'll get help for her! We'll find a healer!" he shrugged away from the monk and began walking toward the hut.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome interjected as calmly as she could. She grabbed his arm before he could get away and he turned to look at her. "Listen to me. There is nothing anyone can do for her. Even in my time there wouldn't be anything they could do. You need to accept…"

"Damn it, I said NO!!! We need to find someone who can help! You all might be willing to let this happen, but I'm not! Kaede can't… can't…" he faltered the word too difficult to say. "She just…she just cant!" He snatched his arm from her and turned away but Kagome reached out and grabbed him again. Their friends gathered around and watched with varying levels of concern at the escalating levels of tension between them.

"Inuyasha, you're not being rational right now. You need to calm down and listen to me"

"NO!! You need to listen to me!!!" he roared. "Kaede is NOT going to die, damn it! I won't let her! I can't!"

"Stop it, Inuyasha!" the miko cried desperately. "Just stop it!!!" She had to make him understand before he could create a glimmer of hope in her heart. Inuyasha had always saved her, had saved all of them at some point, but there was no saving Kaede. Not this time. She needed to make him understand that.

"Inuyasha, there is NOTHING you can do to save her, and you need to accept that!"

"And what about YOU??!!" he shouted, his face flushing with his rising emotions. "Those healing lessons gotta be good for SOMETHING!! What about that, KAGOME??!!"

Quiet gasps could be heard from their friends but neither the hanyou nor the miko took note. Kagome's eyes shot opened wide as she stared at Inuyasha in shock. Before she even realized what had happened, she had thrown her umbrella to the ground and reared her hand back as far as it could go. She quickly flung it forward again, and with a resounding 'smack' her palm made sharp, stinging contact with the hanyou's cheek. A small red handprint instantly appeared on his face.

Her body coursing with adrenaline, the miko didn't give him a chance to respond before she screamed, "How DARE YOU??!! How dare you say something like that to me, Inuyasha??!! Don't you think I thought of that??!! Don't you think I did everything I could for her??!! If I thought walking barefoot through hell would save her, you know damn well I would do it without complaint! You know me far better than to think otherwise!!"

Still boiling with rage, she grabbed the front of his haori and yanked him forward so that his face was just inches away from hers. "Now you WILL listen to me!!! You will pull yourself together right now! Right now, Inuyasha!!!" she repeated as she shook him for emphasis. "Then, you will go into that hut and tell Kaede that you love her and say your goodbyes!!!" She then pushed him away, and turned to the next closest person to her. That person happened to be Kikyou. Without thinking about her actions, the young miko wrapped her arms around the stunned woman and held on for dear life. "It's not my fault!" she cried. "I wanted to save her, I really did but she said I couldn't!!! She wouldn't even let me try!!"

Initially unsure of what to do, the elder miko cautiously returned Kagome's embrace. Then carefully, as if she thought she would hurt her, she began gently stroking the younger woman's damp hair. "Kagome… Kagome please do not cry." the elder miko pled quietly as tears slipped down her own cheeks. Frowning at the hanyou's insensitivity, Kikyou gradually tightened her embrace.

Still in shock, the hanyou missed the murderous glares being leveled on him by those around him. This was all too much to handle, and he wasn't really sure what to do.

"K-Kagome, I-I didn't mean to…"

"I think you have said enough, Inuyasha." interrupted Miroku. "Perhaps you should do as Kagome instructed."

His ears flattening, the hanyou reached out for his friend, but refrained from touching her. He hadn't meant to say what he'd said, he was just… he couldn't…

Unsure what else he could do, Inuyasha turned toward the hut.

"Wait!" Kagome's wavering voice called out. Taking several deep, shaky breaths, she wiped away her tears. "I-I think we should all go together, but…" she trailed off as she drew another deep breath. "I need to tell you guys some things first. I don't know when she'll wake up; she's been sleeping a lot. And she… she's lost a lot of weight, and she doesn't… sometimes she rambles when she talks. Please try not to appear shocked when you see her. The past couple of weeks… haven't been good to her."

Kikyou gasped quietly and Sango held back a whimper. "And please, no crying." Kagome added sternly, a bit of her strength returning as she spoke the words. "Kaede is a very proud woman, and she doesn't want us to sit around feeling sorry for her."

After a brief moment of silence, each member of the small group nodded his or her understanding. Inuyasha, for all his big talk, and reckless bravery, was actually afraid. What would he see when he went inside the hut to see Kaede? What if… what if she really did die? It seemed almost impossible to even consider. The old woman was so strong willed and stubborn, he thought she'd live forever. He knew it wasn't really possible, but he just… he wasn't ready for this.

The world around him slowed to a surreal crawl. He watched as Kagome turned away from them and retrieved her discarded umbrella. She looked back briefly and gave a look that she may have thought was reassuring before heading toward the hut. The others followed, and he reluctantly took his first step. His heart was racing, and he felt a sensation he had not experienced since his childhood. He wanted to run away. He wanted to run far away and pretend that none of this had ever happened, but he didn't. He gritted his teeth and pressed on. He didn't realize that he was standing just in front of the hut until the straw panel flipped open and the little girl stepped out. 'Rin.' he corrected mentally.

"Oh," she said as she looked up in mild surprise. "Lady Kagome, I was just coming to get you. Lady Kaede is awake now."

Kagome nodded before looking back to them again. "Please, remember what I said." she asked quietly before stepping into the hut. Miroku and Sango followed, and he and Kikyou were last.

For Inuyasha, the air inside the hut was almost stifling. The scent of illness was everywhere, even though he could tell that the miko's clothes and bedding had recently been washed. To his left, Rin and Shippou were huddled close together near a small fire; to his right… was Kaede. She looked… terrible. Her already aged face appeared to be more wrinkled than usual, likely due to her rapid weight loss. Her eye was opened, but it looked glassy and unfocused. When she heard them enter the room however, she managed to turn her head slightly to look at them.

"Kagome… has already spoken to ye, I presume?" she wheezed out, her hand spasmodically clutching at her middle. But no one said anything. The degree of shock over her condition was almost palpable. It was the most difficult sight any of them had ever seen.

"Yeah," Kagome finally answered as she walked forward to kneel by the miko's side. "Do you want some water?" When the elder miko gave a faint nod, Kagome helped her to drink some water from one of her small plastic bottles. "How's your pain?" she asked as she reached for a bottle of medicine.

"It… is not as bad… now that ye are all here."

Kagome smiled sadly. She knew Kaede was lying, but she also knew that no matter how much medicine she gave her, the pain wouldn't go away. She supposed that she just wanted to feel like she was helping even if she really wasn't. "Rin can you please go to the back and bring me some pillows?"

"Yes, of course." the girl answered quickly as she hopped up to retrieve the cushions. She emerged a short time later with several pillows in her arms.

Struggling to hold back her tears, Kikyou made her way to her sister's side. "Please, allow me to help." she asked quietly as she kneeled at Kaede's remaining side.

Kagome nodded, and together the two miko's placed the pillows beneath her upper body so that she was partially inclined. "How's that?" Kagome asked as she brushed a few stray hairs away from the elder miko's brow.

Kaede smiled tiredly. "It… is fine, child. I told ye… not to worry over this old woman."

"I love you, Kaede. I can't help but to worry a little."

Her smile widened slightly. "I love ye too child. All of ye." she said as the small group gathered around her. She could tell that they were all hurting, but they did the best they could to hide it. Kagome would always offer her comforting gestures and words. Miroku and Sango held one another, each borrowing what little comfort they could from the other. Strangely, Rin and Shippou seemed to be doing much the same thing. Her sister, Kikyou was just barely holding herself together. She feared that at any moment the woman would burst into tears. And Inuyasha just kept staring at her. He was never one for soft words, and situations like this were especially difficult for him. She could tell that he was unsure of how to deal with it. It was odd, but even in these last moments of her life, Kaede felt bad for the hanyou.

"Kaede?" Kikyou asked suddenly, breaking the heavy silence that had settled into the room. "I think… I think that I can assist with your pain." She shot a glance at Kagome before continuing, "That is, if Kagome would be willing to assist me."

Before the younger miko could answer, Kaede began, "My dearest sister, do not fuss…"

"Please!" the miko begged almost desperately. "If not for yourself, then for us. Please."

Seeing the similar beseeching looks from all of the others, the old miko nodded weakly. "If it will please ye." she said quietly.

Wasting no time, Kikyou placed both hands on Kaede's abdomen. "Kagome, please place your hands over mine, and concentrate on your healing powers."

Kagome frowned. "But we can't…"

"I know it will not heal her, but together, our powers should be enough to mute much of her pain."

"Okay." Kagome agreed as she placed her hands as instructed. Working together, the two priestesses concentrated on their powers. Kaede allowed her eye to close as the three of them were soon enveloped in a soft pink glow. The feeling of comfort and warmth surrounded her as she relaxed under the women's loving touch. Gradually, the intensity of her pain began to fade. It was a wonderful feeling. She had grown so accustomed to the agonizing discomfort, that she'd nearly forgotten what it was like to feel normal. Inhaling deeply for the first time in weeks, she reveled in the simple pleasure of drawing the much needed air into her lungs. She then exhaled slowly, her eye opening of its own volition. By then, the glow of the mikos' power was beginning to fade.

"Do you feel better now?" asked Kikyou as she stemmed the flow of her powers, prompting Kagome to do the same.

A genuine smile formed on the elder miko's lips then. "Aye, much better now." she sighed contently.

Kagome returned her smile, a small tear slipping from her eye. "I wish I had known I could do that before." she said as she brushed the tear away.

Kikyou gave her a sympathetic look. "Do not worry. It is unlikely that either of us would have been powerful enough to do this alone."

The young miko nodded before looking to Kaede again. She even looked better now. Her complexion still held much of its unhealthy yellow tone, but she didn't look as tired now. The lines of pain that had creased her brow had softened, if only a little bit.

Without realizing it, the group breathed a collective sigh of relief. It was already hard knowing that Kaede's time in this world was coming to its end, but seeing her in so much pain had made it nearly unbearable.

Once Kikyou and Kagome had finished assisting Kaede with her pain, a sort of unspoken agreement was reached. Everyone seemed to understand that the best thing to do was to pretend that everything was normal; as if they were simply visiting after a long absence. Sango and Miroku shared updates and slayer stories from the past few weeks. Shippou bragged about his most recent accomplishments and advancements of his kitsune training. Rin shared the lessons on herb identification and the making of medicines as taught to her by both her mentors. For her part, Kikyou shared the newest goings on of her new village, and spoke briefly of hers and Inuyasha's impending wedding.

As for Inuyasha, he appeared to be sulking. Either that or he was deep in thought. As he tended to sulk more often than engage in profound mental contemplation, it was rather easy to assume the former. Whatever the case, he rarely took his eyes off of the elder miko. It was as if he were trying to burn the memory of her last living moments into his mind where they could be preserved for the rest of his days.

To have them all together with her was bitter sweet for Kaede. She was unafraid to pass into the next world, and she was happy to have her family by her side. Her joy was only dulled by the holes she knew she would leave in each of their hearts once she was gone. Content to simply listen, she relaxed as they spoke to her and amongst themselves. Kagome would occasionally try to get her to eat something. Kikyou spoke to her gently, and touched her as if she were made of delicate glass. Miroku almost repeatedly asked if there was anything he could do, while Sango busied herself by tidying up the hut. Rin and Shippou mostly talked to each other, but both would occasionally rub her hand, stroke her hair or touch her in some way. It was strangely intriguing to see the different ways they all dealt with their grief.

All too soon, fatigue settled in again. The desire to sleep wrapped itself around her unwilling to let go until she surrendered. Kaede fought it off for as long as she could, but after a few hours she could hold out no longer.

While she slept the group did what they could to keep their minds occupied. They engaged in idle chit-chat, attempted to eat, and kept watch over the elder miko. Not five minutes went by before one or more of them were checking to ensure that she was still breathing. Some attempted to disguise their efforts while others did not.

And so, that was how they passed the time while Kaede was asleep. She would wake from time to time, and they would gather around; talk to her and make sure that she was comfortable. Rin even managed to get her to eat some soup. It was only a little, but somehow it comforted the others to see her eat.

The day seemed to drag on forever. When darkness finally settled onto the land, the strain and stress of the day began to take its toll. Though no one really wanted to sleep they were all exhausted. One by one they each drifted off.

Sighing deeply, Kagome shifted in her sleep attempting to find a more comfortable position. As soon as she did however, she felt an icy chill rush through her body. Her heart began to race. Something was wrong! She sat up abruptly, her first instinct being to check on Kaede. Her eyes rounded in horror at the sight that greeted her.

"Oh, no…" she whispered quietly.

It was Inuyasha.

Held securely in his arms was her friend, mentor, and the grandmother of her heart. The silent tears streaking down the hanyou's face stood out even in the dim light of the dying fire. He was rocking back and forth ever so slightly. The sight would have been touching if it were not for Kaede's arms, which lay limp by her sides. Her head was cradled against his chest, so Kagome could not see her face, but she knew… she knew.

"She's gone." the hanyou whispered, unknowingly voicing Kagome's own thoughts. "She's gone."

Kagome felt her heart shatter into a million pieces. She knew this was coming, but how could one truly be prepared for such a thing? A broken whimper escaped her lips before she hastily scrambled over to them. She wrapped her arms around them both and burst into tears.

Inuyasha gritted his teeth as one of the young miko's arms snaked around him in a surprisingly tight embrace. The sound of her crying only fueled his own anguish. This hurt like hell. He had been in many battles, and experienced many maladies, but this HURT! Kaede was gone, and there was nothing he could have done to save her; nothing he could do to bring her back. The feeling of helplessness compounded his pain that much more.

Around him the others were beginning to wake and realize what was going on. Normally he would have hated for them to see him shedding tears, but right now he couldn't bring himself to care. He loved Kaede; even more than he'd realized.

He pulled back slightly so that he could see the old miko's face. She looked so peaceful, so relaxed. He could almost pretend that she was merely sleeping. She wasn't though.

If he could take solace in one thing it was the fact that before she departed this world, Kaede knew that she was loved. He had been right there with her in those final moments.

'I told you not to get sick on me old woman.' he had told her.

A faint ghost of a smile had graced her parched lips and she'd managed to answer. 'Will ye… forgive me then?'

'Humph… what choice do I have?'

Her smile had widened slightly.

Then, remembering what Kagome said, and knowing that he would never have another chance he'd ventured into uncharted territory. 'I'll miss you, Kaede. I… I'll always love you; we all will.'

She wouldn't have a chance to respond however, for as soon as he'd finished speaking, she drew her final breath. It was released in a quiet pant, but the faint smile remained on her lips.

________________________________________________________________________

It was late, really, really late. Or maybe it was early? She could scarcely tell the difference anymore. All Kagome knew was that it was really dark and she was really tired. She wouldn't bother trying to sleep though. Exhausted as she was, she knew that restful sleep would elude her once again.

It had been three days since they'd buried Kaede. That first night, everyone stayed there with her, taking and giving what comfort they could. Kagome had taken that opportunity to share with them the things she'd learned from both Kaede and Masuyo. Kaede was gone, but at least her soul would find peace, love and happiness.

The next day however, Miroku and Sango reluctantly returned to their village. It was not safe to stay away for too long as rumors of rising demon attacks had recently begun to surface. Kikyou and Inuyasha had left the next day. The hanyou didn't seem to want to go, but had done so out of respect for his future mate.

Once they were all gone, Kagome buried herself in her work. Between that, and dealing with Rin and Shippou, there was little time for anything else during the day. The nights however, was a different story. The first two nights weren't so bad because the others had been there, but tonight it was just her and the children, and they were asleep. They had pushed their futons next to her sleeping bag and curled up on either side of her before finally drifting off. She wasn't so fortunate. Finally, she abandoned her halfhearted pursuit of sleep, and slipped out of her bag to sit outside. Maybe some fresh air would be good for her.

'I want to go home!' she whined miserably to herself. Not for the first time, she found herself wanting to hop into the well, find her mom to curl up in her lap, and cry like a baby. But she couldn't do that. She was all Rin and Shippou had now, and she needed to stay with them. Besides she was an adult now, and she needed to act like one. Still, it'd be nice if someone would comfort her for a change.

She sighed quietly as she ran her fingers along the edge of a small photo. It was her favorite picture of Kaede. Though it was taken just a couple of weeks before she died, it was actually a really good picture. Her pain had been reduced by the medicine she'd brought her, and the elder miko looked… happy.

Kagome smiled down on the image of her friend. "I miss you so much." she said quietly.

"Humph. I did not realize you cared." came a bland reply from her immediate left.

Startled, Kagome looked up. She had been so distracted she'd managed to miss his approach

"Sesshoumaru?!"

____________________________________________________________________


	20. A Genial Exchange

Remnants of the Spider

A Genial Exchange

"Sesshoumaru!"

Kagome looked up at him, her eyes wide with surprise. "What… what are you doing here?" she asked curiously. "And did you… did you just make a joke?"

The inu lord stared down on her. Taking in her various features, he noted that something seemed different about her on this night. Already a diminutive creature, she appeared somehow smaller, more fragile than usual. Her tiny little hands were clasped together in her lap and though her eyes were bright with curiosity, he could also detect a note of melancholy within their shimmering depths. For a moment he considered the possibility that she might be unwell, but her scent told him that her health was normal. What was different?

Perhaps it had to do with her apparent fatigue as evidenced by the faint puffiness beneath her eyes, the slope of her shoulders and the tiny lines that marred her brow. She even appeared thinner and slightly paler than he recalled. She looked as if a stiff breeze would have little difficulty in toppling her over.

Whatever the case, he found it oddly disturbing to see her out here like this several hours before dawn. She hadn't even bothered to bring her bow and arrows. As Rin's current protector, it was essential that she herself remain safe, at least until he was able to find a new home for the girl.

The young miko shifted uncomfortably and he suddenly recalled that she had asked him a question. She had been on the brink of crying when he arrived and he had no desire to witness such a thing again. It had been… disturbing.

"I was merely attempting to distract you." he replied somewhat distractedly.

Kagome's brows drew together. "Distract me? From what?" Without thinking, she again traced the edges of her photo before looking down. "Oh." she said quietly.

The daiyoukai said nothing, but continued to stare down on her. It was then that he noticed that the old miko's scent, or rather the lack there of. It had faded significantly, which could only mean that she was not inside the hut. So that was why the girl had been fending off tears.

"When?" he wanted to know.

Understanding what he was asking, Kagome pressed the photo against her chest, embracing herself with her remaining arm. "Three days ago."

"Hn." he breathed noncommittally. "Rin?" he asked after a short pause.

"She… she's doing okay. She took it pretty hard at first though. I try to keep her busy during the day. That way she doesn't really have time to think about it, but… it's …it's hard. You know?"

"Hn." he said again, and Kagome thought she saw him nod ever so faintly.

"I feel so bad for her." the miko continued almost casually. "Shippou too. They both lost their parents, and now… now they've lost her too." she sighed quietly and looked away from him. "Now all they have left is me."

His lips turned down slightly. Something about the last part of her statement sparked a twinge of disapproval in him. 'Now all they have left is me.'

The self depreciating tone in her voice indicated rather clearly that she did not seem to think that she was good enough. Loathed as he was to admit it, this unassuming little miko's accomplishments (in some ways) surpassed even his own, so why did she seem to have such little faith in her ability to care for two young children?

"You do not believe yourself adequate?" he asked, a bit of annoyance seeping into his voice.

Surprised by his question, the miko looked at him, a light flush coloring her cheeks. "I--I don't know." she admitted hesitantly. "I helped my mom take care of my little brother, but this isn't the same thing. I'm all on my own in this. I'm basically responsible for two kids now. I mean, I know that in this time Rin will be old enough to get married in a few years, and Shippou is growing like a weed, but right now they're still just kids and I have to look out for them; protect them. Not only that, but I've just inherited the responsibility of this village's high priestess! How am I supposed to…?"

"Rin is not your responsibility." he interrupted. "At least not permanently. I told you that I would soon find a permanent home for her."

The miko's brow began to furrow, but before she could say anything, the demon lord told her, "You worry too much." He then lowered himself to the ground a short distance away from her. Kagome watched as he seated himself. He folded his legs neatly in front of him, his hands hidden in his oversized sleeves. He inclined his head slightly to stare at some unknown point in the distance.

From the corner of his eyes he could see the woman watching him. Her lips were parted as if she wanted to say something but was uncertain as to how to proceed.

"How can I not worry?" she finally asked. "We've gotten rid of Naraku, but this is still a very dangerous time, and… and you always want to think that nothing bad can happen to the ones you love but…" she pulled the small photo away from her chest to look at it.

_'Kaede...'_

Sesshoumaru looked at her. Her eyes were fluttering rapidly and he realized she was blinking back tears. "Do not cry." he ordered quietly. Still holding the small image, she dropped her hands into her lap, but did not turn to look at him. "And _we_, did not defeat Naraku, _you_ did."

"Doesn't matter." she said, her voice strangely hollow now. "He's gone, but there are still dangers. There haven't been many demon attacks around here lately, but there are still wars, and bandits, and thieves. There might even be other dangers that I don't even know about yet."

The demon lord resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "You do well to realize that it is one thing to anticipate a particular situation, and make the necessary preparations, but quite another to worry over problems that do not yet exist."

"Hmm…" she murmured, her lips pouting slightly. She seemed to consider his words for several moments before her shoulders finally slumped, though he could not say if the gesture was one of relief or defeat. She sighed heavily before saying, "I suppose you're right. I guess I'm still just…" she trailed off and then turned toward him, subconsciously moving a bit closer. "I'm not usually such a pessimistic person, you know." she said as if she were fearful that she was making a bad impression on him. "I--I'm just going through a really hard time right now." She looked away and began worrying her lower lip.

When the woman said nothing further, Sesshoumaru gradually allowed his mind to drift. He drew in a deep breath, exhaling slowly as his eyes scanned the sky above them. He had not intended to return to this village for some time yet, but he felt oddly… drawn, compelled to come here; though why, he was still unsure. Perhaps he simply wished to check on Rin. That seemed probable. Sometimes he wondered about his attachment to the girl. Had he done himself a disservice by allowing such a thing? Its development was purely unintentional; something he never would have set out to obtain. But, the bond was there now, and even though he was attempting to reinsert her into human society, he was almost constantly bombarded with the desire to return to her; make sure that she was safe.

Though he considered himself above the primal calls of instinct, some of its rudimentary impulses were not so easily ignored. He, Sesshoumaru, was an inu youkai. As such, his instinct would compel him to develop such attachments to those he considered pack, family. His preference for solitude was entirely self-formulated, and had taken many years to cultivate. In actuality, such a thing went against his very nature. Rin was nothing more than a simple human child, but the day they'd met she had exhibited behaviors similar to that of an inu youkai attempting to care for one who is injured within their pack. She had tried to save him. Unnecessary as her actions had been, they had connected with that part of him and he had therefore returned her favor by resurrecting her from the dead.

What he had not anticipated however, was the solidity of the bond even then. When she had awakened and begun to follow him, he had allowed her to stay; protected her. It was not until he nearly lost her for a second time that he realized how deep his attachment to the girl had grown. He had not realized it before that day, but that part of him; that deep part of his soul that was still bound to the call of instinct had accepted her as pack. To that part of him, Rin was as a pup to him.

"I umm… I owe you an apology." the miko said abruptly, quickly halting his train of thought.

"What?" he asked as he turned to look at her. She appeared unusually shy, and her cheeks were lightly flushed with color.

"I owe you an apology." she repeated, her voice a bit more firm this time. Daring to look at him, Kagome was unsurprised to see that he looked as unruffled as always. Pushing her nervousness aside, she managed a wry smile. "I was pretty rude to you the last couple of times we talked. I know it's no excuse, but I was really upset at the time." She began to fidget slightly, but after a moment of uneasy silence she continued. "Forgive me?"

In spite of himself, Sesshoumaru almost smiled. The look she was giving him was so terribly familiar. Her eyes were wide and shimmering with a light layer of moisture, her brows drawn together slightly, and her lower lip was protruding in a tiny pout. It was the same look Rin would give him in hopes of escaping chastisement in the rare instances she'd misbehaved. Sadly, it was far more effective than he cared to admit.

"It is of no consequence." he finally told her.

"Really?" she asked hopefully, a small smile forming on her lips. "So you're not mad at me?"

The inu lord raised a brow. "Do you not continue to draw breath?"

"Oh right." she said, a bit of her nervousness returning. It had been a while since he had shown any real aggression toward her or her friends, so she had almost forgotten that Sesshoumaru tended to kill people when they did stuff he didn't like. There was still something else she wanted to ask him, but she was kinda nervous as to what he would say. Finally steeling her resolve she began, "Can I… can I ask you something?"

Looking disinterestedly off into the distance he intoned, "I suspect that if I said no, you would do so regardless."

An uneasy chuckle escaped her lips. "You're probably right. But this is kinda important. It's about Rin." He looked at her then and waited for her to continue. "I… you don't need to find another home for her. I mean if its okay with you, she can stay here with me."

"Did you not intend to return to your own time?"

"I don't have to. I-I'm not really needed there. My family loves and misses me, but right now, I'm needed here. Besides, I love Rin; Shippou too. I couldn't possibly leave them behind, especially now that Kaede is gone."

The daiyoukai stared at her, his brows drawn down slightly in a thoughtful frown. He had not realized her feelings for the girl were so strong. She loved her? This new information was… unexpected. Had anyone else said such a thing, he would have thought nothing of it. But this miko was exceptional in many ways. Already, he found himself at ease to speak with her companionably, but this information seemed to create a connection between them that had not existed before. They were connected through their feelings for Rin. It was an unsettling realization, and he was not entirely sure what to make of it.

"Please?" he heard woman ask, her soft beseeching voice a gentle caress to his ears. "I promise I won't let anything happen to her. I'll care for her as if she were my own… well I'm not quite old enough to be her mom, but I think you understand what I mean?"

"I will consider your offer, miko." he said after a few moments.

She smiled brightly. "Really?! Thank you so much!" she sang happily, as if he had already answered in her favor.

Taking in her pleased expression, the demon lord raised a single brow. "Why are you so happy? I only said that I would consider it."

"Yeah, but you must trust me quite a bit to even do that! I don't think you realize how much that means to me, Sesshoumaru."

"Humph."

She smiled again, realizing that he hadn't denied her words. Before anything further could be said a light rustling behind them drew both their attention. The demon lord felt his muscles tense for the briefest of moments before he recognized the scent of a particular demon.

"Ah-Un!" the miko cried happily. Both the creatures' heads bowed slightly as it slowly sidled up next to her. "You must have been out looking for something to eat, huh?"

The dragon grunted quietly before lowering itself to the ground beside her. The demon lord watched with veiled interest as the miko began to stroke the creature's thick black hair. She then turned to him, her lips curved in a sheepish smile. "Well, they don't say much, but they are good listeners." When the daiyoukai merely raised a brow in response she elaborated, "As Kaede was getting more and more sick, I would sometimes sit out here and talk to them." she looked away then, her smile beginning to fade. "Even though they don't talk back, they do seem to understand." she finished as she leaned into the creature, continuing to stroke its mane.

Though he appeared characteristically disinterested, the demon lord considered the sight before him. This girl was a human, a miko no less, yet she seemed so comfortable with a creature that was so obviously youkai. Undisguised, it lay contently beside her; its true form bare and exposed to her eyes and yet she was neither disgusted nor fearful. It bore no human resemblance whatsoever, yet she seemed to find no qualms in sharing a connection with it. Rin had done much the same, but she was only a child. Her only fears were bandits and wolves. She had been too naïve to fear the creature, but this miko knew better. Was it truly possible for one to be so untouched by the natural tendency toward prejudice?

"You never did tell me why you were here." the woman yawned tiredly as she relaxed further into a now slumbering Ah-Un.

Instead of answering he asked, "Are humans of your time typically so comfortable in the presence of demons?" Unexpectedly, the miko stiffened visibly.

They had spoken of her era once before, but they had not really discussed demons of her time. "Umm… h-humans don't generally believe demons exist in the future." she admitted uneasily. "I personally had never realized it until I came here."

"Why?"

"I wondered the same thing for a long time, but I really don't know. Until I began to understand my spiritual powers, I'd never realized that I'd been able to sense demonic auras for years. Every once in a while, I would feel this strange chill, but I never knew what it was. Now I know that there are demons in my time; they just disguise themselves as humans. I'm not really sure what happened in the five hundred years between now and then, but I guess somehow the weaker demons, the ones that can't take human forms, must have died off."

"Interesting…" he murmured quietly. Such a thing was of no consequence to he, Sesshoumaru, but it was interesting none the less.

"Since we're asking questions, do you mind if I ask… do you… do you still hate humans?"

An intense golden gaze landed on her, and Kagome valiantly fought the urge to look away. She wasn't really sure why but she really hoped he didn't.

"Not all of them are as objectionable as I had previously believed."

Seemingly satisfied with his answer, a large smile formed on the miko's lips. "I guess that's a good start." she said cheerfully.

"Foolish girl." he intoned halfheartedly, an almost imperceptible smile curving his lips. The girl's moods were disturbingly contagious.

Feeling worlds better than she had in weeks, Kagome sighed contently as she again leaned into Ah-Un's surprisingly soft mane. "You still didn't tell me why you were here." she mumbled into its silky strands.

"No, I did not." he agreed blandly. Suddenly reminded of a question he had intended to ask he began, "That miko, the one who was here with Inuyasha…"

"You mean Kikyou?"

"Yes. How is it that she is alive?"

"To make a long story short, I brought her soul back with me when… you know." she trailed off, still a bit uneasy with the subject.

"Hn. And why would you do such a thing? Was she not your… rival?"

Kagome's cheeks flooded with color. "I-I didn't realize you knew that!"

"Miko, I am far more perceptive than you apparently give me credit for."

"Clearly." she intoned, a bit of resentment at his arrogance leaching into her tone. "Well, that had been the case at one point, but it's all over now. Kikyou and Inuyasha are engaged to be married. I did what I did because what happened to her wasn't fair. It wasn't her fault. She and Inuyasha were tricked. It was only fair that they be given a second chance."

An elegant brow rose noticeably. "And what of you?"

"What do you mean?"

"What did you receive in exchange for your sacrifice?"

Slightly annoyed, the miko frowned. "I didn't do it because I wanted something in return; I did it because it was the right thing to do!"

"Hn"

She turned away from him, a heavy sigh passing through her lips. "I had thought Inuyasha and I would be together in the end, but I guess it just wasn't meant to be. But I suppose…" she trailed off breathily, her eyes lifting to the sky. "My special someone is still out there somewhere." she sighed again snuggling more deeply into Ah-Un's dark tresses. "At least I hope so."

"Hn." he murmured again. The conversation was quickly heading a direction in which he did not wish to venture so the demon lord said nothing more on the subject. "You should attempt to get some rest, miko." he told her after a long pause.

"You're probably right." she yawned inattentively, vaguely noting the soft whisper of silk against silk. When she looked up she was surprised to see a clawed hand extended toward her. Shyly, the miko accepted the proffered appendage and was easily pulled to her feet.

"Umm… thanks" she said quietly, a faint blush spreading across her cheeks. She moved to retrieve her hand, but he did not release her right away. Reaching into the folds of his haori, the demon lord withdrew a small package wrapped with silk. Inside was a pair of geta sandals.

"Perhaps you will have better success than I." he said as he gently rotated her wrist before placing the package in her hand.

In all the time he had known Rin, he had never been able to convince the girl to wear shoes for any significant period of time. Though it bothered him somewhat, he had never been willing to press the issue to any serious degree. The girl was the one creature he found himself reluctant to impose his will upon.

Kagome stared up at him, but before she could utter a reply, the demon lord spun away. Though he appeared to be walking rather casually the dark shadows of the night were quick to consume his form.

"Umm… goodnight?" she said somewhat dazedly. She stood there for a moment longer, her eyes fixed to the spot she had last seen him. A small but genuine smile formed on her lips before she turned away and went back into the hut.


	21. A New Light

Remnants of the Spider

A New Light

Nestled between two of her favorite people Kagome was the picture of comfort. She hadn't rested so well in weeks. Sighing contently she rolled onto her side unconsciously pulling the sleeping form of Shippou more snugly against her. Already larger than he had been four years ago, the kit had gone through a tremendous growth spurt in these past few weeks and she knew that very soon, he would no longer be able to share a bed with Rin or herself. But right now, as she drifted on the paper thin line between sleep and consciousness she would not worry about such things. She would simply enjoy a level of peace she had not felt in quite some time.

Tap, tap, tap!

The miko moaned quietly, hoping that the sound was merely a dream and that she could sleep for just a bit longer.

Tap, tap, tap, tap!

The sound was a bit more insistent this time, and Kagome knew, unfortunately, that it was time to get up. "Just a moment!" she answered as she sat up and began to rub the vestiges of sleep from her eyes. Pulling herself to her feet, she ran a hand through her hair, attempting to make herself reasonably presentable before she went to the door. Smoothing her clothes as best she could to rid them of wrinkles, Kagome went to the door and flipped the straw panel aside.

Outside stood a petite older woman with a medium sized basket in her arms. She had a gentle but lightly creased, face the faint lines about her brow and along the sides of her mouth doing little to disguise the obvious beauty she had possessed in her youth. Her long salt and pepper hair was partially hidden beneath a well worn scarf. Her matronly form was clothed in an old green and white kimono which was clean but slightly tattered, the bottom half covered by a blue mo (apron) which appeared fairly new.

Taking in the young miko's haggard appearance, the woman's eyes widened slightly. Quickly, she offered an apologetic bow. "Forgive me Kagome-sama! You were still sleeping!"

It wasn't a question, but Kagome answered anyway. "No… well yes I was, but its okay. It was time that I get up anyway. What can I do for you?"

Still looking fairly repentant, the woman hesitantly met the miko's eyes. "Forgive me," she said again, "But you treated my husband a few weeks ago. He had an accident while out hunting and injured his left arm. The wound had been healing fairly well, but he recently injured it again." The woman sighed heavily. "He has always been a stubborn man, and did not follow your orders. I can re-wrap the wound for him, but we have used up the salve you gave us the last time."

A thoughtful frown creased Kagome's brow. "Oh, you mean the disinfectant." she said after a moment.

"Yes!" the woman agreed brightly. "I believe that is what you called it before."

Kagome smiled reassuringly. "I made some more up just yesterday, hang on a moment." The woman watched as she ducked back inside before returning a short time later with a jar resting in her palm. "You don't need to use very much." she instructed, "Just make sure to clean the wound and change the bandages at least once a day. You only need to use just enough salve to cover the wound."

The woman nodded her understanding. "Thank you Kagome-sama." she said, but looked slightly awkward.

"Oh!" Kagome cried as understanding dawned. She took the basket from the woman before handing her the salve. "Do you need help carrying this back? Shippou's still asleep but I'm sure he wouldn't mind…"

"No." the woman cut her off. "It is yours."

Kagome looked into the basket and noticed that it contained several pieces of fresh fruit; a small sack of what she assumed was rice, and a bundle of dried meat. "Oh…" she began "No, you don't have to…"

"Please." the woman cut her off again. "My husband is a very proud man. He would be very upset if you did not accept such a small offering. If you do not wish to accept it as payment, then simply consider it a small gesture of our appreciation."

Kagome relented with a small sigh. "Thank you…" she trailed off unable to remember the woman's name, and too embarrassed to ask.

"Hoshiko." the woman filled in, sensing the girl's unease.

Kagome smiled. "Thank you Hoshiko-san.

The woman waved her off. "No, thank you Kagome-sama." Then she straitened and gave Kagome a somber look. "We know you have sacrificed much to remain here with us. Since Kaede-sama…" she trailed off sadly, her eyes instantly falling down to the small jar in her hands. "We are fortunate to have you." she said after a long uncomfortable moment. Then she shook her head slightly as if pushing unwanted thoughts from her mind. She dispelled the discomfort of the moment by bringing a bright smile to her face and saying, "At any rate, for future reference please do not think to refuse any gifts or payments we may wish to offer you. It is very little in comparison to what you have done for us."

Returning her smile, Kagome inclined her head. "Alright, Hoshiko-san."

The woman bowed reverently. "Thank you again. Good day to you Kagome-sama."

"Good day." Kagome replied. She watched as the woman turn and began to walk away before she went back into the hut.

_'Well, I guess I may as well start breakfast.'_ she thought as she settled down near the fire-pit. Her attention was drawn when she saw movement from the corner of her eyes. "Hi Rin." she called quietly so as not to disturb Shippou, "I didn't wake you did I?"

The girl stretched her arms over her head before brushing her sleep mussed hair away from her face. "No." she yawned behind her hand. "I usually wake up pretty early any way." She rose from the futon before coming over to sit next to the miko. "May I?" she asked eying one of the large peaches in Kagome's basket.

"Of course." said Kagome as she handed her a piece of fruit.

"I was going to make some rice, but I need to go and get some water." Kagome said as Rin examined the peach she had given her. She seemed to be looking the fruit over with more than the necessary amount of interest, and Kagome wondered what she was thinking about.

"Is something wrong Rin?"

The girl gave her an odd look. "You got out of bed last night." she stated quietly.

"Oh, yeah. I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep. You weren't afraid were you? I was only outside."

"At first I was, but then I realized that Lord Sesshoumaru was with you so…"

Kagome frowned, "How did you know that?" She didn't think they had been talking very loudly.

Rin looked away from her and there was a trace of discomfort in the ways she was holding herself. Kagome was beginning to feel nervous. She frantically searched her memory trying to remember if she or the demon lord had said something the girl should not have heard. When she came up with nothing she asked, "What is it?"

Rin sighed. "This may sound kinda funny, but I… I can feel him."

Surprised by her answer, and not wanting to assume anything the miko asked. "What do you mean?"

The girl sat the peach in her lap as she searched her mind for the right words. "The first time I noticed it was about almost a year ago, but whenever Lord Sesshoumaru is near, I get this weird feeling. It kinda feels like a cold breeze, and it makes my skin feel… funny. I get a similar feeling around Shippou and Inuyasha too, but its not as strong."

Kagome's eyes widened as understanding washed over her. "Rin…" she breathed quietly. "I-I think you can sense demonic auras."

The girl's expression brightened instantly. 'Is that what that weird feeling is?' she wondered in amazement. "So, you mean I might… I might be a miko… like you and Lady Kaede?"

But Kagome just stared into space, her mind apparently lost in thought. "I'll be right back!" she said suddenly. She went to the back room where there was a small collection of bows and several arrow filled quivers. She grabbed one of the smaller bows along with a small partially filled quiver. Quickly heading back to the other room she told the girl "Come with me."

Rin was on her feet in an instant, and followed the miko outside. They walked for several moments until they were near the outskirts of the village. Sighting a suitably large tree, Kagome stopped and turned toward Rin. "Here." she said as she offered her the bow and arrows. She ignored the strange look the girl was giving her and helped her situate the quiver on her back. She then instructed her how to stand, and how to hold the bow. She helped her position an arrow against the string before standing back to watch. "Shoot it." she instructed evenly.

Feeling slightly awkward and a little nervous, the girl did as she was told. The arrow flew forward, missing the tree by no small margin. Rin sighed quietly thinking that she had disappointed her mentor. 'I'm sorry Lady Kagome.' she was going to say, but the miko's voice gave her pause.

"Again." Kagome told her as she moved to the girl's side. "Don't worry so much about hitting the tree. I know you've never done this before. I'm not worried about your aim; I'm looking for something else."

Not wanting to question her, Rin simply nodded and pulled another arrow from the quiver. Kagome narrowed her eyes watching the girl's uneasy movements as she positioned the projectile against the taut string of her bow. She could tell the movements were unnatural for her, but the child was clearly doing her best. She pulled back on the bowstring, her eyes focused on the tree ahead of her. Her face was the picture of concentration as Rin released the arrow. Kagome watched with interest as the thin wooden projectile whipped through the air. A quiet gasp escaped the miko's lips. _'I don't believe it!'_ she thought, her eyes wide with surprise. It was only very slight, but she was pretty sure of what she'd seen. Had she not been specifically looking for it, she would have missed it altogether.

With a quiet 'thunk' the arrow plunged into the tree trunk, and Rin squealed with excitement. Though the arrow landed no where near where she had intended, it had at least hit the tree.

"I did it!!" the girl cried a she leaped excitedly into the air. "Did you see that Lady Kagome?! I hit the tree!"

But the miko was only listening with half an ear as she mentally replayed the arrows flight over and over in her head. Though she was reasonably certain as to what she saw, she did not want to leave any room for doubt. The idea that Rin might possess miko powers was extremely exciting to her, and even though she could barely stop herself from vibrating with anticipation, she did not want to get ahead of herself. "Very good." she said, somehow managing to keep much of her excitement from her voice. "Let's do one more, but this time think of the tree as being something… threatening or evil." When Rin scrunched her little face up in confusion Kagome searched her brain for better instructions. It was kinda difficult to think of what she could say. The girl held no aversion toward demons. Her favorite person in the world was a demon, and she even loved Jaken, though the miko could scarcely imagine why. Coming up with nothing she finally said, "Just humor me. Pretend the tree is evil, and that only your arrow can stop it."

The girl gave a dubious nod and loaded another arrow. "I'll do my best." she said quietly as she attempted to dispel images of Bokuseno, the kindly old tree demon from her mind. 'The tree is evil, the tree is evil…' she chanted mentally while pulling the arrow back against the bowstring. 'Evil!' she thought one last time as she relaxed her fingers, and released the arrow.

"Yes!" she heard Kagome scream as the arrow whizzed through the air. She did not understand the miko's excitement as the arrow only grazed the tree, dislodging a few pieces of bark before landing on the ground. "I'm sure I saw it that time!" the miko continued, completely oblivious to her charge's disappointment.

Her brows furrowed in confusion the girl asked, "What, Lady Kagome…? What did you see?"

Kagome smiled down on her, the image of the last shot still playing through her mind. Wrapped around the thin wooden projectile there had been a faint pink glow. It had been much like her own first few attempts at archery, and Kagome just knew that it would only get stronger with age and practice. "You have spiritual powers! Just like mine."

Rin's eyes widened, a bright smile finding her lips. "Really?" she whispered breathlessly, her voice colored with awe.

"Really!" Kagome assured as she wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulder to lead her back to the hut. As excited as she was about this newest discovery, a tiny hint of worry lingered at the back of her mind. She wondered how Sesshoumaru would take such news. Would he be displeased?

_'Oh well,' she told herself, 'I probably won't have to tell him for some time yet. He was just here last night. It'll probably be weeks before I see him again.'_

Later that day…

Golden hues clashed with chestnut brown in an intense battle of wills. With a confidence she did not truly possess in this moment, Kagome held the demon lord's gaze without wavering. Inside however, she was trembling like a wet kitten. What had she done??!! She had walked right into his trap! 'M-maybe he doesn't see it!' she thought frantically, but she knew she was only fooling herself. She had had scant few choices, and now her very life hung in the balance.

A soft breeze ruffled the straw panel door making it clatter lightly against the wooden frame of the entryway, but neither she nor the demon lord looked away. In spite of adequate circulation in the room, Kagome was feeling more and more flushed by the second. Intently watching for any signs of benevolence, the miko's hopes were dashed when a tiny smirk formed on Sesshoumaru's lips. Her heart began to race. _'He does see it! He does!! I KNEW it!!!' _But there was nothing she could do about it now; nothing but sit back and await the inevitable. This was going to hurt!

The woman glared at him with an intensity that would have meant a swift painful death had she been anyone else. But he was not a fool. The bravado she displayed was nothing more than an insubstantial veil of deceit which concealed nothing from his knowing gaze.

Alone together with the miko inside the quiet little hut, the daiyoukai savored his impending triumph. As if to move, he deliberately flexed the muscles of his right arm. The miko cracked. Before she could prevent it, her right eye twitched, and a mild shudder wracked her small form.

"Hn." he murmured immodestly, his smirk threatening to spread.

If nothing else, Sesshoumaru had to admire her willful nature, for even though fear and anxiety rolled off her in thick, succulent waves, she dared not look away. Certain that he had her attention; he allowed his nostrils to flare ever so slightly as he drew in the scent of her trepidation. He savored it, wrapping it around him, and rolling it on his tongue like fine wine.

She was doomed and she knew it.

He was as a predator, poised to go in for the kill. But he would not do so right away. No. He would take his time. He wanted nothing more than to draw it out for as long as possible; for there, beneath the girl's fear, beneath the anxiety and trepidation was something else. It was only slight, but his sharp senses could not be deceived.

Exhilaration.

He could practically feel it rolling off her skin. It was there, hiding beneath everything else; a tiny morsel of pleasure which teetered on the dangerous, razor-sharp edge of eroticism. Her fate was sealed and yet she welcomed it; probably just as much as he.

He had her right where he wanted her, Kagome realized as his small smirk spread into a triumphant grin.

She was going down and they both knew it.

Still, she would do so with as much honor as she could muster, even though she lay exposed to his leering gaze.

Without warning, his eyes traveled south. Kagome felt heat rush to her cheeks as he looked down between them, the evidence of her folly on clear display. His golden tones rested there for only a moment before his gaze ensnared her again. He was doing this on purpose! He was drawing it out, making her twist in the wind for his own evil pleasure!

'Jerk!'

Slowly licking her dry lips, the miko decided she'd had enough torture.

"Just do it already." she whispered darkly.

His smug little grin turned predatory as the sharp tip of a white fang peeked from between his lips.

"As you wish miko."

His hand reached forward; his movements so slow, so painfully measured that Kagome thought she would explode in the wait. She wanted to look; wanted to watch the movements that would end it all, but she dared not look away from those eyes. Tipped with dangerous claws, his fingers wandered ever closer. Kagome bit her lip, her body stiffening with anticipation.

This was it.

Her breath caught in her throat as his fingers made contact with the small circular, umm… thingy. Then, with a series of deft movements, it was all over. A heavy pant rushed from the miko's lungs. She watched helplessly as his lips began to move.

"King me." Sesshoumaru declared haughtily, the infuriating smirk remaining on his lips.

"Darn!!! I should have known my winning streak couldn't last!" the miko whined resentfully as she placed a black little checker piece atop the one Sesshoumaru had just moved.

"Indeed." he replied smoothly, unusually content with the world. Sesshoumaru was beginning to realize that the miko seemed to possess a vaguely unsettling ability to coax him into doing things that he normally would not even consider. Though this development was somewhat discomforting, he found that he did not regret his decision to engage her in this "checkers."

"Hey Sesshoumaru, would you like to play a game with me?" she had asked batting her eyes girlishly. When he had simply raised a brow in response, she had proceeded to pour it on. "Please?!" she had pressed in a way that she may have thought was charming.

"This Sesshoumaru does not play." he had replied, mildly disgusted by the notion.

"C'mon, I think you'll like it. It's a game of conquest and strategy." she had sang, a bright smile tilting her lips.

"No."

Feigning defeat, the miko had moaned quietly. "Fine be that way. You probably wouldn't be good at it any way." He'd glared at her menacingly, but the miko was not deterred. With a tiny smirk on her lips she'd explained, "The rules are fairly simple but…" she trailed off giving him an appraising look. "Nah!" she'd finished turning away from him almost dismissively.

"Miko." he warned, but she proceeded as if he had not spoken at all.

"Maybe Inuyasha will stop by today. He'll play with me. He already knows the rules and he's pretty good. He'd probably be a better challenge for me anyway."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. He could see the miko peering at him through thick dark lashes and the slight tilt of her lips. He knew she was only baiting him, but the idea that the hanyou would be better than he at something, even this ridiculous "checkers" was not something he could accept. And so with a level of reluctance he had accepted her proposal.

The rules were simple indeed, and he easily caught on. For reasons he still could not identify, he had decided to lull the miko into a false sense of security. The daiyoukai threw the first match. Allowing her to believe it was a close game; he threw the second one as well. He'd watched with an air of utter disdain as the girl leaped to her feet to engage in a ridiculous gyration in celebration of her victory. Her confidence set on high, the miko had challenged him to a third game. The trap was set. He had felt much like one who had fattened up his prey only to lead it to the slaughter. It was not a feeling he was familiar with, but he found that he liked it just the same.

This time, she would be shown no mercy. He had annihilated her rather quickly, cornering her off again and again, before finally setting her up for the dreaded "triple-jump." She never saw it coming.

Kagome smiled. Though he had destroyed her this last game, she had actually had quite a bit of fun. She hadn't even been sure she would be able to convince him to play with her, but to her surprise, he was far more susceptible to goading than she would have believed. Kagome looked down at the board. It was all over, there were no moves she could make now. He'd get her no matter what she did. She sighed quietly. She had wanted to put off the impending conversation for as long as she could, but she knew that now was probably the best time to fess up.

"Sesshoumaru," she began carefully, vaguely hoping that his victory had left him in a reasonably good mood. Rin, Shippou and Ah-Un were out goofing off, but she knew the children would be back soon and ready for dinner. She wanted to get this off her chest before they returned. "Today I discovered something… about Rin." Attempting to gage his response, the miko came up short when he merely raised a brow.

"Go on." he said after a moment.

Deciding that there was really no easy way to tell him, she just went for the direct approach. "She umm… she has miko powers."

The demon lord stared at her.

Kagome stared back at him. Though he had not said a word, she felt as if he were waiting for her to elaborate. Feeling a bit nervous now she continued, "I think she can sense demonic auras, and today she shot a purification arrow into a tree. I told her that I could start training her, but I didn't want to umm… I mean if you don't want her to…. I mean…"

Sesshoumaru listened to the girl's flustered ramblings with mild amusement. Clearly she thought he would be upset by this news, though why he could not begin to imagine. "As long as it is agreeable between Rin and yourself, you may do as you please." he finally said.

The miko's eyes widened, her mouth dropping open soundlessly. "You mean… you mean you don't have a problem with it?"

An elegant brow rose again. "Should I?"

"N-no! I just… I just… Miko's and demons don't typically get along. There are a few exceptions, but I didn't think you'd…"

"It is of no consequence." he cut her off.

Kagome stared at him. He was such an enigmatic person. Any time she made the faintest of predictions as to what he might say or do, he would do something completely different. Before she could stop it, the question of her mind spilled from her lips. "Why?"

The daiyoukai looked away from her toward the door, but she could tell that it was not the straw panel that held his attention. "Because she is still Rin." he said after a short pause.

Kagome's breath caught in her throat, his response a complete surprise to her. There was something so incredibly endearing about what he had just said. _'It is of no consequence… because she is still Rin.' _

It was so very true, but she had not expected him to be so… understanding; his feelings to be so unconditional. It forced her to look at him in an entirely new light. She had suspected that there was more to him than one would initially believe, but this was far beyond anything she could have imagined.

Just as she thought to respond, a familiar brush of youki tingled against her skin. She looked to the door just in time to see the straw panel flip open revealing a scowling Inuyasha. He didn't even bother looking at her as he entered the room, his attention instantly drawn elsewhere.

"What the hell are you doing here, Sesshoumaru?  
________________________________________________________________________


	22. Trust

Remnants of the Spider

Trust

* * *

Practically storming into the room, the hanyou leveled the weight of his gaze on his brother. Raising a single brow, Sesshoumaru returned the hanyou's scowl with a slight smirk.

"Why are you two alone in here?" He asked a suspicious lilt to his voice.

Kagome's cheeks flooded with color, the unvoiced accusation clear even to one as innocent as she. "Why do you have to be so rude all the time, and just what are you trying to say?" The miko questioned heatedly. "You didn't even say hi, and the first thing you do is come in here and try to make it sound as if we were doing something… inappropriate! I would think you'd know me better than that!" She added as she crossed her arms over her chest.

As if he had not seen or until now, the hanyou looked at her with wide eyes. Sesshoumaru took that opportunity to rise to his feet. The nearly imperceptible smirk still clinging to his lips he said, "It is quite good to see you… little brother."

Having apparently forgotten whatever he was going to say, the hanyou returned his gaze to his elder sibling. "You bastard, why are you here with Kagome? The brat ain't even here so--"

Before he could continue his tirade, Kagome cut him off. "I told you not to call her that! Her name is Rin! Besides, she and Shippou will be back any minute now. Sesshoumaru and I were just playing the game to pass the time." He had just arrived, and already the hanyou had gotten on her nerves. He could be a real jerk sometimes!

"Inuyasha…" the daiyoukai drawled silkily. "I hardly see what my presence here has to do with you." With that, the demon lord made a show of extending a clawed hand to Kagome. Appreciating the gesture, the miko smiled shyly and accepted his hand. Inuyasha watched with incredulity, and no small amount of anger as his bastard brother pulled Kagome to her feet. He felt his eyes narrow; his blood was practically boiling.

"You've got a lot of nerve…" he growled dangerously.

"Have I?" Sesshoumaru asked, mild boredom once again settling onto his features.

Feeling as if she was missing something, but also realizing that the situation required diffusing, Kagome turned to Inuyasha, a small placating smile on her lips. "Inuyasha, what brings you here anyway? I haven't seen you since…" she trailed off, the memory of her mentor's passing stirring the dull ache within her heart. Without thinking to do so, the miko lowered her head, and a trace of disquiet flooded the small room together with the melancholia in Kagome's scent. Unnoticed, both males looked at her, each wondering how she would react. For her part, Kagome's thoughts trailed just above the surface of Kaede's passing, but she managed not to delve too deeply lest she be recaptured by her grief. She gave herself both a mental and physical shake before lifting her eyes to the hanyou again, a smile returning to her lips although this one seemed a bit forced. "Anyway," she said with a dismissive wave of her hand, instantly dispelling the tense atmosphere. "What brings you here?"

Still wanting to tear into his brother, but not wanting to upset Kagome unnecessarily, the hanyou resolved to remain calm for now. He didn't know what that jerk was up to, but he could deal with Sesshoumaru later, preferably when Kagome was not around. Still…

The hanyou glanced at the insufferable face of his sibling. "I don't really want to talk about it now. I'll tell you later… in private." he added meaningfully.

The daiyoukai could not look more bored if he tried, their exchange apparently holding little interest to him. Kagome rolled her eyes. Just as she thought to scold Inuyasha for his childish behavior, the straw panel flipped open again and Rin and Shippou bustled inside. They were both laughing and covered with bits of grass and traces of dirt. With their presence, the atmosphere in the room lightened instantly.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin cried exuberantly. "It is so good to see you again! How are things in the west?" she said as she quickly made her way to him. Remembering the condition of her clothing however, she stopped short of touching him.

Kagome watched with a level of mild fascination as the demon lord looked down on her, and his eyes softened ever so slightly. "The construction is ahead of schedule; the main building is nearly complete." he responded somewhat blandly. "And what of yourself? I trust that all has been well?" Mentally, he noted that she wore the shoes he had brought.

"Yes my lord!" she beamed. "Did Lady Kagome tell you about my powers?! I'm going to be a miko just like her!" she said brightly, pride oozing from her every pore.

"Yes." he answered, his gaze momentarily landing on the miko. Remembering the endearing comment he had made about his young ward, a smile of approval found Kagome's lips.

Looking between them, Inuyasha barely resisted the urge to grimace in distaste. He had the distinct feeling that something was going on between them that he neither understood nor appreciated. Heavily disgusted by the notion, he thought to make a rude remark. Before he could do so however, his attention was drawn away when Shippou called out his name. "Hey Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" he asked sounding unusually happy to see him. Then, to his surprise he noticed how big he was getting. It had only been a few weeks since he had seen him last, but he was sure the kitsune had not been as tall as he was now. "Hey runt." he greeted in his usual gruff manner. "You're getting big…" he added almost absently.

"I know! Isn't it great?!" he gushed excitedly, and without thinking to do so, he glanced over at Rin.

The slant of his emerald gaze did not go unnoticed, and a slow smirk worked its way onto Inuyasha's lips. He knew that look. 'So…' he thought with a bit of juvenile satisfaction, 'the runt has a crush on Sesshoumaru's brat. Wonder how the bastard will take that.'

"And guess what else?!" the kit cried, interrupting his thoughts again. "I've gotten a lot more powerful and my sensei said that I will probably start growing a second tail within the next few weeks!*"

Inuyasha smirk turned into an actual smile, as genuine pride stirred in his chest. "That's great Shippou. You're really growing up, huh?"

"You bet! Pretty soon I'll be even more powerful than you, then I'll get you back for all the mean stuff you did to me when I was little!" he pointed up at him frowning, but his voice carried a teasing lilt.

"Keh! In your dreams, squirt!" Inuyasha shot back, his tone equally lighthearted.

After another moment of quiet conversation, the room fell silent. Fearful that it would become awkward with the unusual mixture of company, Kagome sought to find a distraction. She clapped her hands instantly drawing everyone's attention to her. "All right you two," she addressed Rin and Shippou, "it's time for you guys to get washed up for dinner."

"Sure thing!" said Shippou.

"Yes, Lady Kagome." said Rin, her tone more reserved than that of the kit's. She turned to Sesshoumaru and gave a respectful bow. "It was so good to see you my lord. I hope you will visit again soon." she smiled up at him before turning to leave the room. Shippou was at the door waiting for her. He had already pushed the straw panel aside for her and was waiting for her to exit the hut.

Kagome narrowed her eyes as she watched the interaction between them. She'd realized early on that Rin and Shippou had become fast friends, but as of late she was subtly beginning to suspect that just maybe it was something more than that. The idea was sweet on a cavity inducing level, but also just a little sad at the same time. They were both growing up so fast! Not only that, but it seemed like everyone around her was pairing up and leaving her alone.

"The hour grows late…"Sesshoumaru noted audibly, drawing Kagome from her adorable but vaguely disquieting thoughts. Shooting a swift glance at his brother he said, "I have already stayed longer than I intended."

"Oh," Kagome said, her voice sounding a little startled. "It's okay, I don't mind--"

He turned to her fully. "There are matters which require my attention, but…" covertly using his peripheral vision to keep an eye on his sibling, he stepped toward her. "I can assure you that I shall see you again. Soon."

Kagome's eyes widened, and her cheeks flooded with color. Though his features remained characteristically blank, there was a thin trace of… something threaded into his voice that caused her heart to skip half a dozen beats. "Umm… okay." she finally managed. "I'll… see you later then."

"Most certainly."

"Alright…!" the hanyou roared, unable to hold his silence any longer. "Just what the hell's going on between the two of you?!"

Instantly reawakening from her mild trance, Kagome's eyes shot to him. "N-nothing!" she yipped almost feeling as if she was lying. But… but why would she feel that way? There wasn't anything going on between her and Sesshoumaru. If anything, they had become friends… maybe; and even that was kinda hard to believe. His words had been completely innocent. The ambiguous eroticism she thought she might possibly have detected in the undercurrent of his tone was… was… she and Sesshoumaru didn't have that kind of relationship. Not even close! Clearly she had only imagined it. Clearly!

For his part, Sesshoumaru only smirked; a near invisible quirk of the lips as he silently brushed passed the hanyou and exited the room.

His eyes narrowing, a low growl tore from Inuyasha's throat. He didn't have a good feeling about that jerk hanging around Kagome. NOT… AT… ALL!

"Why you--" he began as he whirled around to go after arrogant jerk.

"Inuyasha please…" Kagome asked as she reached out to grab the sleeve of his haori. "Please stop, he hasn't done anything wrong, just let it go."

The half-demon gave her a hard look as he turned back to her. "Kagome, I don't trust Sesshoumaru. I feel like he's up to something, like he's…" he trailed off giving her a strange look and Kagome felt color rise to her cheeks again.

"It's nothing like that, Inuyasha. We're just… we're just… friends." she said dubiously, apparently still getting used to the idea herself."

"Well I don't trust him! Since when has he ever had any friends? Why would he want one now, especially a human friend, and why you?" then thinking back on the last few times he had seen his brother around Kagome, he cautiously ventured, "I think… I think he's just using you to get under my skin."

White hot anger sparked through her then. "Everything just has to be all about you, huh, Inuyasha?!" and beneath her statement were the words that he always feared she would say; the hint of an accusation she was too kindhearted to voice. "He wouldn't do something like that and in spite of what you might think, the world does not revolve around you! Why is it so impossible to think that he might actually enjoy my company?"

The hanyou winced at her words. A very big part of him was fearful of exactly that. "C'mon, I Kagome didn't mean it like that. I just… I don't want him hanging around you. I think… I don't…"

Kagome locked him in an unyielding gaze. "Once there might have been a time when that was your business," her eyes narrowed slightly, "but now… it is not. You made your choice Inuyasha."

Just then Rin and Shippou made their presence known when they noisily entered the room. Pulling attention away from Inuyasha, Kagome plastered a bright smile on her face. "Alright!" she said cheerfully. "I guess I'd better get the food started."

The hanyou frowned. "Kagome," he began uneasily. "I'm not… can we talk outside for a little bit?"

There was a tense silence. Finally Rin offered, "Excuse me Lady Kagome, but if it's okay with you I can start dinner."

Kagome looked down on her petite form, and then back to Inuyasha before giving a quick nod of agreement. "Okay…" she said somewhat uncertainly. Inuyasha turned and exited, Kagome trailing close behind him.

Ah-Un was lounging outside near the door, but each of its heads rose slightly as the miko exited the hut. Without giving it much thought, Kagome petted them both before walking the short distance away and folding her hands at the small of her back. For some reason her actions irritated Inuyasha further. It seemed to him that Sesshoumaru was slowly integrating himself into Kagome's life, and it bugged the hell out of him.

Oblivious of his inner turmoil Kagome took a long deep breath relishing the clean air. It was never like this in her time but the 20th century did have its advantages over the feudal era. Things like electricity, indoor plumbing, and of course fast food restaurants. Sometimes, she wondered if she would return there. It was her rightful time after all but somehow it just seemed more important to stay here. Rin and Shippou needed her. 'But,' she thought fleetingly, 'in a few years they won't. What will I do then?'

Not wanting to delve too deeply into this train of thought, Kagome sighed quietly and looked to the sky. The sun was beginning to set taking with it the oppressive heat of the day. It had been growing increasingly warm lately, but around this time of day, it was usually quite comfortable.

"I never chose her…" Inuyasha murmured. In spite of how quietly he spoke Kagome was almost violently jarred from her thoughts.

She looked at him then, her brows drawn together in a faint frown. "What are you talking about?" she asked carefully, uncertain she really wanted to know.

His gaze fell to the ground. He loved Kikyou. He really did, and part of him felt as if he was betraying her by even considering what he was about to say; but he had to. Already it might be too late, but this was his last chance and he'd kick himself forever if he didn't take it. Closing the distance between them, he wrapped a clawed hand around her right wrist. Slowly, he lifted the delicate appendage and carefully pulled her sleeve away to reveal the portion of rosary she wore. For a moment they each looked on in silence as the soft gold of the setting sun reflected from the beads' smooth surface. The little bracelet looked so innocent, so benign, but for him it held more meaning than he could ever put into words. "This was your idea Kagome." There was a kind of melancholic serenity to his voice which was out of place on him, and the young miko was unsure how to take it. "I didn't make this choice, you did. I didn't… I didn't choose Kikyou and… to be honest I'm not sure… I'm not sure I would have."

Kagome stared up at him, and the sincerity shining in his golden-amber gaze nearly took her breath away. At that moment an old spark ignited in her belly. It was a feeling she had believed was behind her, a feeling she thought to never revisit again, but it was still there; its intensity nearly knocking her off her feet. For years she had hoped he would choose her over Kikyou, and there had been many times when she thought he had, but as soon as the hint of a sighting of the other miko met his ears, he was off to search for her leaving Kagome in misery. She had promised herself she would stay by his side, had known he would never forget Kikyou, and tried to convince herself that it was okay, had longed to hear him say that it was she, Kagome, he loved; wanted to be with, wanted by his side. But… he never did. Though she knew it was hard for him to say what he was saying at this moment, she realized that he still wasn't saying it now. She almost felt bad for the next thought that crossed her mind, but she knew it was the truth. At one point… what he had just said would've been good enough, but now, now it just wasn't. Slowly, she pulled her wrist from his grasp and using her left hand she cradled it against her chest. "Please know," she began very quietly, "please know that I will always love you Inuyasha, but…"

The hanyou's heart began to sink. 'It is too late…' he realized, regret and acceptance struggling for the upper hand.

"That doesn't matter anymore." she shrugged lightly. "You had years to choose me if you really wanted to. At one point I truly believed that I could wait for you forever, but now I think… I'm not perfect, but I think I at least deserve someone who won't hurt me the way you did. Can you imagine how much it hurt me to see you run to her again and again?"

He turned away. "Humph." he snorted quietly. "Guess I never really thought about it like that." he admitted softly. He had always known Kagome to be so strong, had watched her face down impossible odds without so much as batting an eye. He supposed he'd never considered that something that seemed so small to him would have been so painful for her.

She could see the dejection in his stance, but Kagome knew she had to press on anyway. "You say you didn't choose her, but you did. You chose her by not choosing me. I'm so sorry, Inuyasha, but I just couldn't wait for you. I thought I could but I guess… I guess I wasn't strong enough. I guess it was just easier to give up."

Something in the hanyou's chest tightened painfully and his hands reflexively curled into tight fists. "Don't--" he began, a slight rasp to his voice "Don't ever say that, Kagome. Don't ever blame yourself for what I did. You're right. I had plenty of time, I-I just…"

Kagome laid a hand on his shoulder. "You don't owe me an explanation." she said gently. "It wouldn't change anything now anyway." She angled her neck so that she could catch his gaze again. "I don't know what we could have had Inuyasha, and neither do you." She offered a reassuring smile. "But I'll make a deal with you. How about we just focus on what we have now?" she asked showing him her beaded wrist.

Not trusting his voice at the moment, the hanyou simply gathered her up and pulled her close to him. Sighing in content, Kagome returned his embrace. A year ago she would have given anything for him to hold her like this, but now it didn't ignite that naughty little spark in her belly and set her ablaze. Now it felt much innocent, almost familial even. It was a strange sensation as a part of her mourned the loss, while the rest sighed in relief. Oddly, she felt liberated in a way that she never had before. It was quite a lovely feeling, but little did she realize how short-lived it would be.

"So," she began as she slowly pulled away from his embrace. "You never did tell me why you were here."

The hanyou's cloudy sense of comfort evaporated instantly, and he could not help but to look away from her again. "Kikyou sent me." he said uneasily as he took a subconscious step away from her.

"Alright…" she prompted, wondering why he had suddenly pulled away.

"She um… she wanted me to invite you guys to our umm… our ceremony."

Kagome frowned slightly. Ceremony? What was he… then it dawned on her, and she suddenly did not feel so good. "Your… wedding?" she asked, a curious sense of betrayal sinking its claws into her stomach.

"Yeah." he said without looking at her. "It's… it's in two weeks." The tension in the air was almost instantaneous, and his feet tingled with the rare desire to escape.

"Of course I'll be there!" she finally answered her voice falsely bright. "Umm… congratulations!"

"Great." he said halfheartedly, still refusing to look at her. "I umm, should get back to the village. We got stuff to do."

'We…' Kagome thought feeling slightly miserable. All of a sudden, she felt so… excluded and lonely. "Right." she said absently. "Well, I'll see you later then."

"Yeah."

Silently, she watched as he turned away from her and quickly bounded out of sight. She didn't know how long she stood there before she sank to the ground wrapping an arm around Ah-Un's body. The dragon grunted lightly with what sounded like mild appreciation, and a small sardonic smile tugged on Kagome's lips. Resting her head against the demon's soft black mane she said, "At least I still have you."

Unbeknownst to Kagome, her quiet declaration was heard by another. His aura carefully contained, the demon sat in silence atop her hut. His white clothing and lush fur, contrasted starkly with the ever darkening sky, but there were few around to notice. Sightlessly, his golden eyes stared off into the distance as his long silver tresses danced softly in rhythm with the wind. His brows drew together in a slight frown as a particular portion of their conversation echoed again and again in his mind.

'_I think… I think he's just using you to get under my skin.' _

'_He wouldn't do something like that…' _

'_She… trusts me…'_

* * *

Alright, before anyone gets mad at me for what Kagome is feeling regarding Inuyasha just let me say that in reality, or in my world at least, it is not possible to simply cut one's feelings off. I have been in love before, and even when I found out that the guy was no good for me, I loved him still. Since I could not put a dead stop to my emotions, even when I wanted to, I am assuming that this is the reality for most people. It takes time. With that said, also please realize that she still cares a great deal for him, but she is NOT in love with him anymore. She is simply lonely, and slightly jealous that he is moving on with his life. I think most of us would feel that way if we were in her situation.

*For those of you who were curious about Shippou's excitement over growing a second tail, multiple tails are indicative of wisdom and power among kitsune. They can have up to nine. ^_^


	23. Understanding

Remnants of the Spider

Understanding

* * *

Golden eyes stared sightlessly at a newly constructed wall. The scents of recently cut timber and fresh polish met his nose as he tapped his claws lightly against a low table. Cushioned by several lush silk covered cushions, the demon lord sat in his new study, vaguely listening to the squawking tones of Jaken as he ordered some hapless demon to put his back into whatever it was he was doing.

Normally when he returned from his travelings, he would hold at least a short briefing with the imp in order to be filled in on any and all events and progress which had taken place in his absence. This time however, he could not bring himself to endure the diminutive retainer's presence. Well, that wasn't entirely true. He was clearly able to see for himself the progress that had taken place while he was gone, so there was really no need to have Jaken give information which he could easily discern with his own eyes. The briefings were simply formal procedure. Procedure which he sought to bypass this day as his mind was otherwise occupied.

'_I think… I think he's just using you to get under my skin.' _

'_He wouldn't do something like that…' _

Unsolicited, the words echoed over and over in Sesshoumaru's mind. Had he considered such things, he would have suspected that the miko trusted him. The fact that she seemed well at ease in his presence was a clear indication of such. Her words to Inuyasha however, encompassed so much more than that. Not only did she trust him, but she was also willing to defend him at a time when she believed him absent and unable to do so for himself.

As if he, Sesshoumaru, needed anyone to defend him, and against the likes of Inuyasha no less! Ridiculous! Still, the fact that she sought to do so would not leave his mind. It prodded at something inside of him and triggered a feeling in him which he could not quite identify. It was disquieting, but not entirely objectionable. In fact, he decided, it was disquieting, because it was not objectionable.

Moreover, there was another unpleasant feeling associated with the entire situation. Perhaps it had to do with the fact that there was a ring of truth to Inuyasha's words. Truly, the only reason he had lingered behind was to hear the outcome of his mildly suggestive words to the miko. Now he was feeling somewhat… regretful over his actions. He could not quite understand it, but he suspected that his discontent was due to the idea that he had likely betrayed the miko's trust. Why would such a thing be of importance to him? Perhaps it wasn't. But if that was truly the case, why had thoughts of this matter lingered on his mind since last night? Recollection of the girl's words had haunted him the entirety of the night and most of this morning. Why?

The miko… 'Kagome' his mind supplied unexpectedly, was a kind, brave and honorable woman, even he could not deny that. She did not deserve dishonesty from him either in words or actions. Of her own volition she had befriended him, and while he had never wished to be connected with a human, or even a demon in such a way, he could find no fault in her for that. She did not seem to have any hidden agenda and oddly, she seemed to genuinely enjoy his company. This was why he felt this irritating unease over his actions.

To his credit however, his behavior had not been entirely disingenuous. Now that he thought about it, her reactions to him had been mildly… endearing… for lack of a better word. But had he found the woman in any way distasteful, even the prospect of annoying his hanyou sibling would not have prompted him to behave as he had toward her.

'_Yes…' _he finally decided._ 'so Inuyasha's statement was only partially true then.'_ He was not_ using_ the woman to irritate his brother, he was merely exaggerating his natural behavior around her to achieve that end. Perhaps he was splitting hairs, but his restlessness was alleviated all the same. He would simply avoid altering his behavior in such ways in the future.

* * *

The midmorning sun shown cheerfully down into a small clearing. The chirping of birds, and buzzing of small insects was muted against the low thrum of excitement that ran through the young miko's veins.

"Okay, pull the string taut, aim and release." Kagome instructed, her wide chestnut eyes watching with barely reined anticipation. The melancholy of last night was now all but forgotten as she began this first day of training with her young charge.

Her eyes focused on the makeshift target ahead of her, Rin pulled the arrow back against the bowstring. _'Breathe, just breathe…' _she reminded herself mentally as she exhaled through slightly parted lips. Then, she released. The girl barely flinched as she heard the now familiar "thwang" of the bowstring returning to its normal position next to her cheek. With wide eyes she watched as the arrow whizzed through the air, it's trajectory altering only slightly from what she had intended.

"I hit it again!" she cried excitedly.

The arrow landed far from the center, but she had at least hit the target.

Clapping her hands together, Kagome turned a bright smile on her. "You're doing a lot better now, but your stance still needs a little work. Here," she said as she moved to take the girl's place. "Watch me."

The girl moved aside, her eyes wide with attentive admiration as she watched her mentor assume her stance. The long bow held securely in her left hand, Kagome used her right to draw an arrow from her quiver. Rin was almost spellbound as she took in the miko's fluid motions. In her eyes the woman was nothing short of majestic as she carefully positioned the arrow against the string of her bow. She was dressed in her usual black hakama and white haori while her usually unbound hair was gathered in a low ponytail at her back. A gentle breeze ruffled her hair and clothing, but did nothing to distract her from what she was doing

She planted her feet, pulling the arrow tight against the string and taking aim at her target. "Watch." Kagome ordered quietly, her eyes still focused on the target's center. Rin nodded mutely, noticing that her mentor's arrow began to glow even before she released it. She heard the "thwang" of the bowstring just as a bright pink projectile rocketed through the air. Her lips parted in a silent gasp at the raw power she could both see and feel as Kagome's arrow tore through the air. The arrow plunged deeply into the target's center, it's bright pink power finally flickering and dissipating around it.

"Wow…" the girl breathed silently. No matter how many times she saw the priestess do this, it looked just as amazing as the time before. "Lady Kagome," she asked, her eyes still wide with amazement, "Do you think I will be as good at archery as you one day?"

Kagome smiled. "Of course you will!" she answered immediately, the firmness of her voice leaving little room for doubt. "It just takes practice. You did really good this morning, but this was just the first day. Your aim will get better and better, and your powers will increase as you grow older."

Returning her smile, the girl nodded her understanding.

"We'll do a few more practice shots and then we need to head back to the village. We still have a lot of dried herbs to grind, and then after that you can help me make lunch. Hopefully Shippou will make it back from his lessons to join us."

At the mention of the kit's name, a light blush spread across the girl's cheeks, which Kagome instantly noticed. Helping her into position, Kagome tried to keep her voice as casual as possible when she asked, "You umm… you like Shippou, don't you?"

She felt the girl stiffen, as she helped her raise her left arm into position. The question caught her completely by surprise and nervousness quickly overtook her. "H-he's really nice." Rin answered somewhat evasively, but Kagome saw right through it.

She stood back, watching with interest as the girl began to show more than the usual amount of interest in the target ahead of her.

"So…" Kagome pressed, not the slightest bit remorseful that she was breaking the girl's concentration. "Have you told him you like him?"

A small cough escaped the girl's lips, and the arrow accidentally slipped from her fingers. It flared significantly brighter than any of her previous attempts, but went no further than a few feet before plunging into the ground. Several strands of grass were singed away as the bright flash of spiritual power flickered against the earth before slowly dying out.

"Wow!" Kagome exclaimed excitedly, clapping her hands together. "That was a really good one!!"

Her previous embarrassment forgotten, the young miko in training ran to the spot where her arrow had landed noting the shallow indentation where the grass had been seared. Rin's eyes widened with disbelief. "I did that?" she asked breathlessly.

"Your spiritual powers can be affected by your moods." Kagome explained from behind her. "But as you grow older and more powerful, it's something you'll have to learn to control. It can work for you if you are angry or determined, but it can work against you if you are nervous or afraid."

Rin nodded again. "That was amazing," she breathed, "I never saw it flare like that before!"

A brilliant smile formed on the miko's lips. "It only gets better and better with time and practice!" she exclaimed excitedly.

They had spent nearly half the morning practicing, and while Rin's aim left much to be desired, her enthusiasm more than made up for it. The girl's exuberance was downright contagious, and Kagome enjoyed every minute of her training just as Rin apparently did.

Together in the tranquil clearing, they practiced a few more shots before Kagome decided it was time to end the session.

"Alright Rin," she announced "Would you mind helping me collect the arrows so we can head back?"

"Not at all." Rin answered as she ran forward to collect the arrows from the target along with the ones that were scattered on the ground at the base of their chosen tree.

Kagome began to collect the arrows closest to her, and replacing them back in her own quiver. She had never trained another miko before, and had she seriously thought about it, the idea probably would have been extremely intimidating. But with Rin, it wasn't like that at all. Perhaps because the girl was such an eager learner. Whatever the case, she was finding it to be a more enjoyable experience than she would have imagined. A small smile found her lips as she placed the final arrow into her quiver.

"Ready--?" she turned around to see if her charge was prepared to leave. Her eye widened as a small gasp cut off her words. She saw what was about to occur, but it happened so quickly that there was no time to intervene. One of the prominent tree roots caught the girl in mid-stride sending her plummeting to the ground.

"OW!" she cried as she wrapped her hands around her left leg just beneath her knee. Her eyes shut tightly, she curled into herself in the grass. A startled gasp escaped Kagome's her lips and she was by her side in an instant.

"Are you okay?" she asked, concern showing in the etch of her brows.

The girl sat up, cautiously removing her hands to reveal an abrasion roughly the size of her own small thumb.

"Oh no!" Kagome winced reaching forward, but resisting the urge to touch the red elongated wound.

"I-It's okay Lady Kagome!" Rin tried to reassure her. "It doesn't hurt very much."

But Kagome was hardly listening. "Here, let's get you back to the village." she said quickly as she helped the girl to her feet. "I'm pretty sure I already have some disinfectant salve. Are you okay to walk?"

Rin smiled at her genuine, but excessive concern "Really, Lady Kagome, it's not that bad. I can walk just fine. It just stings a little."

"Are you sure?" she asked as they began to make their way back. "I knew I should have brought my first aid kit with me!" she said the latter part to herself as she looked worriedly down to the girl's leg again.

"I'm sure Lady Kagome, please don't worry so much. It's only a little scratch."

The elder female did not answer, but instead rushed back to the village, hoping that her pace was not too much for the injured girl. The two soon made it back. Thankfully none of the villagers stop them along the way and they were able to make it back to the hut in reasonable time. Once inside, Kagome immediately went to work tending the small wound. Using fresh water she store for cooking, she gently washed Rin's leg before applying salve and wrapping it with a long strip of clean white gauze. Carefully tucking the loose end into place, the miko sat back on her heels to inspect her work. She could already see the dark spot in front of the bandage where the wound was still bleeding. She groaned quietly. "Sesshoumaru's going to kill me when he sees this."

The girl frowned. "You shouldn't say such things Lady Kagome. Lord Sesshoumaru wouldn't hurt you. It's only a little scratch."

Kagome smiled wryly. "He may not kill me," she conceded, "but I'm sure he won't be happy to find out you got hurt while you were with me."

Rin sighed. Lady Kagome was really nice but apparently she could be a bit dramatic sometimes. It really wasn't so bad at all, it was hardly more than a scratch. The two sat in silence for a short time before she recalled the last time she had seen Lord Sesshoumaru. She had asked if Lady Kagome told him about her powers, and her mentor had smiled at him. She hadn't really thought about it before, but there was something about the way her mentor had smiled at him…

A small mischievous little grin found the girl's lips.

"Lady Kagome," Rin asked, attempting to sound nonchalant as she reclined against a nearby wall, "You… like Lord Sesshoumaru… don't you?"

Kagome's eyes rounded at the unexpected question. "I-- he-- why would you--? I-- he-- he's not so bad… I guess." She finally managed, obviously flustered.

Rin's smiled broadened slightly. "So…" she drawled lazily, "have you told him you like him?"

If it were possible, Kagome's eyes widened even further, her cheeks turning an interesting shade of red. "Um… I-I think it's time to start lunch!"

* * *

As it often did, dusk found the miko and her young charge in a small basin on the outskirts of their village home. Shimmering hues of pink flowed languidly above them in an almost mesmerizing dance. Staked into the ground at the edge of their pool, a single arrow supported the barrier that provided them a measure of peace and privacy. Through trial and error, Kagome had learned to infuse enough power to maintain a barrier for about half an hour or so. Normally holding up a barrier would require constant focus and concentration, but this way it was self sustaining.

Just outside the luminous dome, Ah-Un curled into itself in the soft grass. By all appearances, the creature would appear to be napping, but the reality was that his senses were on high alert, and if necessary, it could spring into action at any moment. Though the demon's protection was not strictly needed, it always accompanied them to their evening bath. The basin that they had chosen for their personal use ran off of a nearby stream, and though the water was never freezing, it tended to be reasonably cool. Being a dragon youkai, Ah-Un was easily able to warm the water for them

'_I need a haircut.'_ Kagome thought as she wrung the excess water from her long dark tresses. There were times when the young miko longed to return to her true home beyond the well, but she just couldn't find it in her heart to leave. This was her life, at least for now. There was no way to know what the future would bring, and really there was no sense in worrying about it. She had learned that much.

'_Take each day as it comes.'_

Normally bath time was a time to relax, but tonight she did not feel nearly as content as she usually did. During the day she had managed to keep herself pretty busy, and so she had not been plagued by the feelings of loneliness which were haunting her now.

Shippou had not made it back in time for lunch today, but he did make it back before dinner. And as they often did, he and Rin volunteered to go pick herbs beforehand, leaving Kagome alone with her thoughts. Oddly, she was reminded of Rin's little offhanded remark about her liking Sesshoumaru. The question had been asked so innocently, but she knew the girl was just getting back at her for her asking about Shippou.

'Sneaky little brat!' she thought with a small smile.

Still, nothing could have prepared her for how flustered the question had made her. She could admit that she… liked Sesshoumaru. It was nothing serious; it was okay to like him. Besides, he wasn't such a bad guy, not like she had initially thought. Like she told Inuyasha, they had become friends, and she liked him as such. So… why did it feel like she was not being entirely honest with herself?

'_Don't get into this again Kagome!'_ She scolded herself mentally._ 'Sesshoumaru and I are friends. Just friends. There is NO way we could ever be more than that. I don't even want us to be more than that. Why would I want that?!' _

She gave herself a mental shake. _'Stupid loneliness!!'_

This was all Shippou's fault! Him and his darned chivalry!

After he and Rin had returned from collecting herbs, he had asked to speak with her alone. Uncertain as to why he seemed so serious, she had quickly agreed, attempting to keep any signs of worry from her face. Shortly thereafter, the two of them left Rin with Ah-Un, while they traveled a short distance away from the hut.

"Kagome…" he had began uneasily, "I-I don't think I'll be spending the night with you guys anymore."

Kagome's brows had risen noticeably. "Oh, and why is that?" She asked genuinely curious.

He had looked away from her, seemingly unable to meet her eyes. A long uneasy silence passed between them before he finally began to speak again. "I um… like Rin. A lot, and um… I don't… I don't think it would be proper for me to do that anymore." He blurted the rest out quickly.

Kagome had covered her mouth with an oversized sleeve in hopes of hiding her smile. "Ah…" she had responded sagely. "So you want to…" she left the rest unsaid, waiting for him to fill in the missing words.

The kit blushed. "I know we're still kinda young, but I want to start a proper courtship with her."

A chuckle escaped her lips.

The fox frowned up at her. "You're laughing at me!" he accused heatedly.

Kagome smiled down on him. "I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing with you." she said lightheartedly as she nodded politely to an old man who happened to be passing by.

"But I wasn't laughing!" the kit protested vehemently.

"Then I was laughing for you?" she asked, amusement clear in her voice. The kit frowned, but she could tell he was not genuinely upset. She smiled at him. "Don't mind me Shippou. I'm not making fun of you; I think what you're doing is really sweet." She had looked away from him then to stare off into the distance. "Rin likes you a lot, you know?"

The kit's eyes had brightened with hope. "She does? Really?!"

She looked back down on him. "Of course she does! Who wouldn't love you?!" She asked as she ruffled his fluffy red hair.

"Hey!" he complained halfheartedly, pulling away from her offending hand. He brushed his hair back into some semblance of order before he became serious once more. "Inuyasha usually stays in the woods between this village and Kikyou's, so I'll probably just start camping out with him."

Kagome nodded absently. This was news to her but she refrained from saying so, as it did not seem to be of any particular importance. Thinking about it now, she didn't know why she had assumed that Inuyasha stayed with Kikyou. These were different times, and such things would be seen as it improper.

"I'll have to there with you guys, but after that…" Shippou was saying.

"Oh right… we'd better get back to then." She answered vacantly, her mind having barely resurfaced from wherever it had been.

She had known the two of them liked each other, but in their own way they each had confirmed that their affection was more than simple friendship. She was happy for them, she really was, but that selfish little feeling had chosen to rear its ugly head once again. What was she going to do with herself? She had tried to tell herself that simply being happy for her friends was good enough; that sharing in their happiness, would be her happiness, but unfortunately it didn't quite work out that way. She hadn't initially realized it, but vicarious joy seemed to bring an unwelcome side affect along with it.

'_And thus the crushing loneliness.'_ she sighed miserably. Besides herself, everyone around her had found their special someone. Everyone except…

"Umm, Lady Kagome I think it's time to get out now."

The miko started at the sudden interruption of her trip to the land of self pity. She looked up just in time to see the barrier flicker before dying out completely. With its absence, the now darkened sky loomed above them, the only real illumination being a small crescent moon.

"Right." she said vacantly, her eyes still fixed on the sky. After a moment, she seemed to snap out of it, and without another word the miko exited the pool and began to dry off. Rin silently followed suit. She could tell that her mentor had something on her mind as she was never usually this quiet. But, if Rin had learned anything from years of traveling with Lord Sesshoumaru, it was when to leave someone to their thoughts.

And so the two females finished drying off in silence before each donned a plain white kimono which served as their sleeping attire. Rin collected her own bathing supplies while Kagome did the same. Lastly, the miko settled her bow and arrows in their proper places, before the three began the short trip back. Ah-Un was more than capable of carrying them both, but Kagome seemed to prefer walking this evening.

Unhappy with her most recent train of thought, Kagome forced herself not to think at all. It worked out quite well at first, the peaceful blankness serving as a temporary protection against the melancholy that flowed through her heart. As most quick fixes tended to be however, this course of action turned out to be quite erroneous, as such a state caused her instincts to completely bypass her brain.

As soon as she felt the powerful brush of youki, her bow was already in her hands, an arrow notched and ready. She whipped around in the space of a heartbeat, her hair barely having a chance to settle against her back before the arrow began to glow.

"I did not realize my presence here was no longer welcome." came the even voice of Sesshoumaru.

Kagome's eyes rounded with horror. "Oh!" she cried as she began to lower her weapon. "I'm so sorry! I didn't realize it was you!"

"Hn." he breathed dryly. He watched as she replaced the items in their previous positions. Though he made no move to show it, he had been rather impressed with her display of speed and power. Only the centuries of self-imposed stoicism had kept his eyes from widening in surprise when he found himself staring down the business end of a brightly glowing arrow.

"Good evening Lord Sesshoumaru." said Rin, her voice unknowingly drawing them both back to the present.

"Rin." he greeted simply, his head inclining slightly.

The girl gave him a bright smile. "How was your day?"

Recalling that much of his day had been spent thinking about the miko, he hesitated to answer. "It was… productive?" he finally managed. Though it was a statement, it sounded more like a question as the demon lord seemed uncharacteristically doubtful.

Rin looked between them and smiled again. At that moment, the girl seemed to realize something that neither of the adults did and her eyes took on a far away look. Frowning slightly, Kagome was just about to question her, when the girl began to speak again.

"Well," she began, the bright smile still plastered to her lips, "I guess I'd better be heading inside. I'm terribly sleepy all of a sudden." She stretched exaggeratedly, covering her mouth as she yawned. "Goodnight Lord Sesshoumaru, Lady Kagome." And without waiting for an answer, the girl turned away, grabbing Ah-Un's reins as she headed toward the hut which Kagome hadn't realized until now was just a few yards away.

"What was that all about?" Kagome asked suspiciously, the question being posed more to herself than anyone else.

Sesshoumaru simply narrowed his eyes. He had learned that Rin was far more perceptive than he would like to believe. Had he given something away when he'd answered her question?

'No matter.' he decided after a moment, the miko did not seem to notice. It was bad enough he had devoted so much of his thoughts to her, but it would certainly not do for her to know of it. Drawing his attention again, the woman shifted, before turning toward the hut.

"What brings you here again?" she asked without turning back.

Such a gesture should have been offensive to him, but strangely her lack of deference stirred no anger within him. How… odd. He quickly made his way to her side, and the two walked leisurely back toward the hut finally stopping just outside the straw panel that served as its door. It was when she turned and gave him an expectant look that he recalled that she'd asked him a question.

"I wish to know of Rin's progress." he said, deciding the answer was true enough. Really, he was not entirely certain why he had returned to the village again. Perhaps he was developing a habit? Absently, he wondered what, if anything, he should do about this newest development. He could foresee no particular harm in it, but it probably was not a good idea to allow such a thing to continue. He would give it further thought at a later time, he decided.

"Well today was only our first day," said the miko regaining his attention. "She's actually pretty powerful, but her archery… it'll get better in time."

"Hn."

"She um… she had a bit of an accident today. I think she's still not used to wearing shoes."

The daiyoukai resisted the urge to frown. The girl did not seem injured when he saw her a few moments ago. "Accident?" he asked evenly.

"She tripped and skinned her left leg."

He nodded his understanding, noticing from the corner of his eyes that the miko was watching him intently, likely hoping to gage his response.

When he didn't answer, Kagome gave an unconscious sigh of relief. "I'll umm… I'll be right back. I need to put this stuff inside. Still he said nothing, so Kagome went into the hut to unload her bathing supplies and weapons. Rin was already lying on her futon and the sound of heavy breathing could be heard with each rise and fall of her flat little tummy.

Kagome shot her a suspicious look, but decided to let her be. She was pretty sure the girl had not fallen asleep so quickly but saw no reason to expose her ruse. She quietly turned and exited the hut. She was only mildly surprised to see that Sesshoumaru was now seated on the left side of the door while Ah-Un was lounging on the right. The demon lord was staring off into the distance, and made no move to acknowledge her as she lowered herself to the ground. Kagome discreetly adjusted her kimono as she leaned slightly against the dragon's back.

He was not observing her directly but the daiyoukai was well aware of her movements. Oddly, he hadn't noticed until now, but the miko seemed unusually comfortable to be in his presence in what was very likely her sleeping garments. Such things were not common among those who were not… close, but then again she at one point wore clothing which was markedly less modest than this. He shrugged lightly.

The miko looked around her. The village was always so quiet at night. It seemed as if the whole world were already sleeping.

"I checked Rin's leg again just before we went to take our bath," the miko began airily, almost as if she were talking to herself. "And you know what…?" she turned toward him then, a shallow frown marring her brow. "It was almost completely healed."

He looked at her then, their eyes meeting across the small space that separated them. "How?" came his simple inquiry.

"I was wondering the same thing myself. There's no way the wound should have healed that fast." she paused and looked away from him, her features furrowed in thought. Suddenly she looked toward him again. Lifting herself from the dragon, she leaned toward him as if to tell him as secret. "I think she and Shippou are in love." she said quietly.

The demon lord felt his brows draw together ever so slightly, but before he could say anything the miko continued. "Do you know what Kaede told me before she died?" her eyes shifted back and forth and she seemed to consider whether or not she should continue. "When she was young, she had been in love with a demon." she told him after a long pause.

An elegant brow rose slightly. This information was unexpected, but why was the miko telling him such things?

"Before she got sick, Kaede had been uncommonly healthy; strong too, now that I think about it. She told me that a powerful bond can be created between demons and humans if they can overcome their prejudice. I didn't really give it much thought at the time, but I think I understand what she meant now."

It was as if she had forgotten he was there, and was simply allowing her thoughts to flow from her lips. "His name was Toshiro… and he loved her very much. So much that…"

She looked at him then, her eyes wide with apparent realization. "If they had mated, Kaede would still be alive. I think… I think that when a demon falls in love with a human, the demon can share his or her powers with the human. That has to be what she meant when she said that she would have lived even longer had Toshiro not died first. And… that's why Rin's leg healed so quickly! It all makes sense now."

The demon lord's eyes widened marginally.

'_My wish…'_


	24. Long Enough

Remnants of the Spider

Long Enough

* * *

_'My wish…'_

A soft breeze brushed against him sending several strands of silver tresses dancing at his side. The demon lord blinked lazily before looking into the night sky. A memory flooded his mind.

_"A shooting star, quick, make a wish!"_

"Why?"

"In my… where I'm from, the first person to see a shooting star has to make a wish on it. Now quick, make a wish!"

A hint of a smile tickled the corner of his lips. He did not make a wish that night but several nights later. It was ridiculous, he knew, but with the idea that there was no harm in it, he had done so anyway. There was something he wanted, something he could not procure under his own power.

_'Rin…'_

She was… important to him, but mortality was a cruel thing to those under its hold. In fact, if he was honest with himself, part of the reason he had brought the girl to this village, was because he had wanted to distance himself from her. As she was growing older, he knew that age, or possibly illness would eventually take her away from this world and he did not wish to bear witness to such a thing.

A quiet sigh passed through his lips. However, his success in this endeavor was at best limited, especially if one measured it by the frequency in which he called on this village as of late.

But now perhaps, his abnormally halfhearted efforts were unnecessary?

He, Sesshoumaru, feared nothing, but in this moment he was almost afraid to hope, to take the miko's words as truth and believe that his wish, as unattainable as it had seemed at the time, just might be coming true.

His wish had been for Rin. He had wished that the bounds of mortality could loosen their hold on her; that she could continue to live beyond the limits of her humanity so that he would never have to loose her again. Was it truly possible that through the kit his wish could become reality?

"It's strange, you know…" the miko was saying, drawing a portion of his attention again.

"I had never realized it before, but now I can sorta understand why I didn't. According to Kaede, once the demon dies, the bond is broken and the human… I guess the human becomes normal again. I haven't seen very many mixed couples, and on top of that, all of the ones I know of…" she trailed off to stare aimlessly off into the distance.

She recalled Shiori, the bat hanyou, who's father was a demon. He had been killed off by his own father, a direct result of his decision to mate a human. Then there was Jinenji, the kind and gentle horse hanyou, who's demon father had also died. Now that she thought about it, Jinenji's mother appeared to be uncommonly old as well. Not only that, but she seemed unusually healthy, and mobile for someone of her advanced age. Could it be residual effects of the bond she had shared with her mate?

"I wonder…" she began, her voice barely above a whisper, "I wonder what would have happened if their mates had lived."

"Izayoi…"

The name slipped from Sesshoumaru's lips before he had a chance to prevent it. Their eyes met then, and for a long moment the miko and the demon lord held one another's gaze. Shimmering rays of moonlight spilled through thin clouds high above while fireflies drifted soundlessly around them. Staring into his eyes like this was strangely surreal, Kagome realized absently. She felt almost as if she was dreaming. Though his expression was characteristically blank, there was something in his eyes; something she could not identify, but it was definitely there.

She felt slightly mesmerized by the look he was giving her, and even if she wanted to, the miko could not look away. Suddenly a quiet grunt met her ears and the spell was broken. A slight breeze caused Ah-Un to shift beside her, apparently attempting to borrow some of her body heat. Finally looking away, Kagome convulsively stroked his mane. She shook her head slightly to loosen the last tendrils of the mild trance in which she had been captured.

"Inuyasha's mother?" she asked when she recalled the last thing he had said.

Sesshoumaru continued to regard her intently, and for a moment he could not recall what they had been discussing. When he finally did, he looked away to gaze sightlessly into the distance.

"Yes." he finally responded. "She possessed such abilities. I never detected the scent of illness on her, and on the rare instances when she was injured, her recovery was unusually swift for a human. Like yourself, I did not make the connection until now. I had believed her abilities to be a result of her spiritual powers."

"Spiritual powers…?" she began but immediately faltered.

She had never met Inuyasha's real mother, but she had met the Un-mother Sesshoumaru and Jaken had used to deceive Inuyasha. The Un-mother had created an illusion to help them escape. Kagome furrowed her brows thoughtfully. At the time things have been so hectic and she never really thought about it.

She shot Sesshoumaru what she thought was a covert glance as she recalled the sneaky trick he had pulled on his brother. At the time she had been infuriated that he would do something so mean, but now for reasons she could not begin to fathom, she just couldn't summon that same resentment. Time, she supposed had a way of changing one's perspective on things. That incident seemed like a lifetime ago now.

The demon Lord had seen her look at him before quickly looking away. Although a part of him did not wish to acknowledge it, he was reasonably certain he knew what the girl was thinking. She was likely recalling the incident went Jaken had somehow convinced him to employ that wretched Un-mother to impersonate the hanyou's late mother. He had known such a stunt was beneath him, but his desire to obtain his father's fang had coaxed him to allow it.

The daiyoukai resisted the urge to sigh. If he recalled correctly, the miko had been almost more angry with him over the incident than Inuyasha himself. He glanced at her and saw that she was idly combing her fingers through Ah-Un's hair.

He was surprised to discover that the thought of her disapproval troubled him now. It was very faint, but he could not ignore the whispering knowledge that he would be displeased if she was to become angry with him. It was strange, the woman's opinion had never been of any consequence before. When had that changed?

Without warning, the memory of her words to Inuyasha echoed through his mind again.

After everything that had transpired between them, the woman had chosen to label him as her friend. Perhaps that was why he did not wish for her displeasure of him. He had tolerated… no he had willingly allowed her to befriend him, but had he also unknowingly accepted her in the same way? Did he consider this human female to be his… friend? It was an entirely foreign concept to him and while he did not particularly enjoy the idea, he could find no genuine fault in it either. Human that she was, Kagome was not an unpleasant creature.

The sudden intake of air drew his attention and he looked over to see the miko yawning quietly behind her small hand. She carefully stretched the muscles of her back before allowing herself to relax against the dragon's side.

"You know," she said abruptly, "I don't think they even realize what's happening between them."

She looked at him then, her eyes heavily lidded and slightly glazed.

Though his expression suggested mild boredom, Kagome was left with the impression that he did not know what she was talking about. A lazy smile spread across her face.

"Rin and Shippou I mean."

"Hn." he murmured with a slight nod.

"It's all very interesting." Her smile widened slightly and she gradually closed her eyes. "They make an adorable couple. I think they'll be really happy together." Her voice was becoming quiet, as if she were talking only to herself.

"You should get some rest." the demon lord told her after a short pause.

"I know." she breathed quietly, but made no move to open her eyes. "But I'm not ready to go inside yet. Will you…" she yawned again, "will you stay with me… for just a little while longer?"

He looked at her again. Her diminutive form was bathed in soft moonlight, making her skin appeared to glow. A number of dark tresses rested against her cheek contrasting starkly with her near luminous complexion. The dark strands appeared extremely soft and lavishly silky as they reflected the gentle radiance of the moon. For the briefest of moments he wanted to touch them. He wanted to brush the errant locks away from her face and discover if they were truly as soft as they looked.

_'How odd.'_ he thought distantly as he continued to stare down on her.

He was not sure how much time slipped by before he realized that the miko had fallen asleep. He could detect it in the decreased rate of her heartbeat, and the heavy even draws of breath that passed through her slightly parted lips.

Idly, he wondered if he should wake her. He did not wish to disturb her, but he also could not leave her to sleep outdoors.

_'Perhaps…'_ his mind trailed off as he considered his only acceptable option. After a moment or two he managed to push his apprehension aside and rose to his feet. He quietly crossed the short distance that had separated them before slowly kneeling to the ground. A bit of indecision coursed through him again, but this time he was able to ignore it. He reached forward, carefully tucking his hands beneath her before gently lifting her in his arms. His movements carefully measured, the demon lord rose to his full height. The woman's head lolled to the side coming to rest against his armor plated chest while her legs draped listlessly over his arm. She felt smaller than she looked, more fragile. Illogically, he became concerned that she would fall and he instinctively tightened his hold on her.

Rin, he realized vacantly, was the only other creature he had ever held this way. At that time he had had only one arm in which to carry her. Although he did not need two arms to support the slight weight of the miko, it made things easier to have them both.

Shifting her slightly, he pushed the straw panel door aside before entering the meek little hut. He carried her the short distance to the sleeping pallet which lay next to Rin. Kneeling, he cautiously lowered her to the futon. Though her eyes remained closed, she immediately reached out as if attempting to locate something. When her hand brushed Rin's left shoulder, she seemed to relax and a quiet sigh passed through her lips.

The demon lord took it all in with a sort of detached fascination, his own behavior surprising to him.

As he looked down on the sleeping forms of the miko and his ward, an odd combination of emotions coursed through him. Being with the two of them like this was both pleasant, and discomforting at the same time. It seemed almost… intimate, which was… well, he couldn't decide what to make of it. Only moments ago he had questioned the possibility that he reciprocated the friendship she so willingly offered, but what he was feeling now bordered on the edge of something deeper; something he was unwilling to put a name to at this moment.

The sensation was unfamiliar and extremely perplexing to say the very least. He felt as if he had come to a fork in the road, and needed to choose his next course carefully. Something was changing he realized, and though it was entirely uncharted territory, he had no real desire to turn back. Was change really such a bad thing? A large part of him suggested it should be, and yet...

His eye slowly drifted closed and his mind flooded with memories of the miko who slept so innocently, so trustingly within arms reach of him. From the moment he first set eyes on her, to the day she called him friend; it all flashed through his mind in what seemed like the space of a breath. Over the years she had threatened him, intrigued him fought against him and along side him; she had saved his life and even defended his honor. He opened his eyes and saw a faint curve on the miko's lips. She almost appeared to be smiling.

_'Perhaps,'_ he concluded tentatively, _'…perhaps it is not so bad.' _

After a moment, he rose to his feet and turned to leave. His departure did not go unnoticed and a small smile formed on girlish lips as the straw door fell into place behind him.

* * *

"It's looking a lot better now, but you still need to change the bandages at least once a day alright?"

"Yes. Thank you Kagome-sama." a middle aged man bowed to the miko before hobbling off on his gradually recovering leg. Kagome watched him enter his hut before gathering her small satchel and her large pail. She had gone to the stream to get some water when the man had hailed her requesting assistance. Since the incident with Rin, she learned to carry her first aid kit with her just in case. The man's injury was still pretty extensive, but at least the infection seemed to have cleared up, she thought with a sense of satisfaction.

The miko sighed quietly as she lifted the heavy pail and headed back to the hut. Shippou didn't have any lessons today, so he had come to visit with Rin. They had gone to the outskirts of the village to goof off taking Ah-Un with them and leaving her to start dinner.

As the hut came into view, a faint memory slipped into her mind, and for probably the hundredth time today she found herself fighting off a heavy blush.

_'He touched me! He actually touched me with his own bare hands!' _The thought caused a shiver to race down her spine, but she couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or… something else.

When she woke up this morning she had not realized anything unusual had taken place. It wasn't until she saw the ridiculously bright smile plastered to Rin's face that she realize something wasn't quite right.

"Good morning." She had greeted dubiously.

"Good morning Lady Kagome!" The girl had beamed excitedly, and Kagome had narrowed her eyes. Rin was very likely the happiest person she had ever met, but there was something terribly off about that huge smile and the knowing look in her eyes. Before she could question her, Rin asked, "When did you come in last night?"

Kagome frowned at the unexpected query. "I--" she stared blankly off into the distance as she attempted to recall the night before. Rin had watched with barely restrained glee as her mentor's eyes widened with realization.

"I don't remember coming in last night. I think… I think I must've fallen asleep outside, how did I…?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru brought you in!!" The words practically exploded from the girl's lips, and if it was possible, her smile grew even larger.

Kagome had been shocked into silence while Rin leapt to her feet to engage in what may have been a charming song and dance routine. The young miko however, took little note of it as she attempted to fathom what the girl had just revealed.

_'How embarrassing!!!' _she thought mildly panicked. _'I hope I wasn't snoring!_'

She placed a hand on each of her cheeks attempting to cool her heated skin. "Ugh!!! He told me to come inside, but I didn't listen!"

Rin seemed to be completely oblivious to the fact that her poor Lady Kagome was on the brink of a nervous breakdown. 'I can't believe he did that, why would he do that?!'

She never would have imagined the ever stoic, pristine, untouchable Sesshoumaru doing something like that, especially not for her; but now a horrifyingly vivid image of her limp form in his arms was super glued to her mind. Why didn't he just wake her up?

_'What was he thinking to do something like that?'_ she wondered as she barely avoided tripping over a large irresponsibly placed rock. A bit of water splashed from her pail to land on her hakama, and she barely suppressed a sigh. This was all Sesshoumaru's fault! She couldn't seem to go ten minutes without wondering why he had done what he did.

Maybe she was making too big a deal out of it. It was not unknown for her to overreact after all. Maybe she should just stop thinking about it. It wasn't really that big of a deal anyway, right? All he had done was pick her up, _'With his own bare hands…' _her mind supplied helpfully, just in case she had forgotten in the last few minutes. Her cheeks flooded with color again, but she ignored it in favor of completing her train of thought.

All he had done was pick her up and brought her inside the hut. They were friends. Friends did that sort of thing for one another, didn't they? Sure they did, she thought while trying to ignore the trace of uncertainty in the back of her mind.

This conclusion didn't seem to explain everything, but it would do for now she decided with mild satisfaction.

Before she could make it to her hut, she felt a sudden wind against her back and she immediately turned to see what was going on. A small cyclone appeared before her, and she used her free hand to partially shield her face and prevent debris from flying into her eyes. The winds died down quickly revealing a dark-haired wolf youki.

"Kouga?! W-what are you doing here?!"

Her words were met with a toothy grin before she found herself wrapped in a pair of powerful arms.

"Hiya Kagome, long time no see." the wolf demon muttered into her hair."

"Umm, yeah," she agreed as she tentatively returned his embrace.

He pulled away and looked down on her and a genuine smile found her lips. It had been a little over a year since they had seen him. She hadn't realized it until just now, but she had really missed the wolf.

Kagome looked just as beautiful as he remembered, and the wolf prince felt a mild twinge of regret in his heart. Time changed a lot of things, but seeing her again brought back a lot of memories. A half smile formed on his lips. He wanted to pull her to him again, but refrained from doing so.

"I can't stay long." he told her after a moment. "Is there some place we can talk?"

The miko felt her eyes widen, and an interesting combination of uncertainty and anticipation coursed through her. "Umm, sure" she said quietly. She turned away and he followed her the short distance to her hut.

* * *

Though he really needed to get back to his territory, Kouga could not pass up the opportunity to catch up with his old friend and one-time love interest. And so, after about twenty minutes the miko and the wolf had exchanged summaries of the past year of their lives. News of Kagome's victory over Naraku had spread far and wide and the wolf demon tribe had caught wind of it a few weeks ago.

He had expressed his regret over not being there, but the goings on in his own territory had kept him quite busy. He had spent the last year or so securing new territory in the northeast, and defending his lands against potential usurpers.

Pulling back her long sleeve, Kagome began to stir her rice with a long wooden spoon. Kouga watched with detached interest, his mind milling over old decisions and new regrets.

After a moment he gave himself a slight shake. He didn't come here to pine.

"Anyway," he said suddenly, "I came here to warn you."

Kagome faltered in her movements before she turned her full attention to him. "Warn me? About what?" she did not like the way this sounded and the serious look on his face only added to her uncertainty.

"I don't know how true they are, but some really bad rumors have begun to circulate."

"What kind of rumors?" she asked as she placed the spoon across the pail sitting next to her.

The wolf could detect her concern in both her scent and the way she was looking at him. He didn't want to alarm her needlessly, but rumors like the ones he had been hearing held too much potential danger to be ignored.

"Naraku's gone," he began carefully, "but I've been hearing that he left something or rather someone behind. A demon, I think."

Kagome gasped quietly. This was definitely not good. "Y-you mean like another incarnation?"

"Maybe." he agreed as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Wanting to gage her response the wolf watched her intently from the corners of his eyes. Her shoulders had slumped and there was a faint crease in her brows. Her eyes had taken on a far away look, and apprehension tainted her scent. He felt his heart clench again knowing the next part of what he had to say was only going to make her feel worse, but he knew he had to tell her.

"There's more…" he added quietly, and the miko just nodded and waited for him to continue. "Umm, according to the rumors, whoever this demon is… they umm… they're out for revenge."

Kouga knew he didn't need to say any more for her to understand specifically who the demon would want revenge against.

"I see…" she said after a moment. This was bad, she decided after a moment. Definitely, definitely bad. Her lips twisted wryly.

"They're just rumors." Kouga finally spoke up. "None of my tribesmen have actually seen this supposed demon, so who's to say it really exists?"

"That's true, I guess."

"And besides, the Shikon jewel is gone now, so even if there is another demon, it shouldn't take much to get rid of it."

That was true too. If something came after her, it shouldn't be too hard to defeat. She was a powerful miko with excellent archery skills (if she did say so herself) this demon shouldn't be a problem for her.

"You're right." she said with a small smile. "If there is another demon, it shouldn't be too much of a problem."

He gave a quick nod. " I'll have my tribesmen look into it. If someone's after you, they'll have to go through me first." he declared, enjoying the way she smiled at his words.

"Well," he said after few moments. "I really need to get back. Can't leave Ayame alone for too long before she starts freaking out."

"Ayame?"

Kouga's eyes widened slightly. "Did I forget to mention that I took Ayame as my mate?" he asked with a sheepish smile.

Kagome raised a single brow. "Yeah, you did as I think I would remember something like that."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Hehe, well I guess it must have slipped my mind. I took Ayame as my mate about six months ago. The girl was more persistent than I thought she'd be. Anyway she's… I'm going to be a dad in a few months so I can't leave her alone too long."

The miko's eyes widened in surprise. "Wow. I-I had no idea." she said, absently wondering why she felt a little jealous. Well, maybe not jealous, but… well, something…

"Umm… congratulations." she choked out.

"Thanks." he said, completely oblivious to her mild inner turmoil.

The sizzling of rice met Kagome's ears and her attention was drawn back to the almost forgotten cooking pot. "Oh!" she cried as she carefully removed it from the fire with a heavy triple folded piece of cloth. Once she was satisfied that it had not burned she turned her attention back to the wolf again. He was now standing near the door.

The miko rose to her feet. "I'll umm, I'll walk you out.

He nodded his agreement and Kagome made her way to his side. He pushed the straw panel door aside, and the pair of them walked out into the softly fading sunlight.

_'The kid's will be back soon.'_ Kagome thought distractedly.

She was caught off guard when the wolf embraced her again. "It was great seeing you." he said quietly.

"Yeah," she agreed as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "It was good to see you too."

Kouga held on for just a little longer than what Kagome felt was necessary before he released her and stepped away. "I'll visit again as soon as I can, okay?"

"I'd like that." she said as she smiled up at him.

He returned her smile before turning away. He jogged a short distance before his demonic winds swept around him obscuring his form from her eyes. A second or two later he was gone. For a moment longer she stared at the spot where he had been before turning to go back into the hut. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw Sesshoumaru standing a few yards away. Her heart skipped half a dozen beats as she saw the intense look he was giving her.

A heavy silence passed between them, and for the life of her, Kagome could not understand why she felt so uneasy.

"H-hi." she finally managed. "Umm… h-how long have you been standing there?"

A single brow rose at her question.

"Long enough."


	25. Problems in the North

Remnants of the Spider

Problems in the North

* * *

Heavy silence filled the space between them, and the miko stared into his eyes over a chasm she could not see, but feel. He appeared characteristically stoic but Kagome had a powerful inkling that something was wrong. Something in his eyes, the set of his shoulders and the faint flare of his youki spoke volumes of his displeasure but she could not understand what had angered him.

"Sesshoumaru?" she began apprehensively.

"Where is Rin?" He cut her off.

Her brows drew together at his clipped tone, and she just barely resisted the urge to shrink away in discomfort.

"S-she and Shippou are at the edge of the village. Ah-Un is watching over them, but they should be back any minute now."

Another long uneasy silence passed, before he reached into the folds of his haori and produced a medium sized package. With a careless flick of his wrist, the package flew from his fingers. Kagome barely caught it before looking to him again, her eyes rounded in surprise.

"You will see that she gets it." he intoned sternly and without another word, he spun and began to walk away.

An odd jolt of panic shot through her, and Kagome quickly ran forward to stop him. Before she could think better of it, she reached forward and grabbed a billowing sleeve of his silken overcoat.

"Sesshoumaru…?" She asked looking up at him with concerned brown eyes. He had not behaved this coldly toward her in a long time and it was extremely discomforting that he was doing so now. Had she done something wrong?

"What's wrong?" she stared up at him with large beseeching eyes, and though he had initially thought to snatch away from her, something about the way she looked at him mitigated his resolve to do so. He glared at her instead.

Kagome watched with growing trepidation as his golden eyes narrowed slightly.

"Woman, you will release this Sesshoumaru at once."

The unexpected order stole a gasp from her lips and deepened her frown but the miko made no move to follow his order. "Are you… are you angry with me?"

He did not answer, and without intending to do so, he shot a glance to the place he had last seen the wolf demon. A heavy sigh passed through the miko's lips then, and she released his clothing, taking a step back as if to get a better look at him. The furrow softened from her brow and understanding seemed to shine through in her eyes.

"Oh right." she said thoughtfully her voice quiet even to him. "You don't like Kouga do you?"

_'Because of what happened to Rin…'_ she added mentally.

She pushed the unpleasant memory away before reattaching her hand to his oversized sleeve.

The demon lord looked down at the small pale appendage as it grasped his clothing but avoided touching him directly. It was as if she was trying to connect with him without being too forward, as if words alone were not enough to convey whatever it was she wished to say.

"Well, he's gone now," she said quietly. "there is no need to be upset, he just came to…"

"How do you know of the Wolf Prince?" he asked, his tone was tranquil yet strangely intense at the same time.

Ignoring the rudeness of his interruption, Kagome pursed her lips slightly as she considered her answer.

"He was…" she trailed off uncertainly "an ally?" she said furrowing her brow at her answer and noting how it did not seem to fit. "…And a friend." she added almost as an afterthought. "He used to have a bit of a crush on me." she continued, realizing that it was a gross understatement.

"But…" she sighed a little wearily realizing that yet another of her friends had found someone special and moved on with their life. "He's mated now…"

Her eyes took on a glassy look, and oppressive silence surrounded them again. Finally she seemed to shake herself awake, and her eyes refocused on him. "Anyway, he just came to umm… bring me… a message." she said a little too carefully.

Sesshoumaru gave her an appraising look. He had not come within hearing range until she and the wolf were exiting the hut, and therefore was unaware of what they had discussed until that point. He had landed just in time to see the wolf wrap her in his arms.

Kagome stared up at him, and was not sure if she only imagined that a faint crease in his brow had eased ever so slightly.

"What message?" He asked startling her a bit.

The nervous jolt in her muscles did not go unnoticed, and if possible Sesshoumaru's perusal became even more intense. The miko looked away. She didn't want to lie to him, but she did not want to tell the truth either. If he suspected that there was a demon after her, he might take Rin from her. In their own way, everyone she cared for had already gone off and left her alone, she couldn't bear the thought of losing Rin too.

"I don't want to talk about it." she finally managed.

"But you will." he stated flatly.

Her attention focused on him again, and she stared up into his eyes. "Why?" was her simple response and she could have sworn his lips had thinned in disapproval.

"It's my problem…" she began, but then amended, "Actually, there might not even BE a problem, so let's just drop it okay?"

"Tell me." he stated as if she had not spoken.

She frowned slightly, and then studied his impassive features as if attempting to decide his worth of the information she was asked to impart.

"I--" she began, but the slight narrowing of his eyes brought her up short. She sighed. "He said that there have been some rumors around his territory. Naraku may have left another demon behind."

The demon lord continued to pin her with that unwavering golden gaze, and Kagome barely resisted the urge to squirm under his tenacious regard. She almost felt as if he could see right through her, as if she was giving something away without even realizing it.

"What are you not telling me?" he asked abruptly.

Kagome started again. How the heck did he do that? How did he seem to know what she was thinking? Suddenly uncomfortable with his proximity, the miko convulsively took a step away from him. The demon lord recovered it immediately and the faint frown on his brow deepened noticeably.

"My patience grows thin, miko."

She was no longer holding his gaze, but staring blankly at the small patch of dirt which lay between them. As if to calm herself, the miko drew a deep shaky breath before passing it through slightly parted lips. "According to the rumors," she began before she could stop herself. "according to the rumors, this supposed demon… is out for revenge."

Sesshoumaru remained silent, and Kagome dared to look up at him. "You don't… you don't need to worry about Rin. I would never let anything happen to her. If there is a demon after me, I won't let it hurt her."

Her eyes were soft and shimmering, the golden hues of the setting sun making them appear even warmer than usual. She was subconsciously clenching and unclenching her fingers on the package he had given her, and there had been a pleading, almost desperate note to her voice which the inu lord both liked and disliked.

"Please don't take her away from me okay? I promise I won't let anything happen to her. If it comes down to it, I'll protect her with my life. You know that… don't you?"

Kagome's words caused Sesshoumaru's mind to flood with memory. He blinked slowly, the image of her frail and broken body, becoming gradually clearer in his mind's eye. Naraku was dead, and she lay dying on the ground; he could see it almost as if it was happening all over again. Almost as if moving through water, he could see the huntress and his brother running to her, but it was useless. She would draw her final breath before they even reached her.

Her eyes had been mostly closed and there had been blood at the corner of her lips. Her hair had been disheveled, and her clothing tattered and stained as her very life spilled from the wound in her chest.

There had been so much blood…

Strange… the memory was more disturbing to him now than it had been before.

"Sesshoumaru?" she asked again, her eyes searching his own. "You do know that, don't you?"

"I… witnessed your sacrifice." he finally told her, and he could hear a light gasp escape her lips.

He heard her swallow before giving a curt nod. "So you understand then." she said and he could tell she was uncomfortable now.

So was he.

Something was prodding at him and making him feel unusually anxious. His nerves were almost twitching beneath his skin, and his palms itched with the desire to do… something, though what he could not say. He understood that the miko's words were true, and he realized that she was attempting to set his mind at ease, but it did not seem to have the desired affect.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much though," she said unexpectedly, attempting to dispel the tension, "As far as we know, it's just a rumor anyway. Can't really solve a problem that's not proven to exist, right?"

He had given her similar counsel, but it almost seemed not to apply now. The words did very little to still his restless nerves. He could not think of how to answer her.

Before anything further could be exchanged, the miko's attention was drawn by a faint brush of youki and she instantly turned away to look into the sky.

He allowed his eyes to follow her line of sight to discover the small dark green speckle which was rapidly approaching their location.

_'Ah-Un…' _

Kagome turned back to him. "Their back!" she told him, her voice quiet and faintly urgent. "Please don't tell them what we were talking about. I don't want Rin to worry, and Shippou will only tell Inuyasha; and who knows what he'll do."

Recalling the hanyou's overly protective tendencies, Sesshoumaru could understand why she would not wish for such an ambiguous report to reach the boy's ears. Even though he was now betrothed to another, the hanyou remained extremely protective, and even somewhat possessive toward this miko.

"You won't say anything, will you?" Kagome asked, drawing his attention back to her.

"The information is yours to disclose as you see fit, miko. It is not my place to deprive you of that."

Kagome gave him another quick nod. "Thank you." she said as she stepped away from him to greet the children and Ah-Un who had just landed several yards away.

He listened somewhat absently as she instructed his ward and the kit that it was time to prepare for the evening meal. They readily agreed, and she began to escort them back to the hut. He saw her hand the package he had brought to Rin as the trio made their approach.

"Good evening Lord Sesshoumaru." his ward greeted, a soft smile on her lips.

"Rin," he greeted in return, "I trust that your day was satisfactory?"

She subconsciously she shot a glance to the kit who now stood nearly as tall as she. Her eyes sparkling with an unnamed, but apparently pleasing emotion she answered, "Yes my Lord."

He inclined his head in acknowledgement, to which she executed a respectful bow. His attention then turned to the kit who was looking at him a bit warily.

"G-good evening Lord Sesshoumaru." he said haltingly as he performed a similar bow.

Sesshoumaru inclined his head to the kit as well, and Shippou returned the gesture with a nervous smile before he and Rin scampered off into the small hut.

The miko remained outside with him. She was giving him a thoughtful look, but did not speak for a long while. Just as he thought to point out the fact that she was staring, she opened her mouth to speak.

"Would you… would you care to join us?"

"No." he replied automatically.

She had expected this response but still could not suppress the disappointment it invoked.

"Of course." she all but whispered.

"There are matters which require my attention." he amended softly, unsure why he sought to mollify her.

She smiled. "Maybe another time then." she said as she turned toward the hut. She took a single step toward it before pivoting to him again. "I'll see you later, I guess." and without waiting for an answer, she left him alone and went inside.

* * *

High on a billowing cloud of demonic energy, Sesshoumaru glided effortlessly through the ever darkening sky. He had left the miko's vilage a short time ago, and was now heading back to the west. His golden eyes remained focused straight ahead, his impassive features giving no indication of the mild turmoil of his mind.

Several things the miko had said to him continued to stand out in his mind, and he was still having difficulty sorting them all out.

_"…Naraku may have left another demon behind."_

It should not have been surprising to discover that the wretched excuse for a hanyou would leave something behind to exact revenge in the event of his failure. Still it did not please him to hear of it. Half-demon that he was, Naraku's power had been immense, and his ability to manipulate people and situations was unsurpassed by almost anyone Sesshoumaru had ever known. If he had left another demon behind, it is not likely he would have left one of inferior strength or ability. Who knows what powers he had imparted to it?

_"…according to the rumors, this supposed demon… is out for revenge." _

This information was unsavory as well, and not just for the reason the miko seemed to believe. Truly he did not wish for his ward to come to harm, but he knew that as long as she resided with the miko she would remain alive and safe. Kagome cared a great deal about Rin and he did not doubt for one moment her ability or will to protect the girl by any means necessary.

It was what she had said next that caused his feet to remain planted to the same spot long after she went into her hut.

_"Please don't take her away from me okay? I promise I won't let anything happen to her. If it comes down to it, I'll protect her with my life. You know that… don't you?"_

He believed her when she said that. Her words carried nothing but honesty, and he knew that even in the face of danger she would not waver from such an oath.

However, it was the memory that her words invoked which caused him to realize something that he had probably already known, and simply had not acknowledged before.

He… did not want her to die. Not ever again.

At first he had attempted to tell himself that he did not wish for her death to be on his hands as it would be his ward that she would die to protect. While this was a reasonably palatable explanation, he also realized that there was more to it than that. He could take Rin away from her if he so chose. He could bring her back to the west where he could protect her himself, and he would still not wish for Kagome to die.

The demon lord felt his lips turn downward in a thoughtful frown. Clearly, he did reciprocate the miko's friendship. It had not been a conscious decision, and he could not say that he was entirely pleased about his actions. Or was it lack of action? He wasn't sure. All he knew was that her safety mattered to him now.

_'So this is what it means to be a friend…'_ he thought distantly.

It was strange to find himself concerned over the wellbeing of another, not because there was some personal profit to be gained; but simply because it pleased him that she remain alive.

When he had arrived this afternoon, he had decided that he should reduce the frequency in which he called upon the miko's village, but now this was no longer an option. In fact, he soon began to consider posting some of his own guards about the borders.

It was something to consider. Rumors of the type the miko had disclosed were not ones to be taken lightly, and usually had some basis in reality. Perhaps he should have someone, or more specifically Jaken, look into it.

Yes, that was an acceptable course of action. The imp would be informed as soon as he arrived home.

* * *

A tightly clenched fist crashed down violently against a low wooden table. The sound of its impact resonated around the spacious assemble hall commanding the attention of every person in the room.

"This is completely unacceptable!" Lord Hiroshi growled, his pale green eyes flashing dangerously.

"How can this have happened without someone noticing?! Where the hell were my sentries while these… these brigands violated my home??!!" he all but roared as both hands curled into tight fist forcing sharp claws to bite into his skin.

A nervous panther demon, the captain of his guards was the first to speak.

"The guards had held their positions at their usual posts," he began, his voice carrying a confidence he did not feel at this moment. "but apparently some sort of cloaking spells were used until the brigands were close enough to employ a powerful misting solution which apparently induces sleep. Many of the sentries still have not regained consciousness."

Baring his sharp fangs, Lord Hiroshi allowed a fierce growl to tear from his throat.

"Where is my daughter?! If those filthy bastards have so much as laid a finger on her I will…"

"Lady Izanami is safe!" the youkai captain responded quickly. "She is still sleeping in her chambers. I have already posted additional guards outside her door, and deployed an additional squadron to track down the thieves."

Hiroshi breathed a small sigh of relief before turning his back to the panther demon. It was barely dawn, and he had been awakened from a restful sleep to deal with this foolishness. It was beyond unacceptable! He had taken the Northern reins from his father, Hiro-sama, a scant thirty years ago, and this was the last thing he needed! His only potential saving grace was that his sire and mother were away on an extended retreat. Hopefully, this entire mess would be sorted out before they returned.

Hiro-sama was a man who demanded perfection not only in himself but in others as well, most especially his eldest son.

The progeny of a powerful panther demon, and an immensely powerful priestess, Hiroshi had never been subjected to the prejudice most hanyou were forced to endure. His sire expected nothing less than excellence from him at all times. He would tolerate no excuses, and Hiroshi did not wish to prove his father's suspicion that he had turned over the reins prematurely.

With a sudden fluid motion, Lord Hiroshi rounded on his captain. "I want a full report within the hour. You will bring me a complete list of what was stolen together with any and all information regarding these thieves.

The hanyou then narrowed his eyes, and gave his captain a meaningful glare. "I want them found at once." he flexed his sharp claws, causing the other male to flinch ever so slightly.

"Heads are going to roll for this."


	26. Machinations of a Daiyoukai

Remnants of the Spider

Machinations of a Daiyoukai

* * *

A pair of booted feet walked almost soundlessly through the forest. Impassive features belied the turbulent thoughts of a powerful demon lord as he picked his way ever closer toward the miko's village. The daiyoukai could not seem to stay away from this place for more than a day as of late, and while he found himself mildly annoyed with his own actions he also was apparently unwilling to rectify them.

This whole friendship thing was so terribly new to him, but it seemed to be the driving force which compelled him to come back again and again. While he did wish to know of Rin's progress, he also knew that she was not the only female who drew him to this place.

_'Kagome…' _

She seemed to be consuming more and more of his thoughts these recent days, presumably an additional affect of this friendship. As far as humans went, he supposed there were far less desirable individuals to have connected to himself in such a way. Except, that trouble seemed to chase constantly at her heels. Even now she was in danger… possibly. The thought still brought on a sense of unease, but the feeling seemed to ebb the closer he came to the village. He could detect no malevolence in the area.

Jaken had not unearthed any useful information, but that did not mean there was no threat. What if there was more than one demon? What if the demon was immensely powerful? What if it was even now conspiring with other demons and constructing a plan to end the miko's life?

It was these thoughts which filled Sesshoumaru with unrest. They had not departed from his mind for more than a moment since his discussion with the miko last night. They practically thrummed through his veins, inciting him to return to her.

She had been somewhat determined not to speak with him in regards to this matter, so perhaps she had omitted additional information. The more he knew about this demon, or supposed demon, the better. It would be best to dispose of it quickly. Anyone who was connected to Naraku was an enemy and would be dealt with accordingly.

As the demon lord continued at his leisurely pace, a particular scent was brought to him on the breeze. He resisted the urge to sigh as a figure clad in red fire-rat robes came into view. His hanyou sibling was perched upon one of the prominent roots of the Sacred Tree, his back resting against its great trunk.

The boy's head was bowed, his long silver tresses casting a dark shadow over his eyes. His legs were crossed in front of him while his hands were hidden in the billowing sleeves of his haori. He appeared to be sleeping, but Sesshoumaru knew better. Without so much as a sidelong glance, the demon lord passed the hanyou by and continued on his chosen path. Just as he both dreaded and anticipated, the sound of the whelp's footfalls soon became audible behind him.

"Why the hell are you here again Sesshoumaru?"

Inuyasha was beside him now. His hands were still folded in his sleeves but from the corner of his eyes Sesshoumaru could see the hostile expression the boy was wearing.

"Is there a reason you seek to impose your wretched presence upon me, Inuyasha?"

The hanyou narrowed his eyes. "I asked you a question." he intoned through gritted teeth.

The demon lord continued to look straight ahead, not bothering to grace the hanyou with so much as a glance. "I owe you no explanation for my actions." was his lackadaisical response.

"Seems to me that you're avoiding the question. I've been patrolling this area for weeks now and your rotten stench has been around here more and more recently." the hanyou looked at his brother and sneered. "It's startin' to make me sick. Besides, this IS my forest. If nothing else, that gives me the right to know why you keep showing up around here."

Sesshoumaru paused in his steps but did not speak; instead he raised his head slightly to gaze off into the distance.

Inuyasha stared at him for a long time, annoyance and curiosity vying for the upper hand.

"Kagome says that the two of you are friends now," the hanyou finally spoke up, "but I don't believe…"

"You doubt the miko's words?" the demon interrupted smoothly.

Inuyasha's eyes bulged with disbelief. "So you… you're saying it's true?!" he asked incredulously.

The demon looked at him then, his mild amusement hidden behind a mask of stoicism. "I find her… interesting." was his cryptic response.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes again and moved until he was standing directly in front of his elder sibling. "Interesting? Since when the hell do you find humans interesting Sesshoumaru?!" he demanded tersely.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "I do not. Whenever did I indicate such a thing? "

"But you just said…"

"That I find HER interesting." he said as his expression again melted into that of bland indifference.

"Yeah, and she's human!" the hanyou pointed out loudly, barely managing the urge to draw his sword. After a moment, he shook his head slightly, reminding himself of his original point. "Look, I don't know why the hell you're finding Kagome so interesting all of a sudden, but I don't like you hanging around her!"

"Humph. And tell me Inuyasha, just what is it you are concerned about?" the demon lord asked, taking the opportunity to further agitate the whelp.

Inuyasha growled lightly at the smugly satisfied look on Sesshoumaru's face. "Kagome is my… my… friend," he bit out, the word leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. "I don't know what you think you're doing, but I'm not gonna let you hurt her!"

His tone saturated with tedium the demon replied, "Surely even one as simple as you would realize that if I intended to harm the miko, I would have done so by now."

A scowl formed on the hanyou's face. "Enough with the fucking insults already! That's not what I meant and you damn well know it! For whatever reason, you seem to get a kick out of pissing me off, and I know you're just using her to get to me!"

Sesshoumaru's amusement died with Inuyasha's words and a slight downward turn of lips appeared to mark his annoyance.

"Though your accusation hardly warrants a response, I will inform you that I have better things to do than concern myself with pathetic half-breeds such as yourself." He scoffed lightly. "Your overly inflated ego never ceases to astound me. Now move aside, you are in my way."

The hanyou continued to stare at him and again he managed to ignore his brother's usual insults. It was the demon's reaction to his accusation which stood out in his mind. He hardly knew what to think, but one thing was fairly certain to him now. If Sesshoumaru had, at any point been using Kagome to get to him, he definitely wasn't now. He had seen his brother's anger far too many times to be mistaken, no matter how much he tried to hide it.

Soon the half-demon's face contorted with a strange combination of revulsion, resentment, and a sort of begrudging… acceptance.

"So you actually like her huh?" asked Inuyasha, bitterness seeping into the undercurrents of his tone.

Sesshoumaru brushed passed him taking several steps before he paused but did not turn back. "That, Inuyasha is none of your concern." the demon lord intoned quietly. "Your continued possessiveness toward her is misplaced. Whatever claim you may have had to the miko, be it valid, or conjecture of your unmerited sense of self-worth, it is at this time null and void. You are betrothed to another. It is advisable that you mind your own affairs from this point on."

The hanyou whirled around to face the demon only to find that he was no longer there. He knew he could go after him, but instead he simply stood there vacantly staring at the spot Sesshoumaru had previously occupied.

In both the words Sesshoumaru said, and those he did not say, Inuyasha discovered something about his brother that moments ago he would have thought was impossible; something that Sesshoumaru himself probably didn't even realize yet. While it seemed to suggest that the demon was not the heartless bastard he had always known him to be, he could find little elation in this newest discovery.

In the darkest recesses of his mind, the idea had already reared its ugly head more than once, but until this moment he simply could not attach any measure of validity to it.

For all of his hatred of mortals and even his own brother who was birthed by a mortal woman, Sesshoumaru… was falling in love with a human.

_'Kagome…'_

A humorless chuckle escaped the hanyou's lips.

_'Stupid bastard doesn't even realize what's happening.'_ he thought scornfully.

And somehow that made it worse. It was worse because that meant…

…that meant it was real.

* * *

"Don't forget to make sure your feet are level with your shoulders." Kagome instructed softly as Rin took aim at a distant tree.

"Oh, right!" said Rin as she looked down and repositioned her feet. She gave her mentor a small smile before closing her left eye while using her right to focus on the tree.

Kagome watched with interest as the girl pulled back on the bowstring, before releasing her arrow. A faint pink glow enveloped the wooden projectile as it blurred through the air before burying itself into the tree.

"You see?" The miko asked, her voice bright with excitement. "Your powers are already getting stronger!"

Rin offered a sheepish smile. "I am happy that my powers are getting stronger, but I still missed the target."

"But you did hit the tree." Kagome offered with a reassuring smile. "You're already doing better than you were the first time we did this."

"I guess you're right." said Rin as she looked at the tree, which now had several of her arrows buried in its trunk.

"I told you it will get better with practice. It may not seem like it now, but you're going to be a fantastic archer one day!" Kagome assured her as she walked over and began to pull the arrows from the tree. The girl quickly made her way to her mentor's side, and she too began removing arrows from the tree.

"You really think I'll be as good as you one day?"

Kagome smiled at her. "You'll be even better! All you have to do is… AAAHHH!"

A piercing scream burst from the miko's lips as her face took on an expression of pure terror. Kagome dropped the arrow she had been about to remove, and wrapped her remaining arm around Rin's waist. As quickly as she could she scrambled away from the tree, taking Rin along with her.

"Lady Kag--?" Rin began, but was cut off when she heard the woman shriek again.

"EEEEKKKK! SPIDER!!!!!"

Kagome was so focused on putting distance between herself and the eight-legged little arachnid that she did not realize someone was behind her. A surprised little noise escaped her when her back came into contact with something very hard, and very solid. She turned quickly and the first thing she saw was a pair of golden eyes staring down on her.

"Oh!" she cried, embarrassed at having backed right into Sesshoumaru. "I'm sorry, I--"

She moved to back away, but he wrapped a clawed hand around the upper part of her arm, forcing her to stay where she was.

"What are you doing?" he asked quietly, his brows drawn together slightly.

Kagome could not suppress her blush if she tried. Rin had managed to escape her grasp leaving Kagome almost intimately close to the daiyoukai. Her hands were splayed over his armored chest, and she was pretty sure that they were not separated by more than a couple of inches.

_'Wow, from this close he looks really, really tall.'_ she thought absently. Her mouth had become extremely dry all of a sudden, and an unusual warmth spread throughout her body. She couldn't seem to get enough air as his powerful presence nearly overwhelmed her. She was abnormally aware of everything about him from the soft breeze that ruffled his hair, to the firm but gentle hand that held her in place and even the warmth of his body as he stood so close to her. They were practically hugging!

"Um…!" she began, but something about the way he was looking at her crashed whatever train of thought she had been forming. His eyes were boring into hers, but there was something there she had never seen before; something that looked frighteningly similar to a combination of concern, and something else, something she could not begin to identify. The usual iciness was strangely absent, and the golden depths held her captive and would not let go.

On her arm she felt his hand move ever so slightly. His fingers crumpled her sleeve and the fabric rubbed her skin causing a spattering of goose pimples to erupt across her body. Somehow she managed not to shudder.

"Umm…" she said again, his movement having pulled her from the mild stupor she had been immersed in. "There was… there was a spider… on the tree over there." she managed as she pointed with her free hand.

A slight frown formed on his brow. Initially she had thought he was annoyed by her irrational fear of something so small, but soon she realized that this was not the case. He was merely confused.

Sesshoumaru continued to stare at the miko's flustered face. She had been frightened… by a spider? A tiny harmless little creature had incited her to flee in fear, when she had hardly broken a sweat over facing a creature many times her own size and strength. It had in fact been an enormous spider. A creature that had saturated the very air with near suffocating malevolence had not stayed her hand, yet an insect that could do her no harm had frightened her?

It was the most ridiculous thing he had ever witnessed, yet he could not find fault in her for it. Instinctually, he would normally think to chide or ridicule her for such foolish behavior, but all he could think about at this moment was how quickly she calmed when she saw him, how close she still stood, and how she made no effort to move away.

"Forgive me for interrupting," Rin spoke up suddenly, "But I need to head back to the village. I have to um… wash a few kimonos."

Kagome looked over to the girl intent on telling her that she did not need to leave. When she saw her, Rin was already settled on Ah-Un's back preparing to take to the sky. Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but again the girl was too quick for her.

"I'll see you back at the village Lady Kagome. It was great seeing you again Lord Sesshoumaru!" She gave them each a bright smile before snapping the dragon's reins, signaling for it to take off. The demon immediately pushed off the ground leaving the miko and the inu lord alone in the clearing.

Kagome stared passed the daiyoukai watching the shrinking green dot that was Rin and Ah-Un. The demon lord only regained her attention when he finally released her arm.

"Oh," she said quietly as she took a step away from him. "Umm… what are you doing here?" Then deciding that that sounded a bit rude, she rallied, "I-I mean, is there something I can do for you?"

"Have you discovered any additional information about the demon?" he asked after a moment.

She wasn't surprised by the question, but the subject was not one she was terribly comfortable with. "No. I haven't heard anything so far." she shrugged lightly, and plastered a fake smile on her lips. "There might not even be a demon, remember? Kouga did say it was a rumor after all."

"Hn." was his noncommittal response. "And you have not omitted any information?"

"No. I told you exactly what Kouga told me."

"Hn." he said again and he appeared to be thinking something over.

"Was that… was that all you wanted to know?"

He closed the distance between them again, but this time he made no move to touch her. "For now." he murmured. "But you will send Ah-Un to the west if you attain any new information."

"Yeah, sure." she agreed as she looked up into his eyes.

His eyes narrowed, and she was left with the impression that he was not convinced.

"I promise." she added softly. "If I hear anything, I'll send Ah-Un."

He gave a curt nod then and stepped away from her. "I will return soon." he said as he began to walk away.

"I guess I'll see you later then." she said somewhat dazedly, but he was already walking away. He seemed to have come to a decision, but apparently he did not feel inclined to share it with her.

"That was… weird." she murmured as she began the short trip back to the village.

* * *

Lord Hiroshi was angrily pacing the floors of his study when a tentative series of taps on his shoji drew his attention.

"Enter!" he yelled immediately and soon the door slid open to reveal the captain of his guards. The demon slowly entered the room, a pale white scroll clutched in his right hand.

"You are late." Lord Hiroshi informed him in a vicious growl. He snatched the parchment from the demon's hands and quickly began scanning over the information written upon it. His captain grew increasingly anxious as low growls began to emanate from his lord.

Pale green eyes grew wide with incredulity as they read the last lines of kanji on the rough paper.

"The maps…" he whispered fiercely. "The cretins have stolen the MAPS??!!!"

Clearly uncomfortable, his captain barely resisted the urge to shrink away.

"A-and the amulet." the panther demon added quietly.

Lord Hiroshi's eyes widened even further. "What did you just say?"

This time the captain did step away. "The brigands… the brigands absconded with the amulet as well."

The panther demon barely saw his lord move before the now crumpled piece of parchment hit him in his left eye.

"I want all of the guards and all of my advisors to meet me in the assemble hall at once!!!" the hanyou roared, his sharp claws carving thin curls of wood from his previously flawless desk. This was serious. This was beyond serious, and something had to be done about it right away.

"And I don't think I need to tell you that this matter is to be treated with the utmost confidentiality," More curls of wood were scraped from his desk before falling to the beautifully polished floor. "…under penalty of decapitation." Hiroshi added, a thunderous scowl marring his otherwise handsome face.

The captain's eyes widened visibly, and he backed away again. "Y-yes my lord." he said as he quickly exited the room to carryout the Lord's orders.  
________________________________________________________________________


	27. Hiroshi and Izanami

Remnants of the Spider

Hiroshi and Izanami

* * *

Stark, oppressive silence filled a large meeting hall. Its occupants hardly dared to move a muscle as they awaited the arrival of the northern lord. Uneasy glances were passed from one male to another, each wondering who would receive the brunt of Hiroshi-sama's rage.

Several men jolted in their seats when the shoji screen slammed open and Lord Hiroshi stormed into the room. A thunderous scowl marring his face he quickly made his way to the front center of the room. He made no attempt at formalities, opting instead to get straight to the point.

"What information have you unearthed regarding these brigands?!" his voice was loud and commanding in the previously quiet room.

Daisuke, his chief advisor rose from his silk cushion near the front of the room and executed a reverent bow. A diminutive kitsune youkai, Daisuke was known for his strategic prowess and had served the north for many, many centuries. He had been the advisor to both Lord Hiroshi's father and grandfather and was a trusted and respected member of his court.

Clearing his throat, the ancient kitsune began to speak. "Regretfully, we have little new information my lord. In addition to the sleeping potion, they were also able to mask their scents somehow. We suspect that the brigands were perhaps shadow youkai who possess no natural odor, and who are difficult to detect during the night."

Hiroshi growled quietly. "I do not require speculation Daisuke. What is being done to recover the items that were stolen?!"

"The thieves did not leave a trail for the sentries to follow so we have dispatched scouts to seek out information. They have been ordered to apprehend anyone who looks suspicious and return them to the castle right away."

With his words, the room fell silent. Lord Hiroshi's frown softened visibly, his eyes taking on a far away look. He did not like the situation, not in the least but with such little information, what more could be done? This entire situations simply did not bode well.

All eyes were fixed unwaveringly on the northern lord as he pondered the information he had just received. His audience held its collective breath, each member awaiting the hanyou's next words.

"This meeting is dismissed." he announced suddenly, his voice a low dangerous drawl. Not a single guard or advisor dared to question him. Demons, humans and hanyou quickly rose to their feet and filed noiselessly out of the room. Only Daisuke lingered behind.

The ancient advisor closed the shoji screen as the last sentry made his departure. Taking a deep breath, he exhaled slowly before turning back to face his lord.

"Is there anything further Daisuke?" the lack of patience in Hiroshi's his voice was undisguised, but the fox demon pressed on undeterred.

"I do not know who the thieves were, nor do I know who sent them. What is certain however is that they were not human." He took a deep breath before continuing, "There are few priestess is in this land possess power to see the keys. I do not know what is being planned, but without the eyes of a powerful priestess, the maps are useless. Do not place undue stress upon yourself my lord. We may have time yet to sort out this debacle."

The tension in Hiroshi's shoulders eased slightly with the demon's words, and a quiet sigh passed through his lips. "Perhaps you are right, Daisuke. Still I want those maps back in their rightful places as soon as possible."

Daisuke nodded his understanding. "Hiroshi-sama," the kitsune began after appearing to think something over, "this information may or may not be of use to you, but there are copies of the maps."

Lord Hiroshi looked at him then, obviously waiting for him to continue.

"Some time ago I drew copies of the maps. I felt it prudent to have an additional set in case of fires and such."

Hiroshi considered this information for a moment. "Where are they?"

"They are sealed behind a false wall in my personal chambers."

The hanyou lord nodded. "You will keep them there and tell no one that you possess copies."

"Of course my lord."

When Hiroshi said nothing further, Daisuke turned to exit the room but paused after a single step. He turned back to the hanyou lord and gave him an appraising look.

"May I ask you a personal question my lord?"

Hiroshi looked at him from the corner of his eyes. "I am certain that if I say no, you will acquire your information from another source."

The old kitsune smiled, the boy knew him well. "Forgive me Hiroshi-sama, but have you told Ryoko-sama of these recent maladies?"

The hanyou sighed quietly. "It is not necessary for my mate to know the specifics."

"So you have not told her then." the old demon remarked knowingly.

"This matter is mine to deal with Daisuke. If Ryoko knew that the maps were stolen there is no telling what she would do. Among other things, I am certain that she would inform Hiroshi-sama, and Izumi-sama."

"Ah," the demon said pensively, "so you wish to keep this information from your parents as well."

Not liking the kitsune's tone, Hiroshi narrowed his eyes. "You will not go against my wishes on this matter Daisuke. You will inform neither my mate, nor my parents of what has taken place."

Feigning hurt, the demon placed a hand over his chest. "And what makes you think I would do such a thing my lord?"

Hiroshi growled lowly, but there was no genuine threat in it. "It would not be the first time you disobeyed my commands." he said giving the old man a stern look. The faint smile on his lips did nothing to set Hiroshi's mind at ease. "You are like an uncle to me Daisuke, but not even you are above sanction should you decide to go against me in this matter. I suggest you keep that in mind."

The faint smile broadened just a little bit and he gave a curt not to show his understanding. "Your warning is duly noted Hiroshi-sama." was his simple reply before he executed a respectful bow. "If there is nothing more my lord…"

"You may go." Hiroshi cut him off.

With a curt nod, the demon turned and exited the room.

Alone and in silence now, the hanyou mulled over various thoughts, among them Daisuke's response to his admonition.

_'Your warning is duly noted.'_

He had not agreed to heed his counsel, he had simply acknowledged that he understood it. Why had he not notice that before?

Clawed fingers rose to his temples to massage away an impending headache. _'Stubborn youkai.'_ he thought with a weary, begrudging sort of acceptance.

Unless he locked the old man away somewhere, Daisuke would do pretty much as he pleased. Fortunately, or unfortunately, the demon was too great of an asset to dispose of. He never meant any harm in his meddlings and was usually correct in his assessments and ideals, much to Hiroshi's annoyance.

The hanyou sighed resignedly before dropping gracelessly to a large cushion to brood, and worry himself over the matters of the north. The hanyou was nearly two minutes into a suitably severe headache when a series of light taps to his shoji drew his attention.

"Enter." he commanded, already knowing who was on the other side.

The door slid opened, and a pair of emerald eyes peered inside. "Father?" Izanami's soft voice met his ears faintly soothing to his jaded nerves. "I hope I am not disturbing you."

His eyes softened as he looked at her. "Not at all my daughter. Please come in."

The miko closed the door behind her and slowly made her way to her father's side. She performed a graceful bow before gracing him with a small smile. "May I sit with you?" she asked softly.

"Of course my child."

The miko selected the pillow Daisuke had used, pulling it a bit closer so as to be at her father's side. For a long time she did not speak and Hiroshi again became lost in his thoughts.

"What is wrong?" Izanami asked suddenly.

The hanyou barely suppressed a shudder at her unanticipated question. "What are you referring to my girl?"

"Something has happened. The guards have been especially alert today and I have noticed that additional sentries have been placed about the perimeter of the castle."

Hiroshi forced a small smile. "It is nothing for you to worry about my precious. Your father will take care of everything."

The miko gave him a dubious look. "Father…" she began uncomfortably. She seemed to be struggling with something, but after a moment she pressed on. "Is this… is this about the amulet?"

The hanyou's eyes widened almost comically. "Who told you?" his voice was harsh and commanding.

"N-no one told me anything." she paused and drew a deep breath. "I… a few days ago, I had a premonition. I cannot explain it, but I felt the amulet was in danger. I…" she paused again. She was clearly nervous, but she knew she had to tell him what she had done. "Last night before I went to bed, I… I took the amulet and hid it in my chambers."

Hiroshi gasped audibly. "You have it??!!"

"Y-yes father. Please forgive me! I was just…"

"Do you have the maps as well?!"

"The maps?" her brows drew together in confusion. "No father. I do not have the maps. Are you… are you saying that the maps are missing?"

Realizing that he had said too much, Hiroshi said nothing further and turned away.

"That is what happened!" she said in realization. "I had believed that someone discovered the amulet missing, but…" she gave her father a long piercing look. "Someone has stolen the maps? That is what the guards have been so agitated over!"

It was a statement, but it sounded more like a question she already knew the answer to and was merely awaiting his confirmation.

"Izanami…"

"Does mother know about this?! We must tell her right away!" The miko attempted to rise to her feet, but her father's clawed hand wrapped around her wrist preventing her from standing.

"You are not to breathe a word of this to your mother."

"But…"

"NOT A WORD." each word was stressed with quiet vehemence and the miko knew not to argue with him any further. Izanami sighed.

"What are we going to do father?"

"Do not worry yourself my daughter. You will keep the amulet in your chambers for now. I will trust you to keep it safe and tell no one that you have it. Everything else, I will handle myself."

"But… but what will you do?"

Silence swelled between them.

"Father," she began hesitantly. "You… do realize that I am your only heir at the moment. You cannot continue to shelter me forever. As it is now, I am in line for the northern rule when the time comes. I am certain that I will one day have to deal with these kinds of things. Please talk to me, I promise that anything we discuss will remain between you and I alone."

Hiroshi thought over her words knowing they were true, but begrudging the fact that they were. A big part of him wanted her to remain a child forever, but he knew such things were not possible. She was an adult now, and as much as he detested the notion, he needed to start treating her as such. Still somewhat indecisive, he looked into her beseeching emerald eyes. Another quiet sigh escaped him. "I have not yet constructed a plan to recover the maps."

Izanami nodded her understanding. "This is not good." she murmured almost to herself. "If someone were to get a hold of those keys…"

"Whoever is after the dragon is a fool. Either that, or he is grossly misinformed. If the dragon's chains are removed, it will kill the one who set it free. Without the amulet, they would have no power over it."

Izanami nodded again. "But…if that is the case, what would stop it from rampaging through the land and killing every creature in its path."

He looked at her fully then, his eyes hollow, and his features looking more aged and haggard than usual.

"Nothing."

The miko gasped quietly, the implications of his words setting in. "Perhaps," she began after a moment, "Perhaps we can locate the keys without the maps. We know that there is one in each region. If we can find them all, perhaps we can destroy them so that…"

"It is not possible." he cut her off. "Not even your mother can see the keys. Only your grandmother is powerful enough to do so and not even she possesses the power to destroy the keys alone. Besides, we will not involve either of them in this matter." he stated with finality.

Silence descended on them again, each retreating to their individual thoughts.

They had the amulet, Hiroshi thought with a small measure of relief. That in and of itself was good, but it still was not good enough. If the dragon was released it could kill hundreds or even thousands of humans and demons before word even reached the northern region. That was NOT acceptable. As lord of the north, he, more than anyone else was responsible for the dragon's sound imprisonment, and he would not have the blood of countless innocents on his hands.

"Maybe," Izanami spoke up finally, drawing her father's attention again. "Maybe there is another solution."

The hanyou raised a single brow and waited to see what she would say.

"I… have some information which may be of use."

* * *

Inuyasha didn't know how long he stood in the forest after his brother had made his departure. He could not stop thinking about what he had discovered and the idea made him sick to his stomach.

Maybe… maybe he was jumping to conclusions. The thought that Sesshoumaru might be falling in love with Kagome was crazy, still all evidence seemed to point in that direction. Either that, or he was just being paranoid.

A low growl rumbled through his chest. This was so damned frustrating!! Why was he still doing this to himself? He was in love with Kikyou. Should it matter if Sesshoumaru was falling in love with Kagome? He knew it shouldn't but it just… it just did!!

At one point he had been willing to go to hell with Kikyou, and even now he probably still would, he just… just felt so torn and confused. Even after all this time he was still so horribly confused. Kagome had stood by his side for so long, had been so caring, so loving, and devoted. She was just so… so damned important to him! It was hard enough knowing that she only wanted to be his friend now, but the idea that Sesshoumaru might be interested in her was absolutely nauseating!

A humorless chuckle broke from his lips. 'Was this why father had two mates?' he wondered miserably.

_'I can't take this anymore.'_ he decided after another moment. Even IF Sesshoumaru was falling in love with Kagome, that didn't mean she returned his feelings… not yet anyway.

He felt his brows draw together in a frown. Whatever chance he may have had with Kagome was gone. He knew he could never have her now… but Sesshoumaru wouldn't either! Maybe someone else, but not Sesshoumaru!

Maybe there was still time. Maybe he could put a stop to this before it started. He didn't know whether or not he could, but the hell if he wasn't going to try!

Having made his decision, Inuyasha pushed off the ground and bounded toward the village.


	28. Unanswered Questions

Remnants of the Spider

Unanswered Questions

* * *

Collecting her large basket of dried herbs, her mortar and pestle, Kagome used her elbow to move the straw panel door out of the way so that she could sit outside. It was a beautiful day and she was not about to spend in inside the stuffy confines of the little hut. Finding her usual spot near the doorway, the young miko lowered herself to the ground and placed the basket next to her. Her mortar and pestle nestled in the small space between her crossed legs, Kagome set to the tedious task of preparing herbs for medication.

Several yards away, Inuyasha skidded to a stop. He stood on a grassy embankment just inside the perimeter of the village. From where he stood he could see Kagome sitting outside the small hut which was now essentially her home. Radiant beams of sunlight slipped through sparse clouds bathing her in golden luminosity while dapples of shade peppered the area around her. It was almost as if the glowing yellow orb thought to draw his attention to her alone.

Humph, as if he needed the sun to do that.

A small basket was sitting next to her while her legs were crossed and folded and in front of her, a small mortar sitting in her lap. She was grinding herbs, he realized somewhat vacantly. He had seen women perform the mundane task before, but the chore appeared oddly enthralling now. Entranced, the hanyou watched the deft, rhythmic moves of her wrist as dried leaves were rendered into a fine powder. A gentle smile was playing about the corners of her lips and even from this distance he could hear that she was humming quietly to herself.

She was… beautiful.

A part of him had always known that but…

"Damn it." he swore quietly to himself.

A delicate breeze ruffled her long dark hair, and his breath caught in his throat. It was as if a haze had been lifted from his eyes and he was now seeing her clearly for the first time. She was absolutely breathtaking! What was more, was that he KNEW her. She wasn't just physically pretty, she had this personality that just drew people to her. She had a way of bringing joy to everything and everyone she touched. Why hadn't he paid more attention before? Maybe… maybe he hadn't wanted to. How could he? He was still in love with someone else.

Was he… in love with Kagome too?

His eyes fell to a small patch of grass in front of him.

_'I don't know…'_ he answered himself. _'…maybe. Probably.'_ he thought, a guilty pang settling into his belly like a heavy weight. How could he be in love with two women? He felt his brows draw together in a slight frown. It was so confusing, but he couldn't help the way he was feeling. If he could have decided between them, he would have done so a long time ago.

_'I'm so sorry, Inuyasha, but I just couldn't wait for you.'_

The memory of Kagome's words echoed through his mind, tearing a melancholic sigh from his lips. Even if he was in love with Kagome, she'd never give him another chance now, and even if she did, he couldn't betray Kikyou either.

Giving himself a slight shake, he suddenly looked up at her again, his features set in a determined scowl. Maybe it was the fact that he could never have her now which made him want to crush her against his chest and never let her go. Maybe he had been a fool for the past four years. Maybe he was just being selfish and greedy. He couldn't really tell. All he knew was that love had been in very short supply in his life. Since he was just a pup, nearly everyone he had ever met wanted him dead simply because of the fact that he was hanyou, something he himself had no control over. There were so few people who cared for him; really, truly cared for him, and Kagome LOVED him. She'd said so herself.

His frown deepened slightly. There was no way he was going to let a bastard like Sesshoumaru take that away from him!

With that final thought, Inuyasha launched into the air.

Smiling and humming quietly to herself, the miko added a few more dried leaves to her little wooden bowl. She was thoroughly unsurprised when a pair of red haori-clad legs, and bare clawed feet entered her field of vision.

"I was wondering how long you were going to just stand there and watch me." she said flippantly, but he could hear a hint of laughter in her voice.

The hanyou's cheeks darkened slightly. "Who says I was watching _you_?

She gave him a knowing look. "So you're saying you weren't?"

He looked away from her then.

"Keh!" was about all he could seem to manage.

She laughed at him, a quiet lighthearted little giggle. The sound made his heart clench just a little bit more. Brushing the unwanted feeling aside, he dropped to a crouch in front of her shoving his hands into his sleeves. For a moment he simply watched her as she continued to work, many different thoughts bombarding his mind, but he could adequately voice none of them at the moment.

It was the silence that caught the miko's attention and she paused in her motions to look up at him. Seeing the serious expression he was wearing, Kagome's smile was replaced with a small frown.

"What's wrong?"

Uncertain of how to proceed, the hanyou did not speak for a long time.

"Inuyasha?" the miko prompted, her brows knitted together in concern.

Inuyasha stared at her. She actually cared about what he had to say. Her earnest expression was not something that could be feigned. And this was why he couldn't let her fall in love with Sesshoumaru. Kagome was a loving and caring person, and Sesshoumaru was a bastard! If she fell in love with him, she'd only end up getting hurt. Plus… plus if she fell in love with _him…_

"Inuyasha?" she asked again, the frown deepening on her pretty face. He was about to speak when Kagome placed the bowl next to her and moved a bit closer to him. The movement caused her sweet, familiar scent to waft to him on the breeze and he felt himself swallow convulsively.

_'Damn it!'_ he swore mentally. Why did his life have to be so hard… and unfair?

"It's… Sesshoumaru," he finally grumbled.

"Oh." she said quietly, both understanding and apprehension washing over her. "Did you guys get into a fight?" she asked carefully.

He looked off to the side. "Not exactly…" he mumbled.

"Then what happened?" she asked as she angled herself so that she could see his eyes again. After an uneasy moment, he looked at her.

"Kagome… why…?" he began uneasily, "Why would you want to be friends with a guy like him?"

The miko sighed. She should have seen this coming. Again. "Inuyasha, I can't even pretend to know what happened between you and Sesshoumaru to make you guys hate each other so much, but he's not… he's not like that toward me." she paused for a moment as she thought something over. "Maybe I can talk to him and--"

"No!" he said more harshly than he intended, but quickly rallied, "Look, I doubt that there's anything you or anyone else can do to change how Sesshoumaru and I feel about each other. To him I'm a mark of disgrace on his so-called noble blood. Nothing can ever change that." he told her, resentment clear in his tone. "Besides that's not the issue anyway. I just… I don't understand why you would want to be friends with someone like him. I don't like him hanging around you."

Kagome shrugged lightly. "I know he was really mean to you, to all of us at one point," she began, knowing that what she was saying was a huge understatement. Trying to kill someone goes a little beyond just being mean after all.

"But, I think everyone deserves a second chance. I think you know that just as well as I do." she finished, giving him a serious but caring look.

_'Kikyou…'_ the other miko's name whispered through his mind. How many chances had he given her? How many had Kagome?

The hanyou blinked slowly as he felt his shoulders sag in what could only be defeat. This wasn't going the way he'd planned. Still, there was just one more thing he wanted, no, needed to know. He probably wouldn't like the answer, but he knew he had to ask anyway.

"Kagome…?" he started and she could practically feel his awkwardness as if it was her own, "How… how do you really feel about Sesshoumaru?"

The miko's eyes widened visibly. "I-I… what do you mean by that?" she rambled, clearly flustered by the unexpected question.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. She always gave him a direct, if not angry, answer when he asked her about Kouga.

"You know exactly what I mean!" he said leaning a bit closer to prevent her from looking away.

Annoyed by his tone, Kagome folded her arms over her chest. Inuyasha watched with faint interest as her portion of rosary slid down her arm before being swallowed up by the oversized sleeve of her haori.

"Not that it's any of your business, but it's not what you're thinking! Sesshoumaru and I are just friends. Even if…" she trailed off, a heavy blush bleeding into her cheeks.

Staring off into space, her eyes became slightly glassy and she seemed to turn something over in her mind. After a moment, she gave herself a light shake before continuing, "We're just friends. You and I both know he doesn't feel anything more than that for me, so it doesn't really matter how I feel about him."

The evasiveness of her answer was not lost on him, and he felt a his own spike of annoyance. "Now you're avoiding questions!" he all but growled, making no attempt to hide his frustration.

"I'm not avoiding any-- wait what are you talking about?" she asked, her eyes narrowing in suspicion. Had he been talking to Sesshoumaru about her?

Feeling even more uncomfortable now, the hanyou looked away from her. "Nothing." he answered quickly before abruptly rising to his feet. "I gotta go." he said before she could question him further. "I'll see you later."

Kagome didn't get a chance to get a final word in before the hanyou pushed himself off the ground and bounded away from her. She could only sigh and shake her head. It was like Kouga all over again. It was nice to know that he still cared about her, but in this case he was being completely ridiculous! Sesshoumaru wasn't in love with her. He barely even liked her. In fact, it was entirely possible that he didn't actually like her at all and was just being nice to her because of Rin. The thought caused her to frown. What if that was true?

Now that she thought about it, it made all the sense in the world. Sesshoumaru was a logical person, and it was only logical to be nice, or rather to tolerate someone who was taking care of your… well Rin wasn't actually his… his anything, but he did seem to care for her.

She exhaled heavily before leaning back against the sturdy wall of her hut. Why did the idea that he might not like her make her feel so bad? Maybe Inuyasha was onto something. Maybe she was subconsciously giving something away, and he was trying to protect her; keep her from getting hurt… or making a fool of herself.

The pang she felt at the idea that Sesshoumaru might not like her, seemed to indicate that it was entirely possible that she just might like the guy. Really like him.

It was a scary thought.

"Not again…" she breathed miserably to herself. She couldn't do this to herself again. The last time she went down this road, it did not end the way she had expected it to. A faint sense of foreboding settled into her chest.

Attempting to calm herself, the miko allowed her eyes to close, and for a moment she just concentrated on the sounds of distant birds, and the feel of her chest as it rose and fell each time she breathed.

_'I'm probably just being silly.'_ she finally decided. _'I'm just… just lonely and--'_ she allowed her thoughts to trail off and sighed again.

Whatever the case, it would probably not end well for her. If she was in a different situation she could simply start avoiding Sesshoumaru, at least for a little while. If she was developing deeper feelings for him, it was probably a good idea to try and stop it right now before it got too serious. But Sesshoumaru came and went as he pleased, and since she was looking after Rin, she couldn't exactly tell him to stop coming around. Not that he'd listen anyway.

_'What should I do.'_ she wondered as she stared blankly into the horizon.

To her surprise, her question was answered. A whispering voice caressed her ears so lightly she could not tell whether it was simply a trick of the wind against her hair, or her own overactive imagination. Whatever it was, its familiarity caused goose pimples to ripple down her arms and across the back of her neck.

_'Ye must always follow your heart Kagome, for it will never mislead ye.'_

* * *

Thick dark clouds were gathering in the night sky. The wind was cool and the scent of impending rain filled the moist air. Short blades of grass rustled quietly against his dark boots as Sesshoumaru made his way toward the northern end of the miko's village. He had gone to her hut moments ago only to discover that she was not there. Ah-Un had been stretched across the ground blocking the entryway. At his presence, the dragon immediately moved aside allowing him to peer inside where his ward was already asleep.

The miko's scent was still quite strong so he realized that she had departed only a short time ago. Following the trail of her scent, he found himself heading north. He had only traveled a short distance before he detected another scent mingled in with the miko's and understanding immediately washed over him.

_'Flowers… and graveyard soil…' _he mused mentally.

As the woman's diminutive form came into view, the daiyoukai paused in his steps, considering whether or not he should leave her be. There was a small shrine before her, and she was seated next to a fairly recent grave.

"I'm not crying." Kagome announced quietly, knowing that he would hear her in spite of the distance between them.

Having felt him pause some distance away, she thought he might have stopped so as to avoid seeing her cry. She suspected that the scent of tears was unpleasant to him. It was to Inuyasha anyway, so she could only guess that he felt the same way.

"I am aware of that." she heard him answer, his voice sounding closer than she thought he was a moment ago.

Soon, the daiyoukai found himself standing a few feet behind her. He could see a large collection of flowers resting upon the dark soil, the miko still absently twirling one between her fingers.

"I couldn't bring myself to come before tonight." she admitted, guilt saturating her tone.

"I am… certain the old miko would understand." the words slipped from his lips before he could give much thought to them.

He felt his shoulders stiffened unpleasantly. He, Sesshoumaru, was by no means accustomed to providing words of comfort. As her friend however, he could only assume it was appropriate to do such things. Still, it was extremely foreign, and not entirely pleasant for him. His discomfiture however, was quickly washed away when the miko turned to him and smiled.

"I suppose you're right." she told him, her eyes brightening as they found his. She continued to stare up at him for a long moment before she finally turned away. She mumbled a quiet prayer before placing the final flower upon the grave. Unfolding her legs, the woman then stood, her eyes still fixed on the freshly picked flowers.

"Do you wish to be alone?" he heard himself ask.

"No." she answered without hesitation. "I just… I couldn't sleep; and I wanted to feel close to her again." she said as she turned to him, her features contorted as if in confusion. "If that makes any sense." she finished as she began to brush debris from her hakama.

"It is understandable." he said quietly.

"So you don't think I'm crazy then?"

She saw him raise a brow. "The sanity of a woman who can slay an enormous spider youkai, and yet is fearful of a tiny mortal arachnid is at probably questionble at best."

A pleasant little chuckle was his response before the miko's attention was drawn to the small square of paper in her hand; a picture of the old miko. She stared at it for a time, and he was left with the impression that she was carrying on a mental conversation with her departed mentor. He watched with veiled interest as a gentle smile found the miko's lips before she raised the picture to her lips and placed a light kiss upon it.

She then looked up at him giving him a sheepish smile, and then tucked the picture into the folds of her haori.

Silence stretched out between them, and Kagome soon looked away, her eyes focusing the darkened sky.

"I think it's going to rain." she finally spoke up. "Would you…" she looked at him again, a slight blush darkening her cheeks. "would you mind walking back with me?"

The demon lord did not answer right away, and Kagome was just about to retract her question.

"Come." he said before she could speak.

Smiling, the miko quickly made her way to his side as he turned back toward the direction he had just come from. She fell into step beside him folding her hands into her sleeves as a cool breeze chilled her exposed skin.

In spite of her tranquil appearance, Kagome's mind was weighted with various disconcerting thoughts. Her mind kept circling around three particular subjects: Her earlier conversation with Inuyasha. The memory of Kaede's words, and… she glanced over at the demon lord before quickly looking away, hoping he hadn't seen her.

Now that he was here, the idea that he might not like her was even scarier than it had been when she'd first thought of it. Although, she allowed, the fact that he was with her now should indicate some level of… well… something. If he was just coming to check on Rin, he could have done that already. He had apparently followed her scent to Kaede's grave, but why? He hadn't really told her what he wanted.

She fought the urge to furrow her brow in thought. Soon, her familiar little hut came back into view, and a quiet sigh passed through her lips.

"You are troubled." the demon lord stated abruptly, and Kagome immediately looked up at him.

She forced a small smile before saying, "I wouldn't say troubled exactly. I just have a few things on my mind."

The inu lord continued to look straight ahead. He could imagine that she was still mourning over the loss of her mentor, and he also realized that she might be concerned over the recent rumors, but something at the back of his mind suggested that there was something more.

"What things?" he wondered aloud.

They were just outside the hut now, and Kagome turned to look at him. She wanted to talk to him, but she was suddenly feeling very nervous. The conversation she'd had with Inuyasha was still fresh in her mind, and there were so many questions she wanted to ask.

"Just things." she answered evasively, not quite concealing the edginess in her tone.

"I will not repeat myself miko." he returned, and she could hear the impatience in his voice.

"Pushy." she complained in a low murmur as she looked away from him. Before he could respond to her subtle verbal attack on his person the miko began, "Did you talk to Inuyasha recently?"

Barely suppressing a wince, Kagome refused to meet his eyes. The question had slipped from her mouth so quickly, she nearly shuddered when she heard it spoken outside of the safety of her mind.

The demon lord stared down on her. He had not expected her to ask such a thing.

"There was an exchange." he stated blandly.

"Humph." she breathed quietly, unsure of what to say next. "I talked to him today myself." she confessed after a moment. Still refusing to look at him she hesitantly continued, "I… I think he has the wrong idea about our friendship."

"Explain." he said when the miko said nothing further.

Kagome swallowed dryly. "He doesn't want me to be friends with you…" she said uneasily, her refusal to meet his gaze causing her to miss the slight frown that creased his brows following her words.

She shrugged lightly. "He's like a kid with a toy. He doesn't want me, but he doesn't want anyone else to have me either."

As soon as she finished speaking, a heavy gasp escaped the miko's lips. She placed her hands over her mouth and looked at him with wide brown eyes.

"I-I didn't mean… not that you would want… I-I mean of course you don't want me!" she rambled, slapping a hand on either side of her flushed face. Turning away from him as quickly as she could, Kagome mentally cursed herself for her thoughtless words. That was possibly the worst and most embarrassing thing she could possibly have said.

Sesshoumaru could practically feel her discomfiture, and while he found it fairly amusing, he could not understand why she seemed so embarrassed.

"You find the idea that I might desire you distressing?"

Kagome whirled around, her eyes widening further when she discovered how close he was to her.

"N-No!" she answered immediately. "Of course not! It's just… just silly! You wouldn't… I mean you don't…" she faltered as she became helplessly ensnared in his intense golden gaze.

Feeling increasingly nervous, Kagome attempted to back away but her escape was halted when a clawed hand wrapped around her left arm. Somehow he managed to miss her sleeve entirely, his warm fingers wrapping around her bare arm as he gave her a slight tug. Stumbling forward, the miko practically fell against his armor plated chest and the demon lord made no attempt to help her right herself. Hopelessly spellbound, and physically hindered, Kagome could do nothing but stare up at him. She realized quite distantly that if he suddenly decided to move, she would topple over and fall on the ground.

Suppressing as much of her apprehension as she could, she placed her remaining hand on his armor to steady herself while she stepped a bit closer to plant her feet more firmly beneath her. Before she could move her hand away, that one was captured as well. A firm but gentle hand was placed over hers, and Kagome shuddered at the feel of his warm fingers as they slowly wrapped around her wrist.

A quiet, unbidden whimper escaped her lips, and Kagome drew her bottom lip between her teeth biting down lightly to prevent herself from making another sound.

Through the thick, dizzying haze of his warmth and the feel of his hands on her bare flesh, Kagome eventually remembered that they had been having a discussion about… something. She didn't know how much time passed before it came back to her.

"It is silly… isn't it?" her voice came out in a shuddering whisper.

Her word had barely been spoken before the clouds finally opened up and the rain began to fall. The downpour was almost instantaneous, but it somehow did not disturb the strange, quiet mood between them.

With an unusual interest, the demon lord watched a particular drop of water as it fell off the ends of the miko's bangs. It ran a slow trail down her lightly flushed cheek, making its way to the edge of her jaw. After a moment or two, it finally dropped off to soak into her haori.

"You should go inside." he said so quietly the miko barely picked up his words.

"But I--"

"You will become ill." he cut her off.

"O-okay." she agreed dazedly. She felt each of his hands tighten ever so slightly before he let her go and stepped away. With the loss of his body heat, Kagome suddenly felt extremely cold so she wrapped her arms around herself to try and fight off the chill.

"We will talk later." he promised before he moved away from the hut's entrance which he had been blocking.

"Okay." Kagome said again. Unable to peel her eyes from his now wet face, she made her way to the door. "Umm… I guess I'll see you later then."

"Tomorrow." he corrected before turning away.

The miko watch from just inside the doorway as his silhouetted form shrank and disappeared into the cool wet night.

Alright my lovelies, another chapter completed. Hope you all enjoyed.


	29. The Crow

Remnants of the Spider

The Crow

* * *

Kagome was not thinking today. Not at all.

Her body had been working on autopilot from the time she woke up this morning.

She didn't think while she and Rin shot arrows into a tree. She didn't think as she bandaged the wounds of some villagers, while dispensing herbal medicines to others. She didn't even think while she washed her clothing in the basin near the edge of the village. Those who spoke to, or questioned her were met with short direct answers before the miko moved on to her next task.

Even now, as a cooling bowl of rice sat forgotten in her own hand, Kagome was not thinking.

She certainly was not recalling any partial conversation she and Sesshoumaru may or may not have had last night. For all she knew, it didn't even happen, because there was no way in the world that Sesshoumaru had asked her if she was bothered by the idea that he might be attracted to her. More than that, there was no way he would not have readily agreed when she dismissed the very notion as being silly.

What a ridiculous imagination she had!

The miko's eyelids drooped slightly, and she was suddenly warmer than she had been a moment ago.

'_What if… what if she hadn't imagined it?'_

The miko's cheeks flooded with color at the trace of doubt that wove its way so stealthily into her thoughts.

'_But it's not possible. He wouldn't…' _she countered mentally.

Allowing her eyes to close slowly, Kagome imagined the first time she had ever seen Sesshoumaru. He had been the oddest combination of near feminine beauty, and ominous lethality. She shuddered slightly. She could hardly compare that creature from four years ago to the male she had seen last night.

In some ways he was the similar, but… in a lot of ways, he was completely different.

Since that time he had tried to kill Inuyasha, had tried to kill herself, more than once. And had gone on to try and kill Inuyasha several more times.

A slight frown creased her brow as she continued to allow the memories to flood her mind.

She wasn't sure she could pinpoint when, but somewhere along the line he stopped exhibiting violence toward their little group unless thoroughly provoked… by Inuyasha of course. In fact, in his own way, he had helped them on several occasions. When Inuyasha had lost himself to his demonic blood and was rampaging through a human settlement, it was Sesshoumaru who stopped him and even told them how to make the hanyou return to normal. Though he had always said he would kill Inuyasha, he had always refrained from doing so, even when given the perfect opportunity.

He had also saved her once. When Mukotsu the poison master intended to force her to "marry" him, Sesshoumaru killed him without so much as batting an eye. He had said he'd done it simply because the undead male was in his way, but surely he would have heard what the wretched man had planned to do long before he entered the hut in which she was being held.

Was it possible that he wanted to halt Mukotsu's lascivious advances? Why would he have cared?

The miko's eyes opened slightly, but remained glassy and unfocussed. The cooking fire she had used a short time ago to prepare the evening meal continued to dance merrily before her unseeing eyes as a small smile graced her lips.

It was kinda funny thinking about how he had been in the past in comparison to how he was now. She had never really backed down from him, but Sesshoumaru had been a really scary guy! She had personally witnessed how indifferent he could be about taking the lives of humans and demons alike. He was unpredictable and always seemed to have his own agenda.

That hadn't changed. He was still as enigmatic as ever, and she was sure he would still be extremely dangerous when provoked, but she just didn't see him the same way anymore. Sure he was kinda pushy, and more nosey than she would have imagined, but in these recent weeks, he had not exhibited so much as a hit of violence toward her, and she had yelled at him at leas once.

It was strange to even consider, but it seemed that he not only accepted her friendship, but reciprocated it as well. In his own emotionally stunted way, Sesshoumaru had helped her through the most difficult time in her life. She couldn't imagine how much more difficult Kaede's death would have been if he had not been around.

He had given her sound advice, and just last night, he had offered a few words of comfort. She could tell that he was unaccustomed to such gestures but the fact that he'd tried was probably even more comforting than the words themselves. Her cheeks warmed slightly.

Not far away, a young girl and a kitsune looked on in mild concern. A small smile on her face, and empty chopsticks placed against her unmoving lips, the miko had been staring into space for the better part of twenty minutes.

Speaking quietly behind his hand Shippou leaned toward his companion. "Is she going to be okay?"

Rin shrugged lightly. "She's been like that all day. I think she must have met with Lord Sesshoumaru again last night."

The kit frowned and the girl noticed.

"I wouldn't worry though. They've been getting along really well, and she doesn't seem upset or anything, just preoccupied." Keeping her eyes on her still daydreaming mentor, she whispered conspiratorially, "I think she and Lord Sesshoumaru are really starting to like each other."

Shippou's eyes widened. "Really?!" was his incredulous reply. He had known Sesshoumaru had been coming around a lot lately, but he had just assumed that the daiyoukai was checking on Rin.

Interrupting the kit's musings the girl giggled quietly behind her little hand. "Yeah, you should see the way he looks at her!"

To those who did not know the demon lord well, the looks he gave the miko would likely have been interpreted as nothing more than bland indifference, but Rin was absolutely convinced that she knew better. There was a certain spark in her lord's eyes when he looked at Kagome, something she never saw when he looked at anyone else. It wasn't something she could readily identify, but she had a good feeling about it.

She looked over at Shippou, who had just crammed a large piece of fish into his mouth. A coy little smile found her lips. She was unsurprised to see a similar look flashing through the emerald depths that stared back at her.

"What?" he asked around his mouthful of food, wondering why she was suddenly staring at him.

Her only answer was a gradually growing smile.

Their moment was interrupted when an abrupt gasp drew their attention. Kagome dropped her bowl entirely spilling some of its contents, and her head snapped toward the door. It took a few moments, but Rin soon felt what he mentor apparently did.

'_Lord Sesshoumaru!' _she thought happily, but her smile soon faded when she realized that he was not alone. There was another demonic aura accompanying his slightly more powerful one. Her brows began to furrow as she focused on the unfamiliar youki. The demon was powerful; really, _really_ powerful, but its aura was unlike anything she had ever felt before.

Kagome was wearing a similar expression, but said nothing as she continued to stare at the door. Standing, the miko subconsciously ran her fingers through her hair, straightening it before she began to brush imaginary debris from her clothing.

"Stay here." she said automatically before she turned and exited the hut. She had not stood outside for long before Sesshoumaru's familiar silhouette came into view. Just as she had expected, there was another demon with him, a male.

He was of similar height to the demon lord himself, but outside of that, his appearance was starkly different. Where Sesshoumaru's hair was fair in color, the other demon's was as dark as night. The hair at the front and crown of his head was drawn up into a high ponytail while the hair in the back remained unbound.

His dark blue clothing appeared to be of similar quality to that of Sesshoumaru's but was not nearly as elaborate. He wore sturdy, but simple armor and carried a single katana at his hip. Like Sesshoumaru, the demon wore a sashiuki hakama which was gathered at the ankles. The sleeves of his haori were gathered into long dark gloves that reached his elbow and appeared to be plated with some sort of metal. Presumably to deflect blows from an enemy.

As the pair of them drew closer, Kagome was able to see that the demon's eyes were a bright shade of shimmering blue. His aura was unusual to her, but the crest upon his brow seemed to indicate that he was an elemental; a fire youkai.

'_Except…' _she noted mentally that the demon's crest was blue. _'Blue flames?' _she wondered. Something seemed vaguely familiar about that.

Kagome thought it over for a moment before she suddenly remembered something Sango had told her about elementals.

They tended to be very humanoid in their appearances, and many of them had neither fangs nor claws. Often the only giveaway that they were even youkai aside from their pointed ears, was a crest which they wore proudly upon their brows.

Most elementals were immensely powerful if she recalled correctly. The demon huntress had also told her that not all fire youkai were equal in power. The weakest of them wore a red crest, while stronger ones wore yellow or orange crest. More powerful still were the ones who wore the blue crest. When the reached their ultimate power, their crests became a radiant white.

Usually ultimate power for an elemental youkai was only reached through advanced age, and by then there were few who could hope to stand against them and live. It was only fortunate that most elemental youkai were docile and peace-loving in nature, as very, _very _few demon slayers would stand a chance against them, especially the older ones.

Soon the demons were just a few feet from her, and Kagome walked forward to meet them. Before she could say anything, the unknown demon began to speak.

"Good day. You must be Kagome-sama." he said before executing a deep bow.

Kagome slowly returned it with a bow of her own before replying. "Yes, but the honorific isn't really necessary."

The demon flashed her a pleasant smile. "You are far too modest. Tales of your victory over Naraku have reached far across this land. You are worthy of nothing less than the highest respect, anything less would be tremendously inappropriate."

The combination of flattery and mild embarrassment caused a faint blush to color the miko's cheeks, but she managed not to look away. She was silent for just a few seconds before deciding to change the subject.

"Um…" she began awkwardly, "I don't believe you told me your name."

The demon's eyes widened slightly. "Forgive me Kagome-sama," he said with another quick bow, "I am Tsunjin, loyal vassal to Lord Sesshoumaru and sentinel of the western lands."

"Oh, nice to meet you." she answered politely, her tone colored with lingering curiosity.

A bloated silence followed, and Kagome resisted the urge to fidget under the intense blue gaze being leveled on her.

"Umm…" she began, nervously tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear.

It was only then that Tsunjin realized that he had been staring. He gave himself a slight shake.

"You must think me an boorish oaf." he said as he looked away from her, a sheepish smile gracing his handsome face. "I am normally not so impolite as to stare, but…" he trailed off and looked at her again, "It is so strange…" he said as if he were no longer speaking to her, but allowing his thoughts to be vocalized without his mindful consent.

"What's strange?" Kagome wanted to know.

He shook himself again. "I… did not expect a woman of such apparent power and heroism to be so… beautiful."

A deep blush followed the unanticipated compliment, but before the miko could think to respond, Sesshoumaru cut into the conversation.

"Tsunjin." his commanding tone startled her slightly, and Kagome turned away from the elemental to look at him. It may have been her imagination, but the demon lord looked just a little less happy than he usually did. Not that there was much of a difference, but something about his eyes, and the set of his jaw gave her the impression that he was slightly… annoyed?

An odd sense of familiarity tickled the back of her mind, but Kagome brushed it away before it could manifest into an actual thought.

"You have an assignment." the demon lord stated coolly.

Tsunjin responded with a respectful bow. "Yes, of course my lord." he said quickly. Turning back to Kagome, he offered one last smile and another curt bow. "It was an honor to meet you Kagome-sama. I am certain that we will meet again."

In spite of feeling a bit uneasy now, Kagome returned his smile. "It was nice meeting you too."

His smile broadened slightly before the demon turned away from her and headed back the way from which he and Sesshoumaru had come.

Both Miko and daiyoukai watched him go.

The elemental had displayed an instant enthrallment toward Kagome, a fact which was oddly disquieting to them both. It made the miko feel slightly uncomfortable having another male display such an open fascination with her. She was sure Sesshoumaru's presence added to the awkwardness, but for the moment she refused to consider why. They were just friends after all.

From the corners of his eyes, Sesshoumaru watched as Tsunjin disappeared into the distance. He would have to speak with the demon fairly soon. He had not anticipated his reaction to Kagome.

Tsunjin was unmated, and clearly attracted to the miko. Even elementals tended not to look to humans as potential mates, but all youkai were attracted to power. The spiritual power Kagome possessed was not something which could be ignored. It charged the very air around her, a warning against any who would wish to do her harm or a beacon to any who sought a powerful ally… or mate.

The demon lord narrowed his eyes. That was not the reason Tsunjin had been brought to this village. He, Sesshoumaru, had given the fire demon an assignment, and he expected him to fulfill it. It would not do for him to become distracted with the notion of courting the miko. He would ensure that Tsunjin was informed of this.

"…Assignment?" Kagome was asking, unknowingly halting his train of thought.

He turned his attention to her, his eyes locking with hers. "He is to patrol the borers of this village, and report any unusual activity to me at once."

"Oh…" was her simple response, but the shallow crease in her brows told him of her apparent displeasure. A single brow rose in curiosity, as he had not expected a negative response from her.

"You are displeased."

It was a statement not a question. His voice was calm, but Kagome was almost sure she could detect a bit of confusion and a hint of what sounded surprisingly like concern.

Ignoring what was probably an inaccurate assessment, the miko folded her arms over her chest and turned away from him refusing to speak. She immediately felt him move closer, but refused to turn and look at him.

"This Sesshoumaru will not be ignored Kagome."

The sound of her name from his lips stole a small gasp from her, and much of Kagome's anger slipped from her grasp. Unfortunately, it left only a dull ache in it's place.

"I thought you trusted me Sesshoumaru." she blurted out, but still refused to face him. She knew he was standing right behind her, as she could feel the heat of his large, powerful body.

'_Don't think about that!' _she scolded herself mentally. She wanted to hold onto what little anger she had left, and not focus vaguely delicious, but highly inappropriate fact that if she leaned back just a little bit, she could rest her head against his chest. Nope, this was not the time to consider such things!

Wait a minute… yes… no… wait… was that… was that his breath brushing across the back of her ear??!! Kagome suppressed a shudder, but just barely.

"When did I exhibit distrust toward you?" the demon lord wanted to know.

The miko rounded on him. He was even closer than she thought, but she suppressed a gasp of surprise in favor of glaring up into his eyes.

"Just now!" Kagome yelled as she pointed in the direction the fire demon had gone. "I thought you trusted me to protect Rin, but now I'm suddenly not good enough?" she finished, folding her arms over her chest again. Though she tried to hide it beneath her anger, the miko was clearly hurt by what she perceived as a loss of faith between them.

Not for the first time the daiyoukai wondered how he allowed himself to become entangled in this strange _'friendship' _with the woman. She was such a vexing creature at times. Her volatile nature could be quite frustrating, he thought with a slight narrowing of his golden eyes.

But on the other hand, it was also fairly captivating, and even amusing at times. All I all, her unusual personality did not repel him as he would have expected, instead it only served to draw him in and pique his interest and his curiosity. In the end, he supposed he allowed the friendship for no other reason than that the woman intrigued him.

"Well?!" Kagome prompted, and he could tell that she was rapidly approaching the end of her patience. Normally he would scoff at the notion of someone losing their patience with him, after all, what could she do about it?

'_She could withdraw her friendship.' _a helpful voice whispered from the back of his mind. To his great surprise, his chest constricted rather unpleasantly at the thought. It was quite surprising indeed. Had he considered it, he would not have expected such a powerful reaction to the idea of loosing the miko's friendship.

'_Perhaps it is time for an explanation?' _the same voice wondered curiously.

"Have you not considered that it is not merely Rin's safety I seek to maintain?" he asked after a moment.

Kagome's eyes widened, and her lips parted soundlessly. It took only a moment for understanding to dawn in her mind, but she could hardly believe what she had heard.

"I…I hadn't thought of that." she murmured breathlessly. Feeling lightheaded, and embarrassed and abnormally warm she began, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to yell at you, I just thought--"

"It is of no consequence." the demon lord cut her off before she could begin to ramble.

Kagome stared up at him and for at least a moment she was completely speechless. Was he really saying that he wanted to protect her?

Needing an answer, she cautiously asked, "You… you mean you did this… for me?"

She was so focused on his face that she did not see him move. Apparently he had however, for she soon felt the tips of his clawed fingers on her left cheek Very slowly, each of his fingers slid across the side of her face before finally coming to rest just as they threaded into her hair. She was already looking into his eyes, but the gesture somehow drew her in even deeper.

"Are you not this Sesshoumaru's friend?" the demon lord asked in response to her question.

Noticing how her mouth had become uncomfortably dry, Kagome cautiously licked her lips as she willed the now sluggish gears of her brain to churn out an answer. The slight movement of the daiyoukai's eyes told her that he watched as she attempted to moisten her lips. The realization caused her to flush in embarrassment, and something else; something she was reluctant to put a name to.

"Umm… yeah." she managed, finally finding an answer to his question.

A small smirk formed on his lips.

"Good."

* * *

"Are you certain it is wise to go against Hiroshi-sama's wishes?" asked a diminutive crow demon. Though his words would not have been understood by any stray passers-by, the little creature spoke in a low whispering tone. "Surely you realize that you will not remain in his good graces for long if you continue to disobey his orders?"

Standing together with another demon on a spacious balcony, the crow youkai looked up at the other male with mild concern.

"I have considered this Shin," Daisuke remarked quietly in a language only the crow could make sense of. "but there are few other options. If at all possible, I will not see that dragon unleashed again."

This incident with the scrolls did not bode well in his mind, and the ancient fox demon had learned long ago to trust his instincts. He could not shake the idea that there was more to this situation than what was visible on the surface and he would do whatever he could to help, even at the risk of angering his lord.

Kami help them if that creature was set free to roam these lands again.

Drawing a deep breath, Daisuke focused his attention on the crow again. With careful fingers, he ensured that the small scroll of parchment was securely attached to the bird's right leg.

"You must make haste, my old friend. Fly well."

The crow nodded. "As you wish Daisuke-sama."

The fox looked on in silence as the bird turned away from him and spread its midnight wings. With a powerful thrust, the creature pushed off the wooden surface of his balcony and took to the skies.

Daisuke continued to watch, his mind clouded worry as the bird shrank against the darkening horizon.


	30. Meeting of Three

Remnants of the Spider

A Meeting of Three

* * *

Chestnut eyes stared into the darkened hues of the endless sky. Innumerable stars stared back at her as Kagome searched the cosmos as if the answers to all of her questions could be found if she only looked long enough.

A small photo was clutched loosely in her right hand, while her mortar and pestle sat nearly forgotten beside her. It was late, and she knew she should be sleeping, but as it had so many nights before, sleep was again eluding her. She had gotten out of bed some time ago deciding that since she could not sleep, she would sit outside and grind herbs. She wasn't sure she knew why she brought Kaede's picture with her, but somehow it comforted her to have it. She'd stared at it for the longest time, wishing her mentor could be with her again.

The miko sighed quietly before absently stroking Ah-Un's thick mane. The creature made a low rumbling sound which almost, _almost _sounded like a purr. Kagome smiled at that.

The dragon had returned from foraging a short time ago and had decided to join her at her usual spot near the entrance of her hut. In what was becoming an ongoing state of preoccupation, the miko noticed the creatures presence in only the most abstract of senses.

Kagome had spent the past few days thinking very seriously about herself, and the friendship she shared with Sesshoumaru. She had considered what Inuyasha had said, she had considered what both the Spirit Priestess (Masuyo) and Kaede had told her, and she considered her own feelings.

What the elder mikos had told her… it made sense, but when she applied it to her current situation, if frightened her. She wasn't sure she _could _follow her heart when it came to Sesshoumaru. It was almost too scary to think about. She wasn't really sure of her feelings toward the ever stoic demon lord, because for some time now, she had avoided probing into them too deeply. In a very vague way she knew she had grown to like him, but, a few nights ago, she was forced to consider the fact that her feelings just might be deer than that; much deeper.

Sesshoumaru had touched her…

The miko closed her eyes, allowing her mind to conjure the image of the demon lord as he appeared when he had touched her face. It was so surreal, a part of her kept trying to convince the rest of her that it had only been a dream.

What really had her thinking, was not the fact that he'd touched her, he had done that before and she'd thought little of it. It was the WAY he touched her that day. It stood out so starkly in her mind because it was completely different than the ways he had touched her before. That, in addition to the way he had been looking at her… well, needless to say, it was enough to have her heart skipping several beats even days after it had occurred.

She could admit, if only to herself, that she'd indulged in the standard girlish fantasies as she and Sesshoumaru began to get close. He was, after all, a beautiful creature and she considered herself quite privileged to be as close to him as she was. The idea that they might one day become more than friends was something that hovered almost constantly at the back of her mind. She had known it was there, she had even glanced at it from time to time, but she had never REALLY considered it. Thinking about it for real, was way too scary.

Fantasies were harmless, they were normal, they were… safe.

The way he had touched her, the way he had looked at her that day… _that, _was not a fantasy and it was NOT safe.

What if Inuyasha actually was right? What if Sesshoumaru was developing stronger feelings for her?

The miko shook her head as if to deny her own thoughts. It sounded crazy, but the way he _looked_ at her… it was real! He truly looked as if he'd wanted to kiss her!!

The thought scared the hell out of her!!!

And the reason that it scared her… well, that was scary too. Had she continued to avoid her own thoughts on the matter, she might have guessed, very fleetingly, that it scared her because of how wrong it was. She had been in love with his brother, and where she was from, you didn't go from being in love with one guy to kissing said guy's brother. It just… wasn't right. Not to mention that this was, of all people, Sesshoumaru!! It was hard to believe that he even knew what a kiss was!!! He hated nearly everyone, and only tolerated a select few. It was almost unimaginable to think that he ever had or ever would like someone enough to actually kiss them!

She allowed her eyes to open slightly and stared blankly at the darkened earth beneath her. But no, it wasn't the sheer sinful wrongness of the idea that scared her the most… what truly frightened Kagome half to death, was the fact that if she was really, truly honest with herself… she wanted him to kiss her.

The miko slowly lifted her hand brushing the tips of her fingers lightly across her lips. What would it have felt like to have him press his lips against hers? If the very thought could ignite the naughtiest of fires in her belly, the actual act probably would have caused her to spontaneously combust!

She smiled to herself. Whatever the case, she had wanted that kiss; but it was wrong, wasn't it? She shouldn't want to kiss Sesshoumaru, the brother of her first love. It just wasn't right, yet she still could not decide whether Rin's interruption had been the greatest of blessings, or the most horrific curse.

All this time, there had been a sort of invisible barrier between her and Sesshoumaru; well, between everyone and Sesshoumaru, but with her, that barrier was growing thinner and thinner as of late.

If he had kissed her, the barrier would have been shattered completely, and then… well, she didn't know what would have happened after that, but thinking about it was more than enough to invoke heart-stopping fear, and near paralyzing uncertainty.

When he had touched her, and looked at her with those piercing golden eyes, he managed to ignite a fire in her that she had never felt before. Inuyasha had never come close to triggering something so intense. It was a really scary thing!

Moving slowly, Kagome placed Kaede's photo in the folds of her yukata before folding her hands into her sleeves and settling more comfortably against Ah-Un. In a gesture which seemed oddly protective, the dragon adjusted it's large body so that it was almost completely surrounding her. The miko smiled as a heavy puff of air was expelled from the great creature.

Looking into the moonlit sky again, Kagome allowed herself to be consumed by her thoughts once more.

Who could have ever imagined that her life would become so complicated? When she was younger, just like so many other girls her age, Kagome had dreamed that one day she would meet the perfect guy, fall madly in love, and live happily ever after. As she grew older, she realized that it might be silly and she knew it was unrealistic, but a part of her still believed that the dream could come true.

It never did, and from the looks of things, it was never going to.

She never met the perfect guy. At the age of fifteen, she was pulled down an old well by a jewel-crazed youkai, and brought five hundred years into the past. She'd gone on to meet a hanyou boy who wanted to kill her, eventually fallen in love with said hanyou, then was forced to let that same hanyou go for fear that he would soon leave her anyway.

No, the dreams were just that… dreams. Love was not as clean cut as she would have thought and it had not been as kind to Kagome as she believed it would be. While she suspected that Inuyasha returned her feelings, he would never admit to them, nor did he display any willingness to commit to her. Then, with Kikyou fully back into the picture, she was sure she didn't stand a chance.

Then there was Kouga, who had boldly and quite literally declared his love for her from a mountaintop. He had eventually lost interest, moved on, and was now mated to someone else. She'd never returned his feelings, but the idea that he seemed to have moved on so easily stung just a little bit.

The last time she had seen him, he was still professing his love and declaring that she would become his woman. She hadn't had any idea that he had taken a mate until just recently.

Now she seemed to be slowly drifting into dicey and potentially dangerous emotional territory with a certain demon lord.

'_No good could come of it.' _she thought mournfully.

Sesshoumaru had spent his entire life shunning and detesting the human race. While he seemed to tolerate humans now, he surely wasn't prepared to fall in love with one!

What if he was actually falling in love with her, and didn't even realize it yet? What would he do once he found out? Surely he wouldn't take it well. He would probably try to stop it before it became too serious. He might decide not to be her friend anymore. He might even take Rin away from her and decide never to see her again.

The miko felt herself shudder unpleasantly.

'_No, I'm sure no good would come of it.' _

Suddenly feeling very tired, and sad, and pitifully alone, Kagome closed her eyes. A single tear slipped down her cheek as she came to a very painful decision.

She wasn't sure if it would result in him taking Rin away or not, but she found that she was unwilling to risk heartbreak again.

'_Once was hard enough…I can't do this again. I just pray to Kami he won't take Rin away from me.'_

* * *

"Kagome-sama?… Kagome-sama?!" An uneasy voice broke through the calm of the early morning.

"Sleeping…" came the muffled reply.

"You must wake up Kagome-sama!"

"Nnngggmmmfff…"

Attempting to escape the annoying voice that sought to disturb her, Kagome burrowed more deeply into the warm soft hair that pillowed the upper portion of her body. The silence that followed was more than welcome, and the miko sighed in content. Believing her tormentor gone, she allowed sleep to wrap its soothing embrace around her again.

Wait a minute… that wasn't sleep wrapping around her! It was someone's hand!!!

A large hand had attached itself to her shoulder, and was gently rocking her back and forth.

The miko reluctantly opened her eyes to see a pair of large, crystal blue orbs staring back at her in what appeared to be great concern. Taken by surprise, a short shriek burst from Kagome's lips as she scampered away from the unfamiliar male. In her disoriented state, the miko stared up at him, her large brown eyes blinking several times to rid herself of the last vestiges of sleep.

Finally, she sighed in relief as she recalled the name of the male who had been kneeling over her.

"Tsunjin… what are you…?" she faltered as she stretched and began to look around. She was about to question him as to why he had come into her hut, but she soon realized that she was outside! Had she fallen asleep out here?!

"My apologies, I did not mean to frighten you Kagome-sama." the demon intoned kindly.

The elemental had been flying over the village, when he saw her unconscious body propped against the dragon youkai. Alarmed, he had immediately landed, intending to assess whether or not she had been harmed. He was relieved to discover that she was only sleeping, but was still rather disquieted by the fact that she had chosen to do so outdoors.

Kagome looked up at him. He was kneeling on the ground just a few inches from her, and she was dressed in nothing but a short white yukata. She might have been uncomfortable to be so near to him in just her sleeping attire, but the demon made no attempt to look at anything other than her face. Strange, she had only met him a few days ago, but he clearly respected her, and he appeared to be genuinely concerned over her wellbeing.

Offering a small smile, Kagome tucked her legs beneath her, and brushed her messy hair away from her face. She stretched again before yawning behind her hand.

"I must have fallen asleep out here." she admitted through her yawn.

She noticed how Tsunjin's brows drew together upon hearing her words.

"Kagome-sama…" he began carefully, "Forgive me, but I must ask that you not do such things. I have been charged with your safety, and Sesshoumaru-sama would not be pleased to discover…"

"Discover what?"

Both miko and elemental looked up in surprise as the demon lord himself seemed to appear out of nowhere. He was a few yards to Kagome's right, and Tsunjin's left, and the fact that his hair and pelt were just settling behind him indicated that he had just landed. Tsunjin immediately backed away from the miko, stood, and turned to face his lord.

"Sesshoumaru-sama." he said in greeting before executing a reverent bow.

Kagome looked back and forth between them, not missing the crease in Sesshoumaru's brow, or the thinning of his lips. For his part, Tsunjin looked a bit uneasy. It was as if he had just been caught doing something he shouldn't have.

Pulling her feet fully beneath her, Kagome stood and directed her attention to the demon lord. She wasn't really sure why he seemed so upset, but there was no need to be angry. Tsunjin hadn't done anything wrong.

"It's okay," she said reassuringly. "I just fell asleep. Tsunjin just came to check on me."

The demon lord looked at her then, his eyes scanning over her carefully. He noted, with a level of displeasure, that she was standing just a couple of feet away from his soldier wearing nothing but a short white yukata. Her hair was mussed, her cheeks were faintly flushed, and her eyes were lightly glazed.

Logically, he knew that her appearance was nothing more than the lingering affects of having just woke up, but the way she looked in that moment, coupled with the slightly guilty expression Tsunjin was wearing, struck something very deep inside of him.

The daiyoukai found himself becoming more and more annoyed by the moment. No, now that he thought of it, _annoyed_ was not a powerful enough word. What he was feeling teetered dangerously close to searing rage, and really, it was only the truth he had detected in the miko's scent and voice which kept him from lashing out against his sentry. The way the two of them appeared together sent surprisingly unpleasant thoughts and imagery through his mind, and he just barely bit back a growl.

Something in the back of his mind seemed to be trying in vain to warn him against what he was feeling, for it was not anger alone. No, interwoven into that powerful emotion was something equally powerful, yet fully resistant to the voice of reason. It was something his addled mind kept trying to attach a name to, and even though he wished to deny it, there was only one name which could accurately describe it…

Possessiveness.

Pushing his assessment aside to be considered at a later time, the demon lord walked over to his sentry. His eyes narrowed, and his powerful aura crackling against the senses of the other demon, the daiyoukai spoke so quietly that Kagome could not make out his words.

"You will not touch her again."

In that simple phrase, Tsunjin picked up the thinly veiled warning. From the beginning he had suspected that his lord's feelings for the miko were more than he would have others, and maybe even himself believe, as evidence by the fact that he was here. The woman's safety seemed to hold high priority for Lord Sesshoumaru, an unusual state of affairs in and of itself. That coupled with the fact that the inu lord had warned him against the idea of courting her was more than just a hint.

Tsunjin did not know Kagome-sama well, but anyone could see that she was kind, honorable, and exceedingly powerful, even more so than most demons. Were he a man less bound to the ties of loyalty and honor, he would surely consider challenging the daiyoukai for the privilege of courting her. Lord Sesshoumaru was powerful and highly skilled in the art of combat, but so was he. Still, he would not challenge his lord. Clearly Kagome-sama meant something to the daiyoukai of the west, and such a thing was truly rare. Kami would not forgive him should he choose to interfere.

A curt nod signaled the fire demon's agreement and acceptance of his lord's order.

The males stared at one another for a moment longer as unspoken communication was exchanged between them. Each held a level of reluctance to accept the situation as it was, but both seemed to realize that there was nothing for it. Somehow words were not needed as one male seemed to fully understand the position, and resolve of the other.

Notably calmer now, the demon lord issued his next order. "Return to your patrol."

"Yes my lord." the elemental agreed with a respectful bow. before turning on his heel. Feeling as if she had again missed something, Kagome watched him leave.

Before she could think of what to say, Kagome found herself between the outer wall of her hut, and a silver-haired demon lord. Her eyes wide with surprise at his speed and proximity, the miko managed a quiet, "Hi…"

Ignoring her attempted greeting the demon lord asked, "You slept outside?"

"Yeah…" she answered slowly.

The inu lord frowned. "That was unwise."

Annoyance filtered in rather quickly, and Kagome rolled her eyes. "I didn't mean to do it, I just fell asleep. Besides, I've slept outside more times than I can count since coming to this time."

Knowing that she was referring to the time she had traveled with the hanyou and her other comrades the demon lord intoned, "That was different." Though he could think of only one real reason why that was the case.

Kagome frowned and placed a hand on each of her hips. "Oh, and how's that? Because Inuyasha and the others were around to protect me? Well, if you haven't noticed, Ah-Un is here!" she said gesturing to the dragon that lay a short distance away from them. "Not only that," she continued, "But I'm not a little girl anymore! I am capable of taking care of myself now! I don't need anyone to protect me!"

The demon lord surprised her by moving even closer, his larger body casting a dark shadow over her own.

"That is not the point Kagome. You and I both know that carelessness and over confidence can combine to create disaster."

Kagome's lips parted soundlessly, his quiet utterance disarming her completely. Without thinking to do so, the miko looked at his left arm. It was restored now, but she could just imagine that his statement was triggered by the memory of its loss.

"You're right…" she heard herself say. "I'm so sorry."

"It is not necessary to apologize. Simply agree to be more careful in the future."

"She slowly nodded up at him. "I will."

He nodded then, and the two stared at one another in silence.

A strange combination of emotions, including uncertainty, something which seemed like anticipation, and a hint of fear trickled down Kagome's spine to pool in the center of her belly. The look the demon lord was giving her was unnervingly similar to the look he had given her a few days ago, and with his proximity to her, she knew it would take very little effort for him to lean in and press his lips against hers if he chose to do so.

Remembering the thoughts that had plagued her over the past few days, and the painful decision she had made, Kagome swallowed against the unpleasant lump that formed in her throat. If she had been able to, she would have backed away to put a bit of distance between them.

The demon lord noticed her uncertainty and the trace of disquiet visible by the faint crease in her brow. Before he could question her on the matter, Kagome blurted out, "There's something I need to talk to you about!"

She would not get to do so however, as the demon lord turned away to face the two demonic auras which were closing in from behind him. One was that of Tsunjin while the other was entirely unfamiliar to him.

"Forgive the interruption my lord." Tsunjin spoke up as he tailed the other demon. "I met this demon on my patrol near the edge of the village. He wishes to speak with Kagome-sama."

The elemental spoke tersely, his eyes never leaving the strange demon. If the creature showed any signs of threat against the miko, Tsunjin would reduce him to a smoking pile of ash even before he could lay a single finger on her.

Sesshoumaru too eyed the unfamiliar demon with suspicion. To his further annoyance, Kagome stepped from behind him to get a look at the diminutive male.

"State your business." the demon lord intoned before she could speak. He ignored the indignant glare she flashed him in favor of keeping his attention focused on the stranger.

The demon looked between the inu lord and the miko before bowing to each.

"I am called Daisuke." he said carefully. Forgive me lord of the west, but my business here is with Kagome-sama."

The demon lord looked as if he would argue, but Kagome spoke out first.

"Lord Sesshoumaru is…" she trailed off, and the daiyoukai noticed how she avoided looking at him. "A trusted ally." she continued. "Whatever you need to speak with me about will be safe with him."

The formal address, and the use of the less personable description of their relationship were not lost on the inu lord, and he felt his brows furrow in disapproval.

The kitsune seemed to sense the slight tension in the air, but managed a small smile anyway.

"Very well. But would it be possible for us to speak inside? This matter is of a very sensitive nature."

"Alright." Kagome agreed through a forced smile.

She could feel the penetrating golden glare being leveled on her, but did the best she could to ignore it. If she had to guess, she would say that Sesshoumaru wasn't too happy with her right now. Surely he hadn't missed the fact that she referred to him as her ally rather than her friend. The demon lord was quite observant after all.

'_If he's mad now, I don't know how he's gonna react when I tell him what I was going to say.' _


	31. The Fox's Plea

Remnants of the Spider

The Fox's Plea

* * *

Awkward silence settled in filling the physical space between the demon lord, miko, and the ancient kitsune youkai.

Still avoiding Sesshoumaru's eyes, Kagome looked down to see her bare feet standing in the short grass which surrounded her hut. Suddenly aware of her state of dress, the miko bit back an embarrassed squeak and placed a protective hand over her chest. Willing herself not to blush, she looked up and summoned her voice.

"If you'll excuse me for a moment…" she directed her comment to the kitsune, a small uneasy smile on her lips.

"Of course." the demon replied politely before nodding his understanding.

She then turned, rather hastily, and made her way into the hut.

Left alone with the stoic demon lord, the kit folded his hands into the billowing sleeves of his dark green haori. There was just the barest hint of a smile hovering over his lips. His back was straight and he held his head high. It was almost as if he was completely unaware, or perhaps unconcerned over the distrustful golden glare which had recently shifted in his distinct direction.

In Daisuke's mind, Sesshoumaru was but a pup, a powerful pup, but a pup none the less. He, Daisuke, had dealt with his fair share of disgruntled demon lords before, and was not discomfited in the least by the hard, cold eyes that even now seemed intent on boring a hole into his skull. The old kit was fully confident if not in his ability to defeat Lord Sesshoumaru in battle, but his ability to escape him should he decide to attack. He had not spent his very long life as a kitsune without learning a few tricks.

The inu lord took in the old fox's various features, uncaring that the other demon would surely notice the fact that he was staring. Though the demon's appearance was similar to a human nearing his mid forties, Sesshoumaru could tell that the male was one of considerable age; likely two thousand years or more. The existence of the nine long, slender tails at his back spoke of such.

It was no wonder the demon did not fear him. Kitsune of his advanced age and power had little to fear from almost any potential opponent. They were excellent in the arts of trickery and escape. It was likely that not even he, Sesshoumaru, would be able to catch him should he suddenly decide to flee.

Such knowledge only served to agitate his already sour mood.

Inside the hut, Kagome was quickly making herself presentable. Even though Sesshoumaru and the other demon were still outside, she was a bit uncomfortable about their proximity so she gathered her clothing from the day before and scampered into the back room of her little hut. Her mind was racing. Between her situation wit Sesshoumaru, and the appearance of this new demon, Kagome hardly knew what to think. Her mind blurred through one thought after another, hardly allowing her to focus on the significance of one matter before it was off to the next.

Attempting to place all of her discombobulated thoughts aside for now, she wrapped herself in her haori before slipping into her hakama, tying it as neatly as her quickly moving fingers would allow. Leaving her sleeping kimono in a messy heap on the floor, she exited the small storage room and looked almost frantically around her.

'_What next?' _she wondered as she continued to scan the small room.

Spotting a small plastic bottle of water near her sleeping mat, the miko picked it up and unscrewed the cap. She poured a bit of water into her remaining hand, using the lukewarm water to scrub any and hopefully all embarrassing remnants of sleep from her face.

When she was finished with that, she hastily ran her fingers through her hair, straitening it as much as possible before going over to check on Rin. She kneeled at her bedside and carefully brushed a few stray hairs away from the girl's face.

Even in sleep, Rin was able to soothe Kagome's slightly racing heart. Kagome smiled down on her before placing a light kiss onto the tips of her fingers. She then transferred the kiss to Rin's forehead before rising to her feet and heading for the door.

She gave herself a final look, straitening the lapels of her haori before stepping outside. The two demons appeared as she had left them. She forced a small smile, and turned her attention to the kitsune.

"My…" she trailed off as she struggled to adequately put her thoughts into words. "There is a young girl sleeping inside. She is… a student miko and a very close friend of mine. If her being here is going to be a problem for you…"

Daisuke held up a hand to cut her off. "I do not believe this will be a problem. The information I wish to disclose to you is indeed sensitive in nature, but I cannot see how an apprentice miko would make ill use of it." he smiled gently. "Should she wake, you will however see that she does not speak of this matter with anyone else?"

"Of course." Kagome agreed readily. "Please," she said as she turned back and held the straw panel door aside. "Come in and have a seat."

Sesshoumaru remained silent and allowed the kitsune youkai to go ahead of him. Daisuke was not fooled into thinking that the gesture was done in kindness or consideration of any kind. No, the old fox was well aware that the dog lord had allowed him to go first for no reason other than that he refused to show his back to someone who could be considered a potential threat.

Selecting a small area near the entrance, Kagome seated herself on the floor. Attempting to be as graceful as possible, she tucked her legs beneath her, and folded her hands in her lap.

'_I hope this meeting doesn't last too long.' _she thought absently, _'I hate sitting seiza.'_

The fox demon lowered himself to the floor directly across from her, folding his legs neatly in front of him and folding his hands in his sleeves. For his part, Sesshoumaru took a place behind and to the right of Kagome as if he intended to do nothing more than supervise the proceedings.

The miko gave herself a little shake attempting to escape the slight discomfort Sesshoumaru's proximity invoked. It wasn't so much that she was uncomfortable having him near her, it was the fact that she could still feel his eyes on her. It was almost as if she was, for lack of a better description, on stage giving a performance for which she had never been given a script. The idea that she would do or say something embarrassing was as an elephant in the corner of her mind; something large, imposing, and impossible to ignore.

Taking a deep breath, Kagome willed herself to speak.

"Would you like some tea?" she offered politely.

Daisuke offered a gracious smile. "No thank you. I was never very fond of tea myself."

Kagome nodded, slightly relieved. Turning back, she looked up at the male behind her.

"Se-- Lord Sesshoumaru?" she asked in an equally genial manner.

The inu lord narrowed his eyes slightly.

"No." he answered coolly. They stared at one another in silence for several seconds before his deep voice roused Kagome from whatever spiraling train of thought she had been pursuing. "Thank you." the demon added almost as an afterthought, and the miko was left with the impression that the polite revision had been forced. There was the promise of a later discussion glimmering in the depths of his narrowed eyes and Kagome had to force herself to look away.

Turning back to Daisuke, she plastered another phony smile on her lips. "How can I help you?" she asked, her voice surprisingly calm.

The old demon did not speak right away. There was much to discuss and he needed to take a moment to put his thoughts in order.

"I was sent to seek you out by Hiroshi-sama, reining Lord of the Northern region." he began at last. "We are in dire need of your assistance, if you would be willing to aid us."

Kagome attempted to repress her uncertainty. She had helped many people in the past, but not by herself. She wondered what sort of help he needed. A heavy knowledge was beginning to surface from the corners of her mind. She had been the one to defeat Naraku, and according to both Kouga, and Tsunjin, this information had been spread far and wide across the land. It wasn't a good thing as it was very likely that some details had been exaggerated, altered, or fabricated all together.

If this Daisuke was expecting some warrior priestess, he was going to be thoroughly disappointed. Her archery had advanced to a level beyond proficient, and she was more powerful now than she had ever been before, but she still wasn't really a fighter. She hadn't defeated Naraku because she was an excellent strategist, or a great and powerful warrior. She had merely been desperate to save her friends. She had wanted their survival more than anything, and had sacrificed her own to see to it. If not for the grace of a kindhearted spirit priestess, she wouldn't bee here now.

"Proceed."

Kagome could not repress the shudder that wracked her body when the unexpected voice spoke from behind her.

Seemingly unaffected by the stern order, the youkai's eyes took on a far away look as he decided the best way of conveying what he needed to say. Finally, he chose to simply start from the very beginning.

"The Northern region holds a very powerful allegiance with that of the East. An unbreakable bond was forged between our provinces centuries ago due to our previous emperor Hiro-sama.

"Five hundred years ago, the Eastern province was ruled by a leopard youkai called Kanagawa Youichi. The emperor was stern, and shrewd, but reasonably fair in his dealings with his people and the other lords of the land.

"He ruled for two hundred relatively peaceful years before problems began to brew. It is unclear how he came into possession of a powerful three headed dragon, but when he did so, the emperor began to show his true nature.

"Through use of an amulet, he held exclusive power over the dragon. At first he claimed that the dragon was to keep potential enemies at bay, but in time, he became the enemy, even to his own people. Soon, his already iron grip on the land tightened to the point of suffocation. He dispersed severe and often deadly punishment to any and all who angered or apposed him. None who questioned his orders or tactics remained alive as they quickly became fodder to the red dragon. Unrest began to rise in the region, as it became increasingly clear that the emperor had gone mad with power. From what we know, Youichi planned to take over the regions one by one. With his control over the dragon, no one would have been able to stop him.

"At that time, Hiro-sama had been Youichi's highest ranking general. It was he who spearheaded the revolt against the Eastern Lord. He began secretly meeting with the, then human emperor of the North, Tokushima, Akio. They soon formed an alliance and a plan was created to stop Youichi's madness.

"Lady Izumi, the high priestess, and Akio's only daughter would be the key to Youichi's downfall. With the promise that Hiro-sama would protect her should anything go wrong, Lord Akio offered his daughter to become Youichi's mate. The idea was that an alliance would be formed through their marriage bond, and Youichi would refrain from any and all efforts to conquer the North. It was a ruse however, as Lord Akio knew that the Eastern lord would not honor the alliance.

"As planned, Lady Izumi stole the amulet, making off with it during the night. The leopard youkai was quick to discover his mate's betrayal, and immediately sought her out to slay her. Hiro-sama protected Lady-Izumi as promised and then demanded that the Eastern Lord surrender his throne. Refusing to accept defeat, and loss of power, Youichi refused and fought to his final breath. In the end, the fatal blow was delivered by Hiro-sama himself.

"Freed from her mating bond through Youichi's death, Lady Izumi later became wife and mate to Hiro-sama, and together they took the rein of the North upon Lord Akio's eventual demise. Akiyama-sama, Yoichi's second general in command and Hiro-sama's only brother took over the reins of the Eastern rule."

"Is there a point to this endless rambling?" Sesshoumaru asked coolly."

Slightly annoyed at the interruption, a small sarcastic smile curved Daisuke's lips. It came and went in the space of a breath and Sesshoumaru subconsciously tensed and flexed his claws.

Kagome noticed the little smirk and instinctively looked back to Sesshoumaru. She quickly sent him a beseeching look, mentally willing him to remain calm. The inu lord's eyes remained fixed on the fox and he made no move to acknowledge that he saw her. The miko watched him for several seconds and was relieved when some of the tension melted from his stance. Turning back, she breathed a small sigh of relief. The old fox was not showing the kind of deference Sesshoumaru was accustomed to, but at the same time he had not been outright disrespectful. She sent a silent prayer to the gods for them to get through the meeting peacefully.

"The reason I sought you out," Daisuke's slightly rough voice began again. "Is directly connected with the previous tale.

"For the past few days, myself, and several others combed these lands looking for a powerful priestess called Kagome. In our search, we came across even more information than we set out to obtain. We discovered that a powerful, but maniacal hanyou by the name of Naraku fell at your hand, is this so?"

Kagome shifted uncomfortably. "Umm yes, but--"

"Splendid!" Daisuke declared exuberantly, the clap of his clawed hands sounding loud in the small room.

"A priestess who is able to accomplish such a feat would be more than powerful enough to accomplish this simple task!" he smiled brightly

"What task?" Kagome wanted to know.

"Lady Izumi was entrusted to keep the amulet. Deciding that the dragon was too dangerous, she commissioned the construction of a temple where the creature was to remain in stasis. Because she ordered that it do so, the dragon merely slept. After a short time however, it was decided that additional measures needed to be taken. If someone, even a corrupt member of her own house were to get their hands on the amulet, the results could be disastrous."

Kagome frowned in concentration. Something about this whole story seemed so terribly familiar. An insistent little nudge kept prodding her from the back of her mind telling her that she had heard this story somewhere before.

"Under orders from Lady Izumi, chains were forged, and locks were crafted to bind the dragon so that even if it managed to wake, it would not be capable of leaving the temple. Lady Izumi herself infused the chains with an immense amount of spiritual power to help keep the dragon's power dormant.

"The chains were secured with four heavy locks. The keys were also infused with spiritual power to ensure that they remain hidden. They can only be seen by a priestess of immense spiritual power. The keys were then scattered across the land, one in each region. Maps were drawn to archive the keys' location, but…" the demon trailed off for the first time.

"Recently, the maps were stolen. We can only speculate as to who was behind the theft, and what is being planned, but as you can imagine, a situation such as this can turn out rather poorly."

Kagome swallowed thickly. This was not good. In her mind she could see a puzzle forming as piece after piece fell into place. She did not like the picture that was being created. Naraku had been a crafty bastard. He had been obscenely meticulous, and every plan he created was backed with another, and that one was backed with an escape rout so that even if he failed, he would at least be able to escape with his pathetic life. What if he really had left another demon behind? What if he gave it instructions to avenge his death should he finally meet his demise? It was exactly the kind of thing he was well known for. If the new demon was anything like Naraku himself, he or possibly she likely wouldn't want to get involved directly, and probably would try to use the dragon to exact revenge.

It made sense in the worst way.

"The keys react to spiritual power, not purity, so even a dark priestess would be able to see them." Daisuke continued, unaware of the miko's sudden sense of foreboding.

"The Northern Lord has decided that it is best that the keys be destroyed." the fox pressed on. "A priestess of your caliper would easily be able to sense the keys. All four keys must be collected and taken to the temple. That is where the locks and the keys were forged, and it is there that they must be destroyed. In the temple's cellar there is a furnace. It is no ordinary furnace however. The furnace can only be activated by the spiritual energy of a powerful miko. It must be activated, and the keys thrown in and destroyed. A representative of the North will meet you at the temple with the amulet. So that it will not fall into the wrong hands, the amulet is to be destroyed as well."

Kagome frowned in thought. "This may be a silly question," she began slowly, "but why wasn't the amulet destroyed in the first place?"

Daisuke smiled patiently. "It was attempted." he said softly. "But not even Lady Izumi and Hiroshi-sama's combined energies were enough power to destroy the amulet. It seems that the wretched thing is nearly as indestructible as the dragon itself."

The miko's frown deepened. "If that's the case, why do you think I would be able to destroy it?"

Daisuke's smile broadened. "You underestimate yourself Kagome-sama. Your spiritual power is unlike anything I have ever felt. Even as you sit peacefully before me, the air around you is charged with spiritual energy. I am certain that you would be more than powerful enough to complete this task However, if you are unable to complete the task alone," he added glancing at Sesshoumaru, "the added energies of a powerful youkai would surely be enough to help you finish the job."

Neither Kagome or Sesshoumaru responded to that.

For her part, Kagome was still considering all that Daisuke had told her. Her mind went over the details with a fine toothed comb and she noticed with a level of displeasure that a particular piece of information drew her attention again and again. Daisuke had said that even a dark miko would be able to see the keys, and it just so happened that Kagome knew of a dark miko who likely was powerful enough to see them.

Was it possible that Tsubaki was also involved? The wretched priestess was still alive as far as she knew, and she had sworn revenge against Kagome.

The young miko held back a sigh. These last peaceful weeks had managed to blot from her mind the fact that she had created many enemies in her efforts to protect the Shikon jewel.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the rustle of thick cloth drew her attention. Daisuke had reached into the large sleeves of his haori and withdrew a thick scroll. No, she could see that there were four sheets of parchment rolled together as one, bound by a thin piece of red cloth.

"These are copies of the original maps." the ancient kitsune explained calmly. "They are not as detailed as the originals but they should be sufficient."

Kagome watched, as almost in slow motion, the demon extended his arm offering the scrolls to her. The air in the room suddenly became stifling for the young miko. This was a BIG responsibility. While it sounded relatively simple, Kagome was well aware that things were not always as they appeared. Still, whatever was going on, it was probably best to try and take care of it as soon as possible.

Daisuke studied the miko as he eyes fixed unwaveringly on the rough parchment he had extended to her. He gave her a moment to consider the matter before finally asking,

"Would you be so gracious as to assist us Kagome-sama?"


	32. Reunited

Remnants of the Spider

Reunited

* * *

Large chestnut eyes stared, completely fixed on the deceptively innocent offering. Her brows drawn together in thought, Kagome considered the weight of what was being asked of her. There would be extensive traveling, and Kami only knows what could, and probably would go wrong between now and the completion of the journey. And what about her village, who would watch over it while she was gone? On the other hand, what if she didn't help? Whatever was going on probably was directly connected to her! It seemed entirely likely that someone was after her, and intended to use this dragon to exact revenge. Could she really ignore something like that? Innocent people stood to loose there lives in the crossfire.

Her frown deepened, and the miko continued to stare, almost transfixed, on the clawed hand and the scrolls held so benignly within.

Inside the small hut time seemed to grind to a halt. It was so quiet; the muted sound of calling birds doing nothing to break the almost unnatural stillness. Even the light breeze that flowed through an adjacent window to stir the miko's hair and clothing went completely unnoticed as both demons stared at her in silence, waiting for her decision.

It was impossible to know how many moments had passed before the miko's lips finally parted. "I don't…" she began haltingly, uncertainly, "I don't know if I can…"

Daisuke raised a clawed hand to cut her off. "Forgive me Kagome-sama." he said sincerely. "I do not wish to pressure you, but again this matter is of immense importance and very possibly great peril as well. There are very few mikos who possess the power to see the keys and hopefully prevent disaster before it can occur. But, I also understand that you have your own obligations. If it is convenient for you, I will simply leave the maps in your care for now. I will leave you to think things over and will return around this time tomorrow. Hopefully, you will have decided by then."

The miko was silent.

There was something about this whole situation that did not seem quite right to Kagome. _'Find the keys, take them to the temple, and destroy them.' _she mentally went over a simplified summary of the mission. It sounded just a little too easy, a little too straight forward, and Kagome knew from experience that things were rarely as simple as that. Something at the very back of her mind was silently screaming that imminent danger loomed ahead, though she could not tell if it would come from accepting the mission or declining it.

The miko remained hesitant, Daisuke could see in her eyes. It was as if she truly wanted to help, but there was something holding her back, a previous obligation perhaps.

Finally, very slowly, a small feminine hand lifted from the young woman's lap. Delicate fingers began to uncurl from what had previously been a tightly clenched fist. Her movements were hesitant, unsure, but remained fairly smooth.

As if moving through deep water, the miko's hand reached across the space between them. The fox youkai could see something in her eyes, which oddly enough, looked like a combination of uncertainty, and determination. He watched with interest as her fingers tentatively stretched out, just barely touching the slightly worn paper. Soon, her hand wrapped around the parchment securely. She held it up and looked at it as if it was completely alien to her, as if both her demise and her salvation were layered between the thin pages of rice paper. After the space of several heartbeats, she ended her inspection and slowly drew the parchment to her chest. Her eyes were glassy, unfocussed, and she appeared to be looking at something only she could see. The wind ruffled her hair again, but she paid it no mind, clearly still lost in thoughts.

Then, she blinked, gave herself a little shake, and time began again.

"I'll think about it." she said at last.

"I cannot thank you enough for your consideration." the fox said softly as he slowly unfolded his legs. In another moment he had risen to his feet, Kagome gradually doing the same.

She looked at him as if concerned. "I can't make you any promises." she said carefully.

The fox looked down at her, though his height was not much more than her own. She could see understanding in his eyes as he gave a small nod.

"I understand that you were aided by several comrades when you defeated the hanyou Naraku?" he asked after a moment.

Kagome simply nodded in response. "I imagine that you trust them, and as you seem to be a good judge of character, I will extend my trust as well. Please take this time to speak with your friends regarding this matter." his voice lowered, and a kindly smile found his lips. "I know that you will do what is best, and while I would be eternally grateful for your assistance, I will not fault you if you refuse."

Giving her no chance to respond, the old fox bowed graciously, first to her, then to Sesshoumaru.

"Lord of the West," he addressed his voice strong and sure, "It was an honor to share your company." he said with another quick bow. As expected, the inu lord did not respond, and with that, Daisuke turned and exited the hut.

Kagome watched him leave, and continued to stare at the door for some time after his departure.

"What will you do?"

The deep voice from behind her caused Kagome to start. She quickly turned around to face the one who spoke. Golden eyes stared down on her, and she could see genuine curiosity, and something she could not identify shining in the entrancing depths.

"I think…" she began slowly, "I think, I'll follow his advice. I'll talk it over with Inuyasha and the others. If nothing else, I think they should know what's going on."

"Hn." The demon breathed neither in agreement nor disagreement.

They each retreated to their own thoughts for several moments before Sesshoumaru spoke again.

"You wanted to speak with me."

Kagome looked confused. "What?"

"Before the arrival of the kitsune…"

"Oh," she said quietly, and the inu lord noticed how her already pale face lost another shade of color.

"I don't… I don't think now is a good time to talk about that." she said, her eyes straying from his face.

"Why?" The demon wanted to know, a thread of impatience weaving into his tone.

For a long time Kagome did not answer. Instead, her eyes shifted to Rin, and she quietly worried her lower lip between her teeth.

The demon lord felt his patience begin to wane, and was just about to share this information with the miko when the straw door was pushed aside and a young kitsune bustled in to the room.

"Rin, Kagome!" Shippou beamed his exuberant voice at odds with the tension in the room. "Great news!!" he continued obliviously. He swiveled around and pushed out his backside, in what normally would have been considered a lewd and possibly insulting gesture. Kagome looked on in mild embarrassment and curiosity, until her eyes widened at what he apparently wanted her to see. There, next to his tail, was another small tuft of fluffy beige hair.

"Do you see it??!!" he asked, excited impatience causing him to shake a little.

"Yeah, but what…?

"It's my second tail!!!" he all but exploded, leaping and turning to face her.

Kagome forced a smile. She was truly regretful that she could not be more excited for him at the moment, but the young miko had more than a lot on her mind.

"That's great Shippou!" she returned with as much enthusiasm as she could muster.

The young fox was not convinced and for the first time since he'd arrived, he noticed the uneasy atmosphere in the room. He looked between the miko and daiyoukai, his brows drawing together in concern.

"What's wrong?" he asked cautiously.

At the far end of the room, Rin began to stir.

* * *

Golden eyes stared ahead blankly, the forms of a young kitsune and human female hardly blurs to him as the demon lord stared in their general direction. Listening with half an ear, Sesshoumaru could detect the voices of Rin and Shippou. The youngsters were several yards away. Side by side, they sat together, their bare feet quietly splashing in a cool stream. They were quietly speculating the possibilities of what Daisuke had said.

A small glade near the outskirts of the village was a favorite playing ground for Rin and the kit. Having nothing of particular importance to do for now, Sesshoumaru had joined them there. Beneath a sizable oak tree at the edge of the clearing, the daiyoukai had seated himself in the cool grass. Ah-Un had accompanied them as well. The large dragon rested, leisurely, but alert at the demon lord's side.

Kagome's scent still clung heavily to the dark hairs of the dragon's mane.

Seeking a distraction Sesshoumaru looked up, noting the position of the sun. Noon was fast approaching, and to add to his growing list of maladies, Sesshoumaru realized that his pathetic hanyou sibling would be arriving at any moment. He resisted the urge to scowl in distaste.

It was in the whelp's best interest not to agitate him today, as the inu lord was not in the mood for his sibling's usual disrespectful attitude.

Thinking very carefully, he realized that at least one of the sources of his current displeasure was the fact that that demon, _'Daisuke' _his memory supplied, had come to Kagome asking for aid on what would probably turn out to be a dangerous mission. He had detected no malice from the fox, but it seemed at the least a very taxing thing to request from a human female. He realized that Kagome was a miko, and that she possessed immense spiritual power, but even she would have physical limitations common to that of any mortal.

Another thing that bothered him was the FACT that it bothered him. Was it not her own business what endeavors she did or did not decide to undertake? That should be the case, he realized logically, but mortal danger seemed to follow her like a shadow, never really catching up, yet never trailing far behind. It seemed entirely likely that she would be harmed or worse if she decided to embark on such a quest. Though he still was not entirely comfortable with the notion, he had come to terms with the fact that he preferred her to remain alive and safe. If Naraku had truly left a demon behind to avenge his death however, it seemed that danger would visit her whether she accepted the mission or not. One scenario was just as bad as the other, so really it was probably better to make the first move and attempt to keep the danger to a minimum.

A voice at the back of his mind whispered, rather insistently, that whatever the miko decided, there was only one way to ensure her safety. Tsunjin was a reliable sentry, but the danger to her life seemed more real now. He could not escape the faint discomfort he was beginning to feel at the idea of entrusting her safety to another male.

The whole matter was disturbing on many levels, but there seemed to be nothing for it.

Abrupt movement caught his attention, and moving nothing but his eyes, Sesshoumaru looked straight ahead.

Rin was now standing on the bank of the relatively narrow, but swiftly flowing stream. She was speaking to the kitsune and pointing out a peach tree on the other side. Before the kit could stand, she hopped to a small protruding rock a couple of feet from the shore. Sesshoumaru watched with interest as she managed to steady herself. She soon began to look for another rock large enough to support her, clearly intent on getting to the other side.

Spotting another large, reasonably flat stone, the girl bent at the knees, and pushed herself from her previous perch. Unfortunately, she had misjudged the distance, and with a small shriek, began to plummet to the cool water below. Sesshoumaru felt his muscles tense in preparation for movement he would not need to make. Before he could get his feet beneath him, the young kitsune sprang into action. Not even the hem of Rin's kimono touched the water's surface before the boy had her securely in his arms.

In a single leap, Shippou had crossed the stream, collecting Rin along the way. Smiling with relief, he looked down on her. Her eye were shut tightly, and her teeth clenched in anticipation for the chilled water she thought would envelope her. When she felt the light impact of the Shippou's landing, Rin opened her eyes to see him staring down at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he kneeled to allow her feet to reach the ground.

The girl's cheeks flooded with color as the kitsune helped to steady her. "Yes," she answered a bit breathlessly. She smiled and shyly took a step back. "Thank you for catching me." she said as she fought the urge to wring her hand.

A light blush found his cheeks as well, and the kit looked away and began rubbing the back of his neck. "It was nothing," he said through a toothy grin. "That's what friends are for." He felt his face heat further.

Not wanting her to see him blush, the kit looked everywhere but at Rin. Quite by accident, his emerald eyes landed on the silver-haired inu lord seated casually beneath a tree on the other side of the stream. He had almost forgotten Sesshoumaru was there. Suddenly his gleeful mood was shattered, the site of those narrow golden eyes fixed squarely on him causing the butterflies in his stomach to be replaced by moths. No, not moths, he decided as the mutual staring continued, bees!! Bees with big, big stingers!!

To his surprise however, the inu lord did not appear to be angry at all, and Shippou's anxiety slowly began to dissipate. He had expected Sesshoumaru to be displeased with him for doing something so bold, but scowl he had expected was entirely absent. In fact, if he was not mistaken, he could almost swear that Sesshoumaru had nodded in approval. He was just about to consider the validity of his assessment when…

"Race ya!!"

Rin's buoyant challenge drew his attention, and he instantly turned to look at her. There was a huge smile on her face, and she swiftly pivoted on her heels and began to run to the peach tree.

"Hey that's cheating!" he protested playfully.

Forgetting his previous train of thought, the kit was completely oblivious to the watchful eyes that continued to observe as he turned and followed the trail of laugher Rin had left in her wake.

The interaction between the kit and his ward was a strange and interesting thing to watch. It was rare to see humans and youkai interact the way they did; but as he thought about it, it should not have been surprising in the least. From what he knew, the kit had been orphaned when he was quite young. How he came to travel the priestess and her comrades was a mystery to him, but on more a few occasions he had seen the boy clinging to Kagome as if she were his mother. Apparently they were still close, but he seemed to have outgrown that particular habit. What was also obvious was that the miko had cared for him in his youth, so it was little wonder why the kitsune would take kindly to humans. It was the same thing with Rin. Aside from Kagome, the girl seemed to trust youkai more than humans. He supposed he could not blame her. In her village she had seen her family murdered by bandits, and was herself abused by the villagers who claimed to have taken her in. In him she found protection and security. He had never doted on the girl, but aside from a few close calls with Naraku, he did manage to keep her safe.

Now it seemed that this young kitsune wished to protect her as well.

'_They will likely begin courting soon.' _the demon realized distantly. The thought sent a strange sensation through him, one that was neither pleasant nor unpleasant. It was difficult to describe, and impossible to identify.

Sesshoumaru continued to watch them for some time. He breathed in the relatively fresh scent of the forest and allowed the peaceful sounds around him to calm his restless mind. Slowly closing his eyes, he focused on the lulling sound of running water as the exuberant chitter-chatter of blossoming young love faded beneath his drifting thoughts.

'_That's what friends are for!' _the kit's unbidden words suddenly echoed through his mind.

His eyes opened lazily.

'_Friends…' _Sesshoumaru mentally repeated the word. It immediately brought back to mind the only person with whom he found himself entangled in the strange connection called friendship.

Kagome was avoiding him today.

The miko had used the distraction provided by the kitsune to her advantage this morning. Scampering away from him, she requested that the boy travel to the nearby villages to summon her friends. Once he had gone to do her bidding, she began to bustle around her little hut, tidying up, and preparing breakfast. Then, neglecting to feed herself, she hastily excused herself saying she had _"miko stuff" _to do and that she would return soon.

She had mentioned a need to speak with him, yet she refused to do so. Clearly there was something troubling her, something which was completely unrelated to this quest she had been asked to undertake. It took no mental leap to realize that this something had to do with him.

It had taken a wealth of personal restraint on his part to allow her to leave. She was keeping something from him, and he did not like it. The desire to force it from her lips, even now tingled beneath his skin causing his muscles to twitch with restrained movement. He, Sesshoumaru, was unaccustomed to being denied, and had she been anyone else, he was certain that she would not have left him with unanswered questions. He would never have allowed it.

When she fled the little hut, he had almost, _almost_ gone after her. He had resisted the impulse, opting to instead clench his teeth and force his feet to remain planted. It was rather strange finding himself torn between the natural impulse to force her cooperation, and the odd unwillingness to upset her. She had enough to deal with as it was and forcing her into a conversation she was not ready to have would be counterproductive. It could possibly even damage their friendship. It was a very fragile thing after all; a thin, intangible chord which connected them in the most unusual way. He could sense strength in it, but he also realized that it could be rescinded with a single thoughtless action, or even a few angry words.

Her sudden reticence was a concern as well. Her behavior toward him seemed to suggest that the connection between them had become particularly fragile, or perhaps she had already retracted her portion of their friendship and was reluctant to inform him. He frowned slightly at the thought. Could she really do that? Would she?

Again and again he found himself questioning why he had allowed himself to befriend the miko. _'Actually,' _he amended mentally; _'it was she who initiated this wretched friendship.' _Still, he had allowed it, and eventually even reciprocated. What had he been thinking? There were far worse individuals with whom to engage such a bond, but the bond itself was so terribly unfamiliar, and exasperatingly vexing to him.

Perhaps he was doing it wrong?

He had never cultivated this kind of relationship before, so there was really no way to tell. There was no experience in his life that he could even compare it to, and this recent shift in the miko's behavior was markedly more disconcerting than he thought it should be. If he were honest, it teetered very precariously toward the untried state of alarming. Was this normal behavior? Had he done something to invoke it? He was no longer certain where he stood with her, a fact which was more disturbing than he cared to admit.

The simple solution was to simply sever the bond himself, then he would not have to concern himself with the miko's behavior. He had considered it many times, but now it hardly seemed like a valid option. If he was doing something wrong, a notion which was disturbing in and of itself, he would simply have to uncover and correct his folly. This experience was entirely new for him, but he would not be accused of inadequacy!

'_When something is difficult, you do not walk away from it, you use it as an opportunity to build your own strength.'_

That is what his father had always told him, and while the statement was initially used in reference to a physical challenge, he did not see why it wouldn't apply to this friendship as well.

The miko needed time, Sesshoumaru finally decided. It was useless to speculate what caused the change in her behavior toward him, but recent events would have to be considered and dealt with before his answers could be obtained.

The demon lord felt his eyes narrow in determination. He would give her the space she needed for now, but he would not allow her to avoid the issue for long.

* * *

It was early afternoon when an odd combination of individuals, human, youkai, and one hanyou found themselves gathered together in a small hut. Greetings and the light conversations of friends reunited had already been exchanged, and now they all were waiting in silence to discover why they had been summoned.

Standing near the room's entrance, Sesshoumaru observed the proceedings. He had been rather surprised when Inuyasha had arrived a short time ago, his miko held securely on his back. Their eyes had met and he had expected the whelp to make a rude remark or attempt to start a fight. Instead he had merely scowled before turning his attention to Kagome to question her as to why she had called on them. The miko refrained from answering, telling him that she wished to wait until everyone was there.

I was not long after that, that the huntress, fire-cat and monk had arrived. The humans had offered a respectful greeting which he had returned with an acknowledging nod. Now, they were all waiting with varying degrees of patience for Kagome to tell them why they were here. The last time she had gathered them together like this, bad tidings had been on the horizon. Unfortunately this time would not be different.

"What's this all about Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, his patience finally coming to its end.

All eyes landed on the miko, the rest of the room's occupants apparently wanting to know the same.

Sitting in the semi-circle of her friends, Kagome looked down at the scrolls which were clutched loosely in her right hand. Her lips twisted wryly.

"Umm…" she began slowly. "There might be a problem…"


	33. Inciting the Chase

Remnants of the Spider

Inciting the Chase

* * *

"I knew it!!" the irate declaration was echoed by the slam of a sizable fist as it pounded against innocent, unsuspecting floorboards. Thick dark brows drew down while the tips of white fangs were bared, the combination creating an impressive scowl.

Having just discovered Kagome's suspicions that Naraku had left another demon behind to avenge his death, Inuyasha was the first to share his thoughts on the matter.

"I knew it!!" he announced again. "That bastard went down entirely too easy, I knew he'd find some way to come back!!"

Kagome felt her eyebrow twitch in annoyance. "Easy?" she asked dangerously. "I would hardly use the word _'easy' _to describe it."

Miroku rubbed the back of his neck, his features contorting into a troubled expression over the dreadful memory. "I am inclined to agree with Lady Kagome on that particular subject."

Feeling slightly ashamed for his thoughtless comment but hiding it beneath his deepening scowl, the hanyou shoved his arms into his sleeves. "That's not what I meant! Naraku was never one to go without a back up plan! The fact that he left another demon behind to do more of his dirty work shouldn't be a big surprise to any of us!" he huffed and turned away from them to stare petulantly at a blank expanse of wall.

Kikyou placed a calming hand on his shoulder, and Kagome averted her eyes uncomfortably. "He is right." the elder miko said gently. "Naraku is not the kind of foe who would accept defeat graciously. Whatever this demon is planning, I am certain it goes beyond revenge." she added, her concern evident in the shallow crease of her brows.

This news was not good and she was beginning to question whether Naraku was truly dead or not. Even if he was, it was entirely probable that this was the first step in some convoluted scheme that would end in the dreaded hanyou re-emerging into the land of the living. She was not sure how he could accomplish such a thing, but Naraku was just the sort of person who would have planned for the eventuality of his demise. His insatiable lust for power would have made death unacceptable for him. In life he had always been a frustratingly evasive creature who avoided danger by having someone else fight for him. She feared to think that even death itself may not be able to keep a firm grip on him.

"It's not just him." Kagome added solemnly. "Daisuke said that a miko would be needed to see the keys. As long as she's powerful enough, even a dark miko could see them."

The young priestess needed to say nothing further for all of the room's occupants to know who she was talking about.

"Do you really think Tsubaki might be involved?" Sango asked cautiously.

Kagome gave a light shrug. "There's no way to tell, but…"

"Who cares??!!" Inuyasha cut in rudely. "All we have to do is find the one who's behind it and _I'll _take care of em'! He flexed his claws meaningfully.

"It would be rather difficult to _'take care of'_ whoever is behind this when we don't even know who they are." Miroku pointed out with as much patience as he could muster at the hanyou's heavy-handed approach.

"Keh!" was his automatic response.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Look… I've thought this over, and… it seems like the best thing to do is just collect the keys and destroy them." she shook her head. "I just don't know…"

"NO WAY!!!" the hanyou interrupted again. "How do you know this Dai-suké," he spat the name with distaste, "is not trying to trick you himself?! Who's to say _he_ can be trusted?!"

The miko did not answer right away. This was also something she had considered, but in the end, she supposed it didn't really matter.

"I've thought of that too," her response was subdued. "But if he is telling the truth, we could soon have a real problem on our hands. And, if it really is Naraku who's behind all of this, we'll have an even bigger problem still."

With the completion of her statement, quiet tension filled the air. For what must have been ten minutes or more no one said a word. Kagome spent that time considering what needed to be done, but really, she already knew. There were just a couple of very big details to work out.

Kagome took a deep breath exhaling slowly through dry, slightly parted lips. She slowly looked around the room before her eyes stopped on Kikyou. The elder miko noticed, and she immediately sat up straighter. The women stared at one another for a short time before Kagome finally opened her mouth to speak.

"Kikyou…" she began hesitantly, "I really hate to ask you to do this but…"

Time seemed to slow down for the elder priestess. Since this conversation began she had considered the fact that she too was powerful enough to see the keys. She was not sure of the events to come, all she knew was that she owed Kagome her life. Whatever she asked of her, she would do it, no matter how difficult. When that wretched demon-witch had brought her back to life, she had shown nothing but malice and cruelty toward Kagome and she had never deserved such treatment. She was willing to atone for her abhorrent behavior in any way she could.

Kagome paused, her featured slowly hardening in determination.

"Would you watch over my village while I'm gone?"

All eyes turned to Kagome, then to Kikyou, and back to Kagome again. Even Kikyou's lips parted in surprise. She had expected the younger priestess to ask her to look for the keys in her stead! It was something she did not wish to do, but she would have! Kagome had a young girl to care for! Why wouldn't she stay?

Confusion evident on her lovely features, Kikyou was hesitant to reply. "I… Are you certain you wish to go? I… I could go for you. You shouldn't have to…"

"No!" Kagome cut her off right away. Taking a moment to calm down, the young miko started again. "No." she said again, her voice much softer this time. "I couldn't ask you to do something like that. I don't… I don't know what will happen out there. You'll be much safer if you stay here."

"But what about you??!!" asked Sango, her voice colored with concern.

Kagome shrugged again. "I'll be fine." she said quietly, but her dejected posture did nothing to convince those around her. "Besides, Daisuke asked ME to do this. Plus, if someone is out to avenge Naraku, it's me they'll be after. It's been really peaceful around here lately, and I'd like it to stay that way. If I leave… it'll be safer for everyone."

"Lady Kagome…" Rin began quietly. The young miko turned to look at her. She and Shippou were each sending her pleading looks, but Kagome would not be swayed. "It'll be fine." she said quietly. "I promise."

Not believing her one bit, but knowing she would gain little to argue with her mentor, the girl crawled over to her and wrapped her arms around her. Kagome returned her embrace resting her chin atop the girl's dark hair. She was going to miss Rin.

An uncomfortable ached bloomed in Inuyasha's chest as he watched them. It was like the little girl was saying goodbye to her.

"You are NOT going out there by yourself to the four corners of the world to collect some fuckin' keys! Just because there have been no demon attacks around here, that doesn't mean there aren't in other places!! Are you TRYING to get yourself killed??!!"

"Shut up Inuyasha!" she yelled, annoyance quickly overshadowing all other emotions. "You don't get to tell me what I will and what I will not do! The fact is, I'm in danger whether I go or not! At least if I leave everyone else will be safe!"

Miroku raised a hand before Inuyasha could put in another word. "I understand your logic Lady Kagome, but I for one cannot allow you to do this alone. I do not know if you are being lured into a trap or not, but if you are truly serious about going on this mission, I am going with you." fortitude hardened his features. "I would not be alive today if it was not for you, and I will not allow you to face possible danger alone."

"I'm going too!" Sango added. "You saved all of us! It's only right that we help you do this!"

"You can't!" Kagome argued. "What if…"

"Look…!" Inuyasha cut her off for a third time, "If none of us can tell you what to do, then you can't tell us what to do either! We're going whether you want us to or not!"

Kikyou nodded in agreement. "You have already sacrificed yourself for us once Kagome. You should not have to risk doing such a thing a second time."

Kagome looked at them all, noting with a level of resignation that they would not be convinced to change their minds. Her large eyes drifted from one determined expression to another before they finally landed on an expression she could not identify. That expression belonged to Sesshoumaru. He simply stared back at her, and never said a word.

* * *

Endless black depths at her feet and the shining moon at her back, Kagome sat on the lip of the Bone Eaters Well. She had spent the better part of fifteen minutes staring into the darkness wondering what her family might be doing at this very moment. When she was hit with another wave of melancholy, she abandoned this train of thought, and instead focused on the starlit sky.

She attempted to force her mind into the comforting void of nothingness, but fragmented thoughts continued to seep through the barrier of blankness in which she tried to surround herself. The thing she tried to forget the most was the one thing that continued to pry its way into her conscious mind.

She was all alone now.

Kagome had experienced feelings of loneliness before, but now, she really was alone and she felt it acutely. It was rather painful, she realized with pensive despondency. She felt lonelier now than she had ever felt in her life.

Seeing her friends had been great, but a little painful at the same time. They were all in pairs now, everyone but her. Maybe she was being petty, but seeing them all together like that just reminded her of how truly alone she was. When they weren't around, it was a lot easier to forget about that. She sighed wistfully.

'_Things will get better.' _she promised herself. _'When this mission is over, things will get better.'_

Their little meeting lasted longer than she had anticipated, but they finally managed to come to an acceptable arrangement.

Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha would go to collect the keys. Kikyou would stay behind to watch over both her own village, and Kagome's. The younger miko hated leaving her with the responsibility of two villages, but Kikyou insisted that it would not be a burdensome task for her. Kikyou's village was small, and there was a medicine woman who resided there. The woman was of advanced age, but she was skilled in medicinal arts and was more than adept at tending wounds. The aging woman also had a young apprentice who could assist her, so unless something requiring miko powers was needed, Kikyou could spend the bulk of her time in Kagome's village.

This made the young priestess feel a lot better about leaving, but what happened after the meeting was enough to bring tears to her eyes.

After everything was settled, her friends decided to return to their homes to collect supplies and to inform their respective villages of the situation and their impending absence. They would all return by dawn, give Daisuke their decision, and then set off for the first key.

Once her friends were gone, Kagome set about informing her own villagers of her upcoming mission. She assembled them all to a shrine not far from where Kaede was buried and told them the basics of the quest she was asked to undertake. Many were saddened to hear of her impending departure and concerned over the nature of her mission, but it seemed to set their minds at ease to know that Kikyou-sama would be there until she returned. When the assembly was over, several men and women lingered behind to wish her a safe journey. They told her that they would offer prayers for her success and speedy return.

She thanked them all, their kind words and sincerity having warmed her heart. Then, feeling worlds better than she had all day, the young miko returned to her little hut. When she went inside however, her heart skipped an unhealthy number of beats.

There was no one there.

She had left Rin, Shippou and Sesshoumaru behind, telling them that she would be back soon, but when she returned they were all gone.

It didn't take long to realize that something else was missing. Looking around the main room, she noticed that all of Rin's kimonos, her little hair ties, and her shoes… they were all gone. Feeling slightly panicked, Kagome quickly exited the hut and looked around for any signs of where they might have gone. When that failed, she took a moment to calm herself before flaring her powers in a soft rippling wave which spread out in all directions.

She was searching for demonic auras, and to her initial dismay, she only found one. She sighed heavily and looked to the sky. Why would Sesshoumaru take Rin without telling her? Well, she decided after a moment, there was at least one person around here who could answer the many questions that were slowly flooding her mind.

Suddenly feeling very tired, but refusing to rest before she got her answers, Kagome headed toward the outskirts of the village. The demon had been heading in the opposite direction, but he must have sensed her approach because he stopped moving to wait for her.

As she crested a small hill, the male's familiar form came into view.

"Tsunjin…?" she asked when she saw him.

"Kagome-sama," he greeted giving a respectful bow as she continued her approach. She returned his bow with one of her own before asking, "Have you seen Sesshoumaru? When I got back, Rin, Shippou and…" she trailed off looking back toward the village as if hoping she had overlooked something but fearing that she had not. "Th--they were all gone! I-I can't sense them anywhere in the village." she finished, looking as if she would start crying at any moment.

The elemental instinctively reached forward wishing to comfort her. His fingers were a hair's breath from her small shoulder before he recalled his lord's warning not to touch her. With great reluctance, he pulled his hand away, opting to use his words instead.

"Please do not cry Kagome-sama." he said gently.

She did not answer, but he could tell that she was trying to hold on to whatever strength she had left. There at the edge of her village in the dying light of day, the powerful little miko looked more vulnerable than he had ever seen her. She was like a tiny porcelain doll. She looked so tired, so…fragile. It was as if someone had placed an enormous weight on her shoulders and left her to bear the cumbersome burden alone. In that moment the elemental wished more than anything that he could be the one to comfort her, but he knew that it was not his place. With gritted teeth, he held his hands stiffly at his sides.

"Where are they?" the miko's quiet words drew him from his dangerous reverie.

"Lord Sesshoumaru has returned to the West. Rin-sama, and the fox-child are with him."

The fire demon was nearly undone when Kagome's head lowered, her dark bangs covering her eyes as she stared at the ground. "I see." she said after a long pause. "Ah-Un too?" she asked, her voice cracking a little.

Tsunjin felt his chest constrict unpleasantly. How desperately he wanted to gather the woman in his arms and assure her that everything would be okay. The urge was painfully difficult to suppress.

"Yes." he answered at last.

"I see…" she said again, her eyes still fixed on the ground. He thought she would just stand there forever until she finally raised her head and asked, "So… why are you still here?"

Kagome stared at up him. The question seemed to have caught him by surprise, and for a moment he looked as if he would not answer.

"Before Sesshoumaru-sama departed, he instructed me to continue my patrol of this village until otherwise instructed. He added that from now on, I am to patrol the neighboring village as well."

Kagome frowned at his explanation. "Why?" her confusion was evident.

"Lord Sesshoumaru has never been one to explain his actions. He told me nothing more than what I have just shared with you."

Kagome nodded her understanding, and the two fell into silence again.

"Do you…do you mind if I walk with you for a little while?"

This time she could definitely see surprise in his eyes, and if she was not mistaken, his cheeks seemed to have darkened ever so slightly.

Tsunjin stared at the little miko, her innocent request still floating around in his mind. He had learned early on that Kagome-sama tended to befriend nearly everyone who came in contact with her and while he would have adored such a relationship with the kind-hearted woman, honor demanded that he refrain. Tsunjin's attraction to Kagome went deeper than simple friendship and as he was forbidden to pursue her, he felt it prudent to keep a certain distance between them.

"I…" he hesitated, "I do not believe that is a good idea, Kagome-sama. His heart broke just a little bit more when the miko lowered her head again, evidently believing that he did not wish for her company.

"Okay." she said quietly not even bothering to question his decision. Without another word, she brushed passed him heading toward the nearby forest.

"Kagome-sama!" the fire demon called after her, "I must caution you not to leave the safety of the village!"

But the miko did not listen, nor did she respond. She kept on walking until she was at the Bone Eater's Well.

Now, as she stared into the endless skies, she absently wondered why she wasn't crying. She was all alone. Her friends would return in the morning, but for right now she was alone. There was no one around to talk to her, no one back at the hut waiting for her. There was just her. She looked down into the well and frowned.

"I should just go home right now!" she whispered fiercely. She hadn't seen her family in weeks, and the only reason she didn't leap into the void, was because she probably wouldn't want to come back, and she knew that wasn't really an option at the moment. Not only that, but she knew her family would want to know how things were going. She would be forced to relive all of the things she currently wanted to forget.

Her family didn't know about Kaede's death, and she knew that her mother would want updates on everyone, and she would blurt it out whether she wanted to or not. She didn't want to talk about that right now. Even if she managed to avoid that conversation, she knew they would ask about Inuyasha. She didn't really want to talk about him either.

Her family didn't know about the recent changes that had taken place. They didn't know that everyone had gone off to start their own lives, leaving Kagome to the miserable, miserable loneliness that was eating away at her heart. She sighed heavily.

Kagome was moping, she knew, but right now she just couldn't muster the strength to care. She reasoned that Sesshoumaru had likely taken Rin back to the west because he didn't want to leave her with Kikyou. He didn't know the elder priestess very well, so Kagome could hardly blame him for that, but the least he could have done was told her they were leaving! Of all the inconsiderate things to do!! How could he just take the kids and run off like that??!!

She blinked back angry tears. Shippou had probably gone to be with Rin, though why that big mean old dog let him, she couldn't begin to imagine. In the end, she supposed it didn't really matter. She was here, and they weren't.

The miko tensed suddenly. She felt her spine stiffen as the air around her began to change. There was a chill at her back that had nothing to do with the soft breeze that sent tendrils of her long dark hair dancing around her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked without turning around to face the one with whom she spoke.

"I could ask the same of you." was his cool reply. "Should you not be resting for your journey?"

"What do you care?" she snapped quietly.

The daiyoukai said nothing to this, only continued his leisurely approach.

Kagome finally turned to face him. She was unsurprised, yet a little disappointed to see that Sesshoumaru looked as unruffled as ever. His features were characteristically bland, his arms draped casually at his sides, and his strides were measured and unhurried. Some of her anger faded as she became somewhat entranced simply watching as he closed the distance between them. His puffy white pants drew and held her attention in a way which may not have been quite natural. They made a quiet swishing sound as one leg crossed in front of the other again and again until he was standing right in front of her.

"There was something you wished to discuss with me." he said evenly.

"Oh," Kagome huffed as she broke from her daze. She folded her arms over her chest refusing to look at him. "So that's why you came back.

The daiyoukai neither confirmed nor denied her words. Instead, he simply watched a she swung her legs over the well planting her feet in the slightly damp grass. She was still sitting on the lip of the well, but she had turned so that she was facing away from him, her chin slightly elevated. Oddly, the demon lord found himself wondering what she was thinking.

"I don't think we should be friends anymore." she stated abruptly.

He had expected her to say something like that, but hearing it from her lips… it grated on his nerves in a way he had not anticipated.

"Why?" the demon asked aloud.

She shook her head as if to jar his question from her mind. "It doesn't matter."

The demon's displeasure of the situation was growing rapidly, but to his further dismay, he found himself uncertain as to what he should do about it. Harming her was not an option so he settled for a withering glare.

"It does matter, and you will tell me."

For a long time the miko said nothing. Her defiant behavior was something he had encountered before. It was as provoking now as it had ever been, but now it was not his anger it incited. It spoke to something deeper, something more primal. Though he tried to ignore it, his very flesh itched with the undeniable urge to…

"The magic is fading you know," she spoke conversationally, drawing him from his perilous thoughts.

She was disturbingly calm now. Turning slightly she looked down into the well. "It's still pretty strong right now," she continued as if they had not been discussing something else only moments ago, " but it's weaker than it used to be, I can feel it. I don't know when it will happen, but eventually the well is going to stop working. I think… I think once this mission is over… I think I'm going to go home. If the well is going to stop working, it's probably best that I am on the other side when it happens, don't you think?"

His frown deepened. "Do not attempt to change the subject. You have not answered my question, and you will not leave until you do." he told her, his tone revealing that his patience was nearing its end.

His words shattered the abstract tranquility in which she tried to bury herself. In one quick motion, Kagome stood and rounded on him.

"I don't have to answer to you!!" she yelled, but the waver in her voice suggested that she was more hurt than angry. She stomped her foot like a petulant child and fisted her hands at her sides. "You took Rin and Shippou away and didn't even tell me, now you have the nerve to try and tell me what to do??!! You've got some nerve, you know! Do you have any idea how much it hurt to come back and find you all gone?!"

In a rare display of genuine surprise, his eyes widened slightly. Though her words triggered several feelings, one of which might have been guilt, he would not engage this particular conversation now. She was attempting to distract him, and he would not allow it.

"That is not what we are discussing at the moment."

He stepped forward, and Kagome quickly moved away. "Stay away from me!" she warned, her voice slightly hoarse with her apparent distress. "And don't touch me! You don't have the right to touch me!"

Sesshoumaru ignored her. He easily closed the distance between them wrapping a clawed hand around the upper portion of her right arm to keep her from pulling away.

Kagome was on the brink of yelling at him some more when she looked up and noticed the unusual look he was giving her. She could tell he was about to say something, but he seemed to be having difficulty piecing together the right words. She stilled her fruitless struggle and stared up at him, waiting to see what he would say.

"This friendship…" he began uneasily. "It is not something I am familiar with. I cannot…I cannot correct my errors unless you tell me what they are."

Kagome's jaw nearly fell off her face. With just a few hesitantly spoken words he had disarmed her completely. He thought he had done something wrong, she realized with vague horror. Not only did he think he had done something wrong, but he was essentially asking her to help him fix it! She had considered many scenarios when she had decided to end their friendship, but this was NOT one of them. She hardly knew what to think let alone what to say!

"I…" she faltered, this time it was she who scrambled to find the right words. "You haven't made any errors."

"Then why do you wish to end this friendship?"

She looked away from him then. "Let's just drop it okay? I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Tell me why, Kagome!" he demanded. He tightened his grip on her arm and shook her slightly for emphasis.

She shut her eyes tightly and turned her face away from him. "Please… please just go! Go home and forget about me! It'd be easier that way."

"I will not leave you!" he all but growled.

"YES YOU WILL!!!" the words bypassed her brain and exploded from her lips before she could consider them.

"You will leave me!" she shrieked again. She looked at him then, her eyes brimming with tears. "You'll leave me just like everyone else! You don't like humans!! I don't know why you've put up with me for this long!" she tried to pull away from him, but to no avail. "Let go of me Sesshoumaru! I--"

Whatever she was going to say next would remain a mystery. A startled gasp rushed from her lungs as she suddenly felt herself being pulled forward. His left hand on her right arm and his right on her left hip, he pulled her, causing her to stumble forward until she was flush against the armor that covered his chest. She looked up, intending to ask him what he was doing, but the intense golden gaze that stared back at her was enough to still her tongue. His hand soon released her hip before gliding slowly up her back. She gasped lightly when his clawed fingers came to rest just at the nape of her neck.

Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion, but really, it probably only took a few seconds. She didn't even have time to try and push away from him before a pair of warm, surprisingly soft lips pressed firmly against her own.

Her heart began to beat wildly in her chest.

'_W-what is he doing??!!' _she thought manically.

The functioning part of her mind pointed out that she knew what he was doing, the real question was _why _was he doing it.

Her mind shut down completely when his left hand released her arm only to snake securely around her waist. He held her so close she could hardly breathe. A gentle breeze brushed against them causing his silken tresses to brush against her cheek. She shivered, and instinctively fisted her hands in the cool silk of his clothing. He pulled back just a little bit causing their lips to separate with a light 'smack.' She thought he would let her go then but instead he kissed her again, this time drawing her lower lip into his mouth. He suckled the delicate flesh lightly before allowing their lips to slowly, _slowly_ separate for a second time.

She stepped, or rather stumbled away from him, and this time, he let her go. She was positive her cheeks had turned a shade of red yet to be named, but she could not take her eyes off of him.

He looked… surprised, she realized as she struggled to catch her breath. In fact, he looked almost as surprised as she felt.

She cautiously backed away from him, not knowing what to say or do. Her fingers instinctively rose to her lips. Bizarrely, she was surprised to find that her lower lip was still damp from when he had drawn it into his mouth.

"You---you kissed me!" she accused, her eyes wide as saucers.

"Yes." he breathed. He seemed almost as confused as she.

The pair stared at one another, neither seeming to know what to say or do next. The miko didn't know why, but she was suddenly on the verge of panic. _'Why would he do that?? Why??!!'_ she asked herself over and over again, but there was only one answer. It was an answer she could not accept because… well, she didn't know why, but it just… it couldn't be true!!

"I…I have to go." she said as she continued to move away from him. This time he made not move to stop her, and Kagome soon pivoted on her heels and broke into a jog, quickly making her way back to the village.

Sesshoumaru watched her go.

"That…" he mused to the empty space the miko had recently occupied, "Was unanticipated."

As he watched her retreating form shrink into backdrop of the night, he vaguely wondered if he was referring to the fact that he had kissed her, or her reaction to it.

He spent the next few moments thinking it over before he finally gave a light shrug.

"Hn." he murmured to himself before he began a leisurely stroll toward the village.


	34. Sleepless Night

Remnants of the Spider

Sleepless Night

* * *

The cool, night air whipped across Kagome's cheeks as she hastily made her way back to the village. It was probably a good thing as it served to cool her down from her most recent encounter with a certain dog demon. Her heart was still racing as the vivid memory refused to leave her mind. She just couldn't get over it! Had she not been there personally, she would never have believed something like that could really happen.

'_He kissed me! I can't believe he actually kissed me!!! On the lips!!! TWICE!!!' _her frantic mind repeated over and over again.

Perhaps it was the fact that she continued to pick up speed each time the thought raced through her brain, or maybe it was the fact that she wasn't actually looking where she was going, but what normally would have been considered a very prominent tree root went entirely unnoticed as the miko neared the boundary which separated the forest from the edge of town. Her foot caught and Kagome went plummeting to the unforgiving earth. The wind was instantly knocked from her lungs, and just for good measure, her left palm (which together with her right) had been meant to break her fall, had landed on a particularly pointy rock.

The miko's less than gracious landing was marked with a short agonized cry. Reflexes quickened from years of chasing and being chased by demons asserted themselves and she quickly rolled over and sat up, her sharp eyes instinctively scanning her surroundings. Relieved that she was still alone she did not move to stand; instead she cradled her injured hand against her chest willing the pain to abate so that she could inspect the damage.

'_A fantastic ending to a fantastic day!' _she grumbled mentally. A part of her mind pointed out that it wasn't all bad and took the opportunity to again remind her of a silver-haired daiyoukai, who apparently liked her; and quite a bit if that kiss was anything to go by.

Kagome told that part of her brain to shut up, insisting that she had more important things to think about now, like umm…. like her poor throbbing hand!

'_Right' _she thought, quickly grabbing onto the distraction like a lifeline. Carefully shifting a bit to her right, she moved away from the shade provided by yet another tree so that she could see the wound in the unobstructed moonlight.

She moaned quietly when her seeking eyes were met with a pool of blood which was already about to drip off the side of her hand. The wound remained hidden beneath so she still was not sure how bad it was.

The miko closed her hand around the wound in an effort to staunch the bleeding. This of course resulted in blood seeping beneath her fingernails. "Ugh." she murmured mildly disgusted with the notion of having to clean blood from beneath her nails.

"You are injured." the cool calm statement caused the miko to start almost violently. Looking up, she saw the easily recognizable silhouette of Sesshoumaru.

"Oh" she gasped, as he ventured into the delicate streams of moonlight, the soft rays bathing his hair and face in ethereal radiance. "N-no!" she said automatically, then looking down at her injured hand she corrected, "Well, yes, but… but it's fine!"

She quickly held up her remaining hand waving it back and forth as if to ward him away. "It'll be fine!" she tried again as he continued to make his way toward her. "No need to…"

"Let me see." he ordered quietly as he kneeled to one knee before her.

She again cradled her wounded appendage against her chest, her right hand attempting to cover any visible traces of blood even though she knew he could smell it. "I'll take care of it." she assured though her voice was much softer this time.

The demon lord ignored her words and reached forward wrapping his fingers around her left wrist. She offered little resistance as he slowly pulled her hand into the light. Without thinking to do so, she uncurled her fingers revealing her bloodstained palm. He looked at it and though his expression was classically blank, she noted that he did not look quite as bored as he usually did. His golden amber eyes strayed away from the wound locking with her own across the meager space that separated them.

An unstoppable blush made its way to Kagome's cheeks as she ineffectually tried to pull her hand away. "It doesn't even hurt anymore." she admitted quietly.

The demon lord said nothing and turned his attention to her hand again. Kagome watched as his remaining hand drifted ever closer to her bloodstained palm. "Don't!" she said quickly, seeing what he was about to do. "You'll get blood on your hands!"

Predictably, he ignored her warning again and gently wrapped his hand around hers. Being mindful of his sharp claws he used his unblemished thumb to carefully smear away much of the blood revealing a small jagged cut.

Kagome looked down at the hand which rested so harmlessly in the cradle of his larger clawed appendage. She could hardly wrap her mind around the fact that this was Sesshoumaru who was treating her with such gentleness. It was out of place, but endearing at the same time.

She licked her suddenly dry lips. The warmth that emanated from where his skin came in contact with hers was starting to do bad, bad things to her. It was spreading from her hand to rush through her veins making her feel very, very odd, and just a little dizzy. Seconds later, it would pool low in her belly inspiring a feeling that was not entirely innocent. She bit her lower lip and shut her eyes tightly attempting to escape vague suggestions of what would most likely have manifested into impure thoughts had she given them time to solidify.

'_Don't do it!'_ she told herself frantically, _'Just don't think right now! Don't acknowledge the fact that he's still holding your hand. Don't feel how warm and deliciously masculine his skin is, and definitely, _definitely _don't remember that he kissed you not five minutes ago!'_

Her cheeks flooded with color, but somehow she just couldn't stop herself from continuing. _'And especially don't think about the fact that he definitely did it on purpose, as evidenced by the fact that he did it twice!!'_

"It is already starting to heal." the demon lord intoned offhandedly, though there was an undercurrent of… something in his voice.

That _something,_ Kagome realized with a tidal wave of mortification may very well have had something to do with the perilous train of thought she had been entertaining just seconds ago.

She suppressed the urge to fidget. Thinking very slowly, and deliberately she told herself not to make a connection between what may or may not have been faintly arousing thoughts, and the slight rasp she may or may not have heard in his voice just now. She could have just imagined it after all! Sure he was a dog demon with an incredible sense of smell, but… she trailed off, her embarrassment threatening to reach new heights if she continued this line of thinking. She could feel him looking at her, but she refused to meet his eyes. It was probably best to think of something else all together.

Scrambling for a distraction, the miko was saved when she remembered what he had just said.

"Wait, what…? What do you mean it's already starting to heal?" she asked as she eyed him with mild suspicion.

He released her then, and she drew her palm close to her so that she could see the wound. He was right! Through the smeared blood she could see a jagged dark pink line which, not only had stopped bleeding, but was already beginning to seal over. She touched it lightly with the index finger of her right hand and was amazed that the skin had actually started knitting back together.

"How…?" she asked quietly before she looked up to see a pair of glowing amber eyes staring back at her. The implications of his actions coupled with her rapidly healing wound were as clear as the nose on her face, but still Kagome could hardly believe it. She stared at him almost wanting him to give something away, to deny the feelings he apparently had for her, but all he did was return her stare with one of his own.

The demon lord found that he could not look away from her. In her eyes he could see a strange concoction of emotions which was disturbingly similar to what he felt within himself. It was as if they both were seeing something they had seen a thousand times before, but now a veil had been removed and they could see clearly for the first time. There was both confusion, and understanding. There was trust, yet uncertainty, apprehension and curiosity.

They each seemed to share a general sense of wariness but also a great reluctance to turn back from the paths that had been chosen for them. The entire situation was unnerving, yet there was an unquestionable appeal to it as well. Being together with the miko like this… it seemed almost natural, almost… right. It was as if it was meant to be this way all along. But that wasn't right, was it? How could it be?

"I thought you didn't like humans." the miko's quiet statement sliced through his meandering thoughts.

"I do not." he responded mechanically.

To his surprise, she blushed prettily, a coy little smile tilting the edges of her lips. "But you… you kissed me." she refuted softly.

His eyes lidded slightly. He had kissed her hadn't he? She had been flustered and had begun rambling frantically. The decision had not been a conscious one, but his intention had simply been to silence her.

No, it had been more than that. Yes he had wanted to silence her, but he had also wanted to calm her. She had expressed fear that he would leave her, and he wanted her to know that he would not. He… would not leave her, he couldn't. The very thought of doing so… it stirred something dark and unpleasant inside him. Were these normal feelings for one involved in friendship, or did they indicate something more substantial? He couldn't tell.

At that moment he simply knew that she was afraid, and he wanted nothing more than to drive the fear away from her. And so, he had embraced her and pressed his lips against hers. He was uncertain as to whether or not such behavior was acceptable among friends, but for him at least, it had been surprisingly pleasant.

Kagome was becoming increasingly aware of their close proximity as the warmth of his body caressed the exposed skin of her face and neck. His eyes were no longer fixed on hers, but instead had lowered to focus on her lips. She was beginning to feel a pleasant sort of warmth throughout her body as the memory of their shared kiss flooded her mind again. His lips had been warm and soft and slightly damp as they pressed against hers. He had tasted beautiful, fresh, slightly forbidden, and entirely male.

"Yes." he breathed in answer to her statement. "I did…"

The abrupt declaration startled her a bit and she looked up, only now realizing that she had been staring at his lips just as he had been staring at hers. He seemed closer now than he had been moments ago, and in the darkest corner of her mind she found herself wishing that he would kiss her again.

Their eyes locked and a shuddering breath escaped her. She swallowed thickly before asking, "Why?" the single word whispered almost soundlessly from her lips.

'_Why?' _he repeated the question mentally. He considered many possible answers, but really, there was only one.

He had kissed her, because he'd wanted to.

Sesshoumaru thought this over for a moment. He was fairly certain that it was the correct answer, but it also just stirred more questions.

The miko watched him and a slow smile spread across her face. She could tell that he was thinking, but the faint furrow of his brows suggested that he was almost as confused about the situation as she was. Somehow knowing that made it easier. Sesshoumaru always seemed so confident, so unflappable. It was nice to know that he was subject to the same emotions as everyone else. Her smile widened slightly.

"Confusing, isn't it?" she asked with a light chuckle.

The corner of his lips tilted just a little bit. "It is." he agreed with a tiny but genuine smile.

Kagome marveled over the little smile and thought it was possibly the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. But, as all beautiful things are, the slight tilt of lips was only fleeting and the rare display of emotion was quickly dashed beneath a stoic façade.

"So… what's going to happen now?" the miko wanted to know.

He stared at her for a long time. "I do not know." he said at last, and he noted the slight disappointment in her eyes as she gave a small nod. Then, recalling how she had attempted to end their friendship he spoke again.

"I do not know what the future will bring," he admitted delicately. Lifting his right hand he reached toward her. The miko did not flinch when the tips of deadly claws brushed her cheek before careful fingers tucked a lock of hair neatly behind her ear. "However," he continued once her errant strands were secured to his liking, "If you promise not to fight against it, then neither will I."

She didn't know why, but his words were tremendously reassuring to her. Smiling, she gave him her answer. "I'll do my best."

His response was given with a curt nod. "I can ask for nothing more."

Shifting his weight, he rose to his full height before extending a hand to her. Kagome lifted her right hand in offering and he easily pulled her to her feet.

"Come." he commanded airily, "We should get cleaned up."

Kagome looked startled and Sesshoumaru raised a questioning brow. "Oh right!" she said as she looked down at the now dried blood on her left hand.

She looked up at him with a bashful smile before turning back to her previous path toward the village. The demon lord walked casually beside her and in comfortable silence they made their way to Kagome's little hut.

Like Sesshoumaru, Kagome did not know what the future held for them, but she realized that things had changed between them. Normally such a development would have filled her with uncertainty, but this was different because they each had decided to just allow things to progress as they would. There was nothing to be afraid of because no promises had been made. They were friends right now, and whether their relationship continued as that or… developed into something more still remained to be seen. It was remarkably easy!

Soon the familiar little hut came into view and the demon and the miko ventured inside. Collecting a small basin, a bottle of water, soap and a couple of fairly clean squares of cloth from the storage room, the miko brought them to the main living area so that they could wash their hands. Kagome washed hers first. With the absence of blood she was better able to see the healing wound on her palm. It was rather amazing! Not much time had passed, but in the scant moonlight that shone through a nearby window she could see that it looked even better now than it had when they were in the forest. By morning, there would be little if any evidence of a wound at all.

When she was finished with her little examination, she looked up in time to see Sesshoumaru drying his hands on the square of cloth she had provided. He then folded the damp piece of material neatly before placing it near the basin.

Before an awkward silence could set in, Kagome decided to busy herself with tidying up. She took both pieces of cloth to the storage room where there was a medium sized pail she had come to use as a laundry hamper. She tossed the rags inside before heading back to the main room and retrieving the basin. Excusing herself politely, she went outside and dumped the water into a small patch of grass on the side of the hut.

When Kagome went back inside, she immediately froze where she stood and came very close to dropping the basin. Her eyes as big as platters, Kagome took in the sight before her with nothing short of mind shattering astonishment.

Absently, she wondered what it felt like to go into shock. No, this wasn't your ordinary everyday shock; this was the kind of shock that sent people to the old rubber room. Unable to move, or even think adequately, Kagome stared in disbelief as Sesshoumaru, who had already removed his shoes and oversized pelt, was now carefully untying the leather straps that secured his armor.

"Um…!!! W-what are you doing??!!" she managed to ask when her brain finally decided to start working again.

He looked at her with a raised brow, his movements never ceasing. "Removing my armor." he answered as if it was completely obvious.

Kagome's mouth went dry. "Yes…" she said very slowly. "I can see that, but um… why?"

The look he gave her stated rather clearly: _"Hmm…There is a distinct possibility that I have overestimated the miko's intelligence." _

But out loud he said, "Because it is uncomfortable to sleep in?"

The wheels of Kagome's mind began to turn very slowly and methodically. _'Removing armor… because it is uncomfortable to sleep in… here in my hut… where I also sleep…' _

By the time she figured it all out, he had already finished removing all the pieces of his armor, had seated himself against a wall, and was looking up at her expectantly.

"So…" she began carefully, "You're planning on sleeping here…? With me? In the same building? Together…?"

The demon was becoming amused. "Is there a reason I should not? Are we not leaving in the morning?"

"Leaving… in the…morning?" she asked cleverly.

"To locate the first key?"

Oh right!!! That whole thing! Kagome suddenly recalled.

"I didn't… I didn't realize you were going." she said as she avoided looking at the lapels of his haori which were now slightly ajar.

"There may be dangers" he told her after a short pause. "I cannot entrust your safety to the half-breed."

Kagome frowned. "You don't have to call him that you know. It's not like it's his fault the way he was born. Besides, I can take care of myself, I don't need protection anymore."

"Do not argue." he ordered sternly. "The decision has already been made."

Kagome just barely suppressed the urge to lick her tongue at him. _'Stubborn!' _she groused mentally. _'Must be a dog thing, or maybe it's a family trait?' _

"Traveling can be rather tiresome and it is growing later by the moment." the demon lord's words interrupted her train of thought. "It is advisable that you get some rest."

The miko's nervousness resurfaced. "Oh… right." she said before sending him a wary glance. Feeling a bit awkward, she took the basin back to the storage room. It was then that she was struck with the terrifying realization that she needed to change into her sleeping kimono.

'_Oh Kami!' _she thought with mild panic. Sure, Sesshoumaru was in the other room, but the only thing that separated them was a thin straw panel!! She nearly bit a hole in her lower lip. _'I wonder if dog demons can smell partial nudity.'_

Okay, so she was being ridiculous, but that straw door was really, _really _thin!! Not to mention the fact that she could feel his youki as if they were in the same room!!!

'_Oh Kami!!!' _she thought again. Clutching protectively at the lapels of her haori, Kagome peeked out the door. She was mildly relieved to see that Sesshoumaru was not even looking in her direction.

'_Okay,' _she told herself, _'let's make this quick!!_'

That night, the miko probably broke some sort of speed record as she stripped out of her miko attire and changed into her sleeping kimono. The daiyoukai had seen her in it before, but tonight was completely different. They were going to sleep in the same room!!! Suddenly feeling obscenely exposed, she dug into her yellow back pack and found a mercifully clean pair of shorts which she put on beneath her kimono. Satisfied with her state of dress, she collected two bedrolls, took a deep breath, and made her way back into the main room.

He was still sitting where she had left him. "I have an extra umm…W-where where do you want me to umm…"

"It is unnecessary." he said cutting off her flustered rambling.

Kagome frowned in confusion. "So… you're not going to sleep?"

His expression turned thoughtful. "I do not wish to lie down." he corrected.

"Ooookaaaay." she said as she tossed one of the bedrolls in a corner. She then took the other one to the corner on the opposite side of the room and unrolled it. She made another trip to the storage room to collect a pillow and a thin coverlet which had probably seen better days. Once she had arranged her sleeping apparel to her satisfaction, she seated herself on the center of her futon and looked at him.

"You know," she began almost casually; "I don't really think I'll be able to sleep with you just sitting there like that."

The demon lord did not know what it was about the way he was sitting that would prevent her from going to sleep. He gave her an odd look. "You have fallen asleep in my presence before." he pointed out.

Oh right! She had hadn't she?! "Yeah," she conceded, "But that was different."

He raised a brow. "How so?"

Kagome thought it over. "I'm… not sure." she said very, very slowly. She was squinting up at some indistinct point on an adjacent wall and rubbing her chin pensively.

Realizing this conversation was going nowhere fast; the daiyoukai rose from his place near the door and made his way to the side of her bed that was not pressed against the wall. Her startled eyes landed on his face, and he managed to suppress an amused smirk before asking, "Do you trust me?"

The question confused her but her answer was resolute, "Yes."

"Then move over."

Kagome mindlessly complied with his order, and he seated himself on the edge of her futon, his back resting against the wall.

Her eyes widened in disbelief and she instinctively clutched the lapels of her kimono. "I'm not sure this is better." she told him, incredulity coating every word. "Maybe we should just…"

"Come here."

Kagome eeped and backed away.

This time the daiyoukai did smirk. "I was under the impression that you trusted this Sesshoumaru."

Her shoulders relaxed slightly. "I--I do but--"

"Then come here."

Moving with the speed of an ancient tortoise, Kagome made her way to his side. She gasped in surprise when he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her snuggly against him. Lacing his fingers through her thick mane of hair, he drew her in until her head came to rest against his chest. His hard sculpted chest which was covered with nothing but a couple of layers of silk… with no armor. And no undershirt.

Kagome tried not to think of that even though the steady beat of his heart was a constant reminder. Initially she kept her muscles very ridged and tried her best not to accidentally touch him; well, not to touch him anymore than she already was.

Eventually, the heat of his body, and the rhythmic drum of his heartbeat managed to sooth her. Her eyelids began to grow heavy.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the dark silken strands of hair as they splayed over his chest. When this idea had first struck him, it had seemed innocent enough. Inu, particularly pups often found comfort in sleeping together in this way. It seemed reasonable that a human miko might find comfort in it as well, but now he was reconsidering the intelligence of his decision. Kagome was not just a human miko; she was an attractive human miko. Not that sleeping together with an attractive human miko was a bad thing, in fact it could probably be a very good thing, if in fact there was less sleeping and more…

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened slightly when he realized where his thoughts were heading. _'Yes…' _he concluded as the miko's tempting feminine aroma caressed his sensitive nose. _'This may not have been the wisest decision.'_

"Sesshoumaru?" she suddenly asked, her voice sounding tired. The daiyoukai was thankful for the distraction.

"Yes?" he answered, mentally congratulating himself on his even tone.

"W-when you said you wouldn't leave me… did you… did you mean it?"

There was a short pause, then, "Yes."

Kagome smiled against his chest. "I'm glad." she half yawned.

Sesshoumaru drew in a deep breath and attempted to ignore the dangerous but titillating knowledge that he could feel Kagome's breasts as they were pressed softly against the harder planes of his body. His fingers twitched with repressed movement.

It was going to be a long night.


	35. Decision

Remnants of the Spider

Decision

* * *

Amber eyes stared aimlessly trough a small window as the endless night finally began to relinquish its hold on the land. High above, the inky star-speckled canopy gradually transformed into brilliant blue, before finally fading into the powder blue skies of a new of day.

As he had anticipated, sleep eluded him for much of the night. The miko's proximity, together with her enchanting aroma had proven even more distracting than he had expected. Only deep meditation had finally saved him from the perilous allure of warm soft miko flesh, and allowed him to doze into the safety of unconsciousness.

Regretfully, good fortune was not to be his as the daiyoukai was only able to sleep for a short time before the miko had inadvertently awakened him. In her sleep she had snuggled more closely against him sighing contently and wrapping an arm around his waist. Her behavior was entirely innocent, as she was not even conscious of her actions, but for his part, the inu lord again found himself bombarded with unchaste thoughts, these more persistent. The quiet sigh that had escaped her caused him to wonder what other sounds she was capable of producing. She had sounded almost… blissful. It was a dangerously delicious sound and the desire to hear it again had plagued his mind for no less than an hour before he finally managed to push it to the back of his mind.

It was no easy task, and even now he was unsure how he had summoned the willpower suppress his body's natural reaction to the innocent stimulus the miko unwittingly provided.

He, Sesshoumaru, was not well-versed in the ways of interpersonal relationships but, chancily arousing thoughts aside, the waking hours of this past night had given him the opportunity to consider things he had previously sought to avoid. During this time he realized that his… attachment to the miko had changed. He was not sure when or why the change had occurred, but until fairly recently, his thoughts of her had been mostly platonic. This had not been the case since he, in a rare display of impulse, had wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips against hers.

It was an act which was probably fraught with erroneousness, but he could not honestly say that he regretted it. Truthfully, he did not. He was however forced to consider the implications of not only his actions, but his feelings about said actions.

It occurred to him that "friendship" probably did not encompass a sudden, almost irrepressible desire to hear one's friend crying out in the throes of passion. He was not certain he liked the direction in which their relationship was going, but he had already given his word that he would not fight it. If he was honest with himself, he knew that a part of him didn't actually want to anyway.

The demon lord looked down on Kagome's peacefully sleeping face which was partially obscured by a messy bang. It was then that he was struck with the notion that perhaps it was not his newly discovered desire which was the source of his disconcertion. It could just as easily be the unanswered question of whether or not the miko would welcome such advances should he decide to pursue her in that way.

As he began to consider this, Kagome began to stir and Sesshoumaru immediately averted his gaze back to the window.

Behind the cup of her hand, the miko yawned languidly as she stretched the muscles of her legs and back. Dark lashes gradually lifted, fluttering several times to rid of the hazy white with which her slowly focusing eyes had been met.

As her body roused from its slumber, Kagome realized, with a level of resentment, that left side of her neck hurt. It probably had something to do with the hard silk covered cushion; (if one could call it such a thing) she was lying on.

Wait a minute! Something was not adding up here. She didn't own a hard cushion, and she certainly didn't own one which was covered in silk… and capable of rhythmically beating!

Kagome shot straight up, her sleep induced stupefaction melting away with the newly resurfaced memory of the previous night.

"Oh!" she cried as her rounded eyes were met with the side of Sesshoumaru's pristine face. "That's right! I slept with you!" hearing her hastily spoken words aloud, Kagome's cheeks reddened with mortification. "I-I mean we slept togeth-- I-I mean…!"

His expression carefully blank, the demon lord looked over to the rambling miko. Very absently, he wondered why she seemed so embarrassed. She had done nothing but make a statement which they both knew to be factual.

Covering her face with both hands, Kagome focused very deliberately on calming down. Yes she had slept with Sesshoumaru but she hadn't SLEPT with him! Why did people even call it that anyway? Nineteen year old virgin that she was, she was not uninformed to the fact that usually when someone said they slept with someone, there was usually little if any sleeping involved!

Deciding that this was not a productive train of thought to pursue, Kagome took a deep breath and exhaled slowly through her lips.

'_Grow up!' _she told herself sternly, _'Even If we had done something, which we never would because Sesshoumaru would never think of me in that way. Not that I would want him to thing of me in that way, but, it might be kinda nice cause he is really handsome and strong and brave and a much better person than I originally thought, and this is probably not what I should be thinking about right now! Get it together!' _she ordered herself mentally._ 'I'm an adult! I shouldn't get all flustered about these things anymore. Besides, it's not like we actually did anything other than sleep.'_

Feeling slightly calmer now, the miko removed her hands from her face and looked up. She was only slightly surprised to see that the demon lord was looking right at her, one of his brows slightly raised. She forced a smile to her lips and said, "Good morning! Did you sleep well?"

The demon lord put aside his suspicions that the miko had probably just gone through a short mental episode in favor of answering her question.

"No." he said after a brief pause. He did not miss the disquieted expression that took over her face at his admission.

'_Oh crap!!' _Kagome thought uneasily, _'I hope I wasn't snoring!! Or worse, talking in my sleep!!!'_ She almost didn't want to ask for fear of what his answer might me. She hesitated for only a moment before curiosity got the better of her.

"I didn't keep you up did I?"

Sesshoumaru considered this. In a way she had, but he was finding himself reluctant to share that particular information with her.

"I mean I didn't… I wasn't snoring or anything was I?"

The demon lord felt a small weight lift from his mind. This question was much easier to answer!

"No." he told her, his lips tilting in a tiny smile.

She looked relieved then. "Good, cause that would have been _really _embarrassing!" she said with a bright smile.

Before he could ask why, the miko unraveled herself from her coverlet and slid to the edge of the bed. She stood and stretched again before she turned to look down at him.

"I'm gonna go and get washed up. There's a small lake not far from here." she informed as she made her way to the other room. Sesshoumaru said nothing to this and was faintly disappointed with his lack of discipline when his mind conjured an image of what the miko might look like wet and without her clothing. Said disappointment was only tempered by the welcoming sight of the image itself.

'_It seems…' _the demon lord mused as he watched the miko walk out the door with an armful of what must have been her bathing supplies, _'that this fixation has the very real potential to become an ongoing and potentially unavoidable preoccupation.' _

* * *

Kagome made quick work of bathing in the cool water of her selected basing before returning to the hut without incident. She was again forced to dress in the storage room of her hut, but this time she was not _quite_ as nervous.

Once she was finished making herself presentable for the day, she went about packing her things for what would undoubtedly be a long, _LONG_ journey. She withheld a sigh as she tied her bag closed.

Well, she decided, it was better to make this ridiculously long trip than to sit around and wait to be attacked by Kami only knows what!

With her preparations completed, the miko turned to Sesshoumaru, who, by all appearances had forgotten she was even in the room. His armor back in place, he sat against the wall on the opposite side of the room. He was staring blankly at a nearby wall as if he was either deep in thought or bored out of his mind; she couldn't really tell the difference.

Deciding that it was okay to interrupt him either way, the miko cleared her throat before asking, "Would you like something to eat? I have rice and dried meat."

The daiyoukai's face stayed as it was but his eyes shifted in her direction. It made him appear slightly menacing.

"No thank you." was his curt response.

Kagome stared at him for a moment. He really did seem to have something on his mind, she decided after a moment. She wasn't quite sure how she could tell, because he usually always gave short simple answers like that. Normally she would attempt to engage him further, but, this time she felt it was probably best to leave him to his thoughts.

"Okay," she said at last, "well I'm going to make some for myself if you don't mind."

Sesshoumaru remained silent, and Kagome collected her only remaining pot, (the other one having been buried deep in her old yellow bag) rice, water, and the few pieces of dried meat that she had not packed for the trip.

'_I am sooooo tired of rice and dried meat!' _she used her dwindling supply of matches to create a small fire. It was then that she was struck with the best idea she had had in weeks. She could go home! She hadn't gone in all this time because she didn't want to leave Rin, but she wasn't here anymore. She could go home and get some real food!!!

"You know what!" the miko blurted out suddenly, her eyes shining with some unknown happiness. "I think I'm gonna go home!"

That seemed to have got his full attention. He turned away from the wall, the full weight of his gaze landing squarely on her.

"Why?" he asked, his eyes slightly more narrow than usual. Something about his demeanor left Kagome with the impression that she'd better have a good answer or he wasn't going to let her leave.

"To get some more supplies." she answered somewhat vaguely, deliberately leaving out the part about her plan to run to the refrigerator and gorge herself stupid before she came back. "And besides that," she went on, padding her case as she had done so many times with Inuyasha, "I haven't seen my family in a while. I miss them and I'm sure they miss me. I won't be gone very long."

His gaze shifted to the already overstuffed yellow bag at her side, before his eyes locked with hers again. "That is not advisable." the demon lord informed her, his tone colored with a hint of disapproval.

Kagome was hit with a wave of déjà vu. "Oh yeah? And why is that?" she wanted to know. Folding her arms over he chest, she prepared herself for an argument.

Sesshoumaru stared at her and even though he still was unused to such audacity, he was not surprised in the least that the miko simply stared right back at him.

"The others will be here soon." he finally said and before she could fit in a rebuttal, he added, "It is unlikely that you will return in a timely manner."

Kagome felt her impulse to argue fade under the truth of his words; though how he could have guessed that she usually did come back later than she intended, she would probably never know. With a quiet sigh she banished her ideas of gorging on home cooked leftovers and prepared her rice.

"Fine!" she said with a light huff, "But don't blame me if I'm cranky for the rest of the day!"

The demon lord did not answer. Oddly, he realized he didn't like the sound of that.

* * *

A thunderous scowl marring his otherwise handsome face, Inuyasha was unable to bite back another low growl as he broached the border of Kagome's village. He couldn't put into words how tired he was of smelling Sesshoumaru's rotten stench nearly every time he came around here!

Having heard and felt the evidence of the hanyou's displeasure from her position on his back, Kikyou suppressed the urge to pinch the bridge of her nose in frustration. She had long ago detected the demonic aura of his elder sibling so it was no mental leap for her to understand why he kept growling.

"Will you at least attempt to be civil?" she asked, the timbre of her voice suggesting that her words were more of a request than an actual question.

The hanyou growled again. "I just… I just don't like him hanging around her." he said instead of answering her question.

Kikyou frowned. "What exactly is it about their relationship that bothers you so?"

The directness of her question nearly faltered his steps but the surefooted half-demon managed to recover quickly. He knew what she was getting at, but they would be getting married soon. He couldn't tell her he still had feelings for Kagome too.

"It's just…" he began haltingly, "It's just that Kagome's my friend. She's a nice person, and someone like Sesshoumaru… he doesn't deserve a friend like her."

The priestess took this in, digesting also the words he did not say. She was by no means oblivious to his feelings for Kagome. She did not know how deeply rooted they were, but his jealousy and possessiveness toward the younger miko stated rather clearly that they were beyond the boundaries of simple friendship. She knew that Inuyasha was not happy with the blossoming relationship between his brother and Kagome. Admittedly, it hurt her to know that his feelings for her were incomplete because they were divided between the two of them.

The sad thing was, that she really couldn't blame him. Kagome was a wonderful person. She had done so much, sacrificed so much for all of them and never asked for anything in return, even when she obviously needed their help. Kikyou sighed quietly. She loved Inuyasha, and if for no reason other than her unwillingness to discard Kagome's hard work and sacrifice, leaving him again was not an option. Not that she wished to do so anyway. She would simply have to endure his divided affections for now and hope that his feelings for the younger miko would wane with the passage of time.

The priestess was forced to relinquish her train of thought when Inuyasha skidded to a halt near the hut which used to belong to her own sister. Her lovely brown eyes dimmed slightly when she recalled that her only sibling had departed this world. It was still rather heartbreaking to remember that she was gone, but after a lifetime of serving and protecting this village, Kaede deserved her peace.

Kikyou slid from Inuyasha's back and looked up at the old building. She would be residing here for a time. A part of her wondered what it would be like. Would she constantly be reminded of her sister? In a way, she hoped so. The time they should have spent together had been stolen from them. It could never be retrieved, but Kikyou wanted to remember whatever she could of the woman who had been her younger sister. Memory, after all, was all she had left of her.

Behind the priestess and hanyou a large fire-cat landed in the sparse sun scorched grass, its two passengers slipping from its back. Kikyou was about to turn to greet them but was forced to forgo the polite gesture when Inuyasha stormed into the hut. Hoping to prevent a fight between the inu siblings, the priestess quickly followed him inside.

His fingers hovering restlessly near the hilt of his sword, the hanyou focused his attention on his brother. The demon was casually sitting on the floor, one leg outstretched while the other was bent, his elbow propped leisurely atop his knee. He looked disturbingly comfortable, like he lived here or something. He wasn't even wearing his pelt, the hanyou noted with a level of alarm. What was worse, was the heaviness of his scent in the room. It suggested that he had been here for quite some time.

A light gasp escaped his lips as horrifying, dreadful realization set in. Inuyasha's eyes rounded with incredulity.

"Did you… did you spend the night here??!!" his voice cracking, and his clawed finger pointing in accusation, Inuyasha's brow twitched erratically with the recent shattering of his nerves.

Kagome did not get a chance to reprimand the half demon for his rude entrance and bold question before Sesshoumaru rose from his place and stepped forward. "Your manners are lacking as usual Inuyasha." he stated blandly, but the hanyou did not miss the slight tilting of the demon's lips. "Is that any way to greet your elder brother?"

A rumbling growl shook Inuyasha's chest, but Kikyou's staying hand on his shoulder kept him from advancing forward. "You haven't answered my question." he growled through tightly gritted teeth.

"Now, now," said Miroku, who together with Sango had just entered the room. His hands uplifted in a placating gesture, he slowly made his way toward Kagome. "There is no need to argue." he continued as he wrapped an arm around the miko's shoulder drawing her into a sidelong embrace. "I am certain that Lady Kagome would be more than willing to explain, in great detail," he added almost as an afterthought, "why Lord Sesshoumaru spent the night here."

A sly sort of smile tilting his lips, he leaned toward the miko expectantly. Unfortunately for him, his wandering violet eyes drifted from her face to land on the light, but distinctly menacing scowl the daiyoukai had leveled upon him. Mid waggle, Miroku's brow dropped into its normal position and he nervously cleared his throat. "Or perhaps not." he amended as he retracted his arm from her and deliberately avoided the no doubt disapproving look of his wife.

Having already reached the end of her patience, the demon slayer spoke up. "Kagome is our friend, and an honorable woman. None of us," she sent a poignant glare at Inuyasha, "have the right to question her."

Kagome smiled not only because of her appreciation of her friend's words, but also because she knew that as soon as they were alone together those same words would fly out the window with a flurry of questions posed by the slayer herself.

"Thanks Sango." she said anyway. The huntress smiled and nodded while the hanyou huffed in annoyance. "When are we leaving?" he asked in an effort to change the subject.

"Good morning to you too Inuyasha." Kagome said with mock cheeriness.

"Keh!" He turned away from her and shoved his hands into his sleeves.

Kagome ignored her petulant friend in favor of addressing them all. "Thank you all for coming. I can't thank you guys enough for helping me with this."

Miroku smiled at her warmly. "It is not necessary for you to thank us Lady Kagome. We are more than happy to help." Sango and Kikyou nodded their agreement while Inuyasha just huffed again.

Kagome paid the hanyou no mind as she returned the monk's smile. "We should be leaving pretty soon." she said. "I just have to wait for Daisuke; he should be here any minute now."

As if on cue, a light tapping on the doorframe followed the miko's words. "Come in!" she announced and the old fox and fire demon filed into the already crowded room. Tsunjin's still distrustful eyes trailed the fox's every movement.

A buoyant smile on his lips, Daisuke bowed to the room's occupants. "Good day." he stated courteously. Turning toward Sesshoumaru he said. "Your sentry was so gracious as to act as my escort once more. The gesture is most appreciated."

As predicted, the demon lord's only response was an unwavering glare. Sensing that the great inu still did not trust him, Daisuke thought nothing of it and turned his attention to Kagome. "Have you come to a decision Kagome-sama?"

The young miko looked around the room taking in the individual faces of her friends. Finally she looked back to the old kitsune and gave her response.

"Yes." she breathed after a long pause. "We're going to find the keys."

* * *

Alrighty then!!! The chapter is late, but I think it kinda moves things along. I must say that I am quite happy to get a chance to write Miroku again!!! I LOVE that guy!!! He is so fun to write! Hope you guys enjoyed!

Oh, and this chapter was edited with a light touch. Hehehe… in other words, I got kinda lazy. If there are a horrible amount of mistakes PLEASE let me know and I will go over it again! Thanks for reading and please take moment to review!


	36. Into the West

Remnants of the Spider

Into the West

* * *

From just outside the small hut, the group watched as both Tsunjin and the fox youkai shrank into the distance. The elemental was returning to his post, and the kitsune to his home in the North.

The maps clutched in her hands, Kagome stared blankly into the distance, her mind meticulously mulling over the intricacies of her mission. Unaware that she was being watched by the others, she made no move to acknowledge their unvoiced questions. Finally, someone decided to speak up.

"Well, are we gonna get goin' or what?! We're burnin' daylight ya know!"

Jolted from her inner musings, Kagome shot the hanyou irritated look from the corner of her eyes. He did have a point though. Turning to Sesshoumaru she asked, "Which direction should we go first?"

"What're you askin' him for, since whe--?" A masculine hand on his shoulder brought the hanyou up short as Miroku quietly gestured for him to calm. "This is Lady Kagome's mission, we are simply accompanying her. If she wishes to consult Lord Sesshoumaru for his advice, I don't think any of us have the right to question her."

The hanyou huffed. He hadn't even realized the bastard was going with them, and now Kagome was asking for HIS advice??!! It was almost enough to make him wretch! He shrugged away from the monk's grasp and turned his back to the group. "Fine!" he said irritably, "Do whatever you want. See if I care!"

His mood already spoiled for the day, the hanyou flinched and was again about to snatch away from the light touch he felt on his right arm. When he turned to see a pair of soulful brown eyes fixed upon him, he paused in his movements to give his full attention to his future mate.

She stared at him as if attempting to convey something through her eyes alone. Before he could ask her what was wrong, she turned back to the group and politely asked for a moment alone.

Sesshoumaru said nothing, but was the first to turn and walk toward the edge of the village. Kagome looked indecisive at first, but then she shouldered her yellow bag and made her way to his side. Kirara on her shoulder, Sango said her goodbyes to the priestess before slowly following after the miko and daiyoukai. Miroku bowed and was the last to leave.

"What's this all…" the hanyou began once they were alone.

"Come." the priestess commanded shortly.

Her small hand wrapped securely around his arm, she lead him back into the hut. Once inside, Kikyou did not face him right away; when she finally did, Inuyasha was surprised by the hurt he could see in her eyes.

"Kikyou…" he began repentantly. "What's…?"

"You need to stop this Inuyasha!" Her voice was stern, but slightly raspy almost as if she were on the verge of crying. "You need to stop!" she said again, surprising him by raising her voice.

"I… I don't know what you're talking about."

"Any fool can see that you are jealous over Kagome, but you need to let go now!"

His heart leaped into his throat. Was he really that obvious? "It's not… you don't… you don't understand." he tried feebly. "It's not like that."

"Yes it is!" she intoned vehemently, her brows furrowed and her hands fisted at her sides. She glared up at him for a long time before she finally took a deep breath and allowed the tension to melt from her body. "Inuyasha," she began more calmly, "I can understand that you care a great deal for Kagome. You have spent a lot of time with her, and during that time it was your duty to protect her." She stepped closer to him and placed a light hand to the side of his face.

"But that is no longer your place. Even if it was, do you not see that your brother means her no harm? He cares for her Inuyasha."

Noticing how he tried to move away, Kikyou placed her remaining hand on his shoulder. "He cares for her." she said again. "I can see it in the way he looks at her. What is happening between them… it is meant to be, and I know it is difficult for you, but you must accept that."

The hanyou shook his head slightly. "You don't understand Kikyou. Sesshoumaru is not a good person. He doesn't deserve Kagome."

Taking her hand from his shoulder she placed it on his remaining cheek and waited for him to look at her. "That is not for you to decide Inuyasha. Only she can make that determination."

Though he still did not fully agree, the hanyou nodded slightly. A weary smile formed on the priestess's lips and she pulled him into a tight embrace. Feeling his tension ease a little, Inuyasha pulled her close his fingers threading through her hair. After a moment or two they each withdrew, but Kikyou continued to hold his hands. "I want you to promise me something." she said quietly. When he nodded in response she continued, "I want you to promise me that you will not fight with your brother during the course of this journey."

"But what if--"

"Promise me Inuyasha." she cut him off, her tone subdued and beseeching.

The hanyou thought it over. Sesshoumaru was such a bastard!! How could he avoid fighting with him when they were going to be spending so much time together?! The very thought of keeping his claws away from the arrogant jerk's throat nearly made his skin crawl.

On the other hand, he cared a lot for Kikyou, and until now she had never really asked anything of him. How could he deny her this single request?

Finally, his shoulders slump in defeat, and he reluctantly gave his word. "Alright Kikyou, for you… I promise."

A genuine smile graced the priestess's lips and she embraced him again. "Thank you Inuyasha."

"Yeah, yeah." he murmured into her hair as he held her close. They soon moved apart and the hanyou placed a light kiss on her forehead before he turned and made his way to the door. Her heart racing from his display of affection, the miko blushed prettily as she watched him leave. He paused at the door and glanced at her over his shoulder. "Take care of things while we're gone." he said before he pushed the straw door aside and exited the hut.

By the time he had joined the group they had already decided that their first stop would be the Western province. Since it was closest, Inuyasha felt no need to dispute the decision.

"Alright," he said as he stretched the muscles of his back, "Let's get going then. C'mon Kagome." he told the miko as he kneeled in front of her and offered her his back.

The daiyoukai looked at him with a raised brow. "I do not think so." he intoned icily. Before Inuyasha could retort, and before Kagome realized what was going on, a firm arm wrapped around her waist and the ground was suddenly no longer beneath her feet. The miko made a startled noise and immediately clutched onto the firm body next to her.

A long low growl vibrated the air around him as Inuyasha looked into the sky to see his jerk of a brother and Kagome together on a sprawling cloud of demonic energy.

"We are being left behind." a calm voice spoke from behind him, "And," Miroku continued sagely, "I hardly think that sitting there and growling is going to help us catch up."

Inuyasha stood and rounded on him. "Who says I was growling monk??!!"

"Oh knock it off Inuyasha!" Sango said as she took her place on Kirara's back. "We're burning daylight, remember?"

Taking in the hanyou's agitated appearance and erratically twitching brow, Miroku held up his hands in a gesture of surrender and slowly backed away. "Of course you weren't growling. It must have been the wind!" A large goofy smile plastered to his lips, the monk continued his slow motion retreat and was soon settled on the nekomata's back behind his wife. Without another exchange of words, the cat pushed off the ground and was soon following the invisible trail of demonic energy left behind by the daiyoukai.

The hanyou whirled around to glare up at their departing forms. "Hey, don't just leave me!! Wait up!!" he yelled angrily before he leapt from the earth to bound after them.

For her part, Kagome was pretty sure she had just experienced a mild heart attack. Their sudden ascent into the sky had literally taken her breath away and though she could feel Sesshoumaru's arm around her waist there didn't seem to be anything solid beneath her feet! There was no escaping the fact that she was literally standing on a cloud!! Her left hand grasping the top of his armor between the protruding spikes, and her right clutching a portion of obi at his back, the miko held on for dear life. Normally she would blush at such close contact but right now she just wanted to make sure she didn't fall!

As if it had read her thoughts, a portion of Sesshoumaru's pelt wrapped itself around her legs. It was tight enough that it made her feel more secure, but not so tight as to be uncomfortable. Looking down at it, she breathed a small sigh of relief and almost regretted the fact that she was wearing a hakama. If she was wearing a skirt or shorts she would be able to feel the soft fur on her legs. _'Then again,' _she amended mentally, _'It'd probably tickle, and I'm fairly sure Sesshoumaru wouldn't want to hear me giggling like an idiot the whole trip.'_

She smiled to herself and her eyes soon strayed from the pelt to the dizzying blur of trees and grass below. Turning away, she sought a distraction and looked up to the demon lord who stood so calmly at her side. She was unsurprised, and a little encouraged seeing Sesshoumaru's impassive face as he stared unfalteringly at the path ahead.

"Why did you do that?" she asked somewhat breathlessly. When he did not answer, she said, a bit teasingly, "Who's to say I didn't want to ride with Inuyasha?"

He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. "Who is to say that was ever an option?"

"Oh?" Kagome challenged, "And why wouldn't it be an option?"

He turned away from her then. "…The hanyou's attachment to you exceeds the boundaries of friendship. Do you really wish to encourage his obvious desire for you?"

Kagome felt color rush to her cheeks. "I… I hadn't thought of that, but… I'm pretty sure you're mistaken. Inuyasha is in love with Kikyou."

"Hn, Your inattention surprises me." he said blandly, not sounding surprised at all. "He is clearly divided between his affections for yourself and that of the other miko."

Kagome's lips parted soundlessly. For years she had watched him pine over Kikyou, and while she knew he cared about her, the thought that he might _desire_ her, as Sesshoumaru so frankly put it, it made her feel… weird. She had always assumed that he didn't actually want her himself, he just didn't want anyone else to have her either. In a way she almost couldn't blame him though. Inuyasha had very few people in his life that cared for him and no matter how macho he tried to act; she knew he didn't want to lose the ones he did have.

"Besides," the daiyoukai spoke up drawing Kagome's attention again, "I overheard his conversation with the other priestess."

She gasped quietly and looked up to see a faint smirk on his lips. "You mean just before we left?" she asked incredulously, "Sesshoumaru, that's eavesdropping!!"

He looked offended. "This Sesshoumaru does not eavesdrop." he said resolutely. "I can and will not be blamed for my acute sense of hearing."

"Riiiiight." Kagome said, her tone clearly indicating a lack of faith that he hadn't listened on purpose. A long stretch of silence passed between them before she asked, almost conspiratorially, "So… what did they say?"

He smirked again. "Hn," he murmured as he glanced down on her, "If I told you that, would it not be as if you had eavesdropped yourself?"

The miko's mouth shut with a light click as her teeth snapped together. _'Leave it to him to point that out!'_ she thought with mild irritation. Looking away, her eyes were again met with the lovely, but terrifying view of the distant forest as it whipped by so very, very far below. She quickly looked away deciding to instead focus her attention on the clouds which looked far closer than she had been expecting. Without realizing it, she moved a little closer to him and tightened her grip on his armor.

"Whatever," she finally said, striving to sound as if she didn't care. I didn't really want to know anyway."

"Dishonesty does not suit you miko."

She stuck her tongue out at him then. "Who asked you anyway?! And now I'm back to miko? What happened to Kagome?!"

* * *

After a long, long day of traveling, the group was well into the Western province. Though the maps were not specific, they did indicate that the key they were looking for was hidden somewhere near the southern portion of the Western territory. Just as the sun was setting, Kagome had gotten to see Sesshoumaru's castle.

Even though the construction was not quite complete, she could tell that it was going to be beautiful. It was beautiful already! The landscape had been covered in sprawling gardens, waterfalls and koi ponds. Though it was apparently built partially into a mountain, the castle itself had been magnificent as well! It was not excessively large, but could not be described as small either. The building's exterior was a pristine white, while the tiered roofs were a brilliant red. Even the thick meandering wall which surrounded the structure and its breathtaking landscape did not take away from its overall beauty.

When she had seen it, she knew almost before she asked that it must be where he lived. It looked so… him; elegant and beautiful, yet distant, and impenetrable at the same time. The little girl in her spent a great portion of the day imagining what it would be live there as a princess. She knew it was silly, but it was fun to think about. Besides, it kept her mind off her newly discovered fear of heights.

She had asked him if he thought it would be okay if she visited him one day.

"Perhaps." he had answered cryptically and she thought she had seen a slight smile on his lips. If she hadn't known any better, she would have suspected that he knew something she didn't. The feeling didn't last long though, as she was eager to get one last glimpse of the castle before the distance became too great and it was swallowed up by the towering trees that made up the swiftly approaching horizon.

After so much time spent high in the air, it was good to be on the ground again. The miko hadn't really noticed it at the time, but it was a little harder to breathe up there. Now that she was on the ground she found that she did not have to breathe as deeply in order to get adequate oxygen. Unsurprisingly, Sesshoumaru didn't seem to notice one way or the other.

They had found a suitable clearing, and begun setting up a small camp where they would spend the night. Kagome was spreading out her old sleeping bag a short distance from the fire while Sesshoumaru, leaned against a nearby tree and studied her maps.

Grateful for the rest, Kirara had reverted to her smaller form and was sprawled out on the medium sized bedroll Sango had brought to sleep on. The slayer herself was tending the fire while Miroku, who Kagome would later discover had to be talked out of sharing a bedroll with his wife while in the company of their friends, was not so discreetly moving his own bedroll closer and closer to hers. Watching him through thick dark lashes, Kagome could only smile. Absently, she wondered how a man who claimed to be a monk could be such a pervert.

Predictably, Inuyasha appeared to be sulking and had chosen a tree on the other side of the clearing as his selected perch. For once though, he had not complained that they had to stop and rest for the night. They had traveled almost nonstop throughout the day so really, he couldn't honestly say they had wasted a great deal of time.

Kagome stared up at him noting how he was facing away from all of them with his hands folded in his sleeves. She wanted to talk to him, but she suspected that he needed some alone time for the moment. When she was finished setting up her bedding, she turned her attention to Sesshoumaru. Seeing that he was still studying the maps, she made her way to his side. "Have you discovered anything?" she asked, then realizing the question was somewhat unclear she amended, "I mean have you got a better idea of where the key might be hidden?"

"Yes." his answer surprised her. From across their small fire, Miroku and Sango looked up to see what he would say. "There is a collection of caves approximately half a day's travel from here. I suspect that the key may be there."

Kagome frowned with uncertainty. "A collection of caves?" she wondered aloud. How would she be able to find the key in a collection of caves?

As if knowing he thoughts Sesshoumaru asked, "Did the old fox not say that you would be able to sense the keys?"

"Yeah," she recalled, but unease remained evident in the furrow of her brow. Kagome didn't really like caves. Didn't bat's live in caves? Plus caves liked to do stupid things like um… collapse in on themselves.

"Do not worry." she heard the inu lord speak up. "You will do fine."

"Hmm…" she breathed noncommittally, her eyes staring glassily into the distance.

Finally, Sango, who had been eyeing her suspiciously ever since they landed, touched Kagome on the shoulder starting her out of visions of cave-ins and screeching bats tangling themselves in her hair.

Looking up, the miko's eyes met with Sango's brightly smiling face. "We passed a spring on the way here. I'm going to take a bath, would you care to join me?"

'_Ah yes,' _Kagome thought knowingly, her previous misgivings dissipating with her friend's suspiciously large smile. _'I knew this was coming. It's time for a riveting episode of twenty questions!' _

"There are demons in the area." Sesshoumaru warned mildly.

"Not very many!" Kagome added cheerily. "And they're not very powerful ones anyway. We'll be fine!"

He stared at her for a long time before finally saying, "Do not dawdle."

Not really sure what to say to that, Kagome just nodded before collecting her things. Together the women left the campsite and made their way to the spring. Smiling, Kagome was already thinking of the many questions she was going to have to answer.


	37. Girls Will Be

Remnants of the Spider

Girls Will Be…

* * *

An indifferent expression on his flawless face, the demon lord watched as Kagome momentarily strained under the heavy weight of her overstuffed traveling pack. Once it was settled to her satisfaction, she, the huntress and the fire-cat began an unhurried stroll toward the edge of the clearing. Chattering softly to one another, they soon they passed through the circle of light projected by the small fire. He continued to watch as their forms were swallowed up by the darkness of the forest.

When he was no longer able to detect them visually, Sesshoumaru turned his attention to the other maps. As he carefully shuffled through the delicate pages, one in particular caught his attention; the Northern map. In small writing at the bottom of the parchment, there was additional writing which he had not noticed before.

Narrowing his eyes, he tilted the paper toward the light so that he could better decipher the slightly weathered kanji. In a short time he discovered that the information pertained to the keys themselves. It indicated, as he already knew, that there was one key hidden in each province of the land. As he read on, he found that embedded in each key was a small jewel. The color of the jewel would correspond to one of the four locks that secured the dragon's heavy chains.

According to this, the key they were currently looking for would contain an aquamarine. It was therefore dubbed the Blue Key. The key in the Northern region was embedded with a diamond and was labeled the White Key. The Eastern Key contained a citrine and was labeled the Yellow Key, while the Southern key contained a garnet and was called the Red Key.

Having come to the end of the short passage, Sesshoumaru neatly rolled the maps before rebinding them with the small red cord with which they had previously been tied. He leaned back against his tree to briefly consider what he had just read. It did not seem to be of particular importance at the moment, but he could not dismiss it entirely. He could not imagine that someone would have taken the time to write it unless it was of some significance.

"Hn." he breathed quietly. Perhaps the use of this newly discovered information would manifest itself as they progressed with the mission. Deciding that he had given enough of his attention to this matter, the demon lord allowed his eyes to stray to the edge of the clearing; the path which Kagome and the demon huntress had taken. How long had they been gone? Probably not very long, he decided after a moment. Looking around the clearing, Sesshoumaru noted that the monk appeared to be meditating while his pathetic Halfling of a brother was apparently still sulking in his selected tree.

Exhaling quietly, Sesshoumaru focused on the light crackle of burning wood along with the distant chirps of crickets. Normally the sounds of night were quite lulling, but at the moment the demon lord was finding little contentment in them.

He was unsure how much time had passed before his eyes drifted toward the edge of the clearing again. Without actually realizing it, he began to tap his claws against the roll of maps he was still holding. An owl hooted somewhere behind him. Curiously, the creature's guileless call grated at the very edges of his nerves, though he could begin to understand why.

Tap, tap, tap, tap…

Where was that sound coming…?

Looking down, Sesshoumaru was mildly surprised to see his own claws very lightly tapping against the scrolls on which Kagome's scent still clung. Immediately stilling his movements, he looked to the sky seeking distraction in the stars. Everything around him, the sounds of nocturnal creatures, the smell of burning wood, even the very air, which brushed against him to gently caressed his skin, it was all beginning to grate on his nerves.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, the demon lord was becoming increasingly aware of… something; a feeling. It was not a pleasant feeling either, if he had to describe it, he would say he was becoming… not anxious but… restless. Yes, he was becoming restless… and bored.

As he, Sesshoumaru did not enjoy the sensation of either restlessness or boredom; it did not take long for him to come to a decision. Standing, he made his way toward the monk. Started from his inner musings, the human male gasped lightly and opened his eyes.

Unfolding his legs from their previous lotus position, Miroku was preparing to stand when a roll of parchment was thrust in his direction.

"Keep these until the miko returns." the demon lord instructed evenly. Accepting the maps, the monk nodded his agreement and before he could think to respond, Sesshoumaru was already walking away.

From a short distance away, a pair of amber eyes watched as the demon's pale form was absorbed into the darkness of the forest. Without a word, Inuyasha leapt from his tree. Even though Sesshoumaru did not leave in the direction of the spring, the hanyou did not trust him, and he'd be dammed if he let him wander off alone!

"Inu…?" was all the monk could say before the hanyou sped by him in a flurry of red and white. The half demon did not even acknowledge his presence as he too vanished into the forest.

Miroku glanced around the now empty campsite. _'Hmm… what a strange night.' _he mused to himself. _'Oh well,' _he decided, _'I do hope the women will be the first to return!' _The thought elicited a small smile.

Cool grass and small twigs crunching lightly beneath his feet, Inuyasha raced through the forest. Although the daiyoukai had not been terribly far ahead of him, it still took a few moments for him to catch up. When he finally did, the hanyou skidded to a stop ahead and to the left of the demon, the excess momentum causing his hair to dance wildly around him before it settled back into place.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

Not appearing the least bit surprised at the whelp's presence, the demon merely glanced at him and kept walking.

"Hey!! I asked you a--"

"Hunting." the inu lord answered as he passed his sibling by.

"Hunting...?" Inuyasha repeated quizzically, clearly caught off guard by the other male's answer. He stared blankly at the spot where Sesshoumaru had been standing as he attempted to process his thoughts. Sesshoumaru was going hunting? Now that he thought of it, the snobbish jerk surely would hunt at some point or another; he just had never really imagined him doing so. To his surprise, the half demon found the idea vaguely intriguing. I might be interesting to watch his brother fight something that wasn't him for a change.

Suddenly realizing his thoughts were disturbingly close to what could be considered a compliment to his elder sibling, the hanyou dismissed them with an air of mild annoyance. When he looked up again, Inuyasha finally noticed that he was being left behind. He regained the lost distance quickly and was soon keeping stride with the elder inu. "Hunting, eh? Well I'm going with you!"

Something about the glance his brother sent him made Inuyasha feel as if Sesshoumaru was fully prepared for this eventuality.

"Do as you wish," the demon intoned blandly, "But know that you will be granted no benevolence should you get in my way."

"Humph," Inuyasha snorted as he turned away from the other male. "Like I didn't already know that," Then almost as an afterthought he added, "You just make sure to stay of mine too!"

* * *

Her fascination of the shimmering barrier which surrounded their small basin finally beginning to taper off, Sango turned her attention to the tangles in her wet hair. Rarely did the demon huntress get to see her friend create such a barrier, but she had most certainly never been inside of one! It was breathtaking, especially since they were in the water. The endless swirls of pink hinted with the barest traces of lavender glowed and reflected off the water's surface creating one of the most captivating sights she had ever seen! She knew that Kagome had become a lot more powerful, and with the training she had received from Kaede, she knew a lot more about how to use those powers, but sometimes she forgot just how amazing the young priestess really was. All around her, she could feel the barrier's power as it brushed warmly against her skin. This was probably the first bath she had ever taken in which she felt truly and utterly safe.

A light splash caught her attention, and Sango looked up to see the young priestess frantically brushing wet hair away from her eyes, a startled expression on her face. "What's wrong? Are you okay?!" the slayer asked worriedly.

Coughing to clear water from her throat, Kagome could only nod in an effort to reassure her friend. "I'm fine… I just slipped on a rock." she managed as she finally gathered her bearings.

Sweeping her long thick hair over her shoulder, Kagome began the arduous task of combing through it with her fingers. The unruly tresses seemed to tangle with the barest hint of moisture and now that she'd gone so long without a haircut, the problem seemed worse than ever. "I really need a haircut." she blandly voiced her thoughts as she gave the tangled mane a dirty look.

"Why?" Asked Sango as she bided her time to bring up the subject which was even now begging to be discussed, "It looks nice long."

Kagome gave a halfhearted smile. "Thanks, I'm just not used to it being this long."

Concluding that her efforts were futile, the young miko flipped the uncooperative strands back over her shoulder and made a face as the plopped heavily against her back. Beneath the comfortably balmy water, she could feel them brushing ticklishly against her backside.

"If you want, I could trim it for you." Sango offered.

An image of herself with neatly trimmed bangs entered Kagome's mind and she was startled to see how much it made her look like Kikyou. "Umm… no offence but on second thought, maybe I'll leave it the way it is."

The other woman just shrugged and returned to the task of bathing. A few moments of silence passed between them before Sango finally decided broach the topic that had already been plaguing her mind for far too long. There were so many questions just begging to be asked and she was NOT letting Kagome leave this spring before she got her answers!

"So…" the huntress began with less than plausible nonchalance.

'_Here it comes.' _Kagome thought as she gave the young woman a sidelong glance. "Hmm?" she murmured leadingly.

"Miroku and I couldn't help but notice that you seem… friendlier with Lord Sesshoumaru than you used to be."

Kagome just smiled. "Yeah, we're umm… friend's now." she said as if it wasn't particularly important.

Unable to take the suspense a moment longer the elder woman blurted out, "Did he really spend the night with you?!" Blushing in mortification of her bluntness, she almost wanted to cover her mouth and retract what she'd said. However, now that the question had been voiced, she just HAD to know the answer.

"Sango!" the priestess yelled as she looked through the barrier to the surrounding area to see if anyone was around to hear what they were discussing.

Moving a bit closer, the huntress asked in a lower voice, "Well did he?"

Though the miko was prepared for this question, she had not anticipated the giddy sensation it would bring. "Yeah, he did." she admitted in a small shy voice. "But nothing happened!" she amended quickly. "Well, nothing aside from the kiss, but that was before he followed me back to the hut, and then I hurt my hand, and then…"

Cutting the priestess off in mid ramble, Sango incredulously asked, "He kissed you??!!"

Her eyes widening with the woman's overly loud voice, Kagome convulsively splashed her with water. "Not so loud!! We're not THAT far from the camp, and there are two people there with supernatural hearing!!"

Laughing, the slayer wiped the water from her face. "Sorry Kagome!" she apologized in a more subdued tone. "I just can't believe what I just heard. Do you mean to tell me that Sesshoumaru actually kissed you?"

If nothing else, the heavy blush gave away the woman's answer before she could voice it. "Twice." the miko admitted coyly, surprising the slayer again.

Forcing herself to remain as calm as she could, Sango took a deep breath before exhaling very slowly.

"Tell… me… everything!" she finally demanded making sure to stress each word. The elder female's barely concealed excitement left no doubt in Kagome's mind that she didn't care if they both turned into prunes from staying in the water too long, she was not leaving until she heard every detail.

Starting from when she took over as Rin's caregiver and mentor, Kagome explained how she and Sesshoumaru gradually became friends. The other female listened with rapt interest practically holding her breath when Kagome got to the night the demon lord had kissed her.

"…It was really unexpected." Kagome explained quietly. "I was mad at him, and I wasn't even expecting him to come back after he took Rin and Shippou to his castle. I had gone to the well to think and he suddenly showed up. We kinda got into an argument, and I ended up telling him to go back to the west and forget about me." she smiled with recollection as she continued, "He said he wouldn't leave me, but I didn't believe him. He was holding my arm and… I tried to pull away from him but he wouldn't let go. I was gonna yell at him some more, but he suddenly…" she hid an oversized smile behind her hand, "He pulled me into his arms and kissed me, right on the lips."

An equally large smile on her face, Sango sighed contently as she sank further into the water. "That was probably the most romantic story I have ever heard." she said dreamily.

Kagome's blush deepened. "You really think so?"

"Of course, I mean don't take this the wrong way, but I didn't even think Sesshoumaru knew what a kiss was! I had always thought he was nothing but a pompous self-centered jerk!"

"None taken! I thought the same thing, and as far as him being a pompous jerk, well he still kinda is!" the miko laughed lightly. Sobering after a moment she continued, "But there's more to him than that, you know. He's not really as self-centered as he seems. There's something about him that's just so… I don't know… He's a really interesting person once you get to know him. He's so mysterious, but sometimes I can get him to talk to me, I mean really talk to me. Not just that, but he listens to me too. I never thought I'd feel so comfortable talking to him." she finished, staring absentmindedly into the distance.

Sango's quiet gasp drew her attention and Kagome looked up to see her friend staring at her with wide disbelieving eyes. "What?" the miko asked.

"You're… you're in love with him!!"

It was a statement not a question and Kagome was quick to dismiss it. "I am not!!" she denied vehemently.

"Yes you are!" Sango insisted. "You should have seen the look on your face when you were talking about him just now!"

Kagome shook her head causing water to fly from her hair. "You're jumping to conclusions! I like him… a lot." the priestess admitted, "But that doesn't mean I'm in love with him! And keep your voice down!"

Sango gave her friend a look which clearly displayed her denial. "I am not jumping to conclusions. I can't believe you don't see it." she said with a small laugh. When the miko seemed on the brink of refuting her further, Sango headed her off by saying, "Anyway, so what happened after he kissed you?"

Quickly forgetting her previous agitation, Kagome blushed again and averted her gaze, "I umm… kinda ran away."

"You ran away from him? Why?"

The miko shrugged helplessly. "I don't know! I was just so surprised and overwhelmed and my heart was beating so fast! It was too much! I just needed to get away from him at the moment. Not that it really did any good. All he did was follow me anyway."

Sango chuckled lightly. "Well of course he followed you! He's a dog demon. You can't run away from a dog demon and not expect him to chase you!"

'_Hmm…' _Kagome thought distantly, that made perfect sense. _'Why didn't I realize that before?'_

"So how'd he end up spending the night with you?" the slayer pressed on.

The priestess narrowed her eyes at her friend. "You know, I remember you being a lot more reserved about this kind of subject matter. What happened to you anyway?"

Sango raised a brow. "Do you even have to ask? I'm married to Miroku! Some things are bound to wear off after a while."

Kagome burst into laughter. "Oh right! How could I have forgotten?!"

"So?" the huntress prompted when the other woman's laugher began to subside.

"Well, after I ran away, I tripped near the edge of the forest and hurt my hand. He caught up to me, and… we had a little talk."

"About what?! What did he say?!"

Thinking back, Kagome tried to recall their moonlit conversation. What had they talked about? She could hardly remember now. To her left, Sango was reaching the very edge of her patience when a particular portion of their conversation resurfaced in her mind.

"Oh yeah," she said quietly. "Well, at first I tried to get him to go away. I told him that I'd take care of the wound myself, but since he's stubborn just like someone else I know, he insisted on looking at it anyway." her eyes straying to look off into the distance she continued, "We didn't really talk that much about the kiss, but I did ask him what was going to happen between us."

Her eyes widening, Sango's heart begin to race. "Well…?" she asked impatiently.

Kagome smiled at her. "He said he didn't know."

Sango's shoulders slumped in disappointment. "He doesn't know?! What's that supposed to mean? He's the one who kissed you and now he suddenly doesn't know where you stand with him?"

"It's okay because I know we're still friends. That's good enough for me." the miko said lightheartedly. "He said that he didn't know what the future held, but he did make me a promise. He asked me to promise that I wouldn't run away again, that I would accept whatever happened between us, and he promised to do the same." When she was finished speaking, Kagome looked over to see the pleased smile on Sango's face.

"That was probably a really big step for him." she said quietly, although as she replayed the last words Kagome said again and again in her mind something about them kept calling for closer inspection. "Kagome, do you remember his exact words?"

Kagome gave the slayer an odd look but decided to humor her anyway. "He said: _'I do not know what the future will bring, however if you promise not to fight against it, then neither will I._'" the miko finished in her less than passable imitation of Sesshoumaru's voice.

Sango frowned thoughtfully. Something about his choice of words, the way they were strung together kept prodding at her mind. _'If you promise not to fight against it then neither will I.'_

"I think…" the elder female began slowly, "He's already reached a decision… For him to have said something like that, he must have already have accepted the notion that something definitely WILL happen between the two of you." Sango pinned he with an intense stare. " I think he just said that because he wanted you to accept it too."

Kagome's lips parted but the gasp she would have been expecting was oddly lacking. She didn't know whether she wanted to believe her friends words or not. Could her assessment really be true?"

"And," the huntress added, slicing through Kagome's thoughts, "he also spent the night with you. I think he's already… asserting his claim on you."

"What?!" Kagome asked in disbelief. "Asserting his claim?! I'm not some piece of property to be claimed!"

Sango just waved her off. "Don't take it that way," she said calmly, "It's a demon thing. It just means that he's becoming more attached to you."

"Hmm…" Kagome said as she absently resumed her bathing. Suddenly she was reminded of when she had asked Sesshoumaru if it would be okay for her to visit his castle one day. Her mind replayed his cryptic response and the knowing glance he had sent her. Maybe Sango was right. Maybe he was already thinking that they were going to become more than just friends. She couldn't deny that the idea was appealing, but it was a little scary too. Was she really ready for something like that? Was it even okay to have THAT kind of relationship with him when not so long ago she had been in love with his only brother?

"So…" the nosey demon slayer started up again. "Where did he sleep?"

Caught completely off guard by the question, Kagome tried to buy herself some time by pretending she hadn't heard the question. "Whoops, got water in my ear!" she said as she made a show of tapping her hand against her ear as if to dislodge the errant water.

"I know you can hear me Kagome!"

'_Should've known that wouldn't work_.' she thought with a sigh. "He umm… he slept on my futon… where I also slept… together. But nothing happened! We were just sleeping!" Looking through her thick lashes, the miko noted that Sango did not seem terribly surprised by this, instead she just took on a thoughtful expression. "What?" she finally asked when the woman didn't seem inclined to share her thoughts.

"Kagome," she began slowly, "What are you planning on doing once we're finished with this mission?"

The miko's eyes saddened at the question. "I was planning on going home. The well's magic is beginning to fade. I don't know how much longer it'll last, but hopefully I have enough time to collect and destroy the keys before it closes."

The other woman nodded but still said nothing. Kagome could tell she was thinking about something, but now she was too distracted to question her about it. Thinking about the well and her family beyond it made her feel so torn. She wished the well would stay open forever so she never had to chose, but really, she had always known she would eventually be forced to stay in on one side or the other. 'I should count myself lucky that I even still have a choice at this point.'

"We should head back." said Sango as she looked to the small fire-cat who lay dozing just inside the wall of Kagome's barrier.

"Yeah," Kagome agreed distractedly. "We've been out here for a while, look how wrinkled my fingers are."

Sango just smiled at her and Kagome took down her barrier. The women then exited the pool and dried themselves before they each dressed in silence. Seeing that Kagome had become absorbed in her own thoughts, Sango decided not to press her for anymore information… for now. Besides, she'd have plenty of time to talk to her later, because if her deduction of Sesshoumaru's behavior was correct, and it more than likely was, Kagome would not be going home at the conclusion of this journey.

* * *

Alright, you guys another chapter is completed. Hope you all enjoyed!


	38. Prelude to Reconcilliation

Remnants of the Spider

Prelude to Reconciliation

* * *

"What are we hunting anyway?" A slightly impatient voice broke into the unusually passive silence that had nestled so stealthily between the brothers.

Sesshoumaru's answer was preceded by a small scowl. "Nothing if you do not lower your voice."

The hanyou returned the scowl with one of his own but refrained from making a barbed comment, opting to huff lightly instead. The night was quiet and the air was comfortably cool after a long hot day. As far as the hanyou could tell, there wasn't anything worth hunting in this area; Sesshoumaru seemed to believe otherwise.

Within a reasonably short period of time, Inuyasha realized that their course had circled back over itself and that they were now heading toward the spring where the girls were bathing. "Umm, Sesshoumaru… why the hell are we heading back--?

"Silence!" the demon lord interrupted his tone quiet and hinted with a note of urgency. He stretched out his arm preventing his sibling from taking another step as he too came to a halt. Before the half-demon could question him again, Sesshoumaru continued, "There is a bat youkai approximately fifty yards from where we stand."

With the distance that separated them Inuyasha had not noticed the creature's presence. Flaring his nostrils slightly, the boy scented the air thoroughly before turning back to his sibling with a furrowed brow. "It's just a low level demon," he intoned, his voice hushed but mocking, "I could take it out with both hands tied behind my back."

Sesshoumaru's eyes remained fixed straight ahead where presumably the demon awaited them. "The creature is more powerful than you believe." the inu lord returned flatly. "And besides, that is not the point. Our objective is not merely to destroy the demon but to hunt it."

Inuyasha gave him an odd look. "What the hell's the difference?! Either way it's gonna end up dead!"

Irritation became evident in the light crease of the daiyoukai's brow. "I should not have expected one such as you to understand the intricate art of hunting." he said mildly disgusted. "It is not always necessary or wise to simply charge into a fight, especially when you are unaware of your enemy's capabilities."

"You may not think much of my abilities as a half-demon, but I can _smell_ it Sesshoumaru. That thing wouldn't give me any trouble let alone the two of us!"

His brother looked at him then, a surprisingly intense frown marring his normally calm face. "Again you are missing the point!" the elder male all but growled. "It is unwise to rely on your sense of smell alone. Had the creature been downwind, you would not have been able to detect its presence at all." he paused and looked away before continuing, "Every demon, even half-breeds such as you emit youki. It is this, not the demon's scent which tells of its true power."

"Humph," the hanyou snorted petulantly, "I ain't never had any problems befo--"

"Concentrate!" Sesshoumaru cut him off. "Detecting demonic auras is something that should come natural even to a half-breed like you. It is difficult to imagine how you have survived thus far without having mastered such a fundamental ability."

Inuyasha felt his claws digging into the palms of his hands as he shot a murderous glare at his elder sibling. Nearly everything that bastard said to him was laced with insults! It wasn't his fault he was a hanyou!! He had never, would have never chosen to be born this way! To humans he was a monster, and to demons he was an abomination, a halfling whose blood was "tainted," or "impure."

All his life he'd had to deal with the sneers, the rejection, the looks of pure revulsion, and worse still those who wanted to rid the world of his existence because of something he himself had no control over. Was it too much to ask that he should at least be accepted by his only living relative??!! It was only his promise to Kikyou which kept the hanyou from drawing his sword against his brother right now!

"Block out all your other senses." Sesshoumaru's voice broke the silence again. "Do not scent the air and do not rely on your hearing. There are auras all around us, each one exuding a unique energy signature. Such energy is produced by every living creature and even some forms of vegetation." the demon lord looked at him again, his features having relaxed into that of bland indifference. "There may be occasions when you cannot rely on your external senses and it is necessary to read the auras of creatures around you in order to detect danger."

Turning away from the elder inu, Inuyasha focused his attention straight ahead in the direction he knew the demon to be. Feeling uncertain and a little odd, he closed his eyes and attempted to block out all sounds and scents. He felt really silly at first and had some trouble keeping his mind from wandering. Surprisingly, Sesshoumaru did not disrupt or reprimand him, the daiyoukai simply waited in silence allowing him time to focus and concentrate.

Within a few moments, the hanyou drew his senses in as close as he could and focused only on the sound of his own breathing and the combined scents of himself and Sesshoumaru. It took a few more moments, but soon he was even able to block much of those from his conscious mind. It was then that he noticed a faint… buzzing, or maybe… a vibration? It was something he couldn't really explain, but there was something in the air; something he could feel all around him. With effort, he attempted to locate its origin.

"I think…" he began slowly, his eyes still closed and a heavy crease marring his brow. "I think I can feel your energy."

"It is not my energy you need to focus on." the demon lord intoned flatly.

Refusing to rein in his youki for the sake of the half-demon's concentration, Sesshoumaru watched as the boy became frustrated and a low growl began to grind from his lips. "Concentrate!" the elder male demanded again bringing his brother's display of displeasure to a halt."

"I'm tryin' okay!" Inuyasha barked out impatiently. "I've never done this before."

Deciding not to agitate the whelp further for now, Sesshoumaru withheld further comment and instead focused on the now slowly moving demon ahead of them.

Inuyasha's heart suddenly began to race when he felt a strange sort of shift in the energy around him. "I--I can feel something!" his quiet but faintly excited voice broke the silence again. "It's moving!"

"That is the demon we are pursuing." Sesshoumaru confirmed.

His eyes still closed, Inuyasha attempted to block out all the other energies around him to focus solely on the bat demon. Sesshoumaru was right, he realized almost immediately. The demon was more powerful than he had realized… bigger too! It still probably wouldn't give them much trouble though. As he continued to focus on the creature's particular aura, he vaguely realized how amazing it was to obtain such information on a demon he could not even see.

Suddenly, a light gasp escaped the hanyou and he immediately opened his eyes to look straight ahead. "It's getting away!" he declared with hushed urgency.

Before the half-demon could ready himself to pursue the bat, Sesshoumaru's outstretched arm stilled him again. "It will not escape." the daiyoukai refuted decisively. Turning to see his brother's slightly confused face he continued, "As of now the demon is unaware of our presence. If you wish to keep it that way, you must first conceal your youki."

Normally, Inuyasha would have been more than prepared to simply run in, draw his sword and take the demon out with one clean slice, but something about what he was doing now… it felt different, but at the same time it felt almost natural too. It was difficult to put into words, but he could feel the anticipation thrumming through his veins in a way he never had felt before. The half-demon nodded his understanding. "How do I do it?"

Sesshoumaru stared at him for a long time, almost as if assessing the hanyou's worthiness of the information requested of him. Just as he was about to loose his patience, Inuyasha felt the demon move again. "It's headed toward the girls!" he announced warningly, a menacing look in his eyes as he turned back to where the demon was.

"There is time." the daiyoukai told him, his gaze having shifted in a similar direction to that of his sibling's. "It will not reach them before we can get to it."

"How do I conceal my youki?" Inuyasha asked again, his features set in a dutiful frown. Glancing at him, Sesshoumaru realized that he had never seen this type of diligent compliance in his brother before. The boy was so focused on the hunt that he probably didn't even realize how well he was accepting instruction from his elder. It was strange how responsive the whelp could be when something was of interest to him. There might just be hope for him yet.

"Focus on the feel of your youki." the demon lord instructed.

"I'm not sure I--"

"It is your youki which causes Tetsuaiga to transform." Sesshoumaru interrupted. "Touch the sword's hilt but do not transform it, merely concentrate on the feeling of transferring your power into the blade."

Giving a curt nod, Inuyasha followed his brother's instructions. After a couple of false starts where the blade nearly transformed, the hanyou seemed to get the hang of it. His eagerness to get to the demon before it could get to the girls was probably the crucial element which allowed him to focus and master the skill with relative expediency.

"Now that you have a feel for your own demonic energy, it should be fairly simple to rein it in so as to avoid detection." He gave the boy a firm look then. "Instead of pushing your energy into another medium, you will draw it in so that it is exuded no further than the surface of your skin."

Inuyasha nodded mutely and turned his attention forward again. Sesshoumaru did the same unconsciously trusting his brother to track the movements of their prey while he focused on the feel of the hanyou's demonic power. He could still feel it but it was gradually decreasing. The boy had clearly never done this before as Sesshoumaru could feel him struggling. The energy was being withdrawn in unsteady leaps and bounds, but eventually he was able to draw it so close that the demon would not detect him until the hanyou was already close enough for it to see and hear. By then it would be too late.

"Now...!" The daiyoukai ordered abruptly. Without another word, the brother's simultaneously took off. With his peripheral vision, Sesshoumaru could see the hanyou's hand drifting toward the hilt of his weapon. "No swords!" he ordered sternly. Inuyasha did not answer, but his hand left the hilt of his sword to trail behind as he leaned into a hasty sprint.

Without being instructed to do so, Inuyasha began to separate from his brother, his intent to circle around their prey to surround it and prevent the creature's escape.

Feeling somewhat impressed by his sibling's display of natural instinct, Sesshoumaru slowed his pace slightly to allow the boy to gain ground. Because of his personality, it was a little surprising to see the hanyou take the role of the ferreter. If his instincts continued to guide him, Inuyasha would travel in an arc around the youkai; one large enough to disallow premature detection but small enough to strike quickly if necessary. He would circle around and flush the demon out into the open where Sesshoumaru could deliver the final strike. This was a common hunting strategy among inu and wolves and it was typical that the youngest of the hunting party would act as ferreters. As there was no way Inuyasha could have known this, it was apparent that he was acting on instinct alone. It would be interesting to see if he followed through with the unspoken strategy.

Inuyasha's feet moved quickly, almost soundlessly across the cool grass. His heart was drumming wildly as exhilaration coursed through his entire body. He had never hunted this way before, but a force he could not identify helped to guide his actions. The demon was to his left now and as far as he could tell, the creature either did not know or was not concerned about his presence.

'_That's right' _the hanyou thought darkly amused, _'Just keep doing what you're doing, I'm not even here.' _

Making good use of his near limitless energy supply, Inuyasha added a burst of speed to his already swift pace. In no time at all he was in position and with one final bound, he pushed off the ground to land in a large elm tree. Apparently the demon had heard his landing, as one large ear swiveled in his direction. Practically holding his breath, Inuyasha peeked through the tangled web of leaves and branches to observe the demon.

Resembling an enormous rat, the creature sat on its haunches in a spacious clearing. Its wings were folded back against its disproportionately long arms while its short dark fur glimmered faintly in the moonlight. It was as still as a stature save for the occasional flaring of its oversized nostrils. The hanyou was unable to determine what the demon had been doing before he arrived, but now it seemed frozen in place. Its small black eyes stared straight at the ground as its ears began to rotate in seemingly random directions.

A small half smile appeared on the half-demon's lips before he launched himself from his hiding place. As he tore through the air, he made a swiping motion with his right hand sending several wind blades straight toward the bat. Unfortunately, the youkai had anticipated the attack.

With deceptive speed for its large size, the demon leapt away paying no heed as Inuyasha's wind blades exploded on the ground before it. The bat's large mouth opened wide displaying impressive fangs before a series of sharp squawks burst from its throat. Rings of energy, visible only because they warped the air around them and created distortion in the surrounding scenery, rushed forward with the creature's high pitched calls, the first one hitting Inuyasha directly and sending him crashing into the tree from which he had sprung.

Grunting with the bone jarring impact, Inuyasha crumpled to the ground. As his body was still buzzing with adrenaline, the hanyou hardly noticed the sprinkling of leaves which had been dislodged with the impact and righted himself quickly. Like rings of smoke, the nearly invisible halos of energy only grew larger as they moved away from their source. Realizing this, the hanyou knew that he no longer had time to simply jump out of the way. Instead both his claws, almost of their own accord, slashed through the air; first the right and then the left. A showering of wind blades shot forward shattering the bat's energy rings and making their way toward the creature itself.

Far more alert than it appeared moments ago, the bat spread its powerful wings bringing them forward in one swift, powerful sweep. The resulting rush of air caused Inuyasha's wind blades to disperse before they could reach its body. However, impressive that the creature's speed and agility was, its efforts still would not see it to a new day.

Still distracted from having diverted the wind blades, the bat was unaware that someone else was closing in from behind, and only too late did it realize that the creator of said wind blades was rapidly approaching from the front. It never had a chance to escape…

One on either side of the demon, the brothers leapt into the air. Right claws at the ready, Inuyasha's tore through the demon's throat while Sesshoumaru's severed the small portion of spine at the base of its skull. Barely touching, the tips of their claws scraped against one another's before the demon's head was separated from its body in a spray of thick dark blood. Still moving forward with the force of their momentum, the siblings passed one another in the air before landing in the field, opposite of where they started. The demon didn't even have time to make its last anguished cry before its muscles went limp and its body toppled over to sprawl onto the grass.

When his feet were solidly on the ground, Sesshoumaru turned back to evaluate the fruits of their combined efforts. Rising from his own crouched landing, Inuyasha did the same. Upon inspection of the demon, both quickly discovered that they had each delivered a lethal blow at the same time so neither could take full credit for the kill. Instead of inciting either one to anger for what they normally would have perceived as unnecessary interference, the discovery was oddly… unifying.

Almost at the same time, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru looked up, their similarly colored eyes meeting over the bat's carcass as the scent of blood flooded heavily into the air.

Inuyasha could not explain it, but at that moment something changed between him and his brother. The daiyoukai did noting but stare at him, but there was something deep in his eyes which, if the hanyou was seeing correctly, looked bizarrely similar to approval. It was something he had never seen before, most especially with Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha hardly knew what to make of it.

"Hn." the daiyoukai's quiet murmur disrupted the silence between them.

"That was… incredible…" Inuyasha said with breathless elation, his voice so quiet it was as if he was talking to himself. His racing heart gradually slowing to a normal pace, he again looked down on their fallen prey.

'_We did this… me and Sesshoumaru… together.' _he thought somewhat dazedly.

"You did not prove to be as useless as I had anticipated." the elder demon intoned blandly before he lifted his hand and began to methodically lick the blood from his fingers.

"Keh," said Inuyasha, a small half smile on his face. "Guess I should take that as a complement." he added somewhat sarcastically. Really though, he realized that he spoke the truth. That was by far the least insulting thing Sesshoumaru had ever said to him. Turning away, the hanyou kneeled and wiped the blood from his hand onto the grass. A part of him wished to mimic his brother's method of cleansing, but the human in him balked at the idea of ingesting blood. Since he'd never done so anyway, he decided there was really no reason to change the habit now.

Once his hand was cleaned as much as the damp grass would allow, Inuyasha rose to his full height, folded his hands into his sleeves and looked to the sky. There was a large dead bat youkai on the ground behind him, and the air was thick with the sickening smell of blood, but the hanyou had never felt more at peace in his life. His brother, the demon he had once seen as his greatest enemy stood just a few feet away from him and for the first time since he could remember, Inuyasha did not feel the bitter strife that usually accompanied his presence.

The placidity was definitely a foreign sensation to him, but, but given time it was a feeling he thought he could get used to.

* * *

When the girls returned to camp they were welcomed by the scent of roasted pork. A generously sized wild boar was held in place by bare, strategically placed branches over their small fire.

The females exchanged a wary look when they saw that Inuyasha, not only was no longer sulking, but was in fact tending the meat. Miroku, who was sitting quietly near the fire looked back at them and seeing their twin expressions of confusion shrugged lightly. Apparently he was just as baffled as they were. Placing her bathing supplies back into her traveling bag, Sango quietly took a seat near her husband while Kagome passed them both by and making her way to the side of the fire nearest to Inuyasha. Deciding not to tempt fate, the miko nearly bit a hole in her tongue to keep from questioning his suddenly improved mood.

"Hi there." she said with a bright smile. "Looks like you did some hunting."

"Yeah." the hanyou answered with a small smile of his own. Using a pointy stick, he poked the meat again before sitting back on his haunches to watch it cook.

Looking down on him, Kagome could not help but notice how peaceful he looked. His placid appearance was only enhanced by the glow of fire which bathed him in warming tones of orange and gold. Even his eyes seemed to sparkle in a way they never had before. It was as if he gone to sleep and awakened truly rested for the first time in his life. She was pretty sure she had never seen him so seemingly content, especially in the presence of his brother.

"You are late." the afore mentioned brother spoke up from a distance away. Tearing her attention away from Inuyasha, Kagome pivoted to see Sesshoumaru sitting at the base of a tree. One of his legs was bent at the knee while the other lay unfolded against the ground. He wasn't even looking at her, but instead staring off into space.

"I am not." she refuted halfheartedly.

"Your diminutive size suggest that it should not take a great deal of time to bathe."

"Well, the spring was really nice and warm and we kinda… hey wait a minute!!! Diminutive size??!! Are you calling me short?!"

He looked at her with a raised brow, a hint of amusement evident in the faint quirk of his lips. "Are you suggesting that you are not?"

Glancing over his shoulder, Inuyasha sighed wistfully as he watched the lighthearted argument unfurl. Turning back to the meat he realized that it still hurt to see them together, but now it wasn't the burning sting of jealousy, but more of a dull ache of a squandered opportunity.

Admittedly, a part of him still wanted to tear them apart, but now he could no longer dredge up the resolve to act upon it. He could only hope that in time he would be able to do as Kikyou said and truly let go. Kagome had moved on and even though he still cared a great deal for her, it wasn't right for him to try and stand in her way.

He smiled to himself feeling a bit sad, but strangely liberated at the same time.

The hanyou wasn't sure how long he sat that way, but the sound of sizzling pig fat immediately drew his attention back to the present. Poking at the boar again he quietly cleared his throat and announced, "Dinner's ready!"


	39. The Caves Pt 1

Remnants of the Spider

The Caves Pt. 1

* * *

Roused by the thin beams of sunlight which had so kindly focused right on her eyelids, Kagome made the reluctant ascent back into the conscious world. Yawning quietly behind a cupped hand the miko stretched the muscles of her back before running her fingers through her sleep mussed hair.

She soon sat up and rubbed bits of debris from her eyes. As she slowly gathered her bearings the miko looked around their little campsite noticing that she was the first to wake. Even Sesshoumaru was still asleep. Settled at the base of his tree, she noted that he seemed a bit closer than she remembered from last night. They had each drifted off to sleep after ingesting a ridiculous amount of pork. Inuyasha had done a surprisingly good job cooking and tenderizing the meat. It would have been a shame to let it go to waste.

Her wandering attention eventually focused on the demon lord and she began to wonder if his back might hurt. Actually, he appeared markedly more comfortable than one would expect for a person who had slept sitting up against such an uninviting surface.

Looking around her Kagome double checked that the others were still sleeping. Once she was satisfied that they were, the young priestess felt free to indulge in the slightly guilty pleasure of observing the daiyoukai at her leisure. He was quite a striking creature after all. Sure he could be a jerk most of the time, but at least he was pleasant to look at. She had always known that but had never really allowed herself to think it openly. He looked so peaceful just sitting there, she noted with vague fascination.

Her continued perusal soon focused on shimmering silver tresses as they spilled down his unarmored, silk-covered chest. Her lips parted soundlessly as her eyes trailed the glimmering strands down his body until they pooled into the shaded grass at his side. She had been that close to him, she remembered suddenly. Only one night ago, she had shared a bed with him and slept comfortably at his side. The memory heated her cheeks and brought a coy little smile to her lips.

All of a sudden she was reminded of her evening bath with Sango and the unexpected declaration the woman had made_. 'You're in love with him!' _her friend's gleeful voice echoed through her mind. The miko huffed quietly. "That's ridiculous." she murmured as she began to untangle herself from her sleeping bag.

"What is ridiculous?"

Though she had not seen his lips move, Kagome knew that there was only one person who could produce that voice. Her movements instantly stilled.

"W-what?" she said intelligently, her heart beginning to race.

"You were looking in my direction and mentioned that something was ridiculous." His head lifted slowly and his eyes met with hers for the first time this new day. "Should I be insulted?"

"N-No!" she said a little too loudly in her haste to withdraw any perceived slight against his person. "I-I was just…"

"Also," he cut in as if she had not been speaking, "I find it necessary to point out the impoliteness of staring."

Kagome felt the color drain from her face. Knowing that he would be able to tell whether or not she was lying she began, "I'll neither confirm nor deny whether or not I was staring," she said slowly and was somewhat pleased with the nonchalance she was able to add to her voice. "On a completely unrelated note however, I would like to ask… how long have you been awake?"

"Since before dawn." was his immediate answer.

A nervous chuckle burst from Kagome's lips in spite of her lack of surprise at his answer. "I see…" she said quietly.

When the miko did not deign to say anything further, Sesshoumaru decided to remind her of his previous question. "What is ridiculous?" he asked again.

"Oh," she said as if somewhat startled. "It was nothing… really. Sango and I were talking last night; just girl stuff you know. It's nothing you would be interested in. She umm… she just said something that was really silly, and when I looked at you…" she trailed off realizing that she was just on the brink of rambling her way into a conversation which would promise a paramount level of embarrassment. "It was nothing," she finished lamely.

The daiyoukai gave her a long, assessing look which served to make her ten times more nervous than she already was. _'I wonder if he eves dropped on our conversation last night.'_ she muses and succeeded in making herself even more uncomfortable under his lingering gaze. There was a point when she would never have suspected such a thing of him, but she had learned that Sesshoumaru was far nosier than he appeared to be.

No longer willing to ignore his unfaltering scrutiny, Kagome folded her arms over her chest and turned away from him. "Didn't you just say that it was impolite to stare? That applies to you too you know!"

Chancing a glance at him from the corner of her eyes, she was quite discouraged to see the slight smile that tilted the corner of his lips. "Whoever said I placed any importance on such mannerisms?"

Kagome could only sigh in exasperation. She should have guessed he would say something like that. Scanning her immediate surroundings, the miko came up short when she could not find something suitable to throw at him. It was just as well, she decided fairly quickly. He had never really taken personal attacks very graciously anyway. He most likely wouldn't douse her with poison, but it still probably wasn't a good idea.

Turning back to him, the miko pulled her trump card and licked her tongue at him. The slight widening of his eyes was her welcomed reward and she immediately resumed her previous struggle to escape her bedding. She freed herself seconds later and the priestess made no further eye contact with him as she collected her bathing supplies and clothes. "I'm going to go wash up and change." she said without turning around. For unknown reasons which were probably just as ridiculous as licking her tongue at a daiyoukai, the miko felt that if she looked back at him, it'd give him a chance to retaliate.

Not bothering to wait for an answer, she made her way to the edge of the clearing.  
In the back of her mind, Kagome was starting to realize that Sesshoumaru seemed to enjoy ruffling her feathers, so to speak. Well, she sure showed him!! Her method may not have been the most sophisticated, but it sure shut him up!!

With a light heart she made her way to the spring she and Sango had shared the night before. A small smile on her lips she began to hum quietly to herself. Yes, she was feeling rather triumphant this morning not only because she had managed to silence the great inu lord but also because she had escaped without answering his question for once.

She could only hope that he would forget about it and not bring it up again.

Sesshoumaru quietly watched the miko's retreating form as she disappeared into the tangle of trees at the edge of the clearing. She had exposed her… her tongue to him. He knew it was done as a childish act of retribution for his baited comment, but the feeling it inspired in him could by no means be described as such.

His heart had actually skipped a beat upon seeing the tiny pink appendage she had so deliberately brandished in his distinct direction. His mind quickly began to conjure not-so-innocent images, but he managed to banish them to the back of his mind before he could react to them physically.

'_That was… unexpected.' _he mused to himself as he redirected his attention to some indistinct point high above the trees. He was feeling a little warm, slightly restless, and his throat had suddenly gone dry.

The miko's behavior, youthful and unintentional that it seemed to be, was eliciting more and more powerful erotic reactions from him as of late. Even yesterday as they flew together on his cloud he had had to use more focus than what normally would have been necessary just to keep them aloft. Having her so close to him for such an extended period of time had been… difficult. On more than one occasion it had been necessary to force his mind into the safety of dry boring meditation to keep himself from wondering what Kagome might have on beneath her haori, or how nice it might be to find out.

'_You do realize…' _a dark voice whispered from somewhere deep in his subconscious, _'that she is probably bathing at this very moment.' _

Without his explicit command, Sesshoumaru's eyes darted toward the edge of the clearing. Correcting himself almost immediately, he turned his attention back to the sky and suppressed his wayward thoughts before they could fully conjure the image of a certain wet and naked miko.

This was truly becoming a problem, though how it could be resolved was yet to be determined. As he considered the matter, the daiyoukai was revisited by a thought which had come to him the morning after he had shared the miko's bed. These vaguely and not so vaguely tempting thoughts were visiting him with more and more frequency, but they were also usually accompanied by a something which was vaguely unsettling. For so long he had looked down upon humans, so was this accompanying sensation a lingering trace of human abhorrence, or was it the idea that she might not welcome his advances if he decided to pursue a more intimate relationship with her?

Yes she was human, but that was inconsequential at this point. Besides, she was not simply human, she was so much more than that. She was uniquely… Kagome, he realized for the first time and a nearly imperceptible smile formed on his lips.

As for the latter… perhaps it was time to find out.

* * *

With their morning tasks completed and their small campground cleared and left behind them, the travelers were now making steady progress toward the dreaded caves.

For this endeavor flight was not an option as the woods were thick and any available entrance to the caves would be missed from the sky. When they had started out the mood had been reasonably light as tension between the inu siblings had mysteriously diminished to a nearly untraceable level. Though most of the traveling party was curious about this new development, no one dared to question it.

As they trekked deeper into the forest, the light conversations began to taper off as waves of apprehension rolled off the miko, the primary distributor of the idle chatter. Instead, the only sounds that accompanied them were the crunching of twigs at their feet and the occasional crash of a low falling branch as Inuyasha used his sharp claws to remove it from their path. From his position at the head of the group he was the one to clear the way for his companions while also keeping watch for hidden dangers that might lie ahead.

Miroku, Sango and Kirara made up the group's center, while Sesshoumaru and Kagome lingered a short distance behind. In the moist shaded forest beneath the thick canopy of trees, the air was almost uncomfortably humid. The scents of vegetation and wildlife were thick in the air, but it was Kagome's restless aroma which kept drawing the daiyoukai's attention.

"What is wrong?" he heard himself ask unexpectedly.

The miko started but made no move to look at him. "Nothing." she said quickly but he noted how her hand drifted to the oversized bow she had slung over her body before their earlier departure from the clearing.

"Do not lie." he commanded sternly.

The miko sighed. "It's just… I don't… I don't like caves you know. They kinda creep me out."

"Hn." the demon grunted softly in acknowledgement of her admission.

"Anyway," Kagome spoke up again wanting to change the subject. "I've been thinking about what you said; you know, about the keys. I think the different colors might give us a hint as to where they're hidden."

"That is a reasonable assessment."

Silence descended on them again before a voice from the front of the group drew everyone's attention.

"There it is!" Inuyasha announced as he broke into a light sprint. Making haste, the other members of the traveling party followed his lead and soon arrived in a tiny clearing. Mostly surrounded by trees and thick meandering vines, one side of the clearing was blocked almost entirely by a small mountain of moss covered stone. At it's base was a craggy opening not much higher than Kagome's waist.

"This is it?!" she asked incredulously. She wasn't really sure what she had been expecting, but it certainly wasn't this! It looked so… small. "This is the entrance to the cave?!"

"It would be wise to lower your voice." Sesshoumaru spoke up immediately. "If there are creatures dwelling inside it would be to our advantage to keep the element of surprise on our side should it become necessary to fight."

Kagome covered her mouth and nodded. "Sorry," she whispered quietly as she sent a wary look to the cave's diminutive entrance.

To everyone's surprise, Inuyasha made no move to argue with the elder inu and in fact gave a slight nod before he too turned his attention back to the cave. "I'll go first." he said as kneeled before the opening.

"Wait," Kagome called to him as she removed her heavy bag from her shoulder. "It'll be dark inside." she elaborated as she began to dig through the contents of her pack.

Within a moment or two the miko had managed to locate two strange stick-like objects.

"These are a flashlights." she answered the group's unspoken question as she flipped her back closed again. Standing she made her way to the hanyou's side offering him one of the flashlights while she kept the other. "See you just shake it like this," she began as she shook the device with a rigorous up and down motion.

Observing the demonstration, a dark chuckle erupted from Miroku's lips which he promptly attempted to disguise as a cough. Only his perverted mind seemed to get the joke, and he shut his eyes tightly to prevent any further outbursts. Once the shaking was completed, Kagome pushed a small red switch and a circle of light appeared on the ground where the stick was aimed.

Inuyasha gave the miko a dubious look. "It's pretty bright out here so you can't really see the light that well, but trust me it'll help a lot inside a dark cave."

"If you say so." the hanyou shrugged as he repeated the motions of Kagome's earlier demonstration. With his hand moving twice as fast as the miko's had and the faint look of concentration on his face, laughter escaped the lecherous monk again. Understanding finally dawned and Sango smacked her husband on the shoulder even though a rosy hue now painted her cheeks.

No one seemed to notice their interaction or Sango's strategically averted gaze before the hanyou finally stopped and pushed the little red switch. "Alright." he said from his place on the ground. "Here we go." And with that, he disappeared into the cave.

"Since you have the only other flash-light," Sango began, stumbling slightly over the unfamiliar word, "You two should go last." she told Kagome as she shot a quick glance at the inu lord by her side.

Before the miko could respond, the huntress turned away and knelt before the cave's entrance. "Ready Miroku?" she asked as the monk knelt beside her.

"As much as I'm ever going to be." he said with a faint smile.

With Kirara trailing closely behind them, they too vanished into the cave.

"Shall we?" Sesshoumaru's calm voice broke into Kagome's thought before they could meander too far from the present.

Making an unhappy face the miko looked down into the dark hollow of the cave's entrance and suppressed a shudder. "I guess." she said with evident uncertainty as she lowered herself before the small opening.

"Stay close." she heard the demon lord say and was surprised to see that he was right behind her waiting for her to enter the cave.

Kagome took one last deep breath of fresh air before she ducked into the cave's mouth. Initially, the ceiling was as low as the entryway and both miko and daiyoukai were forced to drag themselves along the surprisingly smooth floor little by little.

Realizing that she needed both hands to move efficiently, Kagome reluctantly sacrificed her limited visibility and tucked her flashlight into the folds of her haori. It was a decision she would soon regret as there was a steep drop just a few feet into the cave. A heavy gasp burst from the miko's lips as she felt herself going over the edge. She was just short of screaming her head off when a powerful arm encircled her waist. She was pulled firmly, but gently against an equally powerful, armor plated body, and Kagome held on gratefully.

Sesshoumaru slowed their descent by driving his sharp claws into the stony floor. Four shallow grooves marked their path as together they slid down the rocky slope.

Her initial shock having faded, Kagome actually found herself enjoying the ride. Sure it was pitch dark and she got scrapped by the occasional jagged rock, but Sesshoumaru reassuring embrace made it all worth while.

'_Just because I enjoy being close to him that doesn't mean I'm in love_.' she thought giddily if not slightly defensively to the phantom voice of her demon slaying friend.

Soon enough they were at the bottom of the stone gradient. Once he was sure of the floor's stability, Sesshoumaru released the miko and carefully rose to his feet. The chamber in which they had arrived was massive; far larger than any of them could have predicted though it was difficult to see precisely how spacious it truly was.

With the glow of Inuyasha's flashlight, he could see the silhouetted forms of the monk, slayer and his brother but not much else. Extending a hand he helped the miko to her feet and she immediately withdrew the other flashlight and switched it on.

In a whispering voice that seemed appropriate for the shadowy space, Kagome scolded her friends for not warning her of the drop.

"Sorry," Inuyasha spoke up, "But that wouldn't have been a very good idea."

Giving him a quizzical look which was mostly lost in the dark chamber she asked, "And why not.

He did not answer her verbally but instead aimed his flashlight to the unexpectedly high ceiling. Gasping quietly, Kagome was decidedly displeased to see that the cave's craggy canopy was covered with bats.

It might not have been so bad if they had been small mortal creatures, but these were very large, very dangerous-looking bat demons.


	40. The Caves Pt 2

Remnants of the Spider

The Caves Pt. 2

* * *

Willing herself to remain calm, Kagome stared at the ceiling, or more specifically, the dark creatures that clung to it. _'They're sleeping…' _she rationalized mentally. Regulating her breathing with great care, the miko took in the scents of damp stone and the unkempt creatures that currently shared their space. As long as they were quiet, the bats would remain asleep. If they moved quickly and carefully, they would hopefully be able to retrieve the key and get out of this place before nightfall when the bats would naturally wake.

"We should get going," the priestess finally spoke up as she attempted to decipher which way they should go. There was no clear path available and even with the two flashlights, visibility was limited in the spacious chamber.

"I have an idea." Sango announced suddenly. Reaching for the tiny fire-cat which had at some point taken up a perch on her shoulder, the huntress carefully scooped the little neko up and held it before her eyes. "Kirara, I need you to transform for me please." she instructed gently.

Leaping from her mistress's hands, the cat readily obeyed. As it morphed into the larger form of its battle size, demonic flames erupted like fiery bangles around both its fore, and hind limbs. With the transformation, welcomed light radiated around the cat allowing it to act as a living lantern.

With a small appreciative smile, Kagome switched off her flashlight, and placed it back into the folds of her haori. The miko then pulled her bow from its place across her shoulders opting to carry it in her hand just in case she needed it.

Inuyasha switched off his flashlight as well placing it into one of his oversized sleeves. Casting another glance toward the stony canopy, he flexed his claws in preparation for the unknown.

Kirara now taking the lead with Inuyasha close behind, lead the group in an unhurried trek through the cave. The place held an ominous feel and the bats and dancing shadows only added to the eerie sensation.

The travelers had walked in silence for several moments before Inuyasha finally asked, "Sense anything yet Kagome?"

"I'm not sure," she answered quietly, "I think we should keep moving forward though. I feel… a strange energy all around this place but I can't say for sure what it is or where it's coming from."

With her less than encouraging answer, the explorers fell into silence again. As they moved together, the collective sounds of their footfalls echoed off distant walls making it sound as if another collection of beings was coming to surround them. Even to the demons in their group this was an unpleasant place. The overpowering stench of the bats together with the thick moisture in the air made scenting for danger all but impossible. Even their acute sense of hearing could not be relied upon in this place as echoing noises were deceptive and could not easily be traced back to their source. However, it soon became apparent that they were not alone in the cave; aside from the bats, something else was alive here.

"Do you hear that, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked, his voice quiet and unusually fierce. Remembering the lesson taught to him by the elder inu, the hanyou decreased the speed of his stride to a predatory stalk.

"Yes." Sesshoumaru responded evenly, his eyes focused straight ahead. Looking up at him, Kagome noticed the tense set of his jaw, and the faint but dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Hear what?!" the miko whispered urgently, her hand instinctively tightening on her bow.

"Something's here, and it ain't sleeping." Inuyasha said as he concentrated on hiding his youki. He could feel the creatures ahead of them and even though he could not yet see them he knew they were not bats. Reaching his ears again and again was the ghastly sound of rending flesh followed by the equally repulsive sound of that same flesh being devoured. An occasional crunch was heard to accompany the other noises, while unknown fluids spilled onto the cave floor.

"What is it?" asked Miroku, his voice edged with concern.

"I don't know," replied the hanyou, "but I think we're about to find out."

The dismal prediction would be realized sooner than any of them expected as the light projected from Kirara sprawled out before them. Growling softly as she sensed the proximity of the creatures growing close, the cat finally ceased her advancement and crouched low ready to pounce at the slightest provocation. As the rest of the group caught up, they looked forward to see a most unwelcome scene just a couple of yards ahead of them. Her spine tingling unpleasantly, Kagome was forced to cover her mouth to stifle the gasp that nearly escaped her lips.

They were spiders... dark, strange-looking spiders which had been feasting on the body of a small unfortunate bat youkai. Nearly the size of Kirara in her battle form, these spiders, like the bats, were if the youkai variety. They were fierce, horrendous-looking creature with large, blood stained mandibles on either side of their flat heads. Their bodies were equally flat but broad with long thin legs protruding from either side. Additionally, the creatures were naturally camouflaged, their slightly textured hides a speckled mixture of what appeared to be dark brown and black.

Numbering no less than a dozen, the creatures detected their arrival and abandoned their meal. Shining black eyes turned toward them as spiny legs tensed in anticipation. Though blind due to the dark caves in which they naturally resided, the creatures' hearing was acute and well adjusted to the echoing caverns of their home.

Moving slowly so as not to trigger a premature attack, Kagome drew arrow from her quiver. Her hopes of getting out of here quickly were not looking so good at this point.

'_Again with the spiders!!' _she thought glumly. _'I hadn't even thought about spiders!!_'

Without warning, the first spider leapt into the air, legs spread, and mandibles ready. With speed and agility characteristic of any feline, Kirara leapt as well deftly avoiding the creatures jaws before sinking her long sharp fangs into its body. The spider's legs flailed wildly and the fire-cat struggled to prevent its escape. Finally, she wrestled it to the ground and using her slightly larger frame to her advantage, Kirara pressed the youkai against the floor. Then, using her powerful forelimbs to pin it in place, she ended the short battle with a sharp snap of her neck. With a sickening crunch, the youkai's body was split into two large pieces. A disgusting mixture of blood and organs spilled onto the floor causing most of their group to grimace in distaste.

For his part, Sesshoumaru merely frowned. "We will have to destroy the rest of them more quickly if we do not wish to wake the bats."

With the conclusion of his statement, another spider quickly scampered forward. Long legs galloping with little effort over the uneven floor, the creature made short work of moving in on them. Wincing quietly at its speed and the feeling of disgust its movements invoked, Kagome loosed a well aimed arrow. Brightening the cave with its light and purity, the arrow sailed through the air before its sharpened tip became buried deep in the spider's head.

Without a sound, the creature froze in its place as its body was wrapped in consuming pink energy. The light soon died out and the arrow hit the floor with a light clatter as the demon was rendered into fluttering ash.

With the demise of the second spider, the attacks came with more frequency. Leaping soundlessly to the front of the group, Sesshoumaru didn't say a word as his right hand began to glow. With a flick of his wrist, a long acidic whip extended from two clawed fingers. The daiyoukai hardly exerted himself before more than half the demons were dead. As if angered by his effortless execution of their comrades, the other spiders gathered around him. Some scampered swiftly across the ground while others leapt into the hoping to catch him by surprise.

His expression devoid of emotion, Sesshoumaru artfully destroyed every demon that dared to approach him. The battle would have ended quickly if not for the fact that the more demons he killed, the more there seemed to be remaining.

Swift and agile, the creatures were beginning to emerge from every dark corner of the cave. Their movements characteristically arachnid, the creatures' long legs moved almost soundlessly across the floor while their large mandibles snapped together hungrily in anticipation of an easy meal.

Growling quietly, Inuyasha flexed his claws. The hanyou swiftly leapt through the air taking a space opposite of Sesshoumaru and leaving his friends between them. This way, he and the daiyoukai would take the brunt of the attack while the others dealt with whatever remained. The spiders were not very powerful, but they would cause a greater problem if they were not destroyed quickly.

Inuyasha's movements were precise and deadly as he clawed his way through the spiders with his trademark valor. Many of the youkai found their demise at the end of his sharp claws while very few managed to escape his reach. Those that did were dispatched with equal expediency by sacred arrows, sutras or the business end of an oversized boomerang.

The combined efforts soon dented the spiders' numbers, and those that remained were beginning to show reluctance to continue fighting. Some were slowly backing away. In spite of their primitive appearance, the creatures were apparently intelligent enough to realize that they were outmatched.

With a final flick of Sesshoumaru's wrist, the last demon willing to fight was destroyed when an acidic whip cleaved its body in two. Kirara, incited by the instinctual urge to chase, wasted no time in following the remaining demons as they quickly scuttled back to the shadowy crevices from which they had come.

Like insects they scattered in all directions, disappearing into any cavity, chamber our tunnel large enough to accommodate them. In spite of this, the fire-cat managed to corner a single youkai, backing it into a wall. With nowhere to go, and its demise staring at it in the form of an oversized cat, the spider began to do something very strange. Crouching so that its body was closer to the floor, the spider started to shake and move its legs rapidly against one another. Initially it looked as if it would attack, but its intention became clear when it began to emit the strangest sound any of them had ever heard. Kagome, Miroku and Inuyasha instantly covered their ears attempting to block out the noise which was a strange combination of a high pitched screeching and the intense reverberation of distant thunder.

The intense sound too much for its sensitive ears, the fire-cat was forced to retreat. Pushing its sizable body off the ground, the neko performed a reverse somersault and skidded to a stop several feet away.

"It's going to wake the bats!" Sango announced almost frantically, her weapon already poised for attack. A light grunt escaped her as the bone projectile flew from her fingers. They watched as the boomerang tore through the air cleanly severing the spider's body before making the trip back to its owner. The huntress caught the weapon with practiced ease just as her devoted neko made its way back to her side. With the last spider gone tense, uneasy silence crept up around them.

Unsurprisingly, it would not last long…

All eyes turned to the ceiling where a single bat was beginning to stir. Slowly, it began unwrapping large thin wings from its body. It extended them broadly in a languorous stretch before surrendering to a toothy yawn. Opening its tiny, unseeing eyes, the bat angled its head and ears to face the ground below.

"Move!!" yelled Inuyasha before the bat could do anything further. Instinctually, he pushed off the ground grabbing Kagome awkwardly in his flight. Gasping as she was pressed against the firm planes of his body, the miko nearly dropped her bow when he launched them both off the ground. She hardly had time to give him a dirty look for his impromptu manhandling before he skidded to a stop near Sesshoumaru and placed her between the two of them. Heeding the hanyou's warning, Miroku, Sango and Kirara quickly sprinted away from the bat to join them.

Adrenalin was already running high from the previous battle, but now as the travelers turned their collective gaze toward the stone canopy, they waited in tense anticipation.

Its mouth opened wide, the bat released a sharp series of barks. Inuyasha looked on and was mildly surprised to see that these were unlike the sounds produced by the bat he and Sesshoumaru had battled. Instead of the intense destructive halos of energy he had expected, this sound produced something significantly less forceful. Probably due to the dimness of the cave, the energy was not visible, but it could be felt. Deceptively pleasant, the energy rolled over them like soothing waves of warm water. One after another, soft rings of energy passed over and through them before they finally bounced off the stone floor and began the reverse journey back to the creature from which they had been released.

Large, precisely angled ears picked up the returning sound and the bat immediately dropped from its perch on the ceiling. Its large powerful wings kept it aloft for a short time before the bat landed some yards ahead of them.

Not quite as large as the bat he and Sesshoumaru had battled, the creature still boasted an imposing size in the enclosed space. Muscles tensed in preparation, Inuyasha was just about to dart forward when the bright flare of Kagome's arrow whizzed by him toward the bat. With a single flap of its massive wings, the bat rose from the ground as if it weighted nothing at all. The arrow passed beneath it before the creature countered with an attack of its own.

The bat released yet another series of barks, these similar to the ones Inuyasha had faced. Smaller, more controlled rings of energy blurred through the air at frightening speeds. Reacting quickly to the attack, the hanyou leapt to the front of the group, his deadly claws slicing through the air. Unprepared for the nullification of its attack, the creature did not react quickly enough to avoid the powerful wind blades released from Inuyasha's claws. Within seconds, the bat was ripped to shreds, its torn and bloodied body crashing harshly against a distant wall.

Victory over the lone bat would become inconsequential however as more bats were beginning to wake. One by one the creatures began to drop from the expansive ceiling. Collectively, they seemed to presume that they were under attack, and thus responded in kind. Too many to count, the demons began to fly in swift erratic patterns around the cavern; some daring to fly dangerously close to the group.

The constant beating of their powerful wings generated unpredictable wind patterns and began to dislodge small and medium-sized rocks from the walls and ceiling. To make matters worse, some of the demons began to attack with the same sharp series of barks.

In their efforts to avoid the small but powerful rings of energy the bats produced, the group was forced to scatter in different directions. As they spread out in the spacious cave, each human, hanyou or demon was forced to fight alone. With Kirara, their only light source moving about erratically, it was more difficult to see than ever.

Each member of the group was forced to rely primarily on his or her ability to sense demonic auras so that they did not accidentally attack a comrade. With the constant movement of the swiftly flying bats, the falling rocks and the high levels of stress, it was not an easy task.

Sensing high levels of energy heading straight toward her, Kagome leapt with as much force as her legs could produce. Tucking her body and rolling across the unforgiving floor, the miko scarcely avoided a series of energy rings. They exploded onto the floor just to her right forcing her to leap again so that she was not dragged into the gapping chasm left by the impact or pelted with jagged rock debris.

Her evasion was only partially successful as a sizable rock hit her in the back tearing through her haori and the delicate flesh beneath. Stifling a pained cry behind gritted teeth, the miko ignored the pain as best she could and notched an arrow against her bowstring. With the power that could only belong to the last Shikon miko, Kagome took down no less than half a dozen bats with each arrow she shot. From her place against a relatively sturdy wall, she was scarcely able to see her friends and could only hope that they were faring well.

Sesshoumaru's whips soon became visible to her far left. The acidic ropes were in constant motion and the faint light they produced allowed her to see the innumerable demons he had already left dead in his wake. Though he was slowly moving toward her, he almost seemed to pivot in place, his movements deadly, efficient and exceptionally graceful.

Confident that he would not need her assistance anytime soon, Kagome turned back to the battle. Dreadfully, she realized that her arrows were beginning to run low. She had killed more bats than she could count and apparently so had Sesshoumaru. She couldn't really see the others, but she knew that they would have been doing a fair amount of damage as well. Still, there were bats everywhere! They were going to have to come up with another strategy soon because there were still far too many bats, and with larger and larger rocks falling from the ceiling, someone was bound to get seriously hurt if they didn't find a way out of here soon!

Apparently realizing the same thing, Miroku called out to his companions, "Over here!! There's a tunnel; we need to get out of here!"

Sango, who had not been far away from him attempted to follow the sound of his voice. Before she could get to him however, the right wing of a low flying bat swept her off the ground. Flipping end over end, the slayer flew through the air before landing roughly on her back. A sharp cry burst from her lips as she rolled to her side in agonizing pain.

"Sango...!" Kagome and Miroku called simultaneously. Kirara was the first to reach her but the huntress was in too much pain to pull herself onto the neko's back.

"Don't try and move Sango!! I'm coming for you!" Miroku yelled to his wife, his voice hinting of panic.

"No!!" Inuyasha called back to him as he decapitated an enormous bat. "Don't loose the tunnel! I'll bring Sango to you!"

Attempting to make his way toward the downed huntress, the hanyou was repeatedly kept at bay by either falling rocks, energy attacks or the bats themselves. He could not use any of his more powerful techniques inside the cave so instead; he neatly sliced through one youkai after another. It was horrifically fascinating to watch as they were severed upon his blade. Their shredded bodies flew in all directions, yet he managed to stay relatively unblemished by their blood.

Things were getting bad and it seemed that the cave would collapse at any moment. In addition to that, the demons, drawn by the sounds her friend's voices seemed to forget about Kagome and Sesshoumaru and focused their attacks on Inuyasha and Sango.

Standing over her mistress's body, Kirara did what she could to keep the woman from being injured further. The cat wouldn't be able to keep the demons off for long, and Inuyasha was making little progress in getting to her.

"Forget the demons!!" Kagome screamed, suddenly panicked. "You need to get to Sango, I'll cover you!"

The half-demon only hesitated for a second before he sheathed his sword and began to run. As promised, Kagome shot down every bat that dared to chase after him, some of her arrows flying so close that their energy raised the fine hairs on the back of his neck. The hanyou quickened his pace and while still avoiding falling stones, he was able to get to Sango with moderate expediency. His feet scarcely pausing, he scooped the slayer from the floor before darting toward Miroku. Kirara was fast on his heels and soon all four were relatively safe inside the tunnel.

As soon as they were inside, one of Kagome's arrows wedged between the fine cracks just above the tunnel's opening. Like a silk curtain falling to the ground, a shimmering pink barrier fell over the entrance sealing her friends inside.

"Kagome…!" Inuyasha called out, "What the hell are you doing?!"

"It'll be okay!" the miko assured. "When Sesshoumaru and I can get close I'll take the barrier down. For now, it'll keep the bats out!"

And so, from behind the barrier her friends were forced to watch as Kagome tried to make her way to them. She could only run in short bursts before she had to stop to either dodge rock debris or shoot down bats before they could attack. Sesshoumaru was not far behind but he too was still fighting off the seemingly endless supply of bats that still filled the cave.

"Go to the tunnel Kagome!" the daiyoukai ordered without turning to face her.

"Not without you!!" she retorted vehemently. "C'mon, we need to make a break for it!"

"Go now!!" he gritted out again, this time turning to pin her with a compliance-inducing glare. Instead, his eyes widened marginally when he noticed a sizable protrusion of rock directly above the miko's head. One of the bats, instead of attacking her directly barked out an energy blast causing the rock to dislodge in one large piece from the ceiling.

Without pausing to consider his actions, Sesshoumaru immediately ceased his battle with the bats. Kagome watched in awe as the daiyoukai became little more than a blur before his powerful body collided with hers. The wind was knocked from her lungs and she dropped the arrow she had been preparing to shoot.

Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion, but in reality it was all very swift. The boulder hit the floor with a deafening crash, and seconds later, Kagome felt Sesshoumaru's hand on the back of her head. Before she could ask what he was doing, the demon lord dove into a previously unnoticed, waist high chamber some distance from the tunnel protected by her barrier.

The placement of the inu lord's hand protected Kagome's head from the uncompromising floor as they landed and slid to a stop inside the small chamber. Though he had tried to take the brunt of the impact when they landed, he could not fully prevent the miko from being roughly jostled from the less than gentle collision with the cold cave floor.

Before he could ascertain whether or not she was okay, the woman scrambled out of his arms and he felt her sit up next to him. "Watch out!" she cried as she pulled an arrow from her quiver. She loaded and shot the arrow quickly, its near blinding light showing him what she apparently sensed.

A bat was heading straight for their little cavity, its large mouth open and ready to release an attack. Kagome's arrow, instead of piercing the demon as he expected, wedged into a crack in the cave floor and instantly created a barrier to prevent the creature from coming inside. The bat proceeded with its attack anyway. Rings of energy rippled over the barrier's surface spreading out in all directions until it came in contact with the surrounding walls. Rocks of all sizes and shapes were knocked loose and began to pile up just in front of the barrier.

"Oh no...!" Kagome panicked as she attempted to make her way back to the entrance. "We'll be blocked in!!"

"NO!" Sesshoumaru growled as his hand wrapped around her wrist. He pulled her back and quickly tucked her body beneath his own as another series of barks sounded behind them.

Kagome squeaked in disbelief as the daiyoukai pressed her against the floor before he covered her body with his own. Nearly forgetting the danger they were in, the miko became acutely aware of the very male inu lord whom at this very moment was settled very suggestively between her slightly parted legs. For once she was thankful for the dark because it meant he would not be able to see how horrifically flushed her face must have been.

The priestess was brought back to reality when the sound of falling rocks drew her attention again. Her heart began to race as what little light they had left was blocked out by the piling rocks that sealed them inside the small chamber. She could hear the muffled sound of her name as Inuyasha frantically called out to her. Outside, the thunderous impact of crashing rocks was still prominent, and now smaller rocks were falling from the low ceiling inside their small chamber.

Still covered by the larger form of Sesshoumaru, Kagome was shielded from the debris. She was grateful for the protection, but she was also worried about her friends. Her barrier should keep them safe from the bats, but the cave-in had caused them to become separated. She wanted them all to be together again, but for now, she could do nothing but wait.


	41. The Caves Pt 3

Remnants of the Spider

The Caves Pt. 3.

* * *

His voice teetering on the edge of panic, Inuyasha called to Kagome again and again. Visibility was poor in the dark chamber, but he could see well enough to know that large pieces of rock were crashing to the ground. The impact shook the floor on which they stood while anxiety quickened his heart rate and overwhelmed him with a sense of helplessness.

The last time he had seen Kagome was just seconds ago when Sesshoumaru had grabbed her and dove into a small cavity. With that single act the demon had more than displayed his willingness to protect her, but having been the one to do so for so long, the hanyou at found himself in a difficult situation. At the very least he wanted to see her!! He wanted to see with his own eyes whether or not she was truly okay.

"We've got to get out of here!" Inuyasha breathed hoarsely, his eyes focusing on the shimmering barrier before him.

"Does this hurt?" Miroku asked Sango gently as he carefully prodded her ribs. He could scarcely hear the hanyou and at the moment was more concerned about assessing the injuries of his wife.

"No…" she panted through gritted teeth. "It's my back…" taking a deep breath she continued, "I… I don't think anything's broken though."

"Can you stand up?" Inuyasha asked as he turned to face his companions, his concern shifting to the slayer for the moment.

Bravely, Sango attempted to lift herself up but the pained expression that presented with her movements drove Miroku to place a yielding hand on her shoulder. "Don't try and get up on your own." he instructed worriedly. With great care, he repositioned her so that she was lying on her side. Once he was satisfied that she wasn't in an excessive amount of pain, the monk lovingly brushed the stray hairs away from her face and tucked them carefully behind her ear. "Just relax for now, Sango. We need to figure what we should do."

"The first thing we need to do is take down this barrier!" Inuyasha blurted out, his clawed finger aimed at the shimmering wall of which he spoke.

The monk stared at the barrier for some time before finally sharing his thoughts. "We can't…" he stated simply. "This barrier is far too powerful. Besides," he added before Inuyasha could interrupt, "Even if we could get through, not only would we have to deal with the bats again, but there's no way we would be able to dig Kagome and Sesshoumaru out."

"Keh!" Inuyasha snorted haughtily, "Speak for yourself monk! I can dig em' out with no problem!"

"That may well be, but you could hardly do so while being attacked by bats. Sango is injured and I, even with Kirara's help would not be able to cover you effectively while also ensuring her safety. We barely managed to escape in the first place."

"Well then what do you suggest?!" the hanyou snapped impatiently.

Miroku stared through the barrier for a long tense moment before he finally turned in the opposite direction. "It appears," he began slowly knowing Inuyasha was not going to like what he was about to say, "that we will have to remain separated for the moment."

"What?!" the half-demon roared predictably. "We can't just…"

"We don't have another option, Inuyasha. Lord Sesshoumaru is with Kagome and I am certain that he will ensure her safety. Before we set out, he mentioned that the caves were interconnected so perhaps if we follow this tunnel, we can meet up with them again."

Scowling, Inuyasha reluctantly absorbed the truth of his words. "In the mean time," Miroku continued, "we need to see to Sango's injuries."

Kneeling, he carefully scooped her into his arms. Trying not to jostle her too much, he placed her on Kirara's back. To avoid exacerbating her injuries, Sango leaned into the cat's thick mane sighing quietly and attempting to keep signs of pain from showing on her face. Her back still throbbed unpleasantly but her discomfort was not as severe now as it had been initially. Closing her eyes, she felt her husbands warm hand as it slid down her back. She drew in a sharp breath when his fingers brushed across a particularly painful spot.

"May I use your flash-light please, Inuyasha?" the monk asked as he strained to see the area he was touching.

Inuyasha retrieved the device and handed it off quickly before turning away. Apparently, the injury was very low on Sango's back so he turned his attention elsewhere while Miroku continued with his inspection. The light allowed him to see an area approximately the size of his palm which was bright red and already beginning to swell.

"It appears to be nothing more serious than a large bruise," the monk announced with mild relief. "However, it will not get better unless we find a way to bring the swelling down."

"We'd better get going then," Inuyasha spoke up, the tone of his voice suggesting a level of resignation, "I can smell water around here somewhere. We should be able to use it to make a cold compress."

The monk nodded appreciatively before giving the huntress a reassuring smile. "I will take good care of you." he assured, his brows waggling suggestively. Sango smiled and blushed prettily but before she could respond, a certain hanyou took the opportunity to voice his annoyance.

"Oh give it a rest and lets get out of here!" With that, Inuyasha snatched the flashlight back from Miroku and stomped away from them.

The couple exchanged another smile before the fire-cat began to follow his lead and the trio trailed after him.

* * *

Her hands clenched tightly against the silken overcoat and soft pelt of Sesshoumaru's elaborate attire, Kagome lay tensely beneath the demon lord and waited out the sounds of falling rocks. The cool metal of his armor pressed lightly against her chest just beneath her collarbone while the rest of him felt exceptionally warm.

Time seemed to draw out and though she was completely confident in Sesshoumaru's abilities, she was beginning to worry how they would manage to escape. Before the entrance was blocked off she had seen that the chamber they were in was small, and the stillness of the air around them seemed to suggest that this wasn't a tunnel like the one Miroku had found. Daiyoukai with near limitless power not withstanding, it was still really unnerving to be inside such a small dark place with no discernable way out.

There was no way to tell how much time had passed before the sound of crashing rocks began to taper off. When Kagome finally heard what sounded like the last stone rolling into place, a small relieved sigh escaped her lips. Several more seconds ticked by in which nothing seemed to happen at all. Now that there was a thick rock wall between this chamber and the one from which they had come, it was so quiet that the only thing she could hear was the soft tempo of their combined breathing. Even the deafening sound of screeching bats could no longer reach them.

Gradually, the miko's ability to ignore the male who still hovered above her began to wane. It had somehow escaped her notice before, but now she was acutely aware of the light movement of his chest as he breathed warm puffs of air across the exposed skin of her neck. Swallowing dryly, Kagome realized that she was becoming increasingly warm and slightly… tingly.

"Umm…" she began softly as if afraid to break the silence. "I think… I think you can let me up now." she managed all the while wondering if he could see the nervous look that surely graced her face at the moment. How well could dog demons see in the dark anyway?

For a time no answer was forthcoming and Kagome noted that the warm and tingly sensation was only becoming more pronounced as the demon lord maintained his place above her.

'Is he even aware of the suggestiveness of our position right now?' she wondered as color bled into her cheeks. Now that the immediate danger had passed, she was feeling a strange mixture of giddy bashfulness. They were alone together in the dark and he was lying right on top of her! It was embarrassing to admit, even to herself, but she was beginning to register a delicious but guilty sort of pleasure having him so close like this.

The miko chanced a small smile with the assumption that he couldn't see her in the dark. 'Stupid teenage hormones!' she laughed mentally. Wait… she was nineteen so… yeah, that still counted! She was still a teenager, (just barely) but the suffix -teen meant that she could blame any tantalizingly inappropriate thoughts completely on her hormones!! 'No blame for me!!' she thought as repressed giggles teased the back of her throat. 'That's gonna solve so many problems!!'

Suddenly, she felt Sesshoumaru shift above her and her mind went completely blank while she waited to see what he would do. Only now did she realize that her head was still cradled in his hand and her heart began to race as the unimaginably soft skin of his cheek brushed against the right side of her face.

"You are injured," he breathed quietly into her ear.

Something about the timbre of his voice, the warm breath that passed from his lips to brush so teasingly across her now hyper sensitive skin sent goose pimples rippling across the entire right side of her body. Before she could think to stop it, a tiny whimper escaped her lips. 'Hormones…' she repeated in the privacy of her mind. She felt Sesshoumaru shift again and the weight of his body gradually lifted from her. With its loss she felt cold and far more disappointed than she had expected.

"Where are you hurt?" the miko heard him ask softly, though his voice sounded a bit grainier than usual.

"Oh," she answered breathlessly as she allowed him to pull her into a sitting position. A rock had hit her on the back near her left shoulder blade. She had forgotten all about it but now that the adrenaline was wearing off, she could scarcely feel the pain returning. "My back," she announced and attempted to reach the injury with her right hand.

"Where is your torch?" he asked, somehow managing to catch her fingers before they could find the torn flesh.

"Torch?" she asked sounding small, breathless and slightly bewildered. "Oh, you mean my flashlight!" she realized after a brief pause. Without giving it much thought, the miko retracted her hand and searched her person until she found the flashlight in the depths of her haori. She gave the device a good shake before switching it on. Though they had been in the dark for only a few moments, the light was almost blinding in the tiny space. It took a few seconds for her eyes to adjust and when they did, a light gasp escaped her when she saw how close Sesshoumaru still was.

With the light shining between them, the two stared at one another, each attempting to decipher the thoughts of the other. To Kagome, it seemed as if Sesshoumaru wanted to say something to her. His eyes captured and held hers for a long time before he finally took the flashlight from her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Turn around." he instructed evenly.

Finally realizing what he intended to do the miko became slightly flustered. "Oh! You don't need to check it. It'll be fine!" she said quickly. "I think we should focus on getting out of here. Besides it won't take long to heal just like the last time. Remember…?"

"Let me see," he said as if she hadn't spoken at all.

"Umm…" she hesitated as nerves and possibly something else began to pool heavily into the pit of her stomach. Knowing him, he wouldn't relent until she cooperated. However, in order to show him…

The miko bit her lower lip as she considered how she could uncover the wound without removing her haori. He was still staring at her and even though his expression had hardly changed she was beginning to sense that he was growing tired of waiting.

"Uh… okay," she finally relented as she turned her back to him. Resisting the urge to peep guardedly over her shoulder at him Kagome loosened her haori just enough so that it could be pulled down her shoulder and expose the wound.

'Don't say anything about my bra-strap, don't say anything about my bra-strap, don't say anything about my bra-strap!!!' she chanted mentally as she ran a shaky hand through her hair. Just a few moments ago she had been fending off naughty thoughts but now her deeply ingrained sense of modesty was getting the better of her again.

Taking a deep breath, she placed both hands in her lap and stared at the floor. She soon felt Sesshoumaru's hand touch her lightly as he swept her hair over her right shoulder. In response her own hands curled into tight fists. "H-how bad is the wound?" she asked hoping to distract herself from the swiftly reemerging bad-girl thoughts. Feeling unnaturally warm, the miko had become hyperaware of the wayward opportunity this unexpected privacy awarded them.

"It is… fairly shallow, but it already appears to be healing."

"Oh good…!" she said, her voice a bit louder than necessary. Before she could pull her haori back up she felt the tips of his clawed fingers trail across her skin again. 'Oh dear Kami…!' she thought as she felt herself shudder. 'If he touches me like that just one more time I don't know what I'm going to do!'

The daiyoukai's hands retreated, and Kagome took the opportunity to order her thoughts. What was wrong with her anyway?! Sure she had had the occasional girlish fantasy like anyone else, but what she was feeling now was something entirely new. There was something very… sensual about being alone with him like this. It stirred in her a sense of exhilaration, yet it was extremely terrifying at the same time.

What had changed between them? Why was she feeling this way, why now? Even when they had slept in the same bed together she hadn't felt like this! Maybe it was the fact that this wasn't a fantasy. They were really here and really alone, and he had REALLY been lying on top of her just a few minutes ago! Daringly, she wondered what would happen if she turned around and kissed him.

Before she could give this much thought, the sound of a zipper being undone caught her attention and Kagome immediately turned to see what he was doing. "M-my bag, where… how… what are you doing with it?"

He spared her a quick glance before answering, "The wound needs to be cleaned."

"Oh, um… but…" she trailed off as her mind was overwhelmed with too many thoughts to be deciphered. Finally she settled on, "Where did you find it… my bag I mean." It was rather strange that she hadn't noticed its absence before.

"You dropped it." he stated simply as he retrieved her first aid kit.

"…Oh." she answered blankly before mechanically taking the small white box from him. Retrieving a square of gauze, she moistened it with a generous amount of peroxide before handing it to him. The demon lord carefully cleaned the wound before using a small amount of poison to destroy the gauze. If there were other demons here, they might be attracted to the scent of blood so it was best not to leave a sample behind for them to track.

Chancing a glance back at him, Kagome saw that he was closing the first aid kit so she pulled her haori back into place. "Thanks." she said as she straitened her clothes as best she could. The strange feelings that had so thoroughly ensnared her just moments ago were now beginning to fade. Vaguely, she wondered if it was just her. Sesshoumaru seemed completely unaffected. Maybe he didn't indulge in such fantasies; or maybe… he didn't think of her in that way. She couldn't help but feel a little disappointed by that thought, but something about it didn't seem quite right. He had kissed her after all.

"We need to find a way out of this chamber." the daiyoukai spoke up seizing Kagome from her thoughts.

"How?" she wondered aloud.

Sesshoumaru swept the flashlight around the chamber and as they each suspected, they were surrounded by stone walls on all sides. "We will have to locate a weak spot." he answered after a brief pause. Kagome's brow furrowed in mild confusion but her unvoiced question was soon answered when she saw him turn from her to knock on the nearest wall. The inu lord listened carefully before selecting another spot and repeating the exercise. The miko watched as he knocked on more than a dozen spots on the wall before he finally tried the floor. Several moments later he seemed to find what he was looking for and extended a hand to her.

Kagome accepted the proffered appendage without question and was pulled against his kneeling form, her back against his chest. Blushing yet again, she sat quietly in front of him and waited to see what he would do. The demon lord wrapped an arm around her waist before handing her traveling pack and her flashlight back to her. Curious eyes trailed his every movement but the young priestess held her tongue. Before long the demon lord bent slightly at the waist and issued a single warning. "Stay down."

With that said Sesshoumaru drew back his right fist and smashed a gaping hole into the floor. Too shocked to scream, Kagome could only gasp as the floor crumbled away beneath them. The renewed sound of crashing rocks and the feeling of weightlessness were as much terrifying as they were instantaneous, yet she somehow remembered not to drop the bag or the flashlight. As they began to fall, the priestess felt Sesshoumaru's arm tighten around her and in no time at all, the two had descended into a spacious channel.

His demonic cloud having already formed beneath them, the demon lord quickly took them deep into the passageway to avoid the falling rocks that now made up a portion of the ceiling. When he reached a more stable area, Sesshoumaru landed releasing Kagome seconds later.

"Wow that was… exciting." the miko observed breathlessly. "Umm… What should we do now? We need to find the others and we also need to look for the key, but I don't want to stay in these caves any longer than necessary."

Sesshoumaru looked away to stare down the darkened channel that lay ahead of them. "This is your mission, Kagome. It is up to you to decide what is more pressing at the moment."

Her expression contemplative, the miko stared up at him for several seconds. "I know!" she announced gleefully, "We can do both!"

"Are you suggesting we separate?" the inu lord asked and Kagome was left with the impression that he did not consider this an option.

"No, no," she waved him off before reaching deep into an oversized sleeve. Smiling, she retrieved a small paper doll. Sesshoumaru's expression turned mildly dubious as the priestess then plucked one of the shorter hairs from her messy bangs. Kneeling, she coiled the hair around the paper doll before placing it on the floor just in front of her. The daiyoukai heard her chanting quietly before a soft glow began to spread out around the combined hair and paper. Apparently satisfied, she stood back and watched as the glow grew brighter and larger.

Soon the light began to fade and in the place of the small paper doll stood what appeared to be a human child approximately seven years of age. The girl was an exact replica of what Kagome must have looked like at that age an aside from the more childlike features was her double in every way, even down to the clothes they wore. Most of the light faded away within seconds but the child's skin continued to hold a phantomlike glow.

A small smile softening her already cherubic face, the girl executed a low bow to the one who created her. "My Lady," she began in a voice reminiscent of Kagome's own feminine tone, "How may I be of service to you?"

Barely holding back a delighted squeal the miko smiled up at him. "Isn't she adorable?!" she asked rhetorically.

Though he did not answer, Sesshoumaru was finding it difficult to refute her assessment. The child was indeed a sight to behold. He watched her with interest and barely suppressed a surprised gasp when a trick of the light cause a faint stripe to appear on each of her pale cheeks. They vanished just as quickly as they had appeared when the girl looked up to him and smiled.

Something about this small being who looked so much like Kagome stirred something in him that would have been unthinkable just a few short lunar cycles ago.

He had befriended the human miko who stood so innocuously at his side; and as of late he had even become aware of more erotic feelings toward her. But as he looked at this artificial child who bore Kagome's likeness and for the briefest of moments had also displayed the fictitiously conjured markings of his heritage, Sesshoumaru wondered…

What did his future hold; what did hers? Curiously, he could no longer imagine his own future existence devoid of Kagome's presence. Now, seeing the face of this child he could not help but to wonder: Would he be willing to father a child with this human priestess?

Though the very idea seemed ridiculously out of place, it did not offend him the way he would have expected. It should have stirred something dark and unpleasant inside him, but strangely it did not. Instead, it merely piqued his curiosity.

His eyes instinctively drawing to the sudden movement beside him, the demon lord relinquished his train of thought as he turned to watch Kagome interact with the little girl. The miko kneeled before the child before removing the ever-present string of beads from her right wrist. "I need you to go and find Inuyasha for me." Kagome instructed the girl before handing her the beads. "Can you feel the energy these beads are giving off?" she asked gently. When the girl nodded her response Kagome patiently continued. "Inuyasha is wearing a string of beads just like this one. If you focus on the energy given off by this portion of the rosary, it should lead you back to the one he is still wearing."

Smiling the girl executed another low bow. "I will find him my Lady. I won't let you down!"

Kagome stood and the child spun on her heel before breaking into a light jog. The channel in which they were currently standing branched off several yards in and the girl took the chamber to the left.

Together they watched as the girl and her pale glow disappeared into the dark. Curious in spite of himself Sesshoumaru asked, "How will she find her way back to you once she has located the others?"

Kagome smiled up at him and answered simply, "She's a part of me, she'll find her way back." Then, turning to look down what appeared to be an endless tunnel, she added, "We should get going. Hopefully we can find the key before she comes back and we can all find a way out of here."

* * *

Guided by an intangible but strengthening impulse, Kagome led them deep into the caves. They traveled mostly in silence, each having retreated to their own thoughts.

Moisture weighted the cooling air as they traveled deeper underground and each instinctively realized that they were approaching a body of water. It had been perhaps half an hour after Kagome sent her Shikigami off to find Inuyasha before she and Sesshoumaru literally saw the light at the end of the tunnel.

Excited that they would soon have the first key, the miko quickened her pace and the pair soon found themselves in another large chamber. Hoping not to find more bats on the ceiling, the miko cautiously looked up and was relieved to see that this chamber was absent of any visible signs of life aside from herself and the silent inu lord next to her.

As she began to look around the dimly lit chamber she quickly found where the light was coming from. To their far right, beams of fading sunlight seeped through a hole high in the ceiling. A small smile tilted the edges of her lips and she switched her flashlight off. "The key is in this chamber." she announced resolutely. "I'm not sure exactly where, but I know it's here!"

Instinctively walking toward the light, the miko noticed how the scent of water grew more and more pronounced. Their combined footfalls echoing softly across the sloping floor, they soon came to a set of declining natural shelves. Crooked and uneven, the shelves scarcely resembled a damaged staircase.

Just as the miko began to consider how she would negotiate the unstable-looking slabs of stone, a powerful arm snaked its way around her waist. A surprised noise escaped her as Sesshoumaru launched them off the ground. They landed on a large stone platform almost directly beneath the delicate streams of sunlight.

When he released her, Kagome cautiously moved forward to see the expansive pool of water before them. "It's… glowing." she breathed astonished. She looked back to Sesshoumaru and saw in his eyes that he did not see what she did. To her miko's eye, the water emitted a pale blue shimmer which did not appear at all natural against the pale yellow streams of diluted sunlight.

"It's in there…" she exhaled softly, "The key is in the water."


	42. Aquamarine

Remnants of the Spider

Aquamarine

* * *

"It's in there… the key is in the water."

Stepping forward to stand beside the kneeling miko, Sesshoumaru looked down at the water's surface, his own reflection shining back at him. "How will you retrieve the key?" he wondered aloud.

Her eyes widening to stare blankly into space, Kagome realized that that was a very good question! There was no way to know how deep the water was and the key would likely be at the bottom of the pool. She was an excellent swimmer, but even she could only hold her breath for so long. Plus there very was likely going to be a visibility problem… again!

Displeasure settling into the pit of her stomach, the miko made an unhappy face knowing she would be forced to submerge in what was probably cold, cold water. "I'm gonna have to go for a swim." she finally answered his question, her tone miserable and unenthused.

"Hn." the daiyoukai snorted, his eyes leaving her to stare up at the fading sunlight. "Then it is advisable that you make haste. Your objective will only be made more difficult if you wait until nightfall."

"Riiiight…" Kagome murmured detachedly, another unnamed emotion washing over her. Looking down, the miko took in the messy tuck of her haori into the sash that secured her hakama. Lighter in weight than the clothing of this time, the bell-like pants and billowing sleeves of her current attire would still be counter productive for swimming.

'_Oh dear…' _Kagome thought as she glanced at the seemingly unconcerned youkai over her shoulder. Thinking as quickly as her addled brain would allow the miko tried and failed to remember whether or not she had packed her bathing suit.

"By all means, take your time," the demon lord spoke up from behind her, his bored nonchalance grating on her nerves. "As you are clearly favored by the gods, the sun will surely maintain its position and lend you its light indefinitely."

"Shut up!" she finally snapped, her irritated response eliciting nothing more threatening than a small smirk from her companion. "I'm trying to think okay?!"

"What is there to think about?" Sesshoumaru wanted to know. "You can sense the key can you not?"

"I-I can but…" she bit her lip not wanting to voice her concern but also not really knowing what else to say.

Then, thinking of something he had not considered before the inu lord asked, "Can you not swim?"

"No, I mean yes, of course I can swim, I just…"

"Then what is there to think about?" he asked again.

Standing and turning toward him although her eyes remained on the ground the miko began to run a nervous hand up and down the sleeve of her haori. It was then that the demon lord understood her apparent apprehension. She did not wish to disrobe in front of him. The thought was oddly amusing if not a bit perplexing.

"You are ashamed?" he finally spoke up knowing she would understand what he was asking.

"N-not ashamed exactly…" she trailed off her eyes still refusing to meet his. Glancing back toward the water, the miko began worrying her lower lip.

His eyes taking on a slightly glazed look, the daiyoukai watched as the delicate pink flesh was kneaded between her teeth. Instead of looking at the floor, she was now looking off to the right, her eyes fixed on the bland cave wall several feet from where they stood. Sesshoumaru's breath quickened inaudibly when the miko's little pink tongue darted forward to sooth the flesh that was now slightly swollen and a darker shade of pink. Suddenly, he was reminded of the time he had kissed her.

Warm and soft, the press of her lips against his had been exquisite beyond anything he could imagine… well, not anything, but it was certainly something he would not soon forget. Even now, its memory was enough to quicken his pulse and send a rush of heat through his body.

With a small sigh, he ended his train of thought before certain temptations could become too powerful to resist. As much as he wished otherwise, now was not an opportune time to discover whether or not the miko would accept any further advances. Thinly veiled beneath her tense stance, timidity and nervousness thrummed just under the surface of her blushed skin. It would likely not prove advantageous to seek his answers at this time. As he continued to breathe in the scent of her trepidation, tiny fragments of thoughts and memories began to cluster together. Alone one might have missed their significance, but together they revealed something he had not even thought of before. It was so obvious now, how had he missed such a thing?

"You are… untouched…"

Oddly inoffensive to a woman who tended to be sensitive regarding such matters, the statement spilled from his lips to drift heavily into the space between them. The miko turned his words over in her mind and though it was not a question, she knew that he was expecting an answer. The rush of blood to her head had undoubtedly reddened her cheeks further, and in her mind, Kagome felt that should be answer enough. Still, his words had not been accusatory, belittling or derisive in any way; they were simply a stated fact. It was as if he had only just discovered the truth and in his awe, voiced his thoughts aloud.

He was still waiting for confirmation or denial of his assessment and illogically, the miko found herself becoming slightly annoyed. What made him think he had the right to ask her something so personal anyway? Not really knowing what to say, she finally settled on "I… I hardly see how that has anything to do with this."

So he was correct. Her flushing countenance and convulsive tugging on her haori sleeve was enough to give away her answer even before she voiced to her admission. What remained unclear was why she would be ill at ease with the idea of disrobing in front of _him_? Did she not trust him? Was she afraid that he would attempt something she was unprepared for? Admittedly, the prospect of seeing her unclothed body was appealing, but he did not possess the self control of some unruly whelp. Managing to temper his rising annoyance before it could escalate into full blown discontentment, the inu lord reminded himself that the miko had made no such accusation.

Stepping closer to her, Sesshoumaru hooked a clawed finger beneath Kagome's chin. Her continued resistance to meet his gaze was only fleeting and her eyes soon locked on his. "There is nothing to fear Kagome." he intoned quietly. "No one else is here to see and this Sesshoumaru will do nothing that is contrary to your wishes."

Kagome stared up at him mulling over what he had just said. She immediately recognized the truth in his words and was now feeling slightly embarrassed about her lingering reticence. Staring into the demon's eyes, an abstract part of Kagome's mind realized that he was simply asking her to trust him. He wasn't like Miroku; he wouldn't leer at her like an idiot or try to cop a feel. He had already proven that when he'd spent the night with her. Still, she was unused to disrobing in the presence of a male.

Silently considering her options the miko's brows furrowed in thought. Sesshoumaru had entrusted her with the only thing he truly seemed to value; the life of his young ward. Could she not return such an extraordinary leap of faith, if only just this once? With much effort, Kagome managed to suppress her misgivings, her expression instantly clearing and her eyes shining with resolve.

Still holding his gaze, the miko slowly removed the bow from her shoulder and the quiver from her back before reaching for the thin sash that secured her hakama. As she gathered her courage, the natural inclination to request that he turn away remained silenced, bitten back behind tightly clenched teeth.

'_It's okay,' _she soothed herself mentally_; 'You only need to strip down to your underwear. It won't be much different than wearing a two-piece swimsuit.' _she decided, ignoring the fact that she'd never worn a two-piece swim suit, preferring the added coverage of a one-piece.

Refusing to look away in spite of her mounting nerves, the miko tugged the knot at her waist blinking languidly when she felt it loosen. _'You can do it Kagome!' _she told herself when her heart began to race. Licking her suddenly dry lips, Kagome brought her remaining hand up to join the first. The ends of the sash were soon undone and the young priestess drew a deep shaky breath, her eyes finally lowering to stare at Sesshoumaru's armored chest. A long rush of warm air was expelled through slightly parted lips and the miko forced the muscles of her hands to relax.

The hakama hit the floor, the quiet rustle of cloth against stone loud in her ears. Resisting the urge to shiver, which may or may not have had anything to do with the cool air that now caressed the exposed skin of her legs, Kagome bravely returned the demon lord's unwavering gaze.

The lids of his faintly glowing eyes looked slightly heavier than usual, but aside from that, his expression had hardly changed. Encouraged, rather than discouraged by the hint of approval she had probably only imagined in the golden gaze that stared back at her, the miko reached for the lapels of her haori. Separating the thin cotton material together with its partnered under kimono, the priestess soon felt the joined fabrics slide off her shoulders.

The lightly textured fabric brushed her skin leaving a trail of goose-bumps to mark its path down her arms. Exhaling much of the stress from her body, she suppressed the urge to cover herself.

"Well…?" she breathed quietly, belatedly realizing her question sounded like a request for approval.

His eyes fixed on the miko's face, the demon blinked slowly before giving a curt nod. He had not expected her easy compliance and was now finding that he didn't quite trust his voice at the moment.

Smiling coyly, Kagome turned away from him making her way to the water's edge. After removing her white tabi socks and rolling them into a neat little bundle, she seated herself near the water's edge dipping her feet into the pool.

'_That wasn't so bad.' _she thought happily, her cheeks still blazing. "Well," she said aloud, not turning back to face him, "May as well get this over with."

Sesshoumaru watched as she drew a deep breath and held it before sliding her bottom off the stone ledge. She dropped into the water in one swift motion, the cool water splashing quietly and leaving a pattern of ripples to mark the place of her submersion. He released a small sigh, a level of tension leaving his body. Though he wore his typical unenthused expression, Sesshoumaru could feel his heart racing in his chest.

Welcome but unbidden, images of what he had just witnessed played over and over in his mind. Large brown eyes, captivating and sparkling with innocence had ensnared him in a way he never would have believed possible as her clothing was slowly peeled away. He could still see her perfect little body, covered by nothing but a strange white chest binding and a matching… something which resembled the feminine version of a fundoshi. Though what remained covered very little a selfish, greedy part of his soul wished she had removed even that.

Honestly, he had expected her to request that he turn away and had barely kept his brows from shooting up in surprise when she did not. To watch a female no, to watch her, Kagome do such a thing had ignited an inferno just beneath the surface of his skin and sent his youkai heart racing. Considering the newly discovered desire he held for her, it should not have been surprising, but the sheer intensity was unanticipated. It was nearly enough to incinerate him where he stood!

As the simmering amber gaze focused on the spot from which Kagome had vanished, Sesshoumaru wondered how he had suppressed the urge to touch her. How had he resisted the very compelling desire to run claw tipped fingers along the tempting planes of her smooth stomach, her arms, toned from years of archery, her legs feminine but strong from trekking across the unforgiving terrain of a time and place from which she had not originated?

Perhaps it was the same influence that had stayed his hand back in the alcove? The faint, but alluring scent of her arousal had not escaped his notice though he had refused to acknowledge it. He had been torn between the desire to remain there with her, the unexpected and slightly perplexing need to find escape as quickly as possible. Finally, he had decided that it was best to escape. Sesshoumaru was a demon who prided himself on his self control, but even he apparently had his limits.

A faint crinkle formed on the inu lord's brow. These limits, he decided with begrudging acceptance, were something he had been unaware of until his acquaintance with the miko.

Still, Kagome held a great deal of trust in him therefore his growing desire for her would have to be handled with great care. He was fairly certain that the little miko was ill prepared for what an aroused youkai lord could do to her.

A slow smirk formed on his lips. He would need to utilize a level of patience, but he would not allow her to remain in ignorance for much longer.

* * *

Her flushed skin cooling quickly in the chilled water, Kagome was nearly forced to resurface and draw another deep breath. Suppressing the urge, she managed to recover from the shock, slowly opened her eyes and began to swim.

Though surprisingly clear, the water blurred her vision and ate up the dwindling sunlight the deeper she sank into the pool. In spite of the water's temperature, a slow burn began to make itself known as her muscles strained with the effort of treading the icy liquid around her. In a short time she had made it to the bottom and her attention was drawn by a slow, but steady current brushing against her skin. Turning toward its source, she saw an area of one of the far walls which was slightly darker than its surroundings.

'_A tunnel!' _she realized with both dread and relief. The key's energy was strong in that direction, but the idea of entering an underwater tunnel was not a pleasant one. Steeling her resolve and ignoring her body's calls for oxygen, the miko pushed her muscles into overdrive. It did not take long to make it to the wall, and she hesitated for only a moment before entering the channel. Because if its angle, very little light was able to enter the passage and Kagome's sense of discomfiture began to increase. Still, she forced herself to proceed, arms and legs propelling her further and further into its murky depths.

The flowing water against her skin soon became more persistent and though she could hardly see, Kagome knew she was no longer moving forward. The force of the water's flow an that of her own propulsion had equalized. It was as if she was on a treadmill, no matter how fast she swam, she would remain in the same spot.

Realizing it was of no use to continue, and becoming uncomfortably more aware of her body's need for air, Kagome ceased her movements and let the water push her back out of the channel. Moving as swiftly as her aching muscles would allow the priestess hastily made her way back to the much needed oxygen.

The water's surface broke over her head with a loud splash, and the miko began greedily sucking air into her deprived lungs. Running her hands through her slick wet hair to get it away from her face, she had to blink several times before her eyes started to adjust.

"Do you require assistance?" a calm voice spoke from behind her and Kagome immediately turned around, her thick mane splashing the water again.

Shaking her head to indicate a negative response, Kagome drew another deep breath before she swam back to the stone ledge.

"I couldn't… I couldn't get the key." she finally managed, still clearly out of breath. Before he could ask why, she pulled herself out of the water to sit on the ledge, her feet still dangling in the water. Carefully wringing the excessive moisture from her hair, Kagome did not notice the covetous gaze being leveled upon her. "There's a tunnel down there." she said distractedly, her attention focused on her task. "The tunnel has water flowing through it and I could only get so far… I'm not strong enough to push through the current."

Tossing the still heavy strands over her shoulder, Kagome finally looked up at him. "I think… you need to come with me." When he simply raised a brow she continued, "I know the key is in that tunnel and I think I'm supposed to be the one to retrieve it, but I'm not strong enough to reach it on my own."

The demon lord's thoughts on this development would remain obscure to her though his willingness to help was evident in the movement of his fingers to the thick, luxurious pelt he wore over his shoulder. Almost as if daring her to look away, which she most certainly would have otherwise, his eyes bored into hers.

Kagome was like a woman bewitched as one article after another was stripped away. First there was the pelt, then the elaborately tied obi followed by the armor; each item being placed a short distance from where he stood. It was only when he began to untie the sash that secured his hakama that the miko finally averted her gaze, her cheeks again flaming in spite of the coolness of her damp skin.

Missing the smirk that formed on her companion's lips Kagome focused her attention on her hands which were now clasped in her lap. Attempting to keep her mind blank, she was not fully able to escape the whispering thoughts that mentioned how fortuitous it was that they were alone and how interesting an experience it would be that they were both going to be wearing nothing but thin scraps of cloth that covered nothing but their nether regions. Absently, the slightly flustered priestess felt a drop of moisture slide down the side of her face and couldn't decide if it was water or sweat.

Unable to sit there any longer with the flush she knew was crawling over her skin, the miko pushed off the stone ledge and dropped back into the pool. She was now finding the cool water welcoming and she relaxed her still fatigued muscles with a small sigh. Her eyes staring glassily at the stone wall on the opposite side of the pool, Kagome started almost violently when the water shifted beside her.

"Oh!" she cried intelligently, having just now reemerged from whatever trance she had slipped into.

Her surprised gaze was met with the deliciously toned planes of a distinctively male chest and Kagome immediately forgot how to breathe. Her fingers twitched with the instinctual desire to reach out and touch him but the miko suppressed the move before it could be made. Drinking in every delectable line of muscle that was visible above the water, her eyes eventually made it to the youkai lord's face. He was staring down at her, his expression characteristically blank aside from a tiny glimmer in his eyes that spoke faintly of amusement.

"I-I wasn't staring!" she snapped guiltily.

"Clearly." returned dryly, his lips surrendering to a tiny quirk.

Before she could berate him for his arrogance the demon spoke up again. "Now, do you wish to get going or would you prefer to continue your daydreaming?"

"I wasn't daydreaming either!" she scowled halfheartedly. "Umm, h-how are we going to do this?" she asked, her eyes straying again.

Sesshoumaru noticed and felt his smirk threaten to spread. If nothing else, he decided, the attraction was mutual.

Pushing his thoughts aside for later exploration, the inu lord turned away from her an swept his long wet hair aside to expose his back.

Probably because he was observing her over his shoulder, Kagome refrained from ogling the muscles he exposed with the movement of his hair. Instead, she hesitantly moved forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. Ignoring the temptation to explore, the miko kept her greedy little fingers were they were as she adjusted herself against his back.

"Umm, the tunnel is that way." she said as she extended an arm to point him in the right direction. She was answered with a curt nod before she clasped her arms tightly around him again.

"Are you ready?" she heard him ask.

"Yeah," she told him before drawing a deep breath and holding it. The demon silently did the same before he dove into the water. Kagome, surprised at how fast he swam was forced to tighten her grip. If she didn't need to hold her breath, she would have laughed at the exhilarating feeling of moving so swiftly through the water. Trailing them like banners, their hair, shadowy midnight and silvery moonlight mingled together in the water as the distance between them and the tunnel shrank into nothing.

The demon entered the channel without pausing and was soon facing the current that had so quickly turned Kagome away. His movements seemingly unimpeded, Sesshoumaru swam deep into the dark passage.

The priestess tightened her grip further as the combination of his speed and the increasing velocity of the current threatened to pull her away from him. Her eyes, though squinted against the rapidly moving water soon picked up a faint blue glimmer an indeterminate distance away from them. As he continued to propelled them forward, the glow eventually took on a distinctive shape. Elongated, and round on one end, she knew it could only be one thing.

'_The key!' _she realized gleefully. She chanced freeing an arm to reach out as the glowing object came into an attainable distance. Seeing the outstretched limb but not what she was reaching for, Sesshoumaru began to slow down. As they were already near the floor he was able to keep the current from pushing them back by grabbing hold of a protruding section of stone. Stretching as far as she could Kagome soon wrapped her fingers around the object's elongated center. Giving it a light tug, she was met with disappointment when the key did not immediately dislodge. Redoubling her efforts as her body began to scream for air, Kagome gritted her teeth and gave an insistent yank. The key finally gave way freeing also a small chunk of stone which pelted the miko just above her left eye.

Surprised by the jolt of pain, her grip on Sesshoumaru loosened and Kagome was swept away. Screaming inside her mind, the miko's flipped end over end as the merciless torrent shoved her further and further away from him. Before she could reach the channel's exit, a strong arm wrapped around her.

She was pulled tightly against the flexing muscles of Sesshoumaru's body just in time to avoid scraping her shoulder against a jagged protrusion of stone. Almost before she could register what happened, both she and her companion broke the water's surface.

Coughing up water from her premature gasp, Kagome lowered her face and tried to push away from him. Though the demon lord made no move to release her, he loosened his hold allowing her to catch her breath. Once she was sufficiently composed, the miko's attention was instantly drawn to her left hand and the object still clutched within. Bringing it up for closer inspection, she gasped quietly when her questing gaze was met with a golden key. Larger than she expected, the key was nearly as long as her hand. One end fashioned with several precisely shaped teeth, the other was adorned with the most exquisite gem she had ever seen; a shimmering blue aquamarine.

It was clearly a royal artifact.

"We did it!" she announced enthusiastically. Turning an exuberant smile on him she continued, "We got the first key!"

Her excitement was exchanged for an emotion she dared not name when she noted how the demon lord's attention seemed to be focused on her rather than the object she held.


	43. A Moment With You

Remnants of the Spider

A Moment With You

* * *

"Does that feel any better?" Miroku asked as he applied the triple folded scrap of wet cloth to his wife's back.

Her cool skin nearly numb from the previously applied compresses, the huntress hardly flinched when the frigid material touched her skin. "It's a lot better now. Thanks Miroku." she breathed as she tried to relax on the thin blanket that separated her from the cave's stone floor.

Not far away, Inuyasha sat with his arms folded in his sleeves, his back toward the pair. He hated having to just sit here and he was barely managing to keep his complaints to himself. As he had expected, there was water deep within these caves. He was not sure how long they had traveled, but because Kirara was able to carry Sango, they were able to move fairly quickly. They had eventually come to this small chamber where a section of the floor was worn away by a thin stream of rapidly flowing water.

Deciding this was a good place to tend to his wife, Miroku had helped the slayer from Kirara's back and for the last fifteen minutes or so he had been attempting to shrink the sizable knot on the woman's back. Inuyasha could understand that Sango was injured and she needed to be cared for, but he was really eager to find Kagome and to a slightly lesser extent, Sesshoumaru.

The hanyou's right leg, though folded beneath his left, bounced repeatedly as he attempted to suppress his impatience. He knew how it annoyed his friends when he did this but at the moment he just couldn't bring himself to care. His mind was a mess of confusing and unpleasant thoughts, none of them serving to calm his rattled nerves. Right now, Kagome was alone in these dark caves with Sesshoumaru. Though her safety was a big issue for the half-demon, that wasn't what he was worried about at the moment. Even if the arrogant jerk was too full of himself to admit it openly, Sesshoumaru clearly had feelings for Kagome. He wouldn't let anything happen to her, but…

The hanyou allowed his thoughts to trail off, the image of Kagome in Sesshoumaru's arms stirring the old familiar feelings of possessiveness in his tumultuous heart. While he was coming to accept that their 'friendship' was far more than either of them seemed to be willing to admit, it was quite another matter imagining what they could be doing alone together in a dark cave.

Then, there was the guilt...

He felt guilty because if he should have been worried about anything, or rather anyone, it should have been Kikyou. She was left alone to look after two villages, and really, he hadn't even thought about her until he rediscovered his possessiveness toward Kagome. He remembered what the elder priestess had told him, how he needed to let go of his feelings for Kagome.

Maybe it was due to his mixed blood, but a part of him wanted to let Kagome go, and a part of him didn't even see it as an option. The conflict of his emotions was frustratingly confusing and at this very moment causing a slow ache to build between his temples.

Suddenly, the hanyou became aware of another presence somewhere in the cave and his train of thought was abandoned as his ears strained to listen for signs of a possible threat. Unnoticed to his narrowed eyes, the beads on his wrist began to emit a faint glow as he unfolded his legs and rose to his feet. The tension began to melt from his body as the presence drew closer to their location, its familiarity unmistakable if not slightly altered.

"Kagome…?" Inuyasha wondered aloud, his soft utterance drawing the attention of his friends.

Looking up at him from Sango's side, Miroku frowned at the confused expression on the hanyou's face. "What's wrong?"

"Can you smell Kagome's scent?" Sango asked hopefully.

"No…" the half-demon answered quietly but before they could question him further he added, "But I can… feel her. At least I… I think it's her."

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked as he rose to stand near the other male. What Inuyasha was saying didn't sound right to him and he was beginning to worry that someone was trying to trick them. Years of dealing with Naraku and his convoluted schemes had a way of making one wary in situations such as these.

A space of silence stretched out as fine strands of tension wove into the air around them. Soon, a faint glow appeared deep within the tunnel that had brought them to this chamber.

Feeling that he had been deceived, Inuyasha frowned, a low growl building in the back of his throat. "Who are you?!" he roared as the small glowing figure began to take shape. Undaunted and evidently in no rush to answer his question, the tiny figure continued its approach. Drawing his sword and pointing it in the direction of the small being the hanyou yelled again. "I asked you a question! What are you trying to pull?"

Still, the diminutive creature said nothing and instead continued to move toward them.

"What is it?" Sango asked urgently, her position on the floor not allowing her to see what the males apparently did. Moving to a protective position near her mistress, Kirara trained her gaze on the same opening, her muscles tense and her fangs bared.

"I don't know," Inuyasha finally answered, "But I'm about to find out!"

"Wait!" Miroku said before the half-demon could take off into the tunnel.

Scowling at the hand that circled his right wrist, Inuyasha's expression again reflected his puzzlement when he saw that his rosary was emitting a pale golden glow.

"What the…?" the silver-haired male asked quietly, the golden glow of the beads reflecting in his rounded eyes.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Miroku said as they both continued to stare at the portion of rosary. "Do you mean to tell me that you have never seen it do this before?"

"Course not!" the hanyou shot back, "If I had do you think I'd be-"

"Look!" Sango yelled as she struggled to point toward the tunnel.

Abandoning their discussion, both males turned toward the channel, their eyes widening in surprise when they saw the small child that stood before the entrance. Feeling, as well as seeing the mixed reactions to her presence, the girl executed a respectful bow in the traveler's general direction and said, "Forgive me for not answering your question, but my mistress did not assign me a name."

"Your… mistress?" Miroku asked, his brow creased in obvious confusion.

His surroundings nearly forgotten, Inuyasha studied the child's appearance intently. Long, wavy dark tresses spilled freely down her back as she stood with her little arms tucked into the sleeves of her haori. Aside from the less conventional black hakama, she was dressed in the preferred attire of a Shinto priestess, her tiny form held in place by small, inwardly-pointed, sandaled feet.

'She looks just like…'

"Kagome-sama…" the girl unknowingly finished his thought for him. "She sent me to find you."

"Is that so?" the monk asked contemplatively. "Forgive me if I seem reluctant to take your word at face value, but how can we be certain you are telling us the truth?"

As if she had anticipated that very question, the girl smiled and nodded before allowing her arms to unfold. She was watched with caution as she slowly approached, her right hand held out in front of her. The tiny appendage was fisted, keeping them from seeing what was concealed within until she entered the circle of light cast off by Kirara. Lowering his sword, Inuyasha watched as the child uncurled her hand to reveal Kagome's portion of his rosary.

* * *

The excitement of their accomplishment fading quickly from her mind, Kagome stared at the intense, but unreadable expression that was currently fixed upon her. Lips parting to question her companion, the miko instantly silenced when a single arm rose from the water. She watched with interest as the trails of water fell from the uplifted appendage, the sound of dripping water the only sound her human ears could hear.

Faintly amused by the bewildered expression she wore, Sesshoumaru said nothing as he lifted his hand to her face. Using the pad of his thumb, he carefully brushed away a tiny rivulet of blood before it could drip into her eye.

Her brow crinkled in the smallest of frowns but she voiced no complaints of either pain or his touch. Mimicking his movement, Kagome brushed the tips of her fingers across the place he'd touched before inspecting them for residual blood. She was only slightly surprised to find just a trace amount of red mixed in with the water that had escaped her bangs to drizzle down her forehead. Only then did she recall being pelted by a piece of rock before she was swept out of the underwater channel.

"It hurts?" she heard the inu lord ask and she discarded her train of thought in favor of looking up at him.

"No…" she said quietly, "Not really."

Giving a slight nod, Sesshoumaru said nothing further before he began to swim, taking them both to the edge of the pool. He then released the miko and watched as she pulled herself from the water. Seconds later, he too exited the pool and began to wring the water from his long hair. Kagome thought to do the same but became distracted by her occupied left hand.

'The first key…' she thought again, a small smile curving her lips.

"Well," she said aloud, "That's one down and three to go." Looking up at the daiyoukai her smile broadened. "I never would have been able to get it if you hadn't helped me. Thank you Sesshoumaru." she said appreciatively and without considering their meager state of dress, the miko reached forward and wrapped her arms around him.

Surprised by the impromptu show of gratitude, the inu lord paused to look down at her.

Only when her cheek pressed against Sesshoumaru's bare chest did Kagome realize what she had done. Embarrassed but refusing to show it, the miko ignored both her intrusion of his personal space and the fact that he was not returning her sudden display of affection.

When her blush faded to a level she deemed manageable, the miko's hold began to loosen as she prepared to back away. Though she had felt the circle of his embrace before, Kagome was surprised when his arms wrapped around her, halting her retreat. Suddenly awash with an odd combination of contentment, giddiness and something a bit less innocent, she could do nothing but smile and return her arms to their previous position around his waist.

They stayed like that for several seconds before the young miko loosened her hold again to look up at him. Gracing him with a smile in the rapidly darkening cave she told him, "I'm glad you decided to come with me."

"As am I." he admitted to her surprise and before she could pull further away, his arms tightened around her. She felt her heart rate increase as his head slowly descended toward her. Wide brown eyes stared up at him as the scant distance between them was devoured by his steady approach and with the comprehension of his intent came the soft, languorous press of his lips against hers.

Gasping quietly against his lips, Kagome squeezed her eyes shut while her hands curled into tight fists. Her spine initially stiff with shock, her body eventually calmed while her mind began to race. Why was he kissing her this time?! The last time, she had assumed he had just done it to silence her rambling, but this time…

The miko's thoughts came to an immediate halt when she felt Sesshoumaru draw her lower lip into his mouth. A small, involuntary moan escaped her as the tip of his tongue dragged slowly across the sensitive flesh. Nervous, but enjoying the simmering heat that was rising up to surround them, Kagome flattened her hand against his chest. Without thinking to do so, she spread her fingers across his warming skin, her little finger inadvertently brushing against his nipple.

This time it was Sesshoumaru who gasped and to the miko's further surprise, he suddenly pulled away to look at her.

Withdrawing her hand swiftly, she curled her offending appendage against her own heaving bosom. "I-I'm sorry," she stammered nervously, "I-I didn't mean to do that!"

The daiyoukai said nothing, his piercing eyes boring into her and increasing her nervousness one hundred fold.

"Umm… we… we should probably get dressed." the miko said breathlessly.

Instead of turning away to follow her suggestion as she had expected, the demon lord retrieved her hand. Lost in his intense, unreadable eyes, she hardly noticed the movements of his fingers as they gently unfolded her hand. Then, moving very, very slowly, he placed her hand back on his chest, this time with her palm coming to rest against the now hardened flesh of his nipple.

He continued to watch her, interested to see how she would react and if she would pull away from him as she had done before. Lowering her gaze, the miko looked first at his clawed fingers which were still wrapped around her wrist, then at her hand which was again splayed over his chest.

His skin was still damp, but surprisingly warm. If she concentrated hard enough, she was sure she could feel his heartbeat through the taut layer of muscle and silken flesh.

Almost of its own accord, her hand began to move. Sesshoumaru continued to survey her reactions as her palm glided over his chest. Though his fingers still circled her wrist, he allowed her freedom of movement in her tentative exploration.

Barely aware of what she was doing, and the heat she was stirring within the male that stood before her, Kagome watched her hand with detached interest. Slowly, her palm moved from right to left and then back again. Her fingers again brushed delicately over the budded flesh of his nipple and she noticed how his muscles seemed to tremble in reaction to her touch.

A small, bashful smile tilted the edges of her lips, her mind finally clearing enough to realize that she was essentially feeling up the most deadly youkai in the land.

'Well,' she thought, as her hand continued to roam, 'He doesn't seem to be complaining about it. Besides, he feels… nice.'

Peaking up at him through her lashes, the breath was stolen from her lungs, her hand instantly ceasing its movements as she took in the searing look in his eyes. Caught in the inferno his golden gaze invoked, the young priestess dared not move another muscle. The decision of what to do next was stolen from her as the inu lord again captured her lips in an all consuming kiss. Unlike the first time, this one spoke of fervor and urgency.

His heated breath brushed against her upper lip as his arms tightened around her, lifting her from the cave floor. Attempting to catch her breath, Kagome parted her lips and managed to suck in a deep breath before his tongue brushed against her own. Drawn to the allure of this new intimacy between them, the miko cautiously replicated the movement of his lips and tongue. Exhilaration rushed through her veins and even though something at the back of her mind suggested that they should stop, the young priestess offered no resistance as her right thigh was lifted and brought to rest over his left hip.

The feel of his damp fundoshi against her skin held her attention for only a moment before his splayed hand slid further up her thigh. The need to breath asserting itself once more, she tore away from his lips, her head lolling back as she attempted to draw oxygen back into her body.

For his part, Sesshoumaru took this as an invitation and latched onto the delicate skin of her neck. The dangerous tips of his fangs dragged across her now heated skin before his tongue soothed the tingling trails. He felt her start to tremble and knowing it was not from cold, a small smirk formed on his lips. Nudging her jaw with the tip of his nose, he encouraged her to tilt her head further and allow him better access. Then, starting from her collarbone, he began planting searing, open mouthed kisses from her collarbone, to just below her ear.

Her glazed, half lidded eyes staring up at the dark ceiling of the cave, Kagome felt his every movement, from the slow press of his lips against her neck, to the constant wag of his thumb against her upper thigh and even the splay of his remaining hand against her bare back.

'What are we doing?' she wondered detachedly. 'Should I really be letting this happen? Do I want this to happen?'

While the young priestess remained undecided as to how far she was willing to go, Sesshoumaru's intentions were far less ambiguous. Without turning his attention away from her, he used one hand to cup her bottom and, ignoring her gasp of surprise, he stretched his remaining arm out in front of him to a place she could not see. Within seconds he had summoned his pelt. Under the command of his youki, the thick fur sprawled at his feet before bending back and forth against itself to create a makeshift futon.

He pressed a final kiss just beneath her jaw line before he kneeled and placed her upon the pelt. Swallowing in spite of how dry her throat was, Kagome stared up as one of the demon's knees came to rest between her parted legs.

A frantic part of her mind was screaming at her, telling her to SAY something before it was too late. It kept reminding her that she was dangerously close to loosing her virginity right now and asking if that was something she really wanted to do at this precise moment in time. It implored her to consider the consequences that might follow this encounter and begged that she take a moment to think things through.

But thinking was difficult when smoldering heat flooded her veins and the ravenous ache that had awakened low in her belly, recklessly insisted that she throw caution to the wind and keep her big mouth shut, unless it was to suck on Sesshoumaru's earlobe.

Finally, her lips parted but the only thing she could think to say was, "Your fur's gonna get all wet… m-my hair…"

As if to prove her point, she ran her fingers through the still sopping tresses before releasing them to plop heavily against her back.

He stared at her for what seemed like a long time before his lips quirked in a tiny, lopsided smirk. "It is a sacrifice I am willing to make." he drawled quietly, the slight rasp of his voice charging the air between them and weakening the miko's already half-hearted resolve to resist his advances.

Her eyes widened as he again moved toward her, the heat of his body enveloping her as his knees pushed her legs further and further apart. Her breathing coming in increasingly swift, shallow pants, Kagome didn't notice the movement of his hand until it flattened against her belly. The daiyoukai gave an assertive push and the miko found herself laying flat on her back with an obviously aroused demon lord hovering over her.

She only caught a glimpse of his tented fundoshi before he leaned in to press his lips to the upper portion of her neck, but it was more than enough to send her heart racing. Torn between her mind's insistence that she push him away and her body's desire to pull him even closer, Kagome settled for placing a hand on either side of him and allowed her palms to rest against his ribs. Though a big part of her wanted this, really, really wanted this, the more logical part of her brain knew that now was not the time, knew that if she was to escape the heartache she had endured with Inuyasha, some things would have to be established between them first.

Just when she thought she had found her voice, Sesshoumaru bit down on her neck stealing a loud gasp from the bemused miko. Though it was not painful, it sparked something within her and the simmering heat in her belly erupted into a blazing inferno. Her nails convulsively digging into his sides, she arched her back inadvertently pressing her breast into his chest.

A growl, low and dangerous was felt more than heard and while it should have frightened the little miko, it did nothing but fan the already consuming flames. Her indecision melted away as one of his hands smoothed up her side, his thumb brushing against the side of her breast. He pulled away from her neck and like she had done earlier, soon became lost in the movement of his hand across her body. His palm slid up and over the swell of her breast, and though the soft mound of flesh was still clothed a hardened nipple did not escape his notice.

Carefully, so that his claws did not damage her flesh, he tucked a finger beneath the material and pulled it down. Kagome gritted her teeth as she looked up at him, and saw that his gaze was now fixed on the breast he had just exposed. She wondered what he would do next, but the answer came swiftly as he leaned in and drew her hypersensitive nipple into his mouth. Unprepared for the pleasure that came when he began a gentle, teasing massage with his tongue, a needy moan spilled from her lips.

He hooked one arm beneath her, his fingers gripping her shoulder as if attempting to prevent her escape while he used the claws of his remaining hand to trail lightly over her ribs and across her stomach.

"Ah…! Sess…" she breathed as she arched into his touch. "What… what are you doing to me…?"

Her body was on fire, yet she could only crave more as his hand moved further down her abdomen. His fingers soon found the elastic band of her panties, and he traced it lightly before dipping his fingers inside.

"Sess… Sesshoumaru…" she panted as his unyielding digits slipped through the short, damp hairs of her nether regions.

He gave no sign that he heard her and his middle finger parted her lower lips quickly locating the inflamed bundle of nerves that hid within. He began a torturously slow massage, and the trembling miko cried out in pleasure while her fingernails convulsively bit into his skin. With the beaconing scent of her arousal, the movements of both his fingers and tongue became more insistent.

Through the calls of her body, and the sinfully sweet sensations the demon lord was causing, Kagome could feel something else, something urgent that meant they needed to stop right now!

Gasping, though from his touch or realization she could not tell, Kagome attempted to get his attention again. "Sesshoumaru," she called, her voice urgent but clouded with unspent desire. "We… we need to stop…"

He finally pulled away from her breast, the sound of breaking suction meeting her ears before he placed a wet kiss on her belly. "This Sesshoumaru," he trailed off before kissing her again, "…reserves the right," he paused and dragged his tongue across the same spot, "…to disagree."

"No," she insisted, "We… Ah! Could you stop doing that for just a second?!" He didn't, but she managed to press on anyway.

"It's the shikigami!" she said quickly as she wrapped her hand around his arm and gave a light tug. "I can sense her… she must have found Inuyasha and the others!"

Though reluctant to do so, he finally stopped his delicious, torturous massage and looked down at her. "How close are they?"

Though her body still hummed with the accumulated desire caused by his touch, she managed to focus long enough to give an answer she felt was accurate. "They… they should be here in a few minutes."

Needing a more specific answer he asked, "What do you mean by 'a few minutes?'"

"I can't say for sure… ten minutes… maybe less."

The daiyoukai's eyes narrowed, his lips thinning to a fine line. Ten minutes was not nearly enough time for what he wanted to do. Repressing a growl at his brother's horrific timing, he silently vowed retribution before pushing up to sit on his heels. The miko gave him an apologetic look before she scampered away to collect her clothing. Then, sighing quietly he resigned to the fact that he would not have the priestess this night. On the plus side however, he had discovered her willingness to accept him as a lover as well as a friend.

He could only hope they would be granted another opportunity to be alone together…

soon.


	44. Into the North

Remnants of the Spider

Into the North

* * *

Tension in the expansive chamber was nearly suffocating and even though she refused to acknowledge it, opting instead to hide her nervousness and guilt beneath feigned excitement over their find, Kagome suspected she knew why.

'_This has to be the most embarrassing thing ever!' _she thought as she tried to keep signs of nervousness from her face. Stealing a glance at Inuyasha, who was currently fixing Sesshoumaru with a look that would shatter a pane of bullet proof glass; she forced a smile and showed off the key to her remaining friends.

As she had predicted, they arrived a short time after she had sensed her little shikigami. She was grateful that the previously missing portion of their traveling party had not caught her and Sesshoumaru in an awkward moment, though they had just barely missed her finishing the elaborate tie of the demon lord's obi.

'_That would have been… difficult to explain.' _

It was bad enough that she had to tell them that the key was hidden under water. Miroku, good ol' Miroku was gracious enough to point out the fact that they both were wearing dry clothes while their hair was obviously damp. Stupid, monk with his stupid mind in the stupid gutter all the time! Sango, the one who should have saved her was little help. All she did was playfully slap him on the arm before placing a finger to her lips as if everyone hadn't already heard.

Not wanting to answer any of the questions she could see shining in their eyes, Kagome quickly changed the subject to inquire about Sango's injury. She had recalled seeing the slayer fall, but their separation had kept her in the dark as to how badly she was hurt.

The dull drone of their conversation fading into the background of his mind, Inuyasha stood staring intently at his only sibling, his eyes carrying an eerie glow that stood out against the increasing darkness of the cave. The thin wisps of light that had been filtering through the high ceiling were dwindling down to their last few strands, signaling that night would soon fall.

That didn't matter to him right now though. The gears of his mind turned slowly, methodically and the disinterested glance the elder inu had just sent him was doing nothing to dispel the unpleasant images that sailed unbidden into his mind.

"What," he began very slowly, his voice low and his eyes trained on the ever composed visage of Sesshoumaru. "The hell… were you two doing in here?"

His question did not escape Kagome's ears nor did the responding hint of a smirk on Sesshoumaru's lips go unseen by her swift surreptitious glance. Hoping to prevent a fight and more embarrassment to herself, the miko immediately moved into the hanyou's line of sight and placed a placating hand on his shoulder. "Please Inuyasha," she began earnestly; "there's no need to pick a fight. It wasn't…" her eyes convulsively shifted, guilt eating away at her stomach. She knew that if she lied about everything that happened he would call her on it . So, she settled for a vague and edited version of the truth even though she knew his sense of smell had already revealed more than she would be willing to admit verbally.

"Look, I wasn't able to get to the key on my own and Sesshoumaru… just helped me get it. You don't need to make a big deal out of nothing."

"Nothing?" he questioned, his face contorting in mild disgust. "You call Sesshoumaru seeing you naked nothing?"

The miko's eyes rounded with incredulity, her cheeks flaming red seconds later. "Not," she barked, her voice cracking slightly due to a whirlwind of rising emotions. "That it's any of your business, but I wasn't naked! Now if you don't mind, I'm going to…" her eyes darted back and forth as she attempted to decide what she should do. Her fisted right hand tightened spasmodically and she recalled the object that was still clasped within. "…I'm going to go put this key away and I don't want to hear anything more on this subject!"

With that, she whirled away from him intent on following through on her words. Not quite stomping, her steps were swift and purposeful as she made her way to her bag.

The hanyou watched her go, a roiling combination of anger, confusion and teeth gnashing jealousy clawing its way through his tumultuous heart. He had been hoping to slacken his covetous grip upon her, but the fading scent of her arousal mixed together with Sesshoumaru's disturbed him on so many levels he could hardly breathe.

'_This is… it just seems all wrong! I don't know if I can deal with this!' _the hanyou thought desperately, _'at the rate things are going, Sesshoumaru is gonna ask Kagome to become his mate.'_ He exhaled softly. _'Am I really prepared to see that happen?' _

* * *

It was decided that they would spend the night inside the cave.

After the slight commotion of Inuyasha and Kagome's brief exchange they settled down for dinner. Dinner unfortunately consisted of a few pieces of dried meat provided by Kagome. It wasn't very satisfying, but without readily available firewood, she wasn't able to cook any rice to go with it.

Afterwards, Kagome, Miroku and Sango engaged in light conversation while attempting to ignore the oppressive waves of tension that could be felt between the silent brothers. When she could stand it no longer, Kagome yawned widely claiming that she was sleepy and retrieved her sleeping bag and cocooned herself inside. Miroku, Sango and Kirara were soon to follow while Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, who had each propped themselves against a stone wall several feet from one another, drifted just on the surface of sleep.

Drawing a deep breath into her lungs, the miko's eyes slowly opened. With Kirara back in her smaller size the cave was darker than ever. It was only the thin wisps of moonlight that shone in through the ceiling which kept the ravenous shadows at bay. Bringing her right arm up, the miko inspected the string of beads that encircled her wrist. After retrieving it from her shikigami, she had reclaimed her power from the small paper doll upon which she had bestowed it. A part of her was kinda sad to see the shikigami go, but it was a part of her after all, she could bring it back whenever she wanted to.

Smiling sadly to herself, Kagome ran a thumb over the smooth round surface of one of the beads. Swallowing dryly, she allowed her mind to drift over the events of the day. If there had been any doubt about Sesshoumaru's attraction to her, those doubts could no longer stand in the face of what had occurred between them this past day. She felt her heart skip a beat when she remembered the warm, lean press of his very scantily clad, masculine body against hers. Barely repressing a shiver, she pressed the cool palm of her hand against her warming cheek.

'_I can't believe I let him… touch me like that!'_ she thought, and her heart skipped another beat. It felt nice… really, really nice, but was it… right?

The reality of just how close she had come to losing her virginity to him caused a feeling in her that she could not identify. Sharing a friendship with Sesshoumaru was one thing, but obviously he wanted something more substantial, though she could not say specifically what that was. Whatever the case, he clearly wanted to share an intimacy with her that stretched beyond the boundaries of simple friendship. But… he was Inuyasha's brother. Didn't he know that she was once in love with the hanyou? Wouldn't it be wrong on her part to go from one brother to the other? Did it work that way with youkai? For humans, it was a definite no-no and Kagome couldn't help but feel that she was, in some way, betraying Inuyasha.

She had felt horrible all those times he had run off to see Kikyou. How much worse would he feel if she were to get involved with his own brother?!

'_I don't know what to do!' _the miko thought sadly. She wanted to remain friends with the daiyoukai, but was that even possible after what had happened between them today? The way he had _touched_ her… people who were friends did not touch each other that way. She had brushed her blossoming attraction to the demon lord off as inconsequential, but what had happened today was not just some impossible schoolgirl fantasy. It was real, very, very REAL! And with his obvious reluctance to stop, it seemed entirely likely that if they ended up alone together, he would likely attempt something like that again!

It was all so confusing! It had happened so unexpectedly and afterwards they hadn't had a chance to talk. What were his real motives? What had driven him to behave the way he had toward her in the first place?

Giving herself a slight shake, the miko cautiously rolled over in her bag, careful not to make too much noise. Pushing herself up onto her elbows, she looked over to where she knew Sesshoumaru was sleeping. Much of his form was obscured, the murky darkness allowing her to see only a vague, grayish silhouette of his form. Still, she could imagine what he must look like at this exact moment. His head would be reclined against the wall as he sat with one leg bent at the knee while the other lay stretched out across the floor. His hands were probably folded in his sleeves.

Though her eyes were fully adjusted to the darkness, his face remained hidden from her so she allowed her mind to conjure it instead. He was so gorgeous, she realized with a longing sigh.

'_I wish…' _she began regretfully, _'I wish things could be different, Sesshoumaru, but I don't think… I don't think it'd be right.'_

Sighing, the miko snuggled back into her sleeping bag and closed her eyes.

* * *

It was probably a few hours before dawn and Kagome had not rested well. She could sneak in a few more hours yet, if only it weren't for the insistence of her bladder. _'Crap!' _she thought as she squirmed uncomfortably, her eyes squeezed shut so tightly she dislodged a tear or two. Gritting her teeth, she held on a few moments longer until the pressure waned to something she could more easily manage. Wiggling quickly out of her bag, the miko looked around the room only to be met with more darkness. As her eyes adjusted, they landed on the red and silver form of Inuyasha and the miko immediately went to him.

"Inuyasha!" she whispered urgently, her eyes wide as she strained to see his face.

Stirring, the hanyou immediately opened his eyes, his brow furrowing in confusion when he saw her. "What the hell--"

"Shhh!" she hissed quietly. "Don't wake everyone up! I need to… I need to go to the bathroom!" she told him with a light blush.

The hanyou's frown deepened. Years of travel with the young priestess told him what she was referring to, but why she was telling him this now was not quite sinking into his sleep addled mind. "Yeah, well what do you want me to do about it?" he whispered back.

"Take me outside!" she shot back, her finger pointing to the opening in the ceiling. "I can't climb up there by myself you know!"

Though he made a grumbling noise in the back of his throat, the hanyou rose to his feet. "Come on." he said impatiently before he kneeled and offered her his back. Resisting the urge to do the universal "pee-pee" dance, Kagome clenched her teeth and quickly climbed aboard. Without another word, he took off. Coiling the powerful muscles of his legs, he launched them up and out of the cave in a single bound, completely unaware of the narrow golden eyes that surveyed their departure in the dark.

Outside, the comfortably warm air was surprisingly clean, especially after having spent so much time inside the stifling cave. Briefly scanning their surroundings, the hanyou saw that they were now near the top of what was not quite a mountain, and not quite a hill. It was a large, grass and moss covered prominence which seemed to be comprised mostly of stone and dirt. Finding the nearest wooded area, he leapt forward, taking the agonized miko along with him.

Several moments later, Kagome was feeling worlds better. She sighed in relief as she made her way back to where Inuyasha was waiting for her. It was still dark, but she could tell that the night was past its zenith and the sun would soon spread its bright fingers across the sky to begin a new day; a day of long, tedious travel no doubt.

She made her way to the hanyou's side noting the thoughtful look he was wearing. Gazing into the sky in replication of his serenely pensive facade, she tried to think of what to say to him. There were so many things floating through her mind and she could hardly think of where to begin. She wanted to apologize for yelling at him earlier, but at the same time she didn't really want to bring it up for fear that he'd try and give her the third degree again.

"Ready to go back?" the hanyou asked shortly.

Starting a little, the miko turned to look up at him. He wasn't looking at her, his head still inclined toward the fading stars.

"I'm so--" she began before she could stop herself. "I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier." she said, attempting to gage his reaction. There was a slight twist to his lips, but aside from that his expression was nearly blank.

Just when she thought to turn away from him she heard him ask, "So you gonna tell me what you and Sesshoumaru were doing before we found you?"

Through her guilt, Kagome was struck with mild annoyance. "You gonna tell me what you and Kikyou do when you're alone together?"

At this, the hanyou silenced and looked away from her and to her surprise, Kagome felt a twinge of discomfort. What DID they do when they were alone together? Quickly deciding that she didn't want to know the miko took a deep breath and moved around him so that they were facing one another again. "Look Inuyasha, I know you worry about me, but I'm fine. I don't… I don't really think you need to worry about me and Sesshoumaru. Whatever we might feel for each other," she trailed off with a sigh. "It doesn't really matter. Don't tell anyone else, but the fact is… well, once this mission is over, I plan on going home anyway."

His eyes widening at her last statement, Inuyasha was about to say something when Kagome raised a hand to cut him off. "The well's magic is fading. I think maybe I was meant to finish this one last mission before I go home. Hopefully the well's power will last that long."

Inuyasha frowned down on her, though she was no longer looking at him. He wanted to tell her that she couldn't leave, that even if the well closed she should stay here, but what grounds did he have to do so? What argument could he possibly use to convince her to stay?

"Anyway," she said suddenly, "You don't need to worry about me anymore. You're engaged to Kikyou now," she smiled softly up at him. "She's going to be your wife soon, so you should be happy."

"But what… what about you?" the hanyou asked in spite of her words. "I don't… I don't want you to leave."

She forced another delicate smile. "I know. I'll miss you guys too, but I'll be fine. Oh," she said almost as an afterthought, "And just for the record, Sesshoumaru's not as bad as you think." She smiled at his predicted scoff. "I'll let you in on a secret," she whispered conspiratorially. "Did you know that Sesshoumaru left Tsunjin to watch over Kaede's and Kikyou's villages?"

"Tsunjin?" the hanyou asked confused.

"His sentry." the miko supplied helpfully. "I think you met him before."

His expression turned thoughtful. "Why the hell would he do that?" Inuyasha wondered aloud.

Kagome just shrugged. "I don't know what he might have told himself as an excuse, but I suppose it doesn't really matter. Whatever his reasoning behind it, he is, in a very real way, protecting your future wife. You should try to be a little nicer to him."

* * *

Back inside the cave, Inuyasha watched as Kagome snuggled back down into her sleeping bag. It was amazing that in such a brief time she had given him so much to think about.

In spite of how short he had been with her when she'd asked him to take her outside, a big part of him had been pleased that Kagome had asked for his help. In spite of whatever was going on between her and Sesshoumaru, it was him that she came to. He had known the miko for a long time and she tended to be, for some odd reason, shy about such matters. So, the fact that she still felt comfortable making that kind of request of him was… comforting in a strange way. She still held a lot of trust in him. But obviously… trust wasn't enough.

She seemed to trust Sesshoumaru too, yet she was planning on leaving. The fact that she asked him not to tell anyone seemed to suggest that she hadn't told the elder inu yet. Was she planning on just leaving without saying anything?

He didn't know for sure whether or not that was her plan, but oddly he hoped it wasn't. Even though he still wasn't all that fond of his elder sibling, the idea that she would leave without telling him didn't seem fair. If Sesshoumaru wanted her to stay, as he suspected he did, the daiyoukai should at least be given a chance to state his argument before she went home for good. Inuyasha felt his lip twist at the blatant irony of it all.

He and Kagome could never be together now, though it was still difficult at times, he was coming to accept that. Still, he really didn't want her to leave. Maybe he was being selfish again, but even if she couldn't be his mate, he knew he wanted to be able to see her; he wanted her to stay in this time rather that go home and remain in the future. Now that he was engaged to Kikyou, his only chance at keeping her here was through Sesshoumaru.

A small humorless chuckle escaped his lips.

* * *

Daybreak found the travelers outside of the cave just on the edge of the woods. After a quick breakfast and a sponge bath in cold water, Kagome packed her things back inside her bag. Gazing ruefully inside, she sighed at the dwindling supplies from her era.

'_Well,' _she decided, _'I've gone without before. Besides, I'll be going home in a few weeks anyway.' _The thought made her a little sad and she shot a glance at Sesshoumaru who was standing a few paces behind her.

At that exact moment he turned from his aimless sky gazing to look down at her. She appeared startled at his perusal. Her cheeks flushed and she offered a weak smile before turning away.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. Her behavior was off today and though he was uncertain as to why, the demon lord found that he did not like it. It was as if she was keeping something from him, or… perhaps she was, in some way attempting to distance herself from him. Whatever the case, he could feel a sort of barrier between them that had not existed since the first time he had kissed her.

Standing, the miko situated her bag on her back, her bow and arrows strategically positioned around it for easy access. She smiled up at him, a real one this time, and if it hadn't been for the slight fragrance of uncertainty that danced off her skin, he might have dismissed his previous train of thought.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked instead of the many other questions that plagued his mind.

She glanced over to see Sango, who seemed to be feeling much better today, and Miroku climbing aboard Kirara's back, their traveling provisions gathered together in a large pack that hung from the monk's shoulder. She exchanged a quick smile with the pair before seeking out her hanyou friend.

Appearing unusually thoughtful, Inuyasha glanced over at her, then Sesshoumaru and back again. She smiled at him as well, but he just gave a petulant harrumph and shoved his hands into his sleeves. Kagome just shook her head before turning back to the daiyoukai. "I guess so." she finally answered.

"Good." he returned shortly, and before another word could be uttered, his demonic cloud formed beneath his feet and though she appeared on the verge of protest, Kagome was captured in a sidelong embrace and swept into the sky.

With their departure, the rest quickly followed. The group, having made the decision during breakfast prepared for the unknown as this portion of the journey would take them into the north.


	45. Promise

Remnants of the Spider

Promise

* * *

Her eyes wide as the ground fell away beneath her feet, the miko instinctively reached out, her grasping fingers finding purchase on the upper portion of Sesshoumaru's armor. Frowning, her breath was stolen by the rapid surge of air that whipped by her causing errant strands of black and silver hair to dance across her cheek before they were pushed aside by the wind.

"I wish you'd warn me when you're going to do that!" the miko chided disapprovingly as she glared up at him.

The daiyoukai said nothing, simply stared off into space as if she had not spoken at all.

Kagome's frown deepened, but instead of annoyance, it was now edged with concern. There was a certain unease in the demon lord's expression, a faint… furrow to his brow. What was wrong with him today? She would have thought that he'd be….

Oh, right…

Kagome flushed and looked away, attempting to hide her face from him in spite of how close they stood. Maybe he was um… frustrated… because of what happened yesterday, or rather what didn't happen. The miko bit her lip. She didn't want him to be in a bad mood as (among other things) it would make the long day of traveling that much more unpleasant, but she couldn't even begin to think of what to say to make him feel better. Not that she was courageous enough to say such a thing in the first place, but she couldn't even promise that they would… finish what _HE'D_ started anytime soon, or ever!

Sure she had let herself get caught up in the moment then, but thinking rationally about it now, it was probably a good thing the others showed up when they did. Had they not been disturbed at that moment, she and Sesshoumaru would have crossed a line she was not sure she was ready to cross.

The miko stole a glance at him attempting to hide her gaze beneath a canopy of thick, dark lashes. He looked so… cold, so detached and even though his arm was wrapped securely around her waist, he seemed impossibly far away.

To her surprise, Kagome realized she hadn't seen him look like that in a long time. It brought back memories of the first time she ever saw him, the time he looked directly at her and sprayed deadly, corrosive poison right in her face before callously turning away. She would have died had she not been holding the Tetsuaiga and he would never have thought anything of it.

Suddenly, irrationally, the young priestess was feeling moderately peeved and even though they were perilously high in the air, she attempted to pull away from his grasp before she could think better of it. Fortunately for her, he did not allow it and the mounting displeasure she was feeling toward him melted ever so slightly at the realization at what he had just prevented. Her lips twisted wryly not only at her own momentary thoughtlessness but also her helplessness to remove the thin blanket of tension that surrounded them, Kagome resigned herself to the long, unpleasant flight.

"Why were you with Inuyasha last night?" the daiyoukai asked suddenly.

Startled back into the present, Kagome looked up at him only to see that he was staring straight ahead. If she had not heard his voice so clearly, she would have been sure he had not spoken at all.

"What?" she asked in spite of the fact that she had already heard him. When he did not deign to repeat himself she asked, "You… you were awake?"

Still he said nothing, and the miko soon found herself feeling uneasy. "I…" she began haltingly, "I needed him to… to help me with something." she finally said uncomfortably.

"Hn." he returned quietly, the ambiguous response nearly lost in the rapid winds. "And I suppose there was a reason your request could not be made of this Sesshoumaru?"

Her lips parted to respond but her brain had no immediate answer. Finally she sighed and told him, "It wasn't a big deal really. I just… I guess I just asked Inuyasha out of habit. We traveled together for a long time and it just… didn't occur to me to ask you."

Sesshoumaru considered this. Her explanation was perfectly reasonable, yet he was still left with a puzzling sense of discontent.

"Are you… are you mad at me?" he heard her ask cautiously.

The daiyoukai exhaled softly. The idea that the miko might have held greater trust in the hanyou than in himself had not sat well with him, but according to her explanation, it did not seem that this was necessarily the case. Still, he was finding himself only partially appeased.

"No." he finally answered her question. "I am not angry."

He could hear the smile in her voice when she answered. "I'm glad."

Feeling both relieved and apprehensive at the same time, Kagome turned away from him to look at the path ahead. A part of her felt as if she had just relieved a bit of the potentially detrimental tension that had so happily nestled itself between them, but she also still knew that there could be more… issues to come. She still had not spoken to him about what had happened between them yesterday and now she was almost afraid to do so.

Maybe she didn't really need to bring it up. She had never been in that kind of situation before, so for all she knew, what happened was completely normal, all things considered. After all, she had been the one who, in a moment of characteristic thoughtlessness, had hugged him while they were both practically naked!

Grimacing slightly to herself, the miko barely repressed the urge to fidget. Maybe he thought she was coming on to him! Her eyes widened at the thought. 'Dear Kami!' she thought anxiously. 'I hadn't even thought of that!'

"What are you thinking of?"

Yipping skittishly in response to his unexpected question, she attempted to cover her less than dignified reaction with a series of light coughs. "Um…" she began uncertainly. It actually took her a moment to recall what he'd said and when she finally did, she briefly considered not answering.

"I was… I was thinking about what happened yesterday. You know… after we found the key."

There was a long pause and then, "What of it?"

She frowned up at him. "You don't think that was… unusual?"

"Perhaps." he answered cryptically. Then he glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. "Do you regret our actions?"

"N-no." she answered honestly, "But…"

"Yes…?" he asked when it seemed that she would say nothing further.

He heard her swallow. "But I don't think…" she looked away from him and he could tell she was uncomfortable. "I don't think we should… do that again." she was silent for a moment before continuing, "We're supposed to be friends and I don't want to mess that up you know."

The demon lord raised a brow. "Am I to understand that you believe a higher level of intimacy between us would be detrimental to our friendship?"

"Well… yeah. Friends don't do stuff like that." she said with a heavy blush. "It would change everything."

"And you do not welcome this change?"

She gasped at this. "It's not… it's not that. It's just…" she trailed off.

"Just?" he prodded after a moment.

Frowning thoughtfully, she looked up at him again. "Wait, are you saying that you would? …Welcome that kind of change?"

"I believe you already know the answer to that." he said before turning away again to watch their path.

"I just feel a little… confused. I mean, I-I just…" she trailed off.

'_I don't know what I should do.' _the miko thought distantly, her eyes taking on a far away look. Her initial knowledge of the demon lord was that he didn't even like humans. Though he seemed to care for Rin's safety and well being, and he endured the friendship she so audaciously foisted upon him, the initial impression she had of cold, black-hearted assassin was something she could not fully separate from him.

On the other hand, Sesshoumaru was more than easy on the eyes. He was strong beyond imagining, intelligent, brave in a surprisingly good listener. He was strangely intriguing, gave helpful advice and when it came right down to it… she liked him. In spite of how mean and arrogant he could be sometimes, he really wasn't such a bad person. It was almost too much to hope for that he could really have feelings for her.

"Did I frighten you?" he spoke up before she could continue with whatever she was going to say.

She bit her lip. "A little." she admitted truthfully, "But not in a bad way." she added with a renewed blush.

"Hn." he exhaled quietly. He seemed distant in thought for several moments before asking, "Do you remember the promise we exchanged before we set out on this journey?"

"Promise?" she echoed thoughtfully. She considered his words for a long time before memory wove its delicate tendrils through her mind. Suddenly, she could see a dark night accented by thin wisps of moonlight seeping through the trees. She was sitting on the ground and cradling an injured hand against her chest.

Then Sesshoumaru was there.

He had kissed her and she had run away from him. In her flight she'd tripped over a rock, injured her hand and was attempting to assess the damage in the dim silvery light when the demon lord came and kneeled before her. They spoke softly to one another beneath the canopy of stars, each slightly confused by the gradual changes of their feelings toward the other.

Finally, Sesshoumaru had told her: _"I do not know what the future will bring… However, If you promise not to fight against it, then neither will I."_

"_I'll do my best." _She had said.

And then the image was gone leaving the miko's unfocused eyes to take in what they could of the blurring green of the forest below and the dappled blue and white of the sky around them. She had nearly forgotten about that, she realized with a light gasp. It had seemed so significant at the time, but with everything that had happened since, it apparently had managed to slip her mind.

"I remember…" she said almost so quietly he didn't hear. She was still staring straight ahead, her lips slightly parted as she appeared to think something over. After a moment she gave herself a light shake before turning to look up at him. "I do remember, but…"

She faltered when he turned to look at her and spoke in a voice that was somehow soft and firm at the same time.

"So you understand then?"

She could not read his expression, but beneath his vague words she understood what he was really saying. Perhaps, she decided mutedly, he was as uncertain about the future, _their future_ just as she was. But like her, he was just as bound to that promise as she.

"Yes," she breathed, and he could see the beginnings of realization in her eyes. "I-I think I do."

* * *

It was a long, LONG day…

Traveling expansive distances was a tedious affair in and of itself, but doing so by air, while having the advantage of being much swifter than doing so on foot, it turned out had the distinct disadvantage of robbing one of much needed shade. And, it had been a warm day.

'_Funny how I never really consider these things until its too late.' _Kagome thought humorlessly as she wrung the cool stream water from her hair. _'Not that I was actually given a choice as to my traveling arrangements.'_

After her earlier discussion with Sesshoumaru, the pair had settled into, if not a comfortable silence, then a mutual one that was neither pleasant nor tense. Their journey into the north was not progressing as quickly as the one they had made to the west, a situation which was likely due to the fact that, for this first day at least, they took more frequent breaks.

With the increasing warmth of the weather, it was necessary to stop and refill water bottles almost every time they passed a clean supply. Glancing over her shoulder and repressing a shiver, the miko noticed that the sun was just beginning to set. The travelers had decided to stop for the day in spite of the fact that there was still a bit of daylight remaining. For her part, Kagome was not complaining as the need to remove the light layer of sweat that clung to the skin beneath her clothing was insistently asserting itself.

The miko made an unhappy face to herself. She hoped she hadn't offended the demon lord with her scent, though if she had he was apparently too polite to say so. If she ever had one complaint about inu youkai, it was that they had a way of making one hyperaware of any and all scents they might be giving off. It was different with Inuyasha, if only because they had traveled together for so long and he never complained about her scent even on the rare occasions when she was forced to go days without bathing.

Sango, who had reluctantly left her a few moments ago to return to camp, had said that she needn't be so self-conscious about such things. While inu youkai were more sensitive to odors of the any human, it will likely take more than a few hours worth of perspiration to offend one who was clearly attracted to her. The miko had ignored that last part but not without succumbing to a light blush.

After a few more moments of persistent scrubbing, (for her own comfort of course) Kagome finally decided to get out of the water. She hastily dried her skin with a clean, but heavily worn towel before donning a pair of loose fitting shorts and a baggy T-shirt. Her miko attire would hopefully be dry by morning, as she had sacrificed some of her diminishing supply of soap to wash it. She wrung as much of the excess water from her clothing as she could before folding them over her arm and collecting her bag.

By the time she returned to camp Inuyasha and Miroku had already procured several small to medium sized fish from some place or another while Sango was rooting through her traveling pack for a bag of rice.

She dropped her yellow pack near her sleeping bag before hanging her clothes to dry over a low branch of the tree in which Inuyasha had perched himself. Glancing around the campsite, the miko noted for the first time how quiet it was. It was… odd.

Near the fire, Miroku and Sango were chatting softly to one another, while Sesshoumaru rested casually at the base of Inuyasha's chosen tree. While nothing seemed out of place she couldn't help but feel a little uneasy.

"Not that I'm complaining," the miko began almost warily, "but has anyone noticed that we haven't been attacked by any rogue demons at any point during this journey?"

"Yes." Miroku spoke up. "In fact I've hardly sensed any malevolent demonic auras since we started out."

"Keh," Inuyasha spoke up from high above them, "it's probably because the Shikon jewel is gone. No one's looking for it anymore and we don't have any shards to steal. Besides," he added with an unconcerned shrug, "We can easily handle anything that'd be stupid enough to want to pick fight."

He was probably right, Kagome realized that she attempted to relax and appreciate the rare reprieve; but something at the back of her mind kept prodding at her. It just seemed like everything was moving along too smoothly, dark cave and horrific bat demons not withstanding.

She wondered if someone else was really after the keys and if so, would they eventually run across them. Whatever the case, she was starting to get the feeling that something wasn't quite right about this whole thing.

"You worry needlessly." she heard Sesshoumaru speak up. She glanced back to look at him only to see that he was staring off into the distance. "The hanyou is right." he added before she could respond.

Harrumphing quietly, Inuyasha chose to ignore his sibling's discourteous reference to himself in favor of appreciating the fact that the elder inu agreed with him for a change.

"Hmm…" Kagome murmured thoughtfully. "I guess you guys are right."

Not even Naraku had been bold enough to try and take them all on at once, and with the increase in her own spiritual powers, she had little to fear even if she somehow managed to get separated from the others.

Turning her head to the sky as the scent of roasting fish filled her nose, Kagome stared at the moon allowing its soft rays to bathe her form in its light.

* * *

Many miles away from where the travelers had settled down for the evening, another miko gazed upon the moon.

She sat quietly in an expansive courtyard completely unconcerned over the eyes that watched her from several yards away.

"She is still mourning." Mai spoke up sagely, her eyes shining with sympathetic melancholy.

"I know." said Akira, "But how long will she continue this way? It is… difficult to see her like this." she added as she and her companion looked down upon their mistress with worry.

"Who can say?" Mai answered after a light sigh. "But it is said that time heals all wounds. I suppose for now, we must resigned ourselves to simply wait."

In spite of the warmth of the night, the young priestess had swaddled herself in a luxurious white pelt. Her eyes staring sightlessly into the sky, the priestess fisted her fingers in the fur as silent tears slipped down her pale cheeks.

"I have not forgotten you my love. I could never forget you." she whispered fiercely to the man she could still see so clearly, but who was no longer there.

"I hope you can forgive me for failing you when you needed me most." she swallowed past the lump in her throat.

"Soon, very soon, you shall know the depth of my love for you."


	46. The Mountains Await

Remnants of the Spider

The Mountains Await

* * *

"Do we have everything?!" Kagome called out cheerfully as she slipped her arms through the straps of her bag.

"Just about!" answered Sango as she helped Miroku pack up the last of their belongings.

From his place high in his tree, Inuyasha made no move to indicate that he'd heard her. His eyes still closed and his precious sword held securely against his chest, he leaned against the tree's trunk and for all the world appeared as if he were still sleeping.

The miko considered calling to him but then decided to let him be. It wasn't as if he had packed anything. Besides, he wasn't fooling her. After four years she knew when he was sleeping and when he wasn't. He'd come down when he realized they were ready to leave.

Giving herself a quick once over, she made some minor adjustments to her clothing, noting absently that they were still slightly damp from when she'd washed them the night before. It wouldn't be so bad, she decided after a moment, if it was as hot today as it was yesterday, then they'd dry in no time; plus it'd probably help to keep her cool.

Deciding to have a seat while her friends finished packing, Kagome attempted to hide a yawn behind her hand. It didn't work.

"You are still tired?" she heard Sesshoumaru ask and looked up to see him glancing at her over his shoulder.

"A little." she said with a small smile. "I didn't sleep all that well last night."

"Hn." he murmured quietly but said nothing further. He seemed to consider something for several moments before he finally turned toward her and asked. "Do you wish to rest for a while longer? It is not imperative that we leave now."

Inuyasha's eyes cracked open at that but before he could protest to the idea of hanging around here a moment longer than necessary the miko said, "Nah, I want to get this over with as quickly as possible. I spent years balancing two separate lives against each other, I'm used to going without sleep."

The daiyoukai raised a brow and for at least a moment considered what she had meant. Suddenly it came back to him and he remembered a conversation they'd shared beneath the stars. The one they'd had the night before they set out on this journey.

The miko's true home was five hundred years in the future. They had had no further discussion on the matter so it had all but slipped his mind.

Turning to stare off into the distance, the daiyoukai allowed his eyes to loose focus as he recalled what she had told him.

_"The magic is fading you know," _she had said as she casually ran her hand along the edge of the well. Her eyes had been distant and her voice abnormally light considering the distress he had sensed in her aura.

_"It's still pretty strong right now," _she had continued, brushing off the subject they had previously been discussing, _" but it's weaker than it used to be, I can feel it. I don't know when it will happen, but eventually the well is going to stop working. I think... I think once this mission is over... I think I'm going to go home. If the well is going to stop working, its probably best that I am on the other side when it happens, don't you think?"_

Only now did he recall that he hadn't answered her. She had been attempting to distract him and he had called her on it, but he had not answered that particular question. Now that he was thinking on it, the entire subject sent a wave of displeasure over him. It settled bitterly into the pit of his stomach and made his hands itch with the desire to do… something.

Unaware of the fine line that had appeared on his brow, the demon lord considered the matter further. If the miko's plans had not altered, she would leave at the conclusion of this journey and more than likely, she would not be able to return. Was the world beyond the well truly so important to her that she would willingly leave this one behind; leave _him_ behind?

For the second time concerning her, Sesshoumaru felt the ensnaring tendrils of possession wrapping themselves around him. Though it was probably erroneous to continue in cultivating these kinds of feelings toward the miko, the inu lord found himself unwilling to stray from the path he had chosen. His desire to keep Kagome near to him had become substantial over these past few weeks and at this point simply allowing her to leave this world was no longer an option.

Glancing over his shoulder, he saw the miko look up at him as if startled, but then a very small, very captivating smile tilted the edges of her lips and Sesshoumaru felt the solidification of his resolve.

There was still time yet…

* * *

"I… I think we should land." Kagome's voice managed to cut through the rapid winds that surrounded them.

The group had been traveling for hours and were now over the border of the northern lands. In the distance, Kagome could see a range of mountains and though she couldn't quite feel anything just yet, she had a strong suspicion that the next key was somewhere near there. Perhaps it was in the mountains themselves. If they were on the ground, she'd have a better chance of pinpointing its exact location.

"You sense something?" the inu lord asked as he turned to look at her. There was a slight furrow to her brow and her eyes were focused on a point in the distance.

"I think so," she answered after a long pause. Finally she tore herself away and returned his gaze. "But from up here, it's kinda hard to tell."

The daiyoukai gave a curt nod before facing forward again and beginning their descent. Seeing this, Sango and Miroku began heading downward as well.

They landed in a large glade, Inuyasha soon skidding to a stop between them.

"What's up?" asked the hanyou as he turned to look at Kagome, "Do you sense the key already?"

"Yeah." she told him, now that they were on the ground, she was certain that she could sense that strange mixture of energy that had been emitted by the first key. Pointing in the direction of the mountains she continued, "I think we need to go that way."

He too gave a curt nod before folding his hands into his sleeves. "Guess we'd better get going then." he announced to no one in particular before he turned and headed in the direction the young miko had indicated.

Giving a light shrug to one another, Sango and Miroku began to follow the retreating hanyou. Kirara, who had reverted to her smaller size leapt onto her mistress' shoulder and contentedly nestled herself into the crook of the woman's neck enjoying the opportunity to become a passenger for a change.

Kagome watched them for a moment before turning to look at Sesshoumaru. He had been staring distractedly into the distance but when he felt her eyes upon him he moved to return her gaze. She blushed lightly and smiled before extending a hand to him.

Realizing that she was about to grab his hand, Kagome's blush deepened and she managed to suppress her impulsive ways and instead tugged on his ample sleeve. They had done things far more intimate than simply hold hands but she had never been the one to initiate it. Besides, they were in public and her friends were just a few feet away!

"C'mon!" she said with a bright smile. "We're burning daylight!"

She released his clothing and sent him a final smile before breaking into a light jog to catch up with her friends.

Sesshoumaru simply watched her, a tiny smile tilting the edge of his lips.

* * *

As the group continued to make their way toward the mountains, it became apparent, even to the humans among them that they were headed toward a large village. The scent of cooking fires and the sounds of people and animals living together reached them and Sango glanced over at the monk who walked beside her.

"Miroku," she began speaking softly, her hand covering a portion of her face as though to keep anyone else from hearing what she was saying. "At the rate we're going, we're going to pass right through that village."

The monk gave her a look that clearly indicated that he didn't understand her concern.

She made a face at him. "Do you really think that's a good idea considering that we're a group of humans, demons and a half-demon?"

Miroku smiled then brushing off his wife's concern with a wave of his hand. "This is the northern region," he told her. "It is one of the only places where youkai and humans are able to live together without bias."

"Oh," she said, her eyes slightly wider than normal. "Well, I guess that keeps us from having to make a detour."

"Keh!" Inuyasha snorted from in front of them. "As if we would have! If anyone has a problem with us, I'll deal with it."

Sango rolled her eyes at the back of his head. "Oh get off it Inuyasha," she shot back, "I just mentioned it because I don't want to have to fight if it isn't necessary."

"Humph." he grumbled back but made no move to turn and face her.

As predicted, the travelers soon broached the border into the village and just as Miroku had said, youkai and humans resided peacefully within its boundaries.

Marveling at the open mingling of the two species, a small smile found the miko's lips. It was… amazing.

The village was one of the larger ones she'd seen in their travels and from what she could tell, it was more prosperous as well. The humans and youkai here had apparently combined their resources, opting to learn from one another rather than one species attempting to eradicate the other. Youkai families lived practically next door to humans and had nothing more than pleasant words to exchange. Hanyou children ran about and played together happily with those of humans and demons and even though they were very young, the half-demon and youkai youths were especially careful when roughhousing with the humans, completely mindful of their more fragile nature.

'_This place… it's incredible.' _Kagome marveled to herself. The beings around her lived and worked together so peacefully it was as if she had crossed into a new dimension to a place unlike anything she had ever seen before. There were unfamiliar demonic auras all around her, yet she was not fearful they would be attacked. In an unconscious gesture of respite, the young miko exhaled softly and allowed the slight tension of being in a foreign place to melt from her body.

Looking to the front of the group, Kagome felt a glimmer of regret bloom within her heart. Had Inuyasha known about this place when he was growing up all alone? For a moment, she allowed herself to wonder how differently his life could have been if he had grown up in a place that cultivated such acceptance. Would one of the families here have taken him in; given him the home and family every child deserves? While it was nice to imagine the life he could have had, there was no way to turn back the hands of time and make it so.

Besides, she decided at last, if that had happened, Inuyasha wouldn't be who he was today. She smiled at the thought of that. Brash and stubborn as the hanyou was, she wouldn't change a thing about him.

As they drew closer and closer to the mountains, Kagome sensed that they were also getting closer to the key. She had noticed that a few of the villagers looked to her and either smiled, bowed or both, no one seemingly concerned over the fact that she was a priestess who traveled in the company of youkai. One woman, however, an elderly female she had noticed from some distance away was studying her intently. She had apparently been tending a small garden, but for reasons Kagome could not identify, the woman paused in her work to stare upon their group.

As she struggled to stand, the young youkai that had been helping her with her chores paused in his task of weeding to assist her. Once she was standing, the elderly female smiled down on the boy and gave him an affectionate pat upon the mass of sandy brown locks that adorned his head, careful to avoid the small horns that identified him as a deer youkai.

With the quaking steps of one of advanced age, the female made her way toward the group. Tensing immediately at her approach, Inuyasha came to a halt and watched as she continued to draw near. Before he could make an impolite comment, the woman executed a respectful, but shaky bow to him before unfolding to her previous stand.

"Good day young travelers." she greeted politely.

"Good day," Miroku returned as he and Sango came to the hanyou's side, answering her greeting for the group. The woman bowed to him and the slayer as well before returning her attention to Kagome.

Kagome smiled at her and gave a quick bow before asking, "Is there something we can help you with."

The woman smiled at this, the creases around her mouth deepening slightly. As she looked down at her, Kagome was left with the impression that this woman, though wearing the weathered façade of an old woman, had been a true beauty in her youth, and though there was an air of sadness about her, most of the wrinkles she wore indicated that she had spent a lot of time smiling over the years.

"No," the elderly female answered at last, "I am not in need of your assistance. I simply noticed that you were heading toward the mountains. Forgive me if I am out of place for asking, but do you have business there?"

Recalling the confidential nature of her mission, the miko hesitated before answering.

"Yes." Sesshoumaru answered for her.

The old woman bowed to him as well as if she had not noticed him until now. "I suspected as much." she said as she turned back to the young miko. "I wish to caution you about those mountains." she continued with a small frown.

"Caution me?" the miko echoed back, an unhappy feeling settling into her stomach.

"Yes," the woman answered, "Have you ever heard of Mt. Hakurei?"

"What about it?" Inuyasha spoke up before Kagome could answer.

"These mountains, like those of Mt. Hakurei are protected by a powerful barrier. Unlike Mt. Hakurei however, the barrier that surrounds these mountains is averse to those in possession of holy powers. It accepts youkai and some hanyou without ill affect, but you and the monk would likely become very ill if you venture high into the peaks."

She turned away from them to look upon the mountains of which she spoke. "It is unknown who placed the barrier, but it has existed for generations. You may not notice the barrier's presence at the mountain's base, but as you travel higher, it will likely begin to have ill affects upon yourself and the monk." She turned to face them again, her attention focusing on the demon huntress this time. "I cannot say whether or not you will be unaffected," she told Sango, but as you are human, the barrier may affect you adversely as well, but to a significantly lesser degree."

There was a long pause after her last statement and she finally turned to look at Kagome again.

"Thank you for the warning." the priestess murmured quietly.

"There is no need to thank me miko-sama, it was my duty to do so." the woman returned before executing another small bow. She turned away and began heading back toward her little garden, the helpful arms of the young deer child reaching up to support her as she settled back into her previous spot among the blossoming herbs and vegetables.

Silence enveloped the travelers again, the group's collective attention now centering on Kagome.

"Do you still wish to proceed?" Sesshoumaru asked eventually. "You are likely the one who will be most affected by the barrier." he added as she seemed to consider his question.

"It's not…" she began slowly, "It's not just up to me is it?" she turned to Miroku then. "The barrier will make you sick too, and possibly Sango. Do you guys really want to take that chance?"

The monk smiled gently. "Lady Kagome, I owe my life to you and a promised that I would help you on this mission at any cost." he looked over toward the mountains then. "I am more than willing to endure this minor inconvenience."

Sango nodded in agreement and Kagome looked back to Sesshoumaru and sighed. "Well, I guess we're going into the mountains then."

The inu lord continued to stare down at her, an unreadable look in his eyes. "You are willing to risk an unknown illness?" he asked and she thought she could detect a level of disapproval in his voice.

Kagome just shrugged. "I knew this mission would probably be dangerous when I accepted it. Besides, I gave my word to Daisuke that I would find the keys and I'm pretty sure the next one is in those mountains somewhere."

Sesshoumaru was still staring at her and though she could not determine exactly what he was thinking, she was beginning to suspect that he would only allow her to remain in the mountains as long as she remained healthy enough to do so. She gave him what she thought was a reassuring smile before turning away and resuming their previous path.

The travelers eventually fell back into their previous formation with Inuyasha heading them off, Miroku, Sango and Kirara following behind and Sesshoumaru and Kagome bringing up the rear. In time, they exited the village and at last made it to the base of the mountains. The peaks were dappled with thin layers of snow and seemed to stretch clear into the heavens while the base sported numerous darkened spaces where the rock had been eroded away leaving a number of small to medium sized caverns.

As they drew closer, the daiyoukai gradually became aware of a familiar, yet detestable aroma. It was very faint, but there was no mistaking to whom the stench belonged. He did not realize that his nose had wrinkled in distaste until the little miko at his side drew his attention. She tugged gently on his sleeve, a look of concern blanketing her lovely face.

"What's wrong?" she wanted to know.

He did not answer right away, his sensitive nose dragging in the scent several more times only to confirm what he already knew.

"I can detect his scent here." he finally spoke up, though it seemed that he was speaking only to himself.

"Who's scent?" the miko asked urgently, the others turning their questioning gazes upon him as well.

"Naraku's"

* * *

Sorry you guys I'm really gonna try and get back on schedule with this story, so just try and bear with me.

Aside from the little cliffy, I hope you all enjoyed!


	47. Kagome vs the Barrier

Remnants of the Spider

Kagome vs the Barrier

* * *

"Who's scent?" the miko asked urgently, the others turning their questioning gazes upon him as well.

"Naraku's"

Her eyes as wide a saucers, Kagome gasped audibly at the sound of his name. Suddenly she remembered the last time she'd seen him. He had taken on the form of an enormous spider and he had… he'd killed her.

Though she hardly realized it, the miko's breath quickened as she recalled the moment he'd run her through with the pointed tip of one of his deadly spines. It was odd that she should remember it now. She hadn't really thought of it since that day, but something as simple as hearing his name brought it all back to her so clearly… so… vividly.

Slowly, almost of its own accord the miko's left hand rose to her chest. There was nothing there, but she was certain she could feel the sharp spine that had pierced her together with the warm torrents of her blood. It hadn't really hurt, not at first anyway. With all of the excitement of the moment her body had been coursing with adrenalin so it was little wonder she really hadn't felt anything beyond the jolting impact. On that day though, she learned that adrenalin was not without its limits because her detached state of fascination had not lasted long. When realization set in, it brought with it a pain like nothing she had ever known. It had been the most frightening moment of her life.

Her heart picking up a more rapid pace, Kagome's eyes glazed over as the memory of that terrible, victorious day wrapped its unwanted, suffocating tendrils around her, forcing her to relive the moments that preceded her own death.

She didn't dare move, she couldn't; could hardly breathe. Paralyzed with the pain she could feel even now, Kagome felt her mouth go completely dry. Beads of sweat formed over her brow while light tremors crept down her spine. Suddenly she felt as if she couldn't get enough air and though her eyes were still open, ominous shadows seemed to flood in from all sides, slowly tunneling her vision.

Before the darkness could set in fully, a strong hand on her shoulder caused the little priestess to start almost violently. In move that was so quick it almost made her dizzy, her head snapped up to see the one who had touched her. Her large terrified eyes were captured by the cool, even gaze of Sesshoumaru and the shadows skittered away like clouds making way for the sun. He stared at her for a long time, his calm expression effectively bringing her back from the edge of collapse.

"Calm yourself." he instructed evenly. He turned to look toward the caves then. "The scent is old. It is likely that he spent a measure of time in this place shortly before his demise."

"Oh…" she said quietly, her hand still clutching her chest.

"Are you alright Kagome?" Inuyasha wanted to know, his brows creased in concern.

"Ah… umm…" she stammered. "I-I'm fine, I just…" she trailed off and looked down wondering at the curious pain in her left hand. Only then did she notice the white-knuckled clutch in which she held the front of her haori. Her eyes widening slightly, she slowly uncurled her fist, flexing her fingers several times to get the circulation going again.

Offering a small smile to her concerned friends the miko straightened her spine and said. "I'm fine you guys, I just… remembered something."

No one needed her to say anything further as a collective understanding washed over them. Taking a few deep, steadying breaths Kagome pushed her memories away as best she could. Averting her gaze from their troubled expressions, she said, "C'mon you guys, those mountains aren't going to climb themselves. We should get going."

Reaching out to her friend before she could walk away, Sango grasped her arm, bringing the miko's attention to her. "Kagome, you, you don't really have to…"

"It's fine Sango," she interrupted a little too quickly. "I'm fine, really." she said, hoping her voice sounded as convincing to the others as it did to her. "Let's go." she added with a smile that seemed forced.

Having moved a short distance away from the others, Sesshoumaru found himself torn on whether or not to call the miko on her lie. Something had happened to her just now, though whether or not it was an affect of the barrier he could not say. He glanced over his shoulder and his attention was drawn to the silent monk who's pallid countenance suggested that it probably was.

This did not bode well the daiyoukai concluded. If the barrier could affect her thusly even before she ascended the mountains, how much more would she be affected once she did? As the miko likely would not admit whether or not she was experiencing difficulties, it would be necessary for him to keep a watchful eye on her.

Without a word to his companions, the inu lord began to move forward, his steps measured and his resolve solid. Until now he had allowed the miko to do as she pleased, but if it became necessary to do so, he would force her to abandon this mission, even against her will. He had no desire to see her harmed and if it became obvious to him that she was in pain, he would take her away from this place and the dangers it posed to her.

Right now though, he would investigate the caverns and locate the source of Naraku's scent. With a trickster such as he, it usually paid to err on the side of caution.

When she finally noticed his departure Kagome broke into a light jog to catch up with him. "Hey! Don't just leave us!" she called out as she struggled to catch up.

Frowning, the hanyou made to follow as well. He was feeling more than a little discontented and was getting some really negative vibes about going into those mountains. He didn't know what had happened to Kagome just now, but it seemed like a lot more than just an errant memory. She had been scared, really scared, he could smell it in her scent. Instinctively, he'd wanted to gather her into his arms and assure her that everything would be okay, but the single step he'd taken in her direction had earned him a glare of warning from the daiyoukai who stood on the other side of her. It irritated him more than he could describe in words, but he was willing to let it go because in an odd sort of way he understood.

Not that he ever would, but If Kikyou had been in a similar situation, he wouldn't want Sesshoumaru attempting to comfort her. The very idea caused him to shudder unpleasantly and he dismissed his thoughts with a light shake of his head. Frowning pensively, he focused on the couple ahead of him, his possessive grip on the little miko loosening just a little as he thought, _'Well, it's up to you now Sesshoumaru,' _He folded his hands into his sleeves and exhaled softly. _'I'm counting on you to protect her from now on. You'd better not let me down.' _he finished, though deep down he knew that the possibility of Sesshoumaru failing to protect her was minimal at best.

As the distance between him and the caves diminished, the hanyou too picked up the faded scent of Naraku and he sneered at the unpleasant odor.

Stepping inside of the cave he'd seen Sesshoumaru and Kagome enter only seconds ago, the hanyou strained to see in the darkened space. His eyes adjusted quickly allowing him to see the small futon that lay in the far corner. The futon was the source of the bastard's scent and the fact that there was even such a thing in this place suggested that he had spent at least a few days here. What had he been doing in the northern region?

"I wonder why he was here." Kagome said aloud, unknowingly voicing Inuyasha's question.

Neither inu deigned to answer, each instead inspecting the small space for anything he might have left behind. Miroku, Sango and Kirara arrived a short time later but because there wasn't much room inside the cave, they remained outside and waited for the others to rejoin them.

Once he was satisfied that there was nothing of importance inside the cave, Sesshoumaru spun on his heel and made his way back outside. Inuyasha and Kagome remained in the chamber a moment or two longer before they too were satisfied and exited the cave.

"Did you find anything?" Sango asked curiously.

"No." answered Kagome. "It looks like he just camped out here for a while."

Miroku frowned at that. "Hmm…" he murmured, his hand coming up to rub his chin. "That's… unusual, it is unlike him to take refuge in a cave."

"Yeah," Sango added, "He usually commandeers the castle of some inauspicious young lord."

"Humph," said Inuyasha with a careless wave of his hand. "Guess it doesn't really matter now, the bastard's dead anyway."

Sango shrugged her reluctant agreement before she and Miroku fell in line behind the hanyou's retreating form.

Folding her hands into her sleeves, Kagome slowly began to follow her friends while Sesshoumaru took a place at her side. "What is wrong?" the daiyoukai asked quietly, his eyes fixed on the hanyou as he started up the base of the mountain. He could tell that she was somewhat distracted and found himself wondering what she was thinking.

Staring glassily into the distance, the miko did not answer right away. She couldn't stop her mind from wondering over the implications of Naraku's presence here in the north. For reasons she could not clearly identify, it seemed a point of particular interest that he had spent time here before the final battle. From experience, she knew that Naraku hardly ever did anything unless he had a specific, if not convoluted motive behind his actions.

"Kagome?"

Jolting from her thoughts, the miko redirected her attention to the one who had called her name. "Oh," she said absently, "N-nothing. I was just thinking… about Naraku."

She turned away from him to stare absently off into the distance, _'Plus,' _she added mentally, 'I'm starting to get an odd feeling… if I didn't know any better, I'd swear someone was watching us right now.'

"It is unnecessary for you to concern yourself with the likes of that abomination of a hanyou. He was dispatched by your own hand some time ago."

"I know," she said quietly. "I guess just knowing he was here is making me a little edgy."

"Hn."

* * *

The travelers had been ascending into the mountain for less than half an hour before the miko's skin began to pale visibly. Observing her from the corner of his eye, Sesshoumaru was beginning to experience a restlessness that, while new and apparently unique to Rin and now the little priestess, he recognized it as concern coupled with the impulse to… protect. He did not enjoy seeing her this way and if her condition became much worse, he would be forced to follow through with his earlier resolve to take her away from this place and insist that she abandon this mission. He was well aware that she would resist such a thing, and might even resent him for forcing her hand in such a way, so he would not do so until it was absolutely necessary.

Her eyes fixed straight ahead, Kagome was gradually becoming aware of an odd sensation as it washed over her again and again in increasingly stronger waves. It was something she could not fully explain as it somehow managed to be alluring and repelling all at the same time.

Something was calling to her, compelling her to pick up her pace; beaconing her to draw ever closer, yet with each step she took, she felt more and more unwell. It was almost as if the air itself had grown thick and unnaturally heavy and was attempting not only to crush her beneath its increasing weight, but also to prevent her body's absorption of oxygen.

Her eyes suddenly widening, Kagome became aware of something ahead of them. She was only able to see her friends and the rocky terrain at their feet, but she _knew_ something was there.

Sesshoumaru heard the miko gasp quietly beside him and she shuddered visibly. It was as if something had run into her and she was fighting valiantly to keep herself from toppling over. He felt his muscles jolt beneath his skin as he thought to reach for her, but something gave him pause. He saw Kagome's features harden, her eyes narrowing in what could only be described as fierce determination and an eerie glow became visible around her. It took him a moment to recognize it as her own power. Thinking that she was perhaps attempting to use her powers to protect herself from the barrier of this mountain, he was completely unprepared for what happened next.

Without a single word of warning, Kagome dashed forward. Weaving between her friends almost frantically, the miko ignored their surprised expressions as she quickly pushed ahead of them. Narrowly avoiding Inuyasha's grasping hands, she increased the speed of her stride, her actions the result of an impulse she did not fully understand.

Instinctively, Sesshoumaru gave chase. The miko's actions did not seem her own and he felt it imperative to catch up to her as quickly as possible. Unfortunately, the priestess remained just out of his reach, and almost before he knew what had happened, a bright flash of light exploded around her forcing him to shield his eyes behind the oversized sleeve of his kimono lest he be blinded by its raw intensity.

Inuyasha, who had been fast on his heels, skidded to a stop just in time to keep from crashing into the elder inu. Not having sensed the energy until it stole his sight, the hanyou rubbed his eyes with the edge of his sleeve and silently awaited the return of his vision.

"What the hell just happened?!" he ground out a moment later, his eyes still narrowed as they slowly began to clear.

Just in front of him and slightly off to the side, Sesshoumaru stood motionless, a faint furrow marring his brow.

"She is gone."

* * *

Her jaw clenched tightly, Kagome pressed forward in spite of the now searing pain that sank its ravenous claws into the softness of her belly. Holding back cries of agony, she continued to propel herself forward even as tears leaked from the corners of her eyes. The air was heavily charged with a powerful demonic aura and she could tell that it was attempting to prevent her passage.

Flaring her powers with as much force as she could muster, the miko vaguely noted the pink glow that exuded from her to keep the demonic energies at bay. Just ahead, a path was gradually revealing itself and the miko was so focused on getting to wherever it intended to lead her that she hardly noticed the thick, ominous mist into which she had apparently plunged herself. Predominately grey, the strange fog was interspersed with dancing swirls of blue which could only be the explicit manifestation of someone else's power. The energy pushed against hers insistently, but Kagome's immense purity and will to go on fought back and was able to keep the darkness at bay.

With a final burst of energy and a grand leap into the unknown, the miko threw herself forward one last time, her pain finally erupting from her in the form of a shuddering cry. Tumbling to the ground, she shut her eyes tightly, rolling over and over until she finally slid to a stop. She immediately curled into herself, her face contorted in agony as she fisted a hand in her haori and willed the pain to subside.

Taking several deep breaths, Kagome felt herself begin to calm, her heart rate gradually slowing to a more manageable pace. The pain was almost entirely gone now and she slowly pulled herself into a sitting position and used the cuff of her haori to wipe the remaining tears from her eyes.

Blinking rapidly to rid her eyes of excess moisture, the miko could not repress the awed gasp that escaped her when her vision filled with a overwhelming presence of the massive bird which lay just a few yards ahead of her.

As if reemerging from a deep slumber, the creature began to stir, its immense size and undeniable presence causing Kagome to shrink away in the beginnings of terror.

The creature was obviously youkai, its size alone made that abundantly clear and as she did not know how it would react to her presence, Kagome instinctively reached for her bow. She watched in tremulous fascination as small eyes on either side of its enormous head drew open, its head lifting from the nest-like mound of grass that pillowed its magnificent form.

In spite of the fear it inspired in her, Kagome could not help but marvel at the creatures beauty. Covered predominantly in white feathers, its wings were traced with lines of black while its head and neck sported a tone of pale peach. She could not place it at this moment, but the bird's appearance ghosted over an old memory, something she had learned back in her own time.

Its large rosy beak opening in an oversized yawn, the youkai pushed up onto its legs and unfurled its impressive wings. Gasping again, Kagome's eyes grew wide as all traces of light were devoured and she stood in the darkness of its shadow.

"An albatross…" she murmured breathlessly, her mind finally recalling the bird's exact species. Her arrow was held loosely against the taut string of her bow, and though instinct implored her to be more cautious, she could not pull herself from the strange trance this creatures incomparable form drew her into.

It shook itself lightly causing the ground to quake beneath her feet and the action reminded the miko of the possibly terminal situation she was now in. Her fingers tightened and her stance became firm as she angled the arrow at the bird's head. Looking down on her, the albatross neatly folded its wings and though it appeared completely undisturbed in her company, it did not return to its sitting position.

A shiver ran down Kagome's spine but even though she wanted to back away, she continued to hold firm, her arm shaking only slightly with the effort of holding her bow.

"I don't mean you any harm!" she told the bird, her voice portraying a confidence she did not truly feel. "I… I'm just looking for a key." Then not seeing the harm in asking she continued, "Do you know where it is?"

The albatross stared at her for a long uneasy moment before a whirlwind of youki billowed out around it and the bird began to transform.

* * *

Please be kind and drop a line,

I love when you review!

Do it now, I'll have a cow!

And thanks for reading too!


	48. WeiPeng and the White Key

Remnants of the Spider

Wei-Peng and the White Key

* * *

His eyes wide and the unruly mop of his silver tresses flying about as he urgently scanned the surrounding area, Inuyasha could not escape the mild stirrings of panic when Kagome's familiar form continued to evade him.

"Where… where the hell did she get to?!" he queried in spite of the knowledge that the male beside him would have had no more information than he. Unsurprisingly, Sesshoumaru did not deign to answer, his eyes remaining fixed on the last spot he had seen the miko. Though his features appeared largely unchanged from their normal bland indifference, Inuyasha was certain he had just felt a flux in his sibling's aura. It was only brief, a quick flash of… something; something which felt like agitation suffused with confusion and intense frustration.

Even though the sensation was swiftly locked away behind the barriers with which Sesshoumaru always surrounded himself, the hanyou was positive in what he'd felt. Still agitatedly searching for Kagome, he heard his remaining companions skid to a stop shortly behind him.

"Where'd she go?!" Sango asked frantically, her head darting from left to right and back again as she too began to search for the miko.

"What happened?" Miroku chimed in, adding his question to the mix as he looked worriedly between the inu siblings.

"Don't know!" Inuyasha answered both questions, his level of anxiety increasing with every moment the miko remained out of his sight. "Quit asking so many questions and spread out! We need to find her!"

No one argued with him and almost absently, the hanyou noted that Sesshoumaru had already moved some distance away and was clearly scanning the area. The others fanned out as well, each of their hearts clinging to the intense desire to find their friend while also attempting to ignore the uncomfortable knowledge that Kagome, more than any of them, seemed to possess a natural propensity of finding trouble wherever it lay.

Directionless rage simmered just beneath the endless depths of Sesshoumaru's golden gaze. He was finding himself mightily displeased that the miko had run off on her own, but was not entirely sure who to blame. He still was uncertain as to whether or not she had acted on her own or whether something else had galvanized her actions, but he supposed it did not matter either way. The important thing now was to find her before she managed to get herself into trouble.

He would decide what to do next once he retrieved her.

The traveling companions turned search party, had managed to get a few scant yards between them as they fanned out in all directions before the air around them suddenly changed. Charged with an energy no one could clearly name, it instantly put them all on edge and with the exception of Sesshoumaru, who only paused in his movements and began gazing intensely into the sky, the friends gathered together placing their backs to one another as they awaited what would come. The wait was not long and the relative silence was soon pierced by a strange sound; something like a bellowing roar before the mountain began to shake with the rhythmic hammering of large feet. Lots of them.

Drawing Tetsuaiga from its sheath, Inuyasha scowled and grumbled. "Now what?!" then, glancing over his shoulder to where he knew his brother stood he said, "Whatever this is… we'll hold it off." his brow furrowed meaningfully and the rest of his thoughts were communicated only by the hard look in his eyes.

'_Find her!'_

Without a word the daiyoukai pivoted on his heel before taking to the skies.

* * *

Her eyes narrowed against the bright flash of youki, Kagome resisted the urge to shield them, opting instead to maintain her stance as she did not know what the demon would do next. Gradually, the light began to fade and in the place of the gigantic bird stood what appeared to be a man.

Tall and fair, the male was indeed a sight to behold. Only his ears, each pointed at the tip, gave away his demonic heritage. His jet black hair was gathered at the top of his head where it was bound in a tight bun, long but narrow bands of side locks being left free to drape over his apparently well developed shoulders. Like the feathers he had worn before his transformation, his attire was predominantly white, while his armor was mostly black and trimmed in gold. She noted that his pants, white and silk, were very similar to those worn by Sesshoumaru. But, instead of the elaborate obi Sesshoumaru tended to wear, this male wore a broad sash which draped over the front of his pants and came to rest just below his knees. His overall look, including the unusual design of his armor, the lack of long billowing sleeves and the boots, which were pointed and curved up at the tips, gave away his place of origin. He was from the continent.

"Who are you?" the male asked suddenly, his rich, accented voice simultaneously confirming her assessment of his origin and distracting her from her barely concealed perusal.

"My name is Kagome." she replied and was proud at the firmness of her voice.

The demon narrowed his dark eyes at her and even though she sensed no malevolence in his aura, Kagome tensed, ignoring the tiring of her arms as she continued to aim a heavily charged arrow at the center of his forehead..

"You are obviously a miko," he said speculatively, "So there is no way you should have been able to penetrate my barrier. And quit pointing that arrow at me!" he demanded almost as an after thought. "If I had meant you any harm, I would have killed you several times over by now!"

Surprised more by his tone than his words, Kagome inadvertently conceded to his orders, slowly relaxing her stance though she remained slightly on edge. The youkai walked over to her, his strides swift and purposeful and before she could decide whether or not to reclaim her offensive posture, the male was standing before her. He openly looked her over, his eyes scanning her from top to bottom. For her part, the miko was just on the brink of informing him how rude it was to stare when his arm reached forward and a powerful hand was wrapped around her right wrist.

"Hey!" Kagome protested vehemently, but the male ignored her as he turned a curious gaze upon the beads that circled her thin wrist.

"Ah," he declared knowingly, "So you are in love with a demon." His remaining hand came up to rub his chin. He could sense that the rosary she wore was only one half of a whole, the other portion being worn by an inu youkai. He was well aware that some species of demon signified their marriage, or mating bonds through shared trinkets such as this. The fact that she was connected to a demon in such a way was likely the only reason why she had been able to pass through his barrier.

Scowling, the miko finally snatched her hand away, a light blush spreading over her cheeks. "What?!" she asked incredulously.

Unconcerned of her words and actions, the male continued as if she had not spoken, "Though his demonic aura suggests that he is not a particularly powerful demon." he looked her over again. "Well, to each his own." he said, giving her a mildly disdainful look.

"What would you know!?" Kagome seethed, her ire invoked by his lofty attitude and the insult he had so casually lobbed against her friend. "Inuyasha's not weak!" then as she remembered what else he had said she continued, "And I'm not in love with…"

"Then he must be… a hanyou?" he postulated, his features contorted in confusion. He could sense in the woman's aura that she was an especially powerful priestess and could not help but wonder why she would be willing to saddle herself with a half-demon. Not, he amended mentally, that all hanyou were weak, in fact some could be rather powerful indeed, but from experience, he knew that the rare females who were not only privy to such great power, but also willing to mate a youkai, tended to settle for nothing less than daiyoukai.

Frowning, and oddly offended, Kagome crossed her arms over her chest as best she could while her bow and arrow were still clutched in her fingers. "Yes, he is hanyou, but I hardly see how that's of any…"

"Humph." he murmured audibly, his eyes staring blankly off into the distance as he again ignored her words. "Well," he said as he turned back to her, "I suppose that's of little importance now. If you fought your way through my barrier, I suppose you must have had some reason for doing so. Why are you here?"

Ignoring his rudeness, Kagome put her weapons away and calmly cleared her throat. "I'm looking for a key." she intoned evenly.

At her words, the demon gave her a long assessing look. Through sheer dint of will, the miko resisted the urge to fidget under his immovable gaze and stood proudly in the face of his scrutiny. Finally, he asked, "Who sent you?" the previous airiness of his voice lost to the icy steel he now infused into his tone.

Not having anticipated the question, the miko allowed surprise to show in her expression before her brow crinkled and she searched her memories to recall the name of the old fox. "Dai… Daisuke!" she announced, a smile finding her lips with the emergence of her recollection.

"Hn." the male murmured thoughtfully, "And I suppose you have proof of this?"

"Proof?!" Kagome echoed back, a bit of color draining from her cheeks. The youkai's eyes narrowed at that.

"Yes," he intoned almost menacingly. His eyes hardened and he took a deliberate step in her direction. "Proof," he reiterated.

Though she did not shrink away, the miko's eyes widened slightly as she continued to stare up at him. _'Proof?' _she wondered, _'What could he…'_

"Oh!" she declared excitedly and snapped her fingers, a gesture the male thought a little odd. She quickly slid her traveling bag from her shoulders and began digging through its contents. In a moment, she retrieved a roll of parchment but she did not hand it over. Recalling what Daisuke had told her about this mission and the confidentiality he had entrusted her with, she instantly decided that she would not show him the map.

"How's your sense of smell?" she asked and the demon's eyes widened in surprise.

"I…" he began, uncertain how to answer the unexpected query and faintly wondering if he should be insulted. "Fairly good I suppose."

Rolling her eyes impatiently she continued, "Daisuke asked that I keep the specifics of my mission confidential, but he did give me this," she waggled the tightly coiled parchment, though she still held it close, almost protectively against her person. "I won't show you what's on it, but if your sense of smell is good, you should be able to detect his scent on it."

Raising a brow, the male considered her words and in a few seconds deduced that the girl was reasonably clever. She didn't know him any better than he knew her and she quickly managed to come up with a solution that would satisfy them both. "Fair enough," he agreed.

Now it was Kagome's turn to eye him suspiciously. "Put your hands behind your back and promise not to move them until after I put this away."

Annoyance flashed in his eyes for only a second before it was replaced with exasperated humor. A small chuckle escaped his lips and Kagome couldn't help but tremble lightly at the sound. The demon spoke in a deep tenor that was really quite alluring and the sound of his laugher tickled her in a way that was not quite funny. "Very well." he said and with a small smirk, he placed his hands behind his back and leaned forward.

Satisfied in spite of her intimate knowledge of demon speed, Kagome tentatively lifted the map to him. Not really knowing what would be close enough, she held the parchment somewhere around six inches from his nose. She noted the delicate flaring of his nostrils and when she felt he had sufficient time to take in the scent she pulled the paper away and folded her arms over her chest. "Well?" she asked expectantly.

Sure enough, the demon was able to detect Daisuke's unique musk among the other fragrances that clung to the parchment. Satisfied and barely remembering to keep his hands behind him, the male straightened his back and gave a curt nod. "Yes, it seems the old kitsune's scent is present on what I can only assume is the map he gave you to aid in your quest? As I am certain the old trickster wouldn't let such a thing out of his sight otherwise, I can only assume that you speak the truth."

Deciding that no answer was necessary, as he apparently had taken her word and understood what she was trying to do, Kagome said nothing as she put the map back in her bag. "Well then," she said once her things were again situated to her liking, "Do you know where the key is or what?"

Finding the little miko more amusing by the moment, the youkai smiled. "As a matter of fact, I do."

They stared at one another for several seconds, the demon smiling politely, yet showing no sign that he would say or do anything other than stare at her idiotically. Not that he was bad to look at, but Kagome did not have time to be standing around and her patience quickly came to an end. "Well, are you planning on telling me or would you rather we just stand here and stare at each other?!"

"Oh!" he said as if he had not expected her to say something along these lines. A huge, and rather fetching smile was plastered on his lips and his eyes were shining with mirth. "So you want me to tell you where the key is." his smile only broadened at the exasperated look the little woman sent his way. "It would likely be even better if I showed you myself ne?" he glanced into the sky. "I suppose we should get going then, the portal will only remain open for another…" he trailed off thoughtfully and Kagome's eyes widened with interest. "Hmm… now that I come to think of it," he said, his hand coming up to rub his chin. "It may already be closed."

"What?!" the miko cried incredulously, opting to ignore the fact that she wasn't really sure what portal he was talking about. "Are you telling me that we've been wasting all this time and now we can't get the key?!"

"Perhaps." he stated cryptically, sending a sly but indistinct look toward her.

"There may be time yet though!" he added quickly, the low growl emitted from the girl suggesting that he attempt to placate her. "Come," he smiled and extended a hand to her. "We must make haste if we are to get there in time."

Kagome ignored the smirk on his lips and eyed his hand warily. Only now did she fully realize that she had become separated from her friends and she glanced back over her shoulder. Deciding that it must have had something to do with her passage through the barrier, she resolved to find her companions as soon as she had located the key. They were probably waiting for her on the other side of the barrier anyway so there was no need to worry about them. Turning back to him, she was struck with the recollection that time was of the essence and she cautiously accepted the youkai's proffered hand.

Without a moment's hesitation, the male swept her up into a sidelong embrace and took to the skies. "By the way," he spoke up, ignoring her startled, indignant shriek, "My name is Wei-Peng." he turned from their path to smile down on her, "But you may simply call me Peng."

Managing to escape the last vestiges of surprise invoked by their sudden flight, Kagome frowned but said, "Thank you Peng… for taking me to the key, I mean."

"Peng!?" he asked imperiously, "Who gave you permission to address me so informally!?"

Kagome's eyes widened in shock. "But you just said…" She looked at him, noting the laughter visible only in his eyes and sighed with exasperation. Deciding that it was not worth the effort to argue with him she raised a brow and amended, "Peng-san?"

Peng only smiled at her and turned back to watch their path.

* * *

In the short time Kagome had become acquainted with the albatross youkai called Wei-Peng, she had learned that he was quite possibly the strangest man she had ever met, even more so than the sword smith Totosai. In one moment he could be serious, arrogant or even intimidating and in the next he could be lobbing jokes, (although it was sometimes difficult to tell) and then he'd go right from that to being deep, informative and occasionally somber.

When she'd asked why she'd become separated from her friends in her passage through the barrier, he had explained that the barrier was created specifically to deter miko, so it would affect her differently than it would the others. She was able to decipher from his complicated explanation that the barrier she had passed through to get to him, was not in fact a barrier at all. It was a wall… of sorts. He made the mountains his home some years ago and had spread a thick but transparent youki around them which, while done to deter miko, could also affect others who possessed holy powers and even humans who did not. It held no affect on youkai. The wall she had passed through, had in effect, been the boarder of a separate dimension he had created as his personal inner sanctum; in other words, his bedroom. The miko had blushed furiously at that.

Not wanting to dwell on that particular piece of information, Kagome had asked what he had against miko. Why did he wish to keep them away from the mountains, and thus away from himself. His ever present smile had faded with the question and he had explained that, many years ago, he'd fallen in love with a miko back in his homeland. Ostracized for their love, the pair had fled the continent and took up residence in this new land. After arriving here, he told her that his love betrayed him, though he did not deign to disclose any specifics. Heartbroken and not wishing to return to the ridicule that surely awaited him back home, he took up residence in the mountains and attempted to assure himself that he would never set eyes on another priestess again.

The confession had caused Kagome to regret her intrusion and she had apologized for disturbing him. His smile had instantly returned and he told her that it was of no consequence. The incident with his intended wife had occurred many, many years ago and he was all but over the pain her disloyalty had invoked. "Besides," he had said almost casually, "It was her loss. She would be long dead by now." When she'd scowled at him for the offhanded remark, he'd shrugged and said, "If she had stayed with me, she would have retained her youth and beauty for as long as I live."

The miko had asked what he'd meant by that and he'd told her about a bond that can be created between youkai and human who are able to look beyond the differences between their species and come together as husband and wife. She recalled Kaede saying something similar, but his explanation was far more detailed.

"If that's the case," Kagome had said, "Then why aren't there more humans married to demons? Wouldn't they do so just so they could become immortal?"

It was a fair question, and the answer was simple. He had explained that the bond could only be created when there was a profound and mutual love between the pair. It was also exclusive to youkai who intended to take only one mate. And even with that, human immortality could only be achieved when the demon was of great power, and the human, be it a monk, priest, priestess or sorcerer, had to be in possession of great power in his or her own right. In some cases, he had added, the human can be effected by the bond even before it is fully created. "However," he had countered in a more somber tone, "In most places the rift between the humans and demons grows only wider each day. I have seen the two species sacrifice even the lives of their children in a bid to destroy one another. It seems that most humans would rather die than share their lives with a demon."

Staring thoughtfully into the distance, Kagome had recalled the incident with Rin; noting that the girl's wound had healed far quicker than what would have been normal for an ordinary human.

The same thing had happened to her as well…

Abruptly changing the subject and inadvertently retrieving the little priestess from the privacy of her thoughts, Peng had asked, "So the old fox has finally decided to destroy the keys? Or does he have something else in mind?"

She started slightly and then stared up at him for a moment before deciding to answer. Apparently the two already knew of one another and if Daisuke had entrusted Peng-san enough to let him guard the key, it was probably okay to speak with him frankly on the subject. "Yes. He asked me to collect the keys so that they could be returned to the foundry in which they were forged. He told me that they needed to be destroyed so that they didn't fall into the wrong hands."

Peng nodded in understanding. "I told the old trickster that it would be better to destroy those wretched things! Leaving them around was just asking for trouble in the first place!"

The pair had landed shortly after this discussion and Kagome noted, with a level of disappointment, that this portion of the mountain, while a bit snowier, didn't look much different than the place from which they'd come. He released her with a hint of reluctance and slowly made his way to what appeared to be an ordinary embankment of pure white snow. Kagome watched him curiously and he raised a single hand, his palm facing away from him as if to touch something only he could see. Her continued gaze was met with a soft bluish light that radiated from his palm. It slowly spread out in soft waves which reminded her of the ripples of water when its surface was warped by a stone.

It was colder here, she noted almost absently and she wrapped her arms around herself hiding her hands in her sleeves in an attempt to escape the icy breeze. Smiling in satisfaction, Peng turned away and gave a curt nod. "It seems we made it in the nick of time." he said, smiling at Kagome's obvious confusion.

"This portal," he began in explanation, "Is unlike the one you encountered before. It responds only to my touch, and even then it is accessible only during certain times of the day and certain times of the season." then, answering her question before it could be voiced he went on, "This is because of the nature of the item the portal was designed to protect. Daisuke and I decided that accessibility should be kept to a minimum. It is fortunate that you arrived here today rather than tomorrow. After this day, the portal will be closed even to me for the next six lunar cycles."

"Six months?" she repeated, her eyes widening slightly. Before she could invest much thought into this, she was distracted by the large hand that entered her field of vision.

"Shall we?" he asked, bringing her attention to his handsome face. Looking past him, she now noticed an area directly in front of him. It was like the entrance to a tunnel, but it was carved into the air itself. It was one of the strangest things she'd ever seen! On either side of the dome-shaped opening, the mountain scenery was unchanged, but as she moved to stand in front of it, she could see that it lead to a long, dimly lit passageway. "There is nothing to fear." the youkai spoke up when he saw the uncertain look on her face. "Because of the seal placed on the key by Izumi-sama, only you will be able to pinpoint the key's exact location. However, I am more than willing to accompany you into the passageway."

He waggled his brows ever so slightly, a gesture that bordered the edge of suggestiveness and Kagome made a face at him, refusing to accept his hand and moving past him into the tunnel. Clearly undaunted, Peng only chuckled at her before following her down the corridor. The portal sealed over behind them leaving no evidence of its existence.

The pair moved down the tunnel in silence for several moments before sudden recollection inspired Kagome to speak. "Hey," she said inelegantly, "If you wanted to keep mikos away, why were you…" she trailed off, uncertain how to continue. "Before I entered your… personal dimension," she managed uncomfortably, "I felt like, like something or someone was calling to me. Was that you?"

He gave her an odd look. "No, I was sleeping before your arrival." then after a moment he asked, "Have you already retrieved any of the other keys?"

"One." she told him, "We found the blue one."

Peng nodded, "Because you, a powerful priestess, have already touched one of the keys, and the keys are connected to the chains and the chains thus connected to the dragon, it is likely that it was the dragon itself that inspired you to move forward and enter my realm."

"What?!" she asked, her heart skipping a beat.

His expression turned serious, his eyes again facing forward to the path ahead. "It was calling out to you; it wishes to be released," he said gravely. He turned to her then and she was struck by how intense he looked now. "But you must not allow it. It is a wonder they managed to seal him in the first place. His power is beyond imagining."

Not daring to ask how he came to that knowledge, Kagome suppressed a shiver and gave a quick nod. "With each new key, the sensation will probably become even stronger. The beast's willful spirit might even try to incite you to releasing it. If even one of the locks is removed, the dragon will wake fully and it is very likely that it will break free of the remaining bonds. If someone is not there with the amulet to subdue it, the creature will run rampant through these lands and destroy any and everything in its path."

The young miko nodded again, her expression becoming thoughtful. Suddenly, something tugged insistently on her soul and the breath was stolen from her lungs. "There!" she cried, her abrupt declaration surprising her temporary companion. Like Peng had predicted, the call she had felt earlier was stronger now and without a second thought, she broke into a light jog down the monotonous grey tunnel. Faintly alarmed, the youkai immediately trailed after her.

She turned a sharp corner and gasped at the thick wall of ice that greeted her there. Jagged in some places and smooth in others, the wall seemed to stretch endlessly into the sky while thin wisps of frost floated from its mirrored surface. "It's… wow…" she said quietly, her hand moving to touch it but then shrinking away at the icy chill it emitted.

Peng, who had since joined her in the small corridor, saw nothing but a grey expanse of wall and realizing that her miko senses must have detected something he did not, he merely stood silently behind her.

Swallowing dryly, Kagome again reached forward, the tips of her fingers brushing the surface of the ice. She was startled when it began to melt and pulled her hand back as if it were she that had been burned.

"Are you hurt?" she heard the youkai ask and she could not help but to find comfort at the concern in his voice.

"No, it's just… the ice…" she trailed off distractedly. Then, she rubbed her hands together as if to warm them before reaching for the ice again. This time she was not surprised when the ice began to melt. As if her hand were engulfed in flames, the ice parted even before her palm could make contact with it. Peng watched with interest as her hand seemed to disappear into the wall, the sleeve of her haori falling back until even her elbow was no longer visible.

Finally, Kagome felt the tips of her fingers brush over something that was extremely cold, but she could tell it was not ice. She grabbed hold of it and attempted to pull it out. It resisted her efforts and she tightened her grip, ignoring the burning cold and trying again. It still would not budge so she summoned a small amount of her powers allowing them to radiate from her hand and with a final, insistent yank, the item came free.

Not having anticipated its abrupt release, Kagome stumbled back and was only saved from the cold hard ground by the male who stood behind her. The albatross youkai caught her easily and made certain to steady her on her feet before releasing her. She sent him an appreciative, but inattentive smile before she turned back to the item that now rested in her palm.

Shimmering in gold just like the one before it, the key lay innocuously in the palm of her hand, a large, white diamond centered in its rounded bow.

* * *

Note: the bow of a key is the part you would hold while turning it.

That aside, I know, I know, there wasn't any Sess/Kag interaction in this chapter. I hope I managed to keep it interesting anyway. Besides, I felt a little time apart would do them good. It makes the times they are together that much more rewarding. Also, I know that the retrieval of this key seemed pretty easy, but there are still two yet to go. I suspect that this will be the only break they'll get.

Oh, and about Peng, I'd really like to know what you guys think of him. Aside from using him to give out oodles of information, I wanted him to be really interesting. I have always wanted to create a character that was kind of all over the place personality wise and I used him for this outlet. I hope you all enjoyed.

Until next time…


	49. Onto the Precipice

Remnants of the Spider

Onto the Precipice

* * *

Smiling, Kagome looked up at the male who stood beside her, a sense of accomplishment shining in her eyes. Peng looked down at her, his own lips curving slightly at her infectious good humor. She was very pretty when she smiled.

"Wow," she breathed quietly as she turned away from him to look back at the key. "I didn't think it'd be that easy to get the next one."

Peng was silent for a moment before asking, "So I take it the first one was difficult to procure?"

The question summoned memories of cave-ins, demonic bats and the largest, nastiest looking spiders she had ever seen, and Kagome felt herself shudder when she thought of them. "Well, that's one way of putting it." she answered quietly, her mind attempting to dispel the unpleasant recollections.

Peng rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I would have suspected as much," he said sagely, and then added, "That is, if I had ever given it any real thought. After all, It was meant that the keys should be difficult to obtain."

Kagome nodded understandingly before closing her hand around the key. She shrugged out of her back pack and carefully placed the second key together with the first. Once she was finished, she again situated her things on her back and with a bright smile, she turned back to her guide. "Well," she said brightly, "I guess we should get going."

Peng looked at her, a single brow raised as if in mild confusion. "Why the rush?" he asked with a nonchalant shrug, "I don't have anywhere to be right now."

Kagome smile faded in an instant and she scowled at him. "Well I do! I need to get back to my friends! Besides, didn't you say something about this portal closing?"

He gave her an odd look. "The portal…closing…?"

The miko resisted the urge to smack herself on the forehead. It probably would have been better to smack him on the forehead instead, but she refrained in favor of saying, "Yes! You said the portal would be closing soon! We need to hurry and get out of here!"

The youkai shrugged leisurely and turned back toward the direction from which they'd come. Kagome immediately fell in step beside him. "If you recalled my precise wording, you would know that we made it here just in time to enter the portal." he said after a moment of silence, "Surely you realize that it has already closed by now."

The miko felt her brow twitch. Even though her heart was drumming in her chest, she very calmly asked, "Are you…" she cut him off, pausing in front of him so she could glare into his eyes. "Are you telling me that we are going to be trapped in here for six months?!"

Tilting his head to the side ever so slightly, Peng studied her adorable little face. She was even prettier when she was angry! When she'd spoke to him, her voice had been soft, but he could detect an icy edge to it, and edge that suggested, with no small hint of promise, that if he gave the wrong answer, things could go badly for him in a relatively short period of time.

She watched s his lips spread into a large, self-satisfied grin. "Is that a problem?" he asked and took a purposeful step in her direction. "I am certain," he drawled, and Kagome noted how he raised a single brow, his eyes scanning her in a way that seemed less than innocent. "I am certain that we could find something to… keep us occupied."

The miko's eyes narrowed and to his surprise, the youkai felt a surge in her pure energy. It danced around her, radiating from her skin in dangerous, tantalizing waves. He took a moment to revel in the feel of it. It stirred a wealth of memories, and while not all of them were pleasant, the sensation itself caressed his senses in a way that was both perilous and strangely titillating.

"HEY!" the woman before him snapped, her small hands fisted at her sides as she attempted to eviscerate him with that blazing look in her eyes. "You're not even listening to me are you?!"

Peng allowed his eyes to refocus. "Hn," he said as if they were discussing nothing of great importance. "It seems that I was not." he intoned flippantly. "But there is no cause for concern, I was merely teasing you. Do not take life so seriously Kagome-san, it will only kill you in the end." he informed her. His expression was now blank, but she could still see an amused, mischievous light twinkling in his eyes. He smirked and brushed past her, leaving Kagome with a surplus of directionless anger and mild confusion.

"Oh," she said quietly. She just stood there for a moment before she seemed to snap out of her daze. She gave herself a mental shake before she turned to follow him down the corridor. "So we're not trapped?" she asked, feeling the need to hear him say for certain that they weren't going to have to spend six months in this drab void of endless passageways.

He shrugged again. "As of now, there is no way to enter the passage, but now that we are on the inside, it is possible that we may yet be able to escape."

"Possible?!" Kagome asked, her aura flaring again. Why did he feel the need to give her mixed messages?

The youkai didn't seem concerned in the slightest. "I have never entered the portal at a time such as this, so there is really no way I can say for sure what will happen." he glanced at her then, his expression mildly thoughtful. "If you are insistent on leaving this place, I will likely require your assistance in order to open the portal again."

Kagome nodded. "I don't really know what to do, but…"

He cut her off with a wave of his hand. "Do not worry lovely one. I have accepted the charge to act as your humble guide and therefore, I am honor bound to seeing it through and returning you to where I found you. I will do all that I can to ensure that this is accomplished in all due expediency."

The miko blushed at his use of the words 'lovely one,' and gave him a small smile, suddenly feeling more confident that the youkai would be able to get them out of here.

The pair fell into fairly comfortable silence before the youkai suddenly asked, "You mentioned that you needed to get back to your friends?"

A note of caution returning due to the leading quality of his question, Kagome warily answered, "Yes. I got separated from them when I went through your barrier."

"Hn," he remarked dryly, "Well, they are probably not overly worried for you at the moment. I would not be at all surprised if they had been attacked by the Yajuu hi."

"Yajuu…" she trailed off, "Ice monsters?!" He gave her a bland look. "You mean to tell me that ice monsters are attacking my friends and you didn't think it was important enough to mention before?!"

He shrugged. "The creatures are not overly troublesome, their best attributes are their imposing statures and ability to cooperate in great numbers. How inept are your companions at protecting themselves?"

Kagome thought over his question for a moment. "Well, one of them is a professional demon slayer, one is a daiyoukai, one is a skilled monk and the other is a really powerful half-demon."

"Ah, then they'll probably do fine," he told her, choosing to leave out the fact that the monk may have taken ill due to his barrier. Because the young miko had been strong enough to break through it, it was likely that it would no longer affect her so acutely. Briefly, he wondered why he was not cross with her for having done so but then decided that it was of no importance. Her presence turned out to be far less than burdensome so the fact that she had gained an immunity of sorts to his youki was of little consequence.

Giving himself a light mental shake, he resumed his previously discarded train of thought, "The Yajuu hi are quite territorial and tend to force other creatures and youkai into submission because of their size and numbers. Really though, they do not possess much power and are quite deficient in intelligence. They are however capable of sensing disturbances in energy fields, so it is likely that they sensed your broach of my barrier."

Kagome made an unhappy face but decided to keep her mouth shut. Peng was mildly charming in his own weird way, but he could also be extremely tiresome to talk to. Based on what he had just told her, it was likely that her friends would fare just fine against whatever monsters called this place home. For now, she would just have to trust the albatross to get here out of her as quickly as possible.

Shortly after her train of thought had made it to completion, the pair had come to what appeared to be a dead end. Kagome felt slightly panicked upon seeing the bland, grey wall with no discernable way to move past or through it. She looked over to her companion, whose features had taken on an air of concentration. He held his hand to the wall, just as he had done when they entered and she watched as wisps of blue began to rise from his palm. In the dimness of the passage, the shimmering curls of his youki shone brightly. His hand was soon enveloped in an iridescent glow, the excess power thinning as it spread out to brush lightly against her skin. She was mildly surprised to note that it was not abrasive against her senses, but it did cause icy feathers to trail down her spine.

After a moment or two, the glow of his power began to fade and he turned to look at her. "You may join me at any time." he said blandly though she could hear an undertone of impatience in his voice.

Kagome made an exasperated noise in the back of her throat. "How was I supposed to know what to do?! You didn't even say anything!" he looked as if he would answer but the miko cut him off, not wanting to hear his no doubt nonsensical retort. "How are we supposed to do this?" she asked instead. "Won't our powers conflict with one another?"

Peng stared at her for a moment. "Are you perhaps concerned that your miko powers will harm me?" he wanted to know, his voice a silken drawl. Before she could answer he gave a slight wave of his hand. "This Wei-Peng is immune to holy energy!" he announced imperiously, then he gave her a little wink. "But I do appreciate your concern Kagome-san."

The miko made a face at him before placing her hand to the wall in the same fashion he had exhibited only a moment ago. Peng mimicked her pose and the pair summoned their powers. Together, the colors that exuded from their extended palms combined to create brilliant swirls of lavender and deep purple. For Kagome, the sensation was odd and only slightly unpleasant. She kept feeling as if she needed to overpower his youki with her own power, but the steady flow that emitted from him, helped to temper the urge.

His eyes narrowed in concentration, Peng tuned his senses to the weak point in the portal, the section that would hopefully allow their escape. He could feel its power gradually weakening and so he summoned a higher dose of his youki to destabilize it further. The miko beside him responded in kind and soon the wall began to crack. Like strands of fine hair, miniscule fault lines spread up, down and out in all directions. The cracks widened within moments allowing thin beams of sunlight to seep in. Kagome squinted against its relative brightness and then gasped when a powerful arm suddenly wrapped around her waist. Protectively tucking the woman into his side, Peng turned his free shoulder to the weak point in the portal. Then, with a burst of demonic strength he burst through the wall and the pair was suddenly bathed in brightness and the crisp clean air of the outside world. They landed in a bank of soft, powdery snow. Before her brain could fully register what had happened, Kagome was abruptly released. Not having had the opportunity to steady herself, the miko toppled over, the thick snow cushioning her fall.

"What the--" she was about to ask, but immediately went still when Peng moved to stand in front of her. Years of traveling with Inuyasha told her that he was shielding her from something so she immediately scrambled to her feet. If ice monsters had come to attack them, she wasn't about to be caught sitting down.

"Who are you?" she heard the albatross ask, his voice strong, sure and edged with danger.

When no answer seemed to be forthcoming, Kagome stepped from behind the male to see what was approaching.

"Sesshoumaru!" she cried happily. She almost ran forward to dive into his arms but was halted by the intense look in his eyes.

Now understanding how the miko had managed to move so far away in such a short period of time, Sesshoumaru allowed the weight of his gaze to fall upon the other youkai.

Sensing tension between the pair, Kagome moved to place herself between them, her eyes fixed on Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru," she began carefully. "This is Wei-Peng. He… he helped me find the white key. We can leave now."

The inu lord gave no indication that he'd heard her, his eyes still fixed on the other male. Cautiously, Kagome took several more steps toward the silver-haired demon, unsure why he suddenly seemed so edgy. "Sess… Sesshoumaru?" she asked quietly, her eyes fixed on his steely gaze. She carefully reached forward hoping to gain his attention but was surprised when his large hand circled her wrist. An insistent tug had her stumbling forward and she just barely prevented herself from colliding with his armor.

He looked down at her then, and to her, it seemed that his eyes softened ever so slightly, though she couldn't say for sure. Something about the way he was looking at her made Kagome feel extremely warm and yet oddly chilled at the same time. She clenched her teeth to keep them from chattering and attempted to decipher what he was thinking. The way he'd pulled her to him seemed oddly possessive and the way he stared into her eyes made her feel as if he was trying to determine something of great importance, though what that could have been, Kagome could not begin to imagine.

"Ah," Peng spoke up, breaking the odd trance into which the pair had apparently fallen. Their attention was drawn back to him only to find a knowing smirk upon his lips. "So this is the fortuitous young daiyoukai who has captured your heart, eh Kagome-san?"

The miko felt a rush of color flood her cheeks at the unfettered statement and her heart nearly burst from her chest when said daiyoukai's grip tightened against her wrist.

"That," the demon lord spoke up, his deep voice vibrating the air around her, "Is not your concern."

To her surprise, Peng allowed his smirk to spread noticeably, his expression now the perfect presentation of unapologetic insolence. "Perhaps not," he conceded airily, "Though it is advisable that you keep a close eye on her in the future." then he gave the girl a mildly lascivious glance. "She's quite lovely after all." he pressed on, ignoring Kagome's scandalized expression and the nearly inaudible growl from the other male. "Fiery too, and there are some who would gladly disregard her humanity for the permanence of her… _camaraderie_."

The miko's countenance was a passable imitation of a fish out of water. Almost frantically, her brain was attempting to make sense of the last few moments and despite its valiant efforts, Kagome still couldn't decide if she was flattered or offended by what the albatross had just said.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the audacious bird. His words could be taken as a challenge for courting rights, a transgression that could easily be corrected with an unhealthy dose of toxic green poison. It was an option he briefly considered until he was struck with the rather inconvenient knowledge that he had never actually discussed any such intentions with her. It was an oversight he was not certain he was prepared to correct, but the notion that the miko might consider a suit offered by this obscenely presumptive male did not sit well with him. Not at all.

"Peng-san…" Kagome spoke up, her soft utterance bringing an end to his train of thought.

The other demon held up a stilling hand, his dark eyes again fixed on the miko. His smile morphed from a haughty smirk into something markedly more affable and with a grace that belied his sometimes less than refined manner of speech, he gave a curt bow. "It appears that you are safely returned to your comrade and so I will now take my leave. Though our time together did not last as long as I would have preferred, I found that it was a pleasure sharing your company. Perhaps we will meet again."

The words grated on Sesshoumaru's already frayed nerves and he felt a jolt in his muscles, the underpinning of a movement that probably would have ended in bloodshed if the male had not stayed true to his words and taken to the skies. With a simmering golden gaze, the daiyoukai watched as the male's form shrank and faded against the gradually sinking sun.

Now that they were alone, Kagome felt the weight of the inu lord's presence. It pressed down on her in a way that was not entirely pleasant and absently, she realized that his youki was in a state of unrest. She wasn't sure why, but she felt irrationally accountable for the things Peng had said and was less than pleased that he had simply run off and left her to deal with the fallout.

Her mind slowly, deliberately piecing together the scatterings of the situation in which she suddenly found herself, Kagome took a deep breath that was only slightly calming. It was… remotely possible, she realized with a detached, almost frivolous sense of awe, that Sesshoumaru just might be slightly unhappy about some of the things Peng had said.

Bravely pushing her reservations aside for the moment, she turned back to him hoping against hope that he would look more at ease then his heated youki would suggest. He didn't. He was staring down at her, his expression not quite as bored as normal and lined with an intensity that stirred old memories; made her think to shrink away in instinctual self-preservation. She just barely managed to keep herself still and even though she really didn't know what to say, she refused to look away.

"Why did you run away?" he asked abruptly, his voice stern but not quite menacing.

Startled, it took the miko a moment to understand what he was talking about. When she was struck with the recollection of the flight that would carry her through Peng's barrier, her brow furrowed in mild confusion. Why _had _she run off like that? "I… I'm not really sure." she said, befuddlement clear on her face. "I just felt this weird impulse. Like I had to get to… get somewhere as quickly as possible or I wouldn't be able to…" she trailed off, her eyes glazing over as she was struck with realization. "The dragon!" she remembered suddenly. "Peng told me that because I already touched one of the keys, the dragon might be able to communicate with me telepathically. It's kinda hard to explain, but I think the dragon knew that I had to hurry and get the second key. It was hidden in a portal that was about to become inaccessible for the next six months."

Her words washed over him in a rush and Sesshoumaru was only able to glean a few critical pieces of information. Paramount among these, was that the dragon apparently had gained the ability to communicate with her. This… did not seem like a good development and he subconsciously shared his further displeasure with her through the slight downward turn of his lips. "The dragon is capable of speaking to you?" he asked, needing to hear confirmation of his thoughts.

She looked away from him then, her eyes darting off to the side. Belatedly, it struck her that he might not take this information with any measure of good humor. "Well, not… not exactly." she told him and the demon lord quickly decided that he did not care for the uncertainty audible in her voice.

"It seems," he began, his voice low but traced with a hard edge. "That this quest of yours becomes more perilous with the location of each key."

She looked back to him then, her lips parted as if to protest. His eyes narrowed and the miko snapped her mouth shut, wanting to hear what he would say.

"Until now, I have not interfered with any of your decisions, but as of this moment I find it necessary to inform you that you will be calling and end to your search."

Before he could say anything further, the miko's loud, incredulous retort rang into the air. "What?!" she demanded heatedly, brows creasing in a thunderous scowl. "Do you really expect me to abandon this mission?!"

The weight of his gaze bore down on her, yet the woman refused to show any signs of either fear or acquiescence.

His hand, which had remained fixed around her wrist all this time, tightened slightly and he pulled her even closer, seemingly unconcerned when she fell against his armor. "Do not oppose me on this matter. It is not my wish to force your capitulation, but know that it is not above my means to do so should I deem it necessary."

This heavy-handed approach was just the sort of thing Kagome held little tolerance for and in a flash of impassioned ire, Kagome attempted to snatch herself away from him. When her efforts proved unsuccessful, she settled for glaring at him instead. "And since when do you have the right to make my decisions for me?! It is not your place to do so!"

She was right of course, but Sesshoumaru had no real intentions of letting such a trivial matter interfere with his decision. "Look," she spoke up again. "I realize you're a lord and that you may be used to giving orders and getting your own way, but I am _not_ one of your subordinates Sesshoumaru." when he still did not answer, Kagome sighed deeply. She was feeling mildly frustrated and only slightly defeated. Logically, she knew that if he wanted to, Sesshoumaru could, quite literally force her hand in this. She really didn't want to be at odds with him but she was also determined to see this through.

"It's not," she began softly, but then took a moment to consider her words. "I am honor bound to finish this and you shouldn't make me choose between my honor and our friendship. It isn't fair," she trailed off thoughtfully. Echoing softly through her mind, the word friendship played over and over and no matter how many times it did so, how many different inflections her internal voice used, the miko noted that this no longer seemed to be an accurate summation of their connection. It was a strange, faintly startling revelation; one that caused her heart to skip several beats.

"Unless…" she faltered pensively, their previous discussion all but forgotten. Swallowing dryly, the miko was suddenly overwhelmed with a sense of wary determination. If nothing else, experience had taught her that silence could turn out to be more detrimental than any momentary uneasiness or embarrassment ever could. She took only a moment to brace herself before she hardened her resolve and stepped onto the steep precipice she had always known was there; the one she had so tenaciously tried to ignore.

"Sesshoumaru… what, what am I to you?"


	50. Stay With Me

Remnants of the Spider

Stay With Me…

* * *

"Sesshoumaru… what, what am I to you?"

Practically holding her breath, Kagome noted the almost imperceptible widening of the demon lord's eyes once her question was voiced. She fought the urge to fidget beneath his lingering, but slightly far off gaze, her heart suddenly racing. His lips parted as if to respond but when no sound was forthcoming, Kagome nearly withdrew her question.

'_No!' _she told herself vehemently, _'Don't take it back! If we are still just friends… if… if we're something more…'_ her mind trailed off, unwilling to finish the thought until she heard what he had to say. Whatever they were to each other, she needed to know! Now that she'd finally asked, she seemed to truly realize the importance of knowing where she really stood with him.

The silence seemed to stretch on forever and the miko found herself becoming increasingly tense. Her muscles, trembling and tightly wound, jolted every few seconds or so as if she were repressing the urge to run away from his impending rejection, to stomp her foot and demand that he answer, to scream in frustrated confusion because she really didn't know what she wanted him to say. At the moment she really couldn't tell.

"Sesshoumaru?!" she prompted loudly and he could hear the impatience that lined her voice. A faint furrow appeared in his brow. There was a note of desperation there as well he realized, and he found that he did not like her voice when it was like this. Though he did not fully understand it, he immediately knew that the sharp, icy pain it sent plunging through his chest was not something he wanted to experience again.

Momentarily, the demon lord pressed his lips into a thin line before they again parted in preparation to speak. Before he could do so however, his attention was drawn elsewhere. In a flurry of red and silver, Inuyasha skidded to a halt between them and only through an admirable force of will, Sesshoumaru repressed the low growl that nearly grated across his throat. He was not even certain what he had been preparing to say, but he did not appreciate the fact that the hanyou had so thoroughly and instantly capitalized on the miko's attention.

"What the hell?!" the boy was asking impatiently, his right hand clasped firmly around the upper portion of her arm. "Why the hell did you just run off like that?! What were you thinking?! You're just lucky you didn't get yourself hurt!" he continued to scold vehemently, though worry and relief rolled off him in waves.

He realized it was not entirely based in logic, but the daiyoukai felt an abrasive grating against his nerves at the interaction between them; at the proprietary way in which the younger inu handled her. Perhaps he permitted a small growl to escape, or maybe the boy was not as dense as he had always believed, because before he could voice his displeasure, or more likely correct his behavior physically, Inuyasha slowly released her and turned back to look at him. The expression he wore was one of obvious surprise, his eyes wide and his lips slightly agape. A moment later, this look was replaced with a resigned scowl, and the boy moved aside, shoved his hands into his sleeves and muttered something beneath his breath.

"Well?!" the half-demon demanded after a moment, still wanting an explanation but opting not to touch her again.

Kagome, flustered, frustrated and otherwise out-of-sorts, was not permitted a chance to answer due to the strong yet slender arms that wound themselves around her.

"Kagome!" Sango cried out happily. Leaping from her perch upon Kirara's larger form, she'd ignored the slight but jarring pain in her back which had only been exacerbated by the recent fight against the strange ice creatures. She'd immediately drawn the younger woman into her embrace, happy to see her friend alive and safe. Miroku stood to the side and slightly behind her, murmuring a silent prayer of thanks that the young miko was apparently unharmed.

A wan smile making its way to her lips, Kagome returned the slayer's embrace, though her eyes slid back to Sesshoumaru. A slight crease immediately formed on her brow and the weak smile faded from her lips.

The demon gazed back at her for a long time and the concerned chatterings of her friends faded into the background as she stared at his impassive face. Suddenly, slowly, he turned away and began to walk. "We're going." she heard him say, and with those words the hurt and fury that had taken refuge in her breast erupted in a fiery explosion and only the slayer's strong arms kept her on her feet. Did he really think it was okay to just ignore her question; to decide for himself that she would call and end to HER mission?!

A low growl tore from Kagome's throat and more harshly than she intended, she tore away from Sango's embrace, nearly toppling the still mending female over. Miroku moved in to catch her quickly but the miko was beyond the point of noticing. She brushed past her friends in a heated rush, her sole intent to catch up to the demon who suddenly seemed intent on getting away from her.

"Going?!" she barked out from a few paces behind him. "And just where is it that you think we're going?!"

He didn't turn back to her. "This mission is over." he said again and the miko could hear an edge to his voice. "We will take the keys we have acquired to the northern lord and…"

"I did NOT agree to that Sesshoumaru!!" she yelled loudly, her voice cracking under the weight of her mounting rage.

Finally, his long strides came to a halt and he pivoted to look down at her. "Miko," he bit out coldly, "This Sesshoumaru does not require your agreement."

Her friends looked on in confusion, not understanding why the two were suddenly arguing. Unsurprisingly, Inuyasha was the first to speak. "What the hell…?" he began but came up short when Kagome started yelling again.

"You don't require my agreement?!" she was saying, "Well, I don't require yours either!!" there was a short pause in which she glared up at him breathing heavily, her little fists clenching and unclenching at her sides. "Look Sesshoumaru," she said at last, "If you don't want to do this with me anymore… you don't have to. But I am NOT abandoning this mission!"

With that, Kagome whirled away from him, her strides swift and purposeful though she had no specific idea where she was going. She had taken less than half a dozen steps before her breath was stolen by the large, masculine arm that wrapped around her waist. Her eyes widening with incredulity at the striped wrist that had settled so firmly against her belly, Kagome instantly began flailing, a short scream bursting from her lips. "Let go of me Sesshoumaru!" she demanded angrily, almost completely unaware that his doing so would mean grievous injury as they were now several yards above the ground.

Behind them, Inuyasha moved to give chase, but Sango immediately blocked his path. "I don't know what exactly is going on with them," she said as calmly as possible, "But this is something they need to work out on their own."

Before he could protest, Miroku spoke up as well, "You know that he will not harm her Inuyasha." the monk added with a meaningful look. "We should give them a few moments and then catch up to them a bit later. At any rate, it does not seem likely that we will be continuing our journey today so there is really no need to rush."

The hanyou growled low but made no further attempts to get passed his companions. "Humph!" he finally grunted, his eyes still fixed on the shrinking forms of the miko and his brother. He knew the monk was correct as the last swirls of sunset were already beginning to fade into the deeper blues that signaled early evening. They would be making camp soon.

Absently, he almost hoped that there were more ice creatures on this mountain. They hadn't been much in the way of a challenge, but at the moment he would welcome the physical exertion and the opportunity to vent his own mounting frustrations.

* * *

Still fruitlessly struggling to escape the youkai's grasp, Kagome just barely managed to keep her powers in check as they rose to strike out at the one who dared to hold her against her will. She was not sure how long or how far they traveled before a jolt shot through her body and she realized that they were now at the base of the mountain, the side opposite of where they started. The moment he released her she rounded on him so quickly that she was momentarily hit with a wave of dizziness. Ignoring it, she looked up at him and scowled, preparing to give him the tongue lashing of a lifetime.

"Why are you so insistent that you should risk your life for a mission you never even wished to undertake?!" the demon lord demanded before she could speak.

Still fuming she shot back, "It's my life and whether or not I choose to risk it is not for you to decide!" she informed him, completely unaware of the lance of ice her words speared through his heart. "Besides, that's why I'm here in the first place! That's why the well allows me to come here! Do you think that other people can just leap into a well and end up five hundred years in the past?! Well they can't Sesshoumaru! Just me! I don't know why I was chosen, but I know that as long as the well allows me to come here, I have to accept any mission that's required of me! For Kami's sake, I'm not even from this time!! If someone asks me to do something, especially something this important it's because I was supposed to do it all along! Don't you understand that!? Don't you understand that once I'm finished I'll leave this place and probably never be able to return!?"

"You will not leave!" Sesshoumaru all but roared, his characteristic control fraying at the edges.

"Oh yeah?!" she countered animatedly, "And why not huh?! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't leave Sesshoumaru?!"

"Because I need you!"

The raw, unfiltered confession rang into the air leaving both miko and daiyoukai to stare at one another in sheer astonishment. Neither of them seemed to have anticipated the demon's response but now that he had voiced it, Sesshoumaru knew, _knew_ that his words were true.

Kagome felt her heart beating violently against her chest, her eyes wide in disbelief as his declaration played over and over in her mind. His words were so spontaneous, so real that there could be no denying them and for the briefest of moments, the miko was terrified. Obviously he was attracted to her and enjoyed her company, but this… this was far more than she ever dared to imagine.

"Wh-- what?" she finally asked, her voice timid and small. She watched, as seemingly in slow motion his right hand uncurled from a tight fist. Very, very slowly, as if unsure of his movements, or possibly to avoid frightening her, the demon lord reached for her. In spite of his unhurried movements, the miko flinched anyway, an odd sensation flowing over her as she frantically tried to decide whether to stand her ground or run away.

His hand wrapped around hers and he gently tugged her toward him. The miko resisted, her mind still muddled with confusion, traces of uncertainty and fear.

"Come here Kagome." the inu lord commanded softly.

The request seemed to bypass her brain because without consciously thinking to do so, she slowly began to close the distance between them. When she could not take another step, Kagome looked up at him, her eye shining with curiosity and apprehension. His expression was even, but now held an air of warmth she had never seen him direct toward her. Dusk was lowering its heavy blue curtain around them as a soft breeze picked up to ruffle their bangs.

With something akin to reverence, Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close and resting his chin on the crown of her head. Kagome's heart swelled and a painful lump formed at the base of her throat.

"Kagome," he spoke up softly, but she could hear the note of uncertainty there. "Do not be cross with me. I… do not always know how to deal with you." he admitted and a watery chuckle escaped her lips. "I cannot say with certainty what you are to me now, but I do feel that _friendship_ is no longer an appropriate description of the connection between us. I asked you to abandon this mission, because your safety has become very important to me."

The miko quickly brushed a stray tear from her eye before pulling back slightly to look up at him. "Then stay with me." she said softly, her voice slightly rough from her earlier yelling. "Stay with me… protect me. But don't… don't ask me to deny my destiny."

For just a moment, Kagome's independent spirit recoiled at the fact that she'd asked for his protection, but she studiously ignored it. Yes she was now a powerful miko who, at this point was more than capable of fending for herself, but Sesshoumaru was an inu youkai. It was instinctually ingrained in him to protect those he cared for, regardless of the icy façade he tried so hard to maintain. He was strong willed, stubborn even; but then again, so was she. Maybe… just maybe if she showed that she was willing to give, just a little, he could swallow his pride and do the same.

"Stay with you?" the demon lord repeated softly and Kagome smiled and gave a quick nod. There was a long pause in which he seemed to think something over, and then, "Yes. I will stay, but in return I will make a single request of you."

The miko's smile faded against the slight surprise that he would require compensation, but after a moment she decided that it was only fair.

"Okay." she said at last, her spine straightening as she waited to see what he would ask.

"You wish me to stay with you and I have agree to do so, but in return… I ask that you would do the same."

A faint gasp escaped her lips and Kagome felt her heart sink into the depths of her belly. She knew what he was asking and she almost, almost wanted to pull away from him. He seemed to sense it because his embrace only became more firm.

"Sesshoumaru… I don't… I don't know if I can…"

The demon placed a silencing finger over her lips. "Not now," he said softly. "There is time yet." He realized that this was a big decision for her and he did not want her to regret it. For now, he would allow her time to think it over.

Still, he had no intention of making it easy for her to decide against him. Removing his finger from her mouth, he slowly, carefully threaded his claws through her hair and leaned forward. She did not flinch this time, did not back away, and their lips met in a kiss so soft; so exquisitely delicious that it nearly broke Kagome's heart.

She inhaled sharply against the softness of his lips as his arms tightened around her and her feet lifted from the ground. He drew her lower lip into his mouth, sucking gently and drawing a small whimper from the young miko. The sound heated his blood and stirred his loins and Sesshoumaru immediately decided that he needed to stop now or else he would be unable to do so at all.

Languidly, reluctantly, he pulled away to look down at her flushed face. Her eyes were wide and lightly glazed while her slightly parted lips were still moist from their kiss. Redirecting his gaze lest he capture her lips again, he took in the now star speckled sky, inhaling deeply as he did. "The others will be joining us soon." he informed her, his voice quiet and just a bit ragged. "We should locate a suitable place to set up camp.

She didn't know when he'd put her back on the ground, but Kagome was grateful that he was still holding her because at the moment she was certain that her knees were not strong enough to support her.

"Yes," she said, her voice just as frayed as his. "That's probably a good idea."

Each missed the warmth of the other as they finally broke their embrace, but the feeling of mutual contentment remained firm. Side by side, the miko and youkai moved from the base of the mountain in companionable silence, their shadowed forms moving silently into the nearby forest.

* * *

Look ma!! No cliffy!!!

Hope you all enjoyed and please review!


	51. A Sinister Pact

Remnants of the Spider

A Sinister Pact

* * *

The thick blanket of night unfurled languidly over the land, loosing cool, crisp breezes upon those that moved and lived beneath its dazzling canopy of stars. The silence, interrupted only by the soft crumpling of grass beneath sandaled and booted feet and the gentle stirring of the surrounding trees, enveloped the miko and the daiyoukai, each having settled into their own thoughts.

In her mind, Sesshoumaru's words played over and over on what seemed to be an endless cycle. _'I need you… I have agreed to stay with you… in return, I would ask that you would do the same.'_

She had never, in a million years expected such words from him. It was still a little scary to think about, not only because of the decision he'd asked her to make, but because of his apparent feelings for her. When he'd told her that he needed her, there hadn't been a trace of hesitation or uncertainty in his voice. Maybe, maybe he hadn't even known himself until he'd said it out loud, and somehow that made it that much more frightening. Did he really care for her that much?

"What are you thinking of?" Sesshoumaru's voice suddenly, almost violently wrested her from her thoughts and she started visibly before turning to look at him. Staring straight ahead, his features were relaxed and bland. He appeared both content and indifferent, though she noticed that he did not seem to exude the air of icy detachment she had always associated with him.

A soft smile found her lips. "You." she finally answered. "I was thinking of you."

"Oh?" he wanted to know, a single brow lifting into the shadows provided by his bangs. "Anything I should be concerned about?" he asked, and she absently noted that he did not actually sound as if he cared. She could not help but be reminded that this was in fact not the case as evidenced by his earlier words. It was a strange and unsettling truth, yet she felt her smile growing larger even as she turned her gaze away from him.

"Probably not." the miko answered teasingly, striving to sound as jaded as he.

"Probably?" he prompted.

Kagome executed a delicate before pausing to collect a few fallen branches that had been piled at the base of a nearby tree. She shot him a glance over her shoulder and noticed that, even though he was still facing forward, his eyes had shifted to stare at her. The branches she'd selected now securely in her grasp, she turned back to him feeling almost shy. She wasn't really sure what she wanted to say, so she bided her time by shuffling the dried branches in her hand before then placing them beneath her arm. He waited patiently, the delicate breezes stirring his hair and clothes.

"Sesshoumaru," she began, but then hesitated, almost afraid of voicing the recent thoughts that had entered her mind. "I… I think I may have mentioned this before, but…" she trailed off again, shuffling where she stood before pressing on. "I--I thought you didn't like humans."

A shoulder lifted, the barest hint of a shrug as he continued to stand there, almost glowing in the spill of moonlight that filtered through the trees surrounding them. "And you believe this has changed?" he asked, a note of genuine curiosity coloring his voice.

The miko appeared a little surprised. "I… well, there's Rin, and," she trailed off again and peered at him through thick dark lashes. "And, you seem to like me pretty well."

Very casually, he folded his arms behind his back and turned away from her, his gaze angling toward the stars. "I no longer see you as simply human."

She watched him more openly now and noticed the faint furrow as it gently creased his brow. Somehow she could tell that he was attempting to order his thoughts so she waited to see what he would say. "I am… aware of your humanity." he said at last. "But there are many things that comprise who you are. The fact that you are human… it is no longer of any consequence to me."

Kagome smiled at that. She supposed that was his own fancy way of saying that she was an exception to the rule. She wasn't really sure what, if anything she had done to gain this rare acceptance from him, but it was, somehow even more flattering to know that he had made this allowance just for her. _'Well,' _she amended mentally, _'Rin and me.' _But it was still a pretty exclusive group.

Suddenly, not really understanding why she needed to know, Kagome cautiously asked, "Sesshoumaru… have you, have you ever been in love before?"

The daiyoukai gazed at her from the corner of his eyes. The question was mildly surprising, yet not entirely unanticipated. "No." he answered with ease. "Love," he began, and Kagome trembled at the sound of that word from his lips. "Is not common among youkai. Among lesser species, it is all but unheard of, and among higher species and daiyoukai, the concept is understood, but it is rarely if ever sought out."

"Oh," she said quietly, looking down to watch her feet as they shifted in the tall grass. She sounded a little sad when she asked. "Why is that?"

"Most see it as a sign of weakness. For demons, power is valued above all else, and deep attachments to others are often seen not only as an unnecessary distraction, but a potential liability as well."

Looking somewhat crestfallen, Kagome remembered all the times Naraku had tried to take advantage of peoples' feelings of love and trust. With Kikyou and Inuyasha, the results had been disastrous. With Kohaku and Sango, the results had been equally devastating. He'd tried to take advantage of her own feelings as well, but, now that she was thinking of it, he'd never really had any success in turning her against… well, anyone. In fact, she realized, a bit surprised, as she and their little group of shard hunters grew closer and closer, Naraku's attempts at manipulation became less and less effective.

She supposed that there was an unhappy, bitter truth to what Sesshoumaru had said, but it didn't always work that way. Naraku's schemes didn't always work, especially when the bonds between them became stronger.

Still, the miko felt the faintly irrational weight of guilt as it settled heavily upon her heart. Sesshoumaru hadn't said anything about having fallen in love with her, but… the way things were going, it was within the realm of possibility that he eventually would, especially if she decided to stay with him. She didn't want to be the cause of him doing something he didn't really want to do.

"And what about you?" she asked, not sure she wanted to know the answer. "Do you think love is a weakness?"

She heard a soft sigh escape him, but he only returned his gaze to the stars, his posture still seemingly relaxed, his features calm and cool. For a long time he did not answer, and she felt her heart sink as she resigned herself to the idea that he probably wasn't going to.

"At one point I did." he finally told her, his voice sounding far away.

Considering his own words, he mentally weighed the truth they held against his long standing beliefs. Now, he was not entirely certain where he stood on the matter. His eyes clouding over with the intangible veil of memory, he recalled the times he had saved Rin from the perils that sought to end her fragile life. He remembered how furious he'd been when Naraku had kidnapped her, recalled how driven he'd been, in spite of his cool demeanor, to get her back. At the time, he'd told himself that it was merely because she was his charge. She was his to protect and he would not have his honor impugned by allowing harm to befall her, but of course, it had always been more than that.

He cared for her, had done so almost from the very beginning. He had not realized it, or perhaps he had been unwilling to admit it. Whatever the case, it was true all the same.

He turned, very slowly to look at the miko who currently shared his company. He wondered what he would do to ensure her safety. To what lengths would he really go to make sure that danger remained far, far away from her?

Perhaps… perhaps love was a weakness, but then again, anything that could act as a weakness, could also provide an opportunity to become stronger as well.

She was silent for a long time, her eyes staring blankly at the ground.

"And what of you?" the daiyoukai asked, surprising himself as much as her.

"What?" she asked, startled.

"Have you ever been in love before?"

The question sent a very unpleasant chill down Kagome's spine, but somehow she managed not to fidget. She was sure he had known about her and Inuyasha. What would he say if she told him she had been in love with his brother?

"I…" she began haltingly. "I thought I was once." she said, only realizing the truth in her words once they were spoken.

"And now you are uncertain?"

This time she did fidget. "Inuyasha…" she said, the name falling from her lips before she could prevent it. Taking a deep breath, she attempted to calm her now rattled nerves before she spoke up again. "I think," she began, her voice cracking a little. "Inuyasha… he was my hero." she admitted softly, her lips curving into a small smile. "He was always so brave and strong. He was always so protective of me, and had saved my life so many times. Then there was the way he was always jealous of Kouga… I think, I think maybe I got confused. That maybe I didn't really know what love was, you know. I'm still not sure if I know what it is now but…" she trailed off, her eyes taking on a far away look as a tendril of dark hair, coaxed by the soft breeze, danced against the delicate curve of her neck. "Now that I'm really thinking about it, I think what I felt for Inuyasha was more of…a sort of possessiveness."

The miko did not see the sharp glance that was cast upon her following her quietly spoken confession. Instead she continued to stare blankly into the distance as she silently considered her words, allowing them to really sink in for the very first time.

"Possessiveness?" the daiyoukai prompted when she did not seem inclined to say anything more.

She looked at him then and was only slightly surprised at how close he was now.

"Yeah, I think that's what it was. When Inuyasha and I first met, he tried to kill me. Yet, I never really held it against him. For a while it was just the two of us, and even when the others joined, I was the only one he really went out of his way to protect. He acted like a jerk most of the time, but I could see through that to the person he really is." she trailed off and gave another small shrug. "He's really a good person on the inside you know. Anyway, when I found out about his vow to protect Kikyou, I felt so jealous. I guess I had just wanted to believe that I was special. Then, when Kikyou was brought back by that witch, Inuyasha renewed his vow to protect her and I…" she looked away from him then, guilt eating away at the pit of her belly as she recalled the less than charitable thoughts she'd had about the elder miko. "I know it's selfish and really mean of me, but I remember thinking that it wasn't right that he should promise to protect her. Even though she had been recreated and was able to move and think, she was still dead. I wondered why he would promise to protect her, when I was the one who really needed him. I was the one who was alive."

Kagome felt the daiyoukai's warmth as he moved closer to her but refused to look into his eyes, refused to face the judgment she feared to see there. She was so surprised when she felt the brush if his fingers against the underside of her jaw that she forgot to resist his efforts as he gently lifted her chin. When their eyes met, she saw no evidence of judgment, no disappointment or disapproval of any kind.

"Your desire was not selfish and your reasoning was sound."

The miko gave a small sardonic smile. "Doesn't make me feel any less guilty."

"Hn." the daiyoukai intoned blandly. Uncertain what, if anything he could do to assuage her guilt, he instead asked, "And what are your feelings toward the hanyou now?"

"I love him," she admitted without hesitation. "But now, now I understand that it isn't the kind of love I thought it was. It's similar to what I feel for Miroku, Sango and Shippou, except it's a little different. Not necessarily more intense… just… different."

"I see." the inu lord intoned and though there was no specific inflection in his voice, Kagome felt the need to reassure him.

"I don't feel possessive of him anymore." she said quickly. "I know he and Kikyou are going to be together and I don't have a problem with that. After all, it's the way it should have been all along."

The demon said nothing to this and the silence unfurled between them. After the space of several breaths the miko asked, "Does it bother you?" Then realizing that her question was not clear she added, "I once thought I was in love with him…"

"It is of no consequence." he spoke up before she could say anything more. "You have overlooked far greater atrocities leveled against your person by this Sesshoumaru, therefore your past affections for an inferior male specimen can be easily overlooked."

It took the miko a moment to catch on to what he had said and when she did she frowned up at him. "Hey!" she managed, but was quickly arrested by the warm, slightly damp press of his lips against hers. Silencing immediately, Kagome instantly forgot the barbed comment he had so callously lobbed against her friend as the daiyoukai snaked his arms around her. By now he had kissed her a handful of times, yet each time was as surreal as the time before. Returning his embrace with the arm that was not wrapped around her small collection of firewood, she rose on sandaled toes to maintain the gentle seal of their lips.

Too soon for her liking, the demon lord parted from her lips and released her. A shy smile gracing her lips, the miko stepped back, turning away, no doubt to conceal the rosy hue that now graced her lovely face. The demon lord's eyes remained fixed upon her, watching with interest as she tucked a few of her ebony tresses behind her ear. The desire to finish what they had started in the caves pressed insistently against the more wanton parts of his mind, (as well as parts below) but for the moment he would ignore it. The remaining members of their traveling party were drawing near and he had no desire to be interrupted again.

Resigning himself to the unhappy knowledge that he would have to wait for a more opportune time and location, the daiyoukai resumed his leisurely gate, the miko instantly falling in step at his side. Content to travel in silence, the pair continued to collect firewood until they came upon a small but suitable clearing. Once there, Kagome combined the dried branches they'd collected and started a fire.

* * *

Swaddled in the thick white pelt that, as of late had nearly become a second skin for her, Izanami sat beneath the boughs of a small cherry tree, her shimmering green eyes staring glassily into the canopy of stars above her. Near to the young miko's position, Mai and Akira sat in uncomfortable silence, each stealing glances not only at one another, but the young woman that sat between them.

As of late, she had become increasingly despondent and more antisocial than either female had ever seen her. She seemed to avoid anything beyond absolute solitude whenever possible, and even when she was forced to share the company of others, the miko tended to be mildly distracted. On this very evening, all attempts at conversation had fizzled out rather swiftly as Izanami gave little more than one word answers to any inquiry that was tossed her way, if in fact the miko answered at all. Even as her sentinel companions conversed among themselves in an attempt to draw her out, the miko remained silent, her inner thoughts a mystery to them as she stared blankly into the sky.

It seemed that her mourning over the mysterious Naraku was growing worse rather than better, and both females were at their wits ends as to what could be done about it. Her father, busy with the affairs of maintaining order in his house and lands, had not noticed the change as of yet while her mother, as usual remained up to her neck in the duties appended to a priestess of such immense power, that she was left with little opportunity to sleep, let alone notice the increasing dejection of her only daughter.

Perhaps the miko simply needed a bit more time. Feeling almost guilty, Mai lowered her head in thought. It occurred to her that maybe Naraku had not been the unsavory character she had pegged him for when they had first met. Apparently Izanami saw something in him, so it was conceivable that he had not been such a bad guy after all. Perhaps she should not have judged him so quickly.

"Lady Iza," Akira spoke up, starting the cat youkai out of her thoughts. Slowly, as if waking from a trance, the miko looked at her. "The hour grows late my Lady. I believe that you should retire for the night."

"Yes," the miko agreed softly. Rising to her feet, she tightened the fur shawl over her shoulders, in spite of the warmth of the night air. "I believe the rest will do me a world of good." she added, her small smile a distant echo of her normal exuberant demeanor.

Nodding, the hanyou stood as well and the trio filed back into the castle.

* * *

The hour was late indeed and most of the castle's residence had already bedded down for the night. As usual, the sentries responsible for the evening watch continued to make their rounds while all others were settling into the comfort of sleep.

Closing the shoji behind her, Izanami padded into her chamber, leisurely removing her outer robe and tossing it onto one of the many chests that housed her clothing. Making her way further into the room, she extinguished the soft glow of her lamps before lowering herself to her bed.

The crisp cool sheets of her futon were a welcome relief against the miko's fevered skin. She had not realized how stifling the thick white fur could be until she removed it for her evening bath. The subtle, breathy sound of her tired sigh drifted into the stillness and the young miko closed her eyes.

'_Izanami…'_

Her eyes fluttered opened, her heart racing at the sound of the unfamiliar voice. Her emerald gaze rapidly scanning the room, the female retrieved her precious pelt, drawing it up to her chin and fisting it tightly as she attempted to calm her frazzled nerves. "Who… who's there?" she whispered fiercely, striving to sound more brave than she felt.

'_Come to me Izanami,' _the voice beaconed, its soft, masculine tone luring, seductive… dangerous.

The miko shot up in her bed, now certain the voice was not a product of her imagination. Frightened, she backed herself against the nearest wall, her eyes still frantically scanning the room for any signs of an intruder. "Who are you?!" she demanded, "Why are you here and what do you want from me?!"

'_Release me…' _the voice cajoled, its deep, alluring tenor lifting the hairs at the nape of her neck.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

'_Release me,' _the disembodied voice pressed on, _'Release me and my fathomless power will become yours to wield as you see fit.' _

The roar of her blood was loud in her ears as the female valiantly tamped down the instinctual urge to flee the room in terror. This voice was entirely foreign to her, though there seemed to be a vague familiarity to it as well. For the past few days, something she could not identify had been attempting to make itself known to her. Drifting just on the edge of her consciousness, the unnamed entity distracted her, sapped her ability to concentrate and managed to consume the entirety of her mind, seemingly without actually doing anything at all. Somehow she knew, this voice was connected to that entity. Perhaps it was the entity itself.

"Who…who are you?" she asked again. Her muscles were tense, ready to spring into action at the slightest provocation.

'_Is there no one you wish to see brought low?' _the voice asked instead of answering her question. _'Is there no one deserving of your unrepressed wrath?'_

Swallowing dryly, the female did not answer.

'_I know of your pain, Izanami. I know of your loss. I can feel the cold, empty space that resides in your heart. Someone was taken away from you, someone you cared for a great deal. Allow me to make it better, Izanami. Allow me to bring down the ones responsible for your anguish.'_

"Yes…" the miko said quietly, a lone tear spilling down her cheek. "She… she killed him. The miko called Kagome… she killed my beloved Naraku." her voice was a rasping whisper, her eyes distant and glazed over with unshed tears.

'_I will avenge him on your behalf, Izanami!' the voice hissed vehemently. 'But you must come to me. If you release me, my power will become yours to wield as you see fit. Do it, Izanami! Come to me!'_

Her heart still racing, the miko clung to her pelt, her knuckles becoming increasingly pale from the strength of her hold. For a long time, Izanami did not speak, and while the voice remained silent as well, she knew its presence had not abandoned her. Her breathing became rapid as she thought of the wretched woman who had so cruelly murdered her love. Her eyes narrowed fiercely and the young miko whispered her reply.

"Yes. I will release you."


	52. Into the East

Remnants of the Spider

Into the East

* * *

Submerged in the grips of a fretful sleep, Kagome moaned softly as she turned away from the gentle glow of a dying fire. The soft, lulling noise of burning wood was completely unheard to her as the inner depths of her subconscious mind fought to escape something unknown. Behind the lids of her tightly closed eyes there was only darkness, but surrounding her slight form was something ominous. It beaconed to her, taunted her, spoke words that were too quiet to decipher, but impossible to ignore.

It was dangerous; the physical embodiment of pure evil and it wanted nothing more than to bathe in endless pools of blood. Because of her kind nature, the idea of such death and destruction shook Kagome to her core; raked jagged, poisonous claws over her heart and forced tiny tears from her still sleeping eyes. Still the unknown entity would not relent. It coiled invisible iron bands around her, pressed her into the earth with its inescapable weight and panted its hot, caustic breath down the side of her neck.

'_Just two more keys remain hidden. You will find them and then you will come to me…' _the first clear utterance wafted through her mind_. _Dark, deceptively luring and teetering on the edge of seduction, the voice was masculine in nature, its musical tones sending a light tremor down her spine. '_You cannot destroy me,'_ the voice pressed on, _'But you can control me. The current holder of the amulet is not powerful enough so you must take it for yourself.'_

The invisible bands tightened around her and a rush of air escaped the miko's lungs. _'I know of your intentions little one, and I shall tell you now that it is futile. Even if you destroy the keys, I will still escape… eventually. My immense power has been slowly eating away at the purity of these wretched chains in which I have been bound. Another year? Two? Perhaps even ten or more, but the chains are most certainly weakening. I can FEEL it!' _

'_Once I escape, I shall quench my long denied lust for blood, destruction and pitiless chaos! I shall destroy all that lies before me; slaughter men, women and children without distinction or mercy, and only the possessor of the amulet will be able to stop me!'_

And with that final utterance, the bands around her were suddenly released. Drawing in much needed air, Kagome tried in vain to remain calm as the earth seemed to melt from beneath her. Alone in the fathomless void of oblivion, she felt the first stirrings of panic when a hazy vision solidified before her. In her ears was the sound of distant laughter, sinister and mocking as an immeasurable creature began to appear. Rising from the darkness, its massive form spread out and up, so incomprehensibly large that it blotted out even the sky.

Boasting impressive claws and three massive heads, the monster was covered head to foot in crimson scales. In spite of its great size, the creature was lithe and serpentine in appearance, though its heads were unmistakably those of a dragon. Its eyes, bright and crimson shone with an unearthly glow. From one mouth hung a scrap of cloth, covered in blood while another brandished a nightmare inducing set of fangs. The one in the center seemed to smile, its eyes fixed unerringly upon hers as rivulets of blood drizzled from its massive maw.

The distant laughter grew louder and louder and Kagome found herself backing away in fear.

"No…" she whispered quietly, her heart racing. "I won't let you do it! I won't let you kill innocent people!"

'_Oh, but I will. I will destroy and devour every inhabitant of this land… unless you take possession of the amulet. Only then will you be able to stop me.'_

The laughing started up again and Kagome bolted into a sitting position, her heart in her throat as she frantically scanned her surroundings. Clutching her right hand against her racing heart, the miko breathed deeply as she gradually brought herself to order.

"Nightmares?" a silken voice queried, causing the female to start again. Looking to her right, Kagome forced a wan smile for the one who was speaking to her.

"Yeah," she breathed quietly, "I… had a nightmare."

Turning very slowly, the demon lord captured her in the shimmering amber of his gaze and for just a moment she thought she saw him frown. "What did you dream of?" he wanted to know.

Recalling that the dragon had recently become a touchy subject, Kagome averted her gaze as she considered what she would tell him. She stalled for time by unraveling herself from the tangle of her thin coverlet. It had been too warm to ensconce herself in her sleeping bag so she had opted to simply sleep on top of it and cover herself with something that would not suffocate her during the night. In her efforts to free herself, the miko inadvertently exposed a lean expanse of thigh through the part of her sleeping kimono.

"If you are meaning to distract me," the daiyoukai intoned, his gaze drawing attention to her folly as much as the soft breeze that caressed her exposed skin at the same moment, "I am afraid the endeavor was not entirely sufficient." then, a tiny smirk tilted the edge of his lips. "Although…" he trailed off, his gaze moving to her flushed face. "Your efforts were not unappreciated."

Gasping, the miko glanced nervously around her as she quickly righted her clothing. She was relieved to find that her friends were still sleeping and had not overheard this recent exchange. Even Inuyasha, who was propped in a tree a few yards away, appeared dead to the world, his breathing even and slow as his head pitched forward allowing his heavy bangs to obscure most of his face. When she looked back toward the inu lord, she was surprised to see that he had stood and was now moving toward her. She watched with interest as he extended a hand to her.

"Come with me." he said quietly, and Kagome felt a surge of fire rush through her veins. Feeling almost shy, she grasped his hand, allowing him to pull her to her feet.

"W-where are we going?"

Instead of answering he said, "I assume you do not wish to wake the others?"

"No, but…"

"Then let us depart. We will return before they wake."

Kagome gave a quick nod before stealing one last glance at her friends. When she turned back, the inu lord was already retreating into the nearby woods. Only at the last moment did she refrain from calling after him, remembering that she did not want to wake her friends. She quickly slipped on her sandals before breaking into a light jog to catch up to him.

When she was by his side again, Kagome looked up at him. As he tended to do, he was looking straight ahead, his posture relaxed and his gait unhurried. Smiling, she folded her arms behind her back and turned to the path ahead.

"So," she began after a moment of silence, "Was there something you wanted to talk about?"

He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. "What did you dream of?" he finally asked again.

Kagome bit her lip. Drawing in a deep breath, she allowed herself to temporarily loose focus on the weight of his question, opting instead to take in the quiet lull of their collective footfalls.

As she lifted her head to look into the night sky, Kagome suddenly remembered the original story as told by Miroku. She remembered the original holder of the amulet, Youichi, was his name called if she remembered correctly. He had ruled the lands of the north and eventually went mad with power. As a result, his people banded together and formed a secret alliance with the rulers of the eastern lands. Together they brought the power-crazed Youichi down and in the end, the leopard youkai ended up loosing his life for his malice and insanity. She began to wonder just what the dragon's true objective was. She wondered if it was actually the dragon that had seduced Youichi all those centuries ago; if it had tempted him with promises of power and grandeur, causing him to loose focus on all else. It was then that it occurred to her that, while the holder of the amulet might believe that he or she was in control of the dragon, it was in fact the dragon that was in control of them! It seemed to have a way of manipulating those that were in any way connected to it, and obviously the amulet was the primary connection. If the dragon could communicate with her simply because she had touched the keys, she shuddered to think of the influence it might try to impose upon her had she actually handled the amulet itself!

"What did it say to you?" the daiyoukai asked, his voice edged lightly with impatience as he paused and turned to look at her.

Startled out of her thoughts, Kagome stopped as well, looking up at him with wide eyes. "Wh-what?"

A shallow groove creased his brow. "You dreamed of the dragon did you not? What did it say to you?"

Kagome felt herself wringing her hands but could not be bothered to stop as she found a distraction in a nearby tree. It was not unlike the other trees that surrounded them, this particular one just happen to be closest. There was a crack in the bark too. It ran down the side that was furthest away from her and--

"Kagome!"

"Oh! Um… yeah, I, I did dream of the dragon." she finally admitted and was less than encouraged by the thinning of his lips. Even though he'd agreed that they could continue the mission she was worried that this newest bit of information would make him change his mind. Not only that, but she hated to share, even with him this new vulnerability. When she'd first come to this time, she'd been nothing short of helpless, but over the years she had worked quite hard to gain control over her powers and had honed her skill of archery beyond the reaching point of even Kikyou. She had become more than capable of looking after herself, and now she was helpless again, in a way. But not even he could protect her from her dreams.

"It…" she sided, somewhat resigned. "It told me that it knew what I was trying to do and that it wouldn't work. It said that even if we destroy the keys, it would escape anyway, and that the only way I could prevent it from destroying everything, was to take possession of the amulet. It… had this way of talking to me that just… it made my skin crawl. I could sense how truly evil it was" she added with a light shudder. "And, I feel like it's trying to manipulate me."

"Hn." he finally murmured, turning away and resuming what appeared to be a leisurely stroll through the woods. Kagome fell back into step beside him, anxiously wondering what he was thinking.

This, Sesshoumaru decided, was not good. Such a development could do nothing but worsen if it was not dealt with quickly. It seemed that calling an end to the mission was no longer possible as it was likely that the dragon would continue to invade the miko's thoughts and dreams. He began to wonder, just how much influence the creature could gain over her.

"Do you…" the miko began, retrieving him from his thoughts. "Do you think we should stop looking for the other keys? I mean, if it's gonna escape anyway--"

"It would be prudent to continue with our original plans. It is possible that the creature is even now attempting to deceive you."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." she told him, her expression thoughtful.

The sound of water soon met her ears and within a moment they breached the edge of the forest and entered a small clearing. It's center was carved out by a small lake, the silvery moonlight gleaming from its calm surface. A cool breeze, gentle and lightly scented of water and wild flowers, rippled over its surface to caress the miko's skin. She sighed quietly, her frazzled mind temporarily soothed by the serenity in which she stood.

Suddenly, her wrist was captured and Kagome immediately turned to her companion. His gazed fixed on her face, he seemed to be studying her, though she could not determine what he must have been thinking. "Sit with me." he said abruptly and almost before she could process his words, there was a light tug against her arm. She lost her balance for only a moment before regaining it again and following after him.

He seated himself at the base of a small tree, bringing her along with him. Helpless against the controlled pull of his hand, Kagome could do little more than wait to see exactly what he planned to do. A small, startled noise escaped her when she felt his remaining hand on her hip. He turned her back to him and very neatly positioned her in his lap, spreading one large, clawed hand over her belly as if to keep her from moving away.

A heated blush spread over her cheeks, but she made no move to resist his hold. Instead, she leaned into the solidity of him and gently folded her hands over his. A quiet sigh escaped him, brushing down the side of her neck and sending goose bumps rolling over her skin.

"I will not allow you to be harmed." the quiet declaration rumbled against her back and Kagome sought the daiyoukai's face from the corner of her eyes. He was not looking at her, but as he often did, gazing into some indistinct point in the distance, though there was an almost fierce set to his jaw.

"I know," she told him, "I'm just… a little worried. That dream was just so…"

"It was only a dream." he cut in, the unfamiliar need to reassure her asserting itself before he could give any thought to it.

"Yeah," she breathed but was not fully able to keep the lingering traces of wariness from her tone. "It was only a dream."

Closing her eyes on a deep sigh, she allowed her weary head to loll to the side, unwittingly exposing the pale, delicate flesh of her lovely throat. Not unnoticed by the male behind her, the dark strands that covered it were swept away with a careful claw. He did not miss the sharp intake of air, nor the temporary stiffening of her muscles. She had not rested well and was still obviously tired. He had longed for another opportunity to be alone with her, but now simply was not the time to pursue what he had in mind.

Still, an opportunity like this was rare and should not be squandered entirely.

Brushing the backs of his fingers down the side of her neck, Sesshoumaru felt a tiny smile tilt the edge of his lips when she shuddered, a soft moan escaping her lips. Giving in to the temptation, the inu lord followed the motion of his fingers with a firm press of his lips. The miko's faint gasp only encouraged him and he created a line of searing kisses up her neck, the last of which was branded just beneath her ear.

"Se-Sesshoumaru…" she stammered, her voice laced with befuddled arousal while her fingers twitched spasmodically against the back of his hand.

"Shhh…" he breathed against her, the warm rush of air stealing a needy whimper from her throat. Leaning back against his tree and resigning himself to be content with simply holding her, he again brushed his fingers over her neck, as if soothing away the tentative desire he had invoked. "It will be time to resume our journey soon. You should attempt to rest before it is time to leave."

His words, cool and quiet served to partially extinguish the flames that had been building inside her. What remained was conquered by the unsated fatigue that weighed the lids of her tired eyes. She wanted to enjoy this time alone with him, but her mind was already clouding over as the need to sleep pressed in on her. She could feel his powerful arms, deceptively lean as they wrapped more securely around her. He would keep her safe. He wouldn't let anything happen to her.

He'd promised…

The heavy, even rise and fall of her chest told Sesshoumaru that the miko had fallen asleep. The tenderness with which he held her was still foreign and not entirely natural for him, but at this moment it did not fill him with any sense of discomfort or apprehension. Of course he desired more intimate contact with her, but for now, for right now…

This was good enough.

* * *

It was several hours later, after a quick breakfast and the completion of their typical morning tasks when the travelers again consulted the maps.

A sleeping miko cradled in his arms, Sesshoumaru had returned to the camp just as the sun crept over the horizon, bringing with it the fresh, clean scent of a new day. Through narrowed eyes, Inuyasha had shot the demon lord an accusing glare upon witnessing their return. For his part, the elder inu simply ignored the poisonous glare. What occurred between himself and Kagome was no longer of the hanyou's concern. His acceptance of this fact was slow and begrudging, but the fact that he'd maintained his silence was clear evidence of the whelp's understanding.

Perhaps there was hope for the boy yet.

Their belongings collected and returned to their traveling packs, the huntress and monk resumed their positions on the back of the fire cat as they waited for their companions.

Inuyasha complained about them not getting going fast enough, and Kagome smiled patiently, zipping her bag before securing it on her back along with her bow and arrows. Her mood had improved immensely, something that plucked at the hanyou's nerves even more. Her last few hours of sleep had done wonders to refresh her, her previous nightmare all but forgotten.

Ignoring the hanyou's impatient murmurings, she made her way to Sesshoumaru's side, a contented smile gracing her lips. "Ready?" she asked.

The demon lord glanced down at her, answering her question with only the secure, sidelong embrace of his right arm. His demonic cloud formed at their feet and the pair swiftly lifted into the sky.

The others were soon to follow, as they at last made their way into the east.

* * *

I cannot begin to make enough excuses as to why this chapter is so late! My muse went MIA on me so I have been horribly uninspired as of late and simply could not force myself into writing. I am really going to try and finish this story, along with Absolution's Pursuit before I retire from writing.

Any encouraging words would be welcomed and appreciated!


	53. The Tale of Kai

Remnants of the Spider

The Tale of Kai

"Are you certain you do not wish to take a break?"

Rousing from her light doze, Kagome straightened and began rubbing her eyes. "I'm sure." she said mechanically, for what must have been the fifth time. "I want to get this over with as quickly as possible." Having been plagued by nightmares these recent nights, the miko was barely managing to stay awake as they traveled and was therefore dozing even as she stood together with Sesshoumaru on his cloud. The last time she'd had any decent sleep was two nights ago when she'd passed out in the demon lord's lap.

Held securely in his sidelong embrace as the rapid winds billowed their hair and clothing, sleep beaconed to her; taunted her. But Kagome continued to resist. She knew, just knew the nightmares would return. They had, in fact been getting worse.

In what was normally the comfort of dreams, the dragon had come to her, evidence of carnage standing out against the crimson of its scales. It taunted her, whispered of the impending doom that awaited the inhabitants of this land if she did not take possession of the amulet. More than once, she had awakened in a start, cold sweat beading on her brow as she regained her bearings and recalled where she was. Sesshoumaru had always been nearby; always questioned about her wellbeing, but since that first night, she'd tried to downplay what was happening. She suspected that the daiyoukai could see through her attempted ruse, but telling him about the nightmares wouldn't change anything. Besides, she wasn't overly eager to talk about it anyway.

"Then perhaps your friends would like one?" she heard Sesshoumaru speak up again, his eyes fixed on the slayer and monk ahead of them. Slightly lower in the sky than they, Kagome too could see the pair, in spite of Kirara's fluffy, fiery tales that swished through the air behind her. Miroku was sitting up front while Sango sat behind him, her arms circling his waist while she laid her head on his back. Sighing, Kagome looked into the sky. It was late morning, but maybe the others wouldn't mind taking an early lunch.

"Yeah," she said at last, "Maybe they would."

She saw him glance at her then, only for a moment before he stole the air from her lungs with a terrifying burst of speed. When she managed to catch her breath, the miko made a startled noise before frantically fisting her hands in his voluminous clothing. He seemed to pay no heed to her mild panic attack, though the soft fur of his pelt wound itself around her.

It took only a matter of seconds for him to catch up to the monk and slayer, and upon seeing them, the male gave him a curious look. "We are landing." the inu lord announced simply, and before he was given the opportunity to respond, Sesshoumaru darted off again, his direction slightly altered as he then took the lead. It was but a few moments later when the miko and daiyoukai touched down near a shallow stream. The demon lord did not immediately release her, and from his side, Kagome took a moment to scan their surroundings. A sparsely wooded area at their backs, they were at least a couple of miles from the nearest road, and therefore several from the nearest village. They would likely be able to break here for a fair amount of time undisturbed before consulting the maps and moving on.

In her state of partial sleep, Kagome had no concept of where they were or how far they'd traveled. As if to try and wake up, she gave herself a light shake before moving away from the demon lord and removing her traveling pack and weapons. Tiredly, she seated herself next to her belongings, trying and failing to conceal a yawn behind her hand.

In the commotion of her friends' arrival, the young priestess took no note of the pensive gaze being leveled upon her. In the recesses of his mind, Sesshoumaru realized that she could not continue this way for very long. He knew that she was not sleeping well at night and was more than certain as to why. Clearly her nightmares were increasing in frequency and were possibly becoming more disturbing for her as well.

It was strange to find himself both wanting to protect her, but also having no idea how to proceed. They were only dreams, yet they disturbed her enough to force her into wakefulness throughout the night, sometimes even causing her to call out in fear or rage even as she slept. Then there was the fact that she was always tired as of late. This was problematic as well. After all, humans were fragile creatures that required rest in order to maintain their health and strength.

It… disturbed him, that he was unable to help her. Turning away as the hanyou skidded to a stop a few feet from where he stood, the daiyoukai was assailed with recollection. He allowed his memories to focus as the banal chatterings of his traveling companions faded into a dull thrum. Permitting an inaudible sigh, he turned his expressionless face to the sky.

Perhaps, he realized suddenly, there was a way to aid her after all. Folding his hands into his sleeves, he decided that he would test his newest theory when they made camp for the night.

Thick cushions beneath him and a cooling, nearly forgotten cup of tea at his side, Daisuke stared listlessly at the nearest wall of his personal study as the warm yellow sunrays spilled in from the adjacent balcony.

If there was one thing the old fox knew, it was when something was not right, and as of late, a sense of foreboding trailed him like the languorous sprawl of a dark cloak. Normally an optimistic and lighthearted creature, the ancient kitsune could not escape the notion that bad tidings were on the horizon.

High among his list of concerns was the location of Shin. He had sent the crow youkai on an errand some time ago, and still had yet to hear anything of his progress. These were dangerous times and Shin was not a very powerful demon. His skills of evasion were passable, but if any moderately powerful demon or holy person sought the crow's life with a level of determination, it was likely that the bird would not survive. He could only hope that his old friend had not met with peril.

Only adding to his worries was the unrest that had recently taken up residence in the northern estate. For his part, Hiroshi-sama often seemed tense, slightly fatigued, and even more short-tempered than normal. He could often be found in his study, his sharp claws peeling curls of wood from his low desk. If he continued in this manner, the thing would have to be replaced for a second time!

And then there was lady Izanami… she seemed… different as well these recent weeks. Normally devoted to her duties in the neighboring villages, the young miko had recently become introverted and withdrawn. He rarely saw her anymore, but when he did, the young maiden always appeared distracted, her tiny form enveloped in a luxurious white pelt, the origins of which no one seemed to know. Attempts at conversation with the priestess were yielding poorer and poorer results as of late, as her answers were frequently short and direct, if in fact she answered at all. Whether or not anyone else notice these changes was unclear to him, but as a kitsune youkai, Daisuke was trained, practically from infancy to notice distraction in others.

And finally there was the matter of the young miko whom he had sent off to locate the keys. The progress of herself and her traveling companions, much like that of Shin, was unknown to him. He hoped that they were faring well, effectively deciphering his maps and were finding the keys. The sooner they were destroyed the better!

He was uncertain how long it would take them to locate them all, but it was decided, between Hiroshi-sama and himself, that he, Daisuke would set out to the temple within the next couple of weeks or so, hopefully arriving at least a few days before the young miko and her friends. No one else was trusted enough, or powerful enough to transport the amulet. The northern lord had therefore insisted that the charge be undertaken by himself and a small entourage of guards and holy men. It was a deceptively dangerous task indeed, as the dragon was housed in the temple as well. If the creature were to stir because of the amulet's proximity, it would likely try to possess him; beacon to him and beg for its release. Very few possessed the power and discipline to resist the lure of fathomless power and so, even he would have to be on guard. Once at the temple, he would lead them to the cellar where the keys and the amulet would be cast into the furnace and consumed by fire and purity; hopefully putting an end to this entire debacle.

The young miko Kagome was brimming with spiritual power, but even she would not be able to destroy the amulet without difficulty. The amulet and the dragon were deeply connected, and annihilation would not claim either with ease. As one could not exist without the other, it was also expected that the destruction of the amulet would mean the end of the dragon as well.

He could only hope that this was true.

Tired eyes shifting from their trancelike perusal of the undecorated wall, their thoughtful depths soon fell upon the forgotten cup of tea at his side. Daisuke had never particularly cared for the stuff, he'd merely hoped that its warmth would bring a measure of peace to his addled mind. Unfortunately, this had not been the case; although the fact that he had yet to actually drink any may have had something to do with that.

Sighing and deciding that it was of little consequence, the old fox rose to his feet and brushed the faint creases from his clothing. Long, slender tails swishing delicately behind him, Daisuke turned and left the room.

"What is that?" the hanyou asked, a single claw scratching the side of his head in mild confusion.

"I don't know." Kagome replied softly, tilting the map in order to look at it from a different angle. "It looks like… a forest?"

The hanyou scoffed lightly. "If it's a forest then what's with that strange border around the edges? And besides, that doesn't look like any forest I've ever seen."

With the exception of Sesshoumaru, who stood a few feet away, the remaining travelers circled around Kagome. Sprawled across her lap and held in delicate fingers, the hastily drawn map was momentarily lifted by a light breeze before it gradually stilled and fell back into place. Frowning, the miko poured all her focus into making sense of what she was seeing. It was clear that the map had been created some time ago, and age had most certainly taken its toll. That, coupled with the poor writing and absence of landmarks made deciphering the map difficult at best. Still, it appeared that there were few villages in this area, and thick stretches of forests throughout. Though the area that currently held their attention didn't appear to be either. Aside from dark erratic looking etchings, it looked to be little more than a dark smudge with a border around the edges.

"Yeah," Sango chimed in, her own fingers tracing over the aged parchment. "These are forests," then, very slowly her hand moved, pointing to the questionable area, its dark color and thick border giving her an unpleasant feeling in the pit of her stomach. "But this looks… different."

When the expected input from her husband was notably lacking, the huntress turned to him, her question dying before it could be voiced when she noticed the pensive expression he wore. The others turned to him as well, each silently studying his features as they attempted to discern what he was thinking.

"Miroku?" Kagome finally asked. Though her voice was soft, the monk shuddered visibly, an action that made him appear as if he had just woken from a mild daze.

"I'm sorry," he murmured distractedly, "It's just…" he trailed off, his eyes losing focus as he was again captured by his own thoughts.

"Just what?" Inuyasha barked impatiently, causing the other male to start yet again.

"I… believed the story to be no more than legend, but the location," he looked down at the map again, a look of consternation now etching his face. "The location, it seems more than coincidental."

Sitting back, the rings of his staff jangled lightly against one another as he leaned it against his right shoulder and folded his ands into his lap. "Years ago, when I was very young, I studied under a powerful monk called Master Shou. During our travels into this region, he told of an incident which, if true, would have occurred close to a hundred years ago.

"Supposedly, there was a small community of forest youkai very near to this area," using the end of his staff, he pointed to the map again. "According to Master Shou, the demons had chosen such a remote area purposefully, in order to avoid humans and live in peace. In time however, human settlements began to spread and more and more forests were cleared in order to make way for villages and roads. When the forest youkai were discovered, the humans became fearful of the demons' close proximity and attempted to drive them away. Their initial efforts were in vain, but the humans were persistent and predictably resorted to violence. Most forest youkai are not very powerful, though their numbers and their protective nature toward their families and children worked in their favor. When the battle was over, several of the men had been killed.

"Because of this, the forest youkai were deemed a threat and the village headman eventually hired demon hunters to exterminate them. In just one night, a team of fifteen men wiped out the entire community; not even the children were spared. Or so it was believed…" Miroku trailed off, his eyes staring glassily at nothing in particular.

"It was said that there was a single survivor, a young female called Kai. In spite of her young age, Kai, unlike most forest youkai, was immensely powerful; having the ability to control and even possess any and all forms of plant life.

"As you can imagine, the death of her siblings, her parents, everyone she ever loved, it took a great toll on the young girl. Master Shou claimed that Kai eventually took her own life, using her very blood to curse the entire area. Now, any human who ventures into that stretch of forest would be in great danger. I don't know how the information would have been obtained, but the claim is that if a human were to come in contact with any of the plant life, they would instantly fall into a deep trance and be forced to relive their worst fears; the worst moments of their lives over and over again, until at last their bodies are consumed by the forest itself.

"Monks, priests and priestesses tried for many years to purify the area, but to no avail. It is now called the Forest of Sorrows. As children, the story was told to us repeatedly and I had believed it nothing more than an old wives tale meant to keep children from wandering off alone in the woods. Now I am not so certain."

After a long pause, Inuyasha snorted, "Well, if it is this Forest of Sorrows, we'll just go around it, it's not like…"

"The key is there," Kagome said softly, her blank gaze fixed upon the map. She appeared lost in deep thought, as though her mind were miles away.

"How do you know?" asked Sango, placing a light hand on the miko's shoulder in the hopes of gaining her attention.

Kagome looked up at her, her expression one of mild puzzlement. "I'm… not sure. I just… do."

"Are you able to sense it?" Sesshoumaru asked, his attention now fixed on the miko.

From her position in the lush grass, she looked up at him, seeing through his bland expression to the traces of concern that lay beneath.

"The key? No, I can't sense the key right now, I don't think we're close enough yet. I just… have this feeling. I know its in that forest!"

"Well," Inuyasha finally spoke up again, "If it is, you humans can just ride on Kirara and don't touch anything. What's the big deal?"

"As a hanyou, whose to say that you won't be affected as well?" asked Miroku. The question was valid. Regardless of how powerful he thought he was, Inuyasha was still half human. Though the hanyou would probably not agree, it would do well to er on the side of caution.

The half-demon scoffed, turning away from the questioning gazes of his friends and shoving his hands into his sleeves. "I ain't human and I ain't gonna fall under a spell of any stupid plants!"

Deciding to let the matter be for the moment, the miko rolled the map before carefully sliding it back into her traveling bag. As she stood, she began carefully brushing debris from her clothing before collecting her weapons and making her way to Sesshoumaru's side.

"Well," she announced with little enthusiasm. "There's still a few hours of daylight. We should probably get going."

Nodding their agreement, the monk and slayer gathered their things before resuming their positions on the fire cat.

"Bout time!" she heard Inuyasha mutter under his breath before he turned and walked a few paces away. She hadn't noticed till now, but the hanyou seemed just a little more irritable than normal. And that was saying a lot considering that he normally seemed irritable, even when he was in a good mood!

The miko could only smile at him as Sesshoumaru's cloud formed beneath their feet and the pair ascended into the sky. The monk and slayer were quick to follow, leaving Inuyasha to trail behind them.

The remainder of the day was spent in uneventful travel, until a waning sliver of moon finally peered between the sparse dappling of clouds.

As his friends made camp a few yards from where he stood, Inuyasha stared up at it. Dark and woefully familiar, a delicate sense of foreboding began to pool in the pit of his stomach. He wondered how long it would take for them to find the next key.

The new moon was fast approaching.

Thought I'd abandoned this story didn't you? Oh ye of little faith! Lol!

No, I haven't abandoned it! I still really like this story, I just haven't been finding myself all that enthused about writing. Hang in there with me! I DO plan on finishing this!

Hope you all enjoyed and please review!


End file.
